Must Have Done Something Right
by MissPronounced
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy occupy the two extreme ends of the Hogwarts social ladder. Against all odds, they meet in the middle in their sixth year, and it's nothing short of scandalous. Rated M. Eventual slash. Completed.
1. Scorpius Malfoy: Anomaly

Disclaimer: The HP universe is most definitely the brainchild of JK Rowling. I'm just having fun.

AN: Dear Reader, I'm very glad to see you've clicked on this story to read. I hope it meets your expectations. But I should provide you with a few warnings before you begin. This story deals heavily with modern-day issues such as bullying, threats and violence in a high school setting. I promise you right now that there is plenty of angst ahead. That being said, there is also a healthy dose of fluff, romance and hormones.

Also, I'm not British. I apologise for any negligence of appropriate slang usage.

**Chapter 1**

**Scorpius Malfoy: Anomaly**

The pungent smell of sweat, timber and steam that pervaded the Quidditch Changing Room would have made any passerby wretch in disgust. But Albus Potter, muscles groaning and in desperate need of a shower, knew his team this year was a shoe in for the Quidditch Cup, if today's practice was anything to go by. Gripping his Nova in his left hand, the black-haired captain smiled at the players in front of him, all looking rumpled and ragged, but sporting smiles on flushed faces.

"That was brilliant, lads. Good practice. Dennison, excellent work with that Backbeat. Rockwell, Peters and Sims, I swear you're getting faster and faster at the Wollongong. And Matt, you've got the fastest reflexes I've seen in a Keeper, they'll never get past you. We can't possibly lose, not with this team," Albus praised, green eyes glinting. Switching to a more serious tack, he calmed his voice. "But that doesn't mean we can slack off. Practice will be on every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday morning. Alright? The year may have only just begun, but we're going to train as if the final were only days away". His speech was met with determined nods, and murmurs of "yes" and "let's do it". Pride coursed through Albus as he observed his team. With a smirk, he ended with, "Now hit the showers, you lot stink".

Matthew Morion, the Keeper, and his closest friend, hit him playfully with his towel, before grabbing him under his arm, locking his head in place and scuffing his already messy hair. "Captain Potter, huh?"

"That's right, you great big prat. Knock it off or I'll take you off the team!" Albus laughed, trying to wriggle his way out of Matt's hold.

Matt released him. "Threatening me already? Merlin, you're gonna be a nightmare!" he teased.

"Whatever it takes to win, mate. I'm gonna need you by my side to do it," Albus said.

"Count on me. We'll be fine," Matt smiled.

It was Albus' first year as captain and he intended to do everything possible to make sure Slytherin won the Cup.

-mp-

The Great Hall was bursting with noise as the students of Hogwarts enjoyed a hearty combination of dinner and conversation. Albus, who was stuffing his face full of roast beef and potatoes, found it easier to listen, rather than participate in the chatter. At least he had his priorities sorted.

Matt and the team were surrounding him, huddled together and talking strategy between bites, careful to keep voices low lest a passerby overheard their new ideas for the year.

"Hufflepuff's no real competition," Paul Rockwell almost whispered, as if no one else knew. "We'll thrash them when their time comes. I figure we should use that match as a practice session and try out some new moves," he snorted.

"Hufflepuff may be terrible, but bear in mind their head Chaser. He's nothing to laugh at. Last year, he scored half the points we managed together, on his own. His dad's a pro," Matt said.

Crispin Dennison scoffed loudly, "Bunch of girls, they are".

"Speaking of girls…" Bryce Gilles, Beater, murmured. His head was twisted to face the entrance to the Great Hall.

Albus, his attention sparked, followed his line of sight, and caught sight of Scorpius Malfoy, who had only just arrived to dinner. He heard the sniggles of his friends from around him as they observed him like hawks, taking in his impeccable appearance. He didn't join in to their gossip but listened intently, his eyes never leaving Malfoy as he took a place at the end of the Slytherin table, with his small group of friends.

Scorpius Malfoy was an anomaly. He was, in fact, the biggest surprise Hogwarts had seen since Harry Potter. With a personality and manner so entirely different than his fathers', Scorpius destroyed all expectations of him upon entering the school. Where Draco was an attention-seeker, Scorpius stuck to the shadows. But where attention often was diverted _off_ Draco, it sought Scorpius like bees to pollen. Albus could tell the boy would prefer to be left alone, but how could he blame all the gossip floating about him? Especially when he chose to carry himself in the manner he did.

"Careful, Bryce," Matt muttered back to the Beater, "he may hit you with his purse." The team burst into giggles.

Although no one spoke from _experience_, the entire school knew Malfoy was gay. And when taunted, which was very often, the blond boy didn't deny it. If it wasn't the clothes that gave it away, his hair did. Sharing the same dorm and bathroom with Malfoy had Albus convinced that the blonde's hair smelled better than most girls', but he was hardly about to say that out loud.

"…or blind you with hair spray," Paul added, encouraging louder laughter that spread down the Slytherin table until it reached Malfoy's end. Albus noticed that he stoically ignored it, though his cheeks did go a little red.

He suddenly felt bad for him and was about to shut his friends up and change the subject, when he realized he couldn't. He had a reputation to stick to. Siding with Malfoy was not going to win him points as team captain, or with the ladies.

Scorpius Malfoy would have to wait. He hadn't featured in Albus' life in the previous five years, and he wasn't about to start now. This year, unlike the last few, there was more at stake.

Turning a blind eye to the blond boy, he continued eating his dinner, listening to his friends' gossip.

-mp-

Albus left the Great Hall earlier than the rest of his team, who were gorging themselves on ice-cream and pudding, opting to head down to the Slytherin common room and work out team dynamics and maybe even get started on his Charms essay. He doubted the chances of that happening though.

He was stopped, however, by a female voice calling after him. "Al!"

He turned. "Mel!" He smiled, admiring his girlfriend's appearance as she walked towards him. She was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful girl in school. She had curves in all the right places and big brown doe eyes. And—Albus reckoned—she had the softest hair. He challenged anyone to come to him with softer hair than Mel's. Shame she was in Gryffindor, Albus thought humorously, but quickly brushed the thought aside when her lips touched his. His hands automatically wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him, while hers circled his neck. Albus hadn't had any classes with her today and found that he had missed her. He sighed happily into the kiss, his fingers toying with the edge of her shirt, trying to inch it up slowly. He thought he was being subtle, but she pulled away with a smile before he could do much else.

"How was practice, Captain?" she asked.

Albus released a breath and stared at her kissed lips before he realized she had asked a question. "Sneaky girl. James sent you to spy on me, did he?"

"Maybe," she teased, looking up at him through her lashes, looking completely gorgeous.

He laughed. "You can tell that idiot brother of mine, that he won't be getting any Slytherin secrets from me." He snorted. "Like it would do any good. Sorry, love, but Gryffindor sucks. You've got a terrible Seeker. She can't see three feet in front of her!"

Mel laughed and slapped him on the arm. "Hey, you. Amy's just getting used to her prescriptions. Don't be mean. You may catch the Snitch, but we'll still beat you. James is a pretty good Chaser," she said, knowing it would annoy Albus terribly.

He smirked at her for a few seconds, before attacking her with tickles.

"Al!" she giggled, trying to escape. But he caught her, wriggling his fingers against her sides. He tormented her for a few seconds, loving the sound of her laugh echoing in the corridor.

"Stop! Al! Stop it," she begged.

"Who's the better captain? Me or James?" Albus asked, continuing his torture.

"James!" she managed between her gasps of laughter.

"You asked for it," Albus warned, increasing the tickling. Mel, somehow, escaped his grasp, running the opposite way down the hallway, her squeals following her. Albus, figuring he had plenty more time to do his work later tonight, pursued her.


	2. The Life and Times of a Queer Boy

_Disclaimer: Should have mentioned this in the first chapter, but the title of this fic is also the title of a song by Relient K. Check it out._

**Chapter 2**

**The Life and Times of ****a Queer Boy**

Scorpius frowned and leaned in closer to the mirror. _Yep…smudged again_. His right eye looked as if he had been punched. Promptly, he removed the ruined eyeliner and tried again, holding the pencil steady and forcing his eye to stay still. His face was almost pressed against the mirror, and his breath was fogging up the glass. Finished, he stepped back and observed. Not too much, but just enough to make his eyes stand out. He didn't want to appear like some of the emo girls in third year, Merlin forbid.

Charming his blonde hair dry, he reached for some of his specially made potions, promising sweet-smelling and soft hair. Scorpius sifted the stuff along his scalp, and then brushed, evening it out. His next victim was gel, which he poured into his awaiting hands. That too, he applied to his pampered hair, styling it to look messy but attractive—the same look that Albus Potter achieved just by sleeping and waking up. He scowled at such luck.

The final touch before getting dressed was to apply cologne, which was specifically chosen to complement the smell his hair omitted. That done, he observed his appearance and deemed it satisfactory. He was glad to have finished his morning routine before the other boys bombarded the bathroom. They usually forced him out anyway, refusing to do anything in the bathroom with him around.

He turned to leave and saw Matt Morion heading to the bathroom. Steeling himself for any name-calling, Scorpius was surprised he passed by with only a grunt. Still, he lowered his carefully made-up eyes and shuffled past.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Matt shouted.

Scorpius turned to see the bigger boy holding his make-up kit, which he had forgotten on the vanity. He blushed red.

"Don't leave your feminine products where we can see them," he threatened, as he thrust the case into Scorpius' chest.

Scorpius mumbled an apology before the bathroom door shut in his face.

He made his way over to his bed, which was furthest on the end, between the wall and Albus Potter's bed. Potter was the only member of his dorm that he remotely liked, simply because the boy wasn't repulsed by him. They had actually even talked once, albeit briefly, but it was still a civil conversation. Scorpius supposed he should be grateful for even this strained alliance.

With a quick glance, he noted that Potter was blearily blinking, obviously awoken from Matt's yell. Scorpius couldn't help but take in Potter's bed-hair, thinking that it looked quite nice. He suddenly wondered how badly he would be incriminated if he commented Albus on it, but shut the thought down. The boys would probably be scared that he was getting too close to them with his 'gay-ness'.

Before Potter was fully awake, Scorpius had already turned away from his musings and shuffled through his trunk finding something suitable to wear beneath his school robes.

"Morning," Albus mumbled between barely open lips, before sliding off the bed.

Scorpius turned to reciprocate the greeting, "morning," and found he couldn't take his eyes off Albus, who was stretching and walking over to the loo. With blushing cheeks, he tried to avert his eyes from the half-nude boy. It was difficult, especially when Albus' broad back looked as if it had been sculpted, and because this was virtually the only glimpse of any male he ever got in this school, as all others were determined to steer clear of him. Albus Potter, obviously, wasn't.

He took a final look of Potter's shoulder blades shifting, and muscles moving, before the closed bathroom door denied him more.

Scorpius blinked, took a breath and returned to his trunk, forcing the memory of out his mind. What a stupid thing to dwell on, he thought. As much as he loved Hogwarts, his classes and his teachers, he sometimes couldn't help but wish he was out of there already. Because the chances of him finding anyone to love in this place was slim to none.

-mp-

Scorpius was furiously scribbling notes, hanging on to every word of Professor McGonagall. Transfigurations wasn't his best subject—last year's OWLS proved that; it was the only subject he didn't achieve an O in—and he was determined to try harder this year, in preparation for his NEWTS. At least, he wanted to best Rose Weasley, with whom he had engaged in a silent battle of marks. Undoubtedly, the two of them were their year's top students intellectually, and Scorpius was intent on getting higher marks than her. He spared a glance at her quickly, a couple of rows in front, and saw her head bowed and her right arm shifting as she, too, wrote notes. This spurred him on, and frowning, he jotted down McGonagall's words.

"Now students, Conjuration is a new branch of magic we will be exploring this term. It is usually left to be taught until sixth year NEWT classes, as it is oftentimes difficult to grasp and perform. We hope you have achieved the level of magic and maturity"—she paused here to glance at a group of boys at the back of the class, including Potter and the rest of his Quidditch team, who were misbehaving and very obviously not paying attention—"to begin this art."

A worried crease framed McGonagall's brow, while Scorpius frowned.

_Sixth year and they still can't shut up in class. Don't they know that the NEWTS are around the corner?_

"Before we begin the _theory_ of Conjuration"—here, the class audibly groaned—"I'll perform one of the more simple spells."

Scorpius looked up and watched intently, as McGonagall lifted an empty glass, pointed her wand to it, and clearly said, "_Aguamenti_." Immediately, the glass was filled with water.

Whispers of surprise and excitement floated through the class, and despite and lack of outward appreciation, Scorpius was looking forward to such magic as well.

A snort, loud and clear, was heard from the back of the class. Twenty heads turned to see who it was.

"What's so difficult about that?" came the haughty voice of Paul Rockwell. "It's just water," he scoffed. Scorpius knew he was one of Potter's crew, and also knew Rockwell despised him. He dearly wished McGonagall would make a fool of him.

"Is it, Mr Rockwell?" the Professor asked. "Well, I daresay you could show us then." She indicated for him to come to the front of the class. Scorpius saw Rockwell's smile falter and inwardly cheered for McGonagall. He may be a Slytherin, but he could appreciate wit, even from a Gryffindor.

Rockwell walked to the front, wielding his wand. His every step was cautious, as if frightened McGonagall would transfigure him into a candle or something. Scorpius thought he would look better as one.

"Now, Mr Rockwell," said McGonagall, giving him the glass, empty once more. "When you're ready."

Scorpius could tell that Rockwell thought McGonagall wasn't going to make him go through with it, and saw his face change to slight panic when the glass was handed to him. Rockwell glanced up at his friends in the back row, but no one offered support. In fact, Scorpius saw Albus Potter with a smile on his face.

Rockwell cleared his throat and shook his wand briefly. "Aguamenti," he said. Even he sounded unconvinced. And for good reason, as absolutely nothing happened. The class giggled.

"Aguamenti." He tried again.

Nothing.

More giggles.

McGonagall stepped in to offer advice. "Perhaps if you swished your wand a little."

"_Aguamenti_!" he said, swishing.

Immediately, the cup he was holding transfigured into water, wetting his hand and the front of his uniform. Some landed directly on his crotch. Scorpius laughed loudly with the rest of the class.

Heedless of the rest of the class' ruckus, Rockwell's menacing glare turned and faced Scorpius directly, quelling his chuckles.

"Piss off, Malfoy! Let's see you do better, you fag," he sneered.

Scorpius' cheeks burned then, and he lowered his gaze, not wanting to maintain eye contact. The rest of the class was silenced too, their eyes training onto Scorpius.

"Mr Rockwell! Apologize this instant," McGonagall demanded.

He did, though sarcastically.

"Detention, Mr Rockwell. Every night for the next two weeks," she said sternly, eyes burning holes into the boy.

"Professor, I've got—" Rockwell began.

"Not a word. I don't care that you have Quidditch to play or essays to write, you will be in detention. Is that clear?" she asked, the epitome of gravity.

He nodded in the silent classroom. Scorpius, his heart pounding wildly and his face heated like an oven, kept his head down. He didn't feel detention was enough for those low lives. But what could he do? If he told the Professors of the things they said and did to him outside of class time, they would make the rest of his time at Hogwarts a nightmare, and he wasn't sure he could deal with that. Rockwell calling him a "fag" was bad, but not the worst. Still, what he wouldn't do to hit those boys. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong, other than live his life the way he wanted to. Scorpius often toyed with the idea that his bullies harbored secret gay tendencies, thus provoking their anger to be directed at him. Whatever, even if it were true, as if anything would come of it. Scorpius had lost count of how often he heard the boys in his dorm stay up late and share stories of their latest female conquests, adding notches to their bedposts. Even Potter joined in on their disgusting talks, but he only ever talked of his girlfriend. When he did talk, it was always "Mel this" and "Mel that". Scorpius, who had known of his preferences from a young age, would rather not hear of the details of heterosexual sex, but his silencing charms were terrible.

Scorpius looked up and saw the boys in the back row, giggling and slapping Rockwell's back, as if he was a hero for insulting Scorpius. Apparently, the idea of two weeks of detentions was not enough to keep Rockwell's proud smile off his face. He accepted their pats with glee.

Scorpius looked at Albus, his last hope in that group. He flushed with happiness and something else—he wasn't sure what—when he saw he wasn't congratulating Rockwell like the rest of them.


	3. Shopping With Your Girlfriend

_AN: I cannot express how grateful I am for your reviews. Truly, it is the best motivation any writer can have. _

Chapter 3

**Shopping With Your Girlfriend: The Good and the Bad**

The novelty of Hogsmeade still hadn't worn off for Albus. It wasn't that there were new stores or things to buy, but it was more the quality time spent with friends, and more importantly, his girlfriend. He and Mel hadn't hung out properly since term started and he was determined to make the most of this Saturday.

Smiling, Albus grabbed his coat and headed down to the common room, ignoring Matt's playful yet persistent comments. The Slytherin Keeper had wanted to come with Albus to Hogsmeade, but Al had refused, claiming that Mel took priority.

"Come on, Potter! You're bound to have more fun with me!" Matt whined, following Albus down the spiral staircase.

Albus laughed, "Yeah, but I doubt I'd be able to grope you across the table in the Three Broomsticks."

Matt chuckled. "Hey, anyone would die to get a piece of me," he scoffed, reaching out a grabbing Albus' arm, puckering his lips in a mock imitation of a kiss.

"Get off me, you big queer!" he playfully accused.

His timing, unfortunately, was terrible. At that moment, as they rounded the last corner and stepped into the Common Room, Scorpius Malfoy looked up, hearing Albus' comment, along with Matt's resounding laughter.

Albus noticed Malfoy's stunned face immediately, and he ceased laughing. Matt, however, didn't realise and continued his raucous remarks.

"Alright, alright. Go and shag your girlfriend, or whatever it is you lovebirds you."

Tearing his eyes of Malfoy, Albus gingerly slapped Matt on the back. "See you later, mate," Albus said, his voice decidedly calmer than before, mindful of Malfoy sitting metres away from them.

He passed the blond boy and headed out of the dungeons to meet Mel; his mind stuck on a single thought on his way to the Entrance Hall. He felt guilty for Matt's earlier comment. He'd always tried to tread very carefully around Malfoy. He knew full well that his friends constantly tormented the boy based on his...preferences...and even just being a bookworm. Albus frowned. It seemed Malfoy could do no right in his friends' eyes. He pitied Malfoy, but would never mention it aloud. All he could do was ignore both his friends' insults and Scorpius, as awful as it sounded.

Also, Albus mused as he descended down a moving staircase, he and Malfoy had very little in common even if Albus had _wanted_ to be his friend. Their reputations and personalities were worlds apart. Add the considerable differences between their fathers, and Albus was convinced that Malfoy would want nothing to do with _him_...much less his pity.

"Albus!" yelled Mel with a huge smile on her face.

Jerked out of his reverie, Albus almost forgot for a moment what he was even doing, but seeing Mel's face brought him back to the present. What a bizarre train of thought chugging in his mind. He didn't know when he stopped thinking about Matt's insults and when he started thinking about the probability of being friends with Malfoy.

He shrugged it off, determined not to think on it anymore. He returned his girlfriend's smile, before swooping down to snog her soundly.

All thoughts of Malfoy left his mind, as he grasped Mel's hand and escorted her to Hogsmeade, excited about spending the day with her. Perhaps he'd even venture off into Quality Quidditch and sneak a peek at the top-of-the-line world class brooms they would be using in next year's World Cup. The possibilities were endless.

-mp-

"What about shopping is _so_ exciting?" Albus moaned, exasperated. "I don't understand how spending money is anyone's idea of a good time."

They were in Tony's Robes, a new clothing store that had opened in Hogsmeade, and Mel was taking her sweet time exploring all the racks, leaving Albus, confused and tired, standing and holding her shopping bags from the three previous stores they went into, none of which were Quality Quidditch, he reminded himself miserably. The shopkeeper, who Albus assumed was Tony, was helpfully assisting his girlfriend, all too happy to have sucked another fly into his web. Suddenly, an image of the tall and gangly shopkeeper sprouting another four long limbs entered into his mind and he shook his head, knowing that any more shopping was bound to turn him insane, if he hadn't already passed that point.

Albus pulled out his wand. With a quick _Tempus_ he realised that they had arrived in Hogsmeade three hours ago, and they hadn't done anything besides this: Mel, shopping; and Albus, rolling his eyes.

"Mel, please. Can we at least get something to eat?" Albus pleaded.

Mel laughed at Al's desperate tone. "Almost done, babe, I've only got a few racks to go," she promised, before returning to her mission.

With a long-suffering sigh, Albus thought of how ill-placed his excitement was this morning, and found himself thinking that Matt was right. The fun factor would definitely have increased with him around.

"How 'bout I just meet you in the Three Broomsticks?" Albus suggested, eyes imploring.

Mel, taking pity on him, chuckled and agreed. Gratefully, Albus picked up the bags and trudged out of the store, towards the restaurant.

He entered the noisy establishment, and immediately ordered a butterbear. When the glass was delivered to him, he hailed a table near the back, and waited for his girlfriend.

Within a couple of minutes, his glass was near empty, and he began wondering how long it would take Mel to peruse "only a few racks." At her rate, Albus guessed hours. Resigning himself to at least another twenty minutes of solitude, he sighed and wished he had something more exciting to do. With a lack of options, he picked up the menu and examined the choices. His eyes froze hungrily on the Treacle Tart listed in the dessert section.

The door of the restaurant jingled open and Albus glanced up hopefully. He released his breath when he saw the newcomers were Claire Zabini and Andrea Parkinson, two Slytherin girls in his year with whom he had little acquaintance. The girls' circle of friends was very small and included only the pair of them and Malfoy, and Albus, purely by principle, avoided them.

The girls ordered their drinks, then came over and sat at the last available table adjacent to Albus', chatting emphatically all the while.

Albus knew that he was taught from a young age not to eavesdrop, but he had finished reading the menu, and the girls' talk was loud.

"I tried to get him to come, but apparently study is more important," Andrea was saying. Albus could almost hear her eyes roll. "The year has only has started; what could he possibly have to study?"

Claire sighed. "This would have been much easier if he were here. He would know exactly what to buy."

"How do gay boys always know what to buy and where to find it?" Andrea asked rhetorically, confirming Albus' suspicion of who they were talking about. "It's like they have a sixth sense."

"What's the point of _having_ a gay best friend, if they're too busy to go shopping with you!" Claire cried out, drawing others' attention to their table.

Their conversation stalled in a moment of distress, as if the gravity of their crisis required thought-provoking silence. Finally, Andrea spoke, putting in a good word for their blond-haired friend. "We shouldn't be too hard on him. I mean, it's not like he _always_ ditches us. When he knows it's urgent, he'll come; like that time he postponed study to help you find a dress for your cousin's wedding. Maybe this time studying won," she said, placating her friend a little, who audibly sighed.

"I swear that's all he does. Study and occasional shopping. If it were me, I'd switch them around: shopping with occasional study." They laughed. Albus snorted. _Girls_. _Whether Slytherin or Gryffindor, they're made of the same label._

Claire suddenly pondered out loud, "I thought gay boys were supposed to enjoy shopping."

Albus raised an eyebrow. He thought so too.

"He does," Andrea snorted. "Have you seen the clothes he wears? They're more expensive, more fashionable _and_ more flattering than anything I own." Albus thought he could detect a hint of envy in her voice, suffused in cleverly-camouflage longing. "I suppose, he's just more..." she paused to find the right word, "...calm about it than we are."

Claire huffed. "Sometime I wish he wasn't. But _c'est la vie_, I suppose," she sighed dramatically.

Albus scoffed. If her biggest problem right now was the Malfoy wasn't as "gay" as she wanted him to be, then as far as he was concerned, her world was fairly small.

"Hey stranger."

Albus jumped. "Mel! You're back!"

Mel frowned through her smile, if that were even possible. "You sound like you weren't expecting me."

Albus flashed a smile. "I thought you'd take longer, that's all."

Mel gestured to the doorway and said, "I could keep shopping, you know."

"No!" Albus cried, too quickly. "Please, sit. What do you want? Butterbear?"

She nodded as she sat and arranged her bags around her like a wall, all within an arm's reach of her

"I'll be right back," he promised and rushed to the counter.

Upon his return, he saw Mel reading the same menu he was reading earlier. On an impulse, he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"My my, you're in a better mood than before," she commented, raising a thin eyebrow at him.

Albus shrugged. "You were shopping before. Now you're here, and I'm here, and there are no racks around us. That's generally all it takes to make a bloke content," he said, smiling.

Mel giggled and rolled her eyes. "As long as you're happy."

Albus paused and searched for his next words. "Well...there is _one_ other thing that makes a bloke happy," he said, fishing for Mel's inquiry.

"What's that?" she asked.

He didn't respond, but leaned forward towards her, giving her no doubt as to his intentions.

She laughed but responded as he wanted. She planted her lips on his and leaned in for a kiss.

Albus reached for her with his hands; one on the back of the neck, and the other tracing lightly up her lower left arm. He deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue to the seam of her lips. She sighed happily and complied, relaxing into his embrace and reaching her tongue out to meet his. Albus was reminded of why he had wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Mel, rather than Matt.

They remained locked like this for a few moments. Albus' hand became more daring and crept further up her arm until it reached her shoulder. Wondering just how far he could take it here, he dropped it a couple of centimetres to her breast. He could feel her smile against his mouth, but she gently pushed his chest away.

"Not here," she whispered against his face. "Too many people."

With a sigh, he conceded. It was too crowded. "Let's get back," he suggested playfully, the green in his eyes glinting as if he had a secret.

Through her smile, she bit her bottom lip. "Yeah. Alright."

As quickly as they could, they grabbed the shopping bags and left the building, in favour of a quieter dormitory.


	4. Potions, Partners, and Slughorn's Plan

Chapter 4

**Potions, Partners and Slughorn's Evil Plan**

Having read ahead of the rest of the class, well into their textbook's next chapter, Scorpius found he knew most of what Professor Slughorn was drawling about as he twitted excitedly about the front of the classroom. Even still, his head was bowed, making notes, ears listening fixedly to the stumpy man at the front of the Potions classroom. Despite his attempts at full concentration, he could hear his two friends, Andrea and Claire, next to him, whispering about standard Hogwarts gossip.

"—I heard that _she_ dumped _him_ because he went around talking about her like a common slut," Claire was hissing harshly into Andrea's face.

"That _can't_ be, Chris said that Olivia's friend Rachel heard it from Seth that _Tom_ broke it off because Helen was becoming really clingy," Andrea responded, nodding fiercely.

Scorpius tried to hold the eye roll, but couldn't. They were unbelievable. _Hogwarts_ was unbelievable. The rumour mill never stopped turning.

"Clingy?" Claire screeched.

"Shhh!" Scorpius replied. "Do you want Slughorn to give you detention?"

The girls rolled their eyes. "Scorpius, you can't tell me this doesn't interest you," Andrea prompted.

"Not currently. Tell me later, _after_ classes," he whispered, trying to shift his focus back onto the professor, who was scrawling on the blackboard behind him in handwriting that looked like it belonged to a four-year-old.

"But it won't be as exciting—"

"Shhh!" Scorpius warned again.

"This stuff is easy!" Claire said, pointing to his textbook. "But go ahead, rain on our parade, like you _always_ do," she huffed, pinching the pale skin on Scorpius' right arm.

Scorpius jerked, causing his quill to scratch a long thin black line across his page. "Ow, woman!" he cried out, drawing a few people's attention. He rubbed his arm, though the pain was already gone. "Why I put up with you two, I'll never know," he mumbled.

"Without us, your life would be terribly boring, admit it," Andrea said, smirking.

Scorpius rolled his eyes again and didn't answer. Mainly because he knew Andrea was right. They were his only friends in this school, and despite their differences, he genuinely liked them. He supposed knowing them since they were all three in nappies helped; he had grown up with them. The trio knew almost everything about each other, and Scorpius was comfortably aware that if times were dire, they would stand for him, and he them. They may well have been his sisters.

"...be very careful when adding the salamander scales, students," Slughorn was saying. "Measure it perfectly, and remember to stir clockwise while you mix it in to what _should_ be a violet potion."

Scorpius became aware of his surroundings after the mini monologue in his mind, noticing that suddenly students were getting up and moving about the room. Cursing his inattentiveness, he rose also, hoping to follow the crowd. Andrea and Claire beside him hadn't even noticed and remained chatting animatedly about what Scorpius assumed was Tom and Helen's breakup. Honestly...he didn't even know _who_ they were.

"Girls," Scorpius chimed in, grabbing their attention. "You might want to get—"

"Malfoy," he heard a girl say from behind him, tapping his shoulder hesitantly.

Scorpius quickly turned and frowned. What on earth was Melissa Gordon doing, tapping on his shoulder?

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"Well...come on then. Let's get the ingredients," she said, walking over to the supply closet.

Scorpius' first thought that the girl had gone completely insane; and that maybe she had mistaken him for someone else. But he dismissed the thought when he recalled her saying his name. Then he remembered his mind lapse. Perhaps Slughorn had assigned them partners while he was silently thinking about his friends.

His guess was confirmed when Slughorn piped up. "You must agree with your partner on who will do the chopping and who will do the stirring! Remember class!"

Scorpius doubted anyone else heard the short professor in the ruckus of scraping chairs and mindless chatter, but he rushed off after Gordon to help her collect their ingredients.

-mp-

When Mel had heard her name being called out immediately after Malfoy's, she was a little startled. It wasn't that she didn't want to work with Malfoy, but that all she knew about him was that he was often the victim of many of Albus' friends' insults. She wondered why Slughorn would pair them up. She thought of Albus, wishing _they_ were working together, but then she knew they would never get work done; not only because they would get constantly distracted, but also because they were among the weakest at Potions in the class.

_Perhaps that's why Slughorn put me with Malfoy_, she thought, as she and the blonde boy began working on measuring and chopping their supplies. With a quick glance around the room, she noticed that Slughorn had more-or-less, paired his stronger students with weaker ones.

Her eyes stopped on Albus from across the room and saw him frowning. She noticed that his partner was one of Malfoy's friends...Claire or Chloe...she wasn't too sure. The girl was chatting to him (though from this distance, Mel couldn't hear her), and Albus' forehead was creasing in confusion as he brought the textbook closer to his face, as if that would transform the words into English.

"Um ... hey look," she said, a little tentatively, getting Malfoy's attention up from the chopping board. "Albus is with one of your friends." Mel pointed.

Malfoy ducked his head up briefly and smirked at the pair of them. "Poor Potter," he mumbled, a smile almost gracing his lips.

"Why do you say that?" Mel asked. "Isn't she good at potions?"

"_If_ she focuses on the task. She's been known to talk people's ear off," he said, watching them.

Mel didn't know what to say to that. She didn't even know if Malfoy was saying that in fun or out of resentment. He showed little emotion in his face, and his tone of voice never wavered. She watched as his head ducked down once again to the board in front of him. A small lock of light blond hair fell down the side the side of his face, in front of his eyes, but he payed it no attention, focused as he was on slicing the ginger root before him.

Mel thought the silence between them was awkward, but Malfoy seemed content with it. So she pulled her textbook a little closer and began measuring the bubotuber pus into a beaker. She retched a little. The yellow liquid smelled repulsive.

The class stretched on longer than usual, Mel was sure. Slughorn floated around the classroom, smiling absently, obviously pleased with his seating plan. Mel knew she shouldn't complain. After all, she was paired with the smartest boy in their year, but she just wished she could actually talk to him.

The witch took a deep breath. She was a Gryffindor, wasn't she? She glanced at the quiet blond. "So...you like potions?"

-mp-

After getting over the initial confusion that Melissa Gordon was indeed his partner, Scorpius frowned and steeled himself to survive the next hour or so of the lesson. He loathed it when the professors paired the students up, because it meant he would always work with someone he had absolutely no interest in...and more often than not, someone who didn't like him.

He sent a grateful prayer that he wasn't paired with a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He would rather fake a sickness and retreat to his dorm than spend more than hour at the mercy of Matt's horrible judgements. He supposed working with Potter would have been alright though, but, as he flicked his gaze over to Claire, he saw sure Potter had his hands full with her.

Gordon wasn't too bad. He could tell she was confused with him, but he was okay with that. She didn't need to know anything about him. He doubted he would ever speak to them again after their Memory Potion was complete.

But as it stood presently, the potion wasn't finished yet, and Gordon was making small talk.

"Yeah," he answered her question after a long silence. He didn't look up at her, and continued stirring.

"It's not too bad...I just wished I were better at it," she shrugged. "Must be a Gryffindor thing to be bad at Potions." Gordon smiled at her own comment.

Scorpius dispensed a breath. "If that's true, why is your boyfriend terrible at it?" He didn't mean for it to sound insulting, but his tone of voice made it so. Scorpius bit his inner lip, hoping her didn't upset her. The last thing he needed was another enemy.

Fortunately, his mind was overreacting, and he sighed in relief when he saw her chuckle. "He is, isn't he? But then again, he is a Potter. I don't care what his tie's colours are; you can't get more Gryffindor than a last name like Potter."

Scorpius found he was smiling at that. He remembered back to their first year, and the intimidating process of Sorting. Unlike his father, the Hat took a little more time Scorpius. It debated whether or not he should be placed into Ravenclaw, but his Malfoy genes carried through and he was put in Slytherin. But it was Albus Potter's Sorting that was more startling. Over at the Gryffindor table, they were already making room for him, when the Hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius had never heard the Great Hall more silent.

"Students!" Professor Slughorn yelled. "Before the period ends and you leave your cauldrons to simmer overnight—on a _low_ heat, mind—I have a new assignment to give you," he said with a smile that was far too wide for the cause, as if his news was worth celebrating. His smile flipped when he heard the class groan.

"Sir, you can keep the assignment...we won't be offended," called out Potter, with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed smugly. The class laughed, some slapping Potter on the back for his crack. Scorpius' mouth quirked up as well.

"That's very kind of you, Mr Potter, but nevertheless, you will receive it," Professor Slughorn answered back. He turned to the apprehensive class and proceeded to outline the task. "Your assignment is to complete a thesis on the history, effects, implications, and future uses on Memory Potions, paying close attention to each individual ingredient. I want you to tell me exactly why ginger roots, or salamander scales are needed to complete the potion. Understood?" Slughorn paused. "Now, this is not a normal essay and will require more work and research and more time. Thus, I am giving you until the end of _next_ term to hand in your final report. That will give you a couple of months at least." The class began mumbling and complaining already, the volume rising exponentially. Before it became too loud, Slughorn begged attention again. "I forgot to mention: you will be working in the pairs I assigned you to today. Dismissed!"

_What? _

No one made a move for the door, but spent a moment digesting Slughorn's last requirement. The students in the classroom were not happy, and suddenly they knew why the professor had paired them up with people they had never worked with before. This was an ongoing assignment, forcing people to expand their learning experience.

Scorpius swallowed and turned to see Mel giving him a small, fake smile, who looked as hesitant as he. He thought that Slughorn's attempt at getting the class to make new friends was going to be more difficult than writing the thesis itself.


	5. Mirror, Mirror, Quit Making Me Blush!

Chapter 5

**Mirror, Mirror, Quit Making Me Blush!**

The prospect of having to spend a substantial amount of time with Claire Zabini until well into next year was not appealing. Laying aside the fact that Albus hardly knew her, her ability to talk non-stop was enough to make his head feel like it had recently acquired a Bludger as a house guest. He spent only a little over an hour with her in the Potions classroom, but seventy minutes with her was more than enough. He cringed when he thought of their scheduled weekly meet-ups to begin their research.

Albus hated Slughorn.

Raking his fingers through his scruffy hair, he sat back against the deep green Slytherin couch and stared into the embers of the fire that were slowly dying. _Much like my life_, he thought, sighing dramatically.

"Mate, I told you before you enrolled that you shouldn't do Potions," Bryce Gilles, one of his Beaters, said from his position hunched over a chess board. Opposite him was Merrick Sims, Chaser, who clearly had the upper hand in the game before them. The two seventh-years had been playing for well over two hours.

"Shut up and get back to your game," Albus said, throwing a pillow aimed for his head.

"Oi! You wanker!"

The pillow was tossed back, hitting Albus square in the face.

Matt laughed from beside Albus, his head peaking up over his comic to watch his friends.

"I don't see why my predicament is so funny to you, Morion," Albus sneered in his direction. He huffed and placed the pillow comfortably behind him and leaned into it.

"You're such a drama queen, Potter. It's just a Potions assignment," Matt laughed.

Albus stared him down. "It's not the assignment I'm worried about. It's the...company," Albus said, whispering the last word, lest anyone here, particularly Zabini herself. He cast a look around and spotted Malfoy sitting on a single-seat couch near the back of the room, reading a textbook. Albus noticed the blond boy had a smile on his face as he read his book, which he thought was entirely strange. What could be funny in a textbook? Shrugging, he turned back to Matt.

"What's wrong with her, Al? She's not exactly hard on the eyes," Matt smirked.

Albus screwed his face. "Seriously? One: I've got a girlfriend, and two: I'm not—"

"Ok, ok," Matt said. "I'm just messing with you."

"Well, mess no more...I've got a headache." Albus slumped down and sighed, clutching his hair again.

Merrick, who had just captured Bryce's second bishop, spoke up. "Ok, I've had enough of this pity party," he said, obviously wanting a change of topic. "When's our next Quidditch practice, Cap'n?"

Albus stifled a yawn and told him it was tomorrow. "Be there on time, Bryce, alright? Just this once." His teammate had the grace to look sheepish. "First game is in November, against Gryffindor, too, so it isn't gonna be easy. We need to put in one hundred percent," he said, adopting his 'Captain tone', as Matt liked to call it. He dropped it immediately, when he fought a yawn again. "I'm heading up to bed. See you lads tomorrow," Albus bid. He received a grunt in return from Matt, who had buried his head once more in his comic, watching the moving cartoons raptly. Bryce and Merrick ignored him altogether. Albus shrugged and turned to the staircase, feeling suddenly exceptionally tired.

The stairs to the sixth year boys' dorms seemed longer than usual and Albus found himself dragging his feet up the last couple of the steps. Once inside the empty room, he marched straight to his bed, stripped off his t-shirt and trousers, deposited them into the mess of his trunk and meandered over to the connecting bathroom to brush his teeth. He shivered as the cold tiles chilled his bare feet.

"Hey, handsome," came a greeting in a definite female voice.

Albus jumped and almost dropped his toothbrush before his tired brain registered that his mirror had just spoken.

"Shuddup," Albus groaned through his toothbrush, as he swivelled the tap on.

"My, my, Mr Potter. With an attitude like that..." the mirror said, sounding affronted.

Albus sighed. "Sorry, Sybil," he said, referring to the name that the boys had christened the mirror with. With such an outspoken personality as hers, a name was required. "Just really tired." He proceeded to scrub his teeth clean.

"You look like crap," Sybil helpfully offered.

Albus snorted, causing him to choke on the peppermint paste in his mouth. He spit some out and continued. "Thanks," he grumbled.

"Just your face, though," the mirror continued. "The rest of you is _gorgeous_. I mean, Mr Potter, have you been working out?" Sybil asked, admiration in her tone.

Albus pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and stared at the mirror. "Stop perving on me," he said with a small smirk. "I have a girlfriend, you know. A relationship with the two of us would never work," he joked. It occurred to him them of how stupid he must look: looking into a mirror, and talking about dating.

"Shame, if you ask me," Sybil sighed dramatically. "I suppose I shall have to spend the rest of my life alone." Albus snorted again. "As long as I can keep catching glimpses of you delicious pieces of male specimens all day long."

With a roll of his eyes, Albus resumed his mission to clean his teeth.

"Speaking of delicious..." Sybil almost whispered, as the door to the bathroom opened.

It was Malfoy.

Through the mirror, Albus froze and observed his appearance, and saw Malfoy looking at him. Clearly, neither boy was expecting the other: Albus, in nothing but boxers; Malfoy, in a tight singlet and shorts, carrying his bathroom kit. Embarrassment heated Albus' system when he realised that he was standing there staring with a mouth full of toothpaste.White froth had collected on the sides of his lips. He must look like a complete imbecile.

"Why, Mr Malfoy, you look positively edible," Sybil said, speaking first after a short awkward silence. "Don't you agree, Albus?"

Albus' eyes widened as he continued to stare through the mirror at the blonde. _Edible?_

Malfoy spoke first. "Uh...sorry. Don't mind me," he said, turning to leave.

"No, it's cool. It's your bathroom too," was what Albus meant to say but it came out sounding muffled and gurgled. He bent over the sink to spit out the residue and restore his ability to speak. With Albus' head averted away from the mirror, he missed the brilliant flush of pink on Malfoy's usually pale face, as the boy was standing directly behind him and could see the view in front of him clearly.

Sybil giggled.

Albus rinsed quickly, and then straightened his posture and turned to the blonde behind him. "Sorry about that," he said, "I must have sounded ridiculous then."

"Oh ... no, y-you sounded ... er ... fine," Malfoy murmured vaguely. His eyes were very deliberately not looking at Albus.

"Indeed," Sybil sighed.

Albus ignored the mirror and nodded. "Ok. Cool. Bathroom's all yours," he said, stalking out past Malfoy, trying to act as if he hadn't just embarrassed himself in front of Malfoy, with a mouth full of toothpaste and his earlier rendition of deer-in-headlights look. And Sybil just had to stirred up more trouble, as usual.

On his way out, Albus missed the blonde's very small gasp in the split second when their bodies passed each other, so intent he was on getting to his bed as fast as possible. If his bed had a voice too, then Albus was sure it would be inviting him to sleep. Gratefully, he reached his four-poster and collapsed.

Sleep was just curling into his consciousness, ready to snatch it away for another night, when Malfoy exited the bathroom. Albus, who was still semi-awake, couldn't help but watch him through the slits of his eyes, as he tiptoed over to his bed next to Albus'. Albus took note of the other boy's appearance. _How is it that he looks like _that_ when he's going to bed?_ Albus swore that Malfoy's hair was neatly brushed. He watched as the other boy placed his kit down onto his bedside table. He then grabbed a bottle and began to spread some cream-like substance all over his face, arms and legs. It wasn't long before the sweet, fresh smell reached him. Something fruity. It was nice, Albus pondered.

It occurred to Albus that he and the blond had been in each other's classes and dormitories since their first year, but Malfoy had probably occupied more of his thoughts these past few days than all previous five years. Slightly annoyed, Albus pondered why, now, when there was more at stake this year? He had made a mental pact days earlier to stop thinking about Malfoy. Right good job he was doing of that. He was now Quidditch captain, he was incredibly popular—not only in Slytherin, but throughout the student body—and they had just begun their NEWTS studies, for exams next year—not that study was particularly high priority for Albus, but still, it was the principle of the matter. It just didn't make sense to have Malfoy in his head.

Through the small opening of his eyelids, Albus watched the boy finish applying the pleasant-smelling cream on his legs—which, Albus thought bizarrely, had no hair—get into bed and snuggle beneath his blanket, keeping quiet to not wake Albus. Soon only his blond hair was visible, which stood out against the dark green pillow case. The fluttering lamp light from the walls of the room caused Malfoy's hair to gleam. Albus, not for the first time, wondered if his hair could actually be _that_ blond.

Albus sighed. He supposed Malfoy was always in the back of his mind, especially because of Matt and the rest of his team. Albus was always uncomfortably aware of the teasing, mocking, and practical jokes, but it seemed now, more than before, he felt sorry for the boy.

_Whatever_, thought Albus. He was tired; he had practice tomorrow and right now was not the time to be thinking of Malfoy.

With that final thought, Albus let sleep claim him, but not before catching a last whiff of Malfoy's nice smelling cream.


	6. Attempting to Bleed a Hard Rock

Chapter 6

**Attempting to Bleed a (Hard) Rock**

Early the next morning, Scorpius was roused from his sleep by one of his favourite sounds: Potter playing his guitar.

Scorpius remembered the first time he had heard the other boy play years ago. He had been so surprised. Potter had never said anything about knowing how to play the instrument, let alone _sing_. He still hadn't. In fact, Scorpius would bet his wand arm that none of the other boys knew Potter could play, and he was certain that Potter didn't know that _he_ knew. Scorpius spared a thought for Potter's girlfriend and wondered whether Mel knew about Potter's talent. For some reason, he found himself hoping that she didn't.

Clearly, Potter was embarrassed about his secret hobby. Which was why he would only ever play before the sun came up, and very softly too. But considering that his bed was closest to Potter's, and the fact that Scorpius was a light sleeper, he would always wake up when Potter started playing. And he didn't mind at all. In his secret opinion, Potter was brilliant.

_I'm trying to beat my misery_

_ I don't wanna go across the sea_

_ And if I could take you everywhere_

_ There'd be no cause for my despair..._

Morion, who was in the bed to Potter's right, began to stir noisily, and Potter immediately stopped playing, cutting the song. Scorpius frowned. He had liked the song, even though he had no clue what it was. Willing Morion to stop moving and go back to sleep, Scorpius hoped Potter would continue.

After a few moments of silence, Scorpius heard Potter release a breath, then shuffle around to find a comfortable position, before readying himself to play.

Acoustic sounds crossed over to Scorpius' ears once more, and he smiled. Even through the sets of heavy curtains on his and Potter's bed, the sounds of his guitar and voice filtered in softly, gently, and Scorpius felt warm. Accompanying the murmur of melody was the dimming light of the pre-dawn sun that was minutes away from peeking from behind the mountains. Scorpius always kept the curtains on the window-side of his bed open, as he loved waking up to the twofold ambiance of dawn and his own personal morning lullaby.

_I know you suffer for my art_

_ Always pulling us apart_

_ You are forever in my brain_

_ Even when I cause you pain..._

In his sleepy state, his brain not yet thinking entirely straight, Scorpius let his mind run wild. With a drowsy smile on his face, he imagined that Potter was singing to him; that his lyrics were meant for him. His voice and his instrument penetrated Scorpius and warm prickles tickled his skin. He almost fell asleep again listening to Potter, so pleasantly numbed was he from the song Potter had chosen this morning.

_And I know we won't touch for months_

_ And your smell will evade me_

_ But our love could survive a war_

_ Without the slightest sore _

Completely unbidden, Scorpius felt a stirring between his legs, and his eyes snapped open. _That_ was absolutely inappropriate. Lethargy fled from him, and embarrassment took its place. He couldn't believe he started to get aroused listening to Potter _sing_. As Potter continued his music, Scorpius tried not to listen, and pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch, willing himself to calm down and cool off, as his skin seemed to have been the victim of a Warming Charm. It would certainly _not do_ to get off on Potter. No, on Potter's _voice_, Scorpius corrected, not Potter himself. His plan wasn't working. His erection was not leaving because Potter was not stopping. Desperate, Scorpius began to move around and make noise, loud enough for Potter to hear and cease his playing.

It worked. Potter's voice ended and he stopped the strings on his guitar from making any more noise.

Scorpius breathed out, and lay face up in his bed, looking at the carvings on the ceiling of his four-poster and thinking of Potions homework to get his heart to stop acting as if a ferret were bouncing around in his ribcage.

What was _that_?

-mp-

The rest of the day had Scorpius trying to justify his reaction to Potter's song, and he summed it down to one word. Loneliness. He reasoned that if you were to get a hypothetical blender, and mix together loneliness, your roommate's pre-dawn lullaby about love, and the fact that you're gay ... voila! You get aroused. It was a natural response, and if there is anywhere in Hogwarts that Scorpius could embrace it, it would be in the privacy of his own bed—with the curtains closed.

_I have nothing to be ashamed about_, Scorpius rationalised. Even with this new thought, his cheeks still began to flame anytime his path remotely crossed with Potter.

Potions class was torture. Scorpius found it highly uncomfortable to spend so much time with Mel, Potter's long-time girlfriend. He imagined just how bad the repercussions would be if he told her that he almost got off on her boyfriend's singing this morning, and he shuddered. He may as well die, if anything so incriminating ever left his lips. All throughout the double period, Scorpius couldn't help but shoot infinitesimal glances at the other boy, who was sitting with Claire, looking wholly miserable at having to do so.

-mp-

That night in the common room, he was cornered by his two friends. Evil smirks shaped their faces as they peered at him with expressions that screamed: 'we know!'

Scorpius gulped. "Hi girls," he said hesitantly.

"You've got the hots for Potter," Claire blurted. A little too loudly, in Scorpius' opinion.

His eyes bulged, and he coughed twice to dislodge the sliver of saliva that he choked on. "What?" he squeaked.

Claire and Andrea sat down on either side of him and stared at his rapidly reddening face.

"I saw you," Claire said, "in Potions. You couldn't stop looking at him!" she squealed through her giggles.

Scorpius blanched and weighed up his options on what to say next. Denial won. "I don't know what you're on about, Claire, honestly," he said, trying to add in a little snort on the end, but it failed when he began choking again.

Andrea spoke next. "Then why do your cheeks look as red as the Weasleys' hair?" she laughed.

"I don't—er...look, I have no idea what you both are talking about," he said quickly, looking around the room and noticing that no one was looking at them, thank Merlin. He could only imagine just what the girls would do if he told them about this morning.

"Stop being an idiot, Scorpius. We _saw_ you, we _know_ you like him!" Claire insisted, barely able to contain her glee in her smile.

Scorpius didn't understand why his apparent infatuation with Potter would cause his friends so much happiness. "You don't know anything!" he hissed. "Honestly, if you two spent half as much time studying than creating gossip, you'd be smarter than me." As the last word left his lips, he realised that he sounded harsher than he meant to.

Andrea frowned. "Scorpius...it's not a bad thing to like someone, you know," she said gently, making Scorpius feel bad for his lashing.

Claire nodded enthusiastically. "Look, if you like him, good for you. I can't blame you, too. That boy is positively edible. I'm so lucky to be his Potions partner!"

A sudden rush of anger rose up inexplicably in Scorpius. How dare she say that? "Don't talk about him like that. And he has a girlfriend, for crying out loud!"

Claire and Andrea exchanged a knowing look and smile, as if they suddenly understood. "Yep," Andrea said. "He likes him." As if that confirmed everything.

Claire giggled, Scorpius released a sharp breath.

"I don't like him!" he defended.

A couple of heads turned when they heard his cry, and Scorpius bit his lip. The trio continued with hushed tones.

"You know, I'm half tempted to bring out a bottle of Veritaserum here," Andrea said with a sigh. "Getting a confession out of you is like a bleeding a rock."

Scorpius shook his head adamantly, causing his blonde fringe to fly about his forehead. He looked at the two girls with a pleading look. "There's nothing to confess. So I looked at Potter during Potions, so what? I look at Professor Slughorn, too. Does that mean I'm in love with him?"

Claire furrowed her nose in disgust. "Scorpius, that is repulsive."

"Exactly!" he whispered harshly. "And why are we continuing this conversation? Even if, and I mean _if_, I liked Potter, he's completely straight! With a girlfriend! Whom he's been dating for months!"

"All minor details, if you ask me," Andrea said flippantly, as if the power to turn Potter gay was in her hands.

Scorpius suddenly imagined how different the situation would be if Potter _were_ gay. Perhaps then...

He shook his head. What a stupid thing to think. He didn't _like_ Potter. He just got hard listening to him, that's all!

"Ooh look, Scorpius. Here's your man now!" Claire shrieked in a voice that could break glass.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and was about to retort when he saw Potter walk in. With a broomstick in hand, and closely followed by his friends, Scorpius knew he had just returned from Quidditch practice. He also, Scorpius couldn't help but notice, was freshly showered. Even from the distance, Scorpius could see droplets of water hanging off the edges of his black locks that were haphazardly arranged on his face, which looked flushed from the energy he had just no doubt expelled. He was laughing at something one of his friends had said, and Scorpius appreciated the way his eyes shined.

From a purely aesthetic point of view, Scorpius couldn't refute that Potter looked good.

After a moment, he shook his head from his little mind-wander and turned back to Claire and Andrea. Like a pair of vultures, they were staring at him again, leering.

"Denial does nothing for your complexion, honey," Andrea smirked.

Claire, predictably, giggled.

_Disclaimer: Lyrics are from Dinosaur by Kisschasy._


	7. MakeUp Emergencies and Girl Talk

_A/N: For those of you who were wondering when more canon characters would enter the scene ..._

Chapter 7

**Make-Up Emergencies and Girl Talk **

Hogwarts library was one of Scorpius' favourite places in the castle. It was a place of serenity, of peace and of sweet relief from unwanted stares and comments. His thoughts belonged to himself as the book he was perusing became a barrier between himself and the rest of the student body.

Currently, though, he was sharing his space with his Potions partner. Irritated that another would trespass into his private sanctuary, Scorpius was already apprehensive about their little study session. Never mind the fact that Scorpius was still highly embarrassed at his unfortunate reaction to Potter's guitar-playing a few days ago. With his head bowed deep into his book, Scorpius' aim was to avoid Mel as much as possible. This, it seemed, was harder than predicted as the two were supposed to be working together on their project.

"I don't care why Thomas Tuttle felt the need for a Memory Potion!" Mel blurted from beside him, where she was reading her own history textbook on the origins of Memory Potions. Clearly, she was aggravated by the very little they had done so far. "In fact, I don't care about memory potions at all!" She sighed. "Merlin, I hate Potions."

Scorpius felt like rolling his eyes. He was very tempted to ask why she chose to study the subject at all if she possessed such a distaste towards the art. Potions require attention, focus and appreciation—none of which she had at the moment. Still, the blonde remained quiet, head down, and studiously reading.

"Er...Malfoy," Mel murmured, looking at a profile view of his face.

Hating to do so, Scorpius turned his head towards her briefly. "Yes?"

She sucked in some air to say something, but thought better of it and said, "Never mind. It's nothing."

Grateful, Scorpius dropped his blond head and continued to read the differences between the properties of Memory Potions and Remembralls. Fascinating subject, Scorpius thought ... or it would be if he weren't so caught up on the hidden awkwardness behind this situation. For the hundredth time, he told himself to get over it.

"Mel!" came a shriek from the Transfiguration shelves of the library. Scorpius looked up to see a red-headed girl wave enthusiastically at them. A girl whose last name was Potter. Scorpius inwardly groaned at his ill luck and the unhappy coincidence of her family relations, as she came over to them.

"Hello Lily," Mel greeted happily, shoving some of their heavy books aside to make room for Lily to come sit at their already cramped table. "How are you?"

Lily sighed dramatically. "Exhausted. Just finished a two-foot long Charms essay that I'm positive will get a T. Merlin, I hate OWLS. I don't know how you managed last year." Here, she paused, and as if just noticing the third occupant of the desk, smiled and waved. "Hey, Scorpius," she said casually.

Scorpius blinked.

"Er...hello," he mumbled.

How did Lily Potter know his name? Well, no, that's a stupid question. Almost everyone in the school knew his name. But still, the way she said it. Like the two of them were so familiar with each other; like they had been best friends for years. What's more, she used his first name, which, in Hogwarts, was only a term used for friends. They weren't friends, were they? Scorpius did a quick mental check and reviewed that he knew very little about Lily Potter, and she knew very little about him. They weren't even in the same grade. No, definitely not friends. Not even acquaintances, in fact.

"You alright?" Mel asked in a concerned voice.

It took Scorpius a few seconds to realise she was talking to him. "Yes. I'm fine," he answered quickly, sparing a glance at the two girls.

He noticed then that Lily and Albus Potter shared a few facial features, obviously inherited from one of their parents. The shape of Lily's eyes, her cheekbones, and lips were exactly the same as Albus'.

This got Scorpius wondering at _how on earth _he knew what Albus Potter's lips looked like. He shook his head: perhaps he was imagining things.

"What are you two up to?" Lily inquired, tilting her head to look at the textbook open in front of Mel.

"Potions," Mel groaned. "So boring. Well, _I_ think so. But Scorpius seems to enjoy it," she said with a smile. "Right?"

Scorpius looked at her. "I suppose so."

"I've always despised Potions. Like dad in that way," Lily said. She fished in her purse and pulled out a small black pencil-case like container, which Scorpius immediately recognised as a make-up kit. He had one exactly like it in his own bag. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm meeting someone here in a few minutes and I look atrocious, don't I? Thought I'd fix myself up a bit." She peered deeply into the small case and shuffled some things around with her index finger.

"You look fine," Mel encouraged. "Doesn't she?" she asked Scorpius.

Once again, the blond looked stumped as to why they would want his opinion, but years of being much attuned to what females want—being best friends with Claire and Andrea, for one thing—he knew what his answer should be. "You look very nice," he said, though he himself was indifferent. Sure, he could appreciate when a girl looked beautiful, but it didn't grab his attention like it would most guys'.

Lily smiled gratefully but continued her search in her case. Apparently, the tool she was after wasn't there. "Blast, I've lost my mascara. Where in Merlin's name is it?" she huffed, looking quite put out. "Now I might as well look like a troll when Nicholas comes."

Scorpius thought that was a bit of an exaggeration. Her appearance certainly didn't rival that of a troll's. But, he thought, when it comes to meeting boys, you could never be too pedantic.

"Mel, you don't by any chance carry make-up, do you?" Lily asked.

"Sorry," Mel replied, sounding guilty that she didn't.

Then, out of the complete blue, Scorpius found himself reaching into his bag. He didn't know what compelled him, and as if his hand was acting on its own accord, he reached to his make-up case, and pulled out his own mascara, which he never really used. Once upon a time, he figured that he _might_ need it for something. But alas, the plastic wrapping about the tube was still intact: a testament to its abandonment on Scorpius' part.

"Here," he mumbled, and reaching over, placed the black stick in front of Lily.

He watched her eyes widen in shock. "Oh, Scorpius, how did you...oh thanks," she said, gratitude pouring out in her words. "You sure?" she asked.

"'Course. I don't use it anyway. Keep it."

Lily smiled. "Thank you so much. Oh, you're so nice," she thanked, grasping the tube.

Scorpius felt very good about himself, then. This random act of kindness lifted his spirits. He saw Mel turn to him with a grin on her face, as if she approved of him. Scorpius wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not.

Holding a small mirror aloft, Lily began to hastily and steadily apply the stuff to her eyelashes. When she was done, she recapped it and thrust it in front of Scorpius, who shook his head.

"No, I was serious. Keep it."

"I can't...it's yours," she said.

"It suits you better than it does me, trust me," Scorpius insisted, feeling a little embarrassed at sitting in the library talking to a girl about make-up. If Potter's team were to walk in now, he'd never hear the end of it. "Keep it," he repeated.

"Alright, thanks," Lily conceded, a gentle smile shaping the lips he so recently compared to Potter's. Scorpius averted his eyes. His cheeks bloomed red when Lily continued, "You're a legend, Scorpius. Maybe I should always come to you for make-up emergencies." She giggled at her own little joke.

"That was really nice of you, Scorpius," Mel agreed, causing a twinge of annoyance to spring up in Scorpius.

Why was he getting annoyed at Mel's appreciation and not Lily's? Scorpius shrugged it off.

Mel then began asking Lily about Nicholas and what the story was there. Scorpius only half listened to them as he simultaneously peered down at his textbook.

-mp-

Under the poignant light of the almost-full moon, Scorpius, Andrea and Claire spent the last minutes before curfew sitting in one of Hogwarts' many beautiful courtyards. Vine-covered trellises surrounded them, granting them solace from the rest of the student body, while warm breezes wafted through their leafy corner.

They sat talking about the more important things in life.

"I decided to finally order than new blue jacket I saw the other day. You know, the one with the side-ways zipper. I think it looks retro." Claire declared to the other two.

"You _didn't_. Claire, I told you that it makes your shoulders look ten times wider than normal," Andrea protested.

"She's right, you know," Scorpius agreed. "You should have gone for the green one instead. It's less bulky and the buttons are cute."

"What's you obsession with green?" Claire asked, miffed at her friends' disagreement. "I swear everything you own is green."

Scorpius frowned at her, then deliberately looked down at the hooded coat he was currently wearing, which was, undoubtedly, chrome in colour. "Everything I own, Claire? Really?"

She huffed. "You know what I mean."

The three Slytherins would sometimes be found here, talking and gossiping about such—who was dating whom, why so and so dyed her hair that hideous colour, why that poor bloke in Hufflepuff was convinced he was buffer than he looked—and generally winding down after particularly draining days. These moments were among the few that Scorpius would forget about schoolwork, expectations and other peoples' problems with him, and just spent time with his friends, letting himself go and indulging in topics he was forced to keep secret otherwise.

"I have to go shopping too, my wardrobe is steadily becoming more and more revolting," Scorpius announced. "I can't believe some of the things I once bought. Honestly, why didn't you stop me from buying that putrid yellow vest? Or that scarf that looks like it has Troll snot smothered all over it?"

"Oh, that is definitely repulsive," Andrea nodded. "When are we going shopping?"

Claire brightened up at the idea of shopping. "Tomorrow?"

Scorpius answered, "We've a bunch of assignments coming up. We can't go—"

"LALALALALALA!" the girls yelled out loudly, clapping their hands over ears, they drowned his voice. Scorpius stared at them with dead eyes until they shut up.

"Honestly!" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I just said the word 'assignment' and—"

"LALALA I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT LALALALA".

"Oh shut up!" Scorpius hissed

When they finally did, Andrea glared at Scorpius. "We made a pact to never talk about work during this time, and you just broke it. Shame on you, Malfoy." She shook her head solemnly, as if the crime he had just committed was unforgiveable. Scorpius had the fleeting thought that she would make an excellent mother.

Scorpius held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I apologise," he said. Then, a little hesitantly, asked, "So...when are we going shopping?"

Andrea and Claire grinned. "This weekend. And you're not getting out of it this time," came the answer that had an unspoken threat hanging off the end of it, in Scorpius' opinion.

Thinking it best to keep quiet and agree, Scorpius nodded.

_A/N: Seven chapters in ... what do you guys think so far? Let me know_


	8. Muggle Obsessions

_A/N: Small shout-out to _WB's Supernatural_ in this chapter. _

**Chapter 8**

**The Potter Men and Their Muggle Obsessions**

As the sun began to rise from behind the horizon, Albus hastily spelled his guitar to a quarter of its size and stuffed it at the bottom of his trunk once more. Then he got into a sleeping position and lay still, pretending he was asleep and had always been. He didn't think he could face his friends if they knew of his secret hobby. They'd probably laugh at him and call him a Muggle. He was a star Quidditch player and team captain—that's how he wanted them to remember him. Not the guitar-playing, singing freak.

Predictably, Malfoy was the first to get up. As he passed Albus' bed to head to the bathroom, he couldn't help but take another whiff of that fruity cream Malfoy used. It really was a nice smell.

Twenty minutes later, Malfoy still hadn't left the bathroom and Albus was just beginning to wonder what on earth could take so long when he heard Matt groaning and stretching from the bed next to his, fling his bed covers back and stand up. Knowing instinctively that if Matt entered the bathroom now—when Malfoy was still in it—the Battle of Hogwarts Two would erupt. The less contact Malfoy and Matt had, the better.

So Albus found himself getting up also to stall his friend from using the toilet.

"G'morning," Albus yawned, pulling open his bed curtains.

"Hey Albus," Matt greeted back, before moving towards the bathroom door.

Albus thought frantically. "Did you have a good dream last night?" he asked, knowing he sounded completely ridiculous.

Matt turned and looked at Albus strangely. "What?"

"You know...any good dreams?" Albus tried again, internally wincing. Why couldn't he have thought of a better thing to say?

"Er...maybe. I don't remember," Matt replied slowly, still contemplating whether Al was having a fit or something.

"I had a good one," Albus said quickly. "You have to hear it—"

"Can it wait?" Matt asked. "I kind of need to use the bathroom."

"No!" Albus cried a little too quickly and loudly. "I mean...er...you need to hear this now, mate, the dream was _that_ good."

Matt looked extremely hesitant but finally conceded. He sat back down on his bed and turned to Albus impatiently. "Well?"

Now Albus was stuck. He dearly wished Malfoy would hurry up in the bathroom. "Well...I was...flying..." he began.

"On a broom?" Matt asked through a yawn.

"No ... a dragon," Albus made up. He glanced at Matt's single raised eyebrow. "It was a Horntail...very scary, you know?"

Matt looked at Albus as if he had grown a second head. "Sure."

"So," said Albus desperately, keeping an eye glued in the direction of the still closed bathroom door, "I was flying on a Horntail...when all of the sudden...out of nowhere...I see the Snitch!"

"The Snitch?"

"The Snitch!"

"But you said you weren't on a broom..." said Matt testily.

"I'm telling you...this was a very bizarre dream," Albus said nodding solemnly; glancing to his left in what he hoped was a subtle fashion. Then, finally, the bathroom door opened and Malfoy walked out. Albus breathed a small sigh a relief.

"Well, then what?"

"Er ... that's it," Albus finished pitifully.

"That's it," Matt repeated, deadpan.

Albus nodded pathetically. "Pretty good dream, eh?"

Matt, who did not look too pleased, got up and walked to the bathroom, muttering, "can't believe he held me back for that..."

Albus sighed, and then suddenly turned to Malfoy, without thinking. "What took you so long?"

Malfoy looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide. Unbidden, Albus noticed that he looked quite nice. The twenty minutes in the bathroom suddenly made sense as he took in Malfoy's carefully done hair and chosen outfit and even the stuff he's put on his face. Malfoy's murmur of "Sorry?" shook him out of his ridiculous reverie.

Albus realised what he had just said and thought, and quickly muttered, "Nothing, never mind. Sorry," unable to come up with an explanation.

Malfoy ducked his head quickly, and Albus noticed his cheeks were red.

The situation was perfectly awkward—both parties seemed lost for words, when Albus finally stood up and headed to the bathroom. It was then he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and with red cheeks of his own, he realised this was probably the reason why Malfoy had blushed.

-mp-

The thunderous fluttering of wings that filled the Great Hall meant the arrival of the morning post. Albus looked up expectantly and spotted his dad's owl—christened Nymph—shoot in faster than the rest, a package of letters clutched in her talons. With large brown wings, she flew straight down to the Gryffindor table, where Albus saw his older brother James, untie one of the letters, open in and grin. Albus was dying to know what was in the letter when Tonks flew at him next and delivered her next letter. Greedily, to grabbed the second letter and opened it to read:

_Hi boys,_

_I got the new car! Your mother thinks I'm acting childish and she's leaning over my shoulder as I write this but I am so excited. I can't wait till you two and Lily come home from Christmas and see my new baby. She's bloody brilliant and runs perfectly. _

_ Miss you both; send my little girl my love! _

_ Bye_

_ Dad_

Albus couldn't help the grin spread across his face as it did his brother's. He and James made eye contact across the Great Hall and with twin smiles they let their minds wander with the excitement of their father's new car. Cars were one of the very few things that could make James and Albus see eye-to-eye. For years now, all three Potter men were extremely obsessed with Muggle cars, and their dad had been talking about getting a Chevy Impala for the longest time. It seemed, finally, their mother had relented, amidst murmurs of "perfectly good forms of wizard travel available ... you had to get a Muggle one."

"What's that about?" Matt asked, pointing his egg-covered fork at Albus' letter.

"Dad got that new car," Albus said happily.

Matt grunted. "Is that all?"

"_Is that all?_" Albus repeated in shock. How could he treat this so casually?

Matt held up his hand. "Look, I just don't see what the fuss is about. Why use Muggle ways to do things? Why not brooms, for Merlin's sake?"

Sure, Harry, James and Albus all loved brooms and whatnot, but there was something hypnotic about the purr of a car's engine that made them all shudder pleasantly. Albus couldn't wait till his seventeenth birthday in February when he could finally drive. But still, he was sure these were all things Matt wouldn't understand, and he sighed at the lost cause.

"Quidditch practice today?" Matt asked, clearly wanting to change the topic to something a little more magical.

Albus nodded. "Yep, after dinner."

He turned back to his breakfast and was about to spear some bacon on his fork when someone started tugging annoyingly on his shirt. "Al!"

"Ow, Lily! Go away," he muttered, wanting to back to his food.

"Albus! What was in the letter?" Lily asked, still yanking at his shirt.

"Lily, you're on the Slytherin side and you're a Gryffindor. Get lost," he complained.

Lily persisted. "I will, just tell me what as in the letter!"

Albus turned around and grabbed her hand which was still clutching a fist-full of Albus' sleeve. "Why don't you go ask James?"

Lily frowned. "I did, but he wouldn't answer. Just tell me what it was about, and then I'll go."

Albus became aware of his friends watching their confrontation, and he knew he had to appear assertive. "Lily, I'm warning you. Let go of me and go away," he said in a clear and even voice.

Lily sighed. "Albus," she said in the same tone, "just tell me what was in the letter."

"It's none of your business!" Albus cried.

"He's my dad too!" Lily yelled back.

"Just tell her, Albus!" Matt joined the conversation.

"Fine!" Albus exploded. "He bought the car! Happy?"

Lily smiled innocently and threw her arms around Albus in a hug, and with a quick peck on his cheek, said, "Thanks, Alby."

"Gerroff me!" Albus pushed her off and wiped his cheek angrily. "Why are you such a pest?"

"Love you too, big brother," Lily said as she straightened up.

She was about to walk away when she spotted someone sitting a few spots away from him. "Oh, hey Scorpius. Thanks again!" She smiled and waved.

Albus watched on in confusion, wondering how on earth Malfoy and Lily knew each other, why she called him by his first name, and why she was thankful to him. He noticed Malfoy blush brilliantly once more before mumbling, "No problem."

Lily giggled and headed back to the Gryffindor table, leaving Malfoy's face red, and Albus' eyebrows dipping in confusion.


	9. Getting Both Heads in the Game

Chapter 9

**Getting Both Heads in the Game**

Whenever Claire and Andrea sat together in an isolated corner, heads together and furiously whispering, Scorpius knew they were up to something. More often than not, he would later live to regret asking what.

"What are you up to?" Scorpius asked despite himself, approaching them with caution.

"Nothing," Claire smiled sweetly, but Scorpius was having none of it.

"It's not nothing," Scorpius said, "Come on, tell me...whose going out with whom...who lost their virginity...who bought a new dress." He ticked each off with his fingers, pointing out the most obvious and most scandalous options first.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Scorpius. That's not _all_ we talk about," she said indignantly.

Scorpius looked at her. "Humour me, what _were_ you talking about if not the usual gossip? Was it your History of Magic essay? Can't be, seeing as neither of you have started. Could it be that new potions discovery articled in the _Prophet_? Or perhaps you're debating on the Goblin Rights Act of 1683?" Scorpius drawled, not believing for a second that any of the above could be true.

Claire wore a dumbfounded expression, as she scrunched her face to figure out why Scorpius would be mentioning Goblin Rights Act to her of all people.

Andrea sighed impatiently. "Are you quite finished?"

Scorpius smirked.

"We were actually talking about ... where the best place to study would be," Andrea said, ignoring the puzzled face Claire was giving her.

"Indeed?" Scorpius asked dubiously, not buying it.

"Yes, in fact, we've just thought that on a beautiful day such as this, wouldn't it be marvellous to go outside and study?" Andrea asked.

Claire suddenly nodded in enthusiasm, as if she just realised what Andrea was saying.

Scorpius stood unsure. "Why? What's outside?"

Andrea huffed. "Well, the sun for one thing. Come on, Scorpius," she insisted. "Let's all go outside and study."

Claire was already standing up and gathering her bag, and Scorpius, with little choice, followed.

Exiting the Entrance Hall, Scorpius realised that Andrea was right. The weather was just right and the sun was just beginning its downward slope, signalling dusk. Scorpius began to head directly for the vine-covered courtyards, sure that this was where the girls meant, but they called him on and they continued walking—passed the courtyards, passed the greenhouses, down towards the Quidditch pitch. Scorpius was highly confused but remained quiet, thinking that if this was what it took to get some study done, then he would go along with it.

Andrea and Claire finally stopped about half-way down the grassy hill that led to the pitch, and the three sat down and began to extract their books. Scorpius couldn't help but notice little figures zooming around on the pitch, clearly in the middle of Quidditch practice. The green-coloured blurs of the students indicated that it was the Slytherin team. The blonde-haired wizard turned slowly towards his friends.

"Do you mean to tell me you led me all this way to _study_ when all you're planning to do is perve on the boys and gossip some more?" Scorpius said crossly. He also hadn't failed to realise than Albus Potter was right down there with them, but he thought it unwise to mention it to the girls.

Claire giggled. "Oh, Scorpius, live a little. So what if that's what we wanted to do?" she asked casually, her eyes glued to the practice session going on in front of them. "We're three hot-blooded teenagers, sitting here and watching seven highly fit males practicing their sport. Now tell me which part of that is so disagreeable?"

Scorpius sighed. "But it's just so ... it's not right. We should be studying."

"Oh, hush, you," Andrea said firmly.

Scorpius shut his mouth and fell back on the grass. "This is wrong," he mumbled, before pulling his book up and holding it directly over his upturned face, trying to make it seem like he wasn't interested.

The annoying part, Scorpius thought over the shameless giggles of his two friends, was that he _was_ interested. To be able to secretly ogle some of the finer specimens the Hogwarts could offer—even if they were students who despised him—was a chance that rarely presented itself. Add to it his curious recent obsession with Potter, and Scorpius was itching to lower his book, sit upright and watch the boys as eagerly as Claire and Andrea were doing right now. Still, it was the principle of the matter.

"Oh my, look at that skill. He _really _knows how to handle his broom," Andrea said in a hushed tone.

Scorpius clenched his teeth but resisted the urge to sit up.

"Look at how fast he's going! And so aggressive," Claire said dreamily.

His grip on his book went a little tighter.

"He looks positively _edible_ in that uniform. It's tight in all the right places," Andrea giggled.

He scrunched his eyes shut.

"I wonder what _he'd_ be like in bed," Claire whispered.

"That's it!" Scorpius shot up. "That's it! Shut up, both of you." He sighed loudly and furiously. He looked at their innocently smiling faces and snapped, "That was certainly _not_ necessary."

"Problem, Scorpius?" Andrea smiled.

He snarled in response, while the two girls chuckled and went back to their Quidditch-watching. Now that he had sat up, Scorpius found his eyes drawn to the players zooming around like flies, and without conscious thought, he found himself unable to look away from Potter, who flew higher than the rest, overseeing the play. He would occasionally call out orders, and although Scorpius couldn't hear them from this distance, he marvelled at the way his players obeyed him. That took power and authority, and Potter had that in spades. Scorpius watched as the black-haired captain flew, only half-heartedly looking for the Golden Snitch, appearing to be incredibly calm and cool and in control.

"He's looking good, isn't he?" Andrea asked in his ear.

Scorpius jumped. "What?"

"Potter," she said.

Scorpius frowned. "I don't know ... I hadn't noticed," he lied, keeping his gaze purposefully off Potter.

"Really?" Andrea asked with a grin, before she deliberately looked down into the seat of his pants, inviting Scorpius to do the same.

He suddenly realised what Andrea meant as he looked down at his lap. His 'problem' was clearly visible through the V of his jeans and Scorpius cursed himself for buying the tightest denims possible. The girls were leering victoriously at him and Scorpius, with nothing left to do, muttered, "Bloody hell."

His entire body flooded with heat and his face shone a brilliant red as he hastily pressed the heel of his palm against his erection, despising himself.

After a minute of his mind furiously conjuring up deliberately horrible images, Scorpius' body was back to normal, though unsatisfied. Sparing an embarrassed glance at his friends who were still giggling but mercifully saying nothing, he begged them, "please never mention this again."

He sensed Andrea becoming suddenly a lot more serious. And in a quiet murmur she said, "Scorpius, there's nothing wrong with what happened, you know. You find Potter attractive, is that such a terrible thing?"

Scorpius flushed again. "I don't find him attractive," he denied.

"Perhaps your mind doesn't, but your body does."

"I told you not to mention it!" Scorpius cried.

"Alright, alright," Andrea placated. "Look, all I'm saying is ... it's a natural thing. I'm sure if Claire or I were boys the same thing would happen to us. In fact, it did! It's just not so obvious in girls, you know."

Scorpius looked at her horror. "Andrea! Too much information!"

Claire chuckled and placed a comforting hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "If you don't want to admit it to us, that's fine. But in the privacy of your mind, don't hate yourself for it," Claire said, far more wisely than anything that had ever come from her mouth.

Scorpius looked at her strangely. "Who are you, and what have you done with Claire?"

The girls laughed and Scorpius felt a smile shape his face.

After a while, he said, "Look, in all honesty, please don't ever mention this to anyone," he asked.

Andrea smiled. "You have our word as long as you do something in return," she said, giving Scorpius a meaningful glance.

Fearing the worst, he hesitantly asked, "What's that?"

"Quit living in denial and accept the obvious," Andrea advised.

Claire butted in. "So that next time you get hard over Potter, you can comfortably bring yourself to pleasure!"

Scorpius groaned and flopped back down on the grass.

-mp-

Perched on his Nova, above the rest of his team, Albus had a good view of their practice session and their small mistakes. Occasionally, he would them up on some.

"Oi! Dennison! Bring your bat around to full swing. Gives you more momentum!" He yelled to one of his Beater's who hadn't hit the Bludger with the full force he could have.

He spotted Raymond Peters, one his Chasers, stubbornly refusing to give away the Quaffle. "Peters! It's a team sport. Pass it to Rockwell!"

All in all, though, practice was going fairly well. Half way through, something caught his attention though: three figures sitting on the slopes, watching them. His first thought was that they were spies. Maybe James had sent a few Gryffindors to find out their newest tactics? But then he saw that one of them had the unmistakable hair of Malfoy, and he calmed down a bit. Still, what were they doing watching them?

Albus shrugged. Either way, they weren't threats, and they weren't harming anyone by being there.

Even so, for the rest of practice, Albus realised he wasn't flying as best he could. He kept getting distracted by the thought of Malfoy watching him. Why, he didn't know. Albus was watching them as well, out of the corner of his eye, unable to draw his gaze away from that hair. He remembered that morning where Lily had greeted Scorpius amiably, and once again, he couldn't fathom when and why they had suddenly become acquaintances.

"Potter!" Albus jolted on his broom and looked down to see Matt waving at him. "Get your head in the game!"

Albus scolded himself for being distracted, and with one last look at Malfoy, he continued his job as Captain.


	10. Melissa Gordon's Love Life in Jeopardy

Chapter 10

**Melissa Gordon's Love Life in Jeopardy**

Albus had his tongue down his girlfriend's throat and was sighing in bliss. With his arms tight around Mel's waist and his eyes closed, he smiled against her lips and felt a warm shudder ripple through him when she smiled back.

Just when things were starting to heat up and he began to aim his mouth near the vicinity of her right ear, he was unceremoniously bumped from the side, causing both he and Mel to lose their balance and fumble on their feet.

"Hey!" cried Albus looking around and seeing none other than the smiling face of Claire Zabini, his Potions partner.

"Woops!" Claire giggled. "Sorry!"

Mel, polite as always, answered with, "That's okay," while Albus looked on in annoyance.

"Ready, Potter? We're supposed to have a study session now," Claire smiled.

Albus murmured, "Yeah, I know. I'll see you in the library." He hoped she got the hint to go on ahead of him and give Mel and him a few more seconds alone.

But then Mel added, "I've to go too. I've got my own study time with Scorpius. I'll you later, yeah?"

Albus, a little miffed, said, "Yeah," and lent in to give her a kiss goodbye.

Their lips had only just met when Claire announced loudly, "We'd better go, Potter! Or else we'll be behind schedule!"  
Albus barely contained a groan of frustration. _Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend in peace? Not at Hogwarts! _Mel, looking a little frazzled, bid him farewell and hurried off to collect her own books, leaving Albus to grudgingly follow the still smiling Claire.

Barely five minutes into their study session and Albus was clenching his teeth and studiously trying to ignore the girl beside him. Every little thing she did got on his nerves: from her little giggles, to the finger twirling her hair. Still, he tried to tell himself, she was actually a good student in Potions, if she would stop acting like such a _girl_.

Albus' frustration reached a peak when she clumsily spilled her ink bottle all over their desk space, although she was more distraught about a little drop that had ended up on her blouse.

"Oh, no!" she said, holding the spoiled cloth away from her body. "I love this blouse," she whined.

Albus, meanwhile, was hastily trying to spell away the mess she had made on their notes and books.

"That's okay, I suppose," Claire announced suddenly seconds later, her mood switching faster than a Quidditch manoeuvre. "I'll just buy another one tomorrow when we go shopping." Albus wasn't sure who she was talking to, because he certainly wasn't interested. "Ooh, it's going to be so exciting tomorrow. We haven't gone shopping with Scorpius in so long and he _always _has the best fashion sense!" She squealed.

That was when Albus realised that Claire was close friends with Malfoy—the boy who was constantly whirling around in his mind; the boy who had him tied up in questions. Perhaps he could use these sessions for another purpose...

Deciding now was as good a time to begin, he deliberately drawled, "Shopping with Malfoy, eh?"

Claire nodded happily. "He's so much fun to shop with, he knows everything. Honestly, if you ever need to buy some clothing, ask him. He'll pick out something that will make you look _gorgeous_. Not that you already aren't, mind," she chuckled.

Albus flushed. "Er ..."

"In fact, the Halloween Party is coming up in October!" Claire squealed loudly. "That's even more of an excuse to shop with Scorpius. You should come with us ... and I suppose you could bring your girlfriend along as well," she added.

Albus tried to picture in his mind the strangeness of such a shopping group. He already added it on his list of things to never do.

"Yeah ... listen, do you know why my sister and Malfoy are being so chummy?" Albus asked bluntly, trying to steer the conversation onto his sister.

Claire blinked. "Um ... I think he helped her out of a mess or something," she said, scratching her dark brown hair.

"Mess? What mess?"

"Well, he—"

"I'm her brother! She should come to me ... I'll help her," Albus said quickly.

Claire giggled. "So you would have mascara on hand, would you?"

Albus blinked. "What?"

"That was her mess. She was meeting up with ... er, someone ... and she didn't have mascara, so Scorpius gave her his. And he even let her keep it. Honesty, he's such a sweet guy, when his nose isn't glued to a textbook."

Albus looked on dumb-founded. Malfoy gave his sister make-up? That was possibly the very last thing he would have guessed had happened. Still, he supposed that was nice of him.

-mp-

Across the library, two other students sat around a desk also scattered with books and parchment. The difference was, this pair was actually studying. With their heads bowed into their texts, Scorpius and Mel sat in silence, occasionally looking up to jot something down.

Scorpius' keen eyes scanned the final paragraph of his chapter in _A Subtle Science: Potions_ before he quickly wrote out a brief summary of what the chapter was about. Upon finishing, he put his quill down and stood up.

"I'm going to go and get a new book to start on," he muttered to his partner.

She looked up and smiled her nod, and he, suddenly a little annoyed, walked off without another word. He neared the shelves marked _Potions_ and as his finger danced along the various titles of display, the smiling face of Mel flashed across his mind. He scowled. She was just too ... perfect for her own good. The littlest things she did annoyed him. But he knew he was being stupid. It's not like she could control when a sudden cough would seize her, even if her tiny _ahem ahem_'s played on his nerves. It's because she's a Gryffindor, Scorpius reasoned. Yes, that's it. Rival houses and all ... of _course_ they were never going to get along. Not to mention that Gryffindors and Potions never mixed well.

Having finally picked up his next victim among the hundreds of books dedicated to the science of potion-making, he wove around the island of shelves back to his desk. But when he got to it, he found that Lily Potter was sitting in his seat. He approached with caution and took the next chair on from Lily.

"Scorpius, hello! By the way, that mascara you gave me worked wonders. It's not clumpy like my old one. Thanks again," she smiled, placing her hand gently on his wrist as she talked.

Scorpius smiled in return, "That's alright." He didn't know what possessed him to say, "If you have any other problems, you can ask."

Lily laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that," she said. Glancing at their table, she asked, "you're still working on that Potions project then?"

Mel nodded miserably. "Yeah ... it's never going to end."

"At least you've got the best Potions student as your partner," Lily said.

Scorpius flushed at the compliment and mumbled, "I'm not."

But mercifully Lily hurriedly changed the topic, "Oh! Did Albus tell you?" Lily asked excitedly. At the sound of Potter's name, Scorpius looked up.

Mel answered, "Oh yeah ... the car?"

While Lily enthusiastically nodded, Scorpius frowned in confusion. _Car?_ Lily took it upon herself to explain briefly, "My brothers and dad are car-_obsessed_. And dad just bought his dream car and they can't wait to go home and see it. I like them too, but not as much as James or Albus."

"Do you mean a Muggle car?" Scorpius asked, already knowing the question was stupid.

Lily chuckled. "Of course, silly,"

"Oh," Scorpius said, "That's fascinating." He had never really seen a Muggle car properly before, but their study last year on it in Muggle Studies had him rapt.

Lily guessed Scorpius' thoughts and asked, "You've never seen one before, have you?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not."

Suddenly Lily's face exploded with a grin, "You should come over and see it!"

Scorpius eyes widened. Come over ... no, that was probably not a good idea and he thus answered, "Thank you, but I don't think that would be the best."

"Why not? If you're worried about my parents' reaction about you being a Malfoy, then you're crazy. They don't care about sort of thing now," Lily explained.

Actually, their parents' reaction hadn't even crossed his mind once ... he was more thinking about Albus Potter's reaction to having a gay Malfoy in his home; a Malfoy that was occasionally wont to get a hard-on over him. Oh, what a laugh.

"I'm serious," Lily continued, nothing stopping her brilliant plan, "During the holidays, you could both come over for an afternoon, and we'll hang out and you can see the new car. Dad would love nothing more than to show it off to anyone."

Mel chuckled. "Count me in ... plus, it's an excuse to meet up with Albus too!"

Scorpius sat up. This, of all things, was what convinced him to say, "Maybe I will after all."

Lily and Mel both smiled happily, but much later when he was asleep in his bed, he wondered what in Merlin's name he had just agreed to.

_Next Chapter: Scorpius, Claire and Andrea go shopping. Guess who they meet there?_


	11. Quidditch and Shopping

Chapter 11

**A Comparative Study of Quidditch and Shopping**

"Andrea, if you value your life, put that back down now," Scorpius warned hastily to his friend who had just picked up a blouse that had been displayed on a rack.

"Why? I like it," she protested, holding a pale yellow shirt up.

Scorpius sighed and gave her an impatient look. "Trust me, the colour will wash your skin out, the sleeves will make your upper arms look pudgy, and it's too long anyway, so it will cover you bum making your arse look flatter. Do you really want that?" He looked at her as if daring her to come up with a better argument.

Without another word, Andrea put the blouse back down.

"You know everything, Scorpius," Claire drawled happily while she lazily strolled through some racks displaying skirts, running her fingers through the pleats, "I love you."

Scorpius smirked, before returning to perusing the men's section of the store. He was just debating the merits of V-necked t-shirts when his thoughts were interrupted by the sales clerk—a tall dark-haired wizard, who looked fresh out of Hogwarts.

"May I help you?" the sales wizard asked through a prominent Irish accent, coming up to stand almost uncomfortably close to Scorpius.

Scorpius, momentarily entranced by the good-looking wizard, blinked and hastily took a small step back. "No, I'm fine, thank you," he mumbled, ducking his head.

"If you're sure," the wizard said with a smile and began to pick some non-existing lint off the shirts folded on the table.

Scorpius tried to ignore him and absent-mindedly rifled through some light blue t-shirts before coming to one in his size. He was just thinking that it would look really nicely with his new jeans when the sales wizard spoke up again.

"That would look nice on you," he said, making Scorpius go red.

"Er ... thank you," Scorpius said.

The wizard flashed his perfect teeth in a dazzling smile, as Scorpius frantically thought, _is he flirting with me?_

"No problem. I just think it would really suit your hair," he offered.

_Yep, definitely flirting_. "Noted, thank you," he said calmly, despite his clammy palms. Did it suddenly become much hotter in the store?

"Is it natural?" the sales wizard asked coming closer to the blond and looking as though he would love nothing more than to run his hands through it.

Scorpius swallowed. "Of course. I'd never dye my hair."

"Well, you wouldn't. Not when it's that gorgeous," the wizard praised through his blinding smile.

While Scorpius' cheeks bloomed and he was desperately contemplating what to say next, the little bell above the front door rang shrilly as two new customers walked in. Both Scorpius and the flirting salesman looked up to see the newcomers. Scorpius groaned silently when he saw who it was: of course it had to be Potter and his girlfriend. But by the looks of it, Potter would rather be anywhere else, as Mel was holding onto his hand tightly and dragging him inside, which an exasperated, "come on!"

The sales wizard, who was standing centimetres behind Scorpius, heard his quiet groan at their arrival and said in a hushed tone, "Know them, do you?"

Scorpius swivelled around. "Er ... we're in the same class."

Mel chose that moment to yell from across the shop, "Scorpius! Hi!"

Sighing with his eyes closed briefly, Scorpius forced a small smile onto his face, turned to her and waved back. Inevitably, the sales wizard noticed his reluctance to greet the girl.

"Not your friends?" he asked with glazed eyes. Scorpius noticed that the Irish wizard hadn't stopped staring at Potter since he entered.

Frowning, he said, "_She's_ not," deliberately not making a comment about Potter.

"And him?" he nodded dazedly in the direction of Potter who was standing awkwardly behind Mel as she rummaged through a rack of jackets. Scorpius saw him run a restless hand through his messy black hair—he always did when he was tense.

A twinge of annoyance filled Scorpius at the way the wizard was shamelessly ogling Potter, and he stiffly answered, "He's okay."

"Oh, he's _more_ than okay."

"I think I will get this t-shirt, thanks!" Scorpius said hurriedly, thrusting the pale-blue V-neck into the wizard's hands, startling him from his Potter-daydream. Scorpius walked quickly to the counter and was already pulling out some coins from the bag hanging from his shoulder when the wizard stepped behind the counter, the annoying smile back onto his face.

Scorpius was counting through his Sickles, when the wizard spoke, "Honey, trust me, it's not over yet. He may come around ... he doesn't have much going in the girlfriend department, anyway."

Scorpius stared at the wizard, blinked, and stammered, "I don't ... I don't know what you're talking about."

The wizard winked a sky-blue eye at him. "Take it from someone who's been where you are. Just don't give up," he smiled, and Scorpius blushed at the sudden unbidden image of himself with Potter. "That'll be three Galleons and seven Sickles!"

Still furiously red in the cheeks, Scorpius handed the money over.

Having paid for his new shirt, he was beginning to wonder where Claire and Andrea were and whether he would have to desist them from buying more clothing that would look horrible on them, when Claire came bounding up to, flushed.

"We're just trying on all these clothes! Give us more time, yeah?" she smiled and hurried back to the changing rooms. Giggles from inside one of the stalls told Scorpius that they were sharing a cubicle, and he felt sorry for the Irish sales wizard who would be responsible for hoarding the mountain of clothes back out again.

He looked around – now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't very well continue his conversation with the store keeper considering the embarrassing foot they left off on. Sighing, he returned back to the men's section and continued browsing.

"Um ... hi," a mumbled voice said from behind.

Scorpius turned and suddenly his heart relocated itself in his mouth, his pulse increasing exponentially. Albus Potter was standing, albeit uneasily, in front of him, _talking_ to him.

"Hello," Scorpius replied quietly, thinking that his peaceful shopping trip with his friends had just gone down the drain, what with the Irish wizard and now this. Through his peripheral vision, he noticed the sales wizard watching with rapt attention, and Scorpius strived to block him out.

"Mel told me to come here," Potter said by way of explanation. "I think I was getting on her nerves." He smiled lopsidedly, causing Scorpius' heart to palpitate. Then looking uncertainly around the store, Potter said, "Merlin, I have no idea what I'm doing here," running a hand once more through his hair causing it to stick up haphazardly in all directions.

Scorpius remained silent, not sure if Potter was expecting a comment. Thankfully, Potter continued with a mumbled, "Me and shopping don't mix very well."

The corners of Scorpius mouth lifted a little at Potter's palpable inexperience. Forcing himself to gather what little courage he had, the blond muttered, "Takes practice ... like Quidditch, I suppose."

Potter seemed to find that amusing and gave a snort of laughter. "Quidditch, huh? Now _that_ I can do," he said with a wistful look on his face, as if he was wishing at that moment to be riding his broom.

Scorpius smirked. "There's something we're all good at, then. Quidditch for you, and ... for me ..." he trailed off. What was he supposed to say? Shopping? Merlin, could he _be_ any more queer?

"Everything else," Potter supplied.

"Sorry?"

"You're good at everything else," he said with a genuine look of interest on his face. "You're the best in every subject we have."

Scorpius didn't need to be looking in a mirror to know that his cheeks were bright red. He wanted to say that he wasn't, that Rose Weasley was just as smart, but the words weren't forming. Unsure of how to respond to the compliment, he ducked his head. Wanting desperately to take the attention of himself, he said, "Well, you're the best Quidditch player. They made you Captain, didn't they?"

Potter smiled. "Yeah. Oh, hey, I saw you the other day watching us play Quidditch ... you were there, with your friends ..."

Scorpius froze. _Potter saw them?_ As if his cheeks weren't red enough, Scorpius suddenly felt hot all over when he remembered exactly what he and the girls were talking about that night.

"What'd you think?" Potter asked, his green eyes staring into Scorpius'.

_What did I think?_ Scorpius thought frantically. _Only that you looked extremely fit in your uniform and that Captaincy suits you ... and, oh yeah, I got hard over you._ "Your team is ... good," Scorpius said, automatically hating that _good _was the only adjective he thought of because Potter was starting to look a little bit upset. "Very good," Scorpius amended. "Brilliant, in fact."

The smile was back on Potter's face; once again making Scorpius' heart beat wildly.

"Yeah, well, they're all brilliant players. They're a good bunch of guys," Potter said. But then he stopped short, and looked at Scorpius fearfully.

Scorpius knew why. Potter had just complemented the very people who made his life hell at Hogwarts. Potter was looking guiltily at him, so Scorpius quickly mumbled, "Yeah, they _are_ good players ..."

Still, the elephant was in the room with them and Potter, obviously unable to stand the unsaid, spoke. "Look ... Malfoy, I—I know they ... er," Potter stammered. Scorpius saw a calculating look across his face, and he had the feeling that Potter was doing some quick thinking in his mind. Then he took a deep breath. "Malfoy," he tried again, "I'm sorry about the way my friends treat you ... it—it's wrong. And there's nothing wrong with who you are. And I know they'll never apologise but ... I wanted to."

Scorpius suddenly found it difficult to breathe, as he stared at Potter through wide silver eyes. Had he heard correctly? Potter just apologised? And said there was nothing wrong with him? He felt a warm funny jolt in the region of his stomach, and he realised that it really wasn't difficult to like Albus Potter.

"Thank you," Scorpius said genuinely.

Potter breathed out in relief. "No problem."

There was silence for a moment, and Scorpius wished he was alone for he would dearly have loved to squeal his joy to thoughts of Albus Potter. Instead he ducked his head down again and began to idly sift through some chequered shorts.

"I heard that you're friends with Lily now," Potter announced out-of-nowhere.

Confused as he was, Scorpius nodded. "We talk sometimes." Then he thought that maybe he should ask Potter's permission—it was his little sister after all. "I hope that's ok."

Potter blinked. "Okay? Of course that's ok. Why wouldn't it be? In fact, I'm glad you're friends. That girl needs to get some sense from somewhere, and she's not getting it from her brothers."

They both grinned, and as Scorpius was absorbed in Potter's eyes, a feeling of happiness swelled up inside him.

Like a bubble, though, it succinctly burst when Mel shrieked, "Albus!" from the change rooms. They both jumped and their gaze was broken.

Potter mumbled, "Duty calls," and Scorpius couldn't help notice that he sounded slightly disappointed. "It was nice talking to you, Malfoy. We should ... we should talk more often," he said before he rushed off to Mel.

And despite Potter's girlfriend's untimely call, the bubble swelled back up inside Scorpius' chest.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Angst ahead. You were warned._


	12. Morion versus Malfoy: Part One

_A/N: In my very first Author Note at the start of Chapter 1, I mentioned that this story would have a fair share of angst due to a heavy focus on high school bullying and violence. From here on out, this will become more prominent in the plot. I'm not saying this chapter is unbearably sad and full of teenage anguish, but it sets the scene for future chapters._

_One of the main reasons I wrote the story in the first place was to show people how horrifying bullying is in any context, and I just hope it'll make you think. _

_Anyway, without further ado..._

Chapter 12

**Morion versus Malfoy: Part One**

Muggle Studies was one of Albus' favourite classes, though he never made a big deal out of it in front of people like Matt, who was only forced to go along to it because of his mother. In fact, not many people knew that Muggle Studies contributed to his highest marks. He supposed he had his father and grandfather to thank for his fascination. From a young age, he, James and Lily—and all his cousins, really—had grown up living with a strong Muggle influence. For instance, they had a television, his mother always cooked without magic, they all had an appreciation for Muggle music, and of course, their passion for cars. But seeing as how the majority of his year was spent at Hogwarts, Albus learned to treasured these couple of hours a week he spent immersed in Muggle culture.

And today, they were about to start studying things that Albus was dying to know more about.

"Mobile phones," Professor Doherty, a short frail witch who looked like she was seconds away from her deathbed, wheezed out. She was perhaps the worst suited to be teaching such a lesson, but Albus still looked on in interest as she held out a small black rectangular object in her wrinkly wiry fingers. "Now class ... remember our lessons on telephones?" she asked very slowly. "Mobiles phones have the same idea ... except that they're ... mobile," she croaked. Albus had the distinct impression that she might fall asleep where she was standing.

"Now," she coughed, handing the phone to a Hufflepuff boy in the front row. "I want you all to pass it around ... yes, that's it. Don't drop it, Mr Morgan."

Albus waited eagerly while it came to him and only half-listened to Professor Doherty begin to explain when mobiles were first invented—and that they were originally much larger than the one that was being passed around through greedy hands. He noticed absent-mindedly that Malfoy was scribbling down dot points to everything the Professor was saying and began to entertain the thought that perhaps he'd let him borrow his notes, now that they were ... well, were they friends? Albus wasn't too sure.

He promptly forgot about what exactly he and Malfoy were, when finally, the phone reached him. Albus grabbed at the mobile and held it close, studying every inch and dearly wishing he had one of his own.

It was as if the Professor heard his silent wish when she rasped out from the front, "Now students ... you have a new assignment. For two weeks, you will each be given a mobile phone to study and use, if you so wish to. Each mobile phone has a piece of paper attached to it that has a number on it. This is your phone number." An excited babble rose among the students and Albus leaned forward, thinking this was the best assignment he could ever get. Even Matt, sitting beside him, was looking interested. "I want you to write a two-foot essay on the benefits and disadvantages of owning a mobile phone. It is due in three weeks time," she said through thin bloodless lips. Albus deflated a little at the prospect of writing yet another essay, but it didn't quell his enthusiasm. "Now, in an _orderly_ fashion," she croaked, "Please come forward and choose your mobile phone."

There was nothing orderly about the mad rush to the front of the classroom. Poor Professor Doherty was trampled beneath the stampede of students all hurrying towards her, grabbing the best looking phones. Albus, too, reached his arm through and grabbed onto a mobile that was thin, and smart-looking in its black and silver frame. He pocketed it quickly before it was snatched from him hand and retreated back to admire it.

He was joined shortly by Matt who had also secured his own phone and was turning it over in his hands. Matt's was a little larger than his and all black.

"Students!" piped up the frail voice of the Professor from next to Albus, her hair net askew. "Students!" But no one could hear her over their excited shrieks and yells.

Albus, feeling sorry for the old woman, brought his index and thumb fingers to his mouth and whistled shrilly through them. As high-pitched as the noise was, everyone heard it. Within seconds, the din was gone and silence reigned while everyone looked at Albus expectantly.

"Professor?" Albus prompted, turning to the frazzled old witch.

She smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you, Albus. Headmistress McGonagall has kindly allowed the use of these mobile phones in the castle and has removed certain anti-Muggle technology spells for this class. Do not mistreat this privilege!" She wheezed, before shooing them with her hand and shrieking, "Dismissed!"

As the class streamed out of the classroom, Albus caught a look of Malfoy's prominent hair and saw that the blonde was smiling at him happily.

Looking over his shoulder to ensure that Matt and his friends had already left, he walked over to Malfoy. "Hey."

"Hello," Malfoy greeted politely.

"Why were you smiling at me?" Albus implored, staring into Malfoy's silver eyes.

The blonde smiled again, and Albus noticed two small dimples appear on either side of his grin. "Oh, I just think that was a very nice thing you did for Professor Doherty," he said. "Getting everyone's attention like that ..."

Albus suddenly felt inexplicably proud. "Oh, was nothing," he mumbled nonetheless.

They both exited the room to find that their entire class was still noisily gathered around, all of them playing with their new toys enthusiastically. Some people were already swapping numbers and storing them in their phones, while others were fiddling around with ringtones. Albus saw that a few Hufflepuff girls on the side had already discovered the wonders of a camera phone.

"I have Arithmancy now," Malfoy said. "I better go before I'm late."

Albus nodded, but quickly asked, "Before you go, can I get your number?" He hoped that wasn't a forward thing to ask.

The dimpled smile once again graced Malfoy's slightly red face, as he nodded and pulled out his phone with the number attached to it. They quickly swapped numbers before Malfoy muttered a brief, "goodbye" and left to go to his next class, leaving Albus confused as to his hasty retreat.

He found out soon when Matt's large hand slapped him on the shoulder from behind. "There you are, Potter!"

Albus jumped in shock. "H-hey," he said weakly.

"Come on, race you to the pitch," Matt yelled, already running off.

Albus stood still for a second to digest the near disaster of what just happened. If Malfoy had left a second later, or if Matt had arrived a moment earlier, he would have been caught swapping numbers with Scorpius Malfoy ... which essentially would equate to social ruin in his circumstance.

Though what annoyed Albus most of all was himself—that he would be so horrified at being caught being friends with Malfoy. The question that irked on his mind was whether his new friendship with Malfoy would be worth losing a lot of the things he had now—his friends, his team, his popularity?

Frowning at the mess he put himself in, he hurried off after his friend to spend his free period mucking around on the pitch with Matt.

-mp-

The Common Room was bursting with noise and crammed with Slytherins too hyper to go to bed yet. A group of rowdy third years—who had obviously just enjoyed their first visit to Zonkos—had decided it would be funny to set off a couple of harmless but highly distracting fireworks, causing loud guffaws from the boys and shill screams from the girls.

Albus laughed along with the rest as one of the fireworks landed directly in the fire place, causing the already mammoth flame to double in size. Those sitting on the comfortable sofas near the fire, including Albus, felt it directly on their skin.

"Wicked!" Crispin Dennison, a lanky fifth year who was one of the Beaters on the team, exclaimed. "Seared off half my arm hairs!"

Claire Zabini, who was sitting opposite them on the other sofa with Malfoy and their other friend, screeched, "My hair! It's burning!" She was patting her hair hysterically as if to check that it was still all there. Parkinson, sitting beside her, began to assure to panic-stricken girl that her hair was fine. And Malfoy, squashed on the end of the couch, frowned at Zabini's dramatics and returned to the book sitting in his lap, tutting under his breath ("Honestly!").

Albus wondered how anyone could do work in this crazy Common Room, but, if anyone could, it would probably be Scorpius Malfoy.

Bryce Gilles, Albus' other beater, spoke up loudly and deliberately, "You better watch out Zabini! The fire took out a chunk of your hair! Reckon you're going bald!"

Claire screamed and ran off with Parkinson in tow, clutching her dark brown locks, while Bryce and Matt cracked up laughing, holding their stomachs. Albus couldn't help but chuckle also, but one look at Malfoy's disappointed face, caused him to hold his laughter in.

In an effort to change the subject, Albus asked, "Where's Paul?"

"Doing his detention," Matt replied. Then he said loudly, "You know, the one he got for calling Malfoy a fag." Albus wished Matt would lower his voice, but he knew there was no way Malfoy couldn't have heard. "I didn't know they gave detentions for speaking the truth, eh Albus?"

Out of his peripherals, he saw Malfoy sitting stock-still; his pale fingers whiter than usual as he clutched his book tightly, trying not to react. Then Albus realised that Matt had asked him a question. Fully aware that Scorpius was sitting right opposite him, Albus nodded weakly in response, but hated himself for it.

"Seems a bit cruel," Matt continued with his unapologetic voice, getting the attention of the students sanding around the couches. "It should be Malfoy with the detention. After all, _he's_ the menace ... _he's_ the fag. They shouldn't let filth like him enter Hogwarts in the first place. He's just defiling the good and proud name of wizard."

Albus wished he could Disapparate, or find a way to shut his friend up. But he did the only thing he could, sit there listening and ignore Malfoy as best he could.

But he couldn't, because Matt then turned directly to Malfoy and demanded in a rough voice. "Oi, look at me when I talk about you, you little shirt-lifter!"

Albus looked at the small, shaking figure of Malfoy, whose head was still desperately bowed in his book, fists still white. The entire Common Room looked as well, staring at Malfoy like he was an alien.

"LOOK AT ME!" Matt bellowed.

Albus saw a single tear sliding down Malfoy's white face and his heart suddenly clenched. _No, please don't let him cry. Not now._

Malfoy finally looked up at Matt, and Albus saw that his silver eyes were glistening with tears. For a split-second, Malfoy turned his gaze directly to him and Albus felt the bottom of his stomach drop when all he could see on Malfoy's face was the deepest hurt. Albus felt awful.

"Oh don't cry," Matt patronised through a snort of laughter. "Don't cry; you'll ruin your make-up."

A few people laughed, and someone called out, "good one, Morion!"

It seemed this was enough for Malfoy. He stood up quickly, his book fell down with a thump and he ran towards the stairs, rushing past the silent crowd who were still staring at him. Some even tried to block him.

"You can't run away now!" Matt yelled. "I'm not done yet, you little cocksucker!"

But Malfoy paid no heed, as he rushed up the stairs. Albus caught a final glimpse of him—his face streaming with tears.

When Malfoy left, Matt started laughing raucously and soon everyone else joined in. Within minutes, the din of the crowd was back, more fireworks were going off and everyone had restarted their own conversations, as if everything was fine. Random people from all other grades kept coming up to Matt and slapping him on the back happily, and Matt kept haughtily saying things like, "well, he deserved it," and, "he needed to be taught his place, the little fag."

Albus felt sick, and with the attention now off him, he knelt down, picked up Malfoy's book, and while everyone else was busy, he crept upstairs to his dormitory.

-mp-

_Next chapter: The scene continues when Albus confronts Scorpius._


	13. Apologising to Scorpius 101

_A/N: It was truly fascinating to see your responses to the last chapter, and I'm thrilled to know people are getting angry at all the right people _=)

Chapter 13

**Apologising to Scorpius 101**

Albus stopped outside the door to the dormitory—the sound of muffled crying carried through the wood. His stomach disappeared at the sound of Malfoy's palpable distress. He debated whether or not he should enter the door at all. Words of comfort never came easily to Albus, much less to a boy he barely knew. He wasn't even sure whether the new status of their almost-friendship would allow him to enter. Would it be normal? Would Malfoy think him weird? Would Malfoy even want to see his face after what just happened? Albus wouldn't be surprised if the blond hated him even more than before they had even begun ... whatever this was.

A muffled moan of agony from inside his room pierced his ears, and with a deep breath, Albus made his decision and opened the door.

He saw Malfoy immediately, curled on his far bed in the foetal position, his thin shoulders trembling with every breath. He was turned away from the door and made no acknowledgment that he knew Albus had entered.

Albus crept slowly closer.

"Go away," Malfoy breathed in the silent room.

Albus stopped, and was about to take heed and leave, when he realised that would be a cowardly thing to do. His father wasn't Harry Potter for nothing. Taking a breath, Albus said, "Malfoy, it's me."

"Please, _go away_," he begged once more, his words getting caught up in another body-shuddering sob and wet sniffles.

Albus stepped closer still and reached Malfoy's bed. He looked down on the blonde's huddled form and saw his cheeks shining with tear tracks. What should he say? Albus wracked his brains for something to say. He wanted to apologise; he wanted to defend Malfoy; he wanted to say that he thought Matt was wrong; he wanted to confess his guilt; he wanted to comfort Malfoy, but all he could possibly say was, "I'm sorry."

Another sob rippled through Malfoy. Albus saw him squeeze his eyes shut as a couple more tears escaped and ran down his face. He felt every tear like a nail through his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy," Albus whispered, this time more desperately, wanting the blond to understand all he wanted to say.

Malfoy didn't respond for a while, and Albus felt disheartened. But then...

"Why?" was his quiet question, murmured from behind a clenched fist.

Albus didn't know what to say in response. He stood there stupidly, frantically thinking of words to say.

After a while, Malfoy spoke again, in a voice that was almost a whisper. "You've never cared before. Why now?"

Guilt coursed through Albus. It was true. How many times had he seen Matt or Bryce or any of his other friends tease and mock and abuse Malfoy to tears? How many times had he laughed with them? How many times had he ever noticed Malfoy? Why now? Albus found himself asking the very question Malfoy wanted answering.

"It's different now," Albus responded thickly. "Something's changed."

"We're not friends, Potter," Malfoy said, more tears leaking out and wetting his pillow. "You have no obligation to me."

He didn't understand—he thought they were becoming friends. Albus' eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Didn't Malfoy want to be friends with him?

"But ... I thought ..." Albus began, not knowing how to continue.

Before he could, Malfoy said, "You don't have to be here. Go back down to your... f-friends." Even as he said this, another sob wracked his body and he buried his face into the pillow as if he wanted to suffocate himself.

"I don't want to," Albus said. "Malfoy, what they did ... what they said ... it was wrong of them." The blond didn't say a word in response, so Albus said softly, "And—I was wrong, too ... I—I should have said something, but I didn't ..." Then he carefully sat down on the edge of Malfoy's bed and said once more, "I'm sorry ... please forgive me."

After a long minute of pregnant silence, Malfoy finally shifted from his curled position and pushed on his thin arms to sit up. As he turned to face him, Albus noticed his normally impeccable hair was sticking up in all directions, his pale face was now pink and flushed and his eyes were big and wet, staring right into Albus' soul. Albus wasn't sure who felt more vulnerable at this point—he or Malfoy.

Albus found he couldn't look him in the eye, and turned his attention to Malfoy's sheets instead.

After a long silence, Malfoy whispered, "I don't blame you." Albus looked up. "You couldn't have said anything anyway ... not if you wanted all of Hogwarts to hate you." A tiny smirk, barely there, lifted a corner of Malfoy's lips.

"Doesn't make me feel any less of a prat," Albus offered.

"Oh, I never said you weren't a prat," Malfoy said. It took Albus a few seconds to realise he meant it as a joke and he smiled a little. "Look," Malfoy said, wiping his face, "Don't worry about me. I've bounced back from worse before. I mean, I've got another two years here and then I never have to see them again." It went without saying that he never had to see Albus again too, but for some reason, Albus found he couldn't stomach the thought.

"How—how can you stand it all?" Albus asked, peering cautiously into his face

"With difficulty," Malfoy whispered.

"Have you ... I mean, have you ever told anyone about it?"

Malfoy snorted. "Like who? McGonagall? Pomfrey? My father?" He shook his head. "No ... I'd rather they didn't know."

"But surely your dad could do something," Albus said.

Malfoy smiled. "It took him some time to come to terms with my preferences. Now if I tell him that I get hell because of it ... I don't know ... I just rather he didn't know," he said softly. "Plus, what would your friends think about that? The _fag_ running to his daddy for help," he said sardonically.

"Well, there are your friends. Zabini and Parkinson ..." Albus said, trailing off, knowing even before Malfoy said it that they weren't that much help, if today's incident were any indication.

They remained sitting in silence for a minute or so, facing each other on Malfoy's bed. Albus kept replaying the night's scene in his mind and found he was getting increasingly annoyed.

Then Malfoy said suddenly. "You've got my book."

It was only then that Albus remembered that he picked it up and he'd been clutching it in his hands the whole time. "Oh yeah ... I picked it up off the floor ... you dropped it," he said, handing it over to him.

Malfoy took it with trembling fingers. "Thank you."

"Any time," Albus said.

-mp-

Both he and Mel had a free hour after their first period the following day, and she had convinced to spend it sitting by the lake, watching the tentacles of the Giant Squid pop up at random occasions. Albus sat next to his girlfriend, his eyes not really staring at anything, and his ears not really listening to what Mel was saying.

"...but Georgia got really upset because she actually _really_ wanted to go, but she's too stubborn to say anything, you know?"

Albus muttered, "Yeah," knowing she would want a response, no matter how pathetically delivered. He couldn't bring himself to be interested in whoever this Georgia person was, much less her problems. His mind was stuck on Malfoy.

"...so I told her that the best thing to do would be to just get over it. I mean, he would want to know what she's thinking, right? Am I right?"

Albus nodded, still staring blankly out at the lake.

While Mel prattled on about her Gryffindor friends, Albus' mind wandered off. He was worried about Malfoy. He was worried that at any moment, Matt and his other friends could erupt and start yelling at Malfoy again. He wasn't sure how much the blond could handle, but Albus would rather not find out. From where he stood, Albus figured that he was completely trapped. On one hand, there was his Quidditch team—mates he'd had since his first year. Matt especially, who had been his closest friend since the Sorting Hat proclaimed that 'Potter, Albus' would be in Slytherin as well as 'Morion, Matthew'. They'd pulled pranks together, ditched class together, broken school rules together, _everything._

And now, on the other hand, enter Scorpius Malfoy, who had never really taken up significant space in Albus' life until this year. In the short time of just a few weeks, Albus found himself constantly thinking about the boy. Before the start of term, Malfoy had just been another student in his grade, in his dormitory, who was worlds apart from him. He was the weird one, the _different_ one—the victim of most of Matt's pranks and insults. Albus confessed that there were times he, too, took part in making Malfoy's life horrible. Mostly though, he stood back and shared laughs with his friends as they called Malfoy names, ruined his clothes, charmed his blonde hair orange, stolen his personal things and made sure that everyone else thought of Malfoy the same way they did.

Suddenly, Albus was furious. He was livid at himself and Matt and his team as he recalled every horrible thing they had made Malfoy endure. Bile rose in his throat, making his mouth feel like he had just swallowed Bubotuber Pus. He couldn't understand why Malfoy could stand the sight of him, let alone _talk_ to him after everything they had done. The urge to run to Malfoy right then and apologise filled him.

"...the other day when I finally told—where are you going?" Mel asked, mid sentence.

Albus realised he had stood up. "I'm just...I've got to go. Something to do. See you later, okay?"

"Are you alright? You've been a bit off all day. Is something wrong?" she asked in concern, staring at Albus closely.

_Yes_, Albus thought, _something is definitely wrong_. "Everything's fine," he lied, "I just need to go now."

"Well, I'll come with you," she said, standing up and brushing her skirt.

"No!" he said too quickly, "No, you don't have to. I mean, I'm just going...it's nothing, I just ..."

Mel looked at him. "Albus, you've always been the worst liar in the world. Now tell me what's wrong."

Albus forced himself to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Mel, please, I can't explain now, okay? I've got to go somewhere, and I'll see you at lunch."

"Well...ok," she said uncertainly, clearly not happy with the situation.

But that was all Albus needed to hear. He quickly pecked her cheek, muttered a quick, "bye", and raced back up to the castle.

He knew Malfoy was in class, but he just needed to see him; to speak with him.

Albus ran to the Arithmancy classroom.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus does a little more soul-searching, and we finally get to first-name basis. Baby steps, guys._


	14. Apologising to Scorpius 102

Chapter 14

**Apologising to Scorpius 102 **

As loathe as he was to admit it, Scorpius knew he wasn't paying full attention to Professor Vector and the number charts posted up at the front on the classroom. Not that he wasn't trying. Scorpius had his quill in hand, occasionally writing things that the Professor was saying, but after ten minutes, he looked down at his page and found he had written: S_um of your name numerical magic charts that Greeks used this method often a way to predicting future subtle._ He squinted, but whichever way he looked at it, he found it didn't make any sense to him.

Frowning, he tried to concentrate harder, but he found that Professor Vector's voice was drowned by the whispers and giggles behind him. Scorpius didn't need to turn around to know that at least two members of the Slytherin Quidditch team were talking about him, and he valiantly tried to ignore it.

But he couldn't when they deliberately raised their whispers a fraction. Scorpius knew that they wanted him to hear, while the Professor happily carried on the lesson, oblivious.

"...he actually _cried_..." one of them was saying.

"...such a girl..." the second replied.

"Why doesn't he just leave the school? Everyone hates him," the first voice hissed.

"He may be good for something," the second said darkly. "I mean, he _is_ a faggot."

"And?"

"He probably sucks cock like a Knockturn Alley whore," he said.

Scorpius' breath hitched as he froze. _Why couldn't they just stop?_ _Why couldn't they leave him alone? _His grip on his quill slackened and he found he felt weak in his arms.

"Maybe I can get him to suck mine?" the first voice hissed loudly. "I bet he'd love nothing more. The fag's probably _gagging_ for it."

A hot flush swept through Scorpius and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. Squeezing his eyes to prevent any of the tears escaping, Scorpius hoped the lesson would end soon. A glance at the clock revealed that there was still twenty minutes of the period, and Scorpius was about to raise his arm and ask to be excused to the bathroom. He stopped, however, when there was a thudding at the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" Professor Vector cried.

Scorpius, along with the rest of the class, turned to see the door creak open to reveal Albus Potter.

Scorpius frowned in confusion and stared at the newcomer while hastily wiping his face to remove any trace of his reaction to what the boys behind him were saying.

"Sorry, Professor," Potter said as he stepped into the edge of the room. Scorpius saw him eye the classroom warily, his gaze stopping first on his Quidditch friends behind Scorpius, and then on Scorpius himself. Potter took a breath as if steadying himself for something big, then said. "I was wondering if I could have a word with Malfoy."

Whatever Potter was going to say, Scorpius did not expect it to be that. He blinked at Potter.

"What?" the Quidditch boys behind him asked stupidly and Scorpius felt tempted to ask the same thing.

Professor Vector, seemingly unaware of the absurd happenings, nodded jovially and turned back to the lesson. Scorpius wasn't sure whether this was the cue for him to stand or what. He turned back to Potter and saw him waving to come with him.

Confused out of his wits, Scorpius stood despite himself and amidst threatening hisses from behind him and curious glances from every other student in the class, he followed Potter outside.

When the door to the classroom was shut behind them he turned to ask Potter what this was all about but he was stopped when the other boy blurted, "I'm sorry."

Scorpius stared at him. "Don't worry; the lesson wasn't that interesting anyway," he said, confused.

Potter shook his head. "No, not the lesson. I don't care about ... I meant, about you," he said frantically.

"What?"

Potter swallowed and paused for a moment, realising that he wasn't making much sense. "Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry for everything."

"I don't—"

Potter rushed on. "Ten minutes ago, I was just sitting by the lake, thinking about you—" (Scorpius blushed furiously) "—and I realised what a ... what a _prat_ I've been. I have been such a _horrible_ person ... and I needed you to know that I know that now," he said, staring straight at him.

Scorpius found himself drowning in Potter's eyes, unable to breathe, let alone respond.

Potter said again, "I don't understand why'd you'd want to talk to me or hang out with me, and I know you have every reason to hate me, but if you're willing ... I want to be about to do those sorts of things now... you and me..." he trailed off, looking determinately at the ground.

Scorpius forced himself to remember how to breathe. He took a look at Potter's downturned face, at his bitten bottom lip, and the lines etched across his forehead—a testament to his worry. Then he realised that guilt was eating this boy up.

"Potter ..." Scorpius said quietly in the deserted corridor. But he didn't look up, so he tried, "Albus." Green eyes looked up in alarm, and Scorpius turned the word 'Albus' in his head, trying it out, and finding that he liked his first name. "You've done nothing wrong—"

Albus shook his head adamantly. "No, don't say that. I _have_ done something wrong. Hell, I've done _many_ things wrong ... and I'm only just realising it now ..."

"Then I forgive you," Scorpius said, keeping his gaze locked onto Albus' and feeling a stirring in his stomach that he knew shouldn't be there, but he revelled in it anyway.

Hope, a small ray of it, shone through Albus' eyes. "You forgive me?" he asked, unsure.

Scorpius nodded slowly and clearly, not letting his eyes escape Albus'. "Yeah ... I mean, that's what friends do," he said, inwardly wincing and automatically thinking that perhaps he had gone too far to assume that that's what they were.

He actually breathed a sigh of relief when Albus' mouth twitched upward. "Yeah, friends," he breathed out, and Scorpius felt himself melt a little at Albus Potter's sideways smile.

Scorpius thought he could have happily remained there all day staring at the boy who had effectively captivated his heart, but the danger was that he would actually begin to get aroused over it, so he quickly and awkwardly coughed in the silence.

This jolted Albus. "You should probably get back..." he said briefly, waving his hand in the direction of the classroom door. "I'm sorry I interrupted the lesson, I just ... you know ...yeah," he stammered awkwardly, running an agitated hand through his black locks, making his hair look somewhat electrified. Scorpius thought that was one of the most adorable things he's ever seen.

"Yeah," he replied, moving towards the door. But before he opened it, Scorpius said, "You know you're going to have to explain some things to your team mates later on."

Albus looked at him, "Yeah I know ... I haven't thought about that part yet."

Scorpius tried not to let himself be upset as he thought about the other side of Albus' life, full of people who hated him, and of one other person who Scorpius wasn't too fond of either: his girlfriend. Angrily, he shook the thought away; he didn't want anything ruining this moment. He turned back to the door and grasped the handle.

"See you later, Malfoy," Albus said.

"One more thing," the blond said. "Call me Scorpius."

He had a final fleeting glance of Albus' wide smile, and shining green eyes, before he opened the door and walked back inside, his heart pounding furiously.

Quietly, he walked back to his desk, thinking of Albus' smile and the way it makes him feel like jelly. The lesson continued on as normal. Professor Vector droned on and on about the ancient Greeks and their charts, and the boys behind him picked up where they left off and began to hurl whispered insults at Scorpius.

But for a reason that Scorpius knew very well was due to one Albus Potter, he found that he didn't care much about them now. He picked up his quill and jotted down some sentences. This time, ones that made sense.

-mp-

Mel cancelled their study session that was scheduled for that night, telling Scorpius that she desperately needed to see Albus about something. Silently fuming that she was with Albus and he wasn't, Scorpius told her that it was alright with him, and headed off to the library. Just because she couldn't make it, it didn't mean he shouldn't do some work on their assignment. So he found himself alone in the library, sitting at a massive desk littered with Potions books of all kinds, researching.

His solitude was soon interrupted.

"Hey Scorpius," Lily smiled widely as she invited herself over to his table.

Scorpius hastily moved some books around to make some room for her. "Sorry about the mess," he muttered.

"Oh that's no problem," she said. "Working on the assignment again?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Where's Mel, then?" she asked, looking around for the brunette.

"She couldn't make it," Scorpius said. "She's actually with your brother." He tried to make his voice sound neutral as he said so; hoping Lily didn't pick up the hint of anger in his tone.

"Three guesses on what _they're_ doing," Lily said as she shuddered. "_Urgh_ ... the very _thought_."

Scorpius froze at that, and then, totally unbidden, horrifying images of what Lily was hinting at infiltrated his mind ... of Albus and Mel ... together...

Scorpius saw red. "Oh, that's disgusting. She wouldn't really skip a study session to ... you know?" He asked her, hoping against hope that her answer was no. He had thought Albus and Mel were merely chatting or taking a walk. The notion that they could be doing ..._other things_ never occurred to Scorpius, and suddenly he realised how stupid he could be. Albus was a red-blooded teenager who was straight and had a girlfriend. _Of course_ he was going to be shagging her. Scorpius was suddenly very jealous.

"I don't know," Lily said dubiously. "Wouldn't put it past them. Honestly, sometimes they make me sick. Especially when she comes over and all they can do is stare at each other and make love with their eyes. Ew! I'm glad you're coming this Christmas ... that's still on, isn't it? You _said_ you were going to come," Lily gushed out, looking at Scorpius through puppy dog eyes.

To tell the truth, Scorpius had actually forgotten about that. But now he was more determined than ever to go to the Potters' this Christmas.

"I'll have to check with my parents, of course," Scorpius said, not looking forward to trying to convince his father on letting him stay with Harry Potter, of all people, during the break, "But I'd love to come," he said truthfully.

Lily lit up. "At least this time when Mel and Albus go off, I can hang out with you!"

Scorpius couldn't help but smile along to Lily's enthusiasm, even if the thought of Albus and Mel together made him feel extremely queasy.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Scorpius realises something he should have figured out from chapter one._


	15. Denial Gives Way to the Bloody Obvious

_A/N: Just a quick shout out to __DrarryDramione__, who, of their own volition, decided to make a quick trailer to this story and posted it on YouTube. It was such an awesome surprise, and I can't tell you how amazing it makes an author feel when people like their story that much. So thank you again. I won't post the link, just in case __DrarryDramione__ doesn't want it advertised. If yes, then let me know!_

_To everyone else who takes the time to review (not only to this story, but to any they may read), rock on, people. You guys are what make sites like thrive._

_Enough from me ... onto the story ..._

Chapter 15

**Denial Gives Way to the Bloody Obvious **

"What's this about you coming over at Christmas?" Albus grinned broadly at a suddenly very guilty-looking Scorpius.

"Er ... Lily told you, did she?" the blond asked him, looking everywhere but his eyes. His gaze seemed to have settled on the setting sun, poised just above the Forbidden Forest, colouring the sky a brilliant pink.

"Yes, she did," Albus said, smiling at his discomfort. "My sister; not you. It _should_ have been you." He was looking sideways at a profile view of Scorpius. He distantly noticed that the tip of his nose was quite pointy.

Scorpius went red-faced and began to open and close his mouth, looking oddly like a fish. "Well ... I—I didn't know ... whether you wanted ... I mean, I haven't even asked my parents yet. And ... I'm not even sure if you ..." he trailed off.

Albus chuckled. "It's fine by me."

Scorpius looked back at him. "Really? I mean, it seems a bit awkward, and I would hate to intrude ..."

"Really, it's completely fine," Albus assured him.

"But it's Christmas ..." he said. Then, as if realising what he just said, repeated, "It's Christmas!" He continued hurriedly. "Merlin, why would I be there in the first place? Christmas is family time ... for crying out loud, I haven't asked my parents," he gushed out frantically. "Of course I shouldn't go ... why would your family want me there ..."

"Scorpius!" Albus laughed. "It's fine! You're coming over for Christmas."

Scorpius eyed him dubiously with his striking silver eyes that were glinting in the dying sun.

"Look, _I'll_ write to your dad if you're so concerned," Albus said, shaking his head in amusement.

"What about _your_ parents?" Scorpius asked, worry lines crossing his pale forehead like train tracks.

"What about them?" Albus shrugged, unable to see a problem.

"Won't they ... you know ... not want me there? I mean, I'm Draco Malfoy's son," Scorpius murmured, now looking down into his lap, playing with a chipped glossy fingernail.

Albus shrugged again. "They'll be fine with it. If anything, they'll be a little shocked at first, but then I'll tell them that we're friends now, and that'll be that."

Scorpius didn't look up from his hands, and a lock of blond hair fell down across his eyes, the tips resting just above his fine white eyelashes. Albus noticed that his cheeks had become a little pinker.

"So what if you're Draco Malfoy's son?" Albus asked rhetorically. "Whatever history our parents had is over. We're not our dads ... thank Merlin for that."

Scorpius mouth twitched in amusement, but he still remained quiet.

"Things are changing now," Albus said. "It's not Potter versus Malfoy anymore. It's Potter _and_ Malfoy, if I may be so bold as to say so." Albus watched Scorpius closely to see his reaction. Infuriatingly, though, the blond said nothing, his gaze intensely focused in his lap, as if he was studiously ignoring Albus.

Perhaps he should change the topic, Albus mused. Maybe Scorpius wasn't comfortable with this all yet. He took a breath and continued. "It'll be fun this Christmas. Mel will be there too, so we can all hang out ... maybe, if dad lets, I could take you out for a drive in the new car. I mean, _technically_ I'm not the legal Muggle age to drive yet, but he might let if he's so excited. I want to take Mel for a spin too ... reckon she'll like it ... I might get lucky too, if you know what I mean," Albus said suggestively, poking Scorpius in the side with his elbow.

Suddenly, Scorpius stood up. "Excuse me," he muttered, before running back inside the massive doors to the castle.

Within seconds, Scorpius was out of sight, and Albus remained sitting, wondering what on earth was wrong with him. Were they not at the stage of their friendship where talking about girls was normal?

Then he slapped his forehead with his palm. "Duh, Albus," he muttered to himself. _He's gay._ Clearly, he's isn't going to want to hear about stuff like that.

Albus frowned. This was unchartered territory ... he'd never had a friend that Chased for the other team before. He supposed he had to be careful about what he said to Scorpius from now on.

-mp-

Scorpius burst in the Common Room, instantly spotting Claire and Andrea whispering in a corner, and marched over to them, not glancing left or right to see that everyone else had stopped their conversations to stare at him.

"This is a disaster," he declared as he approached the girls, before collapsing on an empty chair next to them, deflating like a balloon.

They looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?" Andrea asked.

"Everything! This ... me ... Potter ... everyone!" Scorpius blurted waving his hand around exasperatedly.

Claire clapped her hands together. "Ooh, this sounds juicy. Spill, Scorpius. What's happened with Potter?" Scorpius briefly thought that if Claire Zabini looked _that_ excited, then something wasn't right.

Hissing desperately but quietly, so that not even the couple of second-years next to them could here, Scorpius leaned in, "Ever since _you two_ _convinced_ me that liking Albus Potter was _okay, _I've had nothing but problems! I blame you!"

Andrea sighed and looked at him with a glare that he often saw on his mother's face. "Honestly. And you call _us_ dramatic? We did nothing wrong ... we only nudged you in the right direction."

"It was _not_ the right direction!" Scorpius snapped. "I am steadily going mad because of the idiot, and at every instant I keep reminding myself that, number one, he's straight; number two, he's got a _girlfriend_; and number three, _nothing will ever happen!"_

Claire giggled, placing pink manicured fingers across her mouth. "Oh, Scorpius, you're so in love with him."

"_What?_" Scorpius hissed, eyes wide. "I am _not_ in love with him."

"Here we go again," Andrea murmured.

"...How dare you assume such an asinine thing? In love with Potter! Honestly!" Scorpius whispered harshly. "I only said that maybe, _maybe, _I _might_ like him. _Maybe_! I never, ever said that I lo—Merlin, I can't even say it, _that's _how ridiculous it is!"

Andrea rolled her brown eyes and delivered an exasperated look. "Can you shut up?"

"_If_ you stop making such absurd assumptions," Scorpius scowled.

"Scorpius, _you_ came to _us_ for assistance, so _why_ are you trying to rip our heads off?" Andrea asked, with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

The blond sighed and sat back into his chair, looking completely resigned. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "It's just ... I had another moment with him."

"A moment? What moment?" Claire asked, leaning in eagerly.

"I was just with him. We were sitting on the steps outside the Entrance Hall, and he was saying some stuff that just ... made me feel like jelly inside."

Andrea and Claire looked at him expectantly. "And ...?" they both urged.

"And ... he was just saying that things are different now, and that we're friends, and just ... things that were making me _melt_. I couldn't speak, couldn't even look at him. I was scared I was going to say something wrong," Scorpius confessed.

"You didn't say anything?" Andrea asked incredulously. "Scorpius! You should have said _something!_"

"In hindsight, yes," Scorpius agreed miserably. "Because then he started talking about shagging his girlfriend." A feeling of complete dejection filled him.

"_What_?"

"I know," he moaned, holding his head in his hands.

"How did he connect the two thoughts?" Andrea asked. "One minute he's talking about being friends and then next ... shagging his girlfriend?"

Scorpius nodded dejectedly. "So then I ran away ... and here I am."

"Oh dear," Andrea sighed.

"_Why _was he talked about shagging his girlfriend?" Claire asked.

"Can we please stop saying the words '_shagging his girlfriend'_? It's making me sick," Scorpius pleaded desperately.

Andrea apparently realised that Scorpius needed comforting, so she moved to sit on the arm of the sofa Scorpius was slumped on and wound an arm around him. "It's okay," she tried.

"No, it isn't. It's actually the exact opposite," Scorpius sighed.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, the door to the Common Room opened and Albus walked in looking as if he was recently Confunded. His eyes immediately sought him, and Scorpius felt guilty for running away from him. Albus looked as if he wanted to come over and talk to him, but he couldn't, of course, as the Common Room was full of people—including Albus' friends—that had no knowledge of their newly founded friendship.

Scorpius watched glumly as Albus stalked up the stairs to the dormitory silently, ignoring his friends' chatter around him.

"Scorpius," Andrea said softly. "Don't hex me ... but do you really think you'd be torturing yourself this much if you _didn't_ love him?"

Scorpius hung his head and grasped it within his hands again. "I don't love him, Andrea."

She sighed.

"And besides," Scorpius muttered. "What do you gain if I admit it? Nothing. Nothing _can_ happen. I'm just wasting my time and emotions. I should never have become friends with him ... because now ... now it hurts too much."

"Oh Scorpius," Claire whispered uncertainly.

"Look, I'm just going to go upstairs. I feel tired," he lied, getting up from the arm chair.

"But it's early," Andrea said.

Scorpius shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow," he bid before heading towards the stairs.

When he opened the door to the dormitory, it was only then he remembered that Albus was up here too. The curtains were drawn around his bed, so Scorpius quickly hurried to his own bed and closed his curtains as well, wanting to be left alone.

Albus obviously wasn't a mind reader, Scorpius thought, as he heard him approach his shut off bed and ask, "Scorpius, is that you?"

Scorpius resisted a groan and mumbled, "Yes," through his thick green curtains.

There was a brief pause and Scorpius could almost picture Albus biting his bottom lip like he does when he's nervous. "Look," he spoke. "I'm sorry about what I said ... er, I'm not sure which bit upset you ... but I'm sorry, okay?"

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut. Why is Albus making this so difficult? Why is he being so nice? There was no way Scorpius could be upset with him now, not when he's bumbling his way through an apology.

"Merlin," Albus whispered. "It seems like I'm always apologising to you, these days. Can I do anything right?"

Scorpius knew he should speak then. "I should be the one saying sorry," he said softly. "I ran out on you ... forgive me?"

Suddenly, the curtains around his bed were being pulled back and Albus stood, uncertainly, on the other side. "Seemed a bit ridiculous to be talking through curtains."

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed.

"I forgive you, if that's what you want," Albus said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Not that I think you need it. I thought you were upset with me because I started talking about ... Mel." Albus began to wring his hands. "I promise not to ...I—I can see how that might make you uncomfortable."

Scorpius frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well ... because ..." Albus said uneasily, looking all over the place, as if trying to find a way to talk. "Because ... you're ..._you know_."

"What? Because I'm gay?" Scorpius provided.

This was obviously what Albus meant because he ducked his face shyly and murmured, "yeah."

Scorpius would be smiling at Albus antics, if the situation weren't so near to the truth. Albus was pretty much correct. He didn't want to hear about Albus' relationship with Mel because, yes, he _is_ gay. But what Albus didn't know was the part about Scorpius having a crush on him.

Still, Scorpius knew what he should say next. "Look, I appreciate that you thought of that," he said. "But she's your girlfriend ... and I'm sorry that you think you can't talk to me about it. We're friends, right? You _can_ talk to me." Scorpius felt like burying his head in his pillow. He couldn't believe he was willingly volunteering an ear to listen to Albus' heterosexual escapades.

But it made it all the more better when Albus smiled at him. "Thanks, Scorp."

Scorpius grinned back and raised an eyebrow. "_'Scorp'_? That's new."

"Yeah, Scorp," Albus nodded, trying it out. "I like it. Who else calls you Scorp?"

"No one," he smiled. "You would definitely be the first."

Albus grinned widely. "Good. That's my name for you, then. No one else can take it."

When they finally bade goodnight to each other and settled in their own blankets, Scorpius lay staring at the ceiling of his four-poster with a happy smile pasted on his face. Albus' new nickname for him made his stomach do all sorts of funny things, and made his heart relocate in his throat. He knew this was all a bad idea, and that becoming Albus' friend will only lead to his own heart ache, but he couldn't help it.

There was no denying it.

Claire and Andrea were right.

He had fallen in love with Albus.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Morion versus Malfoy Part Two. It's one of the hardest pieces of fiction I've ever written. Hold onto your hats, people, because it's gets a little tough on Scorp._


	16. Morion versus Malfoy: Part Two

_A/N: At the start of the last chapter, I mentioned that __DrarryDramione__ made a fan video of this story and posted it on YouTube. Unfortunately, the audio has been banned. But having been given consent to advertise it, here is the url: __.com/watch?v=_TMUmOtJXy4__. Please be advised that there are some bits of it that (for want of a better definition) made me blush =)_

_Also, for those of you wondering how long this story is going to take (I know I've been asked a few times), I'll only say that I've written ~100 000 words of it, and it still isn't over!_

_Finally, about this chapter in particular: I've warned you that it's a little rough, and it is. But as I told one reviewer, you need to get through the storm to get to the rainbow. _

Chapter 16

**Morion versus Malfoy: Part Two**

The problem was, despite their growing friendship, they both had to maintain a strictly un-platonic and even somewhat hostile relationship when everyone else was around. So when Scorpius found himself at the victim of another of Albus' friends' cruel pranks, Albus himself stood helplessly nearby, unable to do anything.

This time, it happened in the fourth floor Charms corridor.

Scorpius had just left Charms and was heading to his Ancient Runes classroom, head down and walking swiftly, so as to get to his next lesson without having another _incident_ occur. The fates, however, chose to strike then. Scorpius was not twenty steps out of the Charms room when he was very suddenly and very harshly pulled to the side by two pairs of large, bulging arms, into a small vestibule area that branched off the hallway.

"Hey!" he shrieked as he was forcefully hauled, knowing without a doubt it could only be the boys from the Quidditch team. Scorpius chose not to refer to them as Albus' friends anymore, because he couldn't associate Albus with these horrible people—not even mentally. "Stop it," he beseeched.

"Shut your hole, you homo," Paul Rockwell sneered, while Matt Morion laughed darkly.

"Let me go," Scorpius said, trying to shrug out of their grasp.

"_'Let me go'_," Morion mimicked in a high voice, and Scorpius resisted the urge to roll his eyes at their childish actions. This time, Rockwell laughed.

"Matt! Paul!" someone said from down the hallway. "Where'd you guys go?"

Scorpius heart sank when he realised that it was Albus' voice.

"Here," Matt responded loudly. "We've got the fag!"

There was silence for a few seconds before Albus gingerly rounded the corner into the vestibule, staring at his friends as they kept their tight hold on each of Scorpius' arms. Scorpius' heart started pounding wildly—if only Albus weren't here, it would be easier to deal with them. He wished Albus would leave.

"Let me go," Scorpius said once more, this time a lot quieter, with his eyes firmly on the ground. He was determined not to look at Albus.

"H-hey guys," Albus said abruptly, "We should go practice. Match is coming up ... we need to perfect the—"

"Later, later," Rockwell grunted, "After we're finished with this." He jerked Scorpius' arm so suddenly that he couldn't hold back the whimper of pain. It felt as if his arm was pulled out of his shoulder socket.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rockwell said sardonically. "Did I hurt you? How about I make it better ..." He twisted the thin arm grasped in his hands cruelly. Scorpius tried to keep his mouth shut and not show any pain, but after a point he couldn't and began to say, "Stop it! Stop it ... hurts."

"Guys! I really think—" Albus tried frantically.

Matt spat in Scorpius' face. "Don't tell us when to stop! We'll go on as long as we like!"

Scorpius kept his head hung down, humiliated and in pain. How he wished Albus would just disappear. More than this to be over, Scorpius wanted his friend to leave.

"Albus, c'mere for a sec," Matt said.

Scorpius' eyes went wide. _No, no, no, no ... don't bring him into this_.

"Why?" Albus said, sounding a little unsure, taking tentative steps forward. Scorpius suddenly found that he afraid _for_ Albus. Scorpius knew that Albus wouldn't be allowed to show any fear or hesitation, otherwise they'd know about their friendship, and then Albus, too, would be a victim. He quickly looked up at Albus, and they made brief eye contact—too quick for the others to register. But in that brief moment, Scorpius sent a message through his eyes: _It's okay. I'm fine._

"Just come here," Rockwell said, once again tugging hard on Scorpius' arm.

"Find the fag's phone," Matt grunted.

_What?_ Scorpius frowned. Why on earth would they want his phone? He wasn't given much time to ponder why because Matt's massive grubby hand suddenly reached up and painfully grabbed onto Scorpius' hair, pulling his entire head back, arching his spine. "Ah!" Scorpius winced. It felt as if Matt was pulling his hair out by the roots. Matt's grip got tighter and Scorpius felt his eyes prickle with wetness. His two captors seemed to find this very amusing, and kept him standing there like that while Albus began to search his bag for his mobile phone.

Scorpius quickly said. "It's not there."

Matt pulled his head back further, glaring threateningly into Scorpius' glistening eyes.

"It—It's not in my bag," Scorpius whispered, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Where is it?" Matt said in a low, calm voice.

A few seconds of terse silence passed and Scorpius contemplated whether he should tell them that his phone was currently in his jeans pocket.

Rockwell lost his patience and suddenly kicked Scorpius in the back of his knees painfully. His legs immediately folded in. He would have fallen down if Matt hadn't been pulling on his head. Sharp acute pain rang from both his knees and scalp, and he cried out.

"Where is it?" Rockwell spat.

Scorpius closed his eyes, which were now leaking. There was no way he could look at Albus now—not after this humiliation.

"WHERE IS IT, YOU DISGUSTING QUEER?" Matt screamed in his ear.

"It's in my pocket!" Scorpius cried out in terror, wanting this torture to end. "It's in my pocket!"

"Get it, Albus," Matt said.

Scorpius kept his eyes firmly shut as he felt Albus carefully feel his pockets and locate where his phone was. Then, quieter than the wind, and softer than silk, Scorpius felt, more than heard, Albus lean in close and whisper in his ear, "I'm so sorry," as he pulled out the gadget from his pocket. The other two hadn't heard, and when Albus stepped back with Scorpius' phone in his hand, they let go of him and he crumpled to the ground.

Scorpius prayed this was the end. He prayed they'd leave now, but that would be too good to be true. Albus made a beeline for the corridor, wanting to leave and hopefully encourage the others to as well.

But Matt and Rockwell didn't feel like leaving. "Wait a sec, Albus. One last thing," he said, grinning malevolently at Scorpius who was still on the ground.

Albus paused and turned.

And then suddenly, like the unstoppable force of an enormous wave, tho two bullies advanced on Scorpius, kicking, punching, pulling, ripping. It felt like the Cruciatus, but it was made worse knowing that Albus was watching. Scorpius could do nothing to withstand the barrage of attacks from the physically much bigger boys. He felt his ribs crack, his clothes tear, the wind forced out of his stomach, his eyes swell shut. He cried out in pain, screaming for them to stop, sobbing for relief, but they wouldn't stop. It was unending torture. Suddenly he saw red, as blood—his own blood—poured out through his nose and mouth, staining everything with its horrifying hue. Matt and Rockwell never ceased. They were relentless with their kicks, precise with their punches and Scorpius felt less than human when they spat on him. It hurt, it hurt so much.

When they stopped, Scorpius lay curled on his side, futilely shielding his trembling body from them and any other attacks. He couldn't move; his whole body felt broken. His eyes were closed, whether voluntarily or because they were too swollen, Scorpius wasn't sure. He just wished he would fall asleep, he just wished he would die, and never have to see them again. He heard their final farewell, their sneering, laughing voices burning his ears.

"Let that be a lesson to you, cocksucker!"

Laughing, they left him alone, crying and in agony.

Before his mind shut down completely, the last thing Scorpius realised was that Albus had left sometime during the attack. He remembered dimly that he had _wanted_ Albus to leave; he had _wished_ that Albus wouldn't watch.

But now, for some reason, the fact that Albus had left hurt more than anything else.

-mp-

He woke up in the Infirmary, but the view had had was only available through a tiny slit in his right eye—his left wouldn't open. He tried to move, but it hurt too much.

"Scorp?" a soft, tentative voice whispered.

_Albus. _

He was here. Despite his feeling of complete paralysis, his heart flipped.

Scorpius turned his head to the voice, but the effort was akin to swimming upstream, and the pain was almost unbearable.

"No, don't move," Albus quickly said. "Here ... I'll move." He leant over Scorpius into his limited line of sight. He was the picture of concern, Scorpius thought, as he took in Albus' wide green eyes, scrunched up forehead and his bitten lip which was currently held captive by his teeth.

Albus was staring fixedly at Scorpius with the same careful detail, it seemed, for he breathed, "Merlin, Scorp ... I ... I can't believe ..." He couldn't finish.

"Albus," Scorpius croaked painfully, as if his vocal cords were rubbing against sandpaper.

"Water, right," Albus mumbled, blinking furiously while moving away to the bedside table. He returned with a glass of water clutched in one hand. With the other, he gently slithered his arm beneath Scorpius' head and, while holding his breath, he carefully lifted it a small fraction and held the glass at Scorpius' lips.

Were the effort of drinking not so great, Scorpius would have gloried in this moment of having Albus hold him up. Just the feel of his arm around his head was electrifying, and he flushed from his neck down, as goose bumps danced on his skin.

After a few sips, Albus set him gently back down on the pillows, which, granted, were soft, but not as nice as Albus' hand.

"Thanks," Scorp muttered.

Albus made a funny noise in his throat and he shook his head. "No, please, don't say that," he said in a shaking voice. "Don't say thank you."

Scorpius wasn't sure what Albus meant or how to respond, so he said nothing. Instead, he stared at him. Albus' face was unsettled, uncertain and confused—Scorpius was sure he was silently warring with himself right now. His green eyes were looking everywhere, occasionally coming to rest on him with a look of ... pain, guilt and anger. Scorpius knew that he had a million things to say at once, but it seemed that he couldn't form the words.

Scorpius waited; waited for Albus' inner demons to leave him alone.

"Are you—" Albus' voice caught. "Are you alright?"

Scorpius considered his answer. He knew he was physically in a lot of pain; he knew he had broken bones; and he knew that he was terrified of everything and everyone, but he couldn't tell Albus. "It's over now," he said quietly. "And ... I'm glad you're here."

Albus looked at him. "Scorpius ..."

He knew he was going to apologise, so he jumped in. "Don't apologise. I was there, Albus, you didn't do anything to me. It was all ... them."

Scorpius wanted to scream in frustration. He couldn't talk to Albus about this at all! Not when it was his _best friends _who were to blame. He wanted to yell and cry and hate Morion and Rockwell out loud, but he couldn't ... because as far as he was concerned, and for reasons he would never understand, they were still Albus' friends. A part of him harboured anger and frustration at Albus for ever being friends with the people who landed him in the Infirmary in the first place, and for continuing to be their friends.

Albus looked like he was in pain, and suddenly he couldn't hold it in. "I don't know what to say, Scorpius! I don't know ... dammit! I don't know what to do! I hate what they did to you, I hate that you're here in this bed and that you're in pain! I hate that I can't make any promises to you because I'm so bloody scared for _myself!_ I hate that all you do is sit there and take it all! You won't let me apologise for myself, and I can't apologise for Matt because what _bloody difference_ would it make?"

Tears began to seep out of both their eyes. They were both breathing heavily.

Finally, Albus said, quieter this time, "And I hate myself most of all ... for reasons that I don't even know how to say." They stared at each other in pain and confusion.

"They hurt you, Scorp ..." Albus whispered, gently, carefully, taking his hand. "They hurt you ... when I saw you ... after they left ... Merlin I was terrified. You—you weren't moving ..."

Scorpius realised then that Albus had never left; he had only hidden out of sight, to be there when Matt and Rockwell left.

"... There was blood on the ground... everywhere ..." Albus clutched Scorpius' hand.

They remained quiet and still for some time. With the curtains closed around Scorpius' bed, no one bothered them.

Finally, however, Madam Pomfrey stuck her head in. "Mr Potter," she said in an old frail voice. "You must leave now. Mr Malfoy needs to take his potions and rest."

Albus didn't look up but nodded his acknowledgment. He straightened himself, and let go of Scorpius' warm hand which he had been holding for so long. They had no parting words for each other; enough had been said. So with a nod and a weak smile, Albus ducked out.

Long after Albus left, Scorpius' hand was still tingling, and his thoughts were still stuck on the other boy.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus makes a big decision._


	17. OneEighty Degrees

_A/N: I'm incredibly humbled to have received over 200 reviews. I never anticipated this story would, but I'm happy to be mistaken._

_Also, if you simply can't get enough of Albus/Scorpius, may I direct you to a brand new story posted on FF by Mrs. Benzadrine called __The Mess You Chose__? It's her first story on FF, and it's also my first time beta-ing. _

_Finally, after the travesty of the last chapter, I'm glad you've returned for another one. I assured one reviewer that that was the worst it gets, and it's true. I'm not saying it's all flowers and sunshine from now, but it's not going to get as bad as that. _

Chapter 17

**One-Eighty Degrees in the Right Direction**

Five days.

That was how long Scorpius stayed in the Infirmary.

It was also the exact length of time that Albus tortured himself with worry and self-hate.

He had visited him every day since the attack on Thursday, and although Scorpius never said so, Albus knew that he had actually completely recovered by Saturday. He just wanted to stay in the Infirmary for as long as possible—to delay his return to the Slytherin Common Room. Albus didn't need Scorpius to tell him that it was because he was dead afraid of what Matt and the others might do next.

Albus found that he was too.

He had never thought Matt was capable of beating another student to unconsciousness. It seemed inconceivable that the boy with whom most of his teenage memories were shared would deem it okay to do what he did. Albus was sure that Matt didn't even do it completely out of hatred—it was more a knee-jerk reaction. Matt had spent so much time and effort harassing and insulting Scorpius in the past, that at some point, he had stepped over the line and he didn't realize that the things he did were so far beyond okay.

But despite knowing this—despite knowing that his best friend's deeds were horrifying and cruel, he couldn't find the guts to mention it, let alone confront him. Albus would remain studiously quiet in Matt's presence, pretending that nothing happened.

He despised himself for it.

Albus' mind had spent the past five days at war with his heart.

The image of Scorpius, unconscious in a pool of his own blood, was burned into the back on his eyelids, and every time he revisited that memory, Albus found that he was exceedingly angry and confused. He had a choice to make; he had to go down one road and one road only. Never did he think he would be in this position—to either choose Scorpius or Matt.

He tried to think of other ways out of it, but there was nothing. Scorpius and Matt were like two puzzle pieces that would never fit together, and Albus had only enough of himself to choose one. He toyed with the idea of keeping Scorpius as his secret, but he couldn't justify it. Scorpius deserved better. If Albus was going to be his friend, he was going to do it right.

But it was this first step that had Albus tangled up in his ultimatum.

In the darkest parts of his mind, there were times in the past five days that Albus wished that he had never become friends with Scorpius—then he wouldn't have this horrible decision to make. Whenever he thought this, however, he would stop that train of thought immediately. Scorp was his friend now, end of story. Albus would think about the short amount of time they had spent with each other since they had begun their friendship and he'd smile. Scorpius was a good friend, he had no doubt—though it meant nothing if he didn't do anything about it.

But how could he? The entire student body of Hogwarts saw Scorpius in a certain way that painted him as _different_. Their assumptions about Scorpius only solidified when news of the attack spread through Hogwarts like wildfire—faster than Albus, and he was sure, Scorpius, would hope so.

When Lily heard, she had come to Albus.

"How's Scorpius?"

Albus' heart had stopped for a second. How did she know they were friends? As far as he knew, neither he nor Scorpius had told anyone.

"What?"

"You're in his dormitory ... you're best friends with Matt," she had explained, resentment edging her tone. "I just thought you'd know something more."

"I don't," he had said quickly.

Lily smacked her lips in impatience and stared at Albus with angry brown eyes that burrowed into his and made him feel tiny. "Well, for the record, I think you're friends are right bastards for what they did. How you can hang out with them is beyond me, Albus."

Her words choked him of breath, and he couldn't say anything.

"Look, I know you're not that close to Scorpius," she had said. "And you may not even care that he's lying in the Infirmary right now _half-dead_ because of your stupid friends, but even you should have a shred of dignity."

Albus swallowed and stared at his sister. "Lily, look I—"

"And I get that you have this _image_ going on right now with Quidditch and this whole popularity trip, but someone was badly hurt, Albus, and it's not right," she huffed out angrily, her eyebrows dipping together.

"I know it's not," Albus said quickly and quietly.

"You know?" Lily said dubiously.

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes, dammit. Matt was wrong, I know it—"

"Then do something about it!"

"I can't!" he cried out.

"Why not?"

And once again, he was at the crux of the situation—the crossroads—where his head and heart were still battling.

He hadn't answered her question, because he couldn't.

Next, Mel had come to him with the same question.

"How's Scorpius?"

Why did everyone assume he knew?

"Dunno," he had mumbled, already sick of the lies.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" she asked worriedly. "I mean, Matt didn't hurt him too terribly, did he?"

Albus wanted to laugh in her face, but he stayed quiet.

"He couldn't have," Mel answered her own question. "Matt couldn't do that. It's Matt! He's so nice and funny and sweet. I mean ... I know he didn't _like_ Scorpius—" (Albus inwardly snorted. _Understatement of the year._) "—but surely not enough to hurt him like that."

"But he's in the Infirmary, Mel," Albus said a little angrily. Why was she sticking up for Matt? Clearly he _did_ hurt Scorpius that much if he was _in the Infirmary_.

"I know ... but you know Pomphrey," she said casually. "She kept my friend Nicole up there for three days because she had strained her _wrist_. Maybe it's not all that bad."

In the end, Albus had walked away from the conversation, mentioning something about an essay that he had due. As if Scorpius being half beaten to death was comparable with a sprained wrist.

It was now Monday, and Scorpius was let out at last.

Having just finished his last class of the day, Albus trudged wearily up to his dormitory, with his bag clutched in one hand, and a heavy Potions textbook in the other, in the hopes that perhaps he could get some study done tonight. Matt had a detention for an incident in Care of Magical Creatures where he had "accidently" set a whole bucket-full of gnomes loose on the Professor. The whole class had been laughing, sans Albus. Watching from the side, Albus couldn't help but notice that it really didn't look like an accident at all. Whatever the case, Matt wouldn't be finished his detention until late and Albus found he was grateful for it.

With his shoulder, he pushed open the dormitory door and froze when he saw Scorpius sitting upright in his bed, looking straight at him.

"Scorpius!" He cried in surprise.

"Hello," he replied softly. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Are you alright?" Albus blurted, closing the door and crossing the room hastily. He dumped his stuff on the ground, and sat on his bed, facing the other boy.

Scorpius smiled wearily. "Yes ... I'm fine now. Can't you tell?" He flashed him a quick grin. Albus appreciated the small attempt at light-heartedness, but he couldn't take this lightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you today," Albus said. "I was going to later, but you're here now, so ..."

"That's alright. I wasn't sure I'd be let out today anyway, and when I was, I decided to come straight here," he said.

Albus knew he was lying—Scorpius was well and ready to be let out two days ago. Still, he didn't point it out. Albus figured that if he were in Scorpius' shoes, he'd probably do the same.

"Er, I have today's notes for you," Albus muttered, looking down at the mess of his trunk where his books lay haphazardly. "Er ... I'll find them ... they're there somewhere."

Scorpius grinned. "Thanks ... I hate to miss out on lessons, but ... yeah ... Thank you for keeping me up to date."

"No problem."

Awkwardly, they stared at each other for a moment, until Scorpius said. "I look like a right mess, don't I? The Infirmary does nothing for one's appearance," he smiled, trying to make a joke out of it. Self-consciously, he ran a hand through his flyaway blond locks that had been regretfully neglected of their daily pampering since the attack, but Albus saw nothing wrong.

"You look fine," Albus assured him. "Really."

Scorpius blushed. "Thanks."

Once again, neither knew what to say and they descended into an uncomfortable quiet, both painfully aware of the elephant in the room with them. Albus tried to come up with a million different ways to approach the delicate situation, but each sounded pathetic and too thought out.

Finally, just when Albus was opening his mouth to say something, Scorpius blurted, "Don't say anything ... please."

"...Why not?"

"I've thought about ... how difficult this must be for you particularly, and ... to be honest ... I don't think I'm ready to hear what you have to say ... yet," Scorpius mumbled.

Albus was confused. "I don't understand..."

Scorpius took a deep breath and looked down at his lap. "Look, Albus ... I know you're trying to be my friend in all of this ... and I value that ... I value our friendship. But—but we can't just forget the past. Albus, your friends ... are not my favourite people in the world, to say the least. And I can't ... you've been friends with them for years, and I can't ... the thing is—I know what you must be thinking now ... and I know your answer, so I'd rather you didn't ..."

"Scorp," Albus said, stopping him gently mid-sentence. "I think I know what you're trying to say ... but if you think that I condone what happened, then you're mistaken."

"I didn't say you did, I'm just saying that ... you're probably going to ..."

"I'm probably going to what?" Albus asked.

Scorpius bit his lip and his eyes suddenly expressed a deep sadness.

"Scorpius," Albus said. "I spent the past five days going insane with thoughts of what happened last week. I haven't been able to focus on anything else ... I keep thinking about you and Matt ... and the choices I need to make ..."

"No, don't say it," Scorpius pleaded, his voice the barest of whispers.

Albus understood why then. Scorpius was convinced that Albus would end their friendship because of the attack, and he didn't want Albus to say the words. He didn't want their friendship to end; desperately holding on to what he thought was the dying moments of their brief companionship.

It was then that Albus suddenly knew.

"You have to let me say it," Albus said in reply. He waited for Scorpius' tentative nod and continued with a deep breath. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise this, but I get it now. I get that I can't have both worlds, Scorp. I have to choose, if I want to do this right." He saw Scorpius' eyes shut tight, but he barrelled on. "I thought I knew Matt ... I thought I knew him inside-out, being his best friend and all ... but after last Thursday, something changed. But the change had nothing to do with Matt ... it had to do with me. And you." He expelled a shaky breath as he took in Scorpius' frozen appearance. "And I realised that I can't be friends with him anymore. Something's different in me ... and Matt has no place in ...whatever it is. And I know I'm going against everything I knew and have known ... but ... Scorpius, I want to be your friend ... properly. I guess all that remains is for you ... to ..." he trailed off and stared at him.

Scorpius raised his head after a while, and with eyes wide and shining and glinting silver, he offered Albus a small watery smile. "You would end your friendship with Matthew ..." he breathed.

"...to begin a new one with you," Albus finished awkwardly, still waiting for Scorpius' reply. "Are you game?" He flashed one of his lop-sided smiles.

"Albus..." Scorpius said slowly, looking at him. "Think about this, please. You'll be going against ... everything and everyone."

"I know," Albus said. "And I have thought about this ... I'm almost seventeen, Scorp, things are bound to start changing in my life soon. I was wondering if you'd do me honour of being the first change," he said with a small smile.

Scorpius returned the smile, albeit very unsurely and in disbelief. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Albus nodded.

"But ... I'm very different to your other friends, you know. Worlds apart. How do you know ... I mean, why me?" Scorpius asked.

Albus smiled at him. "That's why, Scorp. _Because_ you're worlds apart from them. _Because_ you're different. And you're also incredibly smart and funny ... I may not know exactly what I'm getting myself into, but I want to give it a shot, if you'll let me."

Scorpius had gone bright red. "Well ..."

"Just say yes already," Albus laughed.

With a nibble on his bottom lip, Scorpius muttered, "Yes ..."

Albus chuckled. "You make it seem as if it's a terrible thing being friends with you."

"I'm just ... I just don't want you to make rash decisions ... and then regret it later ... and then resent this," Scorpius said.

"Trust me," Albus said, "This is definitely not a rash decision, and I won't regret it. This is something that I want to do ... that I know is right ... and that I know is going to be a new adventure for both of us. If for no other reason, that should be enough," he smiled.

Scorpius finally gave him a genuine smile. "Then in answer to your question ... yes, I'm game ... it would be an honour to be your friend."

Albus grinned.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: We see the return of Albus' guitar and one gossip-starved mirror named Sybil_


	18. Morning Rituals of the Gay and Straight

_A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters. I really, really hope you enjoy it._

_Chapter warning: Scorp gets a little naughty._

-mp-

Chapter 18

**Morning Rituals of the Gay and Straight**

If there was anything that rid Scorpius of his doubt that he loved Albus, then this was it. He couldn't believe it, and he was scared that if he so much as blinked, then this dream would be over.

Albus wanted to be his friend.

Albus was willing to end his friendship with Matt _for him_.

Last week may have been a nightmare, but this week was definitely looking up.

Though Scorpius wasn't ignorant; he knew they both had trouble heading for them. Once Albus lets the cat out of the bag, so to speak, it wouldn't be easy. They would be pointed at, whispered about and the victims of many false rumours.

But that was the future. Now, in this moment, Scorpius felt swollen with happiness, as if he was a balloon and would float up in the air any minute. And the sound of Albus playing his early-morning lullaby was helping matters by getting him incredibly aroused.

The sun had yet to come up, and as Scorpius lay in his bed, behind his heavy thick green curtains, he listened to Albus' soft voice accompanying his acoustic strings.

_Today is gonna be the day__ t__hat they're gonna throw it back to you__  
__By now you should've somehow__ r__ealized what you gotta do__  
__I don't believe that anybody__ f__eels the way I do about you now_

In the privacy of his own bed, Scorpius succumbed to the plea of his body. Biting his lip, he slid his left hand down between his legs, and through the thin material of his pyjama pants he grasped himself in his palm. He let out a quiet satisfied breath at the feeling. With a tight hold on his already half-hard cock, Scorpius closed his eyes and drifted in a place between wakefulness and sleep, where Albus and his guitar were singing to him and him alone.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding__  
__And all the lights that lead us there are blinding__  
__There are many things that I would__ l__ike to say to you__  
__But I don't know how_

A clear, perfect image of Albus' face entered his mind, and Scorpius found that that alone got him entirely stiff and hard. He pictured Albus' eyes, mouth and hands—nothing overtly sexual at all, but just his presence, especially in the knowledge that Albus considered him a close friend, higher than all his others. With suppressed breath, he moved his hand under the material, allowing for skin to skin contact. He flicked his wrist around his length, and increased his momentum building up to a pace he enjoyed. Scorpius shuddered in pleasure, feeling wet drops of his pre-come on the crotch of his pants.

_Because maybe__  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me__  
__And after all__  
__You're my wonderwall_

He tugged hard on his length, and fondled down on his balls, as Albus sang. To whom, Scorpius guessed he knew, but he substituted himself for Mel. He imagined Albus singing to _him_, telling _him_ that he was everything he wanted. Jerking himself harder and fingering the slit of his penis, Scorpius bit his lip as he felt himself near his climax. Suddenly, it was the Albus in his mind who had his hands on Scorpius. It was Albus palming his erection, and all Scorpius could see were two shining green eyes looking at him with the same love he possessed.

Two metres away from him, the real Albus thumbed through the strings of his guitar, producing music that filled Scorpius, causing his heart to beat rapidly and sweat to cover his body like a thin film of dust; and under the forceful ministrations of his hand, Scorpius felt himself _explode_ in pleasure.

Staying quiet was harder than he thought, as he slapped his other hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. Waves of pleasure rippled through him, causing every inch of his skin to burn satisfyingly and crackle with energy. The feeling of euphoria lasted longer than Scorpius had ever experienced it, and he couldn't help a tiny whimper escape his lips as he fought for control again. When his heart began to beat normally again, Scorpius grasped his wand and muttered a Cleaning spell under his breath, getting rid of the sticky mess that soiled his hands, pants and sheets.

After a few minutes, the sun rose amidst a backdrop of a myriad of blues and the beginnings of hazy yellow in the sky. Light reached the window of their room and Albus stopped playing his instrument. Scorpius waited while he shrunk and hid it, before he opened the curtains to his bed and ambled contentedly and satiated over to the bathroom.

"You look happy," Sybil, the mirror, observed as Scorpius stood in front of her and splashed his smirking face.

"Thanks," he mumbled through a wet face, but didn't offer any more information to the gossip-starved mirror.

"What's happened?" she inquired.

With a roll of his eyes, Scorpius said, "Nothing that is your business."

She was quiet for a moment, and Scorpius had the impression that she was thinking hard over the possibilities of his apparent cheerfulness—though _how_ a mirror looks when they think was beyond him.

"I know," she said at length. "You're in love."

Scorpius sputtered and dropped the toothpaste he was holding, causing it to squirt all over the sink.

"_What_?"

She giggled. "I knew it."

Scorpius continued to look like a fool, stammering and hesitating in light of her sudden declaration. _Her very correct declaration_, Scorpius thought thickly. In the end, all he said by way of a witty response was, "do be quiet," because no other words came to mind.

"Who is it?" she pestered him.

"No one," he said quickly. He shoved his toothbrush, now loaded with minty paste, into his mouth to avoid having to say anything else.

"Come now, Scorpius. You and I were always good friends," Sybil coerced.

Scorpius snorted. Sybil was friends with anyone who could provide her with a juicy piece of information.

"Now," she said in a voice that denoted pondering. "Who could it be ... who could it be ... "

Considering the only human contact Sybil had were with himself and four other boys, Scorpius was amused at her ramblings and pretentious behaviour, and with his toothbrush still firmly in his mouth, he listened on as she deliberated away.

The door opened. Scorpius looked up to the mirror to see Albus shuffle in behind him with a small smile, "Good morning."

Scorpius went red and accidently swallowed a little bit of toothpaste. He recalled that this scene was eerily similar to another that happened days ago ... although their situations were reversed. Needless to say, this time around was no less embarrassing, Scorpius thought as he stared at the boy he was _jerking off to_ this morning. "G'morning," he greeted back as dignified as possible with drool coming out one end of his toothbrush-filled, white-coated mouth. He ducked down to the sink to spit out the residue.

Albus laughed and muttered, "Very attractive."

Scorpius hit his head hard on the cabinet on his way up.

_What did Albus just say?_

It took him a few seconds to realise that Albus' compliment was sarcastically intended for his drooling, white, lathered up mouth, and _not his bent arse. _

Scorpius wanted to hit himself.

Sybil, meanwhile, was gleefully chuckling, and, Scorpius mused, if she had hands, she would be clapping them together with ill-suppressed joy. "Oooh! I knew it, I knew it!"

Scorpius wished she would die. Or shatter into a million pieces. Either would work.

"Knew what?" Albus asked through a yawn, as he lifted his hand and lazily scratched his head. This, of course, made Scorpius blush furiously as his eyes, like magnets, were glued on the exposed strip of Albus' stomach.

Sybil laughed. "I was having _the_ most pleasant conversation before you walked in, with dear Scorpius here—"

"About how terrible it would be if I Silenced you?" Scorpius suggested, glaring at her.

"Oh hush," Sybil crooned. "Everyone knows you are terrible at Silencing Charms."

"Really? I never knew that," Albus said.

"It's not really common knowledge," Scorpius offered, studiously ignoring the mirror.

In the few moments of awkward, pregnant silence that followed, in which Scorpius and Albus were stupidly standing facing each other, Sybil was still chuckling blissfully.

Then, Albus said, "You're up early."

"Yeah," Scorpius muttered. "I usually get up at this time and get everything done to avoid ..." he stopped what he saying immediately and looked guiltily at Albus.

He nodded knowingly. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, you better hurry up, dearie," Sybil said, obviously having abandoned her mission to embarrass Scorpius. "Before they walk in."

"Oh, right," Scorpius said and turned back to the vanity, where his toiletry and make-up kit were assembled before him.

"What's all that stuff for?" Albus asked, coming up next to Scorpius to the next sink and jerking his head at all the blonde's belongings, while thickly holding up his toothbrush, paste and soap—the only three things he had brought in.

Scorpius went red. "Well ... these are ... the things I use ... to get ready," he mumbled, looking ashamedly at his moisturisers, exfoliates, cleansers, foundation, and the rest of his army of make-up products. _Merlin, I must look like such a girl_, Scorpius thought as he bit his lip and avoided looking at Albus, for fear of his disgusted face.

"Seriously?" Albus said in a tone that denoted not disgust, but incredulity. "You do this every morning?"

Scorpius braved a look up at him. A feeling of relief swept through him when he saw that Albus was amazed, and not a little impressed as well, if Scorpius was reading him correctly. "Well ... do you think I would ever walk out in public looking like this?" he asked, gesturing to his dishevelled hair, blotchy skin and every other imperfection on his body.

An odd look crossed Albus face as he stared at Scorpius, tilting his head, as if trying to see what Scorpius was talking about. "I see nothing wrong," Albus said finally. "I mean ... I know you look different from what you normally do, without all the ... stuff," he said, vaguely pointing at the products at the sink. "But you're fine the way you are, honestly."

Scorpius turned away from Albus, scared that he would suddenly start staring at Albus with love-struck eyes, looking like a smitten fool with a face as red as a Weasley's hair. "Thanks," he muttered as he faced the mirror once more. How is it that Albus always said the right things—things that made him weak in the knees—things that made his heart palpitate maniacally ... and he didn't even know it? One thing was for sure, if Albus said half as many of these things to his girlfriend, then Mel was the luckiest person on this planet. "Now, shoosh, you're distracting me," Scorpius said with a small smirk at Albus.

Albus grinned and turned to his own sink, squeezing toothpaste onto his Slytherin green toothbrush liberally, while next to him, Scorpius began to apply his favourite smelling moisturiser on his face, one infused with sweet cherry blossom.

A handful of seconds later, Albus turned to him. "That smell ..." he said.

"Yes?"

"It ... "Albus began, looking unsurely at him. "I've smelt it before ... on you. It's ... really nice," he stammered, looking highly embarrassed at having said such a thing.

"Thank you," Scorpius said politely. Inside, though, he was squealing with happiness. And he was sure that if he wasn't leaning against the sink, his knees would probably fail him again.

Sybil, who had miraculously silent for a while, giggled.

-mp-

_Disclaimer: Lyrics are from Wonderall by Oasis_

_Next Chapter: Remember how Matt took Scorp's phone? _


	19. To Open One Door

Chapter 19

**To Open One Door, You Gotta Close Another **

Breakfast was the first test of the day. Albus was determined to sit next to Scorpius and ignore his usual seat next to Matt that he had occupied since their first year. As they meandered their way up to the Great Hall, a million different scenarios played out in Albus' mind, of what would happen when Matt saw him sitting with Scorp. Perhaps he would remain quiet, silently simmering in anger; or maybe he would yell out loud and punch him in the face? Either way, Albus had his wand ready in his pocket.

Next to him, now smelling good and with his face carefully pampered with stuff the names of which Albus would never know, Scorp walked solemnly, as if to his death.

"It'll be fine," Albus said. Who he was trying to assure, he didn't know.

"Really, I don't mind if you sit with them," Scorp offered for the fifteenth time that morning.

Albus sighed. "How many times am I going to tell you? I am not sitting with them, I'm sitting with you. End of story." He thought that it came out a little angrily, but he blamed it on his nerves.

Scorpius sensed his frustration and said nothing else.

Eventually, they rounded the final corner and the impending doors of the Great Hall towered over them. Swallowing their fear, they bravely entered.

Thankfully, the Hall was still fairly empty as early as it was, and at the far left on the Slytherin table, Albus saw that there were only a handful of students, none of which were in their grade. Sending up silent thanks, the pair made their way over and sat down, side by side.

Albus released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "See? This isn't so bad," he nodded, and reached to load some bacon onto his plate. Scorpius smiled weakly at him.

Twenty minutes later, Albus tried to remind himself to say the same when Matt finally walked in. At first, he didn't notice Albus at all, and sat down a few metres away with Bryce and Paul. But then he began to look around, muttering something, until his gaze landed on him.

"Oi, what are you doing there?" Matt asked over the heads of ten or so students. But then, his eyes turned to see Scorpius sitting right next to him, and they narrowed. "What the hell?" Albus heard him say.

Albus looked at him directly, forgetting the dread he was feeling seconds ago. "I'm sitting with Scorpius," he answered back in a voice far braver than expected.

Miraculously, nothing else was said on the matter. Matt, highly confused, turned to his breakfast, while Albus and Scorpius snickered at the dumb-founded expression on his face.

-mp-

Albus decided to spend his free period in the Common Room, while Scorpius hurried off to his Ancient Runes class. He settled back on his favourite two-seater couch in front of the fireplace and pulled out his Transfigurations textbook. Apparently, however, Matt had planned the same. He burst in through the door and plonked himself right next to Albus.

"I love free periods, don't you?" Matt asked, closing his eyes.

"Er ... yeah," Albus replied stiffly. This was not how he imagined it would pan out. Matt, it seemed, had completely overlooked the swapped seating at breakfast, and was treating him as he always did. Albus knew he needed to say something; Matt needed to know that he no longer wanted to be friends with him. But before he could speak, Matt pulled something out of his robes—something small and silver.

"Check it out," he said, chuckling darkly.

Albus peered over to see a phone. It took him a second to realise it was Scorp's—the one Matt had stolen the day they...

"I've tampered with it," Matt smirked.

"Why?" Albus blurted angrily. He, and Scorpius, had completely forgotten that Matt had taken it.

Matt shrugged. "For kicks ... thought I'd try and embarrass the fag ... maybe change the tone or something."

"Scorpius," Albus said irritably.

"What?"

"His name is Scorpius."

Matt stared at him irritably. "What's with you today?"

Albus chose not to respond and turned back to his textbook, giving Matt what he hoped was his coldest shoulder.

Matt shrugged again and began fiddling with the phone once more. Albus dearly wanted to snatch it out of his hands, but he tried to keep his anger in check.

Just as Albus was reading about the origins of Conjuration magic, Matt asked suddenly, "Why the hell does the fag have your number in his phone?" He held the offending object in front of Albus' nose, where the glowing screen clearly displayed Albus Potter above his phone number.

Albus answered calmly, "Because I gave it to him ... and he gave me his."

Matt squinted through his beady brown eyes, his face resembling a pig's with its squashed up features. He observed Albus, as if trying to ascertain if it really was the Albus he knew.

Growing tired of it, Albus stood abruptly and left the Common Room without a word, leaving Matt and his scrunched up face in his wake.

Had he been smarter, he should probably have taken Scorp's phone off Matt.

-mp-

The sixth-year Slytherins had Transfigurations next. Albus filed in to find Scorp had already sat down at a table adjacent to the far left wall, with his friends Claire and Andrea next to him whispering to each other. Taking a deep breath, he ignored Matt and the boys from the team and walked studiously over and sat down on Scorpius' other side.

Scorpius jumped when he did. "Albus!"

"Hey," Albus said nonchalantly, as if sitting next to Scorpius Malfoy was commonplace for him. Claire and Andrea were looking at him as if he had just Transfigured himself into a matchbox.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked with wide eyes. "They'll murder you!"

Albus gave him a lopsided smile. "No one is going to be murdered," he told his worried friend.

"But Albus—"

"Do you _want_ me to move?"

"Of course not!" Scorpius said quickly, affronted. "But if you're doing this for me ... you don't have to."

"I'm doing this for us, Scorp. We're friends now, and this is what friends do," Albus said gently. The girls on Scorpius' other side, still with faces caught at wand-point, blinked in unison at Albus.

Suddenly, Matt came up to them from behind and snarled in Albus' ear. "Albus," he spat, "I don't know what's going on with you today, but would you kindly come back to your table _at the back_?"

Scorpius was looking at Matt fearfully, as if convinced that he really would kill Albus.

"No. I've chosen to sit here today, so deal with it," Albus said, still facing forward.

"What are you looking at, dirty faggot?" Matt hissed at Scorpius.

Albus suddenly stood up and turned, his face set in determination. Matt straightened his spine as well, and the two stood face-to-face, faces set to kill. Half the class was now looking over their way.

"His name is Scorpius," Albus said clearly and quietly. "Not fag, not queer, not shirt-lifter, or whatever else you call him."

"What the hell, Albus?" Matt asked. But then he stopped, and as if a light bulb lit up in his head, he turned to Scorpius and stared down at him. "You've hexed him haven't you?"

Scorpius shook his head rapidly, his eyes the size of plates.

"He hasn't hexed me," Albus said with a roll of his eyes.

But Matt ignored Albus and kept his intimidating stare locked on Scorpius. "I swear if you've touched him, I'll make what happened last week look like a walk in the park," he snarled.

Scorpius made a small indiscriminate sound in his throat, but did nothing else, frozen on the spot.

"Stay the hell away from him," Albus said in a tone that dripped with poison.

"Students! Students!" Professor McGonagall called as she hurried into the classroom. "Take your seats!"

Albus and Matt ignored the Professor and continued their staring contest, their gazes smouldering and filled with fury. Albus tried to convey his disgust as best he could through his unblinking gaze.

The mad rush of students around them taking their places caused Matt to look away, and Albus felt a small victory that he wasn't the first to cave. With a final push on Scorpius' chair, Matt sulked back to his desk.

Professor McGonagall began to teach her lesson, encouraging the students to have parchment and a quill ready to take notes, but Albus paid no mind.

He gently turned to the silent boy next to him, who hadn't moved since Matt threatened him. "You okay?"

Scorpius nodded briefly.

"Forget what he said, okay? He's a bastard. I won't let him hurt you," Albus said softly, carefully laying a hand on his arm. Scorp's breath hitched. "Okay?"

It took him a few seconds to nod, and Albus smiled at him.

The lesson, however, only got worse.

Half way through the period, when McGonagall was just about to delve into the subtle wrist movements of Conjuration wand-work, Albus became aware of an almost-silent sound chiming in their classroom. It was a low, tinny sound, and Albus couldn't quite tell what it was. After a few seconds, it got louder and then Scorpius heard it as well. They looked at each other in confusion, when they realised the sound was coming from Scorpius' bag. Albus stared at it, bewildered.

It kept getting louder and louder until, like a ripple effect, it carried out so that steadily everyone could hear it, even McGonagall, who stopped speaking and asked in irritation, "What is that noise?"

It was at this stage that Albus recognised what the sound was.

_Moaning, heavy breathing, whimpering_.

Ice filled his insides, and Scorpius gasped in surprise.

Then, a voice called out, in the same tinny tone.

_"Oh ... oh ... yesss ... give it to me ... ungh ... yeah. I love your cock ..."_

Horrified, Albus' eyes went wide.

The voice was Scorpius'.

Scorpius himself was just as horror-struck, trembling in fear and breathing in short gasps of terror and astonishment.

Albus knew Scorp would never say such horrible things. It couldn't possibly be him; it must be some of prank. Then Albus knew.

It was his phone.

The phone Matt had tampered with.

_"Get it in me ... get it in my arse ... oh yeah ... it's so big ... ahh! ... yeah ... such a slut ... I love it!"_

"Detention! Detention to whoever did this!" Professor McGonagall cried out over the sounds of Scorpius' fake voice. The class had begun to snicker and giggle, looking and pointing at Scorpius. Albus heard someone mutter, "He really is a slut." Matt, Albus realised, was laughing the loudest.

Albus forced himself to move and plunged his hand inside Scorpius' bag, desperately trying to find the phone while it still played its terrible sounds.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop," Scorpius whimpered next to him, his eyes shut and his hands clamped over his ears. His face was red and wet with shiny teardrops.

Albus felt as if his hand was trapped in honey and he couldn't movie it around fast enough to find the phone. Meanwhile, the voice in the phone continued.

"_Oh yeah ... come in me ... fill me with your come ... in my arse ..."_

Matt was howling in laughter, the students were whispering in glee and McGonagall was furiously threatening the whole class with detention, when Albus finally fished it out and pressed the red button to make it stop.

The sound may have ended, but the class was still living it. As Albus held the offending phone in his hand, he was about to turn to Scorpius, who was trying to stifle his tears, when the blond stood up and ran for the door, covering his head in shame. The students snickered and hooted.

One boy hissed at Scorpius as he passed him, "Don't cry, Malfoy. After this class I'll let you suck my cock. That'll make you feel better."

Scorpius didn't stop and ran out the room.

Headless of McGonagall's calls, Albus stood up and marched directly over to Matt. He had never considered himself a hater or a fighter, but right now, the anger he had towards Matt was exploding within him, and without stopping and thinking about the consequences, Albus pummelled his fist into Matt's face.

"You bastard!"

Matt's head shot to the side.

"Potter!" McGonagall cried.

"Just leave him the hell alone!" Albus yelled in his face, registering the shocked expressions on every student's face. "What's he ever done to you?"

Holding his nose in pain, Matt got up and sneered at Albus.

"Looks like you've crossed over to the other side, Potter."

"Yeah ... yeah, maybe I have. From the looks of it, best decision I ever made." Albus stared defiantly at him.

"We'll see about that," Matt hissed. "We are done, Potter. This friendship is over."

"Fine by me," Albus responded sharply.

"Boys!" the Professor said, coming between them and holding them apart, while the rest of the class looked on with stunned face.

"Detention tomorrow night, Potter, for hitting another student," she said, while Matt smirked. "I wouldn't smile, if I were you Mr Morion. Detention for the rest of this week, for I am convinced that you are behind this. Mr Malfoy would never do such a thing."

Keeping his stare threateningly on Matt, Albus addressed McGonagall. "Professor, would it be alright if I check on Scorpius?"

She looked concerned. "Oh yes, perhaps that would be a wise thing to do. You can collect your things and leave, the lesson is almost over."

Albus broke eye contact, quickly gathered both his and Scorp's things and left the room.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: We'll see some boys crying, some boys fighting, and two certain boys sharing a very sweet moment._


	20. For All The Right Reasons

Chapter 20

**For All the Right Reasons**

Instinctively, Albus knew he would be in the library.

"Scorp," he called out to him huddled on the carpeted floor; his knees were pulled up to his chest. He had chosen the most secluded corner of the library—no one was around.

Scorpius looked up, his face pink and wet, and his eyes glistening with colour that highlighted the tiny silver flecks in them. "I didn't think you'd come," he murmured.

Albus was hurt. "Of course I would," he said. Then, with a smirk, he added, "But not before I punched Matt in the face."

Scorpius looked up, astonished. "What?"

Albus chuckled, and sat down next to him. "You should have seen it. Right in his face. No one could believe it."

"Albus," Scorpius chided softly. "You'll get in trouble. You can't go punching people, not for stupid things."

"Stupid things?" Albus repeated. "Scorp, it was _not_ a stupid thing. Merlin, I mean, what he _did_..."

This, it seemed, was the wrong thing to say, because the tears returned with force, and Scorpius buried his head in his crossed arms, sobbing.

Albus awkwardly placed an arm around him, not knowing if it was okay to. Whenever Mel cried, he would place an arm around her as well, and if he could do it to her, then he could do it to him as well.

"Forget them, Scorp. Forget them. Don't listen to a word they say," he chanted softly in Scorpius' ear, which was conveniently right next to his mouth. He felt, more than saw, Scorpius shiver. "You're not any of those things they said. They're just a bunch of arseholes..."

"But now," Scorpius whimpered, his breath hitching, "Everyone will think ... that it was me ... that voice ... _that voice_ ... Why would they do that?"

"Because they're idiots, and for some reason, they just want to hurt you ..." Albus said.

"It worked," Scorpius whispered, his voice muffled because of the tears running down his face.

With his other hand, Albus quickly grabbed a book off the shelf and Transfigured it into a handkerchief, hoping no one would want to borrow that book any time soon. "Here," he said, holding it out.

"Thanks." He took it and wiped his face. "Albus, everyone thinks that was really me," he said, his voice full of terror. "It wasn't ... I would never do that ... that could never be ..." His voice was becoming hysterical, his shiny eyes looking around, before he collapsed and buried his face in Albus' robes with a new wave of tears.

"Shhh. I know, I know," Albus comforted him. "Forget everyone else, Scorp. Right now it's just you and me, okay. Don't think about them ... they don't know anything. If they want to believe a lie, that's they're problem. They don't know the real you ... you're not alone ... I'm here now."

He felt Scorpius calm down as he held him. His shudders subsided and his trembling stopped, until he stayed where he was, in Albus' arms, blocking out the rest of the world.

"You're all wet now," Scorpius murmured into Albus' chest after a while. "I cried on you ... sorry."

"You think I care about that?" Albus asked gently.

Scorpius looked sheepish as he righted himself and sat back up so that their shoulders were touching. "I'm such a girl," he said very softly so that Albus had to lean in to hear what he said.

"Why?"

"Because I cried."

Albus would have rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make you a girl, Scorp ... just makes you human."

He smiled weakly and continued to wipe his face with the handkerchief. "Well, at least Professor McGonagall didn't get you in trouble for punching Matt."

Albus adopted a guilty expression. "Actually ... she did."

"Albus!"

"What? I had to punch him! He hurt you! It was a matter of ... honour, you know," Albus said. "Merlin, that sounds stupid."

Scorpius smiled thinly. "No, it doesn't."

-mp-

The incident of the sixth-year Transfigurations class spread to every corner of Hogwarts by dinner, and as Albus walked into the Great Hall, he was immediately the subject of haughty snickering and disgusted whispering. He stood alone—Scorpius had opted to remain in the dormitory—but he forced himself to stand tall nonetheless and turn a deaf ear to everyone. Scorpius had tried to convince him to stay with him, but Albus said there was something he needed to do. And he did.

As one, the student body in the Hall held their breath and watched raptly as Albus single-mindedly marched straight over to Matt.

"Matt," Albus said to get the attention of the boy sitting down, facing away from him.

Slowly, confidently, Matt stood and faced Albus, his face distorted by an ugly sneer.

"Potter."

"Just in case I didn't make myself clear before," Albus said, his green eyes boring into the other, "If you hurt my friend again, what I'll do to you will be nothing compared to my fist in your face. Stay away from him—"

"You think I'm scared? There's nothing you can do that will frighten me. Far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me. You've put yourself in line with the fag, which makes you one too. So why don't you go run along to your new girlfriend, and get in between his legs, because we all know he's gagging for it, the slut. We all heard him! You can't deny the whore he is."

Fury clouded Albus' vision. He felt his blood boiling, his fingers curling; he wanted so desperately to hurt Matt, but with a Hall full of students and Professors, he did nothing.

Instead, with a voice of deadly precision and as calm as he could possibly make it, he snarled, "You son of a bitch. You're just all high and mighty because you've turned the whole school against him, but really ... you're a coward. Stay the hell away from Scorpius." He turned to the other boys on the team sitting around Matt. "All of you."

"Don't you call me a coward," Matt spat at him, his stare lethal.

"It's the truth. On your own, you're nothing."

"Really? You call this nothing?"

Before Albus could reply, he felt his face smash under the pummelling force of Matt's thick fist. Pain exploded like fireworks behind his closed eyelids as he felt his nose break. Albus swore; he felt like his entire face had collapsed inward, as if the indent of Matt's fist still shaping his face.

"The hell, Morion!" Albus cried out, despite the agony of talking with a broken nose. He allowed himself two seconds to recover, before he lunged at Matt, his rage blinding him. He was held back by strong unrelenting arms, though he couldn't tell who it was. He was solely focused on ruining Matt's face again.

"Mr Potter! Mr Morion! Stop that this instant!" A voice thundered from the Professor's table.

"Defending the fag's soiled honour, Potter? Why bother, he's probably spread his legs for a lot others before you," Matt spat.

"SHUT UP!" Albus yelled in fury, struggling against the arms holding him back. "I'm gonna kill you, Matt!"

Matt had the audacity to laugh, even while a group of teachers marched towards them with threats to dock house points and take them off the Quidditch team.

Albus gathered his sense again and stopped struggling. He shrugged out of the grip that held him. "Being your friend was the worst mistake I ever made," Albus hissed.

Not wanting him to have the last word, Albus walked off, ignoring everyone's stunned faces and McGonagall calling his name. He just wanted to get back to Scorpius.

-mp-

He found him sitting on his bed, still holding the handkerchief Albus gave him earlier.

"You're ba—Merlin, what happened to you? Albus?" Scorpius gasped, getting up and crossing the room to get to him.

"It's nothing," Albus said, trying to shield his face in the shadows so Scorpius wouldn't get too worried.

"Nothing! Albus, your nose!"

"It's fine."

"It is _not_ fine!" Scorpius cried hysterically, cradling Albus' head in his hands to get a closer look, unknowingly bringing his face within inches of his. "Merlin, it's been two hours since everyone found out, and you've been in just as many fights! How are you supposed to keep this up? I can't let you—"

"Scorp," Albus said gently. "I'm fine, really."

Suddenly, Albus watched in horror as his eyes erupted with tears.

"Scorp!" he exclaimed, standing awkwardly, not knowing if he should comfort him or not.

"I'm sorry," he sniffled wetly. "I just—you just got hurt—Merlin, _why_ can't I stop crying?" A small tear-filled hiccup escaped and he smiled wryly, furiously wiping his face with Albus' handkerchief, and turning away so as to hide his embarrassment at crying.

Albus smiled as well, and came up behind him. "First, I don't mind getting hurt. It's for the right reasons. And second, crying is not something you should apologise for," Albus said to Scorpius' back as the blond ducked his head through shudders that wracked his body and sniffles that escaped from his mouth. "And my nose is fine," Albus said. "All it needs is a simple fixing spell, really. Honestly, nothing to worry your blond head about." He chuckled a little; glad to see Scorpius turning around with drying eyes trying to send Albus a chiding look. It failed, however, as a smile crossed his face immediately.

"Do you—that is, I mean ... do you want me to do it?" Scorpius asked.

"What? Fix my nose?"

Scorpius nodded. "If you want."

"Sure. Beats going to Pomfrey," Albus said.

Scorpius reached into his jeans and pulled out his wand. Shyly, hesitantly, he stepped closer to Albus' and slowly pointed his wand at his broken nose.

"Should I be scared?" Albus joked.

"Shoosh, you," Scorpius answered. "Hold still."

Albus bit the insides of his cheeks to stop smiling and stared straight on into his eyes, preparing himself for the painful experience of having a bone replaced.

Scorpius steadied his wand."_Episkey!"_

_Crack._

"Ow!" Albus cried, his hand flying up to his nose as pain blossomed between his eyes like a rapidly blooming flower. It felt more like Scorpius has sent a stinging hex, Albus mused, as his nose realigned. The pain subsided after a few seconds and Albus wriggled his face while crossing his eyes to look at his nose, as if to test that it was still there.

Scorpius giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Albus asked, smiling, his tone of voice steeped heavily in mirth.

"Nothing."

Albus' eyes caught on the dimples in Scorpius' cheeks pocketing his face, like two small buttons.

"Think I look funny, do you?" Albus asked while taking a step forward.

"Maybe," Scorpius laughed as he took a step backward, eyes shining.

Albus grinned. "I should break my nose more often if you keep laughing like that." He continued to step forward, and Scorpius followed his lead, as if they were dancing.

"Why?" he asked, biting his glossy lip.

"I like the sound of your laugh," Albus said.

"I don't normally laugh at things," Scorpius admitted, taking another step back so that his back was now aligned with his bed post. He could go back no further.

"Then that's my new mission. To get you to laugh more," Albus grinned, stepping forward one last time, so that, essentially, he had trapped Scorpius against the bet post. They stood facing each other, in each other's spaces. Scorpius had his chin lifted slightly to keep his gaze locked on Albus'. Albus noticed streaks of silver like glitter in Scorpius' eyes, and the fine strands of white-blond eyelashes, lined with charcoal strips of eyeliner, framing the wide orbs. Then, the sweet smell of Scorpius' lotion enveloped Albus, filling his senses. He felt light-headed, whether it was from his recent broken nose or Scorpius standing so close, he didn't know. "Do you accept?" Albus asked thickly, suddenly short of breath, all traces of joking fleeing his wavering voice.

Scorpius visibly swallowed. "Yes," he whispered.

A minute flew by in mesmerising silence, and Albus was unable to let his gaze off Scorpius, breathing in his smell with every intake of air. Mel never smelled like that, Albus thought vaguely.

He suddenly jumped. _Mel!_

He realised how close he was standing to Scorpius and he hurriedly stepped away. "We should ... er ... go to the kitchens. You know, get something to eat," Albus mumbled, crossing over to sit on his bed.

Scorpius looked at him with confusion. "Oh, um ... okay."

They walked briskly down to the portrait of the bowl of fruit, not speaking to each other, and as Albus was tickling the pear to gain entrance to the Promised Land, he inwardly berated himself for his behaviour earlier. His actions were super inappropriate, and he couldn't believe the thought of Mel didn't cross his mind until the very end.

Then he realised, the only reason he had even thought of Mel, was to compare her to Scorpius.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus and Mel have a little spat._


	21. Letters From The Underdogs

Chapter 21

**Letters From the Underdogs**

Scorpius couldn't help but eavesdrop on Albus and Mel's conversation.

"What's going on with you, Albus?" Mel asked. She was trying to whisper, but in the din of the Common Room—even if they were tucked away in a corner—she was forced to speak up. This was fine by Scorpius, who was sitting at a table nearby, his nose in a book, but his ears alert. It annoyed Scorpius that Albus would occasionally let his Gryffindor girlfriend into their Common Room—in his opinion, she stuck out like a sore thumb—but now he was taking advantage of it.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"What do you mean _'what do I mean'_?" she hissed. "First, you punched Matt—your _best friend_—in the face, you're now supposedly friends with Malfoy, then _Matt_ punches you, and we barely see each other in all of this! Albus, we never hang out!" She threw up her arms, her eyebrows knitted with confusion and worry as she stared at Albus through woe-unto-me eyes. Scorpius wanted to roll his own.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Mel. You've pretty much said it all. Everything you've said is true," Albus shrugged as if nothing was wrong. Scorpius snickered.

"I want to know why," she insisted, leaning in to Albus.

"Because ... because things have changed. People who I thought I knew really well are now people I can't stand. Face it, Mel, what Matt did was low," he said in a tone as serious as Scorpius had ever heard.

"I suppose," she said briefly, waving her hand as if to brush off Albus' question. "But why now?"

"I'm seeing the truth now. I'm seeing that Matt is just a bully, and Scorp is a really nice guy. You hang out with him, don't you? You do Potions together. You can't tell me he's not a good friend," Albus said.

"_Scorp?_" was all she said.

Albus blinked. "It's his name."

"No, it's _Scorpius_. Since when are you on nickname terms with him?"

"That's completely beside the point," Albus said, exasperated. "The point is that _Scorpius_ is an all-round top bloke."

"I'd hardly use the word 'bloke' to describe him," Mel murmured with a dubiously raised eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, Mel." Albus gave her a cold look. "Don't you start."

"Well, it's true! I mean, you can't completely overlook the fact that he's ... you know," she said.

Scorpius listened carefully while holding his breath. He subconsciously leant closer to them.

"He's what? Gay?" Albus said.

"Yeah," she nodded emphatically.

"As a matter of fact, I don't consider that to be a problem and so far, yes, I have overlooked it. Just because he's different in that way doesn't make him any less of a person," he said, making Scorpius' heart beat faster. Albus truly was his knight in shining armour.

"But even you can't deny that he's different."

"So what, Mel? Please don't be like them, okay? Don't set him apart because of it. If you want to do right by both him and me, then get along with him. Make friends with him."

A small snort escaped Scorpius. Friends with Albus' girlfriend?

"What is this now? A condition of our relationship?" she asked in resentment. "I have to be friends with him to be your girlfriend?"

Albus sighed. "Look, I can't help if you really don't want to get to know him. But he is my friend now, and you're my girlfriend—" (Scorpius scowled) "—so obviously, I'd love for you to be friends, but if you don't want to, then I guess that's something I'll have to deal with."

"Great," Mel snorted in sarcasm. "Now I'm competing with him for your time."

"Stop it, Mel," Albus said in a low voice, and she did. They remained quiet for a while, until Albus broke it with, "You know I love you, right?"

Scorpius' heart cracked a little, and he forced himself to stop listening. He picked his book up and continued reading with increased rigour.

"Scorpius?"

He looked up. "Hello girls."

Claire and Andrea sat on either side of him at his table, looking at him expectantly.

"Well," Andrea said. "What a day."

Scorpius silently nodded in agreement.

"So ..." Claire began. "You have successfully managed to make Albus enemies with his best friend ... I didn't think it could be done."

Scorpius held his head in his arms. "I didn't do it on purpose. I mean, well, okay, I didn't want them to be friends, but I didn't consciously make an effort to," he said.

"You've done exceedingly well ..." Andrea praised in a voice she would use if she was grading him on a Potions test, "It seems there's also trouble in paradise for Albus and Mel." She snickered and cast a look back at the pair where they had one begun their conversation. Mel was observing Albus while a dubious look, while Albus' eyebrows were dipped together in irritation.

"Andrea!" Scorpius reproved.

"What? You _want_ them to break up, remember?"

"For the hundredth time, he's straight, and for the record, I _just_ heard him confess his love for her," Scorpius said glumly.

"Oh, pish posh." Claire waved her hand absentmindedly. Scorpius responded with a roll of his eyes. "Look, he's just a little confused right now. But you just keep working your feminine wiles, and soon he'll be all over you ... and I mean, literally!"

"Claire!" he gasped, looking around to ensure no one heard.

Andrea and Claire giggled in ill-suppressed delight, while Scorpius' cheeks flamed up as an unbidden image entered his mind of he and Albus ... together ... doing ... things.

He shook his head.

"Would you kindly shut up?" he beseeched them. "And in case it slipped your notice, I _am_ actually a _boy_!"

As the girls calmed down from their laughter, they heard Mel screech at Albus.

"_What?_ But Albus, it's our seven-month anniversary this weekend!"

Scorpius, Claire and Andrea quietened down and leant it in favour of hearing the pair's conversation.

"I know, Mel," Albus placated. "But, after everything that's happened this past week, I thought—"

"You thought you'd replace Malfoy with me!" Mel shrieked.

Scorpius froze. _What?_

"There is no replacing going on. Look, he's had a tough week and we've only just begun our rela—friendship, so I thought it would be nice if I went with him to Hogsmeade," Albus said.

All of them—Mel, Scorpius, Claire and Andrea—heard Albus' slip-up in words. Scorpius' heart began to beat faster up near his throat region. _Albus wants to go to Hogsmeade with me? Just me?_

Mel took a deep breath. "Albus, it's our anniversary. _Surely _you can go with him next weekend."

"I'll make it up to you. Next month it'll be our eighth, and your birthday's coming up ... we'll do something special, I promise you," Albus said to a very displeased Mel.

"Whatever, Albus," she said, before standing up and walking out of the Common Room door to head back to Gryffindor.

Scorpius couldn't be more pleased.

-mp-

He tried to pretend he didn't know what Albus was going to say when he approached him later in their dormitory, and he waited patiently while Albus fumbled his way through the invitation to spend the weekend at Hogsmeade with him. It was very amusing, Scorpius thought with a smirk, to watch Albus, normally so confident and secure, twiddle with his fingers and cast his gaze around everywhere but Scorpius while he forced the words, "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" out from his mouth, situated between two very pink cheeks. Scorpius didn't make it an easier for him either, even though he was well aware what Albus' intentions were. He played dumb and later pleasantly shocked when the question was finally posed, all the while enjoying simply looking at the boy who made him completely crazy.

Of course, Scorpius said yes.

-mp-

Breakfast the following morning was the first time Scorpius would see Matt since the phone prank—he had slept and woken up really early so as to avoid him—and his stomach felt like lead at the possibility of another incident occurring. But with Albus firmly by his side, Scorpius swallowed most of his nervousness and hastily entered and sat down at his seat before anyone could really cause a commotion.

"Nothing's going to happen. It'll be fine," Albus was saying in his ear, but Scorpius was tense all over, alert for anything.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He won't try anything here," Albus said. "Too many people."

Scorpius stared at him, deadpan. "Albus, he punched your face yesterday during dinner."

Albus winced, as if the memory was just as painful as the real thing. "Just trust me, Scorp. Even if something does happen, I've got you to perform another Episkey at me," Albus said cheerfully.

"No, you can't take this lightly. I'd prefer never have to fix your broken bones again!" Scorpius reasoned. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Me? The problem's not me, it's him!" Albus said.

"I know, but I don't want you in any more detentions because of me."

Albus huffed and grumpily shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. "Hones'ly! Yoo' fink I wa' the 'rouble-maker—"

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full," Scorpius smirked.

With a roll of his eyes, Albus studiously chewed the bread, glaring at Scorpius, who smiled sweetly back. Really, though, as disgusting as it was for Albus to talk with a mouth full of food, it was the little things like this that Scorpius found endearing. That, and the easy banter they had established. Scorpius loved that they were comfortable with each other now, enough for him to chide Albus for his rude manners.

Matt and his cronies arrived at the same time the post did. Thankfully, though, as he passed, all he did was deliver an evil sneer to Albus and the finger at Scorpius, before he sat far away from them further along the Slytherin table.

"See? Nothing happened," Albus said.

Suddenly, however, they were attacked by falling letters.

"What on earth..." Scorpius wondered as he saw dozens and dozens of sealed envelopes being dropped by just as many owls directly in front of them, some addressed to him, but most to Albus.

"Oh, man," Albus whined as a few landed in his cereal, splashing milk on his face and robes. "What is going on?"

Scorpius shrugged and waited until the last of the letters were delivered and all the birds flew off. People all around them were staring at the mass of envelopes covering their portion of the table.

"I don't understand," Scorpius said.

"Well come on, then. Let's open them," Albus suggested, grabbing the one that had fallen in his lap. His name was scrawled on the front, almost illegibly. He didn't recognise the writing.

"_Potter_," Albus read aloud, but only so that Scorpius could hear who was looking over his shoulder. "_You disgust me. How can you be friends with that queer_—okay, that's enough of _that_!" Albus said, quickly shoving the offending letter in his bag to dispose of later.

Scorpius frowned. "Who was it?"

"Who cares? Some idiot with no brains," Albus said dismissively, grabbing another.

"_Dear Albus_", he read again. "_Um, hello? Scorpius Malfoy is gay, so why in Merlin's name would you ever be friends_—rubbish!" Albus announced as he dumped it inside his bag. "Do you reckon they're all hate mail?"

"No, look at this one," Scorpius said, showing Albus one of his letters. "_Dear Scorpius_," he read. "_You don't really know who I am, and I'd rather no one found out, but I wanted to say that I really think you're brave to stand up to those freaks who tease you. I haven't told anyone else, but I think I might be like you, and I wanted to say that I consider you my role model. Thank you_." Scorpius looked at Albus with incredulity. "That ... was unexpected."

Albus nodded, absent-mindedly picking up another envelope. "_Mate_," he read. "_You've got real balls, man, for punching that Moron, Morion. Get it? I totally respect you. He's such a creep. Later. Andrew, seventh-year Ravenclaw_." Albus finished with a snort at Andrew's lame attempt at humour. "This guy's wicked. Not only does he compliment me on my manliness, but he called Matt a Moron ... capital M."

Scorpius chuckled, and reached for another. He quickly read it and announcing it as "Rubbish. This one uses the f-word far too many times to make any sort of grammatical sense." He quickly dumped it in his bag.

The next one Albus pulled out to read, shocked them both to the core. "_Albus and Malfoy_," it read. "We_ want to apologise for the way Matt's been treating you guys. It's wrong and cruel, and we respect you for standing up to him for the underdogs. We just want you to know that we've got your backs. Sorry again. Signed, Merrick and Raymond_." Albus finished reading, his voice trailing off with disbelief. Scorpius realised who this was written by—two of Albus' Quidditch teammates. "Merrick and Ray? No way. This has to be a joke," Albus said.

In sync, Albus and Scorpius turned to look down the table and spotted where the boys were sitting, laughing at a joke Matt was telling. Sure enough, among them sat Raymond and Merrick, fifth and seventh year students, who weren't even paying attention to Matt. Instead, they were looking back at Scorpius and Albus. In a movement so tiny that was almost unnoticeable, Raymond and Merrick smiled at them, their mouths moving a fraction.

But it was enough for Scorpius. He had been getting concerned that he was the reason Albus had lost all his friends. But if Raymond and Merrick were for real, then Albus could still have some of his old friends back, even if they were in different years. And perhaps Quidditch practice won't be so hard on him, because although Albus hadn't mentioned it to him, Scorpius knew he was extremely worried about what his and Matt's falling out would do to his team's chances of winning the Cup.

This is good for Albus, Scorpius thought happily as he observed his friend continue to devour his breakfast at his side, oblivious once again of his surroundings in favour of food, in true Albus style.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: What happens when you have Quidditch practice with your number one enemy?_


	22. A Psychopathic Idiotic Squib

Chapter 22

**A Run-in with a Psychopathic Idiotic Squib**

Albus wanted to head down to the Quidditch pitch early that night. He bid a quick farewell to Scorpius, who worried over him and made him check he had his wand with him, twice, and then trudged up to the Entrance Hall, his grip on his beloved Nova tight, forcing the skin covering his knuckles into a ghostly white.

There was no denying it. He was nervous, despite calming Scorpius with the declaration that it would be "a piece of cake." Of course, this irritated his friend, who exclaimed that it was wrong to use food to describe the uneasiness of such a situation, but Albus just laughed it off.

But it _would_ be uneasy. And tense. His muscles were already all stiff, and his mind was whirling: two things which didn't mix very well with Quidditch.

The secret confession by Ray and Merrick eased his nerves a little. He guessed that Matt didn't know about where Ray's and Merrick's loyalties really lay—they probably weren't ready to make it known yet—but he felt better knowing that he had at least some support if things were to go downhill. Which they probably would, Albus thought miserably.

Still, he had to stop thinking so negatively. He was Captain, dammit! And what's more, he was taller than Matt, which really counted for a lot when it came to boys and their sports. Also, it helped that he was the best damn Quidditch player Slytherin had, and it was _he_ that would win them the Cup, Albus just knew.

"Albus! Wait up!"

Lily was running down the stairs to meet him, intersecting her brother at the Entrance doors to Hogwarts.

"I've got practice, Lils, I can't talk," Albus said dismissively, opening the giant door.

"I'm proud of you," she said quickly, getting a word in edge-wise before he walked out.

He stopped and turned to her. "Why?"

She smiled at him—the image of their mother. "You know why ... because you're the bigger man; and because you punched Matt in the face." Her laugh echoed in the grand foyer.

Albus couldn't help the smile on his face. "Yeah ... felt pretty good. Though it was murder on my wrist."

"I'm glad you're friends with Scorpius, Alby. And ... don't kill me for saying this, but I'm also glad that you're my brother," she chuckled, looking up into his face.

Warmth filled Albus. Sure, brothers and sisters were programmed to fight at every turn, and Merlin knows his parents were sick of their arguments, but there were these rare moments in time that Albus realised with clarity how much he appreciated Lily and James. Though he was probably inclined to admit it of his sister rather than James. "Same ... on both counts."

"Cool," she said. "Well, I'll let you go then. Good luck ... really," she said meaningfully, concern crossing her features.

"I'll be fine, Lils."

"Do you have your wand?"

Albus laughed. "Merlin, you're just like Scorp. Yes, mother, I have my wand."

"Okay then. See you," she said and quickly reached to give him a hug around his waist.

Albus, caught off guard, awkwardly placed an arm around Lily's shoulder. "Er ... Lils," he said.

"It's called a hug, idiot," she said warmly, her voice muffled in his Quidditch robes. "You put your arms around the other—"

"Smartarse," he murmured, pulling away with a smirk.

"Go get 'em," she wished before moseying back up the stairs.

Albus watched her ascend and her feet disappear beyond view, before breathing deeply, opening the enormous front door and wandering down to the pitch.

-mp-

Small figures appeared at the crest of the hill that leads down to the Quidditch stadium. Albus counted six of them, each with brooms held in their hands: the boys of the Slytherin Quidditch team. They mounted, and flew the rest of the way down to the centre of the pitch, where Albus awaited them in his Slytherin green robes. One by one they landed: Matt first, then Bryce, Paul and Crispin, followed by Merrick and Ray. They were all stone-faced, piercing Albus with their deadly stares. Albus reassured himself that Merrick and Ray were only acting.

"Look," he began. "We have a Cup to win, and we're doing this for a mutual love of Quidditch, whether we can stand the sight of each other or not. So why don't we just ignore the obvious and play, yeah?"

It seemed like a good idea to Albus, and surprisingly, everyone besides Matt decided to go along with it. They all straddled their brooms and took to the sky, immediately beginning laps. Matt remained on the ground with Albus.

"So that's all you're gonna say?"

"Yeah. Quidditch isn't the place to say anything else. We're here for practice, Matt, that's all. Get to the goals," Albus said, stalking off to the shed to get the balls.

"Alright, boys," Albus called later, grabbing the attention of his teammates when he joined the air with them. The bright red Quaffle was situated under his arm, ready to be tossed into play. "First game's against Gryffindor, and we're clearly not in top shape. I need us all to be on the same team. Problems that aren't related to Quidditch stay _off the pitch,_"Albus eyed them, deliberately lingering his stare on Matt. "Okay, we'll start with the Hawkshead today. Merrick, you lead it this time." He tossed the Quaffle to him who caught it quickly and swept his broom around. Everyone followed suit.

Within seconds, all six of them, minus Matt who was Keeper, were in a perfect arrow formation, with Merrick in the lead. They were flying at the speed of light. The wind was loud in Albus' ear as he brought up the rear of the arrow, the tail of Bryce's broom in front of him, slightly to the left. "Pass it, Rick!" Albus called to Merrick in the front. Perfectly executed, the Quaffle was passed expertly from player to player, and Albus felt exhilarated. It was move that intimidated the other team and almost always resulted in a goal—but it was risky, as it required the Seeker and Beaters as well to join in for the chase. This is why it had to be done fast. The Quaffle bounced from Bryce to Paul to Albus to Ray, back to Merrick. By this time they were feet away from the goal posts and Merrick aimed the final throw perfectly as it sailed clean through the top-most hoop.

"Brilliant!" Albus called out. "But we can make it faster. Again!"

And as such, practice was going brilliantly. Albus made them perfect this manoeuvre to his standards, before following on with some more specified moves. He had his Chasers practice reverse passes while racing at top speeds—a move which, when done accurately, was very difficult. Albus was sure this would give them the edge against Gryffindor—aiming for the hoops which Matt guarded predatorily. Albus instructed his Beaters to practice a tricky move that required them to come close enough to each to hit the Bludger simultaneously, which would result in a powerful hit, but was dangerous to themselves. Albus told them to perfect the technique first while on ground level to avoid the well-known disaster of an ill-timed bat swing. Albus himself, when not coaching his team, was prowling the air like a predator in search of his tiny golden prey. During the first hour that passed, he had caught it four times.

It was during the second hour of practice, however, when the tables turned. Albus should have known their seemingly peaceful practice would not last—it wasn't easy to avoid a newly broken five-year friendship.

He had his back turned to the goals, looking out for mistakes in the Chasers' passing techniques, calling out instructions to them—"Lean forward more!" "Loosen your grip on the Quaffle a bit to get a better throw!" "Rockwell, keep your eyes in front but your peripherals wide open!"—when Matt called his name, getting his attention.

"POTTER!" Matt yelled from his post as Keeper.

Albus turned to see what the problem was, when—

_Crash!_

A Bludger came careening straight in his face, smashing right into his head.

Instantly, Albus' head shot back, colourful fireworks exploding behind his eyes like quick charms and hexes, and his grip slackened from the sudden outburst of pain. He fell off his broom, rocketing towards the ground. His mind went blank as he dropped, his face still screaming at the pain of a deliberately aimed Bludger directly between his eyes, punching his face inwards.

Merrick had the frame of mind to slow his fall, so that when he hit ground, he did so at half his speed and landed without much pain. His team-members descended like large birds towards him, like vultures honing in on road kill.

He _felt_ like a dead animal too. Albus moaned in pain as his eyes began leaking furious tears at the agony of his throbbing nose, so recently mended. He felt a warmth on his face and realised it was his blood, pouring out copiously from his nose and mouth, drenching his throbbing face. His vision began to fade, colours fading into a misshapen blur.

"Albus!"

Someone cried his name.

He was vaguely aware of faces crowding above his own, but everything soon dissolved into black.

-mp-

The first thing he saw when he woke up had blond hair.

He smiled immediately, ignoring the pain in his face as he did. "Scorp," he mumbled.

"Albus!" he cried, his silver eyes wide with hysteria and, if Albus wasn't mistaken, a little wet with unshed glistening tears. "How could they? That Matthew! How dare he? YOU FELL OFF YOUR BROOM! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" The sound of his cry echoed within the white-washed walls of the Infirmary. Albus wouldn't be surprised if Pomfrey stormed in with a cross look at Scorpius.

He knew he shouldn't, but Albus couldn't help but grin wider at his outburst.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh, Albus Potter! This is the THIRD INCIDENT ... you're laying _half-dead_ in the Infirmary, and ... and ... WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR WAND, YOU IDIOT?"

"Scorp! Calm down!" Albus grinned at his antics.

Scorpius didn't take this well. "Tell me, Potter," he spat his last name, though Albus had no fear that he meant it at all; there was no real hostility. "How do you expect me to _calm down_ when my best friend and roommate is lying in the Infirmary, on his death bed, struggling to make any sort of facial expression, because some psychopathic idiotic _Squib_ decided to send a Bludger _in his face?_ Merlin, Al, something terrible could have really happened!"

There were so many things in Scorp's little spiel that Albus was desperate to comment on. With a smirk, he said, "Best friend, eh? And I see you've come up with a nickname for me as well."

It shouldn't have surprised Albus too see the blush colour Scorp's face pink. "Well ... I just assumed ... that that was the case. I didn't mean to ... I mean, not if you don't want ..."

"Scorpius," Albus said gently. "Assume away. And I _do_ want it."

He smiled.

Albus continued. "And _psychopathic idiotic Squib_?" He laughed. "Perhaps a little too dramatic?"

Scorpius' face took on a determined look. "Not at all. In fact, there are many other things I would prefer to call him but none of them are printable, so he shall remain a psychopathic Squib." He nodded resolutely, before shaking his head. "I can't believe it. I just want to ... to hurt him so bad because of this ... a Bludger! As if your face hasn't gone through enough trauma already!"

Albus grinned. "I told you I'd need another Episkey from you."

"This isn't funny, Albus," Scorpius pouted.

Albus realised that the blond was quite upset and decided to stop with the jokes for now. Aggravating Scorpius wasn't what he wanted to do.

He changed the subject. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. Pomfrey has fixed most of it up by now."

"Who bought me in here?" he asked.

"Those two boys from the team, Merrick and Raymond. I think ... I think Matt figured it out. I heard him shouting at them for being on your side. Well, truthfully, what he said was something quite a bit more rude than that, but you get the idea," Scorpius said, looking at Albus anxiously. He was twiddling with his fingers.

Albus noticed his tense behaviour. "What's wrong?"

Scorpius bit his lip. "I feel like I've split you all up ... as if there is a massive dividing wall between you and him and everyone's choosing sides, and ... I don't know ... I just feel responsible."

"But that's a good thing," Albus said. "Don't you see? People are beginning to notice what an arse Matt is." Scorpius still didn't look convinced. "Stop worrying! I swear that's all you do," Albus grinned. "Things are changing for the better now, you'll see. And then everyone will realise that Matt is a ... what was it? Oh yeah, a psychopathic idiotic Squib."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Scorpius gets territorial, and Mel gets pissed._


	23. Boyfriends, Girlfriends and Scorpius

_A/N: Can't believe we're already up to chapter 23! That's what updating every 4 days does, I suppose. I hope you're having as much fun as I am =)_

Chapter 23

**Boyfriends, Girlfriends and Scorpius Malfoy**

The curtains around Albus' Infirmary bed were flung open. Scorpius looked up to see Mel run forward to the bed, desperate to see Albus, her face the image of distress. Scorpius struggled to hide his scowl—of course she had to come and ruin it.

"Albus! What happened?" she shrieked, leaning over to his face, effectively blocking Scorpius out of the picture. He didn't even think she knew he was there, so intent was she to get to Albus. He remained quietly on the side and watched.

"Just a Bludger incident," Albus shrugged. "Nothing's wrong."

Scorpius had the distinct impression that he was trying to downplay it for his girlfriend.

Mel barraged on, now caressing his sore face with her pink-tipped nails. Scorpius saw Albus wince. She said, "It can't be nothing. I just passed that seventh year, Raymond, on the way here and he said that Matt hit you with it. Is it true?"

Albus cocked his head to the side, and Scorpius wanted to believe it was because he didn't want her hands on him. "Yeah, but I'm fine now. You both should really stop worrying."

Mel ignored him and while trying to pet his hair, continued, "It must have been an accident. Matt wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Scorpius wanted to laugh. Albus actually did.

"What?" Mel asked innocently.

Albus shook his head. "Nothing."

Scorpius couldn't believe that Mel still believed Matt was blameless. He was struggling to find reasons why she was trying hard to paint Matt in a good light. Surely, she heard about the whole punching incident in the Great Hall the other day—that had left no suspicion. Matt had deliberately punched Albus. Everyone knew it; most people saw it. So then why was she conveniently forgetting about it now?

"Are you in pain, Alby?" Mel cooed disgustingly, stroking his face as if he was an owl.

Scorpius couldn't keep the frown off his face. He watched with narrowed jealous eyes as she caressed him, wishing for the entire world he could be the one doing that. And _Alby_? She never called him that before. That was Lily's nickname for her older brother.

"I'm fine," Albus said plainly.

"What did Pomfrey say?"

Albus, of course, had no answer to this, as he so recently woke up.

But Scorpius knew, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to answer.

"His nose was broken and bleeding, and she fixed it up, giving him a bone strengthening potion because _as you know_ his nose has been through quite a lot lately. She then gave him a Pepper-Up potion to restore his strength and energy that he lost from the ordeal. And finally, she healed all the minor cuts and bruises he procured when he fell from his broom onto the pitch. She now plans to give him a final set of potions to ensure full recovery," Scorpius announced smugly, ticking the list of medical procedures off with his fingers.

He had never seen Mel's face so shocked. Albus, meanwhile, looked impressed.

"Scorpius," Mel said, her eyes wide. She swallowed. "I didn't ... I didn't know you were here ... with Albus."

"I was here since he came in a few hours ago," Scorpius said in an off-hand voice. "You know, just to make sure he's alright." He was probably pushing this too far, but Scorpius inwardly basked in his glee at his upper hand over Mel.

Mel's mouth opened and closed a few times, before she said, "Well ... it's good to see that Alby has such good friends."

Albus looked like he had caught watching a duel—his head swinging from left to right, eager to see who would emerge the victor. Scorpius saw his mouth twitching up in a smile. Bizarrely, this spurred Scorpius on, giving him confidence he wouldn't usually possess.

"It is," Scorpius agreed. "Particularly when he's caught in a mess like this one, and other people may be too busy to come to him."

_Down boy_, Scorpius had to tell himself. Still, it _was_ monumentally fun; if only to see Mel out of her depth.

Her face muscles twitched in indignation, having clearly understood Scorpius' not-so-hidden meaning. "Well, I can take it from here. You can go now, he's got me," Mel said, beginning to get angry. She stood up straighter.

"Oh, I'm not leaving now." He fixed her with a steely gaze. "Pomfrey gave me instructions on how to help the healing process along, so I'll be staying to help him."

Mel clenched her jaw. "I'm his _girlfriend_, Scorpius. _I'll _help him."

Words abandoned Scorpius at that moment as jealousy invaded his system, while his brief burst of confidence shrivelled. Thankfully, he was spared from answering when the curtains around the bed were once more opened to reveal Madam Pomfrey.

It couldn't have happened better if Scorpius had planned it. First, Pomfrey said, "Miss Gordon, what are you doing here? Visitors aren't allowed."

Mel sputtered. "I'm here for Albus, like _Scorpius_ is."

"Mr Potter will be able to have visitors soon, I've just got to put some final touches on him, and Mr Malfoy here is going to help me," she said to Mel. Then she turned to Scorpius, "You remember what I said about holding his head while I give the potions, yes?"

Scorpius couldn't help the gleeful twitch in his mouth as he saw Mel's affronted face, Pomfrey's quizzical look, and best of all—the smirk on Albus' face. "Of course, Madam Pomfrey."

As he moved to Albus' head, Mel stormed out, the bed curtains flailing after her fleeing form.

The victory of watching Mel leave was quickly shadowed with apprehension of what Albus would say next—had he gone too far? Did he make his feelings ridiculously obvious? But Albus wasn't given to chance to say anything because Pomfrey immediately delved into business.

"Alright, Mr Malfoy. Hold his head, gently. Not too tight," she said while reading Potion labels.

Scorpius bit his lip and almost moaned at the innocuous instruction the nurse gave him, his mind instantly diverting to other situations that involved Albus' _other_ head. He shook his head, berating himself for letting his mind wander. Now was not the time; Albus was ill, for Merlin's sake.

While Pomfrey asked Albus some questions about the pain he was feeling and whatnot, Scorpius gently, carefully, curled his fingers beneath his head, sliding under his black hair. He couldn't help a tiny noise in the back of his throat escape as he felt, for the first time, Albus' hair. It was soft, messy, warm and deliciously _Albus_. He wriggled his fingers under Albus' chaotic mane of thick black hair until they met and cautiously lifted his head a fraction.

"That's it, Mr Malfoy. Hold it there," Madam Pomfrey said and she set about doing her business.

It didn't last long, and regrettably, Scorpius was soon asked to lower his head once more, as Pomfrey had finished administering the potions and salves, declaring Albus as fit. Scorpius couldn't agree more. He truly was the fittest boy he knew.

She bustled out of the room, telling them they could leave when they were ready.

As Albus heaved himself to sit upright, he flung the blankets away from him. Scorpius had to physically stop himself from whimpering at the sight of Albus in shorts and a tight-fitting t-shirt that clung to his sweaty skin. His golden skin stood out against the stark white sheets, and for some reason, Scorpius found that the mass of dark hair on Albus' toned legs was incredibly attractive. Not to mention the bumps and grooves of his abdominals, clearly visible through his wet pale blue t-shirt. The two clear bumps of his nipples also stood out against the cotton material like tiny buttons, a testimony to chill of the room.

Scorpius could have sworn he was about to swoon, as blood left his brain and travelled south. He coughed awkwardly.

"You alright?" Albus asked as he pushed himself off the bed, which only made the muscles in his arms flex. This effectively robbed Scorpius of his breath.

"Mmhmm," he nodded, his eyes riveted to Albus' chest. Thankfully, the other boy was looking elsewhere, probably for his clothes.

"You seemed happy when Mel left," Albus said in a casual tone, as if he had just commented on the weather. He reached for his pair of frayed, washed-out khaki pants and shoved his left leg in.

Scorpius stood still and stared. "Did I?" he asked in what he hoped was a similarly indifferent tone.

Albus smirked. "Truthfully, she was annoying me a bit just then. It's just ... the way she keeps sticking up for Matt." He shook his head. "I dunno ... maybe she's just determined to see the good in people. I should respect that, shouldn't I?"

_No_, Scorpius wanted to say. But, instead, he said, "Why couldn't she admit that Matt can do a lot worse that hurting a fly ... for instance, _sending a Bludger to your face_?"

Albus shrugged. "She and Matt have been friends for a long time; longer than we've been going out," He stood and pulled a large jumper over his head and Scorpius watched as his upper body disappeared.

"But you're her boyf—" He couldn't finish the rest of the word.

"I don't claim to know everything about girls. Far from it ... they're such weird creatures," Albus said, and Scorpius would have loved to jump in and suggest trying homosexuality for a refreshing change. But then Albus continued, trying to make some sense of Mel's mind, but it came out sounding even more confusing. "Sometimes ... there isn't much difference between friends and that special someone ... Merlin, that sounds horrible, but I suppose when you find the right person ... it won't be like that," Albus said, oblivious to the fantasy currently playing out in Scorpius' mind.

There was a question that begged to be asked. "So ... so you don't think ... Mel is the right person?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love her ... she's my girlfriend," Albus said quickly. "But there are things she does that annoy me, just like I know there are things I do that annoy her, and ... I don't know ... we're still growing up. We might both change yet. Maybe she is ... maybe she isn't. We're still sixteen," he said. Then smiling, he added, "Almost seventeen."

Scorpius wanted to collapse with frustration. _What on earth did Albus mean?_

Choosing to ignore everything about Mel, Scorpius smiled weakly and asked, "Your birthday's in February, yes?"

Albus grinned and nodded, looking relieved at the change in topic. "The 12th." Then he asked, "I can't believe I don't know when yours is ..."

"June 15th," Scorpius offered. "It's usually on the last days of term."

"I'll remember that," Albus said. "Now, come on, let's head back, and get to bed."

Once again, Scorpius' mind went haywire with those three simple words. Albus could be so completely unaware sometimes. With his mouth shut, Scorpius followed him out the Infirmary.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: As if there aren't enough original characters already, I figured it's time to introduce a new one. But this one's got a whole new motive. _


	24. Enter Eamon, Stage Left

_A/N: By the way, Eamon is said 'AYE-man', not 'EE-man'. That was for all those people who get agitated with words that are __**mispronounced**__ (Ooh! That was clever of me!)._

Chapter 24

**Enter Eamon, Stage Left**

The effect of Albus and Matt's falling out was astounding on two levels.

The first was the emergence of the minority. Albus couldn't believe the amount of people, originally hidden in shadows and silent thoughts, stepping out and offering their encouragement and allegiance to him and Scorpius. Granted, there weren't that many. But some is more than none, and the handful that supported him were a loud and ready match for the others.

The second was the short time it took for Slytherin house—and indeed, other houses also—to split. You were either pro-Albus or pro-Matt, and this choosing of sides caused more friendships to fall apart. Albus had had a number of people he had never really met before come up to him and offer their support to him, while others whispered hexes under their breaths as he walked by, causing him to trip or jump in sudden stinging pain.

Within days, Hogwarts was divided.

It was something like a war, and Albus and Scorpius were caught in the middle of it.

During mealtimes, they kept receiving letters from people they barely knew—some Howlers, some of encouragement. What surprised Albus the most was the small number of people writing to Scorpius, telling him that he was their inspiration to finally come out to their friends and even parents. Albus had no idea there were more people like Scorpius at Hogwarts, and it made him extremely curious to find out how many there were.

There were some people, however, who still sat on the fence, unable to decide between Albus and Matt, and to Albus' great disappointment, his girlfriend was in this group. Mel tried, on numerous occasions, to convince Albus that she was one hundred percent devoted to him, but Albus knew that she still considered Matt to be one of her close friends, and would talk to him occasionally. He tried to let it slide, but he found it difficult to ignore. Matt, of course, was using this to his advantage, taunting Albus that he couldn't even persuade his girlfriend to join him. "Don't worry, Potter. You've got the fag. If she dumps you, I'm sure _he'll_ let you screw him." Albus was trying to train himself to block Matt's scathing insults, but comments like this one—where Scorpius' honour was abused—got his blood boiling to fever pitch. Very few people could calm him down after such incidences, Scorp being one of them.

"Don't worry about it, Al," he said, leading Albus down an empty corridor to get away from Matt. "Forget what he said. He wants you to respond, to get into a fight, but you have to calm down and be the bigger man."

Albus looked at him unsurely. "Scorp, he keeps insulting you, and it's getting me bloody frustrated!"

Scorpius smiled. "I know. But I don't let it get to me ... just like you have to. You should do what I do whenever he says something: think of something different, something nice, that always makes you happy."

Albus snorted. "Like what?"

"Perhaps ... Quidditch? You like Quidditch."

Albus turned to him. "What do you think of?"

Scorpius instantly went red and stammered something under his breath. He then immediately changed the topic. "It's Saturday tomorrow!"

Albus started. "Yeah ..."

"I'm excited about going to Hogsmeade," Scorpius clarified.

"Oh, yeah. There's this new book I want to buy," Albus said casually.

Scorpius' eyebrows shot up into his forehead. "A book? You want to buy a book?" His tone spoke for itself—complete scepticism.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Albus huffed.

Scorp said nothing, but kept one perfectly shaped eyebrow hanging mid-brow.

Albus relented and announce, "Okay, okay. It's a book about the Quidditch teams of next year's World Cup".

Scorpius laughed. "I should have known."

-mp-

His last class of the week was Charms. Albus felt sorry for the tiny figure of Professor Flitwick as he tried to get his rowdy class focused on a Friday afternoon, squeaking from atop a tall tower of textbooks to the Quidditch boys at the back of the room. Albus rolled his eyes—now that he didn't sit with them, he realised what a pain in the arse they were to all the Professors.

He was, of course, sitting next to Scorpius, who had his head down, alternating between his parchment and his textbook, writing notes about whatever they were supposed to be studying. Albus smiled at his bent blond head.

Rather awkwardly, however, on his other side sat Mel. Sixth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors shared their Charms classes, and Albus now found himself sitting between two highly incompatible people. They hadn't spoken to each other yet this period, and Albus' neck was beginning to hurt with the constant motion of looking left and right, making sure both Scorpius and Mel were okay. Scorp was, as far as he could tell, fine and unperturbed about it—at least, he hadn't voiced any concerns. Mel, on the other hand, had sent him a sharp look upon first entering the classroom as if to say, _don't you dare sit next to him_. Albus hadn't heeded her warning, and she followed with a huff and a loud expiration of breath.

"Albus," she had whispered harshly, looking at him expectantly while occasionally glancing at Scorpius.

"What?" he had responded.

Her answer was a loud sigh, which she kept doing throughout the entire lesson.

When Professor Flitwick finally announced that class had ended, a cheer rose up from the students at the prospect of the looming weekend. Scorpius packed his things and hurried to the front of the class, no doubt to ask the Professor a question.

Mel took this opportunity to say what she wanted to say all lesson. "Albus, you can't expect me to get along with him, you know."

"First, I never said I expected it. And second, why not? You were amiable enough to him at the start of this year, so what's changed?" Albus asked, genuinely confused. He remembered asking her a few weeks ago what it was like having Scorp as her Potions partner as she answered that it was fine, and that she even enjoyed his company. How could her countenance toward him change so quickly?

"'_What's changed_?'" she repeated shrilly. "You, Albus! You've changed, and you want everyone else to, as well!"

Albus stared at her. "That's not true. Look, for some reason you and Scorp don't get along, and I've accepted that. But you can't expect me to forget his existence whenever you're around, just like he can't expect you to disappear when he's around!"

Mel threw up her arms. "But I'm your _girlfriend_! I get priority!"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Albus shot back. "Just tell me."

"I don't hate him," she replied.

"Okay, then, why are you so opposed to him?" Albus tried again, getting a little frustrated.

Mel stammered a little. "He's just ... I don't know what it is ... he's just so ... so ..." But she couldn't find a word to describe him. "I feel like he's taking you away from me."

"Mel," Albus said. "He's not taking me away from you. It's just that this is new ... I've just begun this friendship, and I'd really like not to screw it up. Can you understand that?"

She looked like there was something she wanted to point out, but she bit it back and nodded miserably instead. "Whatever, Albus. Go and be friends with him, but don't you dare cut me out."

"I won't," Albus promised. "Just ... give me time."

"Fine," she said, before standing up and muttering, "Have to go ... I'm meeting Georgia," and hurrying out of the class.

When she left, Scorpius returned back to the table. "I have a feeling I'm responsible for Mel leaving."

"You heard?"

"No," he replied, carefully placing his Charms textbook inside his bag. "But she looked upset, and I assumed it was because of me."

Albus sighed and raked the fingers of his right hand through his chaotic black hair. "I don't know what's going on with her. She just needs some time to calm down," he said. "She's not normally like this ... but she's having difficulty getting used to us."

A look of guilt creased Scorp's face.

Albus cocked his head. "If you're about to say 'I'm sorry', I beg you not to."

Scorpius gave him a look, but then straightened his face to say, "I have to get to class."

"Class?" Albus asked. "What class? It's the last period!"

"For you, yes. Not for me. I've got History of Magic now." He quickly pulled out a small hand-held mirror, snapped it open and checked his reflection in the tiny screen. Scorpius scowled while he desperately tried to fix a stray blond lock of hair that flew in a haphazard direction off his hairline, before closing it shut and popping it back into his back.

Albus watched this with a bemused smile of his face.

"See you la—what?" Scorpius asked, noticing Albus looking at him amusedly.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "See you, Scorp."

-mp-

A little late to class, Scorpius was forced to sit at the last empty desk next to a Ravenclaw he knew was named Eamon Hudson. Professor Binns didn't notice him walk in, and continued to drone on with his lesson, causing the class to again fall into their usual stupor after a brief period of excitement caused by his latecoming.

While Scorpius quietly unpacked his belonging onto the wooden desk, he was entirely unable to help the blush heating his cheeks, not that he didn't try. It was universally known throughout the student body that Eamon Hudson was one of the best-looking boys in school. Fit too, considering he was Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. All the girls loved him, all the boys were jealous of him, and now Scorpius was sitting right next to him. Despite himself, he couldn't keep his heart rate down, acutely aware of every movement Eamon made; including the welcoming smile he gave Scorpius as he sat down.

Eamon leant over to his ear, and Scorpius thought his palpating heart was audible to everyone in the class. "You haven't missed much," he whispered helpfully in his ear. "Just plain old Binns, really." Scorpius barely head him, though, as he felt cold shivers skittle across his entire body pleasantly.

"Th-thanks," Scorpius breathed back.

Eamon delivered another heart-stopping smile. Albus too, Scorpius thought, had a smile that caused his heart to skip a beat, but that was where the similarities ended. Eamon's smile was white and showed all his teeth. Albus' was sideways, with eyes that said you were the only thing he cared about in that moment. Two very different, yet highly stimulating, smiles.

Scorpius suddenly realised that he hadn't yet heard a word the Professor was saying. Shaking out his smile-induced trance, he picked up his quill and began to pay attention, desperately trying hard not to think about Eamon Hudson and Albus. There was work to be done, no matter how attractive either boy happened to be.

About half-way through the lesson, Professor Binns announced the one thing that made everybody snap out of their drowsiness, and groan loudly in perfect unison.

They were given their assignments, to be completed within two months. But this wasn't what had Scorpius' pulse racing. It was the fact that this assignment was partnered...

...with the person sitting next to you.

Scorpius slowly turned to Eamon, who was grinning at him happily.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself properly then. I'm Eamon ... Eamon Hudson. Ravenclaw," he said, extending a large hand.

Scorpius swallowed and nodded dumbly. "Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin." He grasped Eamon's outstretch hand and almost gasped at the hard grip that accepted him.

"Pleasure to meet you," Eamon replied. Scorpius then noticed that his eyes were the colour of the sky at night—a clear dark blue. And when he smiled, his eyes twinkled as if there really were stars in them. Scorpius cleared his suddenly dry throat.

_Really?_ Scorpius wanted to ask, but instead he said, "Likewise," grateful that Eamon obviously didn't put much emphasis on what the majority of Hogwarts victimised him for.

"You're Albus Potter's friend, aren't you?" Eamon whispered curiously, leaning into Scorpius' side. At the front of the classroom, Professor Binns continued his lesson.

Scorpius froze. He wanted to deny it, only to save Albus from more ridicule, but he couldn't. He didn't want to lie to Eamon. "Yes," he said, dreading Eamon's response.

But instead, Eamon said, "He's a good bloke, Potter. Bloody difficult to beat on the pitch, though. Now that he's the Captain of Slytherin, I reckon I've got my work cut out for me." He winked at Scorpius. "Maybe you could be my inside man, smuggle me their secrets." He chuckled quietly at his own joke, while Scorpius' heart flipped at the idea of being anyone's _man_.

Scorpius decided then that he quite liked Eamon, and thanked the fates that he was partnered with him.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Eamon's got more than he's letting on, Scorpius is confused, and Albus isn't happy about it. _


	25. Deconstructing Albus

_A/N: Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your Eamon question =)_

Chapter 25

**Deconstructing Albus**

"Are Mondays good for you?" Eamon asked Scorpius as they exited the History of Magic classroom, amidst a stream of other sixth-years, rushing to get out, babbling happily to each other. Eamon and Scorpius stood to the side, deciding on the best time to meet and work on their project.

Scorpius nodded his acquiesce. "Mondays are fine," he said while struggling to hold up his bag on his aching slender shoulder. It suddenly seemed like it was filled with bricks, and Scorpius wondered, not for the first time, why he insisted on carrying textbooks for all his subjects everywhere.

"That looks heavy," Eamon observed, eyeing his bag.

Scorpius considered responding with a smirk and a sarcastic reply, but decided he didn't know Eamon well enough yet. He nodded briefly. "It is. I seem to be under the impression that I am able to carry the whole library in my bag."

Eamon laughed and reached an arm out. "Here, I'll help you carry it. Where are you headed?"

So unexpected was Eamon's offer, that Scorpius was stumped for a second, before saying, "The Slytherin Common Room. And you—you don't have to help. Ravenclaw's in the opposite direction."

Eamon shrugged his broad shoulders. "I have nowhere to be in a hurry, and you'll need help carrying that library. You're small enough as it is."

Once again, Scorpius found himself surprised by his straightforwardness. "S-sorry?"

Eamon's face immediately was creased with a mix of guilt and shock. "Sorry, that must have sounded completely rude. I meant no offense. I was merely stating that you're, you know, shorter, and ... just that ... I could help ..." He trailed off and looked at Scorpius with a worried brow.

Scorpius' mouth twitched upward. "No offense taken," he said, watching the Ravenclaw Captain's face lighten considerably.

Eamon then outstretched his arm, grasped onto the strap of Scorpius' bag and casually lifted it off Scorpius' shoulder like it weighed no more than a piece of parchment. "You don't have to ... oh-okay," Scorpius said, watching in amazement as the bag was transferred from him to Eamon.

"Lead the way," Eamon said with a grin.

With pink cheeks, Scorpius smiled and turned to do just that, heading down the corridor to a set of stairs that led down to the dungeons.

Halfway down the staircase, Eamon spoke, "You know, I would have thought you would be in Ravenclaw with me."

"Why so?" Scorpius asked, perplexed. Was there anything more Slytherin than a last name like Malfoy?

"Because you're so smart," Eamon answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, oblivious to the deepening of Scorpius' blush. "You have brilliant marks, the professors love you ... I just think Ravenclaw would suit you better." Eamon shrugged his shoulder casually, as if the weight of Scorpius' bag was nonexistent.

Scorpius smirked. "You don't think I can be cunning and devious?"

Eamon grinned. "Perhaps. But I still think the Sorting Hat got it wrong. You would be perfect in Ravenclaw."

Mere weeks ago, Scorpius would have been inclined to agree with Eamon. He often thought his life would be better if he didn't share a room with Matt and the other boys. But now, with Albus in the picture, Scorpius answered with, "What about my friends in Slytherin?"

Dark blue eyes twinkling, Eamon said, "You'd be friends with me, of course."

Scorpius found himself momentarily mesmerised by Eamon's eyes. "Would you want to?" he blurted out suddenly.

"What?"

"Would you want to be friends with me?" Scorpius asked again.

Eamon look surprised. "Of course. Why would you ask that?"

Scorpius found it hard to believe that Eamon hadn't mentioned anything about the Albus-versus-Matt issue that had spread to all corners of Hogwarts. Surely, he knew of it. But he was acting as if he didn't.

"Ahhh," Eamon answered, nodding his head as if he finally understood. "You're asking me which side I take on the war your friends in Slytherin seems to have started." He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "I should think it was quite obvious which side I take," Eamon said, staring deliberately at him. Scorpius had the feeling there was a double meaning in his gaze.

And then, suddenly, a thought entered Scorpius' mind. _Could it be that Eamon ... no, certainly not. It can't be, _Scorpius mused as he stared back at the taller boy.

But as they rounded the corner that led to the Slytherin Common Room entrance, the idea hadn't left Scorpius alone, and he was entertaining the thought that maybe, just maybe, it could be true.

"I can't believe your common room is all the way down here," Eamon observed. "I'm impressed you walk all that way with a bag this heavy."

Scorpius felt guilty. "Why didn't you tell me it was getting heavy? I could have carried—"

"Relax," Eamon laughed. "Of course I don't mind carrying your bag for you."

Something unexpected and unparalleled suddenly occurred to Scorpius.

Unless he was reading the signals abysmally wrong, Eamon Hudson, Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, liked him.

The thought had barely processed when the entrance to the Common Room was opened and out stepped Albus.

"Scorp!"

Scorpius jumped.

Albus turned to Eamon. "Hudson?"

"Potter," he replied.

"Albus," Scorpius said.

Silence, perfectly awkward silence.

Scorpius wished he knew how to disapparate.

"What's going on?" Albus said after a moment, his eyes moving rapidly from Eamon to Scorpius, waiting for either of them to speak.

Scorpius grappled with his mind, trying to fit words together to answer Albus' questions, but Eamon beat him to it.

"I was just walking Scorpius to your common room," he explained. "His bag was heavy, so I offered to carry it." He grinned his dazzling white smile at Albus, who, Scorpius noticed, wasn't even looking at him. Albus' eyes were trained on Scorpius.

"I was just about to come up to you," Albus said to Scorpius.

"Oh, that's alright," Scorpius answered. "Eamon helped me." He gestured to his bag still hanging off one of the Ravenclaw's broad shoulders.

"I see that," Albus said in a tone Scorpius couldn't decipher. He turned to Eamon and smiled. "Nice of you to help him. His bag is always heavy." Scorpius noticed that it wasn't one of Albus' genuine smiles—the kind that made his heart beat faster. His eyes weren't shining like they should.

Eamon chuckled. "I know. Scorp, you should get rid of some of the extra baggage you carry around."

The two Slytherins stopped.

_Scorp._

That was what Albus called him.

Scorpius quickly recovered from his brief mind-lapse and smiled at Eamon, deliberately not looking at Albus. "Maybe I should," he said, reaching for his bag. "Thank you kindly for carrying my bag. I can take it from here."

"Not a problem," Eamon said. "If you need help again, just let me know." Another white smile was delivered his way and Scorpius felt himself flush. With a final twinkle of his dark blue eyes, Eamon said, "See you round." He turned and within a few steps, he disappeared up a staircase.

The moment they were left alone, Albus began talking. "I didn't know you were friends with him." There was no accusation in his tone, it sounded like he was commenting on the weather, but Scorpius knew that there was something more than the nonchalance of his casual comment.

"I wasn't. Not until an hour ago. We were partnered for a History of Magic project," Scorpius clarified, looking at Albus cautiously.

"And now he's carrying your bag for you?" Albus asked, jumping in quickly. His tone had risen a fraction.

Scorpius frowned. "It's like I said, my bag was heavy. Eamon is obviously more capable, and he was a gentleman and offered to carry it. That's all. Why are you so concerned?" He stared at Albus and could almost see the other boy's mind whirring with thoughts. His was too, Scorpius knew. The shock that _maybe_ Eamon liked him had yet to settle in. Both Albus and Eamon were confusing him greatly, and Scorpius felt like he was trapped in the middle, tossed about by waves bigger than he was.

Tense seconds passed before Albus smiled at Scorpius—a genuine one. "I'm not."

Scorpius knew he was lying. "Al ... what's wrong?"

Albus' eyebrows dipped down, as if he just remembered something. "He called you Scorp," he remembered.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Albus, it seemed, had nothing else to say, though Scorpius knew he had more on his mind. Eamon using his nickname had obviously affected Albus more than it did him. Nevertheless, Albus just stood there, quiet, and Scorpius felt completely frustrated. Why was it people never said what they wanted to say? Including himself, Scorpius thought. There was plenty he could, and probably should, tell Albus, but he just wanted to drop the subject.

Feeling that Albus would appreciate it, Scorpius asked him, "Would you please help me carry my bag to the room?"

Albus moved instantly, grapping the strap of Scorpius' bag and lifted it onto his shoulder. "Of course," he said, and smiled once again at Scorpius. But once again, there was something missing from his smile. But Scorpius didn't have the brain space to dwell too much on it. He felt he was teetering on the edge of mental fatigue.

-mp—

Scorpius decided to escape to the library after dinner, to have some much needed alone time, never mind how upset Albus was when he told him.

"I thought we could hang out," Albus had said.

"I—I have to study. If we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, I have to do some work now," had been Scorpius' reply, though even to himself, it sounded feeble. He hated himself for the downcast look Albus adopted and his farewell of, "'Kay, bye," but he needed to be alone. There were things that still didn't make sense. He felt like shaking Albus and shouting, "It's because of you, you idiot! You make me crazy with your mixed signals!" but of course, that was never going to happen. So he swallowed his feeling of bitterness and walked away to the library.

He sighed in relief in the silence he found between two tall shelves of books: away from Albus, and away from Eamon, both of whom left Scorpius in a state of complete bewilderment.

His thoughts turned to Eamon Hudson; a boy he only really knew by face before today—and a very handsome face at that, it couldn't be denied. He was incredibly popular, the girls loved him, and he was Ravenclaw's hope to win the Quidditch Cup. In all outward appearances, Eamon was the 'Albus' of Ravenclaw. Scorpius groaned. Such a comparison was certainly not helpful.

He would never have guessed that Eamon had the same preferences he did, and he was sure the rest of the school didn't either. That being said, in the past few days, Scorpius had received more letters than he ever dared to hope for from students who essentially came out to him. Perhaps Eamon was another closet case. It explained why he didn't have a girlfriend—as anyone with that much popularity and looks should have; case in point: Albus Potter.

Scorpius sighed, wishing that his life were easier than this. He wished that the roles of Eamon and Albus were reversed, so that Eamon had Mel, and Albus liked him. Because there was no refuting it, Scorpius knew he was still in love with Albus. He didn't think anything could change that. The more time he spent with Albus, the more he realised how much in love with him he was, and the more he realised how pointless his dream was. Maybe this was a sign: to forget Albus, and move on to things more attainable, like Eamon.

Scorpius snorted. The idea that Eamon Hudson could ever be considered second-best would be laughable to anyone who heard him.

"Scorpius?"

His head shot up. "Lily?"

The red-head smiled and approached him. Scorpius found that he didn't mind, despite his desire for solitude.

"Hiya," she greeted, sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Hello."

"How have you been?" Lily asked.

Scorpius held his head in his palms. Wasn't that the million-dollar question? Scorpius wished he knew how to answer her. He answered as truthfully as he could, "Confused."

"By my brother?" she asked.

Scorpius looked at her. "What?"

She chuckled. "Your face is all I need by way of answer. Don't worry, Alby confuses all. It's what makes him so infuriating, yet so _Albus_ ... if you get what I mean."

Scorpius smirked. "I think I do."

"Well, if you're going to keep running away when he frustrates you, you might need to find somewhere closer to the Slytherin dormitories for a quick getaway." She laughed at her own comment, and the sound lifted Scorpius' spirits. He didn't know Lily very well at all, and she wasn't even in his year, but even in the short amount of time they had spent in each others' company, they had established a level of comfort in their friendship that often took Scorpius much longer to reach.

"I shouldn't have run away," he admitted. "He was very upset."

"Let him be." Lily shrugged. Then she took on a more serious look that made Scorpius listen to her carefully. "Look, I'll be honest with you, Scorpius, and I'll tell you something not many people know about Albus. He may seem really comfortable in his own skin, and he may appear to everyone that he's confident and strong and powerful and the best at whatever he does ... but really, Albus is a sensitive person, and he's dependent on the people around him. He doesn't deal well with change. And being friends with you is a big change."

Instantly, a feeling of self-resentment filled Scorpius, and Lily noticed abruptly. "No, don't feel bad. Trust me, the very fact that Albus is now your friend tells me a whole lot about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know that you're really special to Albus, and I know he really wants to be a good friend to you. He's willing to do a lot to keep you around, you should know. But sometimes, he may overstep the boundary a little, and that's when people become frustrated with him." She paused and gently laid a hand on his arm. "Whatever the reason is for you being upset with him, don't think it's because he's angry with you or he doesn't like you. It's usually the exact opposite, because he's too protective of the things he considers are his. And now, you're in that circle."

Scorpius swallowed thickly, and after a quiet moment, asked, "Who else is? In his circle, I mean."

"Not many people ... just our family, cousins, Mel, and now you. And most of the time, it's not a bad place to be."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Flirting and hormones and boys, oh my! _


	26. But Baby It's Cold Outside

Chapter 26

**But Baby It's Cold Outside**

A cool breeze wafted their way, and Albus felt an icy tendril of wind worm its way down from his neck into his shirt. He shivered.

"You should have listened to me," Scorpius smirked at him as they strolled through the main street of Hogsmeade, which was unusually empty. The reason being, that many of the other students had escaped from the unexpected chill of an early October morning into the stores that lined the way, hoping for a warmer atmosphere. He watched as a group of fourth years scampered into Gladrags Wizardwear, as mice scurried into their hole.

"Do shut up," Albus beseeched, as he crossed his arms over his chest, which was clad in only a cotton Slytherin-green Quidditch t-shirt—one that Scorpius had told him to wear a jacket over. "Just because you check the forecast every day, doesn't mean everyone else does."

Scorpius laughed. "I didn't tell you to check the forecast, I only told you to listen to me, and I _told_ you it would be cold today."

Albus scowled as a fresh wave of goose bumps rose like little hills on his exposed skin, each a small reminder of why he so hated winter. He glanced over at his companion and groaned as he saw Scorpius in his long gray, obviously very warm, coat, complete with a bright red scarf wrapped leisurely around his neck, while black woollen gloves covered his hands. "Thank you so much for rubbing it in, you wanker," he mumbled grouchily, which was only received with more amused laughter from Scorpius. "Now can we please get out of the cold? Look, the Three Broomsticks is right there, with all the Butterbeer you could want." He pointed to his left desperately.

"I don't like Butterbeer," he said impossibly, while Albus blanched. "Besides, it's so wonderful out here," Scorpius said, spreading his arms out and breathing in deeply. "The air is so fresh and cold—you can just tell Christmas is coming!" An uncharacteristic giggle arose from his throat.

"Christmas is more than two months away," Albus muttered under his breath, rubbing his hands together frantically. "And who doesn't like Butterbeer?"

"Why do hate the cold so much?"

"Because it's so ..." Albus searched for the right word. Unable to find it, he finished pathetically: "cold."

Scorpius stared at him, deadpan. "Profound, truly."

"Well I can't think straight when I'm so cold that I can't feel parts of my body I should be able to," Albus whined, wondering why he ever thought befriending a winter-lover was ever a good idea. Abysmally, he watched a pair of seventh-years sitting and drinking warm Butterbeer inside the Three Broomsticks, wishing desperately he could be in there too.

"You just need to warm up," Scorpius said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Warm up! What a brilliant idea!" Albus replied suddenly, mockery heavy in his tone. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Scorpius gave him a look. "Well, if you had just listened to me!" he said, sticking his nose up, in that distinguishing Malfoy haughtiness he possessed.

Just as another icy wind tore through the deserted street, the compulsion to wipe that stuck-up look of Scorpius' face hit Albus. An evil smile formed on his face.

"You're right," Albus sighed dramatically, watching Scorpius' reactions closely, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"What?" Scorpius looked at him, stunned.

"You're right," he repeated. "I should have listened to you."

Scorpius began to relax, and turned to face Albus. With a sigh of his own, he said, "Next time—"

Albus pounced.

"Albus!" Scorpius shrieked as the other boy's arms wrapped around him and merciless fingers began tickling him with fury. "Stop!" he cried, struggling in Albus' embrace.

Albus, who had no idea whether Scorpius was ticklish or not, discovered gleefully that he was.

"You told me to get warm!" Albus laughed.

Scorpius' cried were a mixture of laughter and heavy breathing. "Stop! Please! Albus, let me go-AH!" His plea ended in a shriek as Albus' left hand snaked around to his stomach.

Albus held fast to Scorpius, determined not to let him go. He found he was beginning to laugh as well just by watching his friend's futile attempts at escape. In a brave move, he slithered his left hand under Scorpius' jacket, trying to make contact to Scorpius' warm skin with his freezing cold hand, knowing it would infuriate him.

Scorpius screamed when he did.

"ALBUS! It's cold!"

Albus laughed. "Now you see what I mean?" His fingers wriggled against Scorpius' warm stomach, around his bellybutton, making it flutter and contract rhythmically, trying to escape from the exquisite torture.

"Stop it! Stop, please!"

Albus finally decided to have mercy and withdrew his hands. "Alright, alright, I'll stop," he said, chuckling. Nevertheless, he didn't let go of his hold on Scorpius.

The blond was just getting his breath back, staring darkly at Albus as they stood face-to-face. "That ... was cruel," he said.

"But it got me warm! Look, the goose bumps are gone!"

Scorpius hit him on the shoulder. "That's because they're all on my stomach, you prat!"

Albus chortled in reply.

"Now let me go," Scorpius said snootily. Albus watched with incredulity as he still managed to turn his nose up, despite the fact that they were so close.

Albus smirked, determined to drag this on for longer. "Ask nicely."

Scorpius peeked a silver eye at him angrily, looking at him down his pointy nose. "I beg your pardon," he said, looking stunned at Albus' audacity.

"I said," Albus spoke clearly. "Ask nicely."

Scorpius' mouth dropped open, before he tried once more to escape Albus' clutches, pushing at the arms encircling his waist, struggling furiously—yet futilely—inside his cage. Albus held fast.

Albus opened his mouth wide in a mock yawn, knowing it would incense his prisoner. "We could potentially be here for a long time, because you won't say please, and I certainly will never let you go."

Scorpius stopped resisting and huffed at Albus. "Fine," he said. "_Please_, let me go."

Grinning, Albus graciously opened his arms wide. "Was that so difficult?" he patronised as Scorpius stepped out, far beyond Albus' reach.

He turned to deliver a steely silver star to Albus. "That," he said in an offended tone, "was completely childish."

But Albus knew it was put on. Somehow he knew that Scorpius was having just as much fun as he was, and he reasoned, that after the last couple of days they've had, fun was exactly what the pair of them needed.

A wicked glint in his eyes, Albus returned the stare. "Childish, was it?"

"Indeed," Scorpius replied, looking cautiously at him.

Albus noticed a slight waver in his voice and grinned. "Need I remind you, Malfoy," he began, taking a long and deliberate step towards him, "That we're still children."

Scorpius took a wary step back. "Speak for yourself, Potter."

"No, Malfoy, that would include you also. You're younger than me, in fact," Albus remarked with another step.

"A highly inconsequential fact, I'm sure."

He continued as if Scorpius hadn't spoken. "And I think, _Malfoy_, you need to lighten up a little." The wicked green glint hadn't left his eyes as he increased his pace, startling the other boy.

"Don't you dare."

"Dare what?"

"Tickle me again."

"Well, then," Albus said, smiling broadly. "I suggest you run."

Albus granted him a handful of seconds to come to terms with the challenge before he charged forward, intent on his goal.

Scorpius shrieked but took up the proffered gauntlet. Whipping around, he sped away, shouting curses at Albus all the while. Laughing merrily at the chase, Albus pursued him—albeit, not with as much speed as he was capable of.

The chill he had felt earlier disappeared as his heart rate accelerated dramatically and his blood started pumping vigorously. He felt enlivened, and dimly thought that this was far better than sitting in the Three Broomsticks—if only for the once-in-a-lifetime chance of seeing Scorpius Malfoy run like hell was on his heels.

And run he did. Albus was actually surprised at his pace, as he nimbly weaved through the main street of Hogsmeade, his lean body propelling him forward. He quickly reached the end of the road, but Scorpius continued on in the direction of the Shrieking Shack, still shrieking at the prospect of being caught by Albus.

Adrenaline and excitement coursed through Albus as he increased his pace by a fraction to catch up to his fleeing friend, determined to finally catch him. Scorpius must have noticed, and he followed suit, pushing himself to go faster. Still, he was no match for Albus, who, within seconds, was an arm's stretch away.

"NO!" Scorpius panted, his voice half-laughter, half-shriek, as he felt himself firmly ensconced within the circle of Albus arms once more. "Not ... fair ..." he struggled out between heavy breaths that caused his chest to inflate and deflate visibly against Albus. "You play ... you play Quidditch".

"Quidditch is on brooms; we don't run," Albus thought it was necessary to mention. He didn't however, point out the slight ego boost he was experiencing at the fact that he was breathing normally; he doubted Scorpius would appreciate it.

Scorpius glared at him with a look that said,_ I'm not that ignorant about the sport!_ but didn't say it out loud. Instead, he gushed out, "Please ... please don't tickle me ... I can't breathe!"

Albus chuckled. "You are in such fear of me right now," he noted with a self-satisfied smile.

Angry, Scorpius cried, "Albus!"

"Okay, okay, I promise not to tickle you," he said. And he couldn't help but adding, "Though the idea is extremely tempting," at the risk of receiving yet another death glare from his captive. Albus thought amusedly that if looks could kill, he would be dead a hundred times over in the short amount of time they had spent since arriving in Hogsmeade.

"What do we have here?" someone drawled from behind.

Albus and Scorpius spun around to see they had an audience—a most unwelcome one.

"Matt," Albus said. All traces of joking had fled his tone and his face dropped the smile he had, as he stared at the Keeper. He inadvertently stepped forward in front of Scorpius, whose entire body had stilled in fear.

"How's the nose, Potter?" Matt sneered.

Albus struggled not to wince at the painful memory of the Bludger that smashed his face inward. "Fine," he replied in a tone carefully chosen to not give anything away.

"On a date?" Matt asked, glowering at the pair. Over Albus' shoulder, he stared Scorpius down, his lip curling in aversion.

Scorpius' breath hitched before Albus replied angrily, "What the hell are you doing here, Matt?"

Matt _tsked_ condescendingly as he cocked his head to the side. "No need to get upset. This is free territory, Albus; I can be here if I want to be."

Albus felt his blood churning with anger. "Yeah, well, you don't. You're just here to get on our nerves, but I don't particularly feel like ruining this day, so I think you should just leave."

"You're right," Matt said after a while, still staring at them with derision and mockery. "I should leave; give you some more alone time with your new girlfriend. Say, does Mel know about this? Because I bet that if I told her that I saw you two together, she won't be too happy about it all."

"Mel knows I'm here with Scorp, and she doesn't mind." Albus knew this wasn't entirely true; Mel was currently very angry with Albus for organising to spend time with Scorpius on the day of their anniversary. Still, Matt wasn't to know.

"Does she indeed..." Matt's voice trailed off in ponderous thought, as if he was turning ideas around in his mind. Albus could almost imagine him stroking his chin.

"Just leave us alone," Scorpius' voice piped up from behind him. Albus closed his eyes and wished he hadn't spoken.

"Why?" Matt spat, his face contorted with disgust, as if the very notion of Scorpius talking to him was dirty. "So desperate for a shag, are you? I bet when I leave, you're just going to spread your legs and beg him—"

"Shut up!" Albus shouted loudly. A pair of birds in the tree above them flew away, startled by the sudden cry.

Matt laughed darkly. "Little whore."

Albus gritted his teeth and took a step forward. "_Don't_ call him that."

"Why not? Can't you see he's desperate for it?"

Albus breathed out heavily, trying to calm himself down. The urge to physically hurt Matt was overwhelming, and he could feel his blood pumping in his ears steadily. He was ready for it. But then, a hand gently gripped his arm from behind.

Scorpius leaned into his ear and quietly said, "Calm down, Al. It's okay. Let him think what he wants; let's just go."

Albus closed his eyes, blocking his ears to the fresh taunts spewing like filth from Matt's mouth at Scorpius' simple touch. He sighed. Scorp knew exactly what to say.

Slowly, he nodded. "Let's go," Albus repeated. Together, they turned their backs on Matt to walk away, but not before Matt had the final say.

Albus barely heard him, but he was ready for it.

"_Confringo!" _Matt hissed, flicking his wand towards them.

Albus whirled and faster than a blink of an eye, he had own wand up and ready. _"Protego!"_

His Shield Charm immediately withheld the spell in the last possible second, before the light of Matt's hex could reach them. Both Matt and Scorpius stared at Albus with stunned faces—Matt in anger, Scorpius in awe.

In the silence that followed, Albus lowered his wand. "See you around," he said, using all his self-control to contain the intense desire to send a hex of his own. He held onto Scorpius' arm and walked away from Matt, keeping his hand gripped on his wand in case Matt decided to try again. Thankfully, he didn't.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: One of them reveals a secret, one of them makes a promise and Scorpius ends up with messed hair. (Oh that's a cruel hint to leave you with)._


	27. More Than Mel

Chapter 27

**More Than Mel**

Half-way back to the castle, Scorpius noticed that Albus still had his wand grasped in his palm, as if anticipating another attack from Matt. But they were well and truly alone on the path back to Hogwarts—everyone was still enjoying their day at Hogsmeade; the clock hadn't reached midday yet. Still, the boys had made a silent decision to head back, and as they trudged along the paved trail, Scorpius realised that neither of them had spoken since they parted ways with Matt. Both of them were lost in thought.

Scorpius' mind was on overdrive with the million little things occurring simultaneously in his life at the moment. Lily's conversation with him was still as fresh in his memory as if she had just spoken to him, and every time he so much as looked at Albus, her words replayed in his mind repeatedly. _"I know that you're really special to Albus," _she had said. _"He's too protective of the things he considers are his. And now, you're in that circle."_ He wondered if Albus even consciously knew these things. If he did, he obviously wasn't caught up in it like Scorpius was. Up until the confrontation with Matt earlier, Scorpius would never have known that Albus was concerned about anything, so completely care-free was he—well, except for his whinge about the weather, but Scorpius hardly suspected that counted. Now, however, as he silently walked side-by-side with him, Scorpius knew—through the apprehension in his shoulders, the grip on his wand, the far-away look in his eyes—that Albus' mind was in a thousand different places at once, tossing like haphazard waves in a restless sea, leaving him just as confused as Scorpius was.

Scorpius decided it was time to break their silence.

"What are you thinking?"

Albus, at first, didn't answer, continuing to walk in the same preoccupied pace. Just as Scorpius was suspecting that perhaps he hadn't heard him, ready to repeat it again, Albus responded. "Right now," he sighed, "I'm thinking about what the hell Matt was thinking sending such a dangerous hex towards us."

Scorpius knew this was probably a lie. Yes, the hex was incredibly dangerous for a schoolyard prank, but he knew Albus had more on his mind. It made Scorpius upset that he wasn't telling the truth. Didn't Albus trust him? He was in this mess as well.

"Good thing you acted quickly," Scorpius said dejectedly, just to keep him talking.

"Yeah," Albus muttered, his voice drifting off. His eyes were downcast, looking at the stone path as it passed under his feet.

Scorpius became frustrated. He wanted to speak to Albus, to get things out in the open, and he couldn't do it if Albus was distracted. He dug his heels in the ground and stopped walking. "Thank you," Scorpius said, knowing it would get his attention.

Three steps later, Albus realised Scorpius wasn't beside him anymore. He turned. "For what?"

"For casting the Shield Charm."

Albus smiled at him, and Scorpius was surprised to see it was a genuine one—he knew because his heart flipped when green eyes looked at him with warmth. "Anytime, Scorp."

Scorpius took a breath in and stepped forward. "Are you upset with me?" he asked. He knew, from his talk with Lily that the answer would likely be no, but he wanted to ask it.

A look of surprise creased Albus' face. "What? No!" he answered quickly. "Why would I be upset with you? I'm upset with Matt!"

"You're not talking to me," Scorpius said simply, with a small shrug.

Albus paused and Scorpius watched as his face softened and his body visible relaxed. "It wasn't intentional. I was just thinking; a lot has been going on."

Taking another tentative step forward, Scorpius tried again, "That's why I'm here ... to vent to. If I can help you in any way, then I want to." He let his silver gaze search Albus, trying to communicate through his eyes the support he wanted to give.

Albus smiled at him. "You're already doing so much without knowing it," he said, shaking his head softly, as in wonder. He chuckled. "If you do more, then you may be the most perfect person alive."

Scorpius couldn't help the acceleration of his heart. He never could around Albus. With every word he said or thing he did, Scorpius was falling more and more for him, and it was as if there was nothing that could pull him back up again.

Albus continued. "You're right, though." He smiled grimly. "You're always right." He looked at Scorpius square in the face and took a deep breath in. And, as if plunging suddenly into a cold pool, Albus spoke: "Most of the time, I'm thinking about how everything is changing so quickly that I can barely hang on. I think about Matt, and the things in my life that have left me so suddenly; I think about Mel and I'm wondering why she's so determined to stick up for Matt; I think about you, too. I try to put myself in your shoes, and I realise how difficult this all is for you. I'm always worried that one day I'll get news that you're in the Infirmary again because Matt's hurt you; I think about Hudson, too, and forgive me for being so suspicious, but I'm scared he's just going to turn into another jerk and hurt you like the rest of them." Albus paused. "I feel like I'm on the age of a massive cliff, and I'm about to take a nose-dive."

Scorpius didn't know what to say or think—except that Lily Potter knew her brother inside-out. Everything she had said was true. He stood in silence, staring at Albus' expectant face, hating himself for his inability to say something when Albus was waiting for it.

Eventually, Albus piped up once more. "I'm sorry. That was a lot to listen to—"

"No," Scorpius interrupted quickly. Albus should not apologise for what he said. He inspired a deep breath, and took another step closer. "You don't know how glad I am that you told me all this."

"You're the first one," Albus said quietly.

"What?"

"The first person I've spoken to like this."

The sound of Scorpius' heart beat reverberated in his ears. "Mel?"

Albus shook his head. "Nope. I mean, I know she's my girlfriend, but there's something about you that makes me trust you explicitly." He quickly added, "It sounds crazy because I've only really known you for such a short time."

Scorpius was scared that if he so much as _moved_, this moment would end, as if he were treading on very thin ice and it would crack at any moment. He felt his heart constrict in his chest as Albus told him that he trusts him more than anyone else, more than Mel, and Scorpius knew from that moment that he would never betray that trust for as long as he lived. He would always be by Albus' side, supporting him, especially know, through all the troubles that were weighing him down. "It's not crazy," he said. "Because I feel the same way. In the short amount of time that I've been your friend, I feel like I've come much closer to you than anyone else, not even Andrea or Claire." The look on Albus' face was a mixture of surprise and relief. Scorpius went on, "I mean, I know I don't know everything about you—I don't even know what you're favourite colour is—but I know you in different ways, in ways that matter more. And I just want you to know ... that I won't throw that away for anything. You can always trust me." He finished, and his last word hung in the silent surroundings—the only sound was that of the faintly howling wind. Scorpius wondered why Albus wasn't complaining about the cold, because the temperature had not increased at all, but Albus hadn't even noticed. He stood in the cold, goose bumps evident on his skin, staring at Scorpius, as if he was seeing him for the first time; as if something just made sense to him.

Scorpius waited for a response, and when none came for a moment, he dreaded that perhaps he shouldn't have said what he said. Perhaps he had blurted too much. But then, Albus spoke, and he said one word that had Scorpius confused for a moment. "Green."

Scorpius stood still. "What?"

"My favourite colour."

The silence that followed was broken moments later by the sound of Albus' soft laughter, and just like that, their sober conversation was shattered. Scorpius stared at him. "Sorry," Albus said. "That ruined the moment."

Scorpius was unable to help the smile tug his mouth upward. "You are a very strange person sometimes, Albus."

His green eyes were squinted with obvious mirth and his smile went straight to Scorpius' rapidly beating heart. "That's why you love me," he said.

It was meant as a joke, naturally, but that didn't mean Scorpius' stomach didn't feel like it had jumped to somewhere in the region of his throat. For a moment, he was robbed of breath. When he recovered, he replied with a very pathetic: "Yeah..."

"Anyway, we should probably head back," Albus suggested, as he crossed his arms over his chest and began to rub his upper arms.

Scorpius smiled wryly, determined to get over Albus' harmless—and more importantly, meaningless—statement, and said, "I think a lesson was learnt here today."

"Yes?" Albus inquired.

"That you need to listen to me when I tell you to bring a jacket."

With a roll of his eyes, and a smile on his lips, Albus stepped closer to an unsuspecting Scorpius, slung an arm over his thin shoulder, and proceeded to rub his blond head furiously.

Scorpius shrieked as his perfectly styled hair was rapidly reorganised into a chaotic disarray of blond locks. "ALBUS! Not my hair! Get off me!" He tried to duck his head and hit Albus with flailing arms.

This time, thankfully, the torture ended quickly, and with a contented sigh, Albus stepped away and examined his handiwork, while Scorpius fumed and attempted to bring his hair back to its carefully brushed state. It was a useless endeavour. He stared at Albus crossly. "Rule number one about being friends with me: NEVER mess with my hair," he said in indignation, uncaring of just how queer he sounded right then.

Albus had the audacity to smirk at him. "Rule number one of being friends with _me_: don't put too much importance on things you know I can easily tamper with. You know I can, and I will, mess with your hair." The wicked glint was back in his eye.

Scorpius' jaw dropped.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Here's a teaser..._

"_Suddenly, as if flood gates were opened, Albus could no longer deny both Mel and himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smashed his lips against hers."_


	28. Georgia's Marvellous Medicine

_A/N: Props to those who get the reference behind the title of this chapter =)_

Chapter 28

**Georgia's Marvellous Medicine**

'Upset' did not _begin_ to express what Melissa Gordon was feeling at the moment. Curled up in front of the Gryffindor Common Room fire, she was absolutely furious at her boyfriend's nerve to ignore her on their seven-month anniversary, in favour of spending the day with his new fixation, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Who does he think he is?" she asked exasperatedly, shaking her head in ill-suppressed anger.

Georgia Temlett, her best friend, reached over to pat her sympathetically on the arm. "A stuck-up, self-obsessed idiot, that's who—"

"No, he can't possibly be self-obsessed, or else what on earth is he doing with _Malfoy_?" She glared daggers into the fire. "I mean, why isn't he with _me_?" She turned to look desperately at Georgia, as if the answer would be written across her face. "When did Malfoy completely take over _my_ boyfriend?"

"You can't let this happen, Mel," Georgia said with a determined nod of her head, her wild auburn ringlets flying about her small face. "Albus was _your_ boyfriend before he was that _bitch's_ friend. Snap out of it and take him back!"

Mel knew venting to Georgia and asking for support was a wise decision. If there was anyone who would ever have her back it was her best friend, who looked innocent enough from the outside, but had the boldest and most daring heart inside her that Mel had come to count on over the last six years of their friendship. When she and Albus first got together, Georgia had marched right up to Albus and threatened that if he ever hurt her, there would be hell to pay. Albus had taken it seriously, because when Georgia was determined, she was menacing, and she never backed down from a promise. And now, she was making good on the threat. "But how?" Mel asked.

"You need to direct his attention back on to you."

"How am I going to do that? He's always with Malfoy!" she cried. The situation seemed hopeless.

"Does Malfoy have breasts? No, but you do ... AND you happen to be his _girlfriend!_" Georgia retorted, glaring at Mel with deliberate eyes.

Mel was utterly confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Georgia rolled her eyes. "Seduce him!" she cried. "I don't care how friendly Malfoy may be, or how quickly they became friends, the fact remains that Albus is straight, and no straight man would ever turn down a gorgeous and willing girl."

Mel gave her a look that was equal parts scepticism and hope. "Brilliant though your plan may be, I can't just have sex with him every time he ignores me!" she said, doubt heavy in her tone. She wanted to believe her friend, but it seemed impractical.

"You won't need to do this again," Georgia said impatiently. Then, clearly and slowly, so that Mel understood every work, she spoke, "Your mission, Melissa, is to make Albus completely and utterly infatuated with you through one night of intense love-making—"(Mel's eyebrows shot up) "—You have to blow his mind; don't let him think of anything—or _anyone_—else. Make it so memorable that he'll forget his _own_ name, let alone the _queer's_. You _own_ him, Mel, and mind you remember that. Take complete control over his mind and body." Her hazelnut eyes were wide. "Do you understand me?"

Mel only nodded her head; her mouth not quite sealed at the lips, so stunned was she at her best friend's rather alluring suggestion. Still, she doubted her ability to become such a temptress. "But, Georgia, it's me ... I don't think—"

She cut her off. "Stop doubting yourself. Merlin, Mel, you're acting like a complete virgin! You can do this; I have complete faith in you," she said.

Mel still didn't look convinced.

"Look," Georgia said, "Do you want Albus back or not?"

"Yes."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Is Malfoy stealing him away from you?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" Georgia cried, attracting the attention of a circle of third-year girls sitting at a nearby table. "Are you a Gryffindor or not?" she said in a more hushed, but no less stern, voice.

_She's right_, Mel thought. "I am," she said, her voice suddenly adopting a tone of determination. She was a Gryffindor, indeed, and what's more, she was Albus' girlfriend, with full rights to shag the pants off him if she so wanted to. Malfoy had absolutely no claim on him, and Mel was going to make sure that after tonight, he never would again.

"Then it's time to vamp up your feminine prowess and stake your territory again," Georgia said with a smile, looking proudly at Mel.

"Absolutely," Mel agreed. "I am going to rock Albus Potter's world."

-mp-

Warmth, sweet warmth, embraced Albus as he finally stepped into the Entrance Hall and out of the cold that left his arms feeling like numb weights hanging uselessly from his shoulders. He tried flexing his finger to ensure they were still connected to his body.

"You are crazy, you know that," Albus said to Scorpius, who was watching him with amusement.

"Why?"

"Because of your inexcusable love for cold weather." He shook his head. "It makes no sense."

"It's not the cold weather, so much as what the cold brings," Scorpius said in such a sensible tone that Albus could imagine him teaching a Charms lesson to a class of first-year students with the same voice.

"I have no idea what you mean," Albus said with a dead-pan expression on his still-frozen face. He tried not to move his lips too much; he was fearful they would split painfully.

Scorpius, it seemed, had no similar qualms: he smiled widely. "Christmas, snow, friends and family. It's the best time of year," he said, closing his eyes. Albus noticed that his voice was somewhat distant, as if he could see his idea of a winter wonderland behind his eyelids. Albus was momentarily entranced by how ethereal he looked in that moment—what with his eyes closed, face upward, and hair so blond it almost looked angelically white. Unexpectedly, the same feeling he had when they were talking earlier on the paved road entered him—a feeling that confirmed in his mind that befriending Scorpius was the best decision he could make; that, suddenly, being in Scorpius' life mattered so much, and if he wasn't, he would feel, somehow, incomplete. He wasn't lying when he said that he trusted Scorpius explicitly.

Albus cleared his throat. "Maybe ... and I mean, _maybe_ ... this year it won't be so terrible," he said with a grin tugging at one corner of his lips, threatening the onset of another lopsided smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Because this year, you're coming over at Chri—"

He was cut off. "Oh there you are."

Simultaneously, both boys jerked their heads to the side, as if there were strings attached to their noses and the same puppeteer yanked both their lines concurrently.

"Mel!" Albus exclaimed, startled by both her presence and her attire. Speechless, Albus stared at her in utter amazement as she stood on the bottom step of a staircase, dressed in clothes he had never seen on her before—all skin-tight, which broadcasted to anyone who would look that the cold had affected her as much as it had him. He vaguely thought that it was probably the doing of her weird friend; the one with a boy's name: George, or something. In any case, Albus' eyes were riveted on his girlfriend.

"Good to see you're back so soon," she said. Albus could have sworn she actually _purred_. "Company not as interesting as you anticipated?"

Beside him, Albus saw peripherally Scorpius stiffen a little, but otherwise, he said nothing.

Ungluing his tongue from the roof of his mouth, Albus swallowed and spoke, not paying much attention to what he was saying. "It was freezing out, so we decided to come back," he said.

"That's nice," she said absently. Then she turned her gaze onto Scorpius. "Would you mind leaving me alone with my boyfriend?" she asked, politeness masking venom. Her emphasis on the last two words was blindingly obvious. "You've been out all morning, and I _really_ miss him."

Albus knew he was as shocked as Scorpius was. This was so far beyond normal 'Mel' behaviour that a small tendril of doubt slithered into his mind that perhaps she was under a spell. The Mel he knew would never so openly allude to sex. Never in the history of their relationship had she initiated intimacy—she was usually so embarrassed and giggly about it—and Albus was rightly wary at this unexpected turn of events. Neither he nor Scorpius responded to her, as both of them were stunned at her obvious hinting.

But what surprised Albus more than his girlfriend's atypical behaviour, was the minute part of him that, for reasons unknown, desperately wanted Scorpius to stay with them, in light of his girlfriend's plans for him. If Scorpius was around, he doubted Mel would pounce on him like he knew she was itching to.

Scorpius finally replied. "Of course." His answer was delivered through thin lips. Without turning to him, keeping his stare on Mel, Scorpius said, "I'll see you later, Albus."

Albus nodded briefly, before Scorpius stalked off towards the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, Scorpius," Mel called in a sing-song voice.

Warily, slowly, Scorpius turned and Albus could see the ill-concealed disdain on his face. "Yes?" he hissed.

Mel giggled. "If I were you, I'd steer clear of your dormitory. Albus and I will be in there shortly, and unless you know how to cast a Silencing Charm—"

"I'll be in the library," Scorpius said abruptly, and without another word, he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Still in disbelief, Albus could say nothing.

Mel could though, and as soon as Scorpius was gone, she sighed. "Thank _Merlin_, I thought he'd never leave." She grinned. "Now that it's just you and me ..." She let her voice trail and she slowly walked over to Albus, her eyes never straying.

Albus forced his vocal cords into function. "How—" He stopped when he realised his voice was suddenly an octave higher. He coughed and tried again, "how did you know we came back early?" It wasn't really the first question he wanted to ask, but it burst from his mouth before he could stop it.

"The window in my room faces the entrance gate."

He had already forgotten her answer, as his mind struggled to make sense of the situation. "Mel, really, what's going on?"

"Us," she said simply, undeterred by his dithering.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"I wasn't lying, you know. I really, _really_ missed you," she breathed out.

"I—I missed you too," he said. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's hang out, catch up on each others' days," he blurted suddenly. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he wondered _why on earth_ he was trying to find ways out of having sex with his girlfriend, who so obviously wanted it. _It's sex, for crying out loud_, Albus told himself, _be a man, Potter!_

"I intend to do more than hang out, Albus," Mel said as she came to stand in his personal space, her face centimetres from his.

This close, Albus became lost in her wide open brown eyes, and the smell of her fruit-flavoured lip-gloss wafted to him. Her skin-tight attire looked _painted_ on, emphasising the shapely curves of her breasts, waist and hips. Although he was still uncertain as to why Mel was acting the way she was, he couldn't deny she looked fantastic.

It was like a bloody siren call for sex.

Suddenly, as if flood gates were opened, Albus could no longer deny both Mel and himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smashed his lips against hers.

She was caught by surprise, but recovered rapidly. Immediately, her arms flew up around his neck and she grasped tightly onto the tufts of his black hair there, while his hands explored her body, sliding up and down her sides, tracing her curvy outline easily over the material that hugged her like a second skin. His tongue was no less busy as it immediately began to furiously dance alongside Mel's, swapping between their mouths, teeth clanging together occasionally, noses battling for the same space as their heads moved to accommodate each other.

There was no space between them as Albus pressed up tightly against her, now completely aroused as he kissed his girlfriend, and he couldn't remember why he had been hesitating earlier. Mel's plan was obviously working as Albus, inevitably, felt himself harden in his jeans. Mel felt it against her, and she moaned directly into his mouth. Suddenly, they were grinding and rubbing against each other, and Albus was enveloped in pleasure. It was almost like they were already doing the act, just fully clothed.

"Albus," she breathed in between kisses. "Room ... bed ..."

Never had an idea sounded so enticing.

Within minutes—Albus marvelled at how fast one so aroused could move—they tumbled into his blessedly empty room and collapsed onto his bed, still attached at the lips.

Albus spared a thought to cast a quick _'Obfirmo!'_ at the door, locking it securely, before throwing his wand away, his attention was once again well and truly caught up in Mel.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Scorpius is furious, Eamon is curious, and Lily's in for a surprise._


	29. In Which Cats Jump Out of Bags

_A/N: Anyone else seeing a midnight screening of HP7? Oh man, it's going to be epic. _

Chapter 29

**In Which Cats Jump Out of Bags**

Even though the library was as silent as Dumbledore's tomb and emptier than he had come to expect, the thoughts in Scorpius' head were loud and many. Try as he might, he could not concentrate on the book—_Hogwarts, A History_—gripped tightly in his hands. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone—his mind was so far away from the text in front of him. Namely, as far away as his dormitory.

A spark of intense dislike and jealousy burst inside him like a furious firecracker.

Albus and Mel.

Albus _with_ Mel.

Albus with Mel on his bed.

Albus with Mel on his bed without clothes—

_STOP IT! _his mind screamed at him.

He was torturing himself, and he knew it. But there was no way the thought could leave him—it was like a cancer that smothered everything else in his brain, until all that was left was his silent fuming at the vile existence that was Mel, and the hold she had over the boy he was in love with. And it didn't matter how many time he had told himself to _get over_ Albus because nothing will ever happen; his traitorous mind always daydreamed of the day when he would be with Albus.

Seething in anger and sorrow, Scorpius tried desperately to actually read the words in the book rather than stare at them uselessly.

Unfortunately for him, however, the page he had opened to was the chapter outlining the events of the Battle of Hogwarts, and two names leapt off the paper immediately—Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Scorpius couldn't stop his miserable mind from fusing the two names together: Albus Potter.

He shut the book and sighed. There truly was no escape from him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He glanced up to see Eamon Hudson standing on the other side of his table, looking terribly dashing with his short brown hair styled up, and dark blue eyes that matched perfectly with Ravenclaw Quidditch attire that sat attractively on his tall, broad frame.

Scorpius was a sucker for boys in Quidditch uniform.

He blushed. "Eamon!" he said. "Hello."

"Hello," he greeted in response. "Where's Albus?"

And just like that, his brief reverie of Albus-free thoughts was over and his mind began conjuring up unwanted images of Albus and Mel. The frown that married his face was inevitable. "He's with his girlfriend."

"Oh. What are they doing?"

As innocent as the question was intended, it sparked violent flares of hatred within Scorpius' chest once more. "To be completely honest, I'd rather not say."

"Oh?" Eamon said, confused. Then he said it again, more pronounced: "Oh!" His eyes flickered as he understood. "That's kind of ... gross."

Any lingering doubts Scorpius had of Eamon's preferences vanished. "You think so?"

"You don't?" He quirked an eyebrow.

The answer to that question was perhaps the understatement of the century. Scorpius didn't think words could justify his thoughts. He said, "I'm trying not to think about it too much."

Eamon snorted. "Understood. My friend, Robbie Sullivan, likes to tell me—in complete detail, mind—his nightly exploits with some of Hogwarts' more elusive females." He made a face. "There are some things I'd really rather not know."

Amused and disgusted in equal measure, Scorpius dared to ask, "Does he know?"

"Know what?"

_That you're gay_, Scorpius wanted to ask, but was too scared to. He looked down, suddenly uncomfortable, thinking that he'd put his foot in it this time. His silence was adequate in conveying his query, and fortunately, Eamon didn't seem to mind.

"That I'm gay?" Eamon finished for him. Then he went on to answer. "I think he suspects something's a little different with me. He's noticed that I've never boasted about my female conquests, and he probably thinks I'm either a eunuch, or queer." He chuckled. "And trust me—" He looked at Scorpius. (Did he _wink_?)—"I am not a eunuch."

The straightforwardness of his stare and the candour of such a statement had Scorpius' pale cheeks flooding with colour. Silence seemed like the best reply at the moment, as Scorpius had no idea what to say in response.

Eamon continued, this time more soberly. "I don't think he would mind if he knew for sure, but I suppose I haven't worked up the nerve to tell him yet." He paused for a moment before asking, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell your friends."

Scorpius was taken aback. "Oh ... I ... well, with me it was never quite a secret. I've always been ... fairly obvious. And really, the only friends I had when I was younger knew me before Hogwarts, when I first 'came out'—" Scorpius made air-quotes with his fingers—"so to speak."

For a moment, Eamon was quiet as he sat pondering. "Do you think," he asked, "that it could ever be something you would keep quiet?"

Scorpius cocked his head a fraction. "No. I mean, I am well aware of the responses I get because of who I am, but I'd prefer that than lying to myself. Merlin knows I could never pretend to be someone I'm not. I could never like the things I don't, or do things I hate." Realising what the implications of his words were, he quickly looked at Eamon and blurted, "That's not to say that you can't! Please don't think I'm pressuring you into ... telling people ... about—I'm not, really. I'm the last person—"

"It's okay." Eamon interjected with a chortle. "I get it." Upon glancing upwards, he did a quick double take as his eyes landed on a clock. "Bloody hell, is that the time?"

Scorpius looked up to see it was half past one. "One-thirty," he replied with a nod. "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Quidditch practice," Eamon answered, gesturing at his uniform with a wave of his hand. "I was only supposed to return a library book on my way to practice, but then I saw you all alone, and I couldn't pass up the chance to speak to you."

If the red had left his cheeks, it returned with full-force right then. Scorpius stammered, "Oh ... um ... well I ..."

Eamon laughed. "You're cute when you splutter all over your words."

Scorpius was rendered into complete silence.

"Right then," Eamon said with a white grin. "I suppose I'll be off to practice catching that damn Snitch if I plan to beat your friend! See you later, Scorp."

"Bye," was all Scorpius managed, accompanied with a feeble wave. He watched as Eamon fled the library, his blue and yellow Quidditch robes flying about his retreating figure.

Scorpius had all of five seconds to exhale the breath he had been holding since Eamon had told him he was _cute_ (couldn't he have picked a better adjective?), before the synchronised squeals of his best friends pronounced their timely arrival. Simultaneously, they pounced on him, shoving their faces into close proximity to his.

Andrea was the first to speak. "What was _that_?"

"What was what?"

"_That!_ Eamon Hudson! Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team! One of the most gorgeous boys in school! Talking to _you_?" Andrea screeched.

"I do believe you've just answered your own question," Scorpius replied smartly. "And why did you say '_you'_ like it's so unbelievable?"

Andrea gave him a look. "Honestly, since when has that ridiculously good-looking boy started talking with you? I haven't heard a peep of this!"

"Since we have a History of Magic assignment to do together."

Claire visibly deflated as she slumped into the chair next to his. "Oh," she said. "That's not nearly as exciting as I thought it would be." She instantly began thumbing absentmindedly through _Hogwarts, A History_, only stopping to look at the occasional moving photograph. Scorpius guessed she didn't even know what a brilliant work of literature she was abusing with her inattentive doings.

He smirked at them both. "My life is nearly not as interesting as you two seem to think it is," he lied, knowing full well he would later incur their wrath when the truth came out that not only was Eamon gay, but he also, very possibly, liked him. Not to mention the other interesting—or disgusting, in his opinion—tid-bit that Albus was currently doing _Merlin-knows-what_ with his insufferable girlfriend and Scorpius was more than a little jealous. Still, the girls needn't know he was lying.

"You're lying," Andrea, ever perceptive, stated boldly.

Scorpius blanched. He contemplated the merit of denying it, but decided it wasn't worth the effort—they'd know eventually. "How did you know?" he sighed wearily.

"Puh-_lease_," Andrea scoffed. "I've known you since before you discovered that heels were God's gift to girls and gay boys _when you were four_—" He blushed. Alas, it was true "—therefore I _think_ I'd know what your lying face looks like." She crossed her arms menacingly over her chest.

"I do not have a lying face!" Scorpius protested.

"Oh, look, there it is again," Claire chimed in with her own little smirk.

Scorpius glared at them and sighed impatiently. He was ready to launch into another little argument about his so-called 'lying face', but was interrupted by a female voice calling his name.

"Scorpius!" It was Lily. Her rather loud cry had several studying students shoosh her angrily, but she paid them no attention as she hurried over to his table, her arms overflowing with books while her bag hung perilously on one shoulder, ready to fall off. Bright red hair flew about her face wildly as strands of it kept escaping her tie that held her hair in a ponytail.

"Is that Lily Potter?" Andrea whispered in his ear.

He nodded discreetly, but couldn't do much else as Lily was nearing the table.

"Hello, Lily," Scorpius greeted her as she reached them and dumped all her belongings unceremoniously on the table. Scorpius winced as precious books landed haphazardly on top of each other, squashing bent pages.

"Phew! _Way_ too many books; my arms were about to fall off!" she exclaimed. "Lucky you're here; all the tables at the front were taken and I needed to offload." It was only now that she discovered the two girls on either side of Scorpius, staring at her with a look of equal confusion and amusement. As always, Lily was unfazed by the scrutinising attention and responded accordingly. "I don't think we've met properly yet. Scorpius is doing an awful job of introductions!" she said to Andrea and Claire. Scorpius looked sheepish. "I'm Lily. You probably know my brother, Albus."

Andrea smiled at her, and Scorpius knew she immediately liked Lily. "Andrea Parkinson, Scorpius' best friend."

Claire said, "I'm Claire Zabini." Then with a frown at Andrea, continued, "Scorpius' _other _best friend."

"Pleasure to meet the both of you," Lily said amiably. Looking down at his near empty half of the table, she asked, "Why Scorpius Malfoy, do you mean to tell me that you're in the library and you're _not_ studying?"

"For good reason," Claire answered, a giggle suffusing her high voice. She leaned in close to Lily as she if were about to tell a secret. "_Eamon Hudson _was just in here talking to him," she said in a tone of wonder and intrigue.

Scorpius vowed to kill Claire later.

"Is that so?" Lily said in the same tone, also leaning into Claire. "That tall, hot bloke from Ravenclaw? I swear I spent the whole of my first year devoting my diary to thoughts of him." She stared off in a daze.

"Me too!" Andrea squealed. "Isn't he so handsome?"

"He has brilliant hair," Claire gushed.

"And his eyes!" Lily shrieked.

"Have you _seen_ him on his broom?" Andrea remarked

"If you're quite finished!" Scorpius hissed loudly. "If all you're going to do is perv on some boys—"

"Why don't you join us, Scorpius?" Andrea winked at him. "I know how much you like Quidditch boys."

Scorpius added Andrea to his list of people to murder.

"Ooooh!" Lily squealed, gazing at Scorpius. "Who else? Who else?"

Claire answered for him before he could stop her. "Albus, of course." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Scorpius choked on his own saliva.

Andrea gasped.

Claire clapped her hand over her mouth.

And Lily, Albus' bloody _sister_, just stared at him.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Scorpius, Lily, Andrea and Claire talk about boys, boys and more boys. _


	30. Those Darn Potters

_A/N: If you haven't seen HP7 yet, WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING FANFICTION? Go see it now! _=)

Chapter 30

**Palpitations, Perceptions and Those Darn Potters **

"I'm only joking!" Claire exclaimed immediately—yet pointlessly.

The damage had been done. Lily had heard, and now she knew his secret, and if there was ever a time that Scorpius wished he knew how to Apparate, now was it. For a few horrifying moments, all Lily did was stare at him. Heat cascaded through his system, and blood was gathering at the surface of his skin so that his normally pale skin was alarmingly pink. Chains of fear seized every muscle in his body—he couldn't move. In utter mortification, he lowered his eyes, unable to look at Lily. He could only imagine the level of revulsion she now felt for him. She probably wanted nothing to do with him. Scorpius could already see the repercussions of Claire's big fat stupid mouth: Lily would now tell Albus, and Albus will despise him. Oh God, the thought of Albus hating him would be too much to bear. Begging his father to leave Hogwarts before any of this eventuated would be the wisest option—no wait, perhaps they should just leave the country and get as far away as possible so Scorpius would never have to face Albus' disgust—

"I don't know why you're all so shocked. It's not as if I didn't know."

Instantly, Scorpius' inner melodrama ceased. What did she just say? Did he hear her correctly? Bravely, valiantly, Scorpius raised his eye level so that it reached Lily's bemused face. _Bemusement, not repulsion_, he told himself. A tiny spark lit inside the pitch-black of his chest, and the fear that had him incarcerated began to loosen its grip, and Scorpius dared to hope that perhaps Lily wouldn't force the Malfoys to leave England.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked in a faint voice.

Never had the sound of Lily's laughter sounded so sweet. "As if I didn't know, you git!"

Disbelief and relief in equal measure washed over him, dousing out his fear. On either side of him, both Andrea and Claire were starting to relax. "You—you knew?" he asked.

Lily continued her chuckling. "Scorpius, sweetheart, I've known for about a week now. It was fairly obvious."

A new panic clutched at his heart. "Obvious?" he squeaked. Dear Merlin, he hoped not. If _Lily_ knew just by observing him, then perhaps...

Lily quickly cottoned on to Scorpius' fright, and immediately insisted, "No, don't worry. It was only obvious _to me_. I've been told that I have a weird intuitiveness about other people. It's not common knowledge; I'm sure no one else knows outside of this table. Trust me."

Scorpius allowed himself to breathe again, only just. He wasn't sure how many more revelations his heart could take. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely." Lily nodded happily.

He nodded along with her to reassure himself that the potential catastrophe he had dreamed up did not need to eventuate. Lily, he decided, was a brilliant person. As his furiously beating heart began to slow down, he turned to her, "And—just so I know—are you ... I mean ... are you alright with ... everything?" Albus was, after all, her brother.

Again, she nodded enthusiastically, sending flyaway strands of the red mess on her head in different directions. "Mmhmm," she hummed her approval. "I mean, dismissing the fact that he's my brother—and, as a result, I've firmly affixed it in my mind that _both_ my brothers are completely asexual—I think it's endearing and terribly adorable, at the risk of sounding like a complete girl."

Gratefully, he smiled feebly at her, trying to get used to the new turn of things. He knew he should probably feel vulnerable now that Lily knew his secret, but surprisingly, he felt a wave of peace rush over him, and he breathed out in relief, as if a burden were lifted.

"I like you!" Claire suddenly announced, smiling broadly at Lily.

Scorpius, Andrea and Lily started at her abrupt declaration.

"Oh ... thank you, Claire," Lily responded after a quick recovery. Her face split into a wide grin. "I find, too, that I quite like your little trio. That is, if you don't mind a fourth wheel."

Andrea answered smartly: "I may not be a Muggle, but I've heard that typically, you need to four wheels to function normally."

Scorpius found that he agreed. As far as he was concerned, Lily was a welcome addition to their group. He enjoyed her advice and wit, and was convinced that if he were straight, she would probably be the sort of person he would like. As it stood, he was already in love with her brother, and Scorpius rested in the knowledge that he didn't have to keep this a secret from Lily.

Lily smiled at the three of them, and Scorpius fleetingly marvelled at the similarity between her sideways smile and Albus'.

As pleasant as the moment was, it was shattered soon after.

"Oy, Malfoy!" someone Scorpius didn't know called loudly from a few tables over. Needless to say, everyone heard and turned their heads to watch. "Better be careful hanging out with girls all the time, queer. Sooner or later, even your dick will disappear!"

Guffaws from neighbouring tables filled the library with a low din, while searing heat flared within Scorpius once more. He grappled with his momentarily frozen mind to think of a retort, but his quest was proven moot, as Lily suddenly turned, stood up and faced the perpetrator.

"Oy, Davies!" she called in the same tone and volume he used, as she stared him down menacingly. The chortling stopped immediately. "If yours was any smaller, you might as well sprout tits!"

Everyone stopped.

You could hear a pin drop.

Davies' face was frozen in horror.

Lily's was deadly serious.

Speechless, Scorpius watched in complete astonishment as her face suddenly morphed back into the sweet smile she normally wore, and she plopped back down in her chair with a self-satisfied sigh, as if emasculating boys was part of her daily routine.

"That," Andrea said in a hush, "was _brilliant_."

Lily snorted. "It didn't take much imagination. Trust me, from what I've heard; it's an awful excuse for masculinity."

Over her shoulder, Scorpius watched as Davies slowly shrunk low in his chair, completely humiliated, ignoring the questing looks of his friends.

"How do you know?" Claire inquired; her eyes were wide with bewilderment and respect.

"He's in Gryffindor, the imbecile. My best friend dated him for like a week last year. Worst mistake she made; he's such an arse. Of course, she told me everything about him," she told them. "Scorpius, I hope you don't mind that I retaliated, if you were planning to. I just thought the opportunity was perfect—"

"I don't mind," Scorpius interrupted, having only just recovered his ability for speech. "Not one bit." He smiled his gratitude, which she returned. The fact that _two_ Potters now had taken up the post as his unofficial protector didn't escape him; he marvelled bemusedly at it. If Lily had come to the defence of any other male in the school, they would likely resent her and deny the fact altogether. But Scorpius was unlike other boys, and he appreciated help when it came to him. Even after years of bullying and taunting, Scorpius didn't deal well with the victimization, and Lily and Albus were godsends.

"Now," Lily said, her tone of voice suddenly transformed into one of business. "You never answered the original question." She stared pointedly at Scorpius.

"What question?"

"What was Eamon _doing_ here?" Lily inquired. Andrea and Claire, having only just remembered, nodded enthusiastically, eager to know the truth.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the slight flush colour his cheeks at the recall of exactly what Eamon was doing. "It really isn't that interesting," he lied once more, more out of habit than because he wanted to deny it.

A knowing look crossed over Lily's face. "He's gay," she said—so abruptly, yet so confidently, that all Scorpius could do was drop his jaw. _How did she know?_

Intuitiveness his arse, this girl was a mind-reader.

A small indiscriminate squeak escaped Claire's shocked face, while Andrea gasped. "_Is_ he? No, he couldn't be," she breathed.

Lily was nodding. "I always assumed, this just confirmed it." Her nonchalant tone had Scorpius' mind boggled—she may as well have commented on the unseasonal cold weather.

"_How?_" Scorpius begged.

"How what?"

"_How did you know?_"

Lily shrugged. "I told you, I just know things about people. Am I right?"

Scorpius could only nod, barely thinking about the fact that he had just outed the most popular boy in Ravenclaw. If his mind wasn't so impressed with Lily's incredible ability, he would probably have thought twice about it.

"I can't believe it," Andrea remarked. "The thought would _never_ have crossed my mind."

"I suppose it explains why he's never had a girlfriend," Claire pointed out. The she sighed. "And now he never will. I fancied my chances with him."

Andrea snorted. "I think _every_ girl fancied their chance with him. As it stands, you're now the most likely to get into his pants, Scorpius!"

The thought of getting into anyone's pants, let along Eamon Hudson's, was a highly cheek-reddening thought, if not a little stimulating. He coughed uncomfortably at the memory of Eamon calling him 'cute.'

"Oh my goodness," Lily suddenly blurted, staring pointedly at him with wide hazel eyes. "Does he like you?"

Scorpius ducking his head in awkwardness was the only answer she, Andrea and Claire needed. Three ear-splitting shrill squeals suddenly erupted from their trio of stunned faces, and Scorpius winced.

"He does!" Claire declared.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily repeated.

"Scorpius!"

"I'm not one hundred per cent sure! I'm just assuming," Scorpius intercepted their girlish cacophony with a loud yet calm voice. "I'm not certain," he repeated for good measure.

"And what are you basing this assumption on?" Lily posed, a giggle barely suppressed.

Scorpius stammered, "Oh ... he—uh ... he ..." He sighed. There was nothing for it but to tell them the truth. Readying himself for the second chorus of shrieks, he blurted, "He called me cute."

And there it was again—the sound of three girls' squealing piercing his, and a few of their neighbours', ears. A table of second-year Hufflepuffs stared at them with apprehension, while another table of seventh-year girls gave them impatient looks. Davies' table of sixth-year Gryffindors, too, glared at them.

"Calm down, calm down," Scorpius insisted feebly at the three hysterical girls. He took a second to marvel at how easily Lily seemed to be assimilating to the girls'.

"Calm down?" Andrea repeated. "How do you expect us to _calm down_? This is exciting!" She gave him an exasperated look and tugged on his arm incessantly. "Scorpius! Eamon _likes_ you; you should be the one squealing!"

"He called you cute," Claire said in a dreamy voice, while she stared off into space with a hand clutched over her heart. "How romantic."

"Romantic?" Scorpius arched a thin blonde eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're less than pleased at this development?" Lily questioned him, delivering a look that made him feel like he was something that should be found under a microscope.

"I am pleased," Scorpius tried. "It's just ... sudden."

Lily continued her speculative gaze. Scorpius felt he was fast becoming the newest victim of Lily's psychoanalysing talent. "No ... something's wrong," she muttered.

Andrea glared at him. "Honestly, can you, for once, be excited about something? This is a _good_ _thing_," she said slowly, as if she was talking to an infant. "Live a little and enjoy being singled out by the hottest boy in school!" She sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"He's not," Scorpius blurted without meaning to. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Why on earth did he just say that?

Claire stared at him with an expression she might wear if she were looking at a cockroach. "Then who is?" she asked, sceptic.

_Albus_, his mind helpfully provided but he couldn't say it with Lily around, even if she now knew about his feelings. It was still too weird. Nonetheless, his answer may as well have been tattooed across his forehead, as the girls understood him loud and clear.

Lily's eyebrows lifted a fraction. "My brother, huh?" she said, with a loud exhale of breath. "This is going to take some getting used to."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: What happens when Scorpius walks into the room Albus and Mel are currently occupying?_


	31. When It's Just Not Enough

Chapter 31

**When It's Just Not Enough**

Albus cast a _Tempus_ charm.

Eight o'clock.

Dinner would already be over now, Albus mused wistfully as he stared at the carved wooden ceiling of his four-poster. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly in protest. Next to him on his bed, curled into his side, grasping tightly on his arm, Mel remained fast asleep, unperturbed by Albus' groaning innards. Then again, Mel always could sleep through a stampede of hippogriffs.

His stomach growled again, this time more insistent. Albus tried to pry his arm away from Mel's hold, shaking his girlfriend gently, but she wouldn't let go. Albus sighed, how was he going to escape her?

Hang on. _Escape?_

He frowned. Since when did he want to escape Mel? Especially considering they were both naked and in bed together. The situation begged for a second, 'wake-up' shag, but Albus suddenly found that he wasn't in the mood. He wanted to get up and out, but perhaps not before a quick shower.

"Mel?" he whispered to her, trying to wake her.

The attempt was unsuccessful; Mel didn't move.

"Me-el," he tried again in a louder sing-song voice.

She murmured in frustration and shuffled around a bit, burrowing further into Albus' bare side. Locks of her hair spilled over his bicep, and small puffs of her breath were aimed directly at the crook of his elbow, tickling his skin. Albus shuffled uncomfortably.

"Mel." Louder this time.

"Albus," she murmured, almost unintelligently. Mel lifted her head and sent a bleary look his way. Then, as if she remembered where she was and who she was with, she suddenly sat up, all signs of sleep vanished, allowing the blanket to pool in her lap, and gave Albus an alluring smile. "Good morning, handsome."

Momentarily caught up by the sight of her nude upper half, Albus took a second to reply with, "It's more 'good evening'".

Mel grinned. "Either way, it's the perfect time to have sex."

And once again, Albus was left dumbfounded at who on earth the girl in his bed was, and where the hell Mel was. In the seven months of their relationship, Mel had never divulged this side of her, and Albus had grown to love her shy and hesitant ways. This new Mel was almost too bold and too rash, and if he were completely honest, despite the fantastic sex, Albus didn't like it.

"Actually, I was thinking we should get something to eat," Albus said, casting a surreptitious glace at the door.

Mel frowned. "But I'm not hungry."

"I am. Dinner's already over, but I can still sneak down to the kitchens."

"Albus," she griped, "You can't just leave me here." Her frown suddenly disappeared, to be replaced with an enticing grin. She sidled up to his side and squashed her breasts against his arm. "I'm ready for round two, Alby. Or is it three?"

Albus swallowed and pulled his arm away abruptly, so that she toppled over on the bed with a small yelp. "Just ... I have to get up, okay?" he said while flinging the covers back and standing up. Mel watched him with hawk-like vision, and Albus, bizarrely, felt embarrassed at his state of complete undress. He spun around to quickly find his boxers.

Mel, still sitting upright on the bed, looked on in confusion and anger, and it took Albus a second to realise that she was staring directly at his _bits._ "You're not hard," she observed in a murmur.

Inevitably, Albus looked down as well, before remembering that he was as naked as the day he was born and bent to hastily retrieve his shorts. "Like I said", he said while shoving his right leg through the appropriate opening. "I'm hungry. You know boys ...we have a one-track mind," Albus blurted, making things up in his head. "With us, it's either one or the other." He turned towards the bathroom.

Mel sighed loudly. "Well you go then. I'm staying," she declared in a pout, and abruptly leaned up and dragged the curtain around his bed closed. From behind the emerald drawings, she announced, "Whenever you're ready to come back to your _girlfriend_, you just let me know."

Albus exhaled and ran a tired hand through his messy black hair. He had successfully given himself another problem to fix, but for reasons he was too tired to understand right then, he couldn't stay with her. With a final backward glance at his closed bed, he entered the bathroom to clean up.

"Next time, cast a Silencing Charm, will you?"

Albus jumped in fright, before relaxing.

"Sorry Sybil," he muttered to the mirror.

"You know I'm a sucker for romance, but that Gryffindor of yours howls like a banshee!" Sybil commented.

Albus snorted loudly. "Better not tell her that." Approaching the sink, he turned on the tap and watched a gush of water flood out. He bent and splashed his face, enjoying the sudden coolness.

"For someone who just supposedly had the time of his life, you don't look well, honey," Sybil observed. "Is something the matter?"

Albus considered the idea of spilling his heart out to her, before realising how insane he would sound. Regardless of anything she may say, Sybil was still a _mirror_. "Nope."

"Your Gryffindor a bit too enthusiastic for you?" she pried with a smirk in her tone.

"No," Albus replied swiftly, keeping his answer short and simple. The less the gossiping mirror knew the better.

"Is she too loud?"

"No."

"Are you not able to get _it_ up?"

"No! Sybil!" Albus cried out, entirely affronted by having his masculine competence questioned by a mirror.

"What? You're like a brick wall! Can't get anything out of you!" Sybil replied. Then she snorted. "I bet your Gryffindor got something out of you though, if you know what I mean." She cackled away merrily.

"Sybil!" Albus yelped. "Stop it! And can you please stop calling her 'my Gryffindor'?"

"It's what she is, isn't she?"

"No, she's not," Albus said firmly.

"She's your girlfriend, though," Sybil stated plainly.

"That doesn't mean she's mine!" Albus blurted, throwing one hand up in the air in frustration. It was only after the words left his mouth that he realised what he said, and he immediately wished he hadn't. Technically, considering the stage in their relationship, Mel and Albus _were_ each others'. He did have a form of claim on her, just as she had on him. So then why was he adamantly denying it? Why was he so wound up by the idea?

"Sweetie, she's your girlfriend," Sybil repeated gently. "Take to her about it."

Never had an idea sounded so frightening. "No way." How was he supposed to tell Mel that he was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that she is his girlfriend, for crying out loud?

"Well, talk to your friends about it. What about Scorpius?" Sybil suggested.

Suddenly and inexplicably, feelings of guilt inundated his mind at the thought of Scorpius knowing what transpired that afternoon in their dormitory room. Albus could not understand why, but he felt as if he couldn't even face Scorp now, not after Mel blatantly advertised in his face what they were going to do. Albus felt sick at the memory of how eagerly he followed her and left Scorp alone. He closed his eyes. "No," Albus murmured with a sigh. "That ... I could never do."

-mp-

Scorpius checked the time once more, and, satisfied that he could not possibly interrupt anything that might be going on, knocked tentatively on the door of his dormitory. While he waited, he swallowed and hoped beyond hope that Mel would no longer be in the room; hoping that she and Albus were long finished.

Moments later, Mel opened the door.

Scorpius' heart sank faster than he would think. Shock and repulsion flashed in his mind.

She stood in the doorway with nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around her clearly naked body. _How could they not be finished yet?_ his mind implored. He had given them more than eight hours!

"Why hello, Scorpius." Mel grinned, leaning against the door frame. "Fancy seeing you here. I thought I told you to stay away."

"Well ... I thought—I thought you had—"

"Finished?" Mel scoffed at him; her leer remaining plastered on her face. "Scorpius, really" she said in patronisation. "We can't possibly be finished, not with Albus' stamina."

Scorpius closed his eyes and forced himself to hold his rage and distress inside, despite the surge of jealously that flushed through him. He had no idea why Mel was being so wicked. What motive could she have to be so horrible? It's not as if she knew about his feelings for Albus; she didn't need to be so defensive, and rub it in his face. The last thing he needed was a brazen reminder of what happened on Albus' bed. He felt ill. Keeping calm, he quietly asked, "Is Albus in there?"

Mel laughed. "Would I be dressed like this if he wasn't? Sorry, I meant '_undressed'_. And if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to him, and finish what we started. Run along."

Fury coursed through his veins, his heart rate doubled, and his face heated up in humiliation. He couldn't believe her audacity to treat him like a child. Swallowing his anger, he asked, "I'd like to come in, if you don't mind."

Mel delivered a falsely sweet smile, which promised nothing but poison. "I do, actually. I'd like to get back to my _boyfriend_ and I don't really want you around."

Pushed to his limit, Scorpius completely ignored her, barged past and stormed inside the room, leaving an angry Mel at the door.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

Scorpius' eyes immediately swivelled to his friend's unmade bed. It was a great relief to see that Albus wasn't on it—but where was he?

"Get out!" Mel shouted.

"Mel?" Albus' voice drifted into the room from the bathroom.

Scorpius and Mel whipped around to see Albus walk out of the bathroom, clad only in shorts. When he saw the room's two occupants, he froze. Scorpius could see Albus' eyes wide with fear when he spotted him, and he couldn't understand why. Caught up with the sight of Albus' bare chest and arms, Scorpius' mind could function minimally.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked Scorpius, though not unkindly.

"What a marvellous question!" Mel exclaimed. "What _are_ you doing here? Especially when we clearly don't want you here!"

Albus gave Mel a stern look, which she didn't see; her steely gaze was focused on Scorpius.

He ignored her. "Sorry Albus," Scorpius apologised, trying to keep his eyes trained on Albus' face only. "I needed some books." It wasn't the entire truth, Scorpius knew it. The truth was something even he couldn't understand—as if we wanted to make sure that Albus hadn't forgotten about him; as if to try and stop whatever was happing up here.

"What a lie!" Mel remarked. "It's obvious he's just trying to perv on us! Can't you see, Albus!" Mel sent him a beseeching look.

"Trust me," Scorpius said in a calm yet firm voice, "That couldn't be further from the truth. I have no desire, ever, of doing such a thing." He turned to Albus and murmured, "I just needed books."

Albus nodded imperceptibly.

"Albus!" Mel screeched. "You can't believe him! Can't you see that he keeps coming between us? Can't you see that he's taking you away from me?" She walked up to Albus and grasped onto his arm tightly. "Albus!" she yelled again.

"Mel," Albus said, obviously doing some quick and deep thinking. "I ... I think you should go."

"_What?_" she breathed, face unbelieving. Scorpius could see that the hand she was using to hold up the sheet around her was trembling. "Alby," she whimpered.

"Don't, Mel, just go," Albus insisted. Then, to placate her, he said, "I'll talk to you soon."

_Crack!_

Mel's hand flew across Albus' cheek, slapping him harder than Scorpius would expect from her.

Albus' head whiplashed to the left.

"Screw you, Albus Potter," she spat. "I just gave you the most amazing few hours you've ever spent and you throw it all away for _him_." She hissed out the last word, and turned to Scorpius to say, "I hate you, I really do."

Without another word, Scorpius watched dazedly as she turned, grabbed her wand, charmed all her clothes back on and fled the room. Albus and he were left alone, with nothing to say. Truthfully, Scorpius had a dozen questions, but he didn't want to speak first.

He waited for Albus while the dust settled like snow in the candlelight, in the aftermath of Mel's hasty retreat.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Here's another (evil) teaser..._

"_Before long, Albus will realise the error in his ways, and Malfoy will be ... well, let's just say he'll be no one's concern anymore," Matt hissed. _


	32. If You Could Only See

Chapter 32

**If You Could Only See **

The silence in the room was palpable, but Scorpius was determined not to be the one to break it.

"So," Albus finally said with a determined stare at his bare feet, "How was dinner?"

The awkward question hung suspended in the air, complementing the pregnant silence that permeating the room like the stench of old cheese. Scorpius sent an impatient glare Albus' way, which the other boy didn't see with his downcast eyes.

"Fine," was Scorpius' only answer. He didn't want to waste time talking about trivial issues like the roast pork that featured on that night's menu. "How are you?"

Albus glanced up. "Fine," he said swiftly with a casual shrug, as if nothing was amiss; as if he hadn't just had sex with his girlfriend and then thrown her out. Scorpius didn't know who Albus was trying to convince with such a nonchalant attitude.

"I'm sorry what for just happened," Scorpius offered.

Albus' eyebrows dipped. "Don't be. Not your fault," he said in the same off-handed voice that Scorpius was growing to severely dislike.

"Albus, your girlfriend hates me." He thought it was necessary to point out, just in case Albus missed Mel's previous telling statement. "I'm fairly certain I had a part to play in that," he said, a little unwillingly. Under the circumstance though, Scorpius wanted to get Albus talking.

Albus cocked his head to the side. "Do you hate her too?" he asked dejectedly.

Whatever Albus was going to say, Scorpius wasn't expecting that. Caught by surprise, he fumbled over his words. "Well ... I—it's not that I hate her ... but, you see ..." He bit his lip and sighed. "She's not my favourite person in the world," he finished.

Running an agitated hand through his already chaotic hair, Albus exhaled loudly. "Why do you not like each other? I mean, she's my girlfriend, and you're my best friend ... this would be so much easier if you got along."

_Hmm, let's see_, Scorpius thought_, I hate your girlfriend because I'm in love with you, and she hates me because she's jealous of the time you spend with me._ Somehow, Scorpius knew that speaking his mind was probably not the best thing to do. Still, it was good to see Albus participating in what was in danger of turning into a one-sided conversation. "Albus, look, the fact that Mel and I aren't the best of friends is not your fault. Granted, you're caught in the middle because you're important to both of us, but ... it's not something you'll understand." _Unless you can read my thoughts,_ Scorpius added silently.

Sighing, Albus said, "I don't know what's wrong with her. It's almost as if she's someone else entirely from the girl I started dating. She's never been so forceful and angry before. It's like she's possessed. I've never seen her treat someone like she treated you." Albus' eyes were darting left and right in frustration and confusion, and Scorpius' heart went out to him.

Against his better judgement, he found himself saying something unexpected. "Al, speaking from someone who can read girls better than you do,"—he paused and took a breath—"if you spend more time with her, trust me, she'll be back to her old self."

Albus jumped in immediately. "But I do! I see her almost every day!"

"No you don't", Scorpius said gently. "Lately, you've been spending time with me more. Don't misunderstand me," he hastened to add, "I've loved every moment of it. But ... she's your girlfriend, Al. She needs your time too. And right now, she's feeling a bit lonely. You should spend more time with her; _make_ time to see her, because she misses you," Scorpius finished with a whisper. He swallowed, feeling like he was betraying his heart with every word. He wished he could be selfish and keep Albus all to himself. But Al needed some answers, and for him, Scorpius would do anything.

"You're right," Albus muttered, causing Scorpius' heart to crack a little. "Merlin, Scorp, you're always right. What would I do without you?"

He smiled his typical side-ways smile, which Scorpius received with a weaker one.

_This was for Albus,_ he reminded himself.

Wanting to change the topic, Scorpius asked, "Hungry? You missed dinner, so I assumed you would want to go down to the kitchens."

Albus grinned broadly. "You know me well, Scorp. Hang on, lemme just find my clothes," he said while bending over to rummage through the heap of jumbled and crinkled clothes that spilled out of his trunk.

Scorpius was forced to bite his lip painfully at the view of a half-naked Albus bending over. He tried but he couldn't look away; he was captivated by Albus' lightly tanned skin that perfectly covered the ridged contours of his body. Scorpius always knew that Albus was athletic and built bigger than he was, and this just confirmed it: he had muscles in all the right places. But what had Scorpius squirming with desire was the glimpse he caught of the trail of dark hair that slithered down from his in-turned bellybutton, vanishing beneath the elastic of his shorts. The same dark, wild hair covered his equally toned legs down to his feet, and Scorpius—who took it upon himself to always make sure his own legs were hair-free—thought Albus' legs were incredibly attractive the way they were.

He supposed it was the stark difference between himself and Albus that pinpointed his attraction. He was fair, Albus was dark. He was lean and slender, Albus was more muscled. His leg hair was so light it was almost invisible; Albus' was black, wild and obvious. He made sure all unwanted body hair was severely dealt with; Albus didn't care, except for his face, of course. Scorpius didn't need to shave his face yet; but Albus had already been shaving for a few months now. The few times Scorpius had seen Albus lather up his face and carefully pull a blade across his skin had Scorpius' heart pumping madly. Who knew the sight of Albus shaving was so attractive?

All too soon, Scorpius' inner daydream was brought to a premature end as he regrettably watched Albus' body disappear under several layers of clothes.

"Ready?" Albus asked, already marching to the door.

The fact that Albus held the door open for him _did not_ make him almost faint. At least, that's what Scorpius tried to tell himself.

In the kitchens, the house elves were tripping over themselves in readying a meal for Harry Potter's son, while Scorpius and Albus sat across each other on a table. Scorpius had the feeling Albus would bring up the one conversation he didn't want to have. Sure enough, he soon did.

"So," Albus began uneasily. "I'm supposed to spend more time with Mel..." he said, his voice trailing off as if the idea itself was foreign.

Scorpius nodded miserably, and internally hit himself. It was his suggestion after all. He kept his gaze locked on a particularly tiny elf who was overseeing the mixing of a thick chocolate sauce, no doubt for Albus' dessert later on. He briefly marvelled that Albus was able to remain in shape with all the sweets he loved to consume.

"Well... her birthday's coming up," Albus remembered. "I'll be spending time with her then." He scrunched his face in confusion and despair. "Merlin, I'm pants at buying presents."

Scorpius couldn't help but smirk at Albus' anguish. "It's not that difficult," he remarked. "What kind of things does she like?" _Great, and now I'm helping Albus buy his girlfriend a present! _Scorpius thought irritably.

Albus made a face. "I dunno...she's a girl. What do girls like?" Then his face lit up, as if the answer came to him. "Jewellery. She always wears jewellery. Maybe I could get her a necklace or something?"

Scorpius' heart rate shot up in panic. _Albus wanted to get her a necklace? _He didn't think Albus and Mel were in the stage of their relationship where they were giving jewellery to each other—they've been going out for only seven months, for crying out loud! Forcing himself to calm down and remember that Albus had no idea what he was thinking—he said so himself that he didn't know the etiquette of buying gifts—Scorpius decided to inform his friend.

"Albus, are you ready to give her jewellery yet?"

"What?" he replied.

Scorpius bit his lip. "Jewellery is a very serious gift to that special someone. It implies..." He paused and considered how best to phrase his sentence. "...it implies long-term commitment."

Albus frowned for a moment and Scorpius had a brief moment of panic, thinking he had been way out of line to make such assumptions about a relationship that wasn't his. Eventually, however, Albus said, "Merlin, I had no idea. Really?" He looked shocked and amazed.

Relieved, Scorpius nodded. "At this stage, you're probably better off buying her a book or clothes or some really nice chocolate."

"Right, yeah..." Albus said distantly. "So jewellery makes thing serious?" he asked, as if trying to make certain of such a new concept.

"Very."

Albus looked at him gratefully. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

A flood of colour and heat suffused Scorpius' cheeks. "It's nothing," he muttered happily.

"Mister Albus Potter, sir?" squeaked a tiny voice from near their feet.

Scorpius and Albus looked down to see an ugly little elf, dressed in a mangled old piece of material that had once been white, holding up a plate piled with all sorts of food—some of which hadn't even been made available to the rest of the student populace at dinner.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Albus' lit up.

-mp-

Mel tore through corridor after corridor, desperate to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Her face stung in the cold as tear tracks that meandered down past her nose sent icy pangs rushing through her body. Her brown flyaway hair billowed all around her, and she who was normally quite particular with her appearance, couldn't care less. What she needed the most right now was Georgia to explain to her what the _bloody hell went wrong!_ From her point of view, the plan went entirely horribly. Anger seethed inside her veins at Albus' audacity to throw her out, and her vision became blinded with a mixture of fury and newborn tears.

_Oof!_

She ran into someone, hard. Mel yelped.

"Oi! Watch where you're go— Mel?" Matt asked after realising who it was that smashed into his side.

"Matt?" Mel blubbered through a tear-streaked face.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately coming to her side, staring at her noticeably wet face. "Are you alright? What happened?" He put an arm around her and Mel automatically collapsed in the side-ways embrace, burying her face into the crook of his arm. His questions signalled a new wave of shudders that racked her body.

"It's Al—Albus! He th—threw me out!" she sobbed.

"Threw you out? From where?" Matt inquired.

"From his room!" she cried.

"Why?"

"_'Why'_?" Mel repeated as her countenance suddenly adopted a fierce expression, her anger evident in her steely eyes. "Because of that _bitch_, Scorpius bloody Malfoy. Because Albus is so bloody _obsessed_ with him now that even a _shag _won't get his mind off Malfoy!"

Matt tightened the arm that surrounded her shoulder. "I see the fag is the bane of your troubles as well," he spat in a poisonous voice.

"Huh?" Mel asked, looking up at him from behind strands of hair that curtained her face.

"Trust me; I hate Malfoy as much as you do. The little queer is always messing things up. First he parades his disgusting lifestyle everywhere he goes, and now he's stolen my best friend," Matt snarled.

"He's ruining everything!" Mel shrieked. Hiding her face back in Matt's side, she cried, "I feel so humiliated!"

"I know how you feel, Mel," Matt comforted. "That little arsehole thinks he's so big now that he's Albus' friend; thinks he can lord over us. He needs to be taught his place."

She brought her head up again. "I mean, can't Albus see that everything has changed! That Malfoy is manipulating him!" She suddenly turned to Matt, eyes once more focused to determination; eyes that showed that she knew exactly what she wanted, and she wasn't afraid to get it. "Hurt him, Matt."

"What?"

"You've don't it before, so do it again," she hissed. "I want Scorpius Malfoy as humiliated as I was; is as much pain as I am. I want him to suffer."

Matt grinned darkly. "With pleasure, ma'am. Maybe then Albus can realise his mistake and come begging us for an apology."

"I can hardly wait," Mel leered.

Just then, Paul Rockwell, head Chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch team Matt's right-hand man, happened upon them. "You can hardly wait for what?" he asked, butting into their conversation.

Mel cast him a suspicious glance, but Matt's quelled her uncertainty. "Hey mate," he greeted genially.

"Hey Matt, Mel," he replied. Then, spotting Mel's teary face and eyes, implored as his friend had before, "Are you alright?"

"That's what we were just talking about," Matt responded darkly. "The fag did this to her."

As if a light had been switched, suddenly any trace of pleasantries fled the conversation and Paul's face morphed into the same disgusted sneer the other two had perfected. "Bastard needs to go and die, for all I care. Landed me two weeks of detention, he did. He's revolting. What's he done now?"

Mel answered with a snarl. "He's got Albus wrapped around his little finger, and Matt and I were just agreeing that it's about time we stepped in and ... caused some damage."

"Say no more, I'm in," Paul said swiftly.

"Good. Before long, Albus will realise the error in his ways, and Malfoy will be ... well, let's just say he'll be no one's concern anymore," Matt hissed with a leer.

Dark smiles were passed around like secret handshakes among the trio as they basked in the fore-knowledge of Scorpius Malfoy's downfall. Their excitement could barely be contained.

"Gentlemen," Mel said. "Pleasure doing business with you."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: When Scorpius has endured as much as he can, Protective!Albus steps in to save the day._


	33. Fight or Flight?

_A/N: Hey guys, I don't normally leave Author Notes like this, but I wanted to explain myself a little and respond to a few readers. I keep getting reviews that ask me why Scorpius is so weak and why he never fights back. Some of you are waiting for him to grow a spine, become a man and start standing up for himself against Matt. Here's my response: he won't. Bravery isn't a character trait of his. If you don't like to see Scorpius get hurt and victimised, then can I suggest you read the myriad of other nextgen stories in which Scorpius is a mini Draco? I've put a lot of thought into how I wanted my character of Scorpius to be. Making him weaker and susceptible to hurt was deliberate. I hope you can appreciate that. _

-mp-

Chapter 33

**Fight or Flight?**

Over the next two weeks, both Scorpius and Mel approached Professor Slughorn privately to request new partners for their Memory Potions assignment. The blubbering Professor apologised profusely to the two incompatible students, with well-wishing statements of, "I hope you sort out your problems!" as if their only disagreement was whether they should use blue or black ink on the final essay.

_Not bloody likely_, Scorpius mused angrily, as he slumped over his library desk, furiously pouring through his copious Memory notes, trying to make sense of it. The assignment was worth a large chunk of their final grade for the year, and Scorpius was extremely worried. How was he supposed to finish this assignment with a girl he hadn't _seen_ in the last two weeks, let alone spoken to her about it?

He exhaled loudly. He was at his wits end. It turned out that Albus had taken his advice to heart; he had spent almost all of his free time with Mel, and Scorpius regretted ever telling him to do so. He missed Albus, and hated Mel even more. The sight of the two together, holding hands, snogging, had Scorpius ready to scream in jealousy. It was a miracle his hair was all intact.

His only solace was Andrea, Claire and Lily. They, having noticed the change in Albus and Mel's relationship, made an effort to spend more with Scorpius, promising that if it was in their power, they would split the couple up. Scorpius had been too afraid to say that it was his idea in the first place.

He sighed. What a mess.

Eamon Hudson, too, had starred frequently in the chaos that was his life over the past two weeks, popping up when Scorpius was at his worst. Eamon excelled at comforting and saying all the right things; he even went so far as to offer to take Scorpius to Hogsmeade to take his mind off his troubles. Scorpius was grateful for him, but politely declined the advance, as his mind was stuck on one thought, and one thought only. Albus.

Suddenly, a rogue gush of wind swept across his table unexplainably and sent all his papers flying, scattering the sheaves in every direction.

"No!" he cried desperately, scrambling to grab his notes from the air. It was futile; they were everywhere, fluttering about like overgrown leaves in autumn. Unable to comprehend where the wind came from—he was indoors, for heaven's sake—he set about the slow task of retrieving the pieces of parchment.

Laughter from a nearby table grabbed his attention. He turned and saw Paul Rockwell—who easily made it on Scorpius' Top 5 Hate List—surrounded by a small crowd of onlookers, holding his wand menacingly, pointing and snickering at Scorpius as he collected his work.

Humiliation flooded his veins, colouring his cheeks. He wanted to cry; to release all the pent up emotion he kept inside him for the past two weeks.

Struggling to hold back tears, he bent over and fished up several more of his papers with shaking hands, under the scrutiny of Rockwell and his friends.

"Now there's a position I bet you're used to, fag! Bent over, arse in the air. I bet you're waiting for Potter to come along now and shag you!"

He froze, trembling horribly in embarrassment and shame, teeth clamped tightly until his jaw began to ache. Tears escaped his eyes, slithering down his face.

His breathing began to waver as his mind replayed their insults mockingly.

He wished Albus was here; he wished Lily was here. Neither was.

So Scorpius fled, while Rockwell laughed.

-mp-

Face covered in tear tracks, he didn't stop running until he reached his dormitory, barging in without a second thought...

...to see both Mel and Albus in the room together. Standing close. Close enough to be kissing.

This was the final straw.

His body collapsed in shuddering sobs. He fell against the door, covering his face.

"Scorp!" Albus yelped immediately, rushing to his side. "Scorp, what's wrong?" He gently placed an arm around his quivering shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Scorpius cried, hitting Albus' arm away, despite craving the touch he had missed. He tried getting up, and felt Albus' arm around him once more as he assisted him. Scorpius didn't have the strength—physically and emotionally—to bat it away again.

"What happened? Who did this?" Albus' voice was frantic, panicked.

Scorpius kept his face hidden in his hands, partly to hide the tears, partly to avoid seeing Mel, who Scorpius assumed must be seething by now. "Nothing, no one, just ..." His voice got caught up in sobs again, drowning his words. He didn't want to tell Albus about Rockwell, just like he hadn't told him about any of the other attacks that had happened while Albus was with Mel. Scorpius had committed to silently take the abuse to leave Albus alone, but today had been all he could take. He had reached his limit.

"Tell me, please, what happened?" Albus implored, leading him to sit on his bed, while he knelt in front, trying to peer through Scorpius' finger.

"Oh please, it can't have been that bad," Mel said from behind Albus. Under her breath, she muttered, "Probably lost his eyeliner," just loud enough for them to hear.

Albus turned to her swiftly. "Mel," he said firmly. Scorpius could hear exasperation in his voice. "Please don't."

"I'll save you the trouble and leave, Al," she said. "I know you're going to kick me out anyway."

"Oh, come on, Mel," Albus said desperately as she turned to the door. "Don't be angry." He was torn, Scorpius knew. Albus wanted to be with both of them, and a brief spark of happiness flared inside Scorpius when Mel left and Albus turned back to him.

"Scorp?" Albus tried again, looking at his bent, hand-covered face. "At least let me see you. Put your hands down." Scorpius swallowed and lowered his arms, revealing what he knew to be a wet, pink face. Uncalled for, fresh tears sprung from his eyes as he saw Albus' concerned features. "Please," Albus said, "tell me what happened."

"D-Don't worry," Scorpius managed with his body-trembling shudder. "It's nothing."

"Excuse me, but that's crap," Albus said kindly. "You're not crying over nothing. Look, if you don't tell me, how am I supposed to help you?"

"That-that's just it, Al, you can't keep hel-helping me!" Scorpius cried.

"Why not?" Albus asked hotly. "Scorp, I _want_ to help you, and I will. Just tell me what happened. And I swear to Merlin, if it's Matt again—"

A sob escaped him at the mention of Matt, who, along with his side-kick Rockwell, had antagonised him ceaselessly over the past couple of weeks; from charming Scorpius' hair pink temporarily, _Diffindo_-ing his bag, whispering horrible and disgusting things in his ears, to tripping him in the corridors.

"Matt did this?" Albus asked angrily, his green eyes stormy, peering directly into Scorpius' soul, trying to pry the answer out. He breathed out and clenched his hands into fists. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No! Albus!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Don't do anything. You'll just aggravate it. This is why I never told you about it before."

Albus reared on him. "'_Before'_?" he repeated incredulously. "This has been going on?"

Scorpius closed his eyes, berating himself for blurting out things best kept silent. An angry, determined Albus was almost unstoppable.

"Scorp? Why haven't you told me?" he implored.

He bit his lip. "You-you've been with Mel all this time—I didn't wan—"

"_With Mel?_" Albus cried out, eyes bulging. "Scorp, that's no reason to keep things like this quiet! You can't keep this from me!" Albus paused, taking a deep breath, as if realising that shouting in his face was not the best way to deal with the circumstances. After a moment, in a calmer voice, he asked, "What did he do to you?" He quickly added, "And don't say nothing."

"It wasn't Matt this time," Scorpius murmured. He instantly saw the tension in Albus' jaw. "It was Rockwell." He looked at Albus who indicated him to continue. "He ... he spelled all my papers to scatter, and he ..." Scorpius looked down at his thumbs. This was the part he didn't want to say, "... he said some things." He hoped Albus wouldn't prod further.

"What things?"

Scorpius looked at Albus and shrugged. "Al, really it's not important."

"What things, Scorp?" he repeated in a firmer voice, keeping his unblinking gaze on Scorpius.

Biting his lower lip, he answered, "He mentioned you. Um ... he said ... that—um ...Al, please ... don't make me say it." Scorpius' heart was pounding, and heat seeped up to the blood vessels in his cheeks.

"It's ok," Albus said. "I think I can guess." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Scorp ... just ... promise me that you won't keep these things from me again. I want to know what's going on."

"But you were always with Mel ... I didn't want to disturb you."

"I was following your advice, you know," Al mentioned. Scorpius' eyes shot downward. "Which, by the way, was a pretty poor recommendation. I mean, sure, I like spending time with my girlfriend, and yes, we're a lot closer now—thanks to you—but ... not at the expense of sacrificing this friendship. Look, obviously I'm not over the moon that you and Mel dislike each other, but I'm going to make an effort to spend equal amounts of time with both of you. Ok?"

Scorpius peered up through the white blond strands of his fringe. "Ok."

"Good," said Albus, standing up. Scorpius heard his back click loudly as he straightened, and winced. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some things to deal with. I'll see you later, yeah?" he asked, letting the question dangle. It was almost as if he wanted confirmation.

"Yeah..."

-mp-

Albus found them in the courtyard, throwing a Quaffle around.

"Matt! Paul!" he shouted, grabbing their attention.

Their smiles morphed into sneers faster than Albus could say 'backstabber'. "Potter! What a pleasant surprise!" Matt replied back in a tone that suggested anything but pleasant.

Albus didn't stop his forward march until he was right in Matt's face, anger rushing through him like relentless fire. "How many times do I have to _effing_ tell you? Stay the _hell_ away from Scorpius." He struggled to keep his voice contained, desperate as he was to shout his fury in his face. His fingers were quivering with the effort to keep things quiet and controlled.

Matt yawned theatrically, patting his mouth. "This old talk again. Honestly, Potter, come up with some new lines, will you?" Beside him, Paul snickered.

"The more you hurt him," Albus continued, choosing to ignore the sarcasm, "the more I'll hate you."

Matt's face went cold as he dropped the act. He spoke with a similarly levelled voice. "No, the more I hurt him, Albus, the more he realises what a _freak_ he is, and then if all goes to plan, he'll beg his daddy to leave Hogwarts, because as far as I can tell, no one wants him here!"

"He's not going to leave, Matt! He'll never leave, not as long as I'm here to kick your arses—"

Matt cocked his head to the side and cooed in a patronising voice, "Oh, that's adorable. Defending the slut's honour are you?"

Albus saw red. He was well aware that that was the sentiment he himself had said to Scorpius a few weeks earlier when he had punched Matt in the face. The need to repeat his actions was overwhelming. "Shut up." His voice was deadly.

"You can do better than that."

"You're right. I can. But I'm not going to retaliate," Albus said through gritted teeth. It took all his self-control, but he knew that a fist-fight wasn't the answer.

Matt scoffed and grinned darkly, "That bitch is rubbing off on you, Albus. You're going soft."

Albus was entirely aware of the double entendre. Again, with colossal strength, he chose to ignore it. "He's done nothing wrong against you."

Matt growled in impatience and, without warning, pegged the Quaffle at lightning-fast speed straight at Albus. The red ball struck him with painful precision right in the centre of his chest, causing Albus to expel a loud, "_Oof_!" of discomfort as air was forced out of him. He doubled over. Matt didn't give him a moment to recover before snarling, "His every breath is an insult to me. The boy—and I'd hardly consent to call him that—is a disgrace. His lifestyle is wrong, and Hogwarts would be a better place without the likes of him strutting around the place."

Rubbing his chest to numb the pain, Albus fixed a hard glare on Matt. "If you're so determined to do something about it, hurt me instead. Not him. Just leave him alone," Albus wheezed exasperatedly, wanting to drive the message home to Matt's skull.

Matt took a deep breath of air and grinned. "No, see, hurting Malfoy is just too much fun. And easy." Matt laughed darkly. "He's _really_ easy. Though, I bet you've already figured that out."

_Don't take the bait_, Albus thought desperately, forcing every violent instinct down. He knew Matt just wanted to aggravate him; to get him to respond to his taunts. And he nearly did—every scathing comment made against Scorpius had Albus ready to pulverise his face—but picturing Scorp's worried face afterward helped to calm Albus' blood down.

"You're sick, Matt," Albus said, turning to walk away from them, "Both of you are."

"Do come again!" Rockwell called after him.

Albus just blocked his ears.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus gets angry at Eamon, but that's the easy bit. It's getting angry at Scorpius that puts his emotions in turmoil._


	34. Out of Sight, But Not Out of Mind

Chapter 34

**Out of Sight, But Not Out of Mind**

Spello-taped on the noticeboard in the Slytherin Common Room was a sign that had girls squealing in happiness and boys grumbling in fake objection. Scorpius stood on the tip of his toes peering over a trio of fifth-year girls to read it.

_Attention all Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years,_

_Put on something fancy, grab a date,_

_and join us for our Annual Halloween Party!_

_Held in the Great Hall on the Thirty-first._

_It starts at 6 and finishes whenever we feel like it!_

_Be there!_

"Excited?" Albus asked him cautiously after they had finished reading the notice, looking apprehensive and casting his eyes around as if to determine if they were being overheard.

Scorpius struggled to contain a grin. He knew Albus had been looking forward to the Halloween Party since the start of term, and he was likely terribly eager about it right now. But in keeping appearances, Albus was trying not to let his enthusiasm ruin his Slytherin Quidditch Captain image. "I suppose so," Scorpius said casually, just to test his assumption.

Albus visibly deflated. "Oh ... yeah, I guess," he mumbled, trying to mimic the same unconcerned shrug that most of the Slytherin boys in the room were doing, in an effort to appear nonchalant.

Unable to hold back, Scorpius cracked a smile and chuckled. "You're a complete prat, you know that?"

Albus turned to him. "Why?"

"Trying to act all _unconcerned and high and mighty_," Scorpius said, lowering his voice playfully in what he hoped was a much more masculine tone. He reverted back to normal, then, and hit Albus on the arm. "Stop being such an arse and admit that the idea of a party sounds exciting."

"'An _arse'_?" Albus echoed, the first signs of a grin tweaking one corner of his mouth upward. "Why Scorpius Malfoy, I do believe that being my friend has significantly degraded your vocabulary, you straight O student."

"Among other things," he replied with a cheeky grin. He leant in close, ready to divulge a secret. "The other day I caught myself contemplating eating _sugar quills_ for breakfast."

Albus exaggeratedly placed a hand over his chest, dropped his jaw, and inhaled a big breath, looking utterly outraged. "_For breakfast_? Heaven forbid! Mr Malfoy, your teeth!"

Scorpius laughed loudly, slapping away the hand Albus had placed on his chest. "Shhh!" he beseeched through peals of laughter. "It's a big thing for me! Sugar for breakfast is unheard of in the Malfoy household," he tried to defend himself. "Besides, it's not like I actually ate it. I had oats and bran, like I ought to."

Albus stuck a finger in his wide open mouth and heaved. "Disgusting," he remarked. "Scorp, when you come over for Christmas, you can kiss goodbye your no-sugar-for-breakfast virginity. I'm definitely going to steal it."

A hot flush swept through Scorpius and he hoped to Merlin that Albus didn't notice his pink cheeks. "Anyway," Scorpius said with resolve. "In answer to your original question, yes I am excited about the party. I just need to go shopping to find the perfect outfit."

Albus looked confused. "Why? You have more clothes than the all of the Slytherin team combined."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yes, but Al, the Halloween Party is a perfect excuse to spend money and go shopping. Everyone does it!"

He still wasn't convinced. With his face screwed up in question, Albus asked, "Why would anyone _want_ to go shopping? And correction: not everyone does it."

Scorpius sighed and said to no-one in particular, "This is why I can never be straight." He smirked at the bemused look Albus was sending him. "Well, that, and I don't understand Quidditch at all," he added, knowing it would exasperate his friend.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Albus murmured with a pout, offended that anyone would dare to insult his favourite pastime. He sighed. "Alright, fine, go shopping. Spend money pointlessly, if you so wish to. But bear in mind that I will not spend a knut and still look dashing," he joked, winking at Scorpius.

"What are you planning on wearing?" Scorpius asked sceptically, though he knew, without a doubt, that Albus could show up in a paper bag and still steal Scorpius' breath away.

Albus shrugged. "I'll find something buried in my trunk."

"Albus, you own a total of two outfits that I remotely approve of, both of which are not formal enough for such an occasion."

"Formal?" Albus blanched. "Who said anything about formal?"

Scorpius sent him a look. "Read the invitation, Al. '_Put on something fancy'._ As far as I'm concerned, nothing you own passes the test."

Albus hung his head and exhaled loudly. "I don't wanna go shopping," he whined, sounding like a petulant two-year-old. He looked up. "Why don't I just wear something of yours?" he asked, clearly desperate to avoid shopping.

Shocked, Scorpius arched a perfect, blond eyebrow and stared at Albus. "Something of mine?" he repeated. Inevitably, an image of Albus wearing skin-hugging pants, black knee-high boots and a tight shirt appeared in his mind and he had to force himself not to grin. The look most definitely wouldn't work on Albus' bigger frame.

As if realising what he had asked, Albus blinked suddenly. "Forget I just said that, ok?"

"I can't promise that, but I'll try hard." The smile really was too difficult to hold in.

"Dear Merlin, I've turned you into a monster," Albus groaned, but sent Scorpius an affectionate wink.

-mp-

Under Scorpius' strict orders, Albus spent his free time after dinner studying in the library, gritting his teeth at the very notion. He knew Scorpius was right; he needed to get some work done if he wanted to avoid failing his more tricky subjects, like Potions and Charms, but Albus couldn't help but glance through the windows to see the Quidditch pitch outside, and the students racing around aimlessly.

He groaned and forced himself to turn back to his books.

"Breaking news: Albus Potter was seen studying today!" Lily laughed as she came to sit beside him.

"Get lost, Lils," Albus grumbled, burying his head deeper in his hand, frowning at the text.

"Having a good day then?"

Dead-panned, he replied, "Marvellous."

Lily rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Honestly, you're as bad as James sometimes. I just saw in the Common Room and he's in as bad of a mood as you."

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. "Besides the obvious."

"What's the obvious?" she implored.

"That he's a first-class git," Albus replied without any bitterness. James was his brother, and therefore the inevitable subject of many of Albus' insulting remarks. The opposite was true, also. They were supposed to annoy each other. It was like an unwritten brotherly code or something. Lily, of course, never understood this.

She ignored him. "He broke up with Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?"

Lily shot him a maddened look. "His girlfriend!"

"He had a girlfriend?" Albus asked, genuinely shocked.

"Oh, honestly, just because you're in different Houses, doesn't mean that makes it okay to completely ignore each others' lives!"

"Sorry! I didn't know, ok? Besides, I hardly think James knows about all my problems!" Albus rebutted, defending himself.

"You don't have problems," Lily remarked, still giving Albus an irritated look.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Lily was just about to respond, when she was interrupted by Eamon Hudson, who was standing on the edge of Albus' table. "Excuse me?"

Both Potters turned simultaneously and stared at him. Albus inwardly groaned at the new arrival and wished he would leave—he hadn't forgotten his previous, albeit brief, encounter with Eamon a few weeks earlier, and he instantly remembered that he didn't like him at all. Albus just _knew_ that Eamon had ulterior motives towards Scorpius and he wasn't about to let him become yet another enemy Scorp had to look out for.

Next to him, however, Lily's reaction couldn't have been more different. She split into a broad smile and welcomed him generously to the table. "Eamon! What a nice surprise!"

Albus and Eamon shot her looks of confusion, before Albus quickly turned back to Eamon and asked, "Yes?" trying to make it sound normal.

"Er ... I was wondering if Scorp is alright."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Albus asked automatically, incensed that Eamon persisted in calling Scorpius by a nickname he had thought up.

"Oh ... it's just ... after the way your team kept treating him, I was hoping that he's feeling better."

Albus paled. "What do you mean?"

"He ... he didn't tell you?" Eamon cocked his head to the side. "That's funny; I thought you two were close." Albus noted a hint of derision in his voice, and tensed his jaw. "I wonder why he didn't tell you," he murmured in a deliberately slow and calculative voice. It put Albus' teeth on edge.

"Tell me what, Hudson?" Albus ground out vehemently.

Eamon looked him dead in the eye. "Your lot has been harassing him for the past couple of weeks now. Stealing his books, tripping him over, hexing him, using him as a punching bag. I heard they even locked him inside a broom cupboard for a whole afternoon once. You really didn't know?"

Albus felt sick. No, he didn't know, and apparently no one wanted to tell him. He was suddenly angry at Scorpius for hiding this from him. He had mentioned that the harassment had been going on, but he never went into detail and Albus never stopped to think about just what Matt and Paul may have done. Suddenly, merely shouting at Matt wasn't enough; Albus wanted to pummel him. He regretted that he didn't before.

"I didn't know it was that bad," Lily gasped next to him through a palm-covered mouth.

"It was," Eamon answered derisively, making Albus want to punch him too, alongside Matt. He clenched his teeth to prevent him from saying anything rash. "I hate seeing him cry, so I tried to comfort him as best I could. Especially since no one else was around. I could tell he really appreciated me being there."

Anger clouded his vision, and unable to stand Eamon's comments anymore, he stood abruptly and gathered his things, avoiding eye contact. "Excuse me," he muttered, keeping his teeth gritted.

"Leaving already?" Eamon asked innocently.

"Yeah, I am." Albus said shortly. He turned to leave. "Oh and by the way, Matt and them are not _'my lot'_, as you put it."

"My mistake," Eamon said smugly, veiled with fake modesty. "I stand corrected."

The urge to hit the self-righteous bastard was clawing at Albus but he forced it down in favour of finding Scorp and demanding an answer out of him. He rushed out of the library and flew down to the Slytherin Common Room, brushing people aside forcefully, and not stopping to apologise when he knocked a first-year over outside the Potions classroom.

He entered the Common Room with all the force of a whirlwind and charged upstairs frantically, already planning his speech in his head. When he burst open the door, he caught the tail end of a whispered spell.

"_Abolesco_," Scorpius was murmuring gently, pointing his wand at a hideous blue bruise that was spaced out in the shape of fingertips on his upper arm. Just as the mark vanished, Scorpius whirled to see who had entered. "Albus!" he yelped, and instantly moved to put his shirt back on. "You're back!"

Albus chose not to respond. He remained silent, watching Scorpius' upper body with wide unbelieving eyes even as it disappeared beneath a pale blue shirt. "What was that?" he asked softly after a moment.

"I fell," was Scorpius' faint answer, keeping his eyes trained on him.

Albus remained silent for a moment, hurt that Scorpius would blatantly lie to him like that. Inevitably, the fury inside him simmered hotly.

"Why—why didn't you tell me that Matt's been hexing you, Scorp?" Albus implored; his voice breaking. He was sick and tired of constantly brushing their issues under the carpet, and he was determined to air out the unsaid. They wouldn't leave this room until secrets were revealed. "Why didn't you tell me he's been tripping you? Or locking you up? Or _hitting you, Scorpius?"_ His voice had risen, but he didn't care. He wanted to shake the other boy into understanding his anger; to let him know that Albus was pissed off and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? Dammit, Malfoy!" He saw the blond flinch; he powered on nonetheless, clutching his hair recklessly because he wasn't close enough to grab onto Scorpius himself. "Is it all true? And if it is, why the bloody hell did I have to hear about it from _Hudson_?" Albus ran a hand down his face, as his breathing wavered terribly. He had more to say but he opted to stay silent and wait for a response.

Scorpius had stood still during his rant and he hadn't moved yet, with his arms crossed defensively over his body. Albus suddenly realised with stunning clarity at how bodily small Scorpius was. He had always known it, for sure, but now it just felt like a slap to the face. His rage against Matt increased ten-fold at the memory of him physically attacking Scorpius.

"I didn't want you to know," came the whispered response. "You don't need to know." Scorpius looked at him and Albus saw his silvery watery eyes. But behind the contained tears, there was a small measure of indignation. "I'm not ... I'm not your _charity case_, Al. In case you've forgotten, I lasted five years without you ... and now that we're friends, I'm not about to dump all my problems on you." A tear escaped one silvery eye. "You're my friend, not my protector."

Albus stepped forward. "Why can't I be both?"

Scorpius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from crying. "Albus ... my problems aren't your business."

"_You're_ my business, Scorp," Albus said. "When are you going to understand that? How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You got into another fight with Matt because of me," Scorpius remarked, disregarding the questions.

"No, I got into another fight with Matt because he's a dick and someone needs to tell him that," Albus amended. He dipped his eyebrows and rounded on Scorpius accusingly, "And _you're_ not going to, so I have to—"

"If I confront Matt, he'll just make it worse for me!" Scorpius cried, unable to stem his tears. "There's only so much I can deal with, so I just let it slide."

"But it's wrong!"

"No one said it wasn't, Albus! But there's nothing I can do but take it silently and forget about it the next day."

"Or vanish away all your bruises and hope you're best friend doesn't see them," Albus said, hurt.

Scorpius wiped his wet face. "Just ... forget you saw that."

Albus gave a dry laugh and nodded with pursed lips. "Is this all we're going to do? Fight? Disagree? Because it seems to me that by the time we get over one problem, another one steps in and ruins everything."

"I don't want to fight with you. That's the last thing I want." Scorpius shook his head adamantly.

Albus sighed; loud and long, as if forcing himself to release all his negative feelings. Scorpius had been on the receiving end of enough bad things. He didn't need Albus, his best friend, to give him crap as well. "I know. Just ... stop keeping secrets, okay? I want—I _need_ to know if Matt or Paul or anyone else is doing things to you." After a brief spell of silence, he added, "I'm sorry for getting angry. You don't need to explain yourself for not getting back at Matt." _As long as you let me do it instead,_ he added in his mind.

They hadn't reached a compromise, and Albus knew the same problem would eventually come to bite them in the backside, but he was tired of it for now. He awkwardly changed the topic, but their argument remained hovering between them in mockery—a pervading reminder of the chasm that still separated them.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: One of Scorpius' enemies finds out his big secret. _


	35. Keep Your Enemies Closer

Chapter 35

**Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer**

Scorpius was miserable. He and Albus still didn't see eye to eye about the issue with Matt, and there had been an awful tension between the two of them for the past three days that even the impending Halloween Party couldn't fix. He knew that Albus meant well; he knew Albus only wanted to protect him, and Scorpius couldn't help but love him all the more for it. Even still, ever since they had started their friendship, Scorpius felt as if he had been nothing but trouble for Albus, and he hated himself for it. It was because of him that Albus' world had literally turned upside down.

He had confided in Lily yesterday, who had chuckled and said, _"See what I mean? He can get way too protective. It's adorable and annoying at the same time."_

Scorpius couldn't agree with her more. He had then asked how it was possible to love someone while being simultaneously frustrated by them.

Lily had laughed. _"It's possible,"_ she had said. _"But the thing to remember is, frustrations will come and go all the time, as long as love stays."_

Scorpius doubted he could ever _not_ love Albus, even with his maddening ways.

In true Lily fashion, she had suddenly changed the topic and asked with a wink, _"So, who are you going to take to the Halloween Party?"_ Truthfully, Scorpius knew exactly who he wanted to take. Realistically, however, he would probably go alone. _"You should act quickly, if you want to beat Mel."_

_ "What?"_

Lily had winked. _"You know what I mean."_

_ "I am _not_ asking Albus,"_ he had said adamantly. He couldn't deny that the thought had crossed his mind, but turning it into actions was impossible. It would be social suicide, for both him and Albus, not to mention that Albus would think him completely insane.

Lily had rolled her eyes. _"Just as friends," _she persisted,_ "He wouldn't say no, trust me."_

Scorpius severely doubted that. Still, Lily had planted the thought in his mind, and now it wouldn't stop growing. What if he asked Albus? What if Albus said yes? What if they went together? What if they danced together? What would happen to Mel?

"Malfoy."

Speak of the devil.

He looked up and saw the murderous look Mel was shooting him. She had her Potions book clutched in her hand, ready for their first study session since their unspoken decision to hate each other. If it was up to them, they would gladly have completed the project separately, but Professor Slughorn was having none of it. Therefore, with extreme effort to keep the acid out of his voice, Scorpius responded with a brief, "Mel," and moved to shove some of his books to the side and make room for his reluctant Potions partner.

Half an hour later, the tension had not improved. The silence between them was heavy, and Scorpius wondered why they were studying together in the first place, when they hadn't said a word to each other. Of course, Scorpius wasn't complaining. He would rather chew his own arm off than have a forced conversation with her.

He turned the page over of his textbook—_The Secrets of Salamander Scales_ by Urodela Reptilus—to find it was the last. In his mind, he was already planning which book he would tackle next, as he closed his book and carefully placed his quill back in his inkpot. In keeping with their tomb-like conditions, Scorpius got up without a word and sauntered over to the Potions bookshelf to seek out _Unforgettable Potions_ by Ambrosius Memorarie, sure that it would deliver valuable information for his cause.

-mp-

With her peripheral vision, Mel saw Malfoy leave the table and head towards the bookshelf, but otherwise made no motion to acknowledge it. She kept her head studiously buried in the book opened in front of her, until his perfect blond head disappeared between the shelves alphabetically marked PA and QZ.

She couldn't help but curse Professor Slughorn for putting them in a position like this, and was counting down the minutes before the godforsaken hour was finished. It was a waste of time; she wasn't getting any work done. Every tiny movement Malfoy made sent her blood boiling in anger, and her attention was once again caught up in schemes of revenge that she, Matt and Paul were devising.

She angrily slammed her book shut and sighed loudly. A pair of Slytherin first years cast worried looks her way as if they expected Mel to suddenly attack them.

Bored and angry in equal measure, Mel glanced around to Malfoy's side of the table and saw his parchments lined up neatly on one side, his inkpot and quill perched above it and his bag sitting patiently next to it all, waiting for his return. Mel gritted her teeth; even his organised desk space set fire to her nerves. She desperately wanted to mess it all up.

She was about to turn back to her textbook when something caught her eye. She did a quick double-take at Malfoy's bag. There, peeking out from the flap was a small inconsequential little black book. Mel would not have been so concerned about it if it weren't for the small gold word engraved in the top right hand corner that simply read, 'Diary.'

A small spark ignited her curiosity, and her fingers itched to grab the book. She burned with desperation; she simply had to read it.

Casting a cautionary glance around the library, paying particular attention in the direction of the Potions bookshelf, Mel reached forward and gripped the black book. She slid it out of Malfoy's half-open bag, making sure no other contents were removed, nor the bag's position changed.

There. She had it. Malfoy's diary clutched in her hand. She grinned in victory, while she hastily stuffed it in her own bag, cleverly camouflaged between two other nondescript textbooks. She couldn't risk reading it now, even though she was longing to. The diary would have to wait.

When Malfoy re-emerged from the stacks mere moments later, armed with three other heavy-bound and ancient looking volumes that looked as if they were about to snap his arms off, Mel silently praised her self-control in waiting.

Thirty minutes couldn't have passed quick enough. As soon as she heard the heavy dull school bell slowly toll out the chime to signify a new hour, Mel was on the move. She grabbed her things under her arm and stormed off, without casting a second glance at Malfoy, who was taking his time carefully packing his belongings.

She raced to her dormitory, the brash desire to read Malfoy's diary consuming her until all she could think about was the small black book hidden in her bag, entirely grateful she had a free period in the next hour. For reasons she couldn't explain, Mel wanted desperately to read the book; to know Malfoy's inner thoughts; what drove him, what he thought of Albus, what he thought of her. Even Georgia had told her recently that if she wanted the upper hand against Malfoy, she needed inside information on her adversary. And this, Mel decided, was as good as an opportunity she would get.

She had no idea how long it would take Malfoy to realise it was gone, and Mel was planning on returning to the library and placing the diary back on the table, as if Malfoy had forgotten it all along. He would never know it had ever been in Mel's hands.

"Balderdash," she gushed out impatiently to the Fat Lady.

"Good heavens, girl, take a breath. Who's chasing you?" the portrait inquired.

"I said _Balderdash!_" Mel cried out between breaths, shooting the Lady a look of menace, knowing full well she must look crazy with her flyaway hair and red cheeks.

"Alright, alright," the Fat Lady said, swinging open. "In you go."

Mel didn't even stop to thank her and within seconds she was at the girls' staircase, having ignored the welcoming greetings of a few other sixth-years. She was up the stairs and barging through her door quicker than she would have thought possible for her.

"_Terminus!"_ she blurted, flicking her wand at the door and hearing it shut firmly as she took a seat on her four-poster and fished out Malfoy's black diary. She opened the front cover to the first page where Malfoy's impossibly neat sloping handwriting covered approximately half the page. Her eyes drunk in the words rapidly.

_Dear Diary,_

_ After a week of sixth year, I have come to the conclusion that this year isn't going to be any different to the previous five. I've tried to tell myself to get over what other people think of me and just be myself, like Mother advised me to, but I can't stop feeling hurt every time Albus Potter and his friends insult me. I don't understand why they persist with their comments; they've made their point perfectly clear that they despise me. Potter himself, though, isn't the real perpetrator, and I suppose that's a small miracle. That being said, he never stops his friends. That boy confuses me._

_ Father's farewell advise to me this year was, and I quote, "Stop being afraid of others, and take it like a man, Scorpius." Sometimes I wonder if Father knows me at all, honestly. And then I wonder if he's still in denial about me. I wouldn't be surprised; the man is as stubborn as a mule. _

_ Still, though, he's very consistent with sending me pocket money, with which I recently bought a new pair of Muggle jeans. I love them; they fit perfectly. Claire adores them too and she's asked me a hundred times if she could wear them, but I refuse to hand them over. As usual she sulked and begged me to go to Hogsmeade with her tomorrow to find herself a new pair, but I declined. I need to get some study done. Today, Professor McGonagall introduced a new topic (Conjuration) and I know nothing about it! I do not want to fall behind and, Merlin forbid, have Rose Weasley beat me in a test. I don't think I'd ever live it down._

_ Anyway, I better go and get some sleep. Hopefully, I'll wake up with another one of Potter's songs in the morning. I missed those during holidays._

_ Scorpius_

Mel frowned at the page. _Potter's songs?_ What on earth was Malfoy going on about? Since when did Albus have _songs_? She shook her head impatiently and decided Malfoy had made an error; he probably meant one of the other boys in their dormitory.

All in all, Mel surmised, it was a fairly uninteresting entry. If she were to take Georgia's advice to heart, she would need better ammunition. Eagerly, she thumbed through pages and pages of entries before she reached the final one. Her heart leapt for a moment when the scrawled date in the corner announced that it was written the night before. She began reading, her eyes flicking left to right as she perused the paper greedily.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Once again, I find myself in a complete mess, and once again, it has everything to do with a certain Mr Potter. Without knowing it, he has completely overtaken my thoughts and my heart and sometimes I just want to scream and let him know the truth that I'm in love with him._

_ Lily told me today that I should ask him to the Halloween Party. I, of course, laughed immediately. I don't actually have a death wish. But I've thought about it now and I can't deny that the thought isn't everything I want. I wouldn't ask him as my date, of course, but just as friends. I know I would do anything for a chance to even hold his hand and stand beside him. I can imagine what it would be like to dance with him; to have him hold me; to wrap my arms around his neck._

_ Merlin, I'm such a girl._

_ But let's not forget enemy #1: Melissa Gordon. I don't think I can write on paper how much I despise her, and what's worse, how much I _envy_ her. I go insane whenever I see her with him, which, recently, is a lot of the time._

_ ...Which is why I must act quickly. If I'm going to ask Albus to the Halloween Party, then I need to ask him soon. And I will. Tomorrow night. I am absolutely determined. _

_ Scorpius_

Mel's mouth had fallen open.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: You know I love giving you guys teasers..._

"_Can I ..." He smiled shyly, "can I kiss you?" _


	36. The Difference Between Yes and No

_Warning: A smidgeon of het in this one, guys. Don't hate me!_

Chapter 36

**The Difference between Yes and No**

Albus stared desolately at his trunk and wondered how it had become so messy after only two months away from home. Clothes were strewn haphazardly over the lid, half of which were unwashed, while his shoes were thrown unceremoniously around the case. His crumpled Quidditch uniform was dumped on his bed, and he could see the tip of his broomstick peeking out from under his bed curtain, covered with a single dirty sock. Albus had no idea where the second sock was.

He groaned in misery and wished his mother was there. He glanced left to Scorpius' bed, where his friend's trunk—which was shut—sat innocently by his carefully made-up bed, not a single sock out of place. Albus swore Scorpius' clean space was mocking his own.

Promising to himself to clean up his mess later, Albus decided to spend his time more productively. He reached for his guitar—which he miraculously found beneath a pair of his school pants that smelled like they had been rubbed against a Flobberworm—and was about to resize back to its larger form when the door burst open. Without thinking, he stuffed the instrument back inside his trunk and kicked the lid shut.

He looked up to see Mel, panting and obviously exerted, enter the room and charm the door shut.

"Mel?" he asked in confusion. As far as he remembered, the last time they spoke, they had parted under unpleasant conditions. Albus was certain Mel was upset with him.

"Hey baby," his girlfriend greeted cheerfully, as she quickly and determinately crossed the room towards him.

Despite her happy countenance, and her obvious disregard to their previous meeting, Albus felt it necessary to address the problem before they continued to talk. "Listen, Mel, about the other day. I think we need—"

Apparently Mel didn't want to talk, if her attaching her lips to his was any indication.

Albus opened his eyes wide even while Mel pressed their mouths together firmly and swept her tongue all around his lips. He remained still in shock and waited for her to pull back and offer an explanation, with his eyebrows lifted in bewilderment. Suddenly, her grasp around him tightened; her hands dug deep into the muscles of his shoulder as she pulled herself higher and tilted her head to further implant her mouth against his. Albus felt her insistent tongue against his mouth but hesitated to open to the invitation. He was determined to wait until her impulsive passionate drive died out, and until he was given an explanation, considering two days ago she had stormed out on him.

-mp-

Scorpius couldn't breathe.

He was too late.

Watching Mel and Albus in their deep embrace through the slit in the door, he wondered why on earth he ever thought asking Albus to the Halloween Party was ever a good idea; or where he had gotten his uncharacteristic bout of courage from. Considering the gut-wrenching evidence right in front of him, Scorpius instantly knew he never had a chance; and as a feeling of deep sorrow and jealously filled the pit of his stomach, he couldn't stop the tears welling in his eyes, any more than he could stop his heart shattering into a million pieces.

_Albus isn't like you, Scorpius,_ he reminded himself. _He isn't gay; stop pretending he is. _Albus had a girlfriend. And what's more, he was obviously very much still in love with her.

And Scorpius was just in the way.

He couldn't bear watching any more of the display in front of him. Without a sound, he pulled away and ran down the stairs, feeling cold, wet tears make tracks down his cheeks.

-mp-

When Mel's questing fingers became far too ambitious for Albus' liking—creeping beneath his shirt, up towards his chest—he pulled her off abruptly. They separated with a wet and noisy sound that made Albus wince. He took a step back from her.

"What's going on?" he asked in a tone he thought was perhaps a little too harsh.

"What do you mean?" she asked, smiling mischievously up at him.

Using his right hand, he gestured between the two of them urgently. "You ... me ..." he explained.

Mel winked at him. "I thought it was obvious," she replied, already stepping closer to him again with a predatory glint in her eye that reminded Albus once more of his girlfriend's new uncharacteristic behaviour. "I was kissing you."

"But why?" Albus blurted. "I thought you were upset at me." _Because _I_ was upset with _you_,_ his mind added silently.

Still with a grin on her face, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not upset at you. Why would I be upset at my incredibly hot, smart, funny, talented boyfriend?"

Albus wondered why her words and tone weren't making him aroused like they normally would. "Er ..." was his puzzled response.

"I love you, Alby" Mel declared, reaching up and kissing the side of his mouth. Then she reached further and whispered seductively in his ear. "Go to the Halloween Party with me." Her fingers sifted through the black locks that bordered the curve of his ear.

Albus shivered. "Mel ..." he began, feeling uncomfortable. He couldn't just agree to go with her when they had so many problems to sort through. Surely she could see that.

"Go with me," she hissed again, allowing her other hand to slide down to the V of his jeans. Albus swallowed loudly as he felt her hand through his denim, cupping and caressing her way to break down his resolve. "You're my boyfriend, Alby," she continued. "It only makes sense."

_It did_, Albus thought in the portion of his mind not caught up in the sensations downstairs. Everyone would expect them to go together.

So why did something not feel right?

"Do you love me?" Mel asked him directly in his ear, while her hand became more enthusiastic in its mission, stroking with the right amount of pressure. "Tell me you love me."

Albus felt his Adam's apple bob up and down forcefully as he tried to force down the large amount of saliva that suddenly filled his mouth. Mel hadn't been his girlfriend for seven months for nothing: she knew exactly how to make him feel good, Albus thought, as pleasure rocketed through his system with all the urgency of Howler. He felt his toes curl in his sneakers when Mel pressed particularly hard.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"Love you," he answered automatically, closing his eyes and extending his head backward. Mel's lips suddenly attached to his neck, nibbling playfully at the strong, lean lines of muscle that stretched from his collarbone to his jaw.

Against his neck, she murmured again, "Go with me to the Party, Albus. Trust me," she added, "you won't regret it." Her hand below gained courage and with an expert flick, unbuttoned the clasp and lowered his fly. "You want this." She plunged her hand inside the band of his shorts and circled her fingers around his cock, stroking with care and precision.

"Yesss," Albus hissed.

"Yes, you'll go with me?" Mel whispered, back up in his ear, licking the shell of cartilage, and biting gently on his lobe, while her warm hand continued to fondle him distractedly.

"I'll go with you," Albus clarified, eyes closed and head thrown back.

If his eyes had been open, he would have seen the glint of victory lighting Mel's brown eyes accompanying her satisfied grin. "Good," she whispered lustily. "Now for the fun part."

She dragged him backwards towards his bed and threw him down right on top of his rumpled Quidditch uniform, before moving rapidly to straddle his waist, taking care to sit directly above of his erection. Albus hissed and arched as his hands found purchase in her hips, lost in the sensations of her body weight on him, her hands stroking his length and her tongue licking his face.

He had already forgotten what he had agreed to.

-mp-

Scorpius wasn't sure where he had run to—he wasn't paying too much attention as scenes of Albus and Mel tangled intimately together flashed viciously in his mind, while a steady flow of tears blurred his vision significantly. _What was I thinking?_ he kept asking himself angrily, as he painfully gritted his teeth and wiped his wet face harshly. He cursed himself for ever having hope; for listening to Lily; for thinking that he ever had a chance with Albus. Humiliation burned his cheeks. The only saving grace in all this was that at least no one else knew what he had been about to do. Scorpius let himself imagine for a moment that Albus, or worse, Mel, found out. He shivered from fear, and hoped to God it never happened.

He glanced around for the first time since fleeing from the Slytherin Common Room and was surprised to find himself very near the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"Scorpius?"

He turned and saw one of the last people he wanted to see right then. Eamon Hudson stood a few feet away carrying a few textbooks in his arms, having obviously just been to the library. The look on his face was of utter concern and worry when he saw Scorpius'.

"Hello," Scorpius said, trying to keep his head lowered to avoid the inevitable conversation.

"What happened to you?" Eamon asked, walking forward swiftly and reaching Scorpius' side in seconds. He lowered his books on the ground and gently grasped Scorpius' upper arms in his hands, sending an imploring, worried look down to the blond.

"Nothing," he sniffled, wishing that Eamon would just leave. He wanted to be alone in some hidden corner of the castle and just cry. The thought alone signalled a fresh sob to escape from his mouth while a stream of tears cascaded out of his red eyes. He lifted a hand to cover his face.

"Hey ... hey ... what's wrong?" Eamon inquired, rubbing his arms delicately up and down from Scorpius' shoulder.

Scorpius continued to cry but wished he could just hold it in for once. But the memory was too fresh and the hurt was too recent. He kept his head down and saw big fat tears drop to the cobbled floor below them.

"Don't cry," Eamon soothed. With a crooked finger that he gently placed under Scorpius' chin, he tried to raise his blond head. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. You don't have to ... but please don't cry."

It took a monumental effort to stem his tears and withhold the tremors in his body, but Scorpius managed to calm down. He tried to resist the gentle force of Eamon's finger under his chin but the Ravenclaw was persistent and his head was soon upright. Scorpius knew he looked like a mess; what with his ruined eyeliner and red eyes and cheeks. "Don't ... don't look at me," Scorpius pleaded with him, trying to force his head down again.

"Why not?" Eamon asked, perplexed, but keeping his stare firmly and unwaveringly on Scorpius.

Scorpius attempted a small laugh to lighten the situation but it came out sounding like a sob. "I look terrible."

Eamon smiled and shook his head. "I can assure you, you don't look terrible," he said. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

Scorpius didn't know how to answer, but he knew that if his cheeks weren't already red, they would have been now. He no longer had any doubt of Eamon's feelings, but Scorpius had yet to figure out his own. He hadn't been given any time to think about it. And now, with Eamon gazing purposefully at him, and with his head still held up with his fingers, was not the time.

"Scorp," Eamon whispered while his eyes darted down briefly to Scorpius' mouth. "Can I ..." he smiled shyly, "can I kiss you?"

His heart skipped a beat, and words fled him as he stared dumb-founded up at Eamon with wide open eyes. Kiss him? Did he want this? Did he want to kiss Eamon? Whether he did or didn't, Scorpius couldn't form words.

Eamon made the decision for him. He bent down a few inches and pressed his lips to Scorpius'.

He gasped immediately at the novel feeling of another mouth against his own. Eamon's lips were warm and tender. He instantly closed his eyes, trying to remember what he had learnt about kissing etiquette from books he had read and pictures he had watched. The arm Eamon had placed on his upper arm slid up to his nape, and Scorpius felt goose bumps skittle all over his skin, and he shivered from the pleasant feeling. Carefully, Scorpius placed his palms hesitantly against Eamon's rib cage. He felt Eamon's heart beat beneath his hand.

Eamon tilted his head and invited Scorpius to copy the same movement in the other direction. It was like a puzzle, Scorpius pondered, as their heads fit together appropriately. He felt Eamon press his lips harder against him and suddenly their kiss deepened. Scorpius, who was still so unsure, decided to pull away a little. Eamon understood the hint and slowly detached himself, with a soft smile displayed on his face. He was obviously waiting for Scorpius to say something.

Scorpius bit his lip and he swore it was hyper sensitised. Once more, he didn't know what to say. It had been his first ever kiss, and while it was amazing and felt good, Scorpius couldn't forget that it wasn't with the boy he was in love with. He swallowed. "Um ..."

Eamon's smile widened as his dark blue eyes twinkled in the lamp light. "If I haven't already stepped over a boundary, I wondered if you would do me the honour of going to the Halloween Party with me," he asked.

This was turning out to be a night of surprises. Scorpius let his mind once more remember the cruel scene of Albus and Mel in the bedroom before deciding that if he wanted to move past it and if he wanted to forget thinking about Albus in a romantic way, he had to take action. He smiled at the Ravenclaw. Even as he replied with, "yes", he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying himself.

-mp-

_ Next Chapter: Albus realises something about Scorpius._


	37. It's Not About Me, It's You

_A/N: One reader last chapter left a review that was anonymously sent (under the name of Lurker) and therefore I was unable to answer the question that s/he posed. I decided to answer it here. The question was, 'how many more chapters before Albus and Scorpius start to date?' _

_I bet you're all wanting to know, right? _=)

_Time in their world will pass quicker than time in ours. For example, chapters 26-32 all span one day in their time, but it took a month for us to get through it (7 chapters + 4 days in between = 28 days). So to answer the question: a fair bit for us, but for them...not that long. _

_Hope that's enough of an answer. _

_Disclaimer: Lyrics are from _Learning to Breathe_ by Switchfoot_

-mp-

Chapter 37

**It's Not Me, It's You**

Albus wasn't a fool, nor was he oblivious. He knew there had been a silent, uncomfortable tension growing between himself and Scorpius over the past two weeks or so. It was like a scratchy blanket that he couldn't get off himself and had to pretend it was much softer than it really was. Ever since Mel had asked him to the Halloween Party a week ago, it seemed as if his conversations with Scorpius had been skin-deep and unmeaningful. Though he supposed he could acknowledge that it was because Mel and Scorp didn't like each other. He had come to accept their mutual dislike much easier than he thought he would.

But what really created a sense of uneasiness on his part was when Scorpius told him that he was going to the Party with Eamon Hudson.

Albus remembered feeling anger boil up inside him instantly. The need to hunt Hudson down almost compelled him to march straight to the Ravenclaw Common Room and demand what the hell he wanted with Scorp. Albus calmed himself just in time to respond with a very fake, _"That's great, Scorp."_ He knew he had little reason to distrust Eamon. He seemed like he genuinely liked Scorpius; but that thought alone had Albus seething, and he couldn't stop himself from imagining the great delight he would feel if he were to Stupefy the bastard.

Albus was confused. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Hating Eamon made no sense. In fact, he should he glad for him; that he can provide Scorp with the one thing he's been missing, the one thing Albus can't give. He hated that there was such a thing.

He groaned out loud at the stalemate he was in. Scorpius, in the bed next to his, responded with a shuffle of blankets.

Albus checked the window to find the sun had not yet emerged, so he reached to his trunk and pulled out his instrument. He held the guitar close to himself and embraced it as if it was an old friend. It was like his journal, except instead of a quill and parchment, he had songs and music.

_Hello, good morning, how you do?__  
__What makes your rising sun so new?__  
__I could use a fresh beginning too__  
__All of my regrets are nothing new_

His fingers danced across the neck of the guitar as his mind ran over all the things that were too confusing to say out loud. The faces of Scorpius, Eamon, Mel and Matt flashed in his mind—people who, whether knowingly or inadvertently, were transforming his life into a tangled pile of thoughts and doubts, immersed with violent doses of rage and resentment. When had he become so angry? What was the point where he stopped speaking his mind, and started to think twice about everything he said? When did Scorpius come to mean so much more to him than he ever would have thought possible?

_So this is the way__that I say that I need you__  
__This is the way__, t__his is the way..._

_That I'm learning to breathe__, __I'm learning to crawl__  
__I'm finding that you and__ y__ou alone can break my fall__  
__I'm living again, awake and alive__  
__I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

There were things he could say with a guitar in his hand, under pre-morning light with no one else around, that he couldn't say otherwise. He wanted to convince Scorp to forget about Eamon; he wanted to blame Eamon for taking Scorp away from him; he wanted to shout at the new persona Mel seemed to be wearing lately; he wanted to pull his own hair out for stuffing up relationships with people that were close to him. Albus so desperately wanted to figure things out.

_Hello, good morning, how you been?__  
__Yesterday left my head kicked in__  
__I never thought I could fall like that__  
__Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

Even as he sung the words, Albus knew them to be true. When sixth year had begun, he never expected that in such a short time, his entire life would be turned on its head. His universe used to revolve around himself, his Quidditch team, his Captaincy, his popularity and everything else that made him the person that everyone else loved.

But everything had changed, and Albus knew that it was no longer about him, or Quidditch or his reputation.

It was about Scorpius.

And Albus found that he was more than okay with that.

-mp-

"I need to go to Hogsmeade," Scorpius said vaguely as he picked at a blade of grass near his crossed legs. "The Halloween Party's in a week," he added by way of explanation.

Albus picked up a small flat stone and threw it horizontally at the calm surface of the lake, breaking the peaceful tension that rippled softly under the midday sun. The rock skidded for four steps before disappearing suddenly beneath the water—Albus suspected the Giant Squid had a part to play in its instant disappearance.

"I'll go with you, if you want," Albus offered his friend.

A moment of silence passed by in which both of them perused the ground in front of them with much more intensity than required. Scorpius eventually piped up, but when Albus heard what he had to say, he wished he had stayed quiet. "I'm going with Eamon."

Albus' stomach lurched uncomfortably. "Yeah," he said distractedly, his mind instantly conjuring up a list of Top Ten Ways to Get Rid of Eamon Hudson. In the back of his mind, he dimly registered that the Cruciatus Curse was still illegal.

"But you still need to go," Scorpius continued, mutilating another perfectly normal blade of grass into unrecognisable shreds. "You don't own anything decent enough."

Albus swore he heard a smile in Scorp's voice. He turned and saw the corner of his mouth tilt upward and an instantaneous wave of happiness and relief flooded him. He had missed Scorpius' smile, and he had missed that he could put one on his face. Ever since the invitations to the Halloween Party had been released, their relationship had been filled with awkwardness and silent conversations. "Piss off," Albus said, allowing his own smile to be heard through his friendly retort. "Just because I don't own six pairs of jeans, doesn't mean that I don't own perfectly acceptable clothing."

Scorpius looked at him curiously. "How in Merlin's name do you know that I own six pairs of jeans?"

Albus flushed. He had tried to make it sound like he had hazarded a guess, but the truth was that, over time, he had noticed. He knew that Scorpius always tried to wear something different most days—though why, Albus didn't understand—and he had inexplicably undertaken a mission to count how many jeans the blond owned. And although he would probably never admit it, he also knew how many coats, school robes, and shoes Scorpius owned. It was impossible to be best friends with Scorpius and not become very familiar with his wardrobe. "Er ... lucky guess?"

"You knew," Scorpius said, ignoring Albus. He chuckled a little and grinned at Albus. "Why on earth have you been keeping track on how many jeans I own?"

"Is this really important?" Albus responded with his own question.

"Yes," Scorpius smirked. "It really is."

They entered into a short and silent staring contest, in which Albus conceded defeat almost instantly, unable to resist the all-knowing satisfied smirk plastered on Scorpius' face.

"Can you blame me?" Albus blurted. "You somehow manage to come up with a brand new outfit every day, and I was simply curious to see how you can fit _all those clothes_ in your trunk. It's like Mary Poppins!"

Scorpius frowned bemusedly at him before Albus remembered that he wouldn't be able to appreciate his Muggle reference. "Never mind. Anyway, I've figured out that you own six pairs of jeans." Albus finished his declaration feeling incredibly ridiculous.

Scorpius was quiet for a moment, before coughing surreptitiously to hide a small chuckle that escaped his mouth. "Well ... that was interesting, if not a little frightening that you would keep such close tabs on my attire."

"It just happened," Albus defended himself. "I don't mean to watch you dress."

Scorpius' eyebrows shot up.

"No!" Albus jumped in immediately, automatically feeling blood rush to his cheeks. "I didn't mean—no, look, I don't _watch you dress_, I just meant to say ... that I watch what you wear—oh Merlin I've put my foot in it this time, haven't I?"

Scorpius burst out laughing, but Albus didn't find it too amusing as he was still simmering in the heat of his embarrassment while fumbling over the right things to say. He shut his mouth before he vomited out more highly humiliating words, and waited for Scorpius' to calm down. But even in his embarrassment, Albus felt extremely good inside as he watched his friend laugh so freely. Scorpius hadn't nearly laughed as much as he should have recently, and Albus was filled with contentment as he stared at the small dimples on Scorp's cheeks and the laugh lines around his eyes. It was a sight he had missed, and one—Albus noticed bizarrely—that caused something small to jolt in his stomach. Something that was rather pleasant.

"Your face was priceless," Scorpius gushed out after he had gained enough air to speak.

"Are you done?" Albus asked, amused.

"It might take me a few days to get over that you watch me dress," he said with a giggle. Albus noted that Scorp's cheeks were just as pink as his probably were. "But for the moment, yes, I'm done."

Albus highly doubted that; the grin on Scorpius' face had not diminished. "Well," he began with a breath, "after that lovely, yet incredibly embarrassing interlude, I think we should divert conversation to more important things."

"Yes," Scorpius agreed with a nod, "Like what you're going to wear to the Halloween Party."

Albus groaned. "I was thinking we should talk about Quidditch," he suggested futilely.

Scorpius shot him a dead-pan look, and chose to ignore Albus entirely. "I think you should wear a suit," he declared.

Albus raised an eyebrow—something he only recently discovered he could do. He attributed it to being Scorpius' friend, who had mastered the one-eyebrow lift since his second birthday. "Scorp, that's Muggle," he thought it necessary to point out.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as if what Albus just said was the most obvious thing, which, he mused, it really was. "Albus, I _am_ aware of this. But I think you would look handsome in one," Scorpius said.

"Everyone else will be wearing dress robes," he said. "Plus, I should probably get Mel's advice." He automatically wished he could swallow back the words when he saw Scorp's countenance darken significantly. He silently cursed himself; he knew better than to mention Mel to Scorpius, and vice versa. Whatever their problem was, it was still unresolved and Albus assumed it never would be. He glanced at Scorpius and winced when he saw his lowered head.

"Scorp, look—" he began, thinking he should probably say something.

"No, you're right. She's your date, you need to ask her," Scorpius said, noticeably not making eye contact with Albus. His finger immediately grabbed onto another few blades of grass, as his brow line creased. Albus had the impression that his friend was in serious thought. Then, Scorpius looked up and, throwing the tuft of grass next to him, grabbed his bag and stood up. "I should go," he said. "I'm hoping to put the final touches on the Muggle Studies essay before I hand it in."

Albus' heart sank. They had been having such an amazing time; their conversation had been fun and he had made Scorpius laughed. Why did he have to go and mention his girlfriend in the middle of it all?

"Oh—okay," he said, standing up too. "Let me walk you back."

Albus could tell Scorpius was about to respond with a defiant no, when suddenly, another voice spoke from behind Albus.

"You know, if you keep being seen on your own like this, people will start making assumptions about you two."

Albus swivelled to see Matt leaning against a nearby tree, watching them with a decidedly malicious smirk. "Matt," he said. "I don't remember you being invited here."

Matt snorted. "Well, I wouldn't have been, not when you two are off planning your elopement."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Just get lost," he said. "If the best you can do is make false, cheap jibes about us, then you're losing your touch."

"Oh, I wouldn't call them all false," Matt said with a voice that suggested he knew something Albus didn't. "Isn't that right, fag?" He looked right over Albus' shoulder to Scorpius.

The blond sucked in a quick breath, but otherwise made no noise or motion. Albus, who didn't want to go into what Matt was meaning to say, sighed loudly. "Look, whatever, let's just go, Scorp." He turned to Scorpius and bent to pick up his bag.

"Don't you walk away from me," Matt interrupted.

Albus looked at him. "Who do you think you are, my father?" he asked, shooting Matt a frustrated look, before taking Scorpius' arm and set off back to the Castle.

"I said, don't walk away!" Matt yelled before marching directly towards the pair in seconds, and grabbed harshly on Albus' arm.

"Albus!" Scorpius yelped as Matt pulled Albus away, twisted his hands in Albus' t-shirt and brought him right up into his face.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Albus said angrily, pushing Matt's hands off his shirt.

Matt let go, but in the next moment, his right fist was punching Albus' cheek.

Albus' head swung to the side in an explosion of pain. He saw colourful stars flare-up in his vision, like mini spells being fired.

"ALBUS!" Scorpius screamed, running up to Albus.

Albus wanted Scorpius out of the fight and out of Matt's way. He flexed his jaw and contorted his face to ensure everything was okay, shaking the dizziness out of his system. "Stay back," he warned to his friend a split second before he sprung on Matt, letting his own fist fly. Dimly, in his mind, he wondered whether a wand might be a more civilised way to respond, but Matt had always been a hands-on kind of bloke, and Albus wasn't about to sit back and wave his wand.

He felt Matt's face crumbled under his fist with a satisfying crunch.

"ALBUS!" Scorpius cried out again. "Stop it! Both of you! STOP!"

Neither Albus nor Matt was about to relent as they attacked each other with brute, physical force. They had their arms grappling around each other, in a demented form of dance, as they tried to gain the upper hand. Albus thought he had it when he secured Matt's head under his arm and proceeded to punch it. But Matt shoved his hand to the back of his knees and the two went crashing down.

Words weren't necessary as they rolled in the grass like animals, teeth clenched, hands punching, feet kicking. It wasn't about how well they can argue; it was about how well they could fight. And Albus was sick and tired of Matt's persistent and cruel bullying. He was fighting for Scorpius, and he wasn't about to let up. Albus felt a hard blow to his gut and he curled up instantly. Knowing he couldn't afford to be momentarily winded, he forced himself to react through the pain and aimed a sharp hit at Matt's nose.

"_Desino!"_

Immediately, the attacks stopped, against the will of the two fighters. Albus tried to shove his arm forward again, but found he was magically bound not to. He looked up and saw Scorp standing a few metres away, wand clutched in his trembling hands. Matt, on the ground next to him, had also stopped, but was sending death glares at both Albus and Scorpius.

"Scorpius," Albus said calmly and in a low voice. "Release the spell."

"No," Scorpius said in a much braver voice than Albus had ever heard. "I'm sick of you getting in trouble for fighting. And I won't let it happen again; especially not for me."

"Too much man sport for you, queer?" Matt sneered. "Afraid your boyfriend's actually going to grow a pair?"

Rage flooded him and Albus lunged forward, forgetting that Scorp's spell was still in place. He was jerked back violently, before he could get within a foot of Matt. "Release it, Scorp!" he yelled.

"No, Al. Just calm down and walk away. Please," he begged. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Matt snorted. "Isn't that sweet, Albus? She's taking such good care of you."

"_SHUT UP!_" Albus shouted, seeing red. His veins were coursing with blood, his adrenaline was sky-high, and all he wanted to do was cause Matt serious pain. His flexed his fingertips and gritted his teeth in anticipation, his muscles electrically charged for the fight.

"Ignore him, Albus. Walk away."

Scorpius was not going to relent, Albus knew it. He also know, though, that if he were to heed Scorp's advice and leave, Matt would never let him hear the end of it, and Albus was sick and tired of the jibes directed at his masculinity.

But wasn't that the problem? Breathing heavily, Albus quickly mused over the situation and let memories of that very morning enter his thoughts. Didn't he _just_ decide that it was no longer all about himself? Didn't he choose to forget about what others thought of him? Because right now, it was about Scorpius, and Albus was man enough to know when to step back. Scorpius was right, as usual, Albus thought.

He lowered his fists and stepped away from Matt. The look of pride and respect on Scorpius' face was worth it.

He chose to ignore to expected taunts from Matt about his manhood, and Scorpius' feminine affinities.

He chose to walk back to the Castle, Scorpius at his side.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: It's the night of the Halloween Party and Albus is having thoughts no fully straight boy would have. _


	38. Green Ties and Silver Eyes

Chapter 38

**Green Ties and Silver Eyes**

Sybil squealed with excessive delight when she saw what Albus was wearing. He had taken Scorpius' advice and decided to wear a Muggle suit to the Halloween Party, despite his girlfriend's attempts at discouraging him from doing so. Mel had wanted him to wear traditional wizard dress robes, but Albus figured that Scorp would probably know more about clothes than she. And if Sybil's reaction was anything to go by, Scorp had scored a winner.

"Albus!" the mirror shrieked. "You look _gorgeous_!"

Albus smirked. He couldn't deny the feeling of self-assured pride that spiked up him as she crooned. Granted, she was a mirror, but the compliments were well appreciated. "Thanks, Sybil."

The suit itself was black, but, on Scorpius' further orders, his tie was green. Scorp told him that it served a twofold purpose. _"One, it's our house colour, which judging by your pride in Quidditch, is not something you'd ever turn down," _Scorpius explained._ "And two, it matches your eyes." _A brilliant pink flush had coloured Scorp's normally pale cheeks, while he bit his lip—a sight Albus had not been able to forget.

Sybil's cries of glee brought him back to the present.

"How handsome! Oh the girls will be _drooling_ when they see you!" she continued to gush out. "That suit just makes you, Albus! Just the right fit, and, my goodness, you _are_ built! Mel will _adore_ you."

Inexplicably, Albus frowned. The thought of Mel adoring his attire didn't mean as much to him than what Scorpius' reaction would be. During the process of finding, buying and wearing the suit, the hope that Scorpius would approve of it always influenced his decisions. It was Scorp's opinion that Albus sought more.

He coughed. "I better go, got a party to attend," he said. "See you later, Sybil."

"Ooh I am so jealous that I won't be there!" the mirror exclaimed in frustration.

Albus didn't wait around to placate her—mostly because he really couldn't—and instead opened the door that led to the dormitory, where he knew Scorpius was getting ready. He couldn't wait to see what Scorp looked like tonight. The boy always dressed impeccably, but Albus found himself impatient to discover what new look he would pull off. Tonight was, after all, a special night.

He walked into the room, where he immediately saw Scorpius was standing in front of the mirror.

Albus stopped short.

_Oh, wow._

Scorpius looked incredible.

Without pausing to figure out what the hell that realisation meant to him, Albus continued to stare at Scorpius. He was wearing a crisp white shirt designed with pinstriped soft gray stripes; the top two buttons undone with a skinny silver tie knotted loosely around his neck. The tie was tucked into a buttoned-up dark gray vest that hugged his body perfectly, leading down to a slim black belt that held up pants of the same chrome colour. They fit directly over the contours of his legs. His feet were fitted with modestly pointed black shoes than shone in the candlelight. His outer dress robe, in the same dark gray colour was draped carefully on his bed ready to be worn.

But as if his attire wasn't perfect enough, Scorpius' face demanded much more of Albus' attention. His light blond hair was styled into an organised mess, his fringe falling over his forehead in a look that suggested he had just walked through Hogsmeade on a windy day. On Albus, it would look like a chaotic disaster. On Scorpius, it looked amazing. Gray colouring and a darker black lining surrounded his silver eyes, which looked far more intense than Albus had even seen them. He felt physically pierced by Scorpius' stare. His thin, pointy nose was centred between pale cheeks and above light pink lips that shimmered in the dim light. His neck was slim and almost white, making his Adam's apple look far more prominent as its centrepiece before it disappeared beneath his under collar and tie.

It was then Albus realised that Scorpius was observing him with the same scrutiny, and he was filled with that desperate need again for Scorpius to approve of him. He was sure that if Scorp told him the suit was terrible, Albus would probably have changed. He needn't have worried though.

"You look amazing," Scorpius said in a quiet, yet admiring, voice. Albus saw his eyes dart up and down his frame.

"Nothing compared to you," he found himself replying. He swallowed, and Albus thought the sound was deafening in the silent room.

Scorpius ducked his head, but Albus didn't miss the embarrassed look that he wore. He didn't know why he was shy. Scorp had nothing to be embarrassed about. He looked...

"Beautiful," Albus said softly.

"What?" Scorpius drew his head back up again.

Ignoring the heat on his own cheeks, Albus said it louder. "You're beautiful." He didn't know what had made him say something he would never normally, but the sight of Scorpius looking as incredible as he did had Albus spewing out opinions he would normally keep silent and hidden.

Scorpius appeared to have stopped moving; his unblinking wide eyes frozen on Albus.

Unable to think of what else to say, and not wanting of another awkward silence, Albus moved toward Scorpius' bed and picked up his outer robe. He carried it over to where Scorp was still facing the mirror, and stood behind him, holding out the robe in the intention of helping him into it.

"If I may..." Albus said, looking straight at Scorpius' reflection in the mirror, locking their eyes together.

Scorpius slowly moved his arms back to fit them into the sleeves while Albus shrugged it into place on his shoulders. Standing so close to Scorpius, Albus was able to detect the cologne he had chosen to wear. He looked down and saw that the collar of the robe was twisted. Gently, he lifted his hands to fix it. He didn't know what possessed him to let the back of his fingers drag against the white skin of Scorp's nape, where the tips of his light blond hair were nestled. Immediately, he shivered at the surreal touch, and saw Scorpius do the same. Hundreds of little bumps appeared on the back of his neck.

"Albus," Scorpius whispered. Albus sensed a note of confusion in his voice, which was entirely justified. What on earth was he doing?

Albus had no answer, but he knew that the moment they were in was unlike anything he had ever felt. A pleasant sensation tingled through his body. Scorpius' soft skin was fire and ice at the same time—a paradox that Albus was eager to experience again. He looked up once more at the mirror and saw that Scorpius hadn't diverted his clear penetrating gaze off him. It made him feel like his entire soul was laid bare before this boy.

"We should go," he said, though he was loathe to follow through on his own suggestion. He wanted to spend the rest of the night here, exploring this newfound sensation; this newfound feeling of having Scorpius so near to him, like nothing else mattered. Nonetheless, he lowered his hands back to his side, and stepped back, out of Scorpius' personal space. Instantly, the smell of Scorp's fragrance left him and he felt unaccountably hollow.

Scorpius turned around and tilted his head upward a fraction to face him. "We should," Scorpius agreed. Then, effectively shattering their fragile connection, he said, "Our dates are probably waiting."

He was right, Albus thought angrily. He had told Mel to meet him at the Entrance Hall. Eamon, on the other hand, was likely waiting outside the Slytherin Common Room right now, ready to escort Scorpius up to the Great Hall. Albus selfishly wanted to stall for time and keep Scorp away from Eamon for as long as possible.

"Ready?" Scorpius asked, a hint of uncertainty ringing through his simple question.

_No_, was Albus' true answer. But, instead he delivered a final look to Scorpius, extended his hand in the direction of the door, mustered up as much gentlemanly-like manners as he could and said, "After you."

He followed Scorpius down the stairs, into the Common Room—amidst murmurs and whispers of some of the younger students who were forbidden from attending the Halloween Party—and out through the door.

As Albus had predicted, Eamon was there already. But what Albus had not foreseen, he noted with a sudden spark of fury, was the single white rose held aloft in his hands, ready to be given to Scorpius.

When they had fully exited the doorway, Eamon's eyebrow flew upward toward the hairline of his moused hair, which Albus thought was far-too-shiny to look good. Eamon stared, agape, at Scorpius.

"Scorp," he said eventually. "You look fantastic."

Scorpius flushed his usual pink, while Albus seethed at the nickname Eamon insisted and persisted to use. '_Scorp'_ was _his_ name for Scorpius, dammit! In an insane moment, Albus debated the repercussions of smashing Eamon Hudson's ugly smile up towards his nose. He figured the consequences outweighed the merits, as Scorpius would probably be upset with him afterward.

"Thanks, Eamon. You look very well yourself," Scorpius replied. Albus swore he heard falseness in Scorp's voice as he complimented Eamon. Or maybe Albus was trying too hard to see things that weren't there. Albus spared a glance at Eamon's dark blue wizard dress robes, his shiny hair and cheap smile—Scorpius was being way too kind with his flattering remark.

Eamon sent him a deliberate look and motioned with his eyes, clearly sending Albus the message to leave them alone.

Albus pretended to not understand. "What?"

Eamon gave him an insincere smile. "I think I can take it from here. Don't you have a girlfriend to go to?"

His stomach jolted uncomfortably at the reminder and he glared at Eamon for bringing it up, ready to retort back with something witty. Scorpius must have sensed his immediate distaste and hurriedly rushed in to pacify him. "I'll see you at the Great Hall, okay?"

Albus took a breath and forced a smile on his face. No need to get worked up over something so tiny, even if leaving Scorp in Eamon's hands was about as agreeable as eating Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. "See you there," he replied, before turning away in the direction of the Entrance Hall, unable to watch Eamon lean down and give Scorpius a kiss on his mouth, seething in fury that the two were locking face behind him.

He was out of breath by the time he reached the top of the staircase, and saw Mel waiting for him by the entrance to the Great Hall. She didn't look too happy, and it was then Albus realised that he was at least fifteen minutes late.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Got caught up in something with Scorp—"

"Whatever," she replied hastily, as she always did whenever Scorpius' name came up in their conversations. Albus had the distinct feeling that Mel's dislike towards Scorp had multiplied by a hundred recently. Then, eyeing his outfit with all the scrutiny of a hawk, she said, "You went with the Muggle clothing after all." Her face gave nothing away.

"It's not that bad is it? Scorpius said—"

"It's fine." Dead-pan.

Albus decided to turn the tables, figuring that conversation would be safer if they talked about her instead of him. "You look great," he opined, and she really did. Her long brown hair was let out, styled into soft-looking curls that draped across her shoulders, where two thin, red straps were holding up her silk dress of the same scarlet colour. It suited her tremendously. Albus was about to ask her if she chose the red as a deliberate connection to Gryffindor, when he remembered that he had done the same with his tie.

"Thanks," she said. Albus caught a glimpse of a smile shaping her red lips, and thought that her pokerfaced expression would be much improved with a grin. "You ..." she began, then stopped as if to rethink what she was about to say. Eventually, she finished with, "You don't look so bad."

It was a fair bit shy of Scorpius' declaration of _"You look amazing"_ before, but at this terse point in their relationship, Albus took it and ran with it.

A pair of seventh-years ambled past them to the doorway into the Great Hall, letting out a flood of celebratory noise and music from the crowd inside when they walked in. Albus turned to his date. "Shall we, Miss Gordon?" he asked, crooking his elbow and holding it out to her, trying his utmost to forget the awkwardness between them and act like a proper boyfriend.

She slipped her slender white gloved hand around his arm. "Let's do this," she agreed.

He led her inside.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: The Halloween Party is in full swing. Everyone's dancing and having a good time. Suddenly, Matt stands up and demands everyone's attention. He has something very important to announce. _


	39. The Worst Thing Matt Has Ever Done

Chapter 39

**The Worst Thing Matt Has Ever Done**

It was difficult to keep an eye on Albus when Eamon's significantly larger figure was right in front of him, but Scorpius was trying his hardest. He spotted Albus by the wall where the Gryffindor table would usually be, surrounded by Mel and a group of her friends. Even from this distance, Scorpius could easily notice the discomfort in Albus' frame, the fake smile he was flashing and the desperate desire to escape. Yet he remained with the sixth-year Gryffindors, but Scorpius knew it was only because it's what he should do, being Mel's date and all.

"This is one of my favourite songs," Eamon opined somewhat nervously as the pair turned around in one corner of the dance-floor. They had been hesitant at first to start dancing, what with the hundreds of pairs of eyes ready to judge them in an instant, but Eamon had said he'd be damned if he was going to spend the rest of his life hiding. Slightly against his will, Scorpius was pulled onto the floor, expected to sway along with his partner. He would have been perfectly content with spending the whole night drinking punch and gossiping about other peoples' outfits, but he figured he should support Eamon in his first outward attempt at coming out publicly. "I'm glad I get to dance to it with my boyfriend."

_Boy-what?_ Scorpius' stomach did a little somersault. _What did he just say?_ His mission to catch glimpses of Albus—who was still with the Gryffindors—ceased abruptly, overshadowed by his need to come to terms with Eamon's sudden declaration. When did they become boyfriends? Sure, he had agreed to go to the Halloween Party with Eamon as his date—only because Albus had his tongue down Mel's throat at the time, Scorpius reminded himself—but did that automatically qualify him as his boyfriend? They never discussed it—or was it implied?

Eamon began sending him curious looks and Scorpius realised his face had been stock-still for the past minute.

"Are you alright?" his partner asked, searching Scorpius' face with his dazzling dark blue eyes.

Scorpius blinked. "Completely," he answered falsely, allowing a weak smile to manipulate his frozen face muscles.

"People are staring," Eamon observed agitatedly. Scorpius saw his eyes dart around the room.

"I'm not surprised. This is probably the first remotely queer thing many of them have ever seen." Maybe all of these people now assumed that they were boyfriends, because they were dancing together. Scorpius tossed the idea of 'boyfriend' in his mind, and decided that it wasn't a bad label—not when Eamon Hudson happened to be a ridiculously attractive male who, it seemed, like kissing him. But something didn't quite fit, and Scorpius didn't need to be an Auror to discover that it had something to do with being in love with Albus.

His eyes went in search for Albus once more at the far end of the Hall but found that he and Mel had left the party of Gryffindors. A swivel of his head and a surge of irrational jealousy located them at the edge of the dance-floor; having just joined the dozen or so other couples who had opted to sway along to the music. Scorpius noticed that Albus kept them as far away from Eamon and himself as possible, but the distance didn't stop Scorpius noticing Albus' hands that were wrapped around Mel. Jealousy sparked within him. How he wished he could be dancing with Albus! How he desired to be held by him! He closed his eyes and almost imagined Eamon, who had his own arms around his waist, to be Albus. He smiled in bliss.

"I'm glad to see you're having such a good time." Eamon's voice shattered the illusion and brought Scorpius back to reality, feeling extraordinarily guilty that Eamon mistook his smile as something that he did to cause it. Scorpius didn't bother to correct him.

"I am," he said. "Are you?"

Eamon's gaze drilled into Scorpius' face, and in all seriousness, he spoke, "Dancing with you, yes." Scorpius swore that Eamon had lowered his voice an octave or two when he said it, and the shiver that sped down his spine was undeniable.

He looked away to avoid Eamon's gaze, who obviously expected a response to his rather intimate comment, but Scorpius had none. Eamon's straightforwardness always caused Scorpius' tongue to tie up in knots. As usual, he immediately sought Albus. Inwardly, he scowled. Albus and Mel had leant in closer to each other, so that Mel's arms were circling his neck like a flesh-coloured noose, and Albus' hands met each other on the small of her back, causing the silk of her red dress to bunch up slightly. With a huff of frustration he admitted that Mel looked not quite as terrible as he had hoped she would in her scarlet do. Obviously, Albus like it. However, Albus had also told him that he thought Scorpius looked beautiful. _Beautiful. _Scorpius wore the description with pride and satisfaction. The moment it had left Albus' lips, he swore he had been happier than ever before, and even a little aroused, Scorpius confessed to himself. He had felt a small stirring between his legs—nothing major, but definitely present.

It made him wonder, though, why Albus would deem to label him as beautiful. Albus, who was straight. Like the light of a _Lumos_ spell performed by a child unaccustomed to magic yet, a small hope had swelled within him. Maybe ... just maybe ... Albus wasn't quite as straight as everyone thought?

Then why the _bloody hell_ was he dancing with Mel like he wanted to have sex with her?

"What are you thinking about?"

Scorpius briefly considered the ramifications if he were to answer the question truthfully, and snorted inwardly. Instead, he groped around his mind to come up with a perfectly reasonable, yet false, answer.

"I was just marvelling that Matthew Morion has yet to make a comment about the two of us," Scorpius made up, although in reality, it was a valid observation. He didn't understand why his perpetual bully didn't rise up to the occasion to mercilessly taunt Scorpius right now, being found in another boy's arms. Perhaps it was because there were about half a dozen Professors roaming about the Hall. Still, it never stopped his before. He rotated his head and located Matt standing at the edge of the dance-floor, looking uncharacteristically happy. Scorpius was instantly concerned.

"The Slytherin Keeper?"

Scorpius nodded. "I wonder why..." he said vaguely.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Eamon asked. "Maybe he's getting over the fact that you're gay and with someone."

Scorpius chose to ignore the mention of his being _with_ Eamon. "No." He shook his head. "It's not something he would simply get over. He's hated me since our first year, and now even more so because of Albus."

Eamon shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Albus, but said nothing about it. "Just forget it. I'm ignoring the looks I'm getting from my friends, and you should too."

"Matthew is _not_ my friend."

"You know what I mean. Just ignore everyone, including your friends, and focus on us," Eamon said, lowering his head, staring deep into Scorpius' eyes.

It was an effort to stop Scorpius from thinking about Albus, he knew it. _That's not going to happen_, Scorpius mused. The day he stopped thinking about Albus was the day he received a T in a Potions project.

-mp-

Albus' blood was simmering, as it had been the whole night, since he saw Eamon standing at the entrance to the Common Room. As he and Mel twirled to the music, he couldn't help but subtly watch Eamon and Scorpius dancing with each other, standing far too close for Albus to be comfortable with. The stupid Ravenclaw was toying with his friend, he just knew it, and Albus would be hexed if he let Eamon hurt Scorpius in any way.

He saw Eamon lean down closer to Scorpius, and Albus swivelled his head to the left in anger. If they were going to kiss, Albus was determined to look away. On his other side, he saw Matt standing a few metres away looking directly at him, motioning something with his eyes. Then, Matt suddenly looked away as if he was caught doing something.

In confusion, it took Albus a few seconds to realise that Matt hadn't been looking at _him_; he had been looking at _Mel_. And when Albus had turned his head, Matt had looked away quickly to avoid being seen communicating with her.

Albus tilted his head downward and saw that his girlfriend's eyes were trained on Matt. He frowned.

"You okay?" he asked.

She turned to him and smiled indulgently. "Perfect," she leered.

A moment later, the music died down. Everyone looked up expectantly to see Matt standing on a platform, calling for attention.

Albus had a bad feeling about this.

-mp-

Scorpius had a bad feeling about this. He, along with every other student, looked towards the stage and saw Matt, with his voice Sonorused.

"Students of Hogwarts!" the Keeper called out. "I have something I would like to share with you!"

The overarching din of noise receded rapidly.

"Mr Morion!" Professor McGonagall spoke from the side. "Get down off the stage please."

"This will only take a moment, Professor," he replied with a winning smile. "I promise you, I'll be off in a second." He looked the picture of innocence, but something in Scorpius said that something terrible was about to happen.

The Headmistress didn't look pleased and pursed her lips, but otherwise didn't force him off the stage.

Matt took this as permission to continue. He cleared his throat unnecessarily loudly and dramatically. Then, grinning expansively at his audience, he began, "I was reading a book the other day. Now, this alone might startle some of you—" a ripple of confused and anxious laughter echoed throughout the students, —"but I must say, I was _fascinated_ by this book. Particularly the last chapter. In fact, I thought it was so brilliant, I simply _had_ to share with as many people as possible. And what better place to do it than here, at the Annual Hogwarts Halloween Party?" Matt swept a wide look over everyone, and Scorpius could have sworn Matt had deliberately paused on him. He felt his heart beat triple in speed and his palms become sweaty. _What was going on?_ He spared a glance at Albus and saw him looking at Matt with a confused, calculative look, as if he was trying to predict what his Keeper was up to. Whatever it was, a sense of foreboding filled Scorpius and he suddenly wanted to leave the Hall. Something forced him to stay.

Matt continued. "I have in my hand a copied version of the last bit of the book. It's only short, so bear with me. I'm sure you will all enjoy this as much as I did." He cleared his throat again. "Oh," he said. "Before I begin, I would like to pay my tribute to the author, who is actually right here with us. Ladies and Gentlemen, Scorpius Malfoy."

At once, Scorpius felt the perplexed gazes of everyone trained on him, as if the answer to Matt's evasiveness was scribed on his forehead, but he sent his own confused look to Matt. _What was he talking about? I haven't written a book_. But Scorpius knew better than to take a literal understanding of what Matt was saying. With fear and apprehension, he awaited Matt's next words.

"_'Dear Diary'_", he began, and immediately Scorpius knew what was happening; what Matt was about to do. He felt his heart seize in paralysing terror, his systems shut down and the all-encompassing heart-clenching knowledge that Matthew Morion held in his hand Scorpius' most dear secret.

Before any more was said, he wanted to flee, but his legs wouldn't move. He wanted to scream, but his lungs wouldn't work. He wanted to reach for his wand, but his fingers wouldn't twitch.

And Matt read on.

"_'Once again, I find myself in a complete mess, and once again, it has everything to do with a certain Mr Potter.'"_ Matt paused and looked down at Albus, whose eyebrows were scrunched in utter bewilderment. Albus looked at Scorpius, and so did Matt. He grinned maliciously, and Scorpius knew it was all over. Matt had won. Scorpius was one sentence away from having his friendship ended with the boy of his dreams, because once Albus found out, Scorpius was terrified to know what his response would be. He felt tears begin to develop in his eyes. If there was one thing that would break his heart, that was it.

Too paralysed to move, Scorpius awaited the final horrifying blow.

"'_Without knowing it, he has completely overtaken my thoughts and my heart and sometimes I just want to scream and let him know the truth that I'm in love with him.'"_

Time stopped.

Every other noise went mute.

All he could hear was his own pulsating heart—faster than it had ever been.

He wished it wasn't beating at all.

Scorpius scrunched his eyes closed, unable to look at anyone, especially Albus. He screamed at his legs to move, but they stubbornly were frozen to the ground. He felt utterly paralysed. Every part of him wanted to escape the horror of what Matt was doing to him, because this, surely, was the absolute worst thing Matt had ever done. Scorpius would take one hundred beatings over this. He would rather be left bloody and bruised on his own; rather be called every name under the sun, than be put through the humiliating shame of having his secret revealed. His sense of hearing returned suddenly with a thunderous onslaught of scornful laughter and derisive noises of contempt. But all he cared about was what Albus must think of him.

And still, Matt's torture continued.

"'_I know I would do anything for a chance to even hold his hand and stand beside him. I can imagine what it would be like to dance with him; to have him hold me; to wrap my arms around his neck.'"_

Louder laughter.

Paralysing pain.

The feeling of utter anguish filled him with a desolating hollowness.

Scorpius wanted to kill himself.

"That's enough, Mr Morion," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I'm almost done, Professor," Matt whined, sick amusement in his voice.

"_Now_, Mr Morion. Get off the stage. Detention every night for a month."

Matt got off the stage, but the damage had been done and was incurable. And all he received was a month's worth of detention for ruining Scorpius' life.

The Hall was in uproar. Everyone was laughing at him, pointing at him, calling him names, saying the most horrible things. It was like everyone had been waiting for the dam to break. Now that it had, they had no mercy.

"Hey queer, do you wish you could suck Potter's cock?"

"Does Potter suck yours?"

"Do you even have a dick, you faggot?"

"How many times have you jerked off to him?"

"I'll make you feel better. Suck me off!"

He finally opened his eyes but his vision was tainted by the waterfall of tears falling from his eyes. He dimly registered the horde of laughing students surrounding him like a claustrophobic torture chamber. He wanted to escape. Like a mantra, all their sick, perverted questions chased each other in his mind, making him feel less than human. He turned to the exit and made to move, but a gentle voice next to him made him halt.

"Scorpius?"

_Oh god._

He had completely forgotten about Eamon.

But he couldn't deal with that now. Without saying a word, Scorpius ran out, pushing his way through the throng.

He could only imagine what Albus must be thinking.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus seeks out Scorpius _


	40. The Price of a Promise

_A/N: First of all ... HOLY CRAP! 1000+ REVIEWS! Man, I never thought it would get that far and I only have you guys to thank for it. Thank you so much for taking the time to review._

_The one and only down side of so many reviews is that I can't get to replying to all, simply because it takes me a while (and I'm not one to recycle responses). So I apologise if your review remains unanswered. Know that, truly, I appreciate every one and that if replying to reviews didn't cut into my MHDSR writing time, then I definitely would respond._

_Second, I know a lot of you have very high expectations for Albus in this chapter. Can I implore you to put yourself in his sixteen-year-old shoes before reading this? Let's face it; he's young, he's confused, he's oblivious and he doesn't realise he could potentially be gay. _

_Third, enjoy the last few days of 2010_ =)

_WARNING: Self-harm in this chapter. _

-mp-

Chapter 40

**The Price of a Promise**

_Scorpius is in love with me._

_ Scorp._

_ In love._

_ With me._

The thought was alien.

And yet ... it wasn't.

"Albus! Albus, look at me!"

"Did you know?"

"Hey Albus, did you know?"

Dozens of voices around him exploded in a cacophony of noise; asking the same question. _Did he know his best friend loved him?_

_No_, was his immediate answer. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that it was something he always knew. Like an instinct, buried deep within him. Something he would only know was there if it was said aloud.

He hazily looked around at the crowd gathering around him. Some were looking at him in pity, some in disgust, and some were laughing at him. But Albus felt none of these emotions. He didn't know what he was feeling. His extremities has gone numb the instant the words had left Matt's mouth, his feet were glued to the floor, and his tongue seemed to have found solace stuck to the roof of his mouth.

_Scorpius is in love with me._

A flush of something unnamed swept through his body, causing shivers to spiral down his arms and legs.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?"

Mel's voice stood out among the many others, and Albus felt his skin crawl when he heard her. She didn't look or sound surprised. Replaying the last few minutes in his mind had him convinced that she was Matt's partner—they had both planned this. Promising himself to sort through his feelings later on, Albus addressed the issue at hand.

He turned to her. Her face spoke of triumph; her grin one of success.

"What have you _done_?" His own voice sounded foreign.

She didn't deny it; she didn't even flinch at the accusation in Albus' question. "Revealed the truth," she said, confidence oozing out of her. "You should thank me, now that you know what your so-called friend is hiding from you."

His heart clenched in pain at the mention of Scorpius. He shook his head and stared hard at her. "That wasn't your place, Mel. That wasn't your secret to tell."

The grin on her face immediately disappeared. She glared at him with a cold, set face. The transformation from the beautiful girl in the red dress to angry and resolute person before him now was incredible. "Are you actually sticking up for him? He's been lying to you all this time!"

"And you've betrayed me!" Albus yelled back.

The crowd around them began to shush, eager to listen.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing wrong!" Mel defended.

Albus looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Really? Did you not plan this all with Matt? Did you not go behind my back and talk to the person with whom I have broken all ties? Did you not, right now, hurt and abuse my friend?" His voice broke on that last word.

"You needed to know the truth!"

"He would have told me!" Albus cried out, not even knowing if it was true. "Dammit, Melissa!"

Matt stepped in between Albus and Mel.

"Calm down, children. No need to get all feisty." The amusement was evident in Matt's voice, even if he didn't have the leering grin on his face.

Albus felt sick at the sight of him. "Fuck off," he spat.

"Tsk, tsk, Potter. With language like that, you might join me in detention."

Albus saw red. He lunged at Matt, only to be caught by two pairs of hands and yanked back. He turned and saw that Paul Rockwell and Bryce Gilles had his arms firmly grasped.

"Let me go," he growled.

Matt turned to him. "We did this for your own good, Albus. Now you know the truth, that that cock-sucking little faggot is a disgusting menace who is only going to destroy you."

"_Shut up!_" Albus struggled to escape Paul and Bryce, desperate to get his hands around Matt's neck. "Stop talking about him like that! He's nothing like that!"

"See? He's already corrupted you. You need to forget about him."

"It's you I need to forget about, Matt. Now let me go," he said, channelling every ounce of patience he had. _Bloody hell, where are the Professors when you need them?_ But the throng of students around him were thick and still making too much of a riot to respond to order. Near the entrance to the Hall was a larger swarm of students where most of the Professors were trying to calm the students down. In the centre, he caught a glimpse of blond hair. _Scorp._

Mel pushed Matt aside and stepped right up close to Albus so that their faces were centimetres apart. Albus felt compelled to pull away but he sensed that she was desperate to say something. Seemingly, she hadn't forgotten about Albus' accusation of her betrayal earlier. When she spoke, her tone was a fraction calmer, although heavily laced with hurt and resentment. "Think about how I feel for a moment, Albus. Since Malfoy became your friend, you've just shoved me to the side. He's suddenly become the first priority in your life. If you want to talk about betrayal, why don't you look in a mirror for a change?"

Albus bit his tongue. There was truth in her words, he admitted. He blew off their monthly anniversary for him, among other things.

Mel reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. The touch felt like ice. "I still love you, Albus. I still want us to be together." Here she paused, allowing her words to reverberate between them. Albus' feelings inside were running wild. He didn't know to react to that. Opening her mouth once more, Mel offered Albus a challenge. "But I can't be with you ... if you want to continue to be friends with Malfoy. You need to choose."

"Mel," he began, but he didn't know how to finish. He understood what she was saying, but it didn't make it any less difficult. He somehow knew that one day this would happen; that he would have to face this ultimatum; but it had come far too soon and Albus didn't know how to answer. His choice should be simple, but the decision was gut-wrenching. Mel was looking at him anxiously, as if expecting an answer now. When he didn't give one, Mel's eyes lowered.

"I see ..."

"No," Albus said. "Look, I can't ..." he trailed off, utterly torn. Didn't she see that this was hardly the time to make such a decision? Half the student body were surrounding him, waiting for his next words, but this was something he needed to do alone. "I need to be alone right now." He hadn't rejected her, but the despondent look on her face acted like he might as well have. He knew why too. His answer should have been a confidant, 'I still love you too,' but it wasn't, because it couldn't be. Scorp, to him, was just as important. If not, then more. But a decision like that wasn't one to be made in the spur of the moment, when emotions were running high. He was viable to say things he would later regret. Albus knew he needed to get out of there.

She nodded, and Paul and Bryce took that as permission to let him go. Albus shook his arms free, spared another look at Mel and turned to walk away.

"Make your decision wisely, Albus," Matt called out, a subtle threat lacing his words together. "It will affect everything."

Finally, something he and Matt agreed on. But he didn't turn around to say anything more.

There was someone he desperately wanted to see.

-mp-

Agony burned his insides; the wet tears coursing down his face doing nothing to quell the flames. The pain was unbearable, and shock of having his secret outed was excruciating. Albus' face flashed in his mind and Scorpius was certain nothing would ever hurt as much than Albus' repulsion of him.

When he finally reached his dormitory, he jumped on his bed, yanked the curtains closed and reached for his wand, certain the only cure was more pain.

"_Morsus_," he hissed harshly, gritting his teeth hard as sharp stings bit at the skin of his body, small pinpricks of pain causing his pale complexion to bloom into a vicious red.

If he had the courage, he knew he would probably have killed himself. Scorpius felt disgusted with himself. _Too bloody scared to do anything worthwhile_.

"_Morsus_." Blood rushed to just beneath his skin and even while tears of pain were still falling from his red eyes, he found a strange sort of fascination at watching his skin be tortured under his own ministrations. He repeated the spell over and over again until the sharp stinging pains became null; until he couldn't feel anything anymore. Eventually, he saw with rapt fascination his skin tear and thin lines of his crimson blood seep out and paint his pale forearms in its deathly pallor. His entire body became anaesthetised from the barrage of pain. His arms were a battleground; red from the casualties of the war he waged with himself. Blood ran down and splattered on the green coverlet—the contrast of colour was spectacular.

Dimly, he heard pounding feet outside the dormitory, climbing the stairs. He cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door, but by the time he made the realisation, it was too late. Whoever it was, they were already barging in through the door like hell was chasing him. The voice yelling his name was unmistakable and Scorpius screwed his eyes shut, silently screaming at Albus to go away.

"Scorpius!"

_No, no, no. Go away, Albus! Please!_

The whirlwind of noise Albus made when storming into the room stopped suddenly, and Scorpius could picture him staring at his closed bed, knowing Scorpius was behind the curtain, but unsure of what to say. Scorpius was not going to say a word.

Soft sounds of Albus' feet shuffling closer to his bed were the only indication that he was moving. With every step, another tear fell down Scorpius' face, and sense of utter barrenness in his stomach and heart convinced him that Albus would lash out at him.

_Please, just leave me alone._

The sound of his steps stopped, and Scorpius saw the curtain around his bed waver a fraction, knowing Albus was standing directly on the other side.

"Scorp." His voice was much quiet this time. Scorpius heard him take a breath. "I know you're there ... I know you can hear me ..." He paused. Scorpius clenched his jaw and wished with everything he had Albus would just leave. "You—you're not going to say anything, are you?"

_No, so just go._

Albus remained silent for a whole minute, obviously misinterpreting Scorpius' lack of words. He could almost hear Albus' mind ticking away, trying to form sentences and words, trying to say the right thing. But there was no right thing to say. The only word Scorpius wanted to say out loud was that same Pain Spell over and over again. The numbness had disappeared and Scorpius was beginning to feel the sting of the damage he had caused with acute and throbbing awareness: the tears that were still flowing were a testament to the pain. Rivulets of crimson fluid still ran down his arm, the tears in his skin still unhealed. Scorpius never wanted to close the wounds.

"C-Can I see you?"

Every instinct he had screamed at him to say _No!, _knowing that if Albus saw him in his state, he could never bare to live. But his mouth remained stubbornly wordless, and Albus took his silence as permission.

Time slowed to a crawl as Albus pulled the bed curtains away. But Scorpius couldn't stop the inevitable. Albus' face eventually appeared from behind the fabric, and as soon as he saw Scorpius, it spoke of the utmost horror.

"Scor—? Oh my god, _Scorpius_?" Albus yelled, staring unabashedly at the mutilated form of his arms, the red on the coverlet, the abused skin and the bloodshot eyes.

Scorpius clenched his jaw and looked down, unable to see Albus standing there with wide open green eyes, still looking completely unattainable in his suit.

"Go awa—"

Albus ignored him and reached down to gently grasp Scorpius' hands, holding his defaced arms out to be observed.

"Scorp?" His voice broke as he stared in disbelief. Albus stared imploringly at Scorpius and suddenly his demeanour changed. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Let me go." He tried to pull his arm out but Albus was unrelenting.

Albus saw Scorpius' wand lying next to him. With a burst of anger, he grabbed it and shoved it under Scorpius' nose. "Are you trying to _kill_ yourself? _Huh_?"

_If I could, I would._

"Oh my god, Scorp, what are you _thinking_?" He threw the wand away in repulsion and it clattered down beside the bed. Without stopping to think at all, Albus furiously grabbed his own wand and pointed it at Scorpius' red arms.

"_Cura_—"

Scorpius pulled his arms away. "No!" He didn't want the wounds healed; he wanted them as a reminder. Why, he couldn't say.

"What—why, Scorp? Why are you hurting yourself like this?" His voice caught on his words. The look in his eyes was unquestionably one of hurt and confusion.

_Because you know the truth._

Even silently and in his head, waves of tears cascaded out, unable to be withheld by Scorpius' efforts to screw his eyes shut.

It was as if suddenly, finally, Albus was beginning to make sense of the situation. His voice changed from one of anger back to one that was far gentler. His grip on Scorpius' arms slackened and Scorpius instinctively pulled his hands away—Albus' touch felt like fire. "Scorpius ..." Albus said, looking at his downturned face. "I don't—I don't care about ... what was said down there. Really, I—look, just ... I don't mind, I don't care ... just don't—Merlin, I never want you to hurt yourself like this ... what—what were you thinking?" His voice was starting to become unstable, and Scorpius could hear that he was on the verge of eyes as wet as his. "Never do this again. D'you hear me? _Never_, Scorp." His voice was adamant and unmoving. "I couldn't bear it if you were—" He took a long breath, and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "You could seriously have hurt yourself, Scorp."

Scorpius finally looked up and saw Albus' shiny eyes. A pair of tears, one on each cheek, was falling down Albus' face. "I thought ... I thought you'd want that," Scorpius said softly.

Albus stared at him in horror. "_What_? What on earth made you think I would ever want that?" He shook his head in absolute resolution.

"You—you know the tru ..." His sentence drowned in the flood of his tears.

"I don't care about that! Honestly, I—Scorp, yes I know the truth, but I _don't care_. How many times should I say it?"

Scorpius' body wracked with a shuddering sob. He lifted his arms to wipe at his face, causing the streams of blood to slice down his arm. Albus stared at the red in disbelief.

"Nothing could ever be worth you hurting yourself, Scorpius," said Albus determinately. Grabbing the handkerchief that was folded in the jacket of his suit, Albus gently dabbed it against Scorpius' arms. It immediately stained red.

"Just ..." Scorpius began through tears. "Just ... forget it. Forget it happened."

Albus stopped wiping his arms and sat back a little. Ignoring Scorpius' plea, he asked in a whisper. "It's all true? The diary, everything?"

Stricken with terror, but knowing he couldn't deny it, Scorpius nodded.

Albus took a deep breath while Scorpius held his. "Then," said Albus finally. "It's not something I could ever forget. And frankly," he added before Scorpius could convulse in bitter sobs, "it's not something I _want_ to forget. Scorpius, I told you that I didn't care, but I do. It means something to me. I don't ... I don't know what, but ..." He paused, trying to find his words again. Scorpius stared at him, awaiting his words. "Don't you dare be ashamed or scared about this. Everyone else might make fun of you, _of us_, but I promised to you that I would be your friend and stick by you, and I'll _never_ go back on that promise."

There were so many things Scorpius wanted to say, so many considerations to be made. But the first thing out of his mouth surprised even him: "Mel?"

Scorpius saw that Albus was doing some quick thinking. Eventually, he said, "I haven't figured that much out yet, to be honest."

That Albus was unsure about his girlfriend but certain about _him_ meant more to Scorpius than could be said.

"Now you need to make a promise to me." Albus was staring at him with deep intent, his gaze entirely unbroken and sure. Scorpius swallowed. "You _never_ point your wand at yourself and hurt yourself again, understand me?" The question was said in complete gravity.

After a moment, Scorpius bit his lip and nodded.

"Say it. Promise to me."

Scorpius knew the only way he could make such a promise would be if Albus never left him. Scorpius looked him in the eye and saw there, as clear as if it had been written in ink, that Albus was one hundred per cent loyal to their friendship. He knew Albus would never break his promise. Now he needed to make his.

"I won't ... I promise."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus tried to come to terms with his emotions with the help of an unlikely ally._


	41. Some Sort of MantoMan Brotherly Chat

Chapter 41

**Some Sort of Man-to-Man Brotherly Chat**

Albus should have known that finding peace and quiet at Hogwarts was a near impossible thing.

"Lady problems?"

Albus swivelled his torso around and did a double take—James, his older brother, was walking across the Quidditch pitch towards him. The notion that James would willingly take time out of his day to approach Albus for a conversation was so astonishing, Albus hardly knew what to say.

"What are you doing?" he inquired of his older brother, eyebrows dipping down, caution bells ringing in his head. "Is something wrong?" For only an emergency could bring James to him. The pair of them got along about as well as chalk and cheese.

"Nope. Just wanted to spend some quality time with my little brother," was his remarkable response. He finished his declaration by sitting down beside Albus on the grassy pitch, close enough so their shoulders were nearly touching.

Albus blinked at him. "Are you feeling okay?"

James grinned and reached to slap his upper back with force. "Yes, you idiot. Just shut up and enjoy my company."

Thinking it best to stay quiet, Albus said nothing, awaiting further clues as to why James was there. He had no reason to be. It was a sunny afternoon and Albus had a free period. After bidding farewell to Scorpius—who had hurried off to Arithmancy—Albus had decided to spend his hour alone on the Quidditch pitch to get some serious thinking done. James, as far as Albus knew, usually spent his free time with his stupid Gryffindor friends doing Merlin-knows-what.

James finally spoke again. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

James nudged him painfully with his elbow and Albus felt himself begin to tip over. "You look like you're doing far more thinking than I've ever seen you do, so I assumed it could only be a woman to induce such a thoughtful expression on your face, O moronic younger brother of mine."

How James managed to turn every sentence directed at him into an insult was beyond Albus. "Piss off. I've got nothing on my mind."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

Albus sent him a frustrated glare. "Seriously, James, what on earth are you doing here? I was under the impression that our agreement to never speak to or be seen with each other at school still stood."

"_Never_ is an awfully absolute word," James replied, staring off into the distant mountains. "Besides, I had a free period and I was bored."

"So you decided to spend it with _me_?" asked Albus in a sceptical tone. "How did you even know I was here?"

James waved his hand absent-mindedly. "That's neither here nor there. My question remains, what's up with you and Mel?"

"Mel?" Albus repeated, utterly confused at the change in pace.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that confusion is your default facial expression," he remarked. Then, proceeding to clarify, he said, "You know, Mel: medium height, brown hair, Gryffindor, your _wife_."

"I know who she is, you moron," Albus retorted grouchily, remembering why he never got on well with James. "And she's not my wife." _Far, far from it._

"Really? Because last year you two crazy lovebirds were all over each other."

"I would prefer if it you didn't talk about her and me that way," Albus butted in quickly, not wanting to picture in his mind what James was saying. He and Mel still hadn't properly spoken since the Halloween Party four days ago, which meant that her ultimatum was still unanswered. What's more, Albus had no clue what he could say to her. "Why don't we talk about _your_ love life?" Albus suggested, wanting desperately to forget his conundrum with Mel. Any further dwelling was bound to give him a headache.

"Because I have none, and yours is intricate enough to have a story written about it," James said. Then he screwed up his face and added as an afterthought, "Though which twisted author would endeavour such a task, I have no idea."

Albus stared at his brother. "Who told you that? My love life is just as boring." It was a lie, but James didn't need to know that.

"So why aren't you and Mel talking if everything's so peachy?"

"Why do you bloody care so much?" Albus blurted. "You never have before!—oh, I get it ..." Albus stared at James, understanding dawning on him. "Lily sent you, didn't she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." One of the few things he shared with his brother was their inability to tell a convincing lie, and Albus could spot James' overcompensated off-handedness from a kilometre away.

"Why else would you be talking to me?"

"Albus, Albus," James said, wrapping his closer arm around his younger brother. "We share DNA, parents, terrible hair, and a passion for the world's greatest sport—what other reason would you need for this conversation?"

When Albus shot him a dead-pan look, James dropped the act as well as his arm. "Look," the older Potter said. "Lily sent me to try and unravel your crazy mind and have some sort of man-to-man, brotherly chat."

"And you couldn't say no? She _is_ fifteen, not to mention about half the size of you."

"She's been pestering me for weeks now, and the girl can be really persistent," James explained. Albus, at least, could agree on that. Lily had their mother's stubbornness. James sighed. "She wants me to give you some sort of advice to help you out."

"Well, forget it, because I don't need help. I'm fine," Albus said. He crossed his arms across his chest as a show of solidarity.

"Normally, I'd pretend that were true and run with it, but I can tell that something really is bothering you. And ... I know we're not close or anything, but ... I suppose I _am_ your older brother ..." his voice trailed off, in the expectation that Albus would continue on his offer. When Albus didn't say a word, James grudgingly continued. "You've been hanging around with that Malfoy kid a lot lately." The comment was delivered nonchalantly, as if he had just commented that the Cannons had lost their weekend match, in an attempt to spark Albus into conversation.

Albus turned his head. "_That Malfoy kid?_" he repeated. "His name's Scorpius."

"Eh, Scorpius, Schmorpius," James said with a casual shrug. "Either way, he's a Malfoy."

"No, that has nothing to do with it," Albus said, a little irritated. "Just like my last name has no part to play in our friendship. God, why does everything think that we can't be friends just because of our families, or the people we hang out it, or the way we dress, or whether we like girls or boys?"

"You like boys?"

"That's not what I meant!" Albus snapped.

"But Scorpius does."

"So?"

"And he likes you."

Albus' heart skipped a beat like it always did whenever we dwelled on that thought. "Yeah..."

James prodded further: "And that doesn't freak you out?"

"Not really."

James nodded solemnly. "Hmmm," he mumbled.

Albus could almost hear his brain ticking. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thought a _hmmm_ was necessary."

"Git." Albus punched his brother in the shoulder.

After a minute, James piped up again. "So let me get this straight—excuse my choice of words—" (Albus rolled his eyes, and couldn't help the smirk that lifted a corner of his mouth)—"you've had a bit of a falling out with Mel, yes?"

"I suppose so."

"Why?"

Albus internally winced. Did he really want to go into all of this with James? It would be giving an awful lot of ammunition to James, who could easily tease him for the rest of his life. But something in James was different, and Albus felt like he could really talk to him.

"She's not too happy about my friendship with Scorp," he said, trimming off all the excess bits of how both he and Mel had betrayed each other. The sentence that remained was a massive understatement.

"And you're not willing to give that up," he stated, prompting Albus to confirm.

"No way," he answered swiftly. "Scorp ... Scorp's my best mate."

"Despite the fact that he ..."

"He what?" Albus challenged, narrowing his eyes a little.

"...Is romantically inclined towards you?" James finished.

Albus shifted around on the grass. "Yeah ..." he said somewhat lamely.

James expelled a deep breath and rounded on Scorpius. "At the risk of sounding like Aunt Hermione, how do you _feel_ about that?"

Albus shrugged uneasily. "I—I don't know. I feel like I haven't had time to think about it yet. But Mel's expecting me to make my choice soon and ... well ... she's already pissed off at me."

"You can't be with Mel and stay friends with Scorpius?" James asked.

Albus groaned. "Nope, because my life's just not that simple! She wants me to choose." He flopped down on the grass and straightened his legs out. He scrunched his eyes at the brightness of a blue sky.

"Why would she make you choose?"

"Because she hates Scorpius," Albus muttered. "If I decide to keep being friends with Scorp, she'll break up with me." He groaned aloud.

James seemed to be mulling over Albus' situation for a moment because he remained quiet, leaving Albus to his own thoughts for a time.

He had had a huge crush on Mel for years before gathering the nerve to ask her on a Hogsmeade date in March of that year. He still remembered the incredulous expression on her face, one that asked; _You_ want to go out with_ me?_ as if someone of Albus' reputation would never associate with someone like her. They went out the following weekend, and he immediately fell in love with her shy and compassionate self.

The changes she had been through in the last few weeks, however, transformed her into someone he barely recognised. He had the sense now, though, to know it was because of him and his own choices. Ending his friendship with Matt and starting one with Scorpius had been the trigger. Evidently, she didn't understand what would convince him to make such a decision.

In the end, it came down to who meant more to him. He knew that he would never break his promise to Scorpius. His mission now was to convince Mel to continue their relationship in light of this. But was it worth it? Would Mel ever revert back to the person he fell in love with? He hadn't forgotten was she used to be; and he was sure that if the old Mel came back, he would be just as in love with her as always. But that wasn't a guarantee.

James finally spoke, as if he had finished sorting through his thoughts and had come up with a conclusion. "In the end, it comes down to who means more to you, Al."

Albus stared at him in shock, and rewound the last few seconds to verify that James really did say _exactly_ what Albus was thinking.

"What?" James asked, seeing his brother's astonished face.

Albus shook his head. "Nothing ... it's just ... we're more alike than I thought."

"Scary, that." James grinned. "Now, who means more to you?"

"You can't just spring that question on me!" Albus protested, sitting up again. His answer required hours of thought, not a spontaneous decision.

"Sure I can. Come on, who do you spend more time with?"

"Er ... lately, Scorp."

"Who makes you laugh more?"

Albus raked his fingers in his hair. "Scorp. But again, this is only since I've really known him."

"... Which is from the beginning of the school year," James continued. "So up to now, he's had a 100% success rate in the time he's been your friend."

"I guess." He had a point.

"Who's better looking?"

Albus blanched. "I don't know! That's a stupid question. Next."

"It's not a stupid question," James defended himself. "Don't you think it's a rather telling statement that you didn't say Mel's name outright?"

Albus fumbled all over his words. "Well ... I was going to ... er ... of course, I'd say Mel!" he blurted. _Because what did it mean if he decided that Scorpius was more attractive than Mel?_

"Are you sure?" James's blue eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Positive."

_Really, Albus?_

Albus looked at James angrily, "And why are you having so much fun watching me flail?"

James held up his hands in innocence. "Hey, I'm just taking Lily's advice. If that means to point you in the right direction, then ..."

"What direction? You _want_ me to choose Scorpius?"

"I never said that. I want you to pick the person you can't imagine your life without."

_Who is that person, Al?_

"I don't know." Albus dropped back down on the grass.

_Yes you do._

"I think you do," James replied, looking down at his younger brother. "But maybe you're not ready to take that step."

Albus squinted up at the silhouette of James' head against the blue sky. "Where's the James I know?"

James grinned. "Ah, he's still here. I change depending on what my little brother—or sister—needs at the time. Someone's gotta look out for you and Lils."

Albus had never appreciated James before. In fact, he had always somewhat resented him for being the first born and the older one. He always thought that James only saw him as his stupid little brother. But right now, Albus knew that the familial bond between them meant something to James, and although he may not say it in so many words, he had always been there for Lily and Albus, even amongst the teasing and the fights.

"Don't get too sentimental, James, someone might see," Albus quirked, allowing one of his lop-sided smiles to develop. "But thanks."

"I would say 'anytime', but that's probably not true." At least he was honest, Albus thought wryly. "Just ... I've got your back. If you feel like you need someone to talk to, you know. Oh and ... if that stupid Keeper of yours tries anything on you, well ... you know where I am. Though I'm pretty sure you're man enough to take him on."

Albus smiled and felt pride well up within him. He doubted he would ever call on James for help in a fight, but it was nice to know he was willing.

"Now," James said suddenly, changing the topic and mood of conversation as quick as a Snitch changing direction. "We have a Quidditch match coming up, brother. Our first as Captains, if I'm not mistaken." A wild and crazy grin grew on James' face, like it always did at the prospect of their favourite sport. "Prepare to die."

Albus adopted the same fanatical expression and joined in to the rant easily. "Please, your Seeker couldn't catch the Snitch if it were frozen still in front of her!"

"Scoff all you will, Slytherin! In two weeks time, you'll get a mighty big slap in the face when you see the scoreboard."

"Ha! You wish!"

The game promised to be a thriller.

-mp-

Next Chapter: Eamon's been left in the dark for too long, and Scorpius finally concedes to shed some light.


	42. Conversations We'd Rather Not Have 1

Chapter 42

**Conversations We'd Rather Not Have 1**

Despite the fact that Albus swore he was completely fine with Scorpius' now exposed secret, it had turned into something of an elephant that wouldn't leave them alone whenever they were in the same room together, let alone in conversation. They never spoke about it, but that wasn't enough to automatically write off its existence.

Scorpius promised to himself that he would never bring it up again. If Albus wanted to revisit it or ask him questions, then perhaps he would speak about it; but the ball was entirely in Albus' court.

Albus, Scorpius thought tiredly, was confusing him an awful lot. If there was ever a time Scorpius wished he had the ability to know someone else's thoughts, now was it. What he wouldn't give to delve into Albus' mind; because apart from _"I'm fine with it"_ and _"I could never forget about it"_, Albus had given no clues as to what he thought of Scorpius' feelings for him.

But at this moment in time, Albus was paying no attention to any of it.

Beside him, the Slytherin Captain was frantically erasing the parchment he had been writing on. "Stupid, bloody Gryffindor." He was doing some last-minute rearranging of Quidditch tactics for the upcoming match because Albus had heard from an anonymous source that James had decided to change the position of one of his players or something like that. Scorpius had no clue about any of it, but he did know that Albus was furious.

"Still no luck?" Scorpius asked, lifting his head out of his Potions notes.

The question, apparently, was the signal for another Albus eruption. "Who changes the position of their left wing Chaser days before the bloody match? _Stupid_ James with his _stupid_ team and their _stupid_ positions! It's called a _left-wing_ for a reason, the bloody maniac! Now I have to change _everything_! Oh, never mind the fact that I can hardly _look_ at my team without wanting to _kill_ half of them, now let's add a _brand spanking new_ rearrangement days out from_ the most important game of my Quidditch career!"_

It was, clearly, a gross overstatement, but Scorpius valued his life and thus kept his mouth shut. He was, however, glad for the change of pace in their conversations. Whenever Quidditch was involved, Albus changed his persona instantly, and Scorpius loved seeing the fire and authority in his eyes, even if he was indifferent to the sport.

"Okay, think Albus, think, think ..." Albus was muttering as he stared at the blank parchment, ready to come up with a new plan. Within seconds, his hand was racing across the page, drawing stick figures and arrows that looped all over the page. Beneath each figure was a name scrawled in Albus' messy handwriting. Scorpius spotted 'Rockwell', 'Sims' and 'Peters' doing some tricky manoeuvre Scorpius wouldn't dare try to understand up in one corner of the page. Down near the bottom was another figure that had 'Me' written beneath it. Scorpius smiled affectionately when he saw that Albus had drawn himself with an inky black mess of scribble on top of his head to illustrate his wayward hair. All the other stick figures were apparently bald. It was adorable.

"Think my drawings are funny do you?"

Scorpius nearly jumped out of his skin and immediately pulled back to his own side of the library table they were seated at. "Not at all."

"Liar," Albus said with a grin. "You're laughing at my hair."

Scorpius couldn't stop the grin on his face. "Maybe."

Albus suddenly smiled wider and his eyes lit up as if he had just figured something out. He lowered his head and began drawing again. Scorpius watched intently.

Albus had redirected his quill to the edge of the parchment now and was drawing one of the Quidditch spectator stands, one with a giant serpent scrawled on its surface, advertising the house it belonged to. Directly in the middle of the stands, he drew a small figure.

Picking up his wand, he pointed it at the figure and muttered, "_Abeo Croceus_." Scorpius watched as the stick figure's hair changed to a light yellow.

His heart relocated inside his throat and his stomach danced wildly inside him at the fact that Albus would consider to add him to the picture. But Albus wasn't done. He grabbed his quill again and this time, he wrote the words _"Go Albus!"_ in a speech bubble coming out of Figure-Scorpius' mouth.

Finally deeming his picture complete, Albus looked up to Scorpius, a proud sideways smile etched on his face, waiting for approval.

Scorpius swallowed. He was in serious danger of kissing him right then. He had to bite his lip to prevent it from happening, while simultaneously slighting himself for thinking such thoughts. Did Albus realise just how endearing he was?

"You going to cheer me on like that?"

Scorpius tried to make his answer seem far calmer than the sped up beating of his heart. "Well, you've drawn the future now, so I suppose I'll have to."

"Good." Albus nodded, happy with the response. "You know, I knew I shouldn't have sat with you while coming up with Quidditch tactics. You distract me far too easily."

"I'm sorry?" Scorpius said, unsure whether it was a bad or good thing.

"No, no. You're really the only person I can bear to be around lately," Albus explained.

_The only person_, Scorpius thought with an inward smile._ No mention of Mel._ "Well, I promise to be quiet," he said, while picking up his textbook once more. "Go on, Captain, make sure we win the game."

Albus grinned. "Since when did you have such a vested interest in Quidditch?"

"I don't," he said. _Just in you._

They spent the next ten minutes in relative silence, though it was pocketed with Albus' muted groaning and exhaling of breath and threats of, "I'm going to murder James," before they were interrupted by a most unwelcome message.

"Are you ... Albus Potter?" a small, first or second year Gryffindor girl asked in a trembling voice.

Albus and Scorpius looked up as one. "Yeah," Albus said cautiously.

"I was asked to give you this," she blurted quickly, before shoving a piece of parchment in Al's hand and fleeing the library swiftly.

Albus frowned and unravelled the crumpled paper. Scorpius read it over his shoulder.

_Al—_

_I'm not going to wait forever, you know._

_Mel_

And just like that, the temperature dropped a handful of degrees, and the atmosphere dissipated in the resulting chill. Without either of their prompting, the topic of conversation they were both trying to avoid had come up, guns blazing and demanding attention. Scorpius looked at his friend in apprehension. Albus wasn't moving—he was just staring at the paper as if it were his death warrant.

After a minute, Scorpius prompted, "Albus?"

"She's right," he said abruptly and unexpectantly; his voice sounded so defeated, "She needs an answer from me."

Scorpius held his breath and looked away. He was just as desperate as Mel to know what Albus would say, but he wasn't about to force him to say anything.

Albus suddenly stood up and gathered his things together. "I have to go," he announced, and much to Scorpius' fear, he was studiously avoiding eye contact with him. "See you later, yeah?"

He didn't wait for a response before escaping the library as quickly as the Gryffindor girl had earlier, leaving a numb Scorpius in his wake.

His mind began firing questions instantaneously. _What did his hasty retreat mean? Had he made up his mind? Had he chosen to be with Mel? Why was he avoiding looking at me?_

All the signals pointed to the conclusion that Albus had just left to say _yes_ to Mel, but Scorpius clung with all his heart that Albus would never betray him. Albus had told him he would never break his promise, and rather than jump to conclusions, Scorpius decided to wait and trust his friend.

In the meantime, Scorpius remembered with a sick feeling in his stomach, he had his own somebody to consider. He hadn't spoken to Eamon since the Halloween Party either, and Scorpius knew it was time.

-mp-

He decided the first place he should look would be the Ravenclaw Common Room, and it was just his luck to find Eamon's closest friend, Robbie Sullivan, exiting through the portrait at the same moment he rounded the last corner. They both stopped when they saw each other. Scorpius wasn't sure if he should speak first. He was spared the choice when Robbie spoke up eventually.

"You're after Eamon, aren't you?" Robbie said, shuffling on his feet and looking incredibly awkward.

Scorpius remembered then that Eamon had never really come out to his friends prior to the Halloween Party. He and Robbie probably had yet to discuss it, if his nervous actions were any indication. In Robbie's mind, Scorpius was Eamon's boyfriend, and more than likely, the reason why Eamon was all-of-the-sudden queer. Scorpius squirmed silently at the label.

"I am. Is he in there?" he asked, gesturing to the portrait of Wilhelm the Wise that guarded the entrance to their Common Room.

Robbie shook his head. "He's in the Study Hall. I'm heading there now, if you want me to take you."

Scorpius could foresee the discomfiture in such a journey together but decided to accept the offer. "Thank you, yes."

The Ravenclaw nodded and began walking immediately, obviously not waiting for Scorpius, who started and took a few quick steps to catch up to his much larger stride.

Robbie remained quiet for most of the way, but Scorpius could tell he was bursting to ask questions—probably ones he wanted to ask Eamon but was too nervous to. Eventually, his eagerness for answers outshone his apprehensive tendencies.

"So are you two ... together?"

It was abrupt and to the point, but honest in its delivery. Let it never be said that Ravenclaws beat around the bush. Scorpius found himself floundering for an answer.

He kept his eyes lowered and said, "I'm not too sure. We ... we haven't really talked about it." It was the truth, but Scorpius knew Robbie was expecting a less vague answer.

Robbie tried again. "Do you like him?"

Scorpius blinked at his frankness, a little cautious to answer a highly personal question to someone he only really knew by name. "Er ... I—I suppose. I _was_ his date to the Halloween Party so ..." he said, as if that answered everything. If he was honest, he _did_ like Eamon; he thought him funny and smart and incredibly handsome. But as much as Scorpius tried to forget Albus, Eamon would always fall a little too short; even if Albus was way out of his reach.

"Does he like you?"

Scorpius was beginning to regret every entering an interrogation session with a Ravenclaw. "Perhaps you should ask him that," he said, trying hard to not let his irritation show in his response. He thought he did well.

Robbie seemed to realise he had overstepped a boundary. "Sorry, I just ... This is all new to me and ... well ... I'm a little miffed at Eamon for not telling me anything," he said, playing with his fingers. "I was just a bit of a shock ... you know ... on Saturday night ... to see my best mate dancing with a bloke." He added a small strained laugh at the end, trying to make light of the situation, but Scorpius knew that he was utterly confused.

He felt sorry for Robbie; he just wanted some answers. With a rush of guilt he realised that Eamon was waiting for some explanations too, left long overdue by Scorpius. He turned to Robbie, "Look, don't be too hard on him. We're just ... figuring this out still."

Robbie nodded. "Yeah ... I'm not forcing him or anything. I know these things take time ... 'specially if they're new," he said, sounding far wiser about it all than Scorpius felt. "Well, we're here," he announced after they descended a final set of steps that ended in front of the archways the led into the Study Hall. "I'll let you go in and talk to him," he said. "I'll be ... around."

"Thank you, Robbie," Scorpius said. "For understanding."

Robbie shot him a weak smile before turning to ascend back up the staircase that swung around to the left as Robbie got on it.

Taking a deep breath in, Scorpius marched towards the Study Hall. He immediately spotted Eamon by himself at the end of a long table, books scattered around him like debris. His broad shoulders were poised carefully over a textbook as he stared at the information written, looking as entranced by his work, as a Centaur would the stars.

He approached the boy. "Eamon."

Eamon's head shot up in surprise, clearly not expecting interruption, much less from Scorpius. "Scorp! Why are—what are you doing here?"

Surprisingly, Scorpius found that he was wishing Eamon would be upset at him. It would have been easier to defend himself then. But, as always, the Ravenclaw was entirely lovely and unassuming. Scorpius took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you ... about ..." He didn't finish the sentence, largely because it needn't have been. Eamon looked at him in understanding.

"I figured you would ... eventually."

Guilt stabbed at him. Why hadn't he done this yet? _Oh yeah, because I'm a coward_.

"How have you been?" Scorpius asked.

"Not bad. A little confused, to be honest. But all things considered..."

Scorpius nodded. "Listen, Eamon ... I am so sorry that I haven't spoken to you yet. I've just been thinking and everything's been a bit messy ..."

"No, look, I understand," Eamon interrupted. Scorpius bit his lips and wished he wouldn't. "Well, I don't understand why you like ... who you like ... but you just had one of your biggest secrets revealed to everyone, and I figured you'd need time."

Scorpius lowered his head in frustration and defeat. Here, before him, sat the most considerate person on the face of the planet, who liked him enough to risk his friendship with Robbie, who danced with him and kissed him, and who wasn't at all angry about the fact that Scorpius had his eyes set on someone entirely different; and Scorpius had no idea what he did to deserve such a friend. "Eamon," he said. Then, almost as if to himself, he muttered, "You deserve someone much better than me."

"But I ..." Eamon paused. "I really like you, Scorpius."

He felt the bottom of his stomach vanish. Why was this so difficult? Because Eamon had just laid his heart on the line—more vulnerable than he had probably ever been before—and Scorpius might as well have shot a Severing Charm at it.

"I understand if you don't like me—"

"I do, Eamon," he said quickly. "I really do. I think you're smart and funny and really, _really_ attractive ..."

"...But not as much as Potter, eh?"

Scorpius didn't want to lie, so he kept his mouth shut, but Eamon understood loud and clear.

He lowered his quill to the table and swivelled around so he was facing Scorpius fully. "Look, Scorp, don't get angry with me," he began, and Scorpius wondered how he could ever preface anything he said in such a fashion when it was _Eamon_ that had every right to be angry. "But have you stopped to consider the consequences of liking someone like Potter?"

"How do you mean?"

Eamon darted his gaze around, searching for the best way to answer him. "Well ... to be blunt ... he's not gay."

_Ouch. Trust me, I know._ Scorpius nodded his agreement.

"So ..." Eamon continued. "Why do you? Like him, I mean ... if he's not ... like us."

And _there_ was the million dollar question, witches and wizards. Why _did_ Scorpius Malfoy—queer—have a crush on Albus Potter—oh so very _not_ queer?

Scorpius had no logical answer, except for the very stupid and very feeble hope that perhaps Albus wasn't quite as straight as everything knew him to be, which, really, wasn't much to base all his emotions and feelings on. Scorpius sighed aloud.

"Are you going to be waiting forever for something that might not ever come?" Eamon continued.

Even if, _even if_, Albus decided to break up with Mel, that still wouldn't solve their gay/straight conundrum. Albus would only ever be his friend. And if it wasn't Mel, then it would be the next girl, and the next girl, until he would eventually get married, settle down and have kids with someone who was very much a _girl_, leaving Scorpius standing looking like a fool, with nothing but the silly and impossible hope that Albus was queer all along.

Eamon was looking at him like he knew exactly what Scorpius was thinking.

"I don't want to force you to make your decision," Eamon said, reaching forward and hesitantly holding Scorpius' hand. "But I want you to consider everything before you do. In the meantime, I'll be waiting for you." His eye-contact was unbroken and sure, and Scorpius felt physically pierced by his dark blue eyes.

It hit Scorpius then that he and Eamon were in similar positions, both waiting for answers from people they cared desperately about. But at least Eamon was more justified in his waiting. Scorpius, on the other hand, felt foolish.

He didn't know what to say, but he cleared his throat anyway. "I ... I should ..."

"Go", Eamon said, not unkindly. "I know you've got a lot to think about."

Scorpius stood up, but before he left, he did something he thought he'd never do: he bent down and placed a small kiss on Eamon's left cheek.

"Thank you."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus confronts Mel. He's made his decision._


	43. Conversations We'd Rather Not Have 2

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm going away for a week in a couple of days, but don't worry, I won't leave you high and dry. Just know that I won't be sticking to my usual 4-day rule for the next little while. Keep checking your email for chapter alerts _=)

Chapter 43

**Conversations We'd Rather Not Have 2**

When Albus had finally convinced himself to confront Mel, he hadn't counted on opposition on the way to speak to her in the form of her best friend, Georgia.

"As if I'd just let you walk right up to her after completely _ignoring_ her for the past few weeks, like she's no one important!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest to deny him entry into the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady—Gryffindor's ever-present operatic sentinel—nodded smugly behind Georgia in her golden-coloured frame, apparently pleased at her student's resolve.

"I just want to speak to her—"

"She doesn't want to!"

"She sent me a message—!"

"Go away, you good for nothing _Slytherin_!" she spat. Albus had never heard his house's name sound like such an expletive.

"I need to talk to her!"

"You don't deserve someone like her. I swear, if it weren't against school rules to use magic outside of class, your penis would already have been shrunk to the size of your little finger, before being cut off and paraded to the rest of the school!"

Albus had no idea how to even comprehend where such a threat came from. He stared at the girl in confused shock, and a small bit of fear lest her threat became reality. He subtly moved his right arm, clutching his wand, forward till it rested in front of his thighs. As if his problems weren't grave and numerous enough, being castrated would not help _at all_.

"What is going _on_ here?"

The Fat Lady's portrait had swung inward and Mel herself stood in the entryway, observing Georgia and Albus like a mother would her two children.

"Don't worry, Mel, I was just telling him to _piss off_," Georgia hissed violently, staring daggers at Albus.

He, meanwhile, sent Mel a pleading look over Georgia's shoulder. "I just got your message and I wanted to talk, that's all."

Mel laid a gentle hand on Georgia's shoulder. "It's fine, Georgie. Let me speak with him."

Georgia turned around to stare at Mel in alarm. "You actually want to speak to this imbecile?" she asked, appalled.

_Hey!_ "I am standing right here, you know."

"No one asked you, you Troll!"

_First a eunuch, now a snot-eating giant_, Albus mused. At least she had an inventive list of names to call someone who had been a world-class arsehole.

"We're just going to have a chat. It'll be fine, Georgia, I promise," Mel placated her friend.

Georgia growled—actually growled—before sending another venom-filled glance at Albus and marching inside to the Common Room. Mel stepped out of the doorway and the Fat Lady swung to close the way, leaving the two students alone.

The silence that followed was about as comfortable as a wedgie, but Albus was determined to wait it out.

Unexpectedly, it was the Fat Lady that spoke first. "I don't know what you've done, young man, but you had better apologise, before I send the Knights of Camelot from the upstairs painting on you!"

Albus glared at the portrait, and then turned to Mel. "Can we ... maybe go somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure," she acquiesced.

They ended up in an unused Transfigurations classroom. Mel perched herself on one of the students' tables, and Albus remained standing, hands shoved in his pocket because he didn't want to appear twiddling his fingers.

Their silence extended far into awkward territory again.

"Mel, I don't want you to—"

"Have you made up your—"

They spoke at the same time.

Typical.

Albus smiled weakly at Mel and gestured for her to speak. "Please, go first."

"I was just going to ask if you had made up your mind yet?" she asked while looking down into her lap and swinging her legs because they didn't quite reach the floor.

Albus swallowed. _Here goes nothing._ "I don't want to break up with you."

Mel's head shot up in shock. She obviously wasn't expecting that. The beginnings of a smile were shaping her lips upward.

Hasting to finish his sentence to stop instilling in Mel a false happiness, Albus continued, "But ... Mel ... you have to understand ... I can't, _I can't_, stop being friends with him. There's no way."

Mel looked at him; her smile disappeared as if it had never been there. She said nothing, she only stared.

Albus stepped closer to her. "Listen to me, I ... know things have been different between you and me, and I know that it's because of my friendship with Scorpius, but is there no way we can work this out?" He stared into her eyes, willing her to understand him. "Why do the two have to be related to each other? Why can't I be with you as well as friends with him? I just don't ... see why I can't have you both."

"Albus," she said, void of any emotions he could identify. "I gave you two options. Me or him. Nothing else—"

"And I'm giving you a third!" Albus interrupted desperately, hating to see where she was going with that. "Why not?"

Mel exploded with reasons. "Because the more you spend time with him, the less you spend with me! He's taking priority in your life. You laugh with him the way you used to with me. The look on your face whenever you're with _him_ was the same look you used to have when you were with me! Don't you see, Albus? He's breaking us up! And you're too enamoured with him to even notice! Honestly, if I didn't know for sure, I'd say you were—" She stopped, mid-sentence.

"Were what?" Albus insisted.

"Gay!"

"_What?_" Albus blurted, eyes expanding to a size significantly larger than normal. "I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say you were, I'm just saying that it would look that way to anyone who didn't know you," Mel explained. "And besides, that's not the point!"

He recovered the ability to use words. "Mel, look, I enjoy my friendship with him because I think he's a genuinely nice guy. I am not going to stop being friends with him," he said. He took a further step; he was standing right in front of her now. "But I don't want to break up with you. We've been together for so long, and I'm not going to throw that away just because you can't get along with him."

"You're saying this now, Al, because we're both here, without him, it's easy to. But give it a few days and you're going to be off with Malfoy, leaving me behind—"

"Look, I'm not saying it's not going to be different," he interrupted her. "He wasn't my friend before, now he is. Obviously, things have changed. But what I'm trying to do is fit the two of you together in my life, because I'm not willing to give up either of you."

"He's in love with you, Albus," Mel stated, completely left-field.

Albus blinked and took a step back. "Where did that come from?"

"It's been there for a few weeks now," Mel said. "You just didn't know."

It occurred to Albus that he hadn't yet asked Scorp how long he had liked him for. Suddenly, the curiosity burned him. He wanted to know. "Since when?"

"How should I know?"

"You stole his diary," he accused, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

Mel had the grace to look a little guilty. "I don't know exactly ... a few weeks." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "And I didn't steal his diary; I borrowed it. I was angry and jealous of him, and it was just there." She shrugged. "I had to; I needed to know what his motives were."

She sounded sincere in her own motivations, even if Albus completely disagreed with her actions. It would take years for Albus to forgive her for what she had done; especially since he had seen Scorpius inflicting pain on himself because of it.

"What I'm trying to say is," Mel said. "Malfoy wants you. And he's got it in his head that eventually your little friendship will grow into something more."

"But ... but," Albus floundered, "he knows I'm not ..." _gay,_ his mind finished the sentence for him. Shivers caressed his skin, and his entire body shuddered. The notion had never crossed his mind before in his life. His sexual orientation had never been in question. And now in this short conversation, it had come up twice. Albus shook his head fitfully, as if trying to shake the thought off him.

"He's hoping you are," she said. "And the more you continue your friendship, the more that hope is going to grow."

Albus wasn't sure if Mel was saying those things to scare him out of his friendship with Scorpius, but if she was, it wasn't working.

"He's—apparently—liked me for weeks now and he hasn't done anything. So why would he now? Honestly, I just think he's happy that we're friends; that's all. I don't think he's expecting anything."

"But doesn't it freak you out that a queer boy, who happens to be your best friend, _likes_ you?"

She was expecting him to say _yes_, but Albus said, "No, Mel. It doesn't."

She looked taken back, her bubble burst. She didn't say anything.

"Besides, that's _my_ concern. Scorpius, and whether or not he likes me, is totally my business. What _we_ need to figure out is if you're willing to be my girlfriend in light of that, because I want you to be."

Mel didn't look convinced, or happy. "What about Matt?"

Albus' countenance darkened in an instant—the pleading look in his eyes was replaced by white rage and unbridled detest. "What about him?" he asked; his voice low and grave.

"Are you willing to be with me if I still consider him my friend?"

"After everything he's done to me? No way, Mel. You can't be serious."

Mel blurted, "But isn't it the same with you and Scorpius? You're telling me to keep being your girlfriend despite the fact that I hate your friend! Scorpius has ruined everything for me—"

"But has Scorp punched you in the face? Left you bloody and bruised after attacking you? Humiliated you? Hurt you? Called you names?" Albus yelled. "Mel, it is _not_ the same! Matt's totally different! Why do you persist in being friends with that bastard?"

Mel inhaled and opened her mouth to explode in response, but stopped short, as if she had just forgotten what she was going to say. Albus knew it was because she had no real answer. Eventually, she said, "Because he remembers what our lives were like before Malfoy came into the picture, and he's trying to get it back the same way I am."

Albus shook his head sadly; he understood her, in a twisted sort of way. He knew that the more he got closer to Scorp, the further he pushed Mel away, right into Matt's company. He forced himself to calm down. She had done a lot to hurt him lately, but he had the sense of mind to know that it wasn't all her fault. She was, largely, the victim of his own choices, just trying to chase after the one thing she really wants. _Me_, he thought. "Mel, that's not the answer. Being friends with Matt is just going to tear us apart. If you want our relationship to be what it was, then just tell me and we'll work it out."

Mel dropped her shoulders, looking tired and defeated. "It can never be what it was, Al; not with Malfoy around."

"But I'm willing to give it a try." He stooped his shoulders, putting himself eye level with her. "What about it? Let's give it a try, why not?" He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. "Come on. Christmas is a few weeks away—our first one as a couple. Your birthday is soon, too. I don't want us to be apart for those."

Mel seemed to be wavering on the edge of a fence, swaying to and fro. The slightest breeze could propel her on either side. After a long while, she said, "Okay, Albus. I'll give it a try. But I'm not promising to be civil to Malfoy."

Albus didn't need her to be; he just wanted an okay.

He knew he hadn't forgiven her for everything, and he also knew that he didn't love her as much as he used to; but she was his first, and she held a place inside his heart. The answer to the issue with Matt was still as elusive as mist, but Albus was too tired to continue that train of thought with Mel. He was also, as of yet, still entirely confused about where he stood with Scorpius, or even how deep Scorp's feelings were for him. But that was a stance that would take him a long time to figure out, and Mel would never wait for him for that long. They needed to have had this conversation, and he was glad they did.

But Albus was still disgruntled.

He had thought he would be much more satisfied with the result of their discussion—that he could keep his relationship with her, as well as his friendship with Scorp—but Albus experienced none of that contentment. He was hoping that his problems would feel somewhat resolved; but what remained was the feeling that the end was still out of reach, and that many more decisions would have to be made.

He wasn't completely satisfied. He felt like he still didn't have what he wanted; as if this arrangement was just temporary, and something better was coming.

The question was: what?

-mp-

_A/N: Before you review, asking me, "Why the hell is Albus still with Mel?" allow me a moment to explain something about Albus' character._

_Rest assured that Albus doesn't even really like Mel at this point in the story. The reason why he spoke to Mel as if he still does is because it's a defence mechanism for him. He's not ready to accept the idea of being gay, so in his mind, the only other logical option is to remain with Mel. This is partly to convince himself, and partly to convince everyone else. Yes, he could break up with Mel and continue to only be __friends__ with Scorp, but for him that would one step closer to being gay, and that thought freaks him out. Being with Mel is safe and easy and in the parameters of what he considers to be normal. Remember what Lily said in chapter 25? Albus doesn't deal well with change. _

_The reason I had to explain this here and not in the story itself is because Albus isn't a particularly intuitive person and he wouldn't have the mind space to figure this out on his own. Thus, a commentary was needed._

_Alright, I now give you all permission to abuse me. Bring it on _;)

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Quidditch ... but not without some teen boy hormones, of course. _


	44. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

_A/N: For those of you who got pissed at me for the last chapter, chill. I've got the story and the characters under control. I know what's happening. I know what's __going__ to happen. I know what I wrote and why I wrote it. So just have a little patience with both me and the story. I never promised it would be short and sweet. But I __do__ promise that by hook or by crook, Albus and Scorpius will end up together!_

_For those of you who totally get where I'm at with Albus, thank you. _

-mp-

Chapter 44

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

A week later, and Albus' relationship problems were still as unstable and rickety as the staircase that led to the Divination classroom. In the past seven days, he had been patching up his broken and torn relationship with his girlfriend; dealing with the unsavoury and horrifying announcement that Scorpius and Eamon were apparently _together_; as well as trying to get his Quidditch team in shape for his first game as Captain. Albus was convinced they weren't ready—how could they be when they spent half the time ripping each others' heads off?—but it was now Saturday morning and the Quidditch pitch awaited them.

"You must eat," Scorpius advised, holding out a piece of toast to him.

"We're going to lose."

Scorpius sighed and dropped the hand holding the bread. "Albus Potter, you are _not_ going to lose," he said with clarity and determination.

His efforts to revive Albus' spirits were wasted. Albus stared morosely into his pumpkin juice. "You don't know that. Not only do I have seven Gryffindors to face on the pitch, I've also got half my team wanting nothing more than to _Crucio_ me off my broom. It'll be a wonder I don't die." During their final practice yesterday, Matt hadn't said a word to him at all; hadn't even looked at him. But he supposed there was mercy in the fact that Matt wanted to Quidditch Cup as much as he did. Having Merrick and Raymond as his allies was also a big help.

"You won't die, you big drama queen," Scorpius said with a smirk. "The worst that could happen is you lose."

Albus stared at him. "'_The worst?_'" he repeated. "Scorp, it would be suicide! I may as write my own eulogy now. Merlin, if James wins, my life's over. I'll never be able to speak to him again!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you'd think it was the end of the world! I don't claim to understand Quidditch, but Eamon told me that even if you _did_ lose—"

"I don't much care about what your _boyfriend_ thinks," Albus interrupted, feeling his stomach lurch uncomfortably when he said the b-word.

Scorpius shut his mouth swiftly, and Albus inwardly winced at the harshness behind his words. He couldn't help it though! One mention of Eamon bloody Hudson and his mind would go insane with anger, his fingers would twitch, and a million and one hexes would come to mind. He didn't bother apologising to Scorpius, even if the blond didn't look too happy with him.

"I better go," Albus muttered, gulped down the rest of his pumpkin juice and hastily stood up to leave. He stopped before he made any further movements and turned to Scorpius. "You're coming to the game right?"

Scorpius dimpled, seeming to have forgotten Albus' outburst. "You already predicted it, remember? _Go Albus_?"

His insides felt immediately warm. "Yeah ... I did, didn't I?" he said, a feeling of pride and happiness coming upon him from nowhere. It felt good to know Scorp would be there; and it meant more knowing that he couldn't stand the sport in the first place.

"You should go," Scorpius encouraged with a warm smile. "But not before you get rid of that ridiculous orange moustache you've sprouted."

Albus frowned and waited for further explanation. Scorpius grabbed a napkin and reaching forward, he carefully wiped Albus' upper lip.

Albus' heart beat shot up faster than the Snitch as Scorpius came to within centimetres of his own face. This close, he could see the silver flecks in his eyes and smell the subtle fragrance he had put on. Albus had to close his eyes—he felt his head spinning. All his senses were turned on and hyper aware of every one of Scorpius' movements. He didn't even care that he probably looked like a fool with his pumpkin-coloured moustache; all he could think about was that Scorpius was standing _so close._

It took all of five seconds, but it felt like a year to Albus. When Scorpius pulled away, he opened his eyes again and could see the white napkin was stained with leftover pumpkin juice. "Thanks," he said in a gush of air.

He noticed that Scorp's normally pale cheeks were flushed with colour. "No problem," he replied with an equally unsteady breath. He bit his lip—a mannerism of his that Albus was steadily becoming enamoured in. He couldn't take his eyes off Scorpius' lips.

"Oi, Potter!" Merrick Sims called from the Great Hall entrance. "You coming?"

Albus blinked and stepped away. "Y-Yeah, mate! I'll be there!" he yelled in response. Lowering his voice again, he spoke to Scorpius, "I better ..." He gestured vaguely in the direction of the door.

Scorpius smiled again. "Good luck, Captain."

In a daze, Albus grinned in response and rushed out the door, knowing Scorp was watching him leave.

The journey down to the pitch passed as in a dream; Albus couldn't remember how he got to the Changing Rooms. One minute he was in the Great Hall, the next he was strapping his knee and elbow pads in place. The other six boys were already there, preparing their own gear in near silence, which lasted for an extended period of time. Eventually, with a quick _Tempus_ charm that revealed the game would begin shortly, he cast a glance around the room to observe his team. Merrick and Ray were exchanging a few words to each other, and Albus was happy to know they were discussing the Reverse Pass manoeuvre. Matt and Paul were in the corner near the showers, strapping on their gloves, with their backs turned deliberately to Albus. His two Beaters, Crispin and Bryce, were solemnly polishing their bats to allow maximal power during a swing. All in all, the scene before him was a sombre one, at best. Albus exhaled deeply—as Captain, a pre-game speech was required of him; but to this lot, it wouldn't be easy.

He cleared his throat. "Alright, boys," he began. Slowly, the six of them turned to give him attention. Matt, Albus noticed, was the last to face him. He swallowed. "I won't make this long and cheesy—" (Matt scoffed loudly) –"but we're about to get onto that pitch in front of the entire school, and everyone expects us to be a team. Now I'm aware that half of you want me dead, and believe me, the feeling is entirely mutual," he paused to stare at Matt, "but for the love of the game and the Cup, can we just agree to forget about everything else and play the game like we mean it?" He looked at his team and saw determination written on their faces. They wanted it as well. "We can beat Gryffindor; I know we can. We can fly faster, think quicker, pass the Quaffle better, hit the Bludgers harder and we can damn well play Quidditch better than they can. We may not have had as many practices as them, but ... trust in your instincts ..." he advised. Then, allowing a small smirk to appear on his, Albus channelled as much of his Slytherin nature as possible; "and do anything to make sure we bloody well win, because Gryffindor is going down."

"Amen," Ray agreed loudly, causing a few chortles out of them.

"Let's do this," Albus said.

As one, they grabbed their brooms and marched down the tunnel in their team formation, towards the pitch. As they got closer, Albus heard the cheers of the Hogwarts student body as they filled up the stands, ready to support their team. His mind instantly went to Scorpius, and he couldn't stop the smile on his face, knowing that he would be there. He mentally pictured a small speech bubble emerging from his friend's mouth with the words, _'Go Albus!'_ written in it.

They rounded the final corner and Albus saw, at the end of the tunnel, the bright green of the Quidditch pitch beckoning him closer, inviting him to play. The sounds of the crowd increased exponentially, and despite the chaos of his love life, despite hating Eamon Hudson, and despite the animosity that existed between him and his Keeper, this was still his first ever Quidditch game as Captain—against his own brother, as well—and the rush of excitement and adrenaline inside him overwrote all his other concerns.

This was Quidditch.

His sport.

His passion.

And nothing could ever compete with the feeling he got when he was in his element.

The Slytherin Quidditch team reached the end of the tunnel and walked out onto the pitch. It hit Albus in one go: the smell of the grass, the sounds of the students cheering, the feel of his beloved Nova, clutched in the firm grip of his dragonhide gloves. It was glorious, and Albus actually felt light-headed.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear baby brother."

Albus smirked and faced his brother—no, his _enemy_—who was dressed in the maroon and gold of Gryffindor. Albus felt pride in his own silver and green, loving his uniform, and especially the small label in the upper right of his chest that read: Captain.

"Ready to lose?" he asked, staring his older brother down.

James smiled at him, as if in pity. "Oh dear, you seem to have it in your head that you'll win." He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"Now, now, boys, none of that," Madame Avery, the Quidditch instructor and referee, said, coming in between the two Captains. James and Albus took a step back from each other, but their gazes remained unbroken. "Alright, shake hands, Potter and—" she stopped, realising how silly she sounded. "Well ... you know what I mean."

They may have been about to wage war, but Albus and James exchanged a small grin with each other. _Potter vs. Potter._ It sounded almost comical. Their dad would have been so proud, had he not been stuck in some stupid work meeting. Albus knew he had wanted to come, but he had written to both he and James and offered his apologies. Whatever. It didn't matter now.

He and James grasped hands and immediately tensed their respective biceps, trying to strangle the life out of each others' fingers. It hurt, but there was no way Albus would let it show in his face. He maintained his smirk.

Distantly, Albus heard someone—he had no idea who—commentate the start of the proceedings. He heard his name called out, along with James', as they performed the traditional handshake.

"Alright, alright," the no-nonsense referee said, pulling their hands apart. "Now, keep it clean and safe, boys."

"Of course, Madame Avery," James said, complacently.

"Would you expect anything less from us?" Albus asked casually, copying his brother's smug look.

A cross look shadowed her face as she pinched her lips together. "Let's begin," she said swiftly. "Take to the air!"

Fourteen brooms rose simultaneously. Far below him, Albus saw Madame Avery bend down and reach for the clasp that held the Snitch. She released it. Albus' greedy eyes were able to follow it for a second, before the golden blur flitted out of sight, hiding until its capture. The Bludgers were catapulted out next, and out of his peripherals, Albus saw Crispin and Bryce grasp their bats tighter. Finally, Madame Avery picked up the red Quaffle, ready to throw it up. Albus bent lower on his broom—so did the thirteen other players. Every muscle he had contracted, as he held his breath.

This was it; his very first game.

And then: "The Quaffle is released! The game begins!"

The pitch sprung into action.

-mp-

_ [Ten minutes earlier]_

Andrea and Claire were surprised to see Scorpius at the game; he could tell by their faces. While making room for him on the back row of the Slytherin stands next to him, they couldn't help but stare.

It was a minute before Andrea spoke. "You being here wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Mr Potter would it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I just thought I'd broaden my horizons; get to know the sport that the entire Wizarding World loves," he said vaguely, not making eye contact, choosing instead to watch Madame Avery and a random Ravenclaw student carry a big wooden box onto the middle of the pitch. He looked around for the Slytherin team—namely, Albus—but they weren't out yet.

"Mmm, yes, I'm sure," Andrea said, smirking evilly. "And my father is the Muggle Prime Minister. Scorpius, you hate Quidditch."

"I don't _hate_ it," he amended quickly. "I've just never been interested."

"But now you are," Claire put in.

"Perhaps."

"Because of Albus," she prodded further.

"Oh would you hush?" he hissed, knowing that he could never deny it. Below them, Madam Avery opened the big box, but it was facing away from, so Scorpius couldn't see inside.

"What's the box for?"

Andrea followed his line of sight, before sending him an incredulous look. "Oh, Merlin, you know nothing about Quidditch, do you?"

"Like you can speak!" Scorpius said. "All you care about it how well the uniforms fit the players!"

"Which is exactly what you'll be looking for as well!" Claire said happily. "Except you'll be focusing more on Albus."

"Enlighten me, what does your boyfriend think about you perving on Albus?" Andrea asked.

Scorpius sighed. Eamon's face flashed in his mind. "He's not my boyfriend," he said, knowing that Eamon would readily disagree. Even Albus suspected they were an item. Scorpius had been too stunned to correct him that morning at breakfast; Albus' sudden burst of anger at the mere mention of the Ravenclaw taking precedence in his head. "He's just ..."

"Your friend with benefits?"

Scorpius flushed pink. "No! Andrea! Sometimes I wonder if your mind never leaves the gutter."

Andrea lifted her palms up in innocence. "Your relationship troubles are far too juicy to ignore. I'm just reaping the benefits of being the best friend of a gay boy who is in anguish, torn between two much bigger, more muscled specimens of the male form—"

"Are you really as pathetic as they say?"

Andrea smacked him on the arm.

"AND HERE THEY COME!—GRRRRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius almost jumped out of his skin as the voice of a student he wouldn't be able to identify boomed out through the dozens of megaphones scattered around the stadium.

Scorpius, along with ever other student, stood up to watch.

The moment Albus stepped onto the stadium, his heart jumped to his mouth. He hadn't actually seen Albus in his full Quidditch uniform ever since realising he was in love with him; and the sight of him now—dressed in his Quidditch attire, Captain of his team, long mahogany broom clutched in his hand, hair already looking windswept—had Scorpius' mouth going dry.

Albus looked _oh-so-fine_.

Of course, they were a fair way up from ground-level, and Scorpius knew that if were face to face with Albus, he would probably swoon. He could almost imagine the focused and determined look that was sure to be making his green eyes crackle with energy; as well as his lopsided grin as he tried to treat everything casually. Besides him, the two girls were giggling their heart out, but Scorpius paid them no attention.

Dimly, he saw Albus shake hands with his brother, before mounting his broom and lift up in the air with expert ease. Albus was as comfortable on his broom as he was at breathing.

With another cacophonous announcement from the commentator, the game began. The players began to dart around like little flies, swirls of maroon and green blurring through the sky like colourful spells and charms.

Scorpius cared little for the actual game. He couldn't take his eyes off Albus, and he was glad he had declined Eamon's invitation to sit next to him in the Ravenclaw stands during the game. Eamon likely wouldn't have appreciated Scorpius' almost fanatical fascination with Albus, but it couldn't be stopped.

Albus was on fire and Scorpius wanted to be burned.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: The game continues..._


	45. SnitchSeeking Slytherin

_A/N: Hey guys, if you want a better written commentary on Albus' character and reasons why he's making decisions that's getting you frustrated, then go and read the review written by __Demitria Miriam__ for Ch44. I didn't ask her to do it, but she did and I think she did a brilliant job_ =)

Chapter 45

**Snitch-Seeking Slytherin**

A quarter of an hour later, Andrea and Claire stood up. "Well, we're heading off. See you later, Scorpius!"

He looked at them in alarm. "But it's not over yet!" he said, pointing out to the pitch where, sure enough, the flying blurs of the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were still battling it out. Neither Albus nor the Gryffindor Seeker had caught the Snitch yet, though there was a moment a few minutes ago when Albus performed a death-defying dive and Scorpius had nearly screamed in terror. It had been an act, because when he—finally—pulled out of the dive _inches_ above the grass, he was smiling like a fool, and Scorpius had released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Stupid boy.

Andrea rolled her eyes at him. "_Now_ who's obsessed with Quidditch?" she said pointedly. "Besides, you said so yourself: we're only here because we're interested in how well the uniforms sit on the players. Now that we've finished ogling like a pair of shameless teenage witches, we're heading off."

Claire butted in, "Gladrags has bought out a new catalogue and I'm dying to look through it!" she explained. "You should come! The new men's winter fashion is to _die_ for!"

It was tempting, Scorpius admitted, he _was_ in dire need for a new pair of semi-casual trousers; but it was nowhere near as tempting as watching Albus on his broom. "Next time, girls. Sorry."

Andrea grinned. "That's fine. When Slytherin wins and you give Albus his celebratory snog, you'll tell us all about it, yeah?"

Scorpius went red. "Wha—snog? I don't ... that's not ... that won't ... oh, shut up."

Claire and Andrea giggled like children. "Bye, Scorpius!" they both bid before descending the staircase and leaving a blushing Scorpius behind, who was still picturing what it would be like to kiss Albus.

_ Snap out of it, _he reprimanded himself.

He turned back to the game just as Matt Morion failed to stop the red ball as it sailed through the centre hoop. He groaned inwardly as the Gryffindor stands erupted in praise at the impressive goal James, head Chaser and Captain, had just scored. The score stood at 50-40, with Gryffindor possessing the marginal lead. Scorpius knew Albus must be furious. His eyes searched for him and immediately found him flying near Matt and yelling angrily at him for not paying enough attention. Matt flipped him the finger and shouted something back. Scorpius didn't hear it, but he would wager that it probably rhymed with "duck cough." Albus didn't look phased and flew away from him, resuming his search for the elusive Snitch. Scorpius was proud that he retaliated no further, knowing that he was almost certainly itching to. In any case, Scorpius had his wand with him, just in case any unseemly fight erupted between the two boys.

The game went through a few nail-biting moments after that, and the lead wavered undecidedly between the two teams, and still, Albus was no closer to catching the Snitch. The look on his face was one of determination and frustration in equal measure—the Gryffindor Seeker had decided to stick to Albus like a leech, annoying him immensely, Scorpius knew. In an attempt to shake her off, he tried a few more increasingly terrifying and dangerous dives that had Scorpius gripping his wand like a lifeline.

His attention was so caught up in the action, he never noticed the small, portly old wizard that joined him on the back row of the Slytherin stands.

"Hello."

Scorpius jumped in fright and turned to the bespectacled, balding man, whose owl-like eyes were blinking jovially at him. "Hello?" he replied unsurely, trying to determine whether he knew this man at all. He didn't.

"Fascinating game isn't it?" the man asked, nodding his head in the direction of the match.

Scorpius nodded. "Yes ... yes it is," he said, looking at the wizard in confusion.

A minute passed. Scorpius thought it was incredibly awkward, but the old man was smiling cheerfully, as if sitting next to a random stranger during a Hogwarts Quidditch match was no more unusual than brushing one's teeth.

"Forgive me," the man said eventually. He turned to Scorpius. "Percival Ipsworth, avid Quidditch fan," he introduced, thrusting out his hand.

Scorpius blinked, but extended his hand nonetheless. "Scorpius Malfoy, er ... Slytherin student."

"Do you like Quidditch, m'boy?" Mr Ipsworth asked, leaning closer to Scorpius, staring owlishly.

Under his fervent gaze, Scorpius felt like he was being cross-examined. "I suppose," he said, bending the truth a little. He decided he needed to add a little more information, and thus said, "I'm here supporting my friend."

Mr Ipsworth smiled broadly and gazed out onto the field, as if trying to determine who Scorpius meant. "Who is that?"

"Albus Potter, the Slytherin Seeker," he answered. "And Captain," he added, knowing Albus would want him to add that extra label onto his name. Scorpius smiled inwardly; Albus was so proud in his Quidditch position. And rightly so; he was a natural.

Mr Ipsworth seemed to share his opinion. "Oh, a marvellous young talent, he is. Such a promising young Seeker."

"Do you support Slytherin, then, Mr Ipsworth?" Scorpius asked, curious, still unclear as to who the wizard was, or why he was here.

"I'm a supporter of anyone with extraordinary skills, like your friend," he said, somewhat mysteriously, keeping his eyes glued to the action of the game.

Scorpius turned to watch also. Albus was circling the pitch, higher than anyone else, the Gryffindor Seeker having abandoned her tactic of following him. His eyes were narrowed, his face set in fortitude, Seeking with all his focus.

He was near enough for both Scorpius and Mr Ipsworth to hear him yell, "Rockwell! Sims! Peters! Hawkskead Formation! Now!"

Scorpius didn't have a clue what the Hawkshead Formation was, but his ageing companion seemed to know, who almost rose out of his seat in excitement, watching enthusiastically.

Like a perfectly performed dance manoeuvre, Albus whipped his team into shape and within seconds, he—the Seeker—was leading an arrowhead pattern with his Chasers, flying with a single-minded determination toward the goal. With all the skill and effectiveness of a blade cutting through water, their formation pierced through the heart of the melee. They gained control of the red ball—the Quaffle, Scorpius suspected, was its name—and before Gryffindor could concoct a counter-attack, Merrick Sims shot past the Keeper, letting the ball sail effortlessly through the left hoop.

Slytherin erupted in cheers, so did Scorpius. He was on his feet and clapping with enthusiasm, cheering for Albus and his brilliance in pulling off such a move. The Slytherin Captain returned to his post above the rest of the game, searching once more, but Scorpius could see the smug grin on his face. Scorpius smiled. Albus was fully aware of his skill, the little show-off.

With Slytherin now in the lead, Scorpius sat back down, and turned to Mr Ipsworth. "If you want extraordinary skills, sir, then Albus is your man," he said.

"Indeed, indeed," the balding wizard agreed, chuckling merrily. "That was a perfectly executed Hawkshead! He is to be commended." He nodded, keeping his large eyes on Albus.

Scorpius smiled in return. "Excuse me, sir," he said, the curiosity getting the better of him. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here in the first place?"

Mr Ipsworth waved his hand vaguely and casually said, "Oh that's neither here nor there, lad. I just enjoy a good Quidditch game when the opportunity arises."

He offered no further explanation and Scorpius decided to not pursue the topic. If Mr Ipsworth wanted him to know, he would say so. They settled into a comfortable silence.

For the next few minutes, Slytherin scored twice more—though neither of the goals was nearly as impressive as the one Albus initiated—and Gryffindor scored one. The Beaters of either team, meanwhile, had entered into a two-on-two match of their own, constantly aiming to hit the Bludgers at each other in anger. Albus had eventually got hold of their separate game and reprimanded his two Beaters swiftly, telling them to play sensibly. They had obeyed, though grudgingly, and Albus continued his job as Seeker, becoming increasingly agitated.

During one of his loops around the pitch, when Albus neared the Slytherin stands, Scorpius stood up impulsively, caught in a random moment of bravery—or insanity, he wasn't sure—cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled, "Go Albus!", in exact imitation of Albus' drawing.

Hundreds of Slytherin heads—including Albus'—swivelled back to look at him, but Scorpius didn't have the energy to feel embarrassed, not when Albus' smile was brighter than the sun and directed solely at Scorpius. In that split-second, Albus' attention was diverted off the game and Scorpius knew he was right at the centre of Albus' world. And oh, what a glorious place it was. It lasted for a few seconds, before Albus could no longer afford to sacrifice any more time. He returned to the game, and Scorpius could not have felt happier.

"There's no denying who you're supporting, is there?" Mr Ipsworth asked, laughing when Scorpius' face blushed pink. "It's alright! I think it's fabulous!"

"He deserves it. Granted, I haven't seen many Quidditch matches before, but in the one's I've attended, Albus has far outshone any other players. They were wise in making him Captain, this year. I think we stand an excellent chance at winning the Quidditch Cup," Scorpius extolled, more than happy to sing Albus' praise. He was in an exceedingly good mood, after all. It was amazing what one of Albus' smiles did to his spirit.

Mr Ipsworth chuckled. "If he keeps up that sort of game, I don't doubt it."

"Oh, he will, sir," Scorpius said. "When it comes to Quidditch, Albus is more determined than anyone you could meet."

"Indeed, indeed ..." Mr Ipsworth said, grinning vaguely, as if lost in thought.

Suddenly, the mood in the stadium changed drastically. It was as if everyone was holding their breath collectively, and Scorpius instinctively knew the game was about to end.

He stood and saw Albus performing another of his theatrical dives, only this time, he wasn't smiling. He had seen the Snitch and was flying after it with all the speed he could muster. He was _fast_. Scorpius' heart leapt to his mouth in fear.

_Pleasedon'tlethimgethurt, _he thought immediately, eyes glued to the Albus' pursuit.

The Gryffindor Seeker was a few body lengths behind him and was no real threat. It was only Albus and the Snitch, and the whole of Hogwarts watching him.

The ground was getting closer and closer. Scorpius' heart was beating faster and faster.

Albus wasn't going to let up. He kept going, arm outstretched, seemingly oblivious to the grass that was approaching him faster than could ever be safe.

"Pull up, Al, pull up," Scorpius muttered frantically.

But he wasn't going to; not without the Snitch. Albus was determined, ready to put his life on the line for the stupid golden ball.

Just as Scorpius was ready to rip his hair out, the ground _centimetres _away from the diving Seeker, Albus righted his broom.

"ALBUS POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

He'd done it.

Slytherin _exploded_.

Scorpius screamed in joy, pride for his best friend radiating out of him.

Albus circled the pitch once more, in celebration, holding the Snitch up high for anyone to see. The clear victor. The smile on both his and Scorpius' face could have stretched for miles. Merrick and Raymond joined him in his victory lap. Scorpius glanced at Matt, who was, surprisingly, smiling, but unwilling to join in to the celebrations. When Albus neared the Slytherin supporters, the cheer increased to deafening status, and Scorpius contributed as much as his lungs would allow.

"ALBUS! ALBUS! ALBUS!" rose the chant, higher than the stands, so that everyone would hear the name of the Seeker. Still with the Snitch in his hands, Albus flew right up to the Slytherin students, holding out his free hand to accept high-fives and pats on the back from his adoring fans. He was lapping it up with ease, and loving the spotlight.

Albus flew further up the stands towards Scorpius, grinning crazily at him.

Scorpius lost the ability to breathe and the sight of him. Albus looked incredible, and he was coming towards him! Scorpius fixed his eyes on him.

Albus stopped to hover right in front of Scorpius, with the world's biggest smile on his face. He extended the hand that was holding the Snitch to Scorpius. "For you," he said simply.

Everyone was watching raptly; Scorpius didn't care. He was sure he had never loved Albus as much as he did in that moment. With shaky hands, he reached up. Their hands touched and Scorpius swore sparks were flying off them. Albus passed the small ball on to Scorpius and for the first time in his life, he was holding the Snitch.

He looked at Albus, certain that all his adoration and admiration was shining out of his eyes, but Scorpius didn't care about that either. Albus deserved it all. "You were incredible, Al," he said with all his heart.

"This one was for you, Scorp."

Scorpius' heart soared in complete joy. Albus then quickly winked at him before pulling up and away, joining the rest of his team down on the grass. Scorpius, in the meantime, was in a daze, the image of Albus' happy face and smile flashing in his mind. Eventually, people began to make their way down to pitch-level, the Slytherins singing chants to celebrate their victory.

"That's some gift, there," Mr Ipsworth said merrily, pointing at the Snitch in Scorpius' hands. Scorpius looked down at it. Its tiny wings were fluttering lazily, tickling his fingers and palm. "He must be quite a friend."

Scorpius laughed. "He is," he agreed. "Best person I know."

"Well come on then, let's go congratulate them!" the wizard suggested, getting up and joining the queue waiting to descend the stairs.

The journey down passed in a blur for Scorpius who couldn't get the image of Albus, flushed, energised and sweaty, out of his head. Before he knew it, they were amongst a small rabble of Slytherins surrounding the team, asking all sorts of questions. Scorpius wanted to get to Albus, but couldn't. He and Mr Ipsworth remained on the outskirts.

Eventually, Madam Avery and Professor Slughorn—the head of their House who had been congratulating Albus and inviting him to join some sort of special club of his—demanded that all the students return back to the castle and leave the team in peace to freshen up. The students groaned as one but obeyed the teachers.

"Party in the Common Room!" someone in the retreating horde called out. It was received with a loud cheer. Scorpius knew he wouldn't be sleeping until much later tonight.

"Albus!" he called for his attention. "Albus!"

Albus turned and his face split into a grin. "Scorp!" he said, running towards the blond. "Did you see it? Did you see it?"

Scorpius laughed. "Of course I did, you prat! You were brilliant." His smile died somewhat when Mel appeared from behind Albus. Her hair was in pigtails—one side was decorated in red ribbons, the other green. She looked like a Christmas decoration.

She made eye contact with him but Scorpius couldn't distinguish her emotions towards him. He imagined she couldn't be too happy at the moment, considering the fact that the Snitch was still fluttering in _his_ hand, and not hers. He forced himself to ignore their silent war; this was Albus' moment.

"Oh man, the feeling when I caught the Snitch. It was awesome!" Albus gushed out, eyes wide with glee, clearly reliving the moment.

"It certainly was, Mr Potter. An excellent victory!" Mr Ipsworth spoke up, clapping his hands twice. Scorpius had forgotten he was even there. He turned to look at him, as did Albus, Mel, Madam Avery, Professor Slughorn and the rest of the team who were still there.

"Pardon me, sir," Professor Slughorn said, and then asked the question on everyone's mind. "But who are you?"

The merry wizard smiled broadly and Scorpius felt like the question would finally be answered. "My name is Percival Ipsworth, and I am a talent scout for Puddlemere United." He rounded on Albus' shocked face. "And we've got our eye on you, young Albus."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus gets an offer he can't refuse, while Scorpius (wait for it...) stands up for himself!_


	46. Say What You Need To Say

Chapter 46

**Say What You Need To Say**

Albus dropped his jaw, while shivers prickled his skin. He stared at Mr Ipsworth in shock. Did this man just say—?

"From time to time, we visit different Wizarding schools to observe any new rising talents for the game, and I was sent here, to Hogwarts. We were told there were some skilful young wizards and witches here, and you, Albus, were one of them." Mr Ipsworth smiled broadly, rubbing his hands together in delight and looking at Albus as if he had just found the answer to all his troubles. He then turned to Scorpius and patted him on the shoulder. "It was pure luck that I found myself sitting beside this young man, who couldn't stop singing your praises, Albus," he said.

Albus looked at Scorpius who was suddenly blushing madly. He couldn't believe it. Scorpius, who never enjoyed Quidditch in his life, who knew so little about the game, had just given him the best opportunity he would ever receive. "Scorp," he said, shaking his head in amazement, a smile tugging at his lips. He hated to see what Mel's reaction was, so he didn't turn her way. Even still, Albus swore he felt her bristling next to him.

"Of course, I didn't want to tell him who I was, lest his opinions about you became falsely exaggerated. That didn't stop him from trying to find out, though, did it," Mr Ipsworth chuckled. "Good head on his shoulder, this one. And one of your biggest fans, if I may say so, Mr Potter," he said.

Scorpius' cheeks had bloomed into a brilliant pink, and Albus was overcome with an urge to hug him. That would have to wait until later. "Mr Ipsworth ... sir ... I—"

"I saw your talent, Albus, and you were brilliant. Quidditch comes natural to you, yes?"

Albus nodded frantically. "It's my life, sir. I love it. I wish I were playing all the time." He tried to express in words how much he loved Quidditch, but his mind was going blank. There weren't enough words, or enough time to begin to convince anyone.

Mr Ipsworth seemed to notice his franticness and laughed. "Of course, of course. Imagine how much better you would be if you _were_ playing all the time," the wizard said with a twinkle in his eye. Albus swallowed. Just what was he saying? "Albus, I am a Quidditch scout and I see young wizards like you all the time, desperate to play the game they love. But very rarely do I see young men who _deserve_ to pursue such a career; those whose talents are really something to boast about. And you, Albus, are one of those young men. You've a clear head, steady grip, sharp mind, and so well focused on the task. To top it off, you're a natural leader; you know how to lead your team, not only to encourage them, but to discipline them when they need it," he said. "Its talent like yours that Puddlemere Untied wants."

The ability to breathe abandoned Albus. Happiness, unbridled and unprecedented happiness, ballooned inside him and Albus thought he wouldn't be able to contain his joy. This wasn't a dream; this was happening. Mr Ipsworth was here, offering him a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to play Quidditch professionally. Albus wanted to shout, run around, dance like a fool, and smile so that his grin would stretch across the ocean. He wanted to jump on his Nova and race around the pitch till his head spun, jump into the Great Lake, drink Butterbeer until it came out of his nose, because _bloody hell_, his dreams were coming true!

"Sir ... this is ... unbelievable ... I can't ..." Albus was panting, as if he had just run from his dormitory. "Thank you so much."

Mr Ipsworth seemed to be having a ball. "Don't thank me!" he said. "Thank your friend here!" He slapped Scorpius hard on the shoulder, who was actually pushed forward by the force. He righted himself immediately. "If it weren't for him, I doubt I would have received the same opinion of you I have now. What was it you said ..." He looked at Scorpius "Ah yes, _extraordinary skills_ ... _far outshining any other players_ ... _more determined than anyone else_ ..." Mr Ipsworth chortled. "An excellent résumé!"

Albus stared in disbelief at Scorpius, who seemed to have developed a permanent rosy hue to his cheeks. Despite his constant blushing though, he was looking at Albus was pride and admiration on his eyes, clearly declaring that Scorpius knew Albus deserved this chance. Albus didn't have the right words to thank him.

To his surprise, Professor Slughorn spoke next. "Well, this is indeed a marvellous honour, Albus!" He turned to Mr Ipsworth. "But what of his schooling? He is only sixteen; not yet an adult. He has one more year left."

Albus felt like hitting Slughorn. If the choice was between NEWTS exams and professional Quidditch ... well, it wasn't much of a choice. But, he supposed, it _was_ a valid question. His parents would want to know, for certain.

Mr Ipsworth chuckled and went on to explain that Albus would be expected to finish his seventh year of school, while spending a few weekends and holidays until he graduated training with the reserve team at Puddlemere United so that the coaches and managers could make their final decision on whether or not they wanted Albus on their team. "This, of course, would only be after we have your consent," he explained, to which Albus nodded so enthusiastically, he thought his neck would snap. If all went well—that is, if the managers liked what they saw—then Albus would begin training with Puddlemere's First Squad in the position of their reserve Seeker. "But you _must_ have completed your NEWTS, young Albus," he said with a chuckle when Albus' smile deflated a fraction. "Now I imagine you would like to speak with your parents about this, eh? There's no rush. You should discuss it with them in your own timing, and let us know by the start of next year. What say you?"

Albus could just imagine the expression on his father's face when he sprung the news on them. James' too! He'd probably have kittens! Albus would treasure the moment with glee. "I say _yes_. A hundred times, _yes_."

-mp-

After Albus had agreed, Mr Ipsworth had written a letter to Albus' parents explaining everything he had just told Albus, signing off at the bottom with his miniscule scratchy signature, right next to the impressive navy blue emblem of Puddlemere United. He had bid Albus goodbye and left not long after. Clutching the letter in a tight grip, Albus and his entourage had trudged up to the castle, where the victory party was already in full swing.

The Common Room was overcrowded—full of students, not Professors, Albus noted happily as he accepted a large cup of Butterbeer from a wimpy looking third-year who was gazing at him as if he was Merlin incarnate. He chugged the drink down and upon emptying the cup, he recognised the heightened presence of alcohol in the liquid as it burned down his throat. He silently thanked whoever it was that had the presence of mind to bring alcohol to the party. He grabbed a second, and then third, cup and downed them in quick succession, determined to have as much fun as possible.

He was surrounded by Slytherins eagerly asking him questions.

"Albus, how did it feel?"

"Brilliant," he answered.

"You were awesome, Albus!"

"I know," he replied.

"When you were in the Wronski ... I thought you were going to die ... but then, _boom_! You had the Snitch!"

"I was there, Appleby, I know." Smugness was radiating off him like odorous fumes, but Albus was basking in it. Nothing could stop him today.

"You know, if you were any more modest, you'd become a doormat," Scorpius said with a small frown.

But Albus could read his friend, and he knew Scorpius was faking his foul mood. He grinned at Scorpius. "But a very handsome doormat," he said. "And one that can catch the Snitch with its eyes closed."

The tips of Scorpius' mouth curled up into one of his typical smirks. "You are incorrigible," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Albus placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder to steady himself a bit. "Scorp, I'm tipsy, it's late, I've just caught the Snitch, and been offered to play professionally. Now is not the time to be using ten-syllable words like incom ... incourage ... incred ..." Albus shook his hand vaguely. "You know what I mean."

Scorpius snorted. "Incorrigable," he repeated.

"There you go again! Someone get him a drink! He's too sober!" he called, cupping a hand around his mouth for theatrics.

Scorpius laughed, slapping Albus' hand down. "Shhh! I don't want one. I want to keep perfectly sensible." He held up the cup of plain old Butterbeer in his hand as proof.

"Like you were when you were calling my name in the middle of the game?" he asked, winking at Scorpius. "_Go Albus!_" he mimicked. "I loved it! You should scream my name more often!"

Scorpius spat out the Butterbeer he had just sipped, and coughed violently, going instantly red in the face.

Albus jumped in alarm and patted him on the back. "You alright, Scorp?"

"Y-yeah ... m'fine. Sorry about that," he said quickly, not quite making eye contact with him. He then quickly moved away in search of a napkin.

Albus shrugged, watching him go; he had probably swallowed too much of the stuff in one go.

"Albus!" a female voice yelled. "Albus!"

He swivelled and saw his sister pushing through the crowd to get to him, waving at him frantically. Her free hand was holding onto Mel, who was behind her. After the meeting with Mr Ipsworth, Mel had bid him farewell and headed to the Gryffindor Tower, claiming she needed to freshen up. She had promised to join in on the party later on. And now here she was.

She flashed a smile at Albus, but he could tell it didn't quite reach her eyes. He also noted, with satisfaction, that any Gryffindor paraphernalia that she and Lily had worn for the game was removed. Mel still had her green ribbon, while Lily had a tiny silver and green pompom on the band of her ponytail.

"My Gryffindor girls!" he greeted loudly and flamboyantly—courtesy of the alcohol that was pleasantly sizzling his veins. He reached to put arm around either of them. "My condolences to your House. They played valiantly," he acknowledged. Then he grinned maliciously. "But it wasn't enough to stop them from sucking."

Lily laughed, obviously not phased to belong to the losing team, and leaned up to give Albus a kiss on his cheek. "You were brilliant, Alby. I'm proud of you."

Albus dropped his macho act to smile warmly at Lily. On his other side, Mel smiled at him with the same almost-there-but-not-quite smile. He frowned at her. "Are you okay, Mel?" he asked, conscious of the fact their relationship was still unsteady at best.

She exhaled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You should enjoy your party. Lily's right, you were pretty amazing."

Albus smiled and reached down to peck her on the lips. "Thanks, Mel." Then he straightened. "You two need to get some drinks. Honestly, this Butterbeer-slash-alcohol concoction is wicked."

Someone on the other side of the room called out, "Albus! Come tell us again how you caught the Snitch!"

Albus grinned wildly. "Duty calls, ladies," he said, whisking away to a group of fifth-year boys, including his Beaters, who were waiting for him to re-enact the glorious moment.

-mp-

It took Scorpius far longer than it should have to find napkins, having to weave through the dozens of bodies packed in the Common Room like sardines. It didn't help, also, that he had almost bumped into Matt and Paul Rockwell, who were standing in a corner with a few other boys Scorpius didn't know. They were enjoying some of the alcoholic drink Albus was fond of, and thankfully, that was enough to divert their attention off ruining the night.

He reached down to pick up a napkin to wipe his mouth after having spit out his drink. He shook his head in amusement. Honestly, half the time Albus probably paid no attention to the things he said, oblivious to the suggestive undercurrent of his words. _Scream his name, _Scorpius mused. Undeniable images popped up in Scorpius' head and he fought to keep his head secure. Now wasn't the time.

He turned around to find Albus again when he bumped into the last person he ever wanted to see on the face of the earth.

Melissa.

They stared at each other, at a loss for what to say. They hadn't really seen each other—let alone spoken—since she had stolen his diary during their study session, and the animosity between them was simmering, even more so now because Albus was still very much in both their lives. The painful reminder that she was still Albus' girlfriend tugged at his heart. After the Halloween Party, there had been a moment when Scorpius had thought Albus would break up with Mel. He had underestimated his friend's feelings for her. Obviously, he still loved her enough to be with her despite what a bitch she had been to Scorpius.

She was staring at him now with an inexpressive face, but Scorpius was positive she was itching to strangle him.

Mel spoke first, and her question was obviously a very calculated and deliberate one. "How's Eamon?"

Scorpius grounded his teeth together. Typical of Mel to bring up the one thing Albus hated about Scorpius' life. "He's fine," he answered, not giving anything away.

"Shame he couldn't be here," she said in a voice that would be otherwise quite pleasant, betraying nothing of her ill will towards him. "But I suppose he wouldn't want to witness the way his _boyfriend_ is draping himself all over another boy like a slut."

Scorpius clenched his fist, and remained quiet. _Don't do anything stupid_, he chanted to himself silently.

Mel gave him a pitied look; false, though, it was. "He does know about your feelings for Albus, doesn't he? I can't imagine he's happy about it."

The worst thing about this conversation was that Scorpius couldn't deny anything she was saying—except for the slut comment, of course. He hadn't seen Eamon since before the game, and if Eamon had seen the whole Snitch incident, he didn't want to have to face him. Eamon knew that Scorpius still had feelings for Albus, but the Ravenclaw was hoping that slowly they were leaving him as he and Scorpius grew closer. But the truth was, despite Eamon's persistence, his offers for dates and his stolen kisses here and there, Scorpius' feelings for Albus had not dimmed. Every time he so much as looked at Eamon now, guilt would overwhelm him, because all he could think about was how much he wanted it to be Albus. He had tried, dear Merlin, he had _tried_ so hard to forget Albus. It was impossible.

"No one's happy about it, Malfoy," Mel finally continued when Scorpius said nothing. "Albus doesn't like you, I hate you, and your stupid Ravenclaw boyfriend despises that you continue to chase after your petty crush. So just get over it!"

Scorpius froze. Crush? _Crush? _Didn't she understand that Scorpius was in love with Albus? Didn't she understand that his world would collapse without him? Doesn't anyone know Scorpius' heart stopped every time Albus looked at him, smiled at him, laughed with him? He loved Albus so much that sometimes all he wanted to do was shout it from the top of the Astronomy Tower. He was willing to do anything for him, go any distance, and wait any length of time for Albus. And Mel had the _audacity_ to stand in from of him and liken his feelings to a childish emotion as if he didn't matter, and then tell him to just _get over it._

Because _that_ had proven to be _so_ simple.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Scorpius said with menace and dislike.

"Why don't you just forget about Albus?" Mel hissed at him. "It's stupid that you love him; it's no use. He will _never_ love you back."

Scorpius' heart shattered as it always did whenever he was reminded of this.

Mel shook her head at him. "And you can't even say anything to me right now because you know it's true."

Scorpius was desperate. He found himself saying things he knew he shouldn't. "What about the Snitch he gave me today? What about every single moment he's left you for me? What about every time he's stood up for me and gotten angry at you? Huh?" He knew he should shut up, but he couldn't stop. It was like a dam had erupted and the force of the water was too strong to hold back. "What about every heart-stopping moment when he's stared at me in the face and I can see how much I mean to him? Or every time he comforts me when people hurt me? Let's me cry on his shoulder? Shares jokes with me? Gone to Hogsmeade with me? Those aren't _nothing_, Melissa! I know he cares for me! And if they don't mean a thing, then _why are you so jealous of me? Why do you feel threatened by me?_"

He stopped as abruptly as he had started. He had said too much.

Mel was staring at him in shock; obviously not expecting Scorpius to explode the way he had.

Nothing was said for a minute; they stood opposite each other, both still reeling from Scorpius' outburst. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to go," he said, turning away quickly and racing up the steps to his room, leaving the party and the noise behind.

The things he had shouted at Mel were half to convince _himself_ of them as well as her. It was the first time he had ever voiced those words and questions, and it left him with a lot to think about.

The only think he knew for sure was that Albus was an expert at sending mixed signals.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Here's an excerpt..._

_"How did you ever become my friend, Scorpius Malfoy? After everything I've done ... How did you ever love me?" He breathed out, as if in disbelief and wonder. Then he shrugged his shoulders a fraction, and with a small smile, said, "I ... I must have done something right."_


	47. Must Have Done Something

_A/N: Yes, this chapter has the title line in it ... but that doesn't mean we're near the end, guys. Keep holding on, this ride aint over yet!_

Chapter 47

**Must Have Done Something ...**

Lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his four-poster, Scorpius was having difficulty going to sleep. The noise from the party downstairs was carrying up the stairs and directly to his dormitory, making it impossible to rest.

He turned to the side in a mission to find a more comfortable position. He frowned; something was digging into his left thigh. Reaching down, he fished around to find that the Snitch was still buried in his pocket. He had forgotten it was there. He brought it closer to his face, holding it in the tips of his fingers, and smiled affectionately. Snitches were prized objects; everyone in the Wizarding world knew of their significance, and here he was, holding one in his hands. And it was by no effort of his own.

_This one was for you, Scorp._

His heart barraged inside his chest, beating maniacally as the memory of Albus reaching down to him from atop his broom replayed in his mind. It was the single, most romantic thing that had ever happened to him. But in a sick paradox of emotions, despair filled him alongside his joy; for in Albus' mind, it wasn't meant in a romantic way at all. He had probably thought it was a nice, friendly gesture for someone who had never enjoyed Quidditch before.

Scorpius sighed. "Albus, what are you doing to me?" he said to no one.

For the next hour, he sat in his bed, turning the golden ball in his fingers and memorising its grooves and the two tiny slits where its wings sprouted from. It really was a miniscule little thing, and Scorpius marvelled how anyone could spot it as it darted around, while flying at lightning-fast speeds. A new respect for Albus' difficult position on his team grew in Scorpius.

Eventually, he heard footsteps ascending the staircase and stopping outside his door. He had a second to hope that it wasn't Matt or Paul, before the door banged opened and in walked Albus—a very intoxicated Albus.

"Scorp! I was wondrin' where you are," he said, smiling like a loon as he stepped into the room. His step was unsure on his journey across the room, but Scorpius was having too much fun watching Albus try walking to step in and help.

"Had a good time?" he asked, bemused.

Albus chuckled. "Am I not drunk enough? Can't you tell?"

Scorpius laughed at his pleasantly inebriated tone of voice. "Exactly how much have you had to drink?"

Snorting inelegantly, Albus dropped down on Scorpius' bed right next to him, against the headboard. "Don't know; stopped counting a loooong time ago."

For someone who had just imbibed an indefinite amount of alcohol, Scorpius was surprised at how well put together Albus' speech was.

Albus turned his head to Scorpius' side. "Hey! That's th'Snitch!" he exclaimed, grinning happily at the small ball in Scorpius' hand. "I gave it to you!" he recalled cheerfully. Apparently, Albus was a happy drunk.

Scorpius laughed. "I never got to thank you for it. So thank you. It means a lot to me," he said, not knowing how much of what he was saying Albus was actually registering in the remaining functional part of his brain.

"You deserve it ... being my best mate and all ... sticking by my side ..." Albus looked at Scorpius and cocked his head. "Sometimes I wonder why you do," he said, sounding much more lucid than he was.

"What do you mean?"

Albus frowned; the look on his face was one he would have if he were looking at a very complex puzzle. "Well ... I was'n very nice t'you before this year ... I was mean ..." he looked at Scorpius and smiled. "But you're here now ... sit'n next to me ... I like that you're m'friend ... _best_ friend ..."

Scorpius stayed quiet, wanting to see where Albus was taking his train of thought, while simultaneously thinking that Albus was far too adorable than what was acceptable.

Albus sat forward and shuffled around so that he was facing Scorpius. His eyes were wide open and as green as the grass of the Quidditch pitch, and Scorpius thought he could happily sit there and stare for as long as Albus would allow. "Y'know ... you're pretty."

Scorpius' eyebrows jumped up. "What?"

"Pretty," Albus said again, more determined. Then he shook his head. "Not—not pretty like a _girl_," he chortled, "You're not a girl, thank _goodness_ ... but ... pretty like ... like ... pretty like Scorpius!" He kept looking at Scorpius, like he was seeing him for the first time. Scorpius didn't have the time to hope his make-up wasn't smudged or his hair wasn't ruined, because Albus suddenly said, "And you love me."

Scorpius' lungs locked—his breath stuck inside his throat—while his heart starting jumping up and down. He figured Albus was just about drunk enough to forget this conversation in the morning, so he took a breath and said, "Yes, Albus, I do. Like you wouldn't believe."

The smile Albus gave him was genuine and heart-felt; it made Scorpius' insides warm. "Why?" Albus asked; his voice catching on the word.

Momentarily lost for words, Scorpius wondered over the fact that he had never really been asked this question before. He had known it in his heart, for sure, but he had never stopped to consider the reasons why. "Because ... you've made so many sacrifices for me, and I know that you could only do those things if you cared," he said in almost a whisper. Albus was gazing at him with sincerity, and even though Scorpius knew he was drunk and may not be paying him full attention, he couldn't stop his words. He suddenly needed to tell Albus the reasons why he loved him so much. "Because, sometimes, you make me feel like I'm the only person on this earth, when you're looking at me the way you are now. Because you say the sweetest things to me, without realising it. Because you don't try to make excuses for who I am; you accept me, all of me. Because you stand up for me. Because you've been punched in the face so many times because of me," he smiled and exhaled a shaky breath, "you're my knight in shining armour, Albus. And I love you so much that sometimes I can hardly breathe. You don't know how many times I've dreamed that we were together; that you loved me as much as I love you." Tears were slowly building behind his eyes, so he closed them. Albus' face was burned on the back of his eyelids. "You're also funny, and considerate, and smart. You're incredible at Quidditch, and soon the whole world will know that. And ..." he smiled, keeping his eyes shut, "you're bloody gorgeous, and you don't even know it."

"Stop," Albus said gently. "Scorp, open your eyes."

He did, and dropped his smile when he saw the look on Albus' face. The somewhat light-hearted mood disintegrated, and sometime during his spiel, things had become serious. Albus no longer appeared drunk at all, but perfectly clear-headed, and he was staring at Scorpius with admiration and, dare he say it ... love?

Albus shook his head in wonder. "I can't be all those things. I don't ... I don't deserve you." Pausing for a beat, Albus stared straight at him. "How did you ever become my friend, Scorpius Malfoy? After everything I've done ... How did you ever love me?" He breathed out, as if in disbelief and wonder. Then he shrugged his shoulders a fraction, and with a small smile, said, "I ... I must have done something right."

Scorpius bit his lip and smiled. "Don't you understand? Every word you're saying right now _is_ why and how. You don't even realise that every time you doubt yourself, I just keep falling further and further in love. I know I sound like a sap, but—"

"You don't."

And suddenly, Albus' lips were against his.

Scorpius' eyes flew open and his heart leapt into his mouth. Before he was given a second to understand what was happening, Albus' right hand came up to gently hold the side of his face, just under his ear. It was the softest touch. And it was the sweetest kiss.

He smiled against Albus' lips.

This was real.

_Albus was kissing him._

And it was so much better than any dream he'd ever dreamt. Every kiss he had ever shared with Eamon paled beside this one. His heart never beat as hard it was now when Eamon had ever kissed him. How could it compare? He was kissing the boy he _loved_.

Following Albus' actions, he also closed his eyes and tilted his head to deepen the connection. Albus' mouth felt incredible as it caressed his lips with an unusual mixture of confidence and hesitation—this was a first for both of them, and Scorpius hoped with all his heart it wouldn't be the last. Nothing, _nothing_, would ever make him feel as whole and fulfilled as this. Like all his troubles were answered. Like all the pieces of a puzzle suddenly, wonderfully, fit into place.

Albus pressed his head closer to Scorpius' for a fraction. His lips were slightly chapped and his breath smelled slightly of alcohol, but Scorpius found he didn't care—it was all Albus. Body shivering with pleasure and delight, Scorpius felt as if every moment in his life, every reason for living, came down to this moment. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else made sense.

But this: he and Albus. Together. _This_ made sense.

It ended far quicker than either of them wanted it to. They pulled away, but Albus' hand remained on Scorpius' face, the tips of his fingers gently moving against the skin just beneath his ear, sending pleasant shivers all over his body.

Their faces were flushed, their lips red and damp. Scorpius' were throbbing, already missing the feel of Albus on them. He knew he could never get enough of that. Albus had ruined him for anyone else.

The moment was fragile, and Scorpius didn't want to speak lest it broke. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to wonder what existed between the two of them, but he did know that he wouldn't stop until he got to feel Albus kiss him again, preferably when he was completely sober. It was like _Albus_ was his wine, and one taste had Scorpius utterly addicted.

Albus finally pulled his hand down from Scorpius' face, who mourned the loss, and licked his lips, tasting the remnants of their kiss. The sight of it had Scorpius' groin tickle in pleasure—the mood was very ripe for a spontaneous erection, and Scorpius, at least, knew Albus would be terrified if he saw any untimely tenting in Scorpius' pants. He forced himself to calm down.

When a minute passed and Albus still hadn't spoken, worry crept into Scorpius' mind. What was he thinking? Scorpius was desperate to dive into Albus' thoughts. Did he regret it? Did he enjoy it?

At last, Albus spoke.

"You're a good kisser." He smiled, and Scorpius knew it was an effort to break the seriousness of it all. Typical Albus.

He grinned in response, and in his mind he imagined Albus saying, _Wanna do it again?_ Of course, that wouldn't happen, but a boy could dream, can't he?

Then, something changed.

Albus' smile slipped off his face entirely, and the light went out in his eyes. The temperature spiralled down suddenly, and the intimacy, the closeness, they had experienced seconds ago dissipated into air. The moment was gone. Scorpius instinctively knew he didn't want to hear the next words of Albus' mouth. "Scorp..." he said; then he shook his head sadly. He was silent for a minute. Scorpius' instincts were telling him to run, to escape the pain of what was about to be said. He stayed; but he should have left. "I ... I shouldn't have kissed you."

Scorpius' heart sank, pierced right in the middle by Albus' idea of a conscience. Tears he had felt earlier collected rapidly at the rim of his eyes, threatening to spill over. He couldn't control his breathing as it escaped him in tiny shudders. But he still didn't run away, determined to hear what Albus had to say for himself; to hear what excuse he would make this time.

"God, Scorp, I am so sorry," he whispered, hanging his head, unable to maintain eye contact.

_Albus regretted the kiss_, Scorpius thought wretchedly; he regretted the most perfect moment in Scorpius' life, and all he could say was _sorry._ Like that could ever be enough.

Anger, pure anger, like he had never known before, rose up in Scorpius like a furious monster. The pain of hearing Albus curse to death all of his emotions in just a few words was worse than any torture Matt could ever inflict. That it was _Albus_—his closest friend, his heart's desire—was gut-wrenchingly horrific. This was unbearable. Scorpius felt robbed of all good things; of what he pictured his first kiss with Albus would be like. He would now never have that first kiss, because Albus had gone and trampled all over his heart.

Scorpius gritted his teeth, and though it killed every cell inside him, he said in a low and grave voice, "Look at me."

Albus hesitated, but did after a few seconds. There was pain in his eyes, but Scorpius looked past it. He had forgiven Albus enough.

"What _right_ do you think you have to toy with me like that?" he asked, hurt beyond belief. A few teardrops slithered down his face. "You know ... you _know_ how I feel about you, Albus. I just spilled my heart out to you; I told you every reason why I love you. And then you kiss me and tell me you're _sorry_? Like it was all one big _mistake_?"

"No, Scorpius, I just wanted ..." he trailed off. Even he didn't know what he wanted to say.

Scorpius finished for him, as a few more tears covered his face in wet tracks. "You just wanted to see what it would be like? This isn't a game, Albus. I'm not something you can just _test_ to see if you like it."

"I wasn't—Scorp, please ..." Albus tried.

"You're not allowed to mess with my feelings like that, Albus!" he cried. "I have waited so long, and you just ... you killed me, Al," His voice broke off. He couldn't continue.

The look on Albus' face was a mix of horror and fear. "Scorp, _no_ ... I would never ..." His breath had sped up, and he was looking around everywhere to find his words. He found them in the most heart-breaking place. "I only said that because of Mel."

The instant the words left Albus' mouth, his face showed he knew he had said the wrong words. And he had.

Scorpius' breath stalled. He clenched his fists.

Mel? _MEL?_

Albus opened his mouth to take back what he had said, but Scorpius didn't let him.

With coldness in his eyes he would never have thought he'd direct at Albus, he looked him in the eye.

"_Screw_. You. Potter."

His voice was venom.

"Scorpius! No!"

Scorpius stood up, heedless of Albus' reaching arm. "I don't want to look at you at all."

Without a glance back, Scorpius fled the room, his heart shattered.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: "Mel ... we need to talk," Albus announced._


	48. You Break My Heart, I'll Break Yours

_A/N: Can I just say that I have the time of my life reading all your reviews, so thank you so much guys. You rock my world XD_

Chapter 48

**You Break My Heart, I'll Break Yours**

November became December, and the chill that had Hogwarts in its icy grip, had its claws all over Albus too.

He hadn't spoken to Scorpius since the day of the Quidditch match three weeks ago, and the agony of that reality alone was eating him from the inside—leaving Albus an empty shell. He had ruined everything that night—the memory of Scorpius' justified anger towards him had crushed his soul. He had felt like the lowest scum; he couldn't believe he had made Scorpius loathe the sight of him. It made it all the more worse because Albus had lied.

He _wasn't_ sorry for kissing Scorpius.

He _hadn't_ been thinking about Mel.

She was the furthest thing from his mind the instant his mouth was against Scorpius', because all he could think about was Scorpius, and Scorpius alone.

Albus closed his eyes as he remembered that perfect moment, when he had thought that, finally, everything was going to be okay; everything would turn out fine, because he had Scorpius in his arms, who loved him more than he deserved, and Albus wasn't willing to ever let him go.

And then he remembered pulling away from the kiss and opening his eyes. Scorpius had looked at him with all the love he felt, and complete trust in Albus that things were finally going to go the way he wanted it.

And Albus had panicked.

Never in his life had there been a question of his sexuality; he _knew_ he was straight. Yet he had just shared the most amazing kiss with a boy, and Albus was terrified. He didn't know what it meant, and he wasn't ready to face the changes of liking the kiss would mean.

Everything would change if he admitted it, and so much had already been altered in his life in just a few short months, Albus didn't think he could handle another one. He had been a coward, he knew that now. He hadn't known what to say, and when Scorpius had opened his mouth to curse him, Albus knew he had failed both Scorpius and himself. He felt wretched.

Scorpius had remained true to his parting wish of never seeing Albus. Three excruciating weeks had passed, and Scorpius had managed to evade him since. Not that Albus hadn't tried. He had lost count of the number of letters he'd written and the amount of _sorry_'s he'd said, but Scorpius never relented. He had had enough of Albus. And Albus knew it was all his fault.

To Albus' unreserved and complete horror, the past three weeks had served to not only drive a wedge between them, but to also draw Eamon and Scorpius closer. It sent him into a frenzy of jealousy and fury. He couldn't stomach the thought of the two of them together. Once he caught them in the middle of a kiss, and Albus had nearly screamed. He had to physically restrain himself from qualifying Eamon to enter the Headless Hunt. Eamon had no right kissing Scorpius!

Albus gripped his wand tightly as the bitter memory resurfaced.

So lost in thoughts of revenge as he was, he didn't realise the presence of two other people until they were sitting on either side of him.

"Hey."

He swivelled his head left and right to find his brother and sister perched, sandwiching him, as the three of them sat in a frosted Hogwarts courtyard, shivering slightly as the chilly wind blew through the sandstone arches and into their midst.

James spoke first. "You _had_ to pick the coldest part of Hogwarts to indulge your freaky emo obsession?"

Over Albus' shoulder, Lily glared irritably at James in a stare their mother would be proud of, but she said nothing. If Albus wasn't feeling so morose, he would have probably laughed with James ... or punched him; one or the other.

When silence reigned, James took it as another invitation to speak.

"You look like hell."

Lily huffed angrily. "James! Shut up."

"What? It's the truth."

"If you can't say anything helpful, don't say anything," she huffed. She then turned to Albus, and held him by his arm. Peering cautiously, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"James is right," he said. "I _do_ look like crap." He hadn't slept properly since Scorpius had broken their friendship, and Albus would bet his wand arm there were bags under his eyes right now. He hadn't shaved; Sybil kept telling him it made him look "hot", but he didn't get rid of it because he couldn't bothered to, not because of some attempt to boost his attractiveness. He had kept personal hygiene to a minimum, and his hair looked atrocious. Eating had also become a chore rather than enjoyable, simply because Albus hated going to the Great Hall. He had frequented the kitchens more in the last three weeks than in his entire life at Hogwarts. He sighed. "I _feel_ like crap too."

"Scorpius hasn't talked to you yet?"

Red sparks shot impulsively out of Albus' wand, as he held it tightly in his hand. Lily jumped. "He has no reason to. He's pissed as hell at me, and as far as I'm concerned, he has every right to be."

"Have you apologised?"

Albus stared hard at Lily. "_Have I apologised_?" he repeated incredulously. "Yes, I've bloody well apologised! I apologise every day! But the extent to which I've screwed things up is not capable of being forgiven by a stupid five-letter word!"

"Mate, calm down," James said.

His wand vomited more red sparks as Albus exploded. "I can't calm down! I'm going insane! This whole situation is driving me mad. I've ruined everything. My best friend hates the sight of me; I'm too much of a coward to mention anything to my girlfriend, who's still trying to revive a relationship I pretty much think is next to dead; I'm battling things I've never dealt with before ... I just feel like everything is moving so quickly, and I can't make decisions fast enough to keep up!"

Unexpectedly, his face flushed warm and Albus was unable to stop the hot tears making his eyes glisten.

Lily put an arm around him. "Albus ..." she said, just as unsure as he was. "It's okay."

"No, it's actually not. I'm a wreck; I can't function like this ..." Tears began to fall, landing in big drops on the pinnacle of his bent knees. He gritted his teeth. "I just ... Merlin, I just miss him _so much_. I had no idea it would be like this; I had no idea it would hurt this much ..."

To his surprise, it was James that asked him the question he had been too scared to ask of himself. "Albus," he said, "do you have feelings for him?"

The question was blunt, as only James could make it, but sometimes straightforward was best. Albus should have been expecting it would all come to this question, but he wasn't ready. His breath caught. His answer determined the rest of his life.

"I can't answer that," he said truthfully in a broken voice. He still wasn't ready to admit anything. His head hung down, and he felt the cold slither beneath the collar of his shirt.

"Well ... do you love Mel?"

Albus brought his head back up as he thought about his answer. This, too, was a complicated issue. A blind person could see that their relationship was nothing to what it used to be. He used to be so in love with her—and her with him; but too much had happened since then, it made what they used to have an impossibility. They had both hurt each other, but for an incomprehensible reason, they had chosen to look beyond that and try to continue their shambles of a relationship.

In the last three weeks, Mel had tried harder to revive their love, because, Albus knew, he hadn't spent any time with Scorpius. She grasped her chance of Scorpius-free time tightly, and Albus felt suffocated.

"I don't think so; no," he said.

How could he, when every time he was with Mel, his mind was on Scorpius? Or every time she kissed him, his heart would remind him that nothing could ever compare to Scorpius' lips? Or, Albus shuddered, when she tried to coax him into having sex with her last week, he would tremble with fear and know in his heart or hearts that being intimate with her would feel incredibly wrong?

Scorpius had taken the forefront in his life. Everything fell short—even Mr Ipsworth's Quidditch offer had dimmed into the background. Scorpius was changing Albus, whether he could keep up with the speeding train that was his life, or not.

Lily gently said, "I know you're unsure of a few things right now, Alby. But if you're sure you no longer love Mel ... then don't you think there's something you need to do?"

_Yes_, he answered silently, already dreading that moment. He had no idea what Mel would do, or how she would react if he told he didn't love her anymore. _I was right,_ he could imagine her saying, _you really are a queer, just like him._

He didn't know that he was. Albus didn't like boys, he knew that for sure—he just had a strange affection and obsession with Scorpius. 'Gay' was not a label he was ready to wear. But he doubted anyone else would think that. As soon as he broke up with Mel, the Hogwarts rumour mill will proclaim him to be queer.

"Albus?" Lily prompted.

"If I break up with Mel, what will everyone think?" he said, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Screw everyone," James said, sounding surprisingly vehement. "You don't love her, Al, you don't want to be with her. Even if you're not sure about Malfoy, that's no reason to keep Mel around as your weird pseudo-girlfriend."

Albus turned to look at James. "You don't like her much, do you?"

"No," was his frank answer. "Never have."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

James shrugged nonchalantly. "She made you happy, so I decided to keep my mouth shut. Difficult, though it was. And then she started to mess around with you and Malfoy this year, and I knew it wouldn't take you too long to cotton on to the fact that your girlfriend's a bitch."

Albus made a snort-like sound in his throat. James never failed to leave him short on words.

"Honestly," Lily muttered. "I am _trying_ to have a serious conversation here."

"Sorry, Lils," James said, not sounding it at all. "The truth just needed to be said."

Funnily enough, that last sentence was what made Albus' mind up for him. As if a puzzle piece had finally slid into place, he slowly stood up. "You're right. You're both right. She needs to know the truth, and I need to tell her now," he said, hardly believing what he was saying, and wondering where his decisive attitude was coming from. Maybe it was because he had spent too long beating about the bush, and delaying the inevitable? Maybe it was because his siblings' Gryffindor bravery had rubbed off on him a little? He could never have a relationship with Mel, not as long as it kept Scorpius away. The past three weeks proved to him that he could barely breathe without Scorpius next to him; he couldn't imagine not having Scorpius in his life, and Mel, whether she hated it or not, would have to hear it.

"What? _Now_, now?" James asked, stunned.

Albus picked up his bag. "Yes, now. I can't keep up the pretence any more than I can stand Scorpius not speaking to me. I need to set things straight."

"Or not," James sniggered under his breath.

It took Albus and Lily a few seconds to catch on. Lily sent him a scolding look, but Albus simply smirked. "You're not gonna let that one die are you?"

James laughed. "No way. It's perfect!"

If it was anyone else, Albus would probably have socked their arm, but from James, it was just natural behaviour. James had always been the jokester in their family, and Albus, after a good piece of advice from their dad when he was eight, had long since outgrown becoming angry at him for every petty comment he made; now he just rolled his eyes and learned to laugh.

He turned to leave, but stopped. "Hey guys ... thanks ... for everything," he said, genuinely glad for his brother and sister; his thoughts felt like they were in at least an organised mess now, rather than the scramble it was in earlier.

Lily smiled warmly at him, while James stuck a finger in his open mouth, in a parody of disgust. Albus had just enough time to shake his head at his brother's antics, before James said, "Get out of here before I spew. That was far too sappy for my health."

Albus caught a glimpse of Lily slapping the back of James' head (_"Ow, you crazy woman!"_) before he turned and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room. In truth, he really had no idea where Mel would be right now; he supposed Gryffindor Tower would be a good place to start.

The Fat Lady was there to greet him when he arrived. She was as unpleasant and uninviting as ever, and Albus' nerves, which had been slowly building with every step closer to the Tower, got the better of him.

"Look, just let me in, you good for nothing portrait!"

She looked appalled. "Why you little Sly—"

"Yes, yes I know. I'm a Slytherin and therefore, the lowest form of life, but you could spare me the dramatics and let me into the _bloody Common Room_." Albus was fully aware than his behaviour was the quickest way to get booted _out_ of the Common Room, but he was nervous and angry and about to make a life-changing decision, and some stupid _painting_ was not about to stop him.

The Fat Lady glared at him like he was a parasite. "I have never heard such insolen—"

Her sentence broke off as her portrait swung inward, and a small first-year appeared in the doorway, her hands laden with books. She took one look at Albus, squeaked, and hurried away. Albus didn't think twice and sprinted for the entrance before The Fat Lady swung close. Her angry shrill screams followed him as he entered, but were gratefully silenced as the entrance was blocked.

Silence greeted him as a room full of Gryffindor stared at him, all wondering why a crazy Slytherin was barging into their den, but Albus' eye immediately found Mel and he ignored everyone else.

"Albus?" she asked, perplexed. She quickly smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

He crossed the crimson room toward her. "Can we talk?" he asked frantically, not bothering with a hello.

She looked confused. "Sure ... why don't we head up to my room?" She sent him a suggestive look. "There's no one there right now."

Albus' stomach jerked unpleasantly at her tone, but followed her up the staircase anyway. They needed to be alone for this; he didn't want everyone else to hear. His mind was desperately trying to conjure up different ways to begin their inevitable conversation, while his heart thumped loudly in his chest.

When they entered, she closed the door after them, giving them the privacy she promised.

"Mel ... we need to talk," Albus announced, still unsure how he would proceed past this point.

Mel smirked, and moved towards him; every step had Albus' muscles spasming in trepidation. "Surely we didn't come up all this way to talk, Albus," she said. Her voice sent unpleasant shivers through Albus. "Surely we're here to do ... _other_ things."

_Sweet Merlin, she wants sex._

Albus' eyes bulged as his mouth began to feel like someone had just poured Skele-Grow down his throat. Mel had begun to unbutton her shirt, right in front of Albus. His stomach flipped. Didn't she see that he was _not_ turned on? "Mel, no, I'm serious. I'm here to talk."

She stopped and looked up at him. "Fine," she agreed. Then, with a predatory grin she asked, "Talk, then sex?"

Albus ignored her, closed his eyes, took a breath, and dived into the deep end.

"I want to break up with you."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus and Scorpius meet for the first time since the kiss. Oh, and Eamon happens to be there too. _


	49. This Aint a Love Song, This is Goodbye

Chapter 49

**This Aint a Love Song, This is Goodbye**

The awful, gut-clenching silence seemed to go on forever. Mel's earlier enthusiasm dissipated first into shock, then anger, then confusion, and Albus detected every emotion as clear as if it had been written on her forehead. Half her buttons hung undone as her hands slowly lowered till they were by her side. Albus had never seen her so vulnerable.

"W-what?" she asked, unbelieving and unsuspecting.

There was bile in his mouth and he fought to swallow it down coarsely. "I just ... it's not working, Mel. I'm sorry." His voice felt detached from his body, in a surreal moment of unpredictable results. Would she hit him? Cry? Run away?

"I thought ..." she said in almost a whisper with her eyebrows scrunched in misunderstanding, "I thought you loved me."

Albus hadn't been anticipating it would be this difficult; not when his mind was so thoroughly made up five minutes ago. The sound of her distressed confusion made his muscles tense in unease.

"I thought we were going okay," she continued, looking Albus straight in the eye, waiting for him to reply. She wanted an explanation, but Albus' courage earlier seemed to have been fleeting, because he found he didn't want to say anything. He remained quiet and watched while Mel's face morphed into sorrow. She obviously hadn't been expecting this at all. As far as she was concerned, things between them had been much better in the past three weeks, and Albus had been too much of a coward to tell her that while she was falling back in love with him, he was steadily falling _out_ of love with her.

As if she was reading his mind, Mel asked, "You love someone else, don't you?"

There was no malice in her voice, which shocked Albus. Nor did her question sound sarcastic at all, even though they both knew what Albus' answer would be. Instead, it pained Albus to realise there was only sadness. And despite not loving her anymore, he felt horrible. He bit the insides of his cheeks.

Mel released a joyless laugh, one of incredulity. "He's a boy, Albus."

Albus closed his eyes. This wasn't the conversation he wanted to be having. Scorpius was never supposed to enter the picture. This was about Mel and he, and their relationship. "Mel—"

"Albus! Scorpius is a boy!" she cried out, her anger eventually escaping out of her.

"I know, Mel. I _know_ he's a boy. But this isn't about Scorpius. It's about us!"

"So, what then," Mel said, looking at him imploringly, while her lower lip quivered, "are you queer, is that it?"

To his horror, Albus realised that she was close to tears. A second later, her eyes began to shine in the candlelight. He became angry at himself—why was everyone around him crying lately? Had he failed everyone? Had he failed every single relationship that meant something to him once? Every tear shed by Scorpius and Mel made his heart ache.

"No, Mel, I'm not queer—" he tried to say, his voice suddenly much more subdued.

"You're breaking up with me! Because of a boy!" Her voice had become hysterical, as tears started to fall out of the rim of her eyes. "How could you? How _could_ you?"

Robbed momentarily of words, a sense of hollowness filled Albus at the utter betrayal she felt. He had let her down and gave her no warning. When he had made his decision in the courtyard with his brother and sister, he hadn't taken into consideration what Mel would feel when he dropped the bomb. Her anguish was like a slap in the face—or, more like a kick to the groin. She was completely distraught, and Albus couldn't believe it took until this final moment for him to realise what he meant to Mel.

"Mel," he said at length, "I am so sorry." Inwardly, he winced. He hated saying that word—it didn't bring justice to anything or anyone. It was a stupid word that did nothing to convey the remorse he felt.

Evidently, she didn't like it was well. "What are you sorry for, Albus? Sorry that you ever loved me? Sorry that you're a bloody gay? Sorry that you ever wasted your breath with me?"

"No—!"

"Then what are you sorry for?" she shrieked, her question ending in a sob.

Albus felt gutted. "I'm sorry for ... leading you on, making you like me ... for this conversation ..."

"You—" Her voice was strained. "Albus ... I thought you loved me..."

"I did."

_Past tense._

His two words hung in the tense atmosphere, and Albus wished he didn't have to sound so cruel. But there was no nice way to do it; either way, he would break her heart. He had gone past the point of no return. She needed to know the truth, no matter how harsh it was.

Her face finally changed into one of realisation and acknowledgment.

Still crying, she sniffled and said, "So is this it?" she said, gesturing between the two of them with her hand. "You're dumping me for a boy who not only doesn't likes you right now, but is with someone else."

Her words stung—she meant them to—but Albus didn't stand back. Scorpius had done the same for him for months on end while he was with Mel.

She was waiting for an answer and Albus didn't want to say at outright 'yes'. He felt it would be crueller if he spoke it. So he nodded miserably, hoping that was as much of an answer she required.

Sounds of her sorrow filled their silent room—crying, sniffling, shuddering. It was one of the worst things he had ever had to do. He felt drained and empty and angry. He had had enough of conversations like this. He had had enough of making people cry. There was only so much a sixteen year old could take.

Standing in front of her and watching her cry was awful. He wanted to say something, but all he could think of was 'sorry', and he wasn't going to utter that word again. Albus felt stuck.

Between sobs and tears, Mel grit her teeth together and stared at him with eyes that made Albus wonder if she had ever loved him and all, because there was nothing but the severest dislike there. "Get lost, Albus. I never want to see you again."

Her request was eerily similar to the one Scorpius made, and it made Albus' heart break all over again, as memories of three weeks ago painfully resurfaced to taunt him. Two of the closest people in his life hated him, and in Albus rested an innate desire to go up to Mel and try to smooth this horrible ending out. But he obeyed her wish, knowing there was nothing he could do or say that Mel would want to hear.

It was done; he was dead to her; their relationship was well and truly over.

His journey back down and through the Gryffindor Common Room was a blur—though he did remember seeing Mel's insane friend—was it Georgia?—run up to the dormitory as soon as he left it, eager to learn what had transpired. No doubt she would see Mel crying her eyes out and vow to hunt Albus down and string him up by his testicles, or something just as horrifying.

As he exited the den, the Fat Lady behind him shrieking angrily at him, Albus marvelled miserably at how much things had changed in such a short time. Just over three months ago he had everything he could ever want; everyone loved him and appreciated him. Now, family aside, Albus could think of no one close to him that could stand the sight of him.

-mp-

"Let's go to Hogsmeade," Eamon mumbled against Scorpius' lips.

Scorpius pulled back, separating their faces quickly. "We went two weeks ago." He couldn't see why he'd want to go again. The last time they went, they had hardly left the Three Broomsticks, because all Eamon wanted to do was sit and kiss. Scorpius frowned—that was probably _why_ he wanted to go again.

"But we never hang out ... just the two of us."

Scorpius resisted the temptation to point out that they were, for all accounts and purposes, alone right now in the second floor study hall, except for a pair of younger Ravenclaws and a lone first-year Slytherin, none of which were paying any attention to them. Instead, he leant forward in his chair, away from the arm Eamon had slung over the back of his seat and the fingers that were gently tickling his upper arm.

"We need to study," he said, looking assiduously down into the Transfiguration textbook in front of him. "Besides, we're hanging out right now."

He felt Eamon's gaze near the vicinity of his right ear, but ignored it and continued to skim over the chapter on Gamp's Law on Elemental Transfiguration. They were silent for a moment, but he knew Eamon wanted to say something and was trying to determine the best way to say it.

Eventually, Eamon blurted, "What's wrong?" evidently believing this was the most strategic way to approach the subject.

Scorpius looked up and blinked. "Nothing."

"No, something's wrong," Eamon said, shaking his head. "You've been acting differently lately."

Scorpius inwardly snorted, wondering where Eamon words were coming from, considering they had only been together for a less than a month; certainly not enough time for Eamon to determine what was Scorpius' 'normal' and 'different.' "Have I?" he asked, dubiously. "Honestly, I'm fine, Eamon." He added a small smile, hoping it would calm his friend's—_boyfriend's_, Scorpius had to mentally correct himself—concerns.

Suddenly, Eamon leant in and collided his lips with Scorpius' unsuspecting mouth. Scorpius' eyes widened instantly, and wondered what was going on. They were here to study, not kiss! What was Eamon thinking? Expecting the kiss to be a short and chaste one, Scorpius forced his mind to shut up and wait for Eamon to pull away, deciding it wasn't an altogether bad kiss, even though it was unconventionally timed.

Only, Eamon had no intention of pulling away. Instead, he pressed closer to Scorpius, and ran his tongue against his mouth. Heart pounding frantically at the Eamon's unexpected actions, Scorpius wasn't entirely sure he wanted their kiss to continue much further, still not accustomed to having someone else's tongue in his mouth. He decided, however, to wait it out, remaining an unmoving participant.

He supposed he owed Eamon this kiss, because despite his many advances over the past few weeks, Scorpius had always remained reserved and hesitant, without offering explanations as to why Eamon's enthusiasm was met by his tepidness. He hadn't told Eamon about his kiss with Albus; only mentioned that he and Albus had had a falling out, and if Scorpius was being utterly truthful to himself, he would admit that his recent apathy was because of it. The memory of his and Albus' last meeting was still raw and painful in his mind, and although Albus' words had been unbelievably hurtful, he could hardly believe he had told him he never wanted to see him again. If Eamon had made the connection that Scorpius' gloomy aura of late was tied to his and Albus' broken friendship, he hadn't mentioned it. In fact, Albus' name never came up in their conversations, and Scorpius was grateful for it.

Scorpius decided that now, being kissed by Eamon, was also probably not a good time to be thinking of Albus.

Eamon's hand came to rest on the right side of his face, just under his ear, gently stroking.

Scorpius' heart stopped.

That was the same thing Albus had done when he had kissed him.

Suddenly, he couldn't stand the thought of continuing the kiss and hastily pulled away.

"Don't!" he exclaimed abruptly, reaching up to push Eamon's hand away from his face.

-mp-

Wanting desperately to be alone, Albus coursed through the winding stone corridors of Hogwarts in the hopes he would find somewhere devoid of people.

Mel's grief and weeping face wouldn't leave his mind alone, and he was ready to scream out his anger at himself. He hated every second of what he had done. He despised himself for it. It was implausible to comprehend that within himself, he had the power to break and destroy people like he had done with Mel, and weeks ago with Scorpius.

His heart ached as if the weight of everything and everyone was pressing on him. An unending and complete feeling of darkness and hopelessness fell upon him, and he gritted his teeth, wanting to escape, but finding no route out. He felt as if nothing would work out, or feel right again. He knew if he woke up tomorrow feeling this way, Albus would rather sleep his life away.

He didn't know what to do, or where to go next. If he had thought that breaking up with Mel would solve all his problems, then he had been profusely and pathetically mistaken, because Scorpius still wanted nothing to do with him.

And Merlin, how much that hurt...

As if the pain of that thought wasn't enough, what Albus saw when he rounded the next corner almost killed him.

Scorpius and Eamon.

Kissing.

Blinding fury swept through him like a beast. Anger at Eamon for laying a hand on Scorpius; anger at Scorpius for ever consenting to Eamon's kiss; anger at himself for letting Scorpius slip through his fingers.

"Don't!" he heard Scorpius blurt as he hurriedly pulled away, separating their faces. Albus watched silently from the entrance of the room; he couldn't deny the tiny bit of relief he felt. For some reason, Scorpius didn't want to kiss Eamon.

"What? Why?" the Ravenclaw asked thickly, staring at Scorpius' face earnestly. Albus wanted to punch the red-kissed lips right off his face.

Scorpius appeared to be thinking for a moment, before he said, "I just ..." he turned to the table. "We should be studying." His voice wavered slightly, but he swivelled around until his face was buried in the book before him.

"Studying? Now, Scorp?" Eamon asked incredulously. Obviously studying was the last thing on his mind.

Anger flared up within Albus. He narrowed his eyes at the bastard.

Eamon leant in close to Scorp and gently ran the tips of his fingers down from Scorpius' shoulder to his wrist, and Albus actually snarled as sharp feelings of jealousy poked and prodded him. When Eamon spoke, his voice was softer, but Albus heard it. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Scorpius visibly froze and his muscles tensed. Albus curled his fingers into a fist.

"Eamon—"

"I don't understand why you don't kiss me the way I kiss you." Eamon brought his face to within centimetres of Scorpius' unmoving one. Albus was physically restraining himself from rushing in and pulling Eamon far away from his friend. "I love you, Scorpius."

Albus heard Scorpius' tiny gasp, even from this distance. "Eamon, please—"

But suddenly, Eamon was kissing him again.

And if Albus was reading Scorpius' signals correctly, Scorpius didn't want it.

So Albus did the first thing that came to his mind and charged forward, white-hot fury flooding his system, with the sole intent to hurt Eamon Hudson as much as possible.

"Get off him, you son of a bitch!" he yelled impulsively.

They sprung apart, like two wound up springs recoiling from each other, and spun to face him, with equal amounts of shock displayed on both their faces. It occurred to Albus how strange and unexpected his actions might seem to them, breaking up their kiss after not speaking to them for weeks. But he didn't care; he just wanted to get in there and stop what was happening.

"Albus!" Scorpius exclaimed in surprise, his eyes as wide as Bludgers.

"What the hell?" Eamon yelled in anger, standing up and looking at Albus as if his neck had suddenly sprouted a second head.

Albus pulled out his wand and aimed it at Eamon, whose face morphed into terror. He frenetically scrambled for his own wand, knowing instinctively that Albus with his wand at the ready was not a situation to take lightly.

"Albus! Eamon!" Scorpius shrieked, looking at the two of them in disbelief, "Put your wands down!" His plea was desperate and hysterical, but Albus ignored it.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, Potter?" Eamon spat, holding his wand aloft at Albus so that the tips of their weapons were only inches apart.

"You are," Albus hissed severely. "How _dare_ you go near him when he doesn't want you to!"

"Albus, stop it! Don't do this—" Scorpius began.

"Doesn't want me to?" Eamon repeated, disregarding Scorpius and obviously thinking Albus was insane. "He's my _boyfriend_, Potter, deal with it."

"Why don't we ask him, then?" Albus asked, staring the other boy down, knowing for certain that Scorpius hadn't wanted to kiss him to begin with.

"There's no need, you crazy lunatic!" Eamon barked back.

"If you'd open your eyes for a second, you'd realise that he doesn't want to kiss you, Hudson!" Albus yelled.

"The hell, he doesn't!"

Scorpius threw his hands up. "If you two would just SHUT UP for a second, you would notice that I am _right here!_ What is _wrong_ with you two? Stop talking about me like that, and stop talking _for_ me!" He shook his head in disbelief and anger, and then turned to Albus, whose heart leapt to his throat. It was the first time he'd really seen Scorpius since their fight, and Albus was reminded once more how much he missed him, and how much he had thrown away when he had stupidly mentioned Mel's name moments after their kiss. When Scorpius spoke next, his message was clear, but his delivery wavered with the hurt he felt, as if he too was thinking about their past. "Albus, put your wand down and go away ... You have no right."

Instantly, the guilt he felt increased ten-fold and overwhelmed him. Guilt; not only for springing upon the two of them so suddenly, but also for his dire mistake three weeks ago. He looked to Scorpius and almost swallowed his own tongue at the pain in his silver eyes. "Scorp ..."

"Stop it, Albus," he said sternly. "Just go."

Albus stared into his face to see if he could see anything there that was a reminder of the friendship they had. But all there was was hurt and anger, which cut deeper than any knife could. He felt like a fool—_what are you doing __here, Albus?_ It was obvious Scorpius had long forgotten their friendship and had moved past it; had found someone else.

His instincts told him to talk to Scorpius and try to right the wrongs he'd made, but he respected his wishes.

If Scorpius wanted him to leave, then, Merlin help him, Albus would.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: In Albus' darkest moment, he spills his heart out to Scorpius. _


	50. What Hurts The Most

_A/N: If you want to piss yourself laughing, check out the poem written by__14Dragonz14__ in a review for Chapter 49. It's freakin hilarious and will leave you in stitches. Trust me on this, go find and read it _=)

-mp-

Chapter 50

**What Hurts the Most**

Scorpius was indignant. His feelings were in a state of haywire. How dare Albus waltz right up and start yelling at him! The nerve of him! Just because things weren't going the way he wanted them to, didn't give him the right to barge in and start making stupid assumptions and accusations. Scorpius almost wanted to find him and start giving him a piece of his own mind. And Eamon too! Both of them needed to get off their high horses and start to see things from his perspective.

Shooing Albus away seemed to be the confidence boost Eamon was looking for, but Scorpius was having none of it, and offered the Ravenclaw his cold shoulder.

"Scorp, come on! Don't get mad at me because Potter's an arsehole—" Eamon complained ten minutes after Albus had left.

Scorpius whipped around and stared at him. "No, I'm mad at you because _you're_ an arsehole!"

Eamon looked affronted. "What did _I_ do?"

This incensed Scorpius. "It doesn't take Wandless Magic to know that I obviously am not as comfortable in this relationship as you are. You're fine with it! I'm new to it! So I would really, _really_, appreciate if you stopped rubbing it not only in _my_ face, but in _others'_ as well!" he exploded.

"You just don't want Albus to know we're together!" Eamon accused.

"Albus _knows_ we're together. Everyone does! You made sure of that!"

"So what's the big deal?"

"Me!" Scorpius cried out. "Me, Eamon! _I'm_ not comfortable with it; _I'm_ not okay with it being made public. I don't want you to tell everyone. There are two of us in this relationship and you need to respect that I'm not as ready for it all as you are. And you telling Albus that I'm your boyfriend and that I want to be kissed by you, is _not_ respecting me!"

"So you _don't_ want to be kissed by me?"

"ARGH! I can't talk to you right now!"

Scorpius stormed out of the study hall, ignoring his massive Ravenclaw shadow all the way to the Slytherin Common Room, where he promptly slammed the door shut, telling Eamon he needed some time alone.

Time alone, however, was not what he found in his dormitory.

Albus was sitting on his bed with his Nova in his hand, angrily polishing the tip of the broom so that the end cleanly glinted in the hazy lighting of the sky at dusk pouring in the window. He looked up, stunned, when the door opened.

_From one problem to the next_, Scorpius mused tetchily.

Clearly, neither of them was expecting the other to be there. Scorpius had thought Albus would be letting off steam elsewhere in the castle, probably the Quidditch pitch, but certainly not in their room. From the looks of it, he was taking out his frustrations on the handle of his broom, gripped tight as it was in his clenched fist.

Eventually, Albus broke their deadlock. "What are you doing here?" The question was genuine, not spiteful. But Scorpius noticed the small note of defensiveness in his voice that a casual observer wouldn't have.

He took his time in answering; all too aware that neither he nor Albus knew where they stood in relation to each other. They weren't friends, not anymore, but their past friendship was blaring loudly in the room with them, begging for the attention it had been starved of for three weeks. Scorpius wasn't willing to bring it up, though. He didn't think he was ready.

"Finished my study," was his brief answer that was totally devoid of any mention of Eamon. He knew that Albus knew it was a lie.

Scorpius wanted to leave the room; he didn't want to talk to Albus right now. His emotions were still as conflicting as ever—they hadn't ceased hounding him since the second he left their dormitory after their kiss. Unable to help himself, he glanced over to his bed and could almost picture the scene three weeks ago, when Albus had pressed his mouth against his. It had been euphoric but, try as he might, the memory wouldn't fade. He could still taste and feel Albus against him. Telling Albus he never wanted to see him again had been just as cruel to himself as Albus. But in order to forget Albus once and for all, it had to have been done.

Only, he hadn't forgotten.

And neither, it seemed, had Albus.

"I'm sorry for what I did in the study hall just then, but Merlin, Scorpius, when are we gonna talk?"

Scorpius stared at Albus. He had changed. He looked tired and unhappy. And his eyes weren't alive at all, but shadowed by the darkness that accompanied sleep deprivation. The lower half of his face was tinged darker by facial hair he hadn't been bothered to shave. His neck was hunched forward, sitting on top of a pair of exhausted and slack shoulders, as if a Dementor had sucked all the energy and life out of him.

It was as if Albus had simply given up, and Scorpius decided he hated seeing him like that. It was wrong. It didn't suit him—proud, strong, capable Albus.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, despite telling himself moments ago that he didn't want to start a conversation with him.

It was obvious Albus hadn't been expecting Scorpius to ask that, but he answered nevertheless, with a small cheerless grin on his sunken face. "Define okay."

"You look tired," Scorpius said by way of answer, observing the tiny red blood lines making tracks all over Albus' eyes.

As if conscious that he was under Scorpius' scrutiny, Albus reached up and rubbed his eyes harshly before sliding the hand back through his chaotic hair. "Haven't slept much."

Scorpius knew he shouldn't be prying much further into the issue that this, but he couldn't deny the part of him that longed to help Albus. He was still an arsehole, but a suffering one nonetheless, and if Scorpius dug deep enough into his soul, he would admit that Albus Potter still held a place in his heart, despite everything. "Why not?"

Albus gave him a look that said he already should know the answer. He had guessed it had to do with the kiss, but this just confirmed it. Why this made his heart beat faster, Scorpius was too scared to know.

"You should sleep, Albus. It's no use killing yourself over ..." Scorpius trailed off before realising that he had, inadvertently, brought up the very topic he had sworn to forget. Both of them knew his sentence should end in_, 'the kiss.'_

Albus snorted. "It would make a hell of a lot of people happier if I did," he murmured darkly, looking down at his broom and mindlessly running his hand over the polished wood, as if considering what the best way to off himself would be.

Scorpius crossed his eyebrows angrily—where was all this coming from? This was not Albus at all. The boy who was his friend would never, so casually, say something like that. Looking at him now, Scorpius couldn't understand how he had change in such a short time, and if he was frank, he was a little frightened. "What's going on with you?"

Albus laughed coarsely and the sound sent icy chills all over Scorpius. There was no joy in it; and he sounded utterly hopeless. "Why would you even care? Ten minutes ago, you didn't care."

This got a rise in Scorpius and he instantly felt angry at Albus again. Unable to stop his retort, he snapped, "Three weeks ago, neither did you!"

Albus shut his mouth and his face went blank, and Scorpius knew he made Albus feel bad. Well, good! Now that the topic floodgates were opened, Scorpius was determined to make sure Albus felt the guilt. It was possibly not the wisest can of worms to open, Scorpius could admit, but hearing Mel's name seconds after their kiss was akin to having his heart ripped out, and Albus had hell to pay. Three weeks wasn't enough time for his anger to abate, and Scorpius now was just waiting to hear what sorry excuse Albus had made up to defend himself.

But when Albus looked up, his eyes were wet; and when he spoke, there was no excuse.

"Three weeks ago I made a mistake."

The green in his eyes, shining with tears, affected Scorpius far more than it should have, and every frustrated response shrivelled in his throat. Albus had apologised to him over and over again, and Scorpius had always brushed his pathetic _sorry_'s off. But the pain on his face right now spoke of the deepest and sincerest regret, and Scorpius was compelled to believe that Albus knew he had made a mistake.

"Then why'd you do it?" he implored, wanting an answer to question that had turned over too many times in his mind. Why _had_ Albus said the name of the one person that could tear them apart?

Albus took an eternity to answer him, but Scorpius waited and watched, knowing that a million different things were crowding Albus' head. He may not know what Albus was thinking, but he knew he was striving to find an answer, and Scorpius intuitively knew that whatever would come out of Albus' mouth would be the truth. He trusted that Albus wouldn't lie.

Albus wiped his eyes harshly and sniffled. Dipping his eyebrows together, he averted his eyes and answered, "Because I was scared."

Scorpius opened his mouth to prod further, but Albus beat him to it. With his tears increasing suddenly, he continued in a shaky voice, "Because I knew you loved me, and because I had just kissed you, and because ... contrary to what I said ... I wasn't thinking of Mel at all."

Scorpius, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe, stared at Albus; at the tears that were unravelling him in a way that made Scorpius feel like he was looking at Albus for the first time. He didn't—or rather, wouldn't—try to guess where Albus was going with his train of thought, lest it break his heart once more, but that didn't stop his breath from hitching and his muscles to tense in anticipation of something unexpected.

Albus lowered his Nova on to the bed, leant his elbow on his knees and balanced his head onto his palms. Scorpius saw his fingers delve into his black hair and push hard against his skull so that all his arm muscles tightened, while his eyes squeezed shut. He looked like he was in immense pain; either that, or he was about to do or say something that was unprecedented. Scorpius subconsciously held his breath, and whether he had planned to or not, stepped closer.

Bent over on the edge of his bed, Albus' body shuddered visibly, before he finally stood up and faced Scorpius head on. His face was streaked in tears and his skin was flushed, but what robbed Scorpius of all breath was the look in Albus' eyes: even broken and torn apart, Albus was looking at him like Scorpius was his only lifeline and he was drowning. As if Scorpius alone could save him; his only redemption.

"I broke up with her."

Albus' words didn't fully register for a few seconds. When they did, time seemed to slow down and the air around them became thinner.

"_What_ ...?" Scorpius whispered, his breath wavering in disbelief and shock. He blinked twice in an attempt to reign in the moment and understand the weight of Albus' words.

Albus never broke eye contact, even when the tears kept falling. "I don't love her anymore," he said.

When his mind caught up to speed of Albus' announcement, one by one, questions raced around in his head, making him feel extremely light-headed. When had this happened? Albus and Mel had just had three weeks of Scorpius-free bliss! When did Albus decide he no longer loved her? How did it happen? _Why_ did he suddenly change his mind? Did Mel still love him?

Scorpius desperately wanted to pose each question, but his mouth wasn't cooperating. His heart, on the other hand, was thumping crazily in his chest.

Albus took a deep breath. "I know how it must have seemed to you ... three weeks ago when we ki—" He paused, and closed his eyes briefly. Scorpius saw a few more tears escape. "I know you think it was just some kind of experiment; that I was using you, but ... honest to god, Scorpius, I would _never_ hurt you like that—"

"But you did."

Scorpius was torn. Half of him was filled with hope and happiness; the half that wanted to forget the past and rebuild what they had broken immediately. The other half was furious at Albus, because no matter what he said, he had been dating Mel when they kissed, and even though he was slightly drunk, Scorpius just _knew_ that Albus treated the kiss as a test run for his own curiosity.

Albus swallowed. "Scorp, you know I didn't mean—"

"Do I? Albus, it doesn't matter which excuses you decide to tell me, or how much stupid alcohol you had drunk, or how good your intentions were. What matters is that there is nothing you can do change what you did. Nothing can make it better." Scorpius gritted his teeth painfully. "You _knew_ I loved you, Albus. So why would you kiss me when you didn't mean it?"

He couldn't bear to look at Albus' distraught face. In anger he turned and faced the door, willing himself to leave.

"I _did_ mean it—"

Scorpius spun back around to face him. "No, don't say you meant it." He shook his head. "Don't lie to me."

Albus' mouth opened in astonishment. "I'm not lying! I wouldn't lie about this!" He exhaled a large breath suddenly and his eyes darted around the room rapidly. "You want to know why I said Mel's name? Because I was terrified, Scorpius. _This_ is freaking me out. I'm sorry I said her name, but I'm not sorry I kissed you. I have no idea what's going on! I don't know what this is! And I'm hanging on by my fingertips hoping to god I haven't screwed things up forever." He grasped tightly onto his hair and stared at Scorpius wildly, not bothering to wipe his face. "I've just spent three weeks without you and that's about all I can take. I _hate_ that I messed up; I _hate_ that I drove you away. But you can't stay away from me, Scorpius; you can't hate me because I can't stand it! You—you drive me crazy, and I can't ... Merlin, I can't do this anymore ..."

Albus collapsed in shuddering sobs and dropped back down onto the bed, looking physically and emotionally exhausted beyond belief; as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders.

"I don't know what's happening," Albus whispered, his voice strained as he wept.

Scorpius didn't know either. But he knew he couldn't stay. After what Albus said and now watching Albus crumble under the enormity of his situation, he wasn't in the right frame of mind to reply. There were so many unanswered questions, but neither Scorpius nor Albus was ready for them.

"I need to go."

It was cowardly; he knew was running from confrontation, but he made his escape while Albus' head was buried in his hands, closing the door behind him.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus hits rock bottom. But now, the only way to go is up._


	51. His Only Salvation

Chapter 51

**His Only Salvation**

Lily watched the lone figure loop rapidly over and over again around the Quidditch pitch, and sighed in concern. She'd never seen Albus like this. He wasn't dealing with his problems well; or safely. The speed he was flying at through the icy winter chill was dangerously fast, and with his head not in the right state of mind, Lily's heart was clenched in fear that Albus would lose control of his broom and fall.

She descended down to the pitch and then climbed up the spiralling steps of the closest spectator stand. When she reached the top, she stood at the very edge of the frosted railing and called out her brother's name.

"Albus!"

He did a double-take when he saw her, and but didn't slow down. Instead, he increased his speed and raced around the tower she was standing on, perilously close to the structure. If he reached out with his hand, his fingers would brush the wooden posts. Her hair whipped around her face at the gust of wind that he propelled.

Lily's breath caught in panic as she cursed her brother's stupid stubbornness. But he didn't seem to mind an ounce as he continued to loop around the pitch, his gaze hard and focused as if the Snitch were in flight.

"Albus! Slow down!"

He heard her; she knew he did, but his pride forbade him to answer her. _Or what was left of his pride,_ Lily mused. She didn't know the full details of what happened yesterday between he and Scorpius, but she knew his pride had been crushed and torn apart, and now he was dealing with it the only way he knew how. It frightened Lily and she decided she needed to intervene. But he clearly wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"Can you talk to me, please?"

"Go away!" he yelled as he pointed his broom upward and shot vertically up into the grey sky. He raced towards the cloudy blanket above until all Lily could see was a tiny dark speck hung among the chromatic expanse; like a small fly caught in a web much bigger than he.

After an extended moment in which Lily held her breath, his dark speck grew larger and larger at a rapid pace. Her heart was in her mouth, as she watched Albus perform the deadliest stunt a Quidditch player could do. Down he plunged, the tip of his broom directed squarely to the centre of the snow-crusted pitch below. His hair was plastered back, his body hunched to a streamlined position, as if the speed he was at wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"ALBUS!" Lily screamed, terrified. "PULL UP! PULL _UP_!"

He didn't. He kept going, closing the distance between himself and the ground by a dozens of metres every second.

Bizarrely, time felt like it was slowing down as Lily watched her brother plummet to his sure death, even as Albus continued to speed up. Her breath sharpened. Lungs locked. Eyes wide-open. Fingers curled helplessly around her wand. Was he really trying to kill himself?

Just as there was nothing left between Albus and the ground, Lily squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't watch Albus die.

Then—

—laughter.

She forced her eyes open. There was Albus, sailing casually along ground level, having pulled out of his dive, _laughing._

Teeth clenched, Lily was enraged. She stared hard at Albus, who finally had the sense to come to her. He flew up until he was parallel with her.

He was still laughing.

Lily couldn't stop the tears that suddenly built up from within her and filled her eyes.

"What," she ground out furiously, "is _wrong_ with you, you egotistical idiot?"

"Just having some fun." He grinned and shrugged, and Lily was filled with the desire to physically grab and shake him until his nonsensical urges left him.

"Fun? FUN? What, plunging to your death is fun?"

"I wasn't going to die," he said in his maddeningly calm voice. "I know how to control a broom, Lils. I knew what I was doing. Just a harmless Wronski Feint."

"_Harmless_? It's a windy day, and it's snowing, Albus, _anything_ could have happened! Do you know how easily you could have lost it?" she beseeched him, trying to stave off her tears. She didn't want Albus to see her cry.

He finally dropped his infuriating smirk, but anger took its place. "Are you done? Had your rant? Can I go now?"

She was about explode in anger at him, but he didn't give her the chance. He directed his broom around and made to fly off again. So Lily forced herself to let go of all her rage and say the only thing she could think of that would keep him there. "I talked to Scorpius!"

It wasn't exactly a lie. She _had_ talked to him, but not for long and not about anything Albus would want to know about. Still, Albus responded.

He paused his broom, and with his back to her, said, "Good for you, then. You've got a one-up on me."

She closed her eyes briefly and took a breath. "He wants to talk to you," she desperately made up.

He turned around to her. "No, he doesn't. He wants nothing to do with me. He made that very clear."

"Then why is he so upset?"

Albus threw his hands up in frustration. "Hell if I know! Hudson probably doesn't know how to suck face right!"

"Eamon has nothing to do with that," she tried to reason, silently relieved that Albus was still incredibly jealous of Eamon.

He smirked darkly and Lily saw what little light there was in his face, die. "You're right. It's all about me and the bastard I am."

She shook her head adamantly. "Scorpius doesn't think that. You're not a bastard." She didn't know this for sure, but if Scorpius' feelings for Albus were even still a fraction of what they were, then Lily was certain Scorpius could never think that.

Albus hung his head. "You weren't there. You didn't see him, hear him." He wet his lips. "He hates me."

Lily summoned all her courage and cried out, hoping to incite some feelings of righteous anger in her brother, despite knowing she would cop a lot of crap because of it. "So what, you're just going to do nothing? You're not even going to try to get him back? You're going to let Eamon win? Not just Eamon, but Mel and Matt, too! They wanted to pull you guys apart and it looks like they've succeeded!"

Albus' eyes fired up in indignation, exactly as Lily wanted them to. "There's nothing I can do, Lily! There's nothing else I can do! I've tried everything! Scorpius doesn't want me anymore. He's had enough! So I'm finally gonna listen to him for a change and back off!"

"Scorpius doesn't want that at all!" Lily exclaimed. "Are you over him? Because I can assure that he's not over you!"

Albus gripped his broom tight. "Of course I'm not over him!" he exploded. "I would do anything for him! I threw my whole life away for him! I no longer have any friends, or a girlfriend!" He clenched his jaw and looked away. "But none of it matters, because I don't have him either."

Lily was sure Albus was coming to realise his true feelings even as he was saying them. This wasn't previously thought-out. This was the first time Albus was truly exploring himself in ways he didn't know he could.

"Albus," she said, looking at him and seeing hurt and pain and regret filtering through his eyes. "This isn't over. I know it feels that way, but it's not."

They were silent for a few moments, until Albus finally shifted forward, directing his broom towards Lily. He jumped off and landed next to her on the Quidditch tower.

They sat down next to each other. Lily noticed that his hands were gloveless, and his fingers looked blue. She hastily grasped onto his palm and rubbed his hand, encouraging warmth to flood his icy skin.

Eventually, he spoke up. "What do I do, Lils? Tell me what to do."

She took a deep breath and gathered her best sympathy-giving arsenal together to answer. "You need to be his friend again."

Albus looked at her with a humourless glare. "Lily, that's what I've been try—"

"No, you haven't, not unless attacking his boyfriend is what friends should do."

"But I hate Eamon."

"But Scorpius doesn't," she rebutted. "You won't win any points if you keep trying to split them up."

Albus sighed angrily, but didn't try to correct her.

"You need to respect that Scorpius is with Eamon now, and I know that sucks, but your priority is to get Scorpius back, not to push him away."

"Okay, fine, I _respect_ Eamon," he spat in a tone that only proved he didn't. "Then what?"

Lily was silent for a moment, deciding how best to tackle the rest of this conversation. Lily would have loved to suggest that Albus slowly try to 'woo' him back, but Albus had yet to admit that liked Scorpius in _that_ way, and although all the signs were noticeably pointing to that, he wasn't ready for it. "Support Scorpius, spend time with him, offer to carry his ridiculously heavy bag ... Do everything you did before, and be a perfect gentleman, and trust me, Scorpius will notice," she advised. "He'll be confused at first, but you need to initiate this. He's waiting for you to step up."

Albus scrunched his brow dubiously. "He is?"

She nodded, and then tried to put herself entirely in Scorpius' shoes. "He's sick of waiting for you, or anyone for that matter. That's why he's with Eamon right now; because Eamon offered him something he never got from you."

Through her peripherals, Lily saw Albus subtly shake his head, as feelings of remorse and guilt swept through him. She went on, "But I told you before, Albus ... it's not over, because even though he may not admit it, and even if he doesn't act like it, he's still waiting for you. He wants you to fix this."

He expelled a breath and slouched his shoulders. "That's what I've been _trying_ to do, Lily. Every time I speak to him long enough to say something that _will_ fix it, he either tells me to leave or _he_ leaves."

Deciding to play devil's advocate, she said irritably, "So that's it then, I suppose. You tried; it didn't go as you planned, so now it's okay to give up."

Albus glared at her. "You're not helping."

"Neither are you!" she huffed right back, pushing his shoulder with her arm. "Stop complaining and start doing. Life doesn't always go the way you want it to, but you've got to deal with it and try harder to get what you want. And if you're too dense to figure out what that is, in this case, it's _Scorpius_!" Albus said nothing, but he at least appeared to be in deep thought, mulling over her words. "I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I _am_ saying it'll be worth it."

Silence descended on them, but Lily wasn't as perturbed this time. Her message had struck a chord with Albus, which was more than she had hoped for. All that was left was for Albus to follow through.

-mp-

Three weeks ago, avoiding Albus had become his number one priority, and he had done far better than he had first expected for some time. But now, it was almost impossible to ignore him. His eyes, inadvertently, were being drawn to him, and whether he wanted to or not, he was always wondering what Albus was thinking. Even now, midway through their Charms lesson. Scorpius couldn't remember ever deliberately disregarding the Professor out the front, but it was like someone had hijacked his mind and charmed it so that Albus was always on it.

Albus was sitting alone. This was the first bit of evidence that proved to Scorpius Albus had actually broken up with Mel, who was sitting, unsurprisingly, with Matt and the other boys at the back. She was glaring heatedly at the back of Albus' head like a hawk for most of the lesson, which was his second shred of evidence. Not that Scorpius needed it; he had believed Albus when he first told him. But seeing its effects had cemented the truth: Albus and Mel were no longer an item.

Scorpius had wanted to hear those words for so long; he had wished to feel the absolute and complete joy that those words would inspire. But all he felt was a surreal sort of numbness, which left him gasping his breath for something more, as if that fact alone wasn't enough. There needed to be more. Of course, Scorpius tried to tell himself, it should no longer matter to him. Albus was out of his life now.

Half of him laughed at himself for believing for one moment that that was true at all.

"You can stare at him for as long as you like, but it won't change anything," Andrea whispered to him.

"I'm not staring," he said immediately, jerking back so he was facing forward. "Staring at who?"

Claire, who was on the other side of Andrea, sighed loudly. Andrea tsked and rolled her eyes. "_'Staring at who'_, honestly! Albus, sweetheart, Albus Potter. Remember him? The man of your dreams?"

"He is not," he hissed, and picked up his quill, trying to make sense of Professor Flitwick's notes on the blackboard. "And I wasn't staring at Albus." Scorpius didn't know who he was fooling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought the moon-eyes you were making were directed at him and not the brick wall behind him. My apologies," she said. Scorpius could almost see her sarcasm drip onto the parchment in front of them.

"Who invented the Obliviate Charm, would you say?" he whispered loudly, looking intently down at his desk.

Andrea chuckled. "Change the subject if you want, but you can't deny it."

Scorpius whirled to face her and snapped, "There's nothing to deny. Okay, yes, I was looking at him, but not with _moon-eyes_, or whatever you want to call it. Is it such a bad thing to stare at someone?"

"Why were you looking at him?" Claire asked, completely ignoring his question.

"I don't know! I just was," he hissed.

"Because you can't stop thinking about him, perhaps?" Andrea prodded further.

It didn't escape his notice that she was completely correct, but he wasn't about to say this out loud. "I wasn't thinking about him at all, if you must know."

"Bull," she challenged. "I'm willing to bet my favourite denims that Albus Potter is _all_ you can think about."

"Then you better hand them over, Andrea, because you are incorrect," he shot back, lying through his teeth. Woe unto him if anyone found out she was right. Since their talk in the dormitory two days ago, not even Eamon's proposition for another Hogsmeade date was enough to divert his attention off Albus. Alarm bells were ringing in Scorpius' head, letting him know that he was descending into dangerous territory again, but it couldn't be helped. Albus was his addiction.

"Now students," Professor Flitwick piped up, temporarily stopping Andrea from biting back with a witty retort, "there is quite a large difference between a Selective Obliviate Charm and an Absolute one. Can anyone tell me why individuals might prefer to use the Selective Obliviate Charms on themselves?"

As expected, Rose Weasley's hand shot up from the front of the class, inciting a collective eye-roll from everyone else. Professor Flitwick, to his credit, politely asked her to allow other students to contribute. She lowered her hand hesitantly, as if the idea of not answering a question was as absurd as getting anything less than an O on a test.

While a few people sniggered at her failed attempt, no one else rose to the occasion. Blank stares were shared around the classroom. Scorpius knew the answer—it was fairly obvious, after all—but found he didn't want any attention on him at that moment. He was fine with sticking to the shadows.

To everyone's utter astonishment, Albus slowly raised his hand. The looks he received were akin to if he had suddenly announced he was quitting Quidditch forever.

"Mr Potter!" Professor Flitwick chirped happily, almost teetering off the edge of the tall pile of books he was standing on.

All eyes trained on him, Albus swallowed and spoke. "Well ... people might want to use a Selective Obliviate on themselves if there's one thing they really want to forget, but not everything." He paused. "Like ... maybe there's something they regret doing ... or saying ... that they wish they could take back, but can't."

"Very good, Mr Potter! Indeed you are right! You see children, it is not quite so dangerous ..."

Scorpius tuned out of Professor Flitwick's speech fairly quickly, keeping his eyes locked in Albus' direction. He would have to have been blind and deaf to have missed the double entendre in his answer. As it was, he heard it loud and clear. Staring at the side of Albus' head, he wondered, yet again, what was going on in that infuriating mind.

Albus seemed to have felt Scorpius' gaze, and turned to face him.

Every one of Scorpius' instincts urged him to turn away and break their eye contact, but he couldn't. The pull between himself and Albus was too strong to resist, and he succumbed to his piercing green eyes, which were silently telling the story of Albus' guilt and heartfelt apology. It was a stare that gave Scorpius that feeling once more—the one that made him feel like Albus was dying and Scorpius was his only salvation. There was a plea hidden in his gaze, asking Scorpius to allow him into his life again.

Deep within him, Scorpius wanted that more than anything; he wanted Albus back.

But his heart had been shattered once already, and Scorpius wasn't sure if he could risk it again.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Albus takes Lily's advice, Scorpius begins to thaw, and a friendship starts to come together again. _


	52. Knowing Me, Knowing You

_Disclaimer: Lyrics are from 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon._

-mp-

Chapter 52

**Knowing Me, Knowing You**

Scorpius woke up to the sounds of Albus' guitar. The soft, gentle thrumming of the strings almost caressed the hazy aura that accompanied the almost-dawn of the outside sky.

When Albus' voice joined the simple chorus, it sent shivers down Scorpius' spine.

The song Albus was singing this morning must have been chosen deliberately. There could be no other explanation for how well the lyrics suited their mess of a situation, and it left him wondering if Albus had finally discovered that Scorpius knew about his secret hobby.

_He's everything you want, he's everything you need_

_ He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

_ He says all the right things at exactly the right times_

_ But he means nothing to you and you don't know why._

Scorpius closed his eyes and pictured Albus sitting cross-legged on his bed, strumming his instrument and speaking words Albus had been dying to say. He was singing about Eamon—that much was obvious. It was no secret to Scorpius that Albus hated the Ravenclaw and wanted Scorpius to end things with him. But for what purpose? Was it simply for Albus' selfish gains? Because he felt lonely and wanted Scorpius at his side again?

Or was it because Albus was jealous of Eamon, but too stubborn to say it?

Flashbacks of their conversation three days ago in this very dormitory overtook Scorpius' mind for a moment. Albus had said that he didn't love Mel anymore, that he broke up with her, and that kissing Scorpius had left him feeling confused and scared. _But why?_ Scorpius almost groaned with the effort of unravelling Albus' mind. Was it because he was freaked out for having kissed a gay boy? Because he had kissed his best friend? Was it because Albus had enjoyed the kiss and was too bloody scared to face the implications? Because Albus had feelings for him?

Scorpius tried to pretend that it wouldn't matter even if he did.

_I am everything you want, I am everything you need_

_ I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

_ I say all the right things at exactly the right times_

_ But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why—_

Albus' song ended abruptly as his hand slapped across the strings of the guitar, stopping the music. But the words continued to echo in Scorpius' mind. They were a falsehood, because whether Scorpius tried to deny it, Albus _did_ mean something to him. He always would.

The sun had yet to rise, and Scorpius decided there was still enough time to fall back asleep, if only to stop all his questions.

Silence pervaded the dormitory once more, until Albus broke it again. This time though, he wasn't singing.

An almost inaudible breathy whisper escaped from Albus' bed. "Scorp..." It sounded unstable and vacillating, as if he was close to tears.

Scorpius held his breath and dared to listen to more.

"Scorp ..."

A pause.

A loud sigh.

"What are you doing to me?"

He stared at his curtains in the direction of Albus' bed; he didn't know what he meant. _I'm not doing anything. _At least, not intentionally.

A full minute passed. The only noise was Albus' breathing.

"What's happening?"

It was the second time he had asked this question, and once again, Scorpius had no answer.

-mp-

"I can't believe you don't like Quidditch."

After finally succumbing to Eamon's persistent invitations to go to Hogsmeade with him on the weekend, Scorpius was not impressed to now be squashed on a tiny table for two shoved against a window of the Three Broomsticks. The place was overcrowded with students wanting to escape the winter weather outside. He had hoped Eamon had a better plan for them than to join to the rest of Hogwarts for a Butterbear—which still hadn't arrived. Clearly, he hadn't. And now, dressed impeccably in his long gray wool coat—Burberry's finest—his favourite skinny denims, and a pair of black leather boots—which were covered in that disgusting sludge mixture of snow and dirt—Scorpius was beginning to think they would have been better off in the castle.

"Sorry?" he said—or yelled, more like it—cupping his ear in Eamon's direction, telling him to speak louder. The table of fourth year girls behind him were making it impossible to talk at normal conversation decibels.

"I can't believe you don't like Quidditch!" Eamon said again.

It was a sure sign that they were running out of conversations—they had had this one at least twice.

Scorpius decided not to answer, but simply shrugged in response, knowing it was rude and disagreeable. But being pestering day after day to go to Hogsmeade with Eamon; he had expected something more. Something like a leisurely walk through the main street (_"It's too cold for that,"_ Eamon had said), or a browse through some of the clothing stores (_"People will see us!"_ he had complained—which had incensed Scorpius. How was it okay for people to see Eamon snogging him, but not okay to be seen shopping?). It hadn't escaped Scorpius' memory that Albus had already done both those things with him, and he probably would again if Scorpius had asked.

"I'll go check on the Butterbears!" Eamon yelled, pointing to the counter where a gaggle of Hufflepuffs were gathered.

"Okay," Scorpius agreed, watching the Ravenclaw leave and push through the multitude, before turning to face the window.

Hogsmeade had transformed into a brilliant and soft white over the past month, creating a winter wonderland that Scorpius was longing to experience. Snow was everywhere: covering the main street, drooping lazily on rooves, and falling gracefully from the sky. As his chair was rudely bumped from behind, he scowled at his current predicament. Indoors and claustrophobic. At least the table of fourth-year girls decided to leave then, allowing Scorpius to actually be able to hear his thoughts.

"Can I sit here?"

The voice was as familiar as his own; Scorpius would know it anywhere. His heart began beating harder of its own accord. Turning away from the window, he saw Albus standing hesitantly at his table, gesturing to Eamon's empty seat. He was wearing jeans and an adorably cute—yet fashionably disastrous—green woollen jumper that featured a large silver _A_ in the middle. Scorpius had seen the jumper before and often wondered why Albus didn't burn it. Now, though, Scorpius didn't care that he would never be caught dead in the thing. Right now, on Albus, Scorpius wondered if anything could be so endearing.

The time it took for him to answer his question stretched on and Scorpius could see the brief hope on Albus' eyes dimming as his muscles tensed from the fear of rejection. Against his better judgement knowing that Eamon would arrive soon and knowing that he didn't owe Albus anything, Scorpius knew he would eventually yield.

"Sure," he said, biting his bottom lip and hoping to Merlin he didn't just open yet another messy can of worms.

Albus sat tentatively, but Scorpius saw the flash of hope return to his countenance.

There was silence once more, and Scorpius wasn't going to say anything. If Albus wanted to sit at his table, then Albus needed to speak first. Scorpius turned to face the window again; partly to make a point, and partly because staring at Albus any longer would likely incite old feelings again.

Eventually, Albus spoke.

"I would think," he began, "you'd be outside on a day like this." He paused and Scorpius could feel his gaze burning into his right cheek. "You love the cold."

_Albus knows that,_ Scorpius thought,_ but Eamon doesn't._ He blinked and silently cursed his inner voice at pointing out facts that Scorpius already knew, but didn't want to dwell on.

"I'm here with Eamon," he said, primarily to remind himself that, indeed, he was. He still didn't turn away from the window, and tried to focus on the falling snow to stop himself from turning to Albus.

"Oh," said Albus. "Where is he?"

"Getting us Butterbeer," he answered before thinking.

Peripherally, he saw Albus nod imperceptibly. Scorpius knew exactly what he was thinking. Sure enough, Albus voiced what was on both their minds. "Does he know you don't like Butterbeer?"

Scorpius didn't answer. Instead, he propped his head up on his hand and leant further towards the window in an effort to physically restrain himself from turning to him. Albus had made his point: if there was ever a test on who knew Scorpius better, then Albus would be the victor. There was no just no way he was going to say it out loud explicitly. Albus needn't know that he was having trouble in his relationship with Eamon.

"I better go," Albus said suddenly, looking up towards the counter. "I think your Ravenclaw's on his way back. I wouldn't want to ... cause a scene." Eamon being referred to as _his_ Ravenclaw got on his nerves as much as it did Albus', whose jaw was clenched and teeth gritted. He dropped the angry look, though, when he continued. "We didn't get to talk for long but ..." he paused as he stood up and offered Scorpius one of his trademark sideways smile that seemed to be directly attuned to Scorpius' palpating heart beat., "...I'm glad we did. See you later, Scorp."

He left Scorpius in a daze as memories of their friendship overcame him for a moment. Albus obviously still affected him as much as he did before it all hit the fan.

His musings were cut short by the return of Eamon, carrying two full mugs of Butterbeer. He placed them on the table with pride.

But suddenly, the sight of the two steaming mugs made him reach a point where the unsaid could no longer remain silent.

"Do you know I don't like Butterbeer?"

The smile dropped from Eamon's face. "Why not?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I just don't."

"You never told me."

"You never asked. You just assumed and ordered for me," Scorpius said plainly. There was no anger in his tone.

Eamon frowned and looked at Scorpius like he was suddenly speaking a different language. "But it's brilliant!"

"I also don't like coming all the way to Hogsmeade in winter and spending all my time in here," he said, certain he was pushing the boundary. "Did you know that I love winter?"

Confusion creased Eamon's face, as if wondering why he was suddenly being peppered with questions he didn't know the answers to. "What's your point, Scorp?"

Inexplicably, anger simmered inside Scorpius.

Eamon continued. "Look, if you don't want to drink the Butterbeer, that's fine. I'll go outside with you too, if you want."

Scorpius shook his head. "That isn't what I want. What I want ... is to know why you don't know more about me. If we're supposedly going out, then shouldn't we know each other?"

"Supposedly?" Eamon repeated. "We _are_ going out."

Scorpius should have known that _that_ was the one thing Eamon would comment on; not the rest of it that mattered.

"This isn't about knowing me, is it?" he asked, looking at Eamon's dumbfounded expression and realising that he and Eamon were never on the same page. "This is about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you like me?" Scorpius responded with his own question.

"Where is all this coming from?" Eamon asked.

"Answer my question," he asked. "Why do you like me?"

Eamon looked up and away, exasperated. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to answer, before he finally settled on, "Because ... you're smart and attractive and ... I don't understand what you mean by all of this."

"Anything else?"

Eamon began to get angry. "What do you mean?"

"Is my attractiveness and intelligence the only two things that you like about me?" Scorpius restated, desperately wanting an answer.

"No! Merlin, Scorp, there's more!"

"_What else_?"

"Why are you interrogating me? Have I done something wrong?" he asked wildly. "Is this because I didn't know what your favourite season is?"

"No! This is about you wanting to be with me only because of the benefits you get from this relationship. _I_ helped you come out, _I_ helped shape your image, and _I'm_ the one you snog whenever _you_ feel like it. But where am I in this equation?"

"None of that is true!"

"Then why can't you answer my question?" Scorpius asked. After a long and silent pause, he said, in a softer voice, "Look—you like the idea of a boyfriend, Eamon ... but I'm not sure if you like me."

He was met with silence, and Scorpius wondered if he was doing and saying the right things. This conversation wasn't planned and his heart was pounding wildly with apprehension, but in a way, he was glad it happened. It needed to be said.

One minute stretched into two, before Eamon, his head lowered, finally spoke. "This is because of Potter, isn't it?"

Scorpius expelled a loud breath of indignation. "Merlin, you need to get rid of this insane jealousy you have of Albus. This is about you and me, not him!"

Eamon remained quiet, obviously seething with envy. When he made no sign of continuing the conversation, Scorpius stood up.

"I need to be alone," he said, plucking an excuse from nowhere. "I'll see you later."

He wove through the students still cluttered around the counter, heading for the door. The instant he stepped outside, Scorpius took in a deep breath and enjoyed the way shivers overtook his skin.

The main street was decorated in all manners of Christmas, and Scorpius revelled in the veritable wonderland before him. The Three Broomsticks may have been full to the brim with students, but there was still a fair amount of them outside, drifting from store to store and throwing snowballs at each other. He smiled and began meandering down the snow-covered road, determined to not let his unpleasant conversation ruin the rest of his day.

"Couldn't resist, huh?"

He spun and saw Albus standing behind him, hands in his pockets, a trace of a smile on his face.

"Sorry?"

"I knew you couldn't stay inside for much longer. This day's practically got your name written all over it." There was now a definite smile on Albus' face, which coaxed a smirk out of Scorpius, as much he tried to stop it. Albus glanced around. "Where's Eamon?"

Scorpius bit his lip while he cast his eyes in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. "He's probably drinking his Butterbeer," he guessed.

Scorpius knew Albus wanted to know more, but to his credit, he remained quiet, and Scorpius was glad for it. He didn't want Albus to know about their argument.

They stood awkwardly opposite each other in silence for a moment. It wasn't for lack of conversation topics, however. There were hundreds of them. Scorpius knew it was because they were too cautious yet, and didn't want to step on each other's toes.

-mp-

Lily's words reverberated in his ears.

_"He's waiting for you to step up."_

Albus took a deep breath and decided to take his sister's advice. If taking initiative would get him Scorpius back, then he'd do it, despite how terrifying the prospect of being rejected once again was.

Keeping a careful eye on Scorpius, who was hugging himself against the cold in his long coat and gloves, Albus spoke. "Well seeing as you're alone right now, how would you feel for some company?"

He saw Scorpius glance up at him, eyes a fraction wider than they normally were. He clearly wasn't expecting Albus to ask that. He tossed the idea in his head while he chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. It was a habit of his that recently had Albus mesmerised. He couldn't take his eyes of Scorpius' mouth.

He cleared his throat. "You don't have to," he said when Scorpius took his time to answer. "I was just thinking we could do some Christmas shopping together. Merlin knows I haven't started yet, and you're really good at knowing what to buy."

He maintained eye contact with Scorpius and twitched one side of his mouth up in a helpful smile.

"Okay," Scorpius agreed hesitantly.

Albus smiled in relief and nodded. "Cool." Even if Scorpius wasn't one hundred per cent certain, he had said yes, and that was a small step in the right direction.

To avoid any further awkward silence, Albus began walking slowly, and Scorpius moved with him, until they were strolling down the wintry street of Hogsmeade side by side. Albus had forgotten what it felt like to have Scorpius' mere presence at his side. It had been too long; he had missed this. He felt alive with an energy that he hadn't felt in a while.

"How have you been?" he asked, as they dodged around a group of carollers.

Scorpius looked up at him briefly. "Er ... fine," he said. "You?"

Albus decided to answer truthfully. "Not the best actually. A lot's happened lately . But ... I'm feeling okay now. Better than I've been," he answered. _Because I'm with you, _he added silently.

He saw Scorpius nod. "That's good."

They continued their promenade until they came to a clothing store Scorpius had once told Albus he liked.

"Let's start with this one," he suggested.

Scorpius looked up in confusion for a moment before noticing Albus gesturing to the entrance of the store. "Modern Wizardwear?" he asked in surprise. "You want to shop _here_?"

"You like this one," Albus stated casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"But you don't," Scorpius said, stumped as to why Albus would willingly suggest they shop here.

"Don't worry about me. Trust me, I'll be fine; I'm in good company," he said with a smile. He flushed with the deepest happiness when he saw Scorpius blush. "Besides, this is one of your favourite stores."

Scorpius looked at him with a mixture of surprise, understanding and relief. "How did you know that?" he asked.

Albus chuckled. "I know you well."

-mp-

_ Yes, _Scorpius couldn't help but think,_ yes he does._

-mp-

_Next Chapter: "I forgive you."_


	53. Never Let You Go

_A/N: Here's a fun fact. It's now been over a year since I first started planning and writing MHDSR _=)

-mp-

Chapter 53

**Never Let You Go**

Albus held the door open for Scorpius, and was terribly glad he did when Scorpius smiled shyly as he walked past. He followed him into Modern Wizardwear and took in the dozens of racks and benches all covered with items of clothing. Albus swallowed. He was in way over his head. Still, one look at the happy look on Scorpius' face was enough to make Albus man-up and indulge him.

As they meandered around the islands of clothing racks, Scorpius asked, "Who did you want to buy presents for?"

If Albus was honest, buying gifts was not the reason he had asked to accompany Scorpius; it was just a way to get him to agree to spend time with him. But now that they were here, in a territory Albus would never dream of entering himself, he answered, "Er ... probably Lily. She likes stuff like this." He looked unsurely about and gestured vaguely at a stand that displayed casual tops.

To Albus' surprise, Scorpius giggled. "They're called clothes, Albus."

That Scorpius would make a joke and _laugh_ was possibly the best thing that could have happened. The sound of his mirth instantly improved Albus' mood and esteem ten-fold, and he basked in the fact that Scorpius was having fun.

_Fun._ Such a foreign concept for them lately.

Albus grinned and decided to carry the joke further. "Really?" he feigned. "Clothes? Huh, I never knew!"

Scorpius smiled amusedly. "Judging by the state of your wardrobe, I find that very easy to believe."

Laughing, Albus couldn't believe the shift in Scorpius' demeanour. He had no idea where it was coming from, but Albus wasn't about to complain. It was fantastic. Ten minutes in Scorpius' company immediately eclipsed every foul mood that had darkened his existence over the past month. Merlin, how he had missed this all.

"There's nothing wrong with my wardrobe," he rebutted playfully.

Scorpius smirked and very deliberately looked at the home-made jumper his Grandma Molly had knitted for him. "Au contraire, Albus, look at what you're wearing right now."

"Hey!" Albus laughed. "It's a family thing."

"Well if you don't want Lily looking like that, then you'd better find her something decent," Scorpius said with a grin.

"That's why you're here!" Albus declared. Then, catching Scorpius' eye, he sobered up a little and said, "I'd kind of be lost without you."

A pregnant moment passed, full of anticipation, in which those last words echoed between them. Albus fought to maintain eye-contact, staring into the silver-flecked gray eyes of the boy he wanted back in his life.

He saw Scorpius bite his lip again in that maddening way of his. "Um ..." Scorp said after a while, sounding like he was slightly short of breath. He turned to reach a display of colourful scarves. "Sh—she'd like these..."

Albus quirked the sides of his mouth up and took a step closer. "Which one?" he asked, bearing his eyes into Scorpius'.

The blond swallowed under the gaze, before quickly looking away and, fingers twitching, he rummaged through the rack. "Um ... maybe ..." he licked his lips. Albus stepped closer, unable to help the magnetic pull that drew him to Scorpius. He was like his drug. "Maybe ... um ... what's her ..." he swivelled to look at Albus, but upon seeing him much closer, spun back to the scarves, eyes wide. "What's her favourite colour?" he blurted.

"Purple," Albus answered, smiling affectionately as he looked down at Scorpius.

"Purple." Scorpius nodded. He quickly grasped onto one. "This one?" he asked hurriedly, shoving the woollen material in Albus' face before taking a step back, creating a distance between them.

"Perfect," Albus said.

He wasn't looking at the scarf.

Albus could have sworn he heard Scorpius make an indiscriminate sound in the back of his throat, almost like a whimper. His eyes were wide, framed by thin black lines of his make-up. His entire face was flushed, the tip of his nose was pink, and strands of his light blond hair fell across his forehead, wind-blown from the chill outside. Albus remembered looking at Scorpius at the night of the Halloween Party and thinking he looked incredible. He had been correct then, of course, but what he hadn't realised was that Scorpius had _always_ looked amazing, even in normal attire on a cold, windy day. The fact had bypassed him before because too many things had stood in the way. But with his eyes fastened on Scorpius right now, Albus succumbed to thoughts that no fully straight boy would ever think: Scorpius was gorgeous. He always had been, and he was right now. Albus' definition of what was attractive immediately shifted its standard to Scorpius. Everything else fell short.

"You—" He coughed to get rid of the sudden dryness in his mouth. "You should tell me what you want for Christmas." He smiled crookedly. "I wouldn't know how to navigate around a place like this."

Scorpius licked his lips again and it sent Albus' blood boiling. "You don't need to get me anything."

Albus dared to take a step closer. "Why not?"

"You don't owe me anything," he said softly.

He meant, of course, that they were no longer friends. But Albus was determined to change that. "Oh, I owe you a lot actually. First, I owe you a million apologies for how I acted after I kissed you." With Lily's advice in his head, he continued, "Second, I owe you an apology for my cowardice and for not pursuing you when I should have. Third, I owe you lost time for all those months you spent loving me, and I did nothing. Fourth, I owe you another promise, because I was a bastard when I broke the first one. I promised you that I would always stick by you and be your friend, and I ruined it." A deep wave of regret washed through him. "But, if any part of you is still willing to listen to me and believe me, then I want to reinstate that promise. I know it's only words, but give me a second chance and I'll prove it to you." He swallowed.

Albus hadn't anticipated the conversation would turn in this direction. But once he started talking, he couldn't stop, even if they were in the middle of a public clothing store. But at least he had the chance to say what was on his mind. At least Scorpius knew where he stood. Lily had told him to go to any lengths to make sure Eamon, Matt and Mel didn't win. If this wasn't 'any length', he didn't know what was.

He held his breath and watched Scorpius chew on his lip, while waiting for his life or death answer.

When it came, it was better than anything Albus could have hoped for.

"I forgive you."

Albus' heart jumped up into his throat. "You—you do?"

Scorpius nodded. "I wasn't ready to ... and I told myself I wouldn't ... but ..." he paused and offered a tentative smile, "... you have a way with words, Albus Potter."

"Only when I'm fighting for something I'm desperate to get ... or get _back_, in this case." He sighed deeply and laughed. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say you forgive me."

Turning the plum-coloured scarf over in his hands, Scorpius said, "Just ..." he began. "I just want to make sure you're absolutely clear that saying Mel's name after ... after what happened ... made you an idiot. You know this, yes?"

Albus answered with full confidence. "Completely. I was a bastard for saying it, and I regret it entirely. Mel is ... we're done. She's not a part of my life now. You are."

Pink returned to Scorpius' cheeks and Albus grinned knowing he put it there. He could get used to making Scorpius blush.

"Good," Scorpius said in that endearing firm voice of his. The one he used when he was trying to act serious, but in his head he was thinking about other things. "I'm glad."

Albus grinned at Scorpius with warmth and fondness. "Now, at the risk of ruining the moment, you didn't answer my question. What kind of thing do you want this Christmas?"

"Nothing, really. Don't get me anything. I've got enough as it is," Scorpius said adamantly. "We need to focus on you. You're a walking fashion atrocity, and if you want to be friends with me, you need to stop dressing like a House Elf."

Albus laughed heartily. "Oh-ho! I had forgotten what a nightmare you were!" he joked. "Fine, go ahead and abuse my style."

"You call that style?" Scorpius grinned, reaching out and pinching the hem of the green jumper in mockery. "Come on, Potter. You're leaving this store a changed man." Albus believed he already was.

They ended up spending much more time and money in Modern Wizardwear than Albus had anticipated he ever would, but to his surprise, he didn't get bored. Being with Scorpius made it fun, and they chuckled and made jokes throughout. A few times, when Scorpius thought Albus wasn't looking, he would hold up piece of clothing against himself in front a mirror, assessing how it looked. Some of them, Albus could imagine, would suit him perfectly. But although Scorp never bought any of them, Albus made mental notes on which ones he loved the most.

The clock was creeping on four o'clock when they exited the establishment laden with bags and happy smiles. The temperature had dropped, leaving the main street deserted except for a few carollers and a handful of students who were window shopping. Albus shivered in the cold. Scorpius, of course, grinned wider.

"You nutter," Albus mumbled under his breath affectionately.

His partner turned to him, not bothering to hide his smile. "I beg your pardon. Is there a problem with liking the cold?"

"Not at all," Albus responded generously. Then with an impish grin, added, "It's just that when the temperature hits zero degrees, most normal people tend to stay indoors."

Scorpius' lower jaw dropped a fraction. "Are you suggesting I'm not normal?"

"Did I say that?"

"You implied it."

"I would never."

"You just did!"

Albus laughed, enjoying their banter, as he lowered his shopping bags on the narrow strip of pavement they were standing on. "Alright, perhaps I can change your mind, then."

Scorpius eyed his movement and his body adopted a stature of cautiousness. He was anticipating something mischievous from Albus. As he should. "'Change my mind'," he echoed slowly.

"Well, you claim to love winter and snow, yes?" he spoke as he turned around, facing away from Scorpius, walked a few steps over and bent over pretending to tie his shoelace. At least, that's what he hoped Scorp would think.

"Yes..." came the hesitant answer.

Albus grinned, still crouching down. "Then maybe this'll change your opinion?"

"What are you talki—?"

Albus launched a snowball.

"Ha!" Albus yelled; laughing wildly as the soft white ball exploded in Scorpius' face.

Scorpius froze and dropped opened his mouth. He stared at Albus in horror. Albus couldn't help it; he was chuckling happily, enjoying the sight of Scorpius' face engulfed in snow. Most of it had landed on his hair. _Oh that'll get him pissed_, Albus thought mirthfully.

"You are dead, Potter," Scorpius threatened.

"Do your worst, Malfoy," Albus challenged, still grinning like a fool.

A quiet moment passed: the calm before the storm.

Then, they both sprung into action.

Albus crouched down quickly and gathered a palm-sized chuck of snow into his hand and moulded it into a sphere in the space of a few seconds. He spun and whirled it at Scorpius. Hit!

But Scorpius' snowball careened directly in his face as well, and Albus shivered as a shower of snow caressed his face.

His heart soared as Scorpius began to laugh. But there was no time to stop now. They were in the middle of a war.

Round two commenced.

Both Albus and Scorpius hurriedly shaped their new projectiles. They stood up and fired simultaneously. Their missiles crossed in mid-air.

Albus' missed. He had aimed it too far to the left.

Scorpius' was a hit, right in the middle of his chest.

"Ha! Take that!" Scorpius exclaimed, his silver eyes gleaming. The near empty street rang with the sound of his laughter.

But Albus wasn't about to let his flyaway snowball stand in his way. Before Scorpius could react, Albus charged forward towards him, grabbing chunks of snow from the mounds gathered nearby and flinging them at Scorpius.

The blond yelped and hurriedly tried to collect some more snow before Albus could reach him. He got in a few direct shots, but seeing that Albus wasn't slowing his pace, he turned tail and ran, plunging into the soft snow.

"Oh! My boots!" he cried out in dismay, but it wasn't enough to deter him. Albus was hot on in heels. "Stop! Albus, stop! Please!"

Running through snow almost half a metre deep was not a simple task, Albus soon discovered as he pursued his friend. But Scorpius was having more difficulty than he was so their chase ended rather quickly, as Albus crashed into him.

They toppled over.

"Ah!" Scorpius squealed, falling down under the influence of Albus' propelling weight and the unstable footing.

"Gotcha!" Albus cried out in glee as he fell half on top of Scorpius. He laughed as small bits of snow were thrown at his face by his fallen prey, in a last ditch attempt at victory.

Albus grabbed onto Scorpius' hands and held them apart on either side of his head to stop him from his feeble attempts.

"Let go of me!" Scorpius laughed, struggling out of the grip.

"Stop throwing snow in my face!"

"You started it!" Scorpius objected, pouting up into Albus' face.

Albus smiled down at him. "Now, now, Mr Malfoy, that's rather childish, wouldn't you say?"

"Childish?" Scorpius shrieked, trying to bend his knees to kick Albus off. But Albus had put weight on his lower half as well. He had Scorpius trapped. "Don't you think it's also childish to start a snowball fight?"

"Maybe," Albus grinned evilly. "But it was fun, admit it."

Scorpius finally stopped wriggling and stared up at Albus. "It was not fun," he said in that superior Malfoy voice of his.

"You were laughing."

"No I wasn't."

Albus snorted at his unbelievable denial. "Oh come on! Admit that you were laughing!"

"I wasn't," was his obstinate reply.

"No?"

"No."

So Albus did the only thing he could think of.

He tickled Scorpius.

His fingers found purchase through the buttoned hem of Scorpius' long coat.

"AH! Stop! Stop! No! Albus! Please, stop!" Scorpius cried out as he squirmed and thrashed about beneath him with impressive dexterity. It didn't take long for Scorpius to emit a stream of laughs amidst his pleas to stop.

Albus retracted his fingers and quickly grabbed hold of Scorpius' wayward arms again to pin them to the snow. "Aha! Deny it all you want, Malfoy, but those were laughs!"

Scorpius struggled to get his breathing under control for a moment. He then stared up at Albus and gave him a look of playful impatience. "Are you going to let me go now?"

"Still convinced that snow is amazing?"

His grey eyes shone through his smile. "Of course," he answered, as if the question was absurd.

"Then never," Albus replied to the first question, loving the look of joy on Scorpius' face. He knew he had missed Scorp, but after a moment like this, Albus wasn't sure he had fully grasped how much he would have sacrificed if he never tried again. He never wanted to go through that again.

Suddenly, something unprecedented occurred as he stared at Scorpius' flushed face beneath him.

A wave of desire swept through Albus and settled between his legs.

It may never have happened to him while with Scorpius, but Albus knew exactly what was happening.

Merlin's white beard, _he was getting hard_.

Albus paused in the intensity of the moment as his heart rate sped up to maximal levels. Every point on his body that was in contact with Scorpius' seemed to burn, despite the sub-zero chill around them. But he forced himself to calm down and avoid the risk of Scorpius raising questions. He reflexively swallowed to encourage some moisture in his dry mouth, and in a voice far deeper than normal, he said, "We should probably head back before we freeze to death."

He let go of Scorpius' hands and pushed himself up to his knees and then feet. Reaching down, he offered a hand to Scorp, who took it gratefully—Albus' palm instantly burned up again—and followed Albus back to the path where their bags were.

Few words were interchanged in the comfortable and amiable silence between them as they hailed down a carriage and travelled back up to the castle, which was okay with Albus. He was still in the process of calming his body down—which wasn't easy considering Scorpius was right beside him—while thanking the fates for heavy winter clothes.

Perhaps there was one good thing about winter, after all.

-mp-

That night was the first time Albus dreamt of Scorpius in a way that suggested there was nothing platonic about their friendship.

When he woke up, his sheets were soiled.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Inappropriate daydreams, hilarious consequences and one very confused Albus. _


	54. Minds in the Gutter, Heads in the Clouds

Chapter 54

**Minds in the Gutter and Heads in the Clouds**

_So ..._ a_m I supposed to be gay now?_ Albus silently repeated the question that hadn't stopped pestering him since he had woken up to find his—somewhat grimy—morning surprise in his bed sheets. _Am I supposed to like boys?_

Albus cast a glance around the library and spotted small handfuls of students here and there, a few of them of the male persuasion. Albus creased his forehead as he resolutely decided none of them were even a little attractive to him. Granted, two of them were first years and a third had pimples the size of Snitches, but the pair of normal-looking fifth years sitting three tables over were just that: a pair of _normal-looking_ fifth years. Nothing that made his dick stand to attention.

"Albus?" Scorpius said.

"What? I didn't say anything!" was Albus' immediate reply, which slapped Scorpius in the face with its abruptness. He immediately scolded himself when Scorpius leant away from him in shock.

_Way to go, Albus. Might as well let everyone know you now get erections over boys, _Albus grimly mused._ Correction: _one_ boy. The one who's staring at you like the moron you are._

"Sorry," he apologised. "Got a lot on my mind."

_Not really. Just one thing ... whose name starts with S ... and ends in Corpius. Well, him and dicks. _

Albus frowned at the unintelligent dialogue his one-track mind was annoying him with.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius prodded cautiously. He cocked his head to the side.

_Heh ... cock._

_ SHUT UP! _he screamed at his incommodious internal voice, hoping to Merlin it wouldn't say anything else that would redden his cheeks any more than the beetroots they were.

"I'm fine," he lied through his teeth, forcing a smile at the one person he couldn't stop thinking about.

The look on Scorpius' face told Albus he didn't believe him at all. As he continued to stare at Albus, he bit his lower lip carefully. Albus' eyes immediately shot to Scorpius' mouth. His throat went inexplicably dry. Memories of his dream last night infiltrated his mind, making this conversation about a million times more awkward.

In his dream, _he_ had been biting Scorpius' bottom lip.

On his bed.

With minimal clothes on.

In fact, Albus was quite certain Scorpius hadn't been wearing a stitch when he had moaned Albus' name.

"Albus?"

He made a funny noise in the back of his throat as the real Scorpius—_the fully clothed one_—said his name. Sure it wasn't _moaned_, but his sixteen year old brain didn't care. Neither did his sixteen year old body.

He felt his pants get tight.

_Bloody hell. Not now._

Albus dropped his forehead onto the Potions textbook in front of him.

"Are you sure you're not coming onto something?" Scorpius ventured further, misinterpreting Albus' actions as ones he'd make if he had diarrhoea.

_Oh Merlin, I'm coming onto many things, _Albus' helpful inner tirade continued, sending his mind into a territory it should not be in when he was in the Hogwarts library, finally sitting beside Scorpius again after he had agreed to.

"No," Albus mumbled through the Memory Potion recipe he currently had his face squashed against. "I'm fine Scorp. Don't worry about me."

He gritted his teeth and forced his mind to Conjure up images of the most disgusting things he could possibly think of to get rid of the untimely happenings of his lower half.

"Something's wrong," Scorpius continued. "What's on your mind?"

A loud snort escaped Albus. The hilarity of Scorpius' question was too much to hold in and Albus was suddenly quivering with laughter. He pulled himself upright, shaking his head and wondered how far into next week Scorpius would hex him if he actually voiced his thoughts.

He might nonetheless, Albus thought, as Scorpius stared at him in utter confusion. "What is going on, Albus?"

He shook his head through his chuckling to try and allay Scorpius' concerns. "Nothing, honestly, Scorp. I'm not just in the right frame of mind to work on Potions," he said, reigning in his mirth a fraction, and looked down at his textbook to keep his eyes of Scorpius: the unknowing perpetrator of all of Albus' incessant mind babblings.

Albus should have known Scorpius wasn't one to back down. In his quest for knowledge, Scorpius asked, "Did you not sleep well last night?"

Unbidden, his dream flashed before his eyes once more, reminding him that, yes, he had slept _very_ well.

_ They toppled over on Albus' bed and soon Scorpius was beneath him, writhing and squirming, pressing his warm skin up against Albus._

_ "Albus ..." he whispered, arching up._

_ He could feel Scorpius' body shudder under his own. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. Better. Insuppressible arousal roared through him, flooding his entire being. He reached full erection, straining against his boxer shorts—the only remaining piece of clothing either of them had on. Each of Scorpius' tiny and breathy whimpers was like a physical caress. The look on his face was an exquisite mixture of love and lust, and his perpetual silver eyes spoke to his very soul, telling him that he was everything Scorpius wanted._

_ Nothing ... nothing could compare._

"Maybe you should go to Pomphrey."

Albus crash-landed out of his daydream and shook his head firmly to clear his thoughts. Guilt simmered in him. Scorpius had just spoken, but he hadn't heard because he was having indecent thoughts about him.

"What?" he asked, resolutely refraining from looking at Scorpius. There was no way he could make eye-contact with him now.

"How long is this conversation supposed to go on?" Scorpius answered, his voice heavily steeped in bewilderment. Albus could feel his puzzled gaze on the top of his lowered head. "And why won't you look at me?"

Albus paused for a moment before raising his eyes to settle on Scorpius' baffled face, trying to suppress him dream memories down. _Snap out of it, Albus, _he begged himself heart rate rose exponentially just by _looking_ at Scorpius, verifying that Scorpius had now become the most attractive thing he had ever seen. How was he ever supposed to hold another intelligent conversation with him when all he could think about was how incredible it would feel if had Scorpius beneath him? Or that he had dreamed what Scorpius' ... _unmentionables_ ... would feel like pressed against his thigh?

The boy in question was waiting for a response.

"I just _hate_ Potions," Albus blurted the first non-sexual thought that entered his mind.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "And this is the reason why you won't look at me, or answer my questions," he deadpanned, demonstrating his disbelief.

Albus sighed in defeat. "You know what, you're right. I'm sorry for acting like a prat. I'll try to act normal," he promised.

Suddenly, Scorpius' mouth twitched into a smirk.

"What?" Albus asked.

"I wouldn't try too hard; you might burst a blood vessel."

The time it took Albus to catch on to the quip, Scorpius had already begun giggling, hiding his mouth behind a cupped hand in an ill attempt to cover his amusement.

"Why, you ..." Albus said, finally understanding. He tried to keep the smile off his own face. "Scorpius Malfoy, when did you become so evil?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "I suppose you're rubbing off on me."

Albus' mind instantly relocated itself in another gutter.

-mp-

Fifteen minutes later, on their way back to the dormitory to offload their Potions books, James came running up to them.

"Al! Malfoy!" the Gryffindor called mid-run. He skidded to a stop right in front of them, breathing heavily. Clearly had been running for a while.

"What's up?" Albus asked expectantly. It was unusual for James to stop him in the middle of a corridor for a chat unless he had an ulterior motive.

"My mates and I are starting up a Quidditch match outside. Nothing serious, just some fun. Interested?" he said.

Albus' curiosity was piqued. "Isn't it a Gryffindor thing?"

James shrugged. "It's an 'everyone' thing. We're rounding up people from all Houses. It's bloody cold, but the sun's out, so we figured we may as well enjoy the blue skies while we can."

Albus' ears perked up, like a dog attuned to the promise of a chase. It had felt like ages since he'd been on his broom, and enjoyed a good game of Quidditch. The idea would be brilliant, if not for the fact that Scorpius had no particular liking to the sport. He looked at the blond to see what he would think of it.

"You should go," Scorpius encouraged, with a grin. "I'll probably get some more work done without you anyway."

"Wicked!" James declared. "Be on the Pitch in ten minutes. I've got to go and round up a few more lads to get even teams."

He spun around and within seconds, had disappeared around the bend that led back to the library.

"I bet that brightened your afternoon," Scorpius said. "Quidditch and sun: it's like the recipe for Albus' perfect day."

It was true, Albus had to agree, but for one fact. Albus' perfect day would now have to include Scorpius in it somewhere, and he didn't like the idea of bailing on him, not even for Quidditch.

"Come with me," he said suddenly.

Scorpius paused. "What? To the Pitch?"

"Yeah." Albus nodded.

He received a sceptical look in return. "I don't play Quidditch," he said, almost pointlessly. It wasn't as if Albus didn't know this.

"I know, but it doesn't mean you should be cooped up in the castle. Come watch us play and kick some arse. I bet there'll be a few other people going along just to watch."

Albus could tell Scorpius was teetering on the verge of agreeing as he started to bite his lip, causing Albus' eyes to zero in on his mouth.

"I'd feel better knowing you were there. I ... I really want you there," Albus said genuinely.

The beginnings of a smile were threatening to bend his distracting mouth upwards. "I suppose it won't be completely horrible if I go..."

"Yes!" Albus cried out joyfully, letting a grin split his face. "Come on, let's go dump our stuff. I need to pick up my boom and Quidditch pads as well."

-mp-

On his way to the Pitch, now dressed in a much thicker coat with his Slytherin scarf wrapped elegantly around his neck, Scorpius caught sight of a few figures already flying lazily around the pitch, preparing for the game. Casting his gaze to the tall spectator towers, he realised Albus was right in saying there would be a few people along simply to watch them, mostly sixth and seventh years.

Beside him, Albus had also changed his attire into that of his Quidditch uniform, sans the cape. His entire frame looked bulkier as it bulged under strategically placed pads, while his green Slytherin jersey was stretched to cover all of him. In Scorpius' opinion, he looked bloody amazing.

Grinning like a fool, Albus sighed happily. "I've missed Quidditch."

Scorpius snorted. "Don't you have practice twice a week?"

"Well, yes, but they're not the same," Albus answered. "Matt's still a total bastard and pretty much hasn't spoken to me since Halloween, and practice just feels like a drill lesson, rather than enjoyable. This, on the other hand," he continued with a wide smile, "This is just going to be fun."

Scorpius suddenly remembered something. "Speaking of Quidditch, whatever happened to that talent scout from Puddlemere? Did you contact him again?"

Albus dropped his smile and sobered up a little. "Er ... I haven't thought about that at all actually ..."

Scorpius looked astounded. "What? Why not?" Wasn't it everything Albus had wanted?

Albus raked his fingers through his hair. "To be honest, I've had other things on my mind. I mean ... the day I met the scout was the day we ..." he trailed his voice off; obviously realising he was treading in dangerous waters.

Scorpius remembered as well. That night had been the night they kissed; right before all hell broke loose. He dug his heels in the ground to stop their walk. Albus stopped too. "But ... Albus, this is important. You need to give it priority. It could be your future!" he objected.

Albus seemed to mull over his words in silence for a moment, before looking up and giving Scorpius a meaningful look that spoke directly to his soul. Scorpius lost himself in his green eyes. "There are more important things than Quidditch," he said in a contemplative voice. "I just think I need to figure those things out before I can move onto things like my career."

Scorpius was willing to bet an arm Albus was talking about him, and it sent shivers dancing all over his skin. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what Albus felt for him—in fact, we was sure Albus didn't either—but during their time together in Hogsmeade yesterday, Scorpius had noticed a shift in Albus' demeanour towards him. He was bolder, daring to do things he never would before. There was also a strange newfound lightness in Albus' eyes and smile whenever he would look at Scorpius, as if realising something new about him. Whatever it was, Scorpius couldn't deny he was enjoying it.

"You coming, little brother?" James called from behind them. A group of five other seventh-years, from assorted Houses, followed him: the newest victim's of James' hunt for team players.

Albus looked away from Scorpius' face and shot his brother a smile. "Count on it!"

They hurried their pace a little until they all reached the Pitch, where the students who were flying earlier had landed, awaiting instruction on team formation. Scorpius bid farewell to Albus and made for the nearest tower, but did a quick double take back at the pitch.

Eamon was there too. He had a frown on his face.

He had seen Scorpius arrive with Albus and he wasn't looking happy about it at all. They hadn't spoken since yesterday in the Three Broomsticks and Scorpius was certain his anger at Albus and frustration at Scorpius hadn't abated.

_Oh dear_, Scorpius thought stakes of the game just got higher.

And Scorpius found himself wanting Albus to win.

-mp-

Scorpius ascended the tower and took a seat in the very front row against the railing. There was a pair of seventh-year girls also seated on the same block, but they ignored him as he took his place. Leaning over the railing, he watched the group of Quidditch players all huddled together around James and another boy, who were assigning teams and positions. Scorpius bit his lip in anticipation. Albus and Eamon would have to be on separate teams; they were both Seekers.

When the huddle dispersed, as Scorpius expected, Albus and Eamon walked apart and joined their respective teams. Albus, Scorpius saw, was teamed with his older brother, James. The two Potters were grinning broadly: they made a formidable team; they were both brilliant players.

"Alright, Brooks! Get them out!" James called out to a Gryffindor who was standing charge over the chest that contained the four balls.

As Brooks knelt to open the box, all fourteen Quidditch players shot up in the air. Scorpius' eyes immediately followed Albus, who was perched on his broom with all the focus and determination that someone with his calibre of skill would have. He was gripping his broom tightly; the outlines of his biceps were visible through his jersey. He looked ready to pounce.

Scorpius swallowed as a flush of desire swept through him.

Suddenly, there was movement as the players sped off.

The game had begun.

"Did we miss much?" came a shriek from his left.

He turned to see Andrea, Claire and Lily file in, one after the other, and meander through the seats to occupy the ones next to him. "Hello to you, too," he greeted with a smirk.

"We heard there was a Quidditch game on and decided it wasn't to be missed," Claire explained, already looking hungrily out at the male specimens on display in front of her, like the unabashed witch she was.

"No, you didn't miss much," he answered. Then with a burst of playful maliciousness, added, "Except, two minutes ago, all the boys decided to shed their gear and do a quick nude lap around the Pitch. Apart from that, nothing exciting happened." He shrugged casually.

Lily threw her head back and laughed. But Andrea and Claire weren't happy.

"_Puh-lease_," Andrea scoffed, "If that were remotely true, you would be tossing off right now—" (Scorpius blanched) "—Honestly, it just goes to show what's on _your_ mind, Mr Malfoy. Thinking about naked boys, are we?"

Scorpius gaped like a fish out of water, before saying, "I am _not_—"

"Well, considering two of them are desperate to get into your pants, I'm not shocked at all!" Andrea continued with a gleeful grin.

Lily tried to contain her laughter. "Oh, gross! One of them's my brother!"

"Your very hot brother," Claire opined.

"And the other's the equally hot Mr Eamon Hudson," Andrea added, sighing dreamily.

Lily corrected her. "According to Scorpius, he's not _equally_ hot. Still think my brother's more attractive?" she asked while making a face.

"Of course he does! Every time Eamon makes out with him, he wishes it was Albus!" Andrea answered.

"Merlin," Scorpius muttered from between the girls. "It's like I'm in some ruddy teenage storybook. Is this really all you females talk about?"

"You should know." Claire giggled. "It's all you boys think about."

"Boys don't think about relationships all the time!" Scorpius objected loudly.

"But they think about sex," Lily answered.

"Which is what you think about every time you look at Albus." Andrea nodded, shooting Scorpius a bemused smile.

Scorpius looked appalled. "What? That's not true!"

Andrea gave him a knowing glance. "Look me in the eye and tell me truthfully that when you see Albus on a broom, it doesn't get you all hot and bothered."

_I can_, Scorpius thought. _But then I'd be lying_.

He decided not to say anything, which was rather unwise on his part, because that was all the answer the girls needed before they erupted in another stream of extremely high pitched giggles.

Sighing loudly, he tried to refocus his attention back to the game.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Two Seekers, One Snitch. Who's gonna catch him first?_


	55. To Catch A Snitch

_A/N: Hey guys, I suppose you'll be interested to know that yesterday, after more than a year, I finished writing the final chapter of this story. It was strange and a little sad, but it's nice to know I can move on to writing my new story. When this one's over, I hope you'll all stick around to read the next_.

_But before we get there, I present to you chapter 55 ..._

-mp-

Chapter 55

**To Catch a Snitch**

_It's poetic justice_, Albus mused as he circled the Pitch with his eyes peeled for the tiny golden Snitch. _It had to be_. He was opposing Eamon; they were both Seekers, and therefore both after the same thing. Albus grinned. It didn't take a wild stretch of the imagination to see the bigger picture here—and he was absolutely determined to catch the Snitch first.

It was _his_. There was no way he'd let Eamon take it.

Frequently, he would glance over to the stands and see Scorpius sitting with his two friends and Lily, watching the game amidst their conversation that was, no doubt, some form of gossip or another. His heart warmed at the picture. He loved that Scorpius and Lily were friends. He made a mental note to give his sister extra Chocolate Frogs this Christmas.

At that moment, Scorpius turned away from the chattering his girl friends were doing and made eye contact with him. Even from the distance, Albus saw Scorpius' eyes warm as a somewhat shy yet affectionate smile grew on his face. If that wasn't enough to send Albus' heart racing madly, the small wave of his gloved hand was. He was about to wave back when a Bludger flew straight past his head, missing him by inches.

_Focus on the game, Albus._ He shook his head and looked around the pitch instead.

Beneath him, James and the other two Chasers whose names he didn't know—Albus hadn't been paying attention to the introductions earlier—were weaving in and out of the enemy's players, passing the Quaffle between them and advancing towards the goal posts. Seconds later, the red ball was flung through the right hoop faultlessly. Cheers from the scattered crowd drew his attention back to Scorpius, who was, almost unbelievably, smiling and clapping loudly at the goal.

Albus' heart was in his mouth as he watched. Scorp didn't even like Quidditch. It meant the world to Albus that he was not only enjoying it, but also supporting his team.

"Oi, Seeker! Seen it yet?" James called to him, shaking him out of his reverie.

"If I had, it'd be in my hand!" he replied with a smile.

James laughed and swerved his broom around to rejoin in another Quaffle chase. Albus also swivelled his broom around to face away from Scorpius, lest he be tempted to stare at him again. He had a game to play.

More importantly, he had a Snitch to catch.

He saw Eamon hovering near a yellow and black decorated tower, giving Albus an ill-concealed look of contempt. Albus identified it as jealousy. He would know—he had experienced it often enough in the past month. The fact that Eamon was now envious of him was—Albus had to admit—a bloody wonderful feeling. It meant Eamon knew that Scorpius' allegiances were wavering. Albus fought hard to keep the smile off his face.

-mp-

"So, Albus or Eamon?"

"Huh?" Scorpius snapped out of his daydream—one that had been heavily Albus-centric—and turned to Lily.

She chuckled. "One of them has to win. Which do you want to catch the Snitch first?"

His answer was obvious to all four of them, but he decided to have a little dignity and adopt a far more casual attitude than he possessed. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't mind."

"Nonsense," Lily admonished playfully. "You want Albus to win, but you don't want to say it because you feel as if you need to stick up for your boyfriend."

A pang of ache struck Scorpius' core as he kept his eyes stuck on Albus' circulating figure. Lily was right, as usual, but the latter part of her explanation was like a slap in his face. "Please don't call him that," he entreated in a faint voice. It didn't feel right to refer to Eamon as his boyfriend. It was a label Scorpius had never agreed to, and now, more than ever, it felt horribly overshot. "After our fight yesterday, it just doesn't seem fair," he explained to the girls' questioning faces. He smiled thinly. "And you're right; I want Albus to win." He added, "Something about him has changed. I feel like he's confident, and surer of himself. Like he suddenly knows in which direction he should go and he's doing it, without second thoughts and without hesitating." He allowed his smirk to grow as he remembered their fight in the snow at Hogsmeade. "I like it," he said honestly. He _loved_ it, in fact. A confident Albus was all Scorpius needed to feel all 'hot and bothered', as Andrea had put it earlier.

He received three warm smiles in return. Lily's, though, was tinged with something else; almost as if she already knew everything Scorpius had just said. Knowing her, she probably did.

"What are you going to do about Eamon?" Andrea asked. It was a question that desperately required an answer. "You obviously feel more for Albus than you do him." Scorpius kept his eyes forward, toward the game in the front of them. "I don't know. I just know that the more time I spend with Eamon, the more I start to dislike him, and the harder it gets."

-mp-

For the past five minutes, Eamon had decided to tail him, and Albus was frustrated as hell. He tried to shake the Ravenclaw Seeker with a few daring manoeuvres, but the boy was like a cockroach that wouldn't die. Albus assumed Eamon' new tactic was more done as a way to get on his nerves, than as an attempt to increase his chances of catching the Snitch. It was working, too. If there was one thing he detested more than anything, it was someone following his every move on the pitch.

He clenched his jaw and bore it as best as he could, until suddenly, a spark of gold flashed in his peripheral vision.

The Snitch!

He careened to his left with a phenomenal burst of speed. Eamon noticed and followed suit; the tip of his broom was only _centimetres_ behind the twigs of Albus'. Bent low over his Nova, Albus sliced through the air, keeping his eyes glued to the elusive Snitch, and his mind off the enemy behind him.

The agile Snitch darted downward. Albus quickly moved into a nose-dive after it. Cold wind rushed past him, making his ears burn. But he didn't care. With his arm outstretched, Albus urged his broom faster, closing the gap between him and his tiny target.

Almost there ...

His fingertips were ready curl around the Snitch, anticipating the inevitable victory. There was no way Eamon could win now.

The feather soft brush of the wings of the tiny golden ball brushed against his hand—

Suddenly, his broom jerked wildly.

He lost his control. The Snitch flew away.

"What the hell?" he roared angrily, looking over his shoulder to find Eamon had grabbed the end of his broom: the lowest and most desperate foul one could make in Quidditch. _First-years_ knew that! "Get off my broom, you bastard!"

Eamon, world-class _imbecile_, simple shrugged, let go of his Nova and flew away.

"Bloody cheating Ravenclaw," Albus swore in fury. "Right. He's going down. That Snitch is _mine_."

He tripled his efforts, shoving the memory of the foul play in the back of his mind to clear his head for the mission at hand. No one else had seen Eamon's wicked move, and he didn't want to stop play because of it. Eamon would think it was a cowardice thing to do. It didn't matter. He was still the better Seeker.

Guiding his broom around until he had turned 180 degrees, Albus recommenced his search, happy to note that Eamon was on the other side of the Pitch now. Albus could only barely tolerate him when he was far away.

The excitement of the game dulled a little for the next ten minutes. The Snitch was nowhere in sight, and all Albus could do was circle around and around aimlessly and hope that it would simply reappear. After a while, James flew up to him.

"Why the hell haven't you caught it yet?" he asked, knowing his younger brother had a reputation for capturing the Snitch early on in the game.

Albus, who wasn't in the best of moods, replied grouchily, "You try catching it! The damn ball's missi—"

_There!_

"Gotta go!" he blurted, before shooting away from James like a bullet. He'd seen it hovering inches above the snow blanketed ground at the foot of the tower Scorpius was on.

Albus raced.

He didn't even check to see if Eamon was near. He just flew with the single-minded intent of finally curling his fingers around his prize.

There was no way he would let it escape. He had made that mistake before. This time, Albus was determined to catch it.

_Faster_ ... _closer_ ... Albus never lost sight of it.

As if on a whim, the Snitch whizzed off the right, but Albus was directly behind it, following its every moment, now flying close to the ground. The blinding white of the snow made him squint painfully, but Albus barely noticed.

"_Come on_," he urged, pushing his broom to its limit.

He felt a shadow behind him and he instinctively knew it was Eamon. He had caught up! Albus swore against the blasting cold wind and bent lower, until his entire chest was pressed against the mahogany coloured wood.

His speed increased. So did his resolve.

_"Come on..."_

"You can't win, Albus!" Eamon yelled desperately. He was about a metre behind and Albus was determined to keep that distance, for fear that the bastard would try to grab his broom again.

"Watch me," Albus murmured to himself, keeping his eyes dead ahead on the Snitch. He was closing in on it.

Albus reached his right arm out, stretching with all his might.

He felt it inside of him. He was going to win.

_ "Come on ..."_

Inexplicably, Scorpius' face flashed in his mind; smiling, happy; his face just after they'd kissed. It was a face he wanted to see again.

And suddenly, the Snitch was in his hand.

"YEAH!" he screamed, holding his prize up in the air.

The game paused mid-play as they heard his yell. Behind him, Eamon swore loudly. Albus could only laugh while his team started shouting loud whoops of happiness. His brother, in true James style, began mocking the opposition cruelly before flying over to Albus and slapping him hard on the back.

"Took you long enough!" he laughed. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to play!"

Albus' grin stretched from ear to ear, and he watched as James flew back into the other players who were shaking hands and patting backs, enjoying a game well played.

"It was just a game, Potter. Don't get too excited."

Albus turned to see Eamon astride his broom, sneering in Albus' direction with all the anger and dislike he could muster. "Quit frowning, Hudson, or I'll make a Slytherin out of you yet," Albus advised with smirk plastered on his face. Eamon's sneer transformed into a look of hate-filled shocked. Shameless in his victory, Albus lifted up his clenched palm, inside which the Snitch was still fluttering. "And it may have only been for fun, but _boy_ is it grand to catch the Snitch!" he exclaimed, rubbing more salt in Eamon's wound. Deciding to add a more personal touch to their little banter, Albus finished with, "Guess you couldn't keep me from him after all." He winked smartly at Eamon and flew up into the air, leaving the Ravenclaw simmering in his rage.

But Albus didn't care about him. There was someone else he wanted to see.

"Scorp!" he yelled, flying up towards the viewing tower, ready to jump off his broom.

"Albus!" Scorpius called back with a laugh.

"You were amazing, Alby!" Lily praised just as he made it to the top and in one swift movement, leapt right off his broom and landed directly in front of Scorpius and the girls.

"Why, thank you little sister," he said with a grin. "One of my more stellar moments, I'd say." He held up the Snitch between his thumb and forefinger, so that its colouring glinted in the afternoon sun.

"Oh, how cute is it!" Claire mewled as she stared at the winged ball. "I've never seen one up close before!"

Albus looked at her with bemusement while Andrea elbowed her in the ribs. "Very impressive game, Albus. We couldn't keep Scorpius on his seat the whole time!"

Scorpius' cheeks went instantly pink. "I was sitting," he rebutted unconvincingly. Then he gave Albus an uncharacteristically large smile and said, "But really, Albus, you were brilliant. I'm ..." he paused and held his bottom lip between his teeth before continuing, "I'm glad you caught it."

Whether it was due to the lip-biting or the undercurrent behind Scorpius' admission, Albus' pulse went racing and a flush of heat swept through him. His mouth went dry and he instantly swallowed to get some moisture in there. He couldn't stop staring at Scorpius. When he did become so bloody gorgeous? Albus almost groaned out loud when he saw the tip of Scorpius' tongue come out to wet his lips. He tried to calm himself, knowing there was a very real risk the girls would suddenly notice a tightening in his pants.

Lily coughed awkwardly.

"Well ..." she said, a little uneasily. "I've got _loads_ of homework to do and essays to write and ... and ... stuff ... so I suppose I'll just pop back up to the castle. I'll see you all later!"

A round of farewells saw her out, before Andrea piped up this time, giving Scorpius a wide meaningful smile and a not-so-subtle wink. Scorpius replied with an exasperated stare. "We should leave too," Andrea announced, poking Claire in the ribs once more.

"We should?" Claire asked her friend.

Andrea glared at her, as if daring her to speak up again. "_Yes_, Claire. We've got to ... you know ..." she glanced around wildly for ideas on what they should do "...we should ... we should brush our hair. Yes, hair. Yours is messy, Claire. Well, goodbye!" she bid, grabbing Claire's arm and yanking her towards the staircase. At the last moment, she turned and said, "Have fun!" in a sing-song voice that made Albus cringe and Scorpius shoot her a death-glare.

The girls' giggles followed them down the staircase, leaving the boys alone.

And _Merlin_, was it awkward!

Scorpius stood frozen, still looking at the place they last Andrea and Claire leave, probably wondering what possessed them to depart so suddenly and so conspicuously. Albus, on the other hand, was biting the insides of his cheeks to stop laughing. If their exit was supposed to be subtle, then so was an elephant. They may as well have had signs on their foreheads that read: _let's leave them alone and hope something happens that we can gossip about later_. Either way, Albus was a little grateful for having more time to spend with Scorpius.

The Snitch fluttered in his palm once more, and he looked down at it, then at Scorpius, deciding it was time to break the silence.

"Want to add it to your collection?" he asked playfully, holding out the ball.

Scorpius jolted out of his standstill, and looked at Albus as if only just remembering he was there. He observed the captured Snitch and smiled nervously. "Don't you think the school will realise their Snitches keep disappearing? Madame Avery will have my head." They chuckled a little; their breaths made tiny clouds of cold air escape their mouths.

"Eh..." Albus shrugged. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should put it back in the box. It's just ... I don't know ... I feel like this particular Snitch has more value to me."

Scorpius gave him a curious look. "How so?"

How was Albus to explain the ulterior meaning that underpinned today's Quidditch match? Should he tell Scorp about what it meant to battle with Eamon for the tiny golden prize? Probably not, Albus decided. Rather mysteriously, he answered, "It's a reminder, I suppose; of all the victories that matter to me the most."

In confusion, Scorpius dipped his thin eyebrows together, but didn't ask for further explanation. Instead he coaxed his mesmerising mouth into another warm smile and said, "Well, this was certainly a memorable victory. I meant what I said, you were brilliant. Of course, half the time, I was cursing you for all the death-defying manoeuvres you _insist_ on pulling off. Honestly," he said, tapping Albus broom, "these things are like death-traps. One of these days I'm terrified you'll fall off and break your nose for the hundredth time." He gave Albus a look that dared him to reply with an argument, but Albus was having a hard enough time trying not to smile, let alone come up with a rebuttal.

"Death-traps?" he repeated, looking at Scorpius with fondness. "They're brooms, Scorp, not Devil's Snares. If you know how to handle one, there's nothing to be afraid of." A thought occurred to him as he tilted his head. "Have you ever been on a broom before?"

"We were all forced to, remember? In first year," Scorpius replied with a frown. Obviously, the memory wasn't a treasured one.

"Apart from that?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

A single idea suddenly tugged at his mind as he contemplated Scorpius' answer. He could very well be rejected, and it was rather risky. _What the heck ..._ he thought impulsively, as he blurted out, "Fly with me."

Scorpius paled instantly. "Sorry?" he squeaked.

Albus grinned, leaching onto the notion of tandem riding with a wild spark of spontaneity. "Fly with me," he repeated. "Come on, Scorp. It'd be amazing."

Shaking his head adamantly, Scorpius replied, "No, absolutely not. Are you insane? Albus, I hate brooms. I'd fall off!"

Now it was Albus' turn to shake his head. "You wouldn't. I'd be on it with you. I won't let you fall!"

Scorpius' face took on an expression of shocked realisation. "Fly _together_? On the same broom?" He turned around and began to march over to the staircase. "You've had way too many Bludgers to the head, Albus. Do you realise how dangerous—"

Albus rushed after him and pulled his arm to stop him from leaving. "So what?" he asked hastily. "It'll be fun!"

"We could die!"

"I've never crashed a broom before," Albus defended.

"Have you even flown tandem?"

Albus paused. "Well ... no."

Scorpius gave him a look and started walking away again.

"Oh come on!" Albus laughed after his retreating figure. "Don't you trust me?"

Scorpius spun back around and offered him a sympathetic look. "I trust that you're an incredible Quidditch player and amazing on a broom, but ... this is insanity! It's windy and cold, and who even knows if your broom could hold two people?"

Albus sighed dramatically and approached the resistant boy. "First of all, _of course_ my broom can carry two people. I'm hurt you would suggest otherwise. And second, _trust me_." Albus stood right in front of him and spoke honestly. "I want you to experience it like I do. I want you to know what it's like to fly. I want you to see what it's like from up there. And I want you to do it with me." He held eye contact with Scorpius' amazing silver-flecked eyes. "We'll go slow; I'll let you control every turn we make. And I won't let go of you ... ever." It was a promise he would never break.

He could see Scorpius wavering in his decision. Albus stuck it out, determined to get a positive answer. Never had an idea sounded so enticing. He could already imagine what it would be like.

Eventually, Scorpius smiled—albeit apprehensively—but it was all Albus needed. He grinned broadly in return, but before he could move to grab his broom, Scorpius said, "If _anything_ happens, Albus Severus Potter ..."

"... I'll let you burn all of my clothes that you hate," he finished in a pseudo-serious tone, earning a playful punch on his shoulder. He laughed. "Nothing will happen, I promise you."

-mp-

_ Next Chapter: Albus and Scorp high in the sky. Sweetness will ensue. _


	56. What Would It Take To Change Your Mind

_A/N: Seeing as I've finished writing MHDSR, a certain reviewer (you know who you are) eagerly suggested that I now post five chapters a day. As lovely as it was to receive such a compliment, that won't be happening _;)

_That being said, I'll try and post chapters sooner that my every-four-day rule. _

_Oh, and in case you wanted to know, this happens to be one of my favourite chapters._

_Enjoy!_

-mp-

Chapter 56

**What Would It Take to Change Your Mind?**

"It doesn't look safe."

"It'll be fine."

"But it's so thin."

"It'll hold us up."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"What if we fall?"

"We won't."

"Are you s—?"

"Yes!"

Scorpius didn't look convinced. He stared at Albus' Nova, as if expecting it to suddenly lash out and bite him. If Albus wasn't so excited about the prospect of riding a broom with Scorpius, he'd probably given up on persuading him a while ago. As it was, however, Albus was determined to experience it. He grasped onto his broom and got ready to straddle it. Casting a glace back at Scorpius, he saw he was still standing a few feet away.

"You can come closer. It won't hurt you," he said with a teasing smile on his face.

Scorpius rolled his eyes noticeably and expelled a large breath. "The things you make me do ..." he murmured, finally stepping forward. With a gleeful expression, Albus threw his leg over the broom and assumed the take-off position, waiting for his passenger. "You owe me big time, Potter."

"Why is it that I suddenly become 'Potter' when you're not pleased with me?"

Scorpius stood before him and placed his hands on his hips. "A first-name demonstrates amiability in a conversation. This, I'm afraid to say, is not that."

"My dad says he always called your dad 'Malfoy' when they were at school," Albus said contemplatively.

Scorpius smirked. "I'm not surprised. Our fathers weren't exactly friends. Kind of like the two of us before."

"Well, I for one am thrilled we decided to change that. And, as only a true friend would do, I must insist you get on this broom with me," Albus invited with a large grin on his face.

"Nice segue," Scorpius muttered dryly, still looking at the object with distrust. "How is this supposed to work exactly?"

"You should get on behind me," Albus advised, scooting forward on the broom. "That way you can put your feet in the stirrups and hold onto me."

Biting his lower lip, Scorpius stepped forward, placed his hands on each of Albus' shoulders, lifted his left leg and swung it over the other side of the broom so that he was standing behind him. For Albus, the moment he felt Scorpius' hands on his shoulders, his pulse shot up in excitement, even if they weren't in the air yet.

"I'm scared, Albus," Scorpius admitted.

Albus forced his enthusiasm to dull a little to try and placate his friend. He may not understand how anyone could be frightened of flying, but Scorpius clearly was, and Albus wanted to make this a good experience for him. The last thing he needed was for Scorpius to be completely scarred by it.

"It'll be totally fine. Don't worry about anything. Just ..." Here, Albus paused and took a breath to contain his excitement. "...Just put your arms around my waist." Scorpius did. "Step closer." He stepped, until Albus could feel his presence directly behind him. Albus waited a moment for Scorpius to settle down before asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes?" came the faint, hesitant answer.

It wasn't enough for Albus. "Scorp, I _need_ to know you trust me."

"I do. I trust you," he answered with more confidence.

"Okay, we'll just lift off the ground a little and get seated properly. As soon as we do, put your feet in the stirrups. Okay?"

"Mmhmm," Scorpius answered. There was apprehension in his tone.

Albus willed his Nova up just a fraction and suddenly his feet were off the ground and they were hovering half a metre above the benches of the tower. Scorpius gasped and tightened his arms around Albus.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Albus didn't try to push anything. He kept the broom where it was, hovering and unmoving, waiting for Scorpius to get used to the feel of not touching the ground. Slowly, the grip Scorpius' arms had around his waist began to loosen and Albus felt relieved. Not that he didn't want Scorpius' arms around him; it just meant he was getting used to it.

"We'll fly forward a bit now. Just to the edge of the tower," Albus foretold. When he heard Scorpius' feeble okay, he inched his Nova forward. It was possibly the slowest he'd ever flown before, but Albus was not above taking all precautions.

"Oh my goodness," Scorpius mumbled again his back, more in shock than fear. "I'm actually going to do this."

Albus smiled. "Yes you are," he said.

They reached the edge of the tower, and Albus stopped them until they remained hovering above the railing. The view from their elevated position was spectacular, and Albus was slightly puzzled as to why Scorpius wasn't commenting on it—either in awe or in fear. "Scorp," he said. "Your eyes are closed, aren't they?"

There was a long pause. "Maybe."

Albus laughed. "Open them. It's an amazing view."

"Albus, I'm 60 feet above ground level and sitting on a broom. Now is not the best time to admire the scenery," was Scorpius' answer.

If his eyes were going to remain closed, then Albus was going to inch further forward still. His Nova crawled onward until they had cleared the railing and were now well and truly in the air. The only thing beneath them was the snow covered pitch that was, as Scorpius had said, 60 feet below. Now he definitely knew Scorpius' eyes were closed. Had they been open, he'd probably be screaming.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked anxiously.

Albus grinned. "Open your eyes and see."

There was a moment of silence. Then—

"Oh my _god_!" Scorpius shrieked. His arms tightened to breath-restricting measures and he pushed himself closer to Albus until his entire chest was aligned with Albus' back. "Albus!" He began breathing rapidly.

"Calm down," Albus soothed, knowing his friend could easily begin hyperventilating. "Calm down. We're fine. Look, I've stopped us. We're not moving."

"But there's nothing beneath us!"

Trying desperately hard not to laugh, Albus asked, "Would you like me to turn around and get you back to the tower?"

Scorpius didn't answer for a moment and Albus had resolved himself to a negative response until, miraculously, Scorpius dropped his head against Albus' upper spine and murmured, "No. Keep going."

Albus paused. "You sure?"

"I'll keep my eyes closed. Just fly."

Albus didn't give him a chance to second guess. This may well be a once-in-a-lifetime experience—he doubted Scorpius would ever let Albus coax him onto another broom again—and Albus wasn't going to let it escape him. He revelled in the feel on Scorpius against his back and his arms around his waist. Having him so close was an addicting feeling.

"Hold on tight," he warned, grinning when Scorpius' arm muscles tensed instantly.

Keeping in mind his passenger was a complete novice, Albus didn't fly with much speed at all, but kept his broom at a steady pace, heading in a straight direction. It wasn't exactly what Albus had been hoping for when he has proposed to idea to a very unwilling Scorpius—he had thought it would be an experience that would bring them closer—but as he continued his steady path through the air, only adding in an occasional turn to keep them within the parameters of the pitch, he could sense Scorpius begin to unwind, as if realising that flying on a broom wasn't as death-defying as he originally assumed.

"You okay back there?"

"Better," Scorpius replied as he finally lifted his head off the back of Albus' neck and straightened himself. "Thanks for not doing any of those dive thingies you like to do."

"Dive thingies?" Albus snorted. Trust Scorpius to call the most difficult and complex Quidditch manoeuvre a _dive thingie_. "As if I would. I'm just happy you got on the broom in the first place."

"I couldn't very well say no, could I? You wouldn't let me!"

"Come on, it's not that bad, is it?"

"I wouldn't know. I still haven't opened my eyes."

"Still? Scorp!" Albus protested, alarmed. "Trust me; if you like winter, you'll love this! The castle looks brilliant, there's snow everywhere ... Scorpius Malfoy, you _have to_ open your eyes."

It took a minute, but when Scorpius finally did, Albus was glad he had brought him up here.

-mp-

Opening his eyes, Scorpius couldn't contain his gasp.

The scene before, around and beneath him was breath-taking. It seemed to be all his fantasies tied into one incredible photograph. Except this was real.

"Oh, Albus ..." he breathed, drinking in the view and not getting enough of it. It was as if he had suddenly forgotten he was hovering high above the ground. The picture before him demanded all of his attention. "It's beautiful." Whether knowingly or subconsciously done, Scorpius shuffled closer to Albus and reached his arms further around Albus' waist.

"Knew you'd like it."

"I love it."

He could almost _feel_ Albus smile. "Ever seen Hogwarts like that before?" he asked, pointing over to the massive stone structure in the distance; towers and turrets covered in snow, where cold mist wafted around its foundations, creating an illusion that Hogwarts was built on clouds. The misty mountains behind it framed the fortress with its rolling evergreen hills, making their school look like something out of a fairytale.

It was magical.

"Not from up here," Scorpius answered, mouth agape at the image. "It's amazing, Albus; thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me this experience." He chuckled a little. "Even if I wasn't as willing a participant as you wanted me to be."

Scorpius, with his arms tight around Albus' broad chest, felt, more than heard, Albus laugh. "Well, I wasn't about to give up on you. I knew this was something you had to see."

It truly was a moment to remember. The castle was spectacular; the scenery picturesque; the lighting from the afternoon sun magnificent; but the most wonderful feeling of them all was being with Albus. His tightened grip around him was more due to his desire to be closer to Albus, than fear of falling. He knew he wouldn't fall. He trusted Albus completely. Scorpius couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when his distrust morphed into faith, which had then transformed into absolute belief. It was a gradual transition, and now he was able to sit astride Albus' Nova and know in his heart of hearts that he was special to Albus, and that Albus had reclaimed the hold he once had on Scorpius.

It was undeniable. Much had happened in the past month, but nothing could shake his love for Albus.

Keeping his eyes on Hogwarts in the distance, Scorpius lowered the side of his head against Albus' upper back and breathed out in a comfortable sigh. The cold of the winter afternoon seemed to almost vanish; Albus had always been warm enough.

"Scorp? You alright?"

Scorpius smiled affectionately. Albus had always made sure he was okay. "I'm more than alright," he muttered happily, enjoying the physical contact and burrowing even closer. He breathed the smell that was indisputably Albus'. After one long month without him, Scorpius basked in the feeling of having his heart, once again, soar with happiness. Everything wasn't right yet, but he had the feeling that it would be.

"I have something to ask you," Albus asked, and Scorpius could tell the smile had left his face. His voice was almost shy, hesitant to pose his query.

"Yes?"

Albus sighed. "I know ..." he began. Then he paused and started again, "We talked about this ages ago, and I just sort of assumed you had forgotten about it or didn't want anything to do with it, but ..." He paused again, " ... I'd really, really love it if you came over at Christmas this year."

Scorpius hadn't forgotten about the invitation, but after their fight, he had assumed the offer withdrawn. Now that things had started to change, Scorpius was pleasantly surprised Albus had thought to initiate and re-extend the invite. He was ready to accept, too, if not for one tiny reservation, whose name was Eamon. The status of his relationship with the Ravenclaw may be somewhat shaky and unequal, but Scorpius didn't feel right agreeing to spend the Christmas holidays with one boy, when he had some sort of attachment to another, no matter how much he wanted to say yes. Even if Albus didn't like him in _that_ way—and Scorpius still wasn't sure where Albus stood on that front—Scorpius _did_, and he didn't want to betray Eamon, regardless of his diminishing feelings for him. He needed to speak with Eamon.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Albus said dejectedly after half a minute passed with no answer.

"No, Albus," Scorpius said quickly, tightening his arms around Albus. "I do; I want to. There's just a lot of things on my mind ..." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue without mentioning Eamon's name.

His efforts were wasted. Albus knew exactly what he was concerned about. "Your boyfriend probably doesn't want you to," he said. Scorpius heard the note of bitterness in his voice.

This was the second time today Eamon was referred to as 'his boyfriend', and once again, Scorpius' skin crawled with the title. More so now that he had his arms wrapped around Albus and they were the only two people for quite a distance. "He's not my boyfriend," he whispered, closing his eyes and lowering his head against Albus' back once more, desperate to feel and touch the boy he wanted to claim the title instead.

"He's not?" Albus breathed, sounding surprised. Scorpius could feel Albus' muscles tense as his whole torso went rigid.

"He ... he thinks he is," Scorpius clarified, realising Albus knew little about his and Eamon's dreadful Hogsmeade date the previous day.

Silence reigned for the next minute, but bizarrely, Scorpius didn't find it awkward, nor was he apprehensive for having said too much. He knew Albus was in deep thought, and Scorpius decided to give him time to think, although he dearly wished he knew what was going on in Albus' head. Eventually, Albus murmured, "I'm gonna take us back down. Hold on tight."

Scorpius did, placing his feet firmly in the stirrups as Albus began to angle his broom downward. He found he wasn't as paralysingly frightened as before; he even kept his eyes open, though he didn't remove his head off Albus' back, preferring to maintain his tight embrace. He didn't think Albus minded.

Wind rushed passed them as they descended slowly while the spectacular view of Hogwarts slowly disappeared behind the hills that separated the pitch and the castle. When they touched ground again, Scorpius' stomach resettled and he was forced to, regretfully, finally let go of Albus. While the feeling of firm ground beneath his boots was comforting, Scorpius much preferred hugging close to Albus.

Albus got up off the broom, turned to Scorpius and smiled upon seeing him.

"What?" Scorpius inquired.

"Your nose is pink. From all the cold," he said.

Scorpius raised his gloved hand to his face and self-consciously rubbed at his nose. "Well, I _was_ flying." Then he stopped to consider how strange a sentence was coming from him, of all people. "Merlin, I was flying!"

Albus laughed. "You were a natural," he joked. "Want to join the team?"

Scorpius grinned and hit him on the shoulder. "Prat," he said affectionately.

Albus made a hurt face and held onto the spot where Scorpius' arm had hit. "You wound me, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Well, with my incredible punching skills, I'm not surprised," Scorpius retorted, playing along.

"Incredible punching skills?" Albus repeated, mockingly impressed.

Scorpius nodded solemnly. "I also have extremely agile reflexes and can fly a broom faster than most. Honestly, I'd be a better Seeker than you!"

"Why, you ..." Albus grinned. "I pinned you to the snow yesterday, I could do it again," he threatened.

Realising this was true, Scorpius pulled out his trump card. "Still want me to come over at Christmas?" he asked, lifting one eyebrow as if to say, _Beat that, Potter!_

Albus threw his head back and laughed. "You Slytherin! Now I _really_ can't attack you!"

"You say Slytherin like it's such a bad thing," Scorpius pouted.

"On the contrary, I find some Slytherin qualities to be incredibly attractive," Albus mentioned, looking directly at him.

Scorpius flushed under Albus' gaze and clearly intended words. He swallowed and bit his lower lip in habit. He saw Albus' eyes flick down to watch his mouth and suddenly, a rush of heat swept through him. One tiny look was all it took, Scorpius marvelled at briefly.

"So, what'll it be?" Albus asked, his voice sounding hazy as he forced his gaze back up to Scorpius' eyes.

"Huh?" Scorpius asked intelligently.

"Christmas," Albus elucidated. "I really want to spend it with you."

He could read Albus' face like an open book; he wasn't lying. Albus wanted Scorpius to accept the offer, but could he with a clean conscience? Either way, someone would get hurt. He sighed. Someone always got hurt.

Albus' face took on a pensive look as he dipped his eyebrows together and posed another question before Scorpius could answer his first. "What did you mean ... when you said Eamon wasn't your boyfriend?"

Scorpius took a moment to decide how to answer this new question, knowing Albus wanted to hear his answer for it first. He could give a wishy-washy response and let Albus make of it what he wanted, or he could choose to ignore it completely. But Albus was looking at him in that way again: desperately, anxiously, hopefully—and Scorpius knew his answer would determine much more than the conclusion of his conversation. Which was why he decided to answer truthfully.

"Because I could never call someone my boyfriend if I didn't love them wholeheartedly," he said, keeping eye contact and wanting Albus to understand every hidden word he wasn't speaking.

"You don't love him," Albus said eventually in a tone of wonder and marvel, as if every word was a miracle in itself.

"Not him."

_You,_ was the silent addition they both could understand.

The cold had picked up and snow began to fall, but Scorpius and Albus stood still, unwilling to break their eye contact. Eventually, the sides of Albus' mouth began to twitch, as if he was trying to contain a huge smile. That sight alone was enough to warm Scorpius to the core, because it meant three things.

First, it meant Albus understood every word he said—that Scorpius didn't love Eamon, but he loved Albus. It also meant that Albus had wanted and_ hoped_ Scorpius would admit this.

And finally, it meant that, even if he wasn't willing to say it yet, Albus had feelings for Scorpius.

"And I'll come over for Christmas, Albus," he added with a warm smile of his own. "I wouldn't miss it."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: The flirting, innuendoes and ill-timed bodily reactions continue. But this time, poor Albus doesn't know what's hit him when Scorpius gets a little mischievous._


	57. For the First Time

_A/N: I'm gonna be away for three days, so I've decided to treat you with a speedy update!_

_Warning: This chapter is rated M due to one of Albus' very vivid dreams_ =)

-mp-

Chapter 57

**For The First Time**

"I'm depressed," the mirror said miserably to Albus the day before Christmas break.

Albus paused, his toothbrush shoved in his mouth. "Why?" he asked around the protruding plastic, accidentally swallowing some of the white paste.

Sybil moaned theatrically, "What am I going to do during your holidays? I'll have no one! No human contact! I'll be starved of attention!"

Albus tried not to grin as he continued brushing his teeth. When he finished, he spat out the residue, washed his mouth and told her, "You'll manage. You do every year."

"Please stay! It'll be so much fun if you're here!" Sybil begged him suddenly.

While Albus placed his toothbrush back in its case and picked out his razor next, he briefly contemplated how stupid he would have to be to sacrifice his time with Scorpius over the break for a mirror. He snorted. "No can do, Sybil. I've got plans." Plans that involved him, Scorpius, and if he had his way, his dad's new car. But if he told Sybil this, there was no guarantee she wouldn't spill the secret to Scorpius.

He wetted his face and squirted a dollop of shaving cream into his hands as Sybil squealed loudly, "Ooh! What plans? If you're not staying, the least you can do is tell me! Please, oh please!"

Albus laughed. "I'm not telling you anything, you crazy mirror."

Sybil made an indignant noise. "Spoil-sport. Well I know it's got nothing to do with that Gryffindor girl. You broke up with her, didn't you?"

"Mmhmm," Albus said while carefully lathering his face with cream.

"I can't imagine it's anything to do with your family, because you do that every year and it can't be anything special..." Sybil continued contemplatively. Albus could almost hear her mind ticking. "...So that leaves your friends, and let's face it, you're severely lacking in that department, Albus."

"Hey!" Albus protested, picking up his razor and holding it poised just under his right sideburn.

"...Oh hush, you know it's true," Sybil reprimanded. "Therefore, by logical conclusion, that only means it must have something to do with—"

The door opened.

"Scorpius!" Albus said, turning around to see his friend walk into the bathroom.

Sybil laughed gleefully. "I knew it!"

Albus ignored her. "You're up!" he said to Scorpius stupidly. He took a second to admonish himself—_Duh, Albus, of course he's up_—before his inner voice shut up momentarily and he was reminded of why he now thought Scorpius was enormously attractive. Even in his light blue pyjama pants, a jumper that was far too big for his slighter frame and his head of sleep-messed hair, Albus thought he was a hell of a sight for sore eyes. "I mean ... er..." He shook his head. "... Sleep well?"

Scorpius smiled before reaching up to cover a wide yawn. "I did. You?"

Suddenly, Albus felt the temperature in the bathroom shoot up a few dozen degrees as he remembered just _how well_ he had slept that night. If the state of his bed sheets were any indication, Albus had a _very_ good night sleep.

_I need to stop having these dreams,_ he thought to himself.

"Not bad," he answered with a response that was absurdly far from the truth.

Scorpius gestured at his face. "I see you're busy," he commented with a smile.

He only just remembered then that he was mid-shave and the lower half of his face was covered with cream. "Oh yeah ..." he said, holding up his blade. "Ignore me."

"Ignore you?" Scorpius repeated, confused. "Why would I do that?" He shot Albus an endearing grin that sent a spike of heat through Albus' system. Scorpius' cheeks went a little pink. "I ... I kind of like it."

_Bloody hell_, Albus' one-track mind thought. He smiled a little nervously while his heart started to pound loudly. "Yeah?"

Scorpius giggled and nodded. "Yeah."

Then Scorpius bit that darn lower lip of his _again_ and Albus just barely managed to keep himself from groaning. He had to divert his gaze from a sight that was capable of producing a very untimely happening on Albus' lower body. But when Scorpius stepped forward toward him, Albus' eyes hungrily found his again.

"How often do you do it?" Scorpius asked in a voice that bordered on a whisper.

Albus' throat went dry. "What?" he squeaked.

"Shave. How often do you shave?"

He swallowed to moisten his exceedingly parched mouth. "Uh ... not ... I don't—uh ... every ... few days." _Think with your brain, Albus! Not with your..._

Scorpius' eyes flickered deliberately down to Albus' mouth.

_So much for that!_

Albus froze as all blood rushed down to settle between his legs and he felt the undeniable hardening of his dick. He tried to force other thoughts into his head, but with Scorpius so close, and smiling, and looking so bloody _hot_, there wasn't much he could do.

"Every few days?" Scorpius repeated, smiling mischievously at Albus, his grey eyes sparkling. "That's a lot," he opined.

"Is ... is that a bad thing?" Albus managed in a strong-willed attempt to think clearly, even though his perverted mind put a sexual spin on every word Scorpius said.

"I certainly don't think so." His grin grew into something that half resembled a smirk. "You should probably continue," Scorpius advised, pointing to the cream that still decorated Albus' face absurdly, "Before it goes hard or something."

_Oh. Sweet. Merciful. Merlin. _

Albus felt his brain combust and he was incapable of speech for a moment. He could only stare at Scorpius in wonder. When had he become ... such a _tease_?

The little minx smiled delectably once more before saying, "I'll leave you to finish. I'll use the bathroom once you're done."

Albus couldn't even move to stop him leaving; his mind was going hyperactive with images from his dream the previous night and the teasing smile Scorpius had donned this morning. The crotch of his pants went taut.

As soon as Scorpius left the bathroom, Sybil spoke up after her long silent spell. "Oh my _god_!" she shrieked. "You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife! Honestly, have you shagged him yet?"

An indiscriminate squeak left Albus' mouth and his eyebrows flew upward. "What?" he asked thickly.

Sybil laughed joyfully for a long minute and Albus could do scarce little but let her. "You better take care of that problem downstairs, Albus. You know Scorpius is expecting you to."

He looked down to see he had reached full erection and marvelled that all it took was a few clever words from Scorpius to get him to that stage. Without stopping to think, he quickly jumped into the shower and stripped naked, heedless of the mirror's merry amusement at his quandary. Albus turned on the taps and sighed as a flood of water gushed out over his head, cooling his heated skin. He leant against the green and white tiles of the shower cubicle and took a look down to see his penis at full attention. He reached to grasp at it, but hesitated for a moment. If he did this, it would be the first time he had ever knowingly stimulated himself over Scorpius. Yes, he'd had his dreams, but he'd never reached climax in full conscious awareness.

Albus swallowed. His erection wasn't subsiding. Scorpius' face was still in the forefront of his mind.

So was his dream.

In it, he had had Scorpius pinned to the snow in a direct recreation of their time at Hogsmeade last week. Only this time, they were heavily making out, and Scorpius was writhing beneath him in desire.

He closed his eyes and saw the image perfectly. Scorpius had his legs spread slightly, and Albus had situated himself directly in the V between his limbs, grinding against him and breathing heavily through his nose.

_Screw it all,_ Albus thought as he hastily grabbed himself in his palm, unable to resist the call.

He groaned softly at the feeling of succumbing, barely sparing a thought that Sybil could probably hear him. He didn't care. Leaning against the tiles of the shower, with the warm water cascading down his body, Albus could only care about Scorpius and what he did to him.

_"Albus, please ..." Scorpius' soft whimper was fed directly into his ear and straight down to his cock, which was straining in his jeans. _

_ Albus was completely overtaken by lust. He covered Scorpius' mouth with his, fitting them together perfectly. Boldly, he stretched his tongue forward and it was immediately received, until it rested alongside Scorpius' and their slick muscles glided against each other. His hands that had Scorp's arms pinned to the snow let him go and reached up to gently grab at his face, holding him in place. There was barely any air between them but Albus couldn't stop. His lower body began frotting, sliding along Scorpius, and rubbing their clothed cocks together. _

_ It was hot. Albus was sure nothing would ever feel this good again. _

_ Scorpius tore free from the kiss and arched his neck as he cried out in pleasure. "Ahh ... so ... good ... Albus!" _

_ Wanting to continue kissing him, Albus began sucking on the side of his face, towards the ear and down to the slim column of his neck. _

_ "Oh ... oh ... Albus ..." Scorpius kept whimpering, as he reached his arms up and wound them around Albus' neck, keeping him close and attached to his neck. _

_ There was nothing that mattered more right now than to make Scorpius feel better than he ever had before. Albus only cared about him. Pleasure swept through both their bodies as they rocked against each other, creating friction. Neither of them had even been harder than they were right then. _

_ "Scorp ..." he groaned in his ear, as he felt Scorpius' fingers clutch desperately onto the hair at his nape, holding on for the ride as desire and passion and heat took over._

_ "Albus ... Albus ... Albus," Scorpius moaned with every grind of Albus' crotch against his. His head was thrown back and his entire body was arched up, as if trying to eliminate every possible gap between them. _

_ Albus was close. He knew it. His cock was straining. There wasn't much more he could take before he exploded. Scorpius' whimpering rose in volume._

_ "Albus!" he squealed in absolute pleasure._

_ "Tell me ... how it feels," Albus grounded out through clenched teeth, keep his gaze drawn to Scorpius' beautiful face even as he slid his body across him._

_ "So ... so good! Albus! I can't...!"_

_ Albus smashed his lips against Scorpius' once more. He couldn't help it. When he pulled away, he groaned, "You can."_

_ "Ngh! Albus ... I'm gonna ..."_

_ Albus increased his frotting, pressing down harder, running his hands up and down Scorpius' frame, from his face down to his hips. "Come for me," he hissed, barely able to reign in his own climax. He wanted to make sure Scorpius got there first. _

_ Scorpius screamed._

_ "Oh! Oh! ALBUS!"_

_ Hearing his own name in the moment of Scorpius' orgasm was enough to propel him over the edge—_

Albus came.

All over the shower tiles.

-mp-

As soon as he walked out of the bathroom and into the still sleeping dormitory, Scorpius made his way back to his bed, collapsed upon it and smiled broader than he ever had before.

He hoped he had been reading Albus' signs correctly to have responded in such an uncharacteristic way. He couldn't help it, though. The sight of Albus shaving was easily among the most stimulating visuals Scorpius had ever seen. It sent his heart racing and pants tightening, and the circumstance begged for something ... different. He had never spoken in such a suggestive manner before, but knowing that Albus' feelings for him were growing and knowing that Albus now found him attractive, Scorpius' mouth had taken on a life of its own! And it was worth it—seeing Albus uncomfortable due to him was most definitely worth it.

He heard the shower taps spring into life, and grinned wider.

If Albus was doing what Scorpius was thinking he was doing, then this might just be the most perfect moment ever.

Inevitably, the thought of Albus showering sent his own mind and body on a one-way road to climax. Sliding his bed curtains closed, Scorpius lay back and enjoyed it to the full, wondering exactly what was going on in Albus' mind right then.

-mp-

The journey to the Great Hall for breakfast was hilariously awkward. At least, that's what Scorpius thought so, as an uncharacteristically quiet and tense Albus walked swiftly beside him.

They both knew what he had done. But, of course, neither would say a word. Scorpius didn't need words—he was inwardly smiling and shaking his head bemusedly at his friend. Albus' feelings were changing, but the oblivious boy probably didn't want to admit it.

Yet.

_He'll get there,_ Scorpius mused knowingly. Scorpius had seen the changes in the past week; seen the tiny changes in the way Albus spoke to him and acted around him that a one hundred per cent straight teenage male never would—or even a fifty per cent straight teenage male. Subtle flirtation was almost a given between them now, and Scorpius would wait for the day when Albus realised he was okay with it all.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, it was mostly full of students. Albus and Scorpius turned left to head to the Slytherin table, but suddenly, Scorpius felt a hand reach out and grasp onto his arm. He spun to see Eamon.

"Hey, Scorp," he greeted with a feeble smile.

Albus paused mid-step and also turned to the Ravenclaw, sizing up the situation instantly.

"Hello," Scorpius replied a little unsurely. He didn't know how to act around Eamon now. They had spoken and interacted little since Hogsmeade and the Quidditch match. Were they supposed to be upset with each other? Or act completely fine, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened?

"Potter," Eamon said, looking over in his direction in acknowledgement. As far as Scorpius could tell, there was no animosity in Eamon's countenance. That's strange; he thought there would be.

"Hudson," Albus said in an understandably confused and alert tone. "What are you doing in Slytherin territory?" he asked, gesturing over at the Ravenclaw table which was at the other end of the Hall. Scorpius could tell Albus was trying to keep his voice unaccusatory.

Eamon swivelled his head around to watch his House's table, as if only just realising it was there. Scorpius knew he was buying time to figure out what he would say next. He could spot Eamon's hesitance from a distance. The boy was a Ravenclaw, after all—he didn't do well with uncertainty. "Uh..." he began, turning his head back to them. "I actually needed to speak with Scorpius." Eamon's eyes found his—Scorpius could see the plea in their dark blue depths.

Albus visibly stiffened, disliking Eamon's request. "Why?" he asked sharply, not bothered to hide his critical tone now.

Scorpius sent a look to Albus, silently asking him to be a little less judgemental. Eamon hadn't done anything untoward.

"To be honest," Eamon said, looking at Albus, struggling to keep his voice and expression neutral, "It's really not your business."

As if planned, both Albus and Eamon turned to look at him, expecting his answer. Scorpius knew what each of them wanted to hear him say. It struck Scorpius that both these boys were anxiously clinging onto his decision, when, fourth months prior, neither knew he even existed. How things had changed ...

Deciding to keep the situation calm, he answered diplomatically; "Albus, I'll meet you at the table. Save a spot for me." With his answer he gave Albus a smile, as if to say, _don't worry, nothing's going to happen. Eamon's got nothing on you_.

"Yeah, alright," Albus agreed, albeit somewhat grudgingly. "I'll see you soon," he added pointedly, emphasising the final word a little more.

Eamon looked relieved Scorpius had acquiesced to talking with him. As soon as Albus left their little trio, Eamon asked, "Do you mind if we talked in the Entrance Hall? Away from everyone?"

Albus wouldn't be happy with that, Scorpius knew, but he agreed nonetheless, granting Eamon his small request. "Sure."

Once outside in the much quieter lobby area, Scorpius stopped and waited for Eamon. He began with a large sigh. "Okay ... so ..." he said unconvincingly, propping his hands on his hips and looking around the lavishly decorated entry hall. "I've been doing some thinking, and I'm going to go straight to the point," he prefaced. "Things aren't right between us."

A blind person could have made the same observation. "I know," Scorpius said plainly, waiting for Eamon to reveal what he meant by stating such a sentence.

"I don't know if it's because of me; something I said, something I did; or maybe it's just because we don't get on well together ... but it's not working."

_He's breaking up with me, _Scorpius thought. He berated the sped up excitement of his heart rate—he shouldn't be happy when Eamon was obviously upset.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the prick I was to you all those times I kissed you when you didn't want it, and the way I acted at Hogsmeade last week. You should know that I still like you ... a lot ..." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "But I can tell you don't."

Scorpius remained silent. So far, the only thing he could say was to agree with him, but that would be an extremely offensive thing to do.

After an extended pause, Eamon sighed again. Louder and longer this time. What he said next, Scorpius knew was a very hard thing for him to say. "It was never me, was it? It's always been Albus."

_Yes_, Scorpius answered silently. It was a fact they both had known for a long time, and Scorpius appreciated and respected him that Eamon was man enough to face him about it.

"I know when to step down, Scorpius," Eamon said wisely. "I just ... I truly hope you're happy. And I hope Potter realises what a lucky bastard he is."

The corner of Scorpius' mouth twitched upward in a sad smile. "Eamon—"

"No, don't say anything," he said benevolently. "I know I'm right. And I wanted to save myself from more heartache by ending things before the holidays." He offered him a warm smile, but Scorpius could tell it hurt to do so. Whether or not Scorpius' feelings had vanished, Eamon obviously still liked him. "It was an honour to call myself your boyfriend, even for a short time." Then he slowly bent his head and kissed Scorpius gently on the cheek. "Happy Christmas."

Scorpius returned the smile. "Happy Christmas, Eamon."

With that, Eamon straightened his spine, said, "I'll see you next year," and stalked off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room, evidently deciding to not face the hall full of students eating breakfast.

Scorpius watched him leave and when he was out of sight, turned and re-entered the Great Hall, before meandering over to Albus who was happy to see him back so soon.

"Is everything okay?" Albus asked, wielding a piece of toast in his hand.

"Yes," Scorpius replied, letting it all sink in that Eamon had just broken up with him and finally, for the first time ever, nothing stood in the way between Albus and he. "Everything's fine."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Meet the fathers. _


	58. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

_A/N: It was such an extraordinary honour for me to find that one of my reviewers, the amazing and talented __kaizuDeadHead__, has decided to create a fanart for this story based on chapter 56. It's of Albus and Scorpius flying in the snow and it's absolutely incredible. I am truly grateful and humbled. Thank you so much. _

_If I'm not mistaken, this site will forbid me from posting the entire link, but if you just go on deviantart[dot]com, and search for "HP nextgen Fly and snow", it should come up. _

-mp-

Chapter 58

**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy**

The Hogwarts Express rolled into King's Cross Station and stopped at Platform 9¾ just as the clock struck midday, punctual as ever.

Soon enough, students were scurrying all throughout the underground station like ants, yelling names, bidding farewells, lugging huge trunks and talking excitedly about their Christmas plans. Amidst the melee, Albus and Scorpius stood, each with their own luggage by their side. Naturally, Scorpius' was a fair bit bigger than Albus' due to his somewhat extensive wardrobe, but Albus wasn't about to mention it, not wanting to risk the wrath of his friend.

"So, I'll see you in a few days, yeah?" Albus asked eagerly. He was already counting down the days in his head. "Monday?"

"Monday," Scorpius agreed with a large smile. "I'll probably come over by Floo, if that's alright. Ghastly, though it may be."

"Why ghastly?"

Scorpius shot him a deadpan look. "I get soot and ash in my clothes and hair every single time I travel by Floo, which is highly unappreciated. I take pride in the way I look."

"And how many times have I told you? You look fine. You always do," he said, adopting a casual tone. But deep in his heart, he knew it to be irrefutably true, all jokes aside. He enjoyed watching Scorpius blush at his compliment.

"Albus!" An older female voice called out from behind him.

Albus sighed. "And that would be my mother. Impeccable timing, as always," he grumbled, before straightening his frown into a smile and turning around. "Hey, mum," he greeted with a wave. Beside her was his dad, with a grin of his own, and Lily, who was trying to calm her excited owl, which was fidgeting in its metal cage. James was evidently yet to be located. "Come on," he told Scorpius, "meet my parents".

Scorpius instantly paled. "Meet them?"

Albus chuckled. "You'll be living under their roof for eight days; you might as well meet them. Plus, I can't see your parents yet."

Scorpius cast a wide look around the station to confirm that Albus was correct. "Okay," he said hesitantly.

Grabbing onto Scorpius' wrist, he coaxed him forward with a put-on exasperated grin. In the short distance between them and his parents, his grip on Scorp's wrist slipped down until his palm and fingers were holding Scorpius'. Albus immediately felt his pulse hasten and his hand burn up at the more-than-friendly contact, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. If he had been facing Scorpius, Albus would probably have seen his pale face blush pink. He smiled in the moment, loving their closeness and delighting in the fact that he didn't feel awkward at all; as if holding Scorpius' hand was as natural as breathing. Just before they reached his mum and dad, Albus regretfully let go of his hand. He didn't want to raise assumptions when he himself didn't know for sure what was happening between Scorpius and he.

"Hey mum, hey dad," he greeted happily as he stopped in front of them; Scorpius a step behind him.

"Hello boys," his mum replied warmly. Albus was pleased she thought to include Scorpius in her welcome. "How are you? How was the journey?"

"Fine," Albus answered. "But I suppose I should do this properly, huh?" With a large grin, he tugged his friend forward one last step until they were shoulder to shoulder. "Folks, meet Scorpius."

As Albus had guessed, Scorpius' cheeks were far pinker than normal, but he was smiling nonetheless, albeit nervously. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr and Mrs Potter. It's a great honour. And really, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay at your house over the holidays. I'm much obliged," he gushed out in one breath, broadcasting his anxiety to all present.

Albus bit his cheeks to keep from laughing at Scorpius' exceedingly formal introduction. His dad, on the other hand, didn't bother. He snorted in laughter.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too," he said with a wide grin. Then he turned to his son. "Blimey, Albus, take notes from him. Maybe then you can improve your manners!"

"Oh, Harry," his mother admonished quietly, which was received with an innocent look of, _who me?_, in return. Facing Scorpius once more, who was as unrelaxed as ever, she said kindly, "I must admit, when we first got Albus' letter that he was bringing someone home these holidays, I hardly expected it to be you." Albus went red at her indicative choice of words, but couldn't speak up as she continued her dialogue. "But seeing you now, I can see why you're such a good friend to him. You're more than welcome to our house," she finished, her brown eyes twinkling affably.

"Thank you," Scorpius said with an exhale of air.

Lily squealed in joy. "Oh, it's going to be so much fun this Christmas! I'm so glad you're coming, Scorpius! Especially because both my brothers despise spending time with me. So now I'll have you!"

"Oi!" Albus interrupted irritably. "First of all, we don't hang out because I don't really want to spend my time hearing about Hogwarts gossip during the holidays. And second, Scorp's _my_ guest. He'll obviously spend more time with me."

He felt Scorpius gently grab onto his forearm to calm him. "I'm sure it won't be a problem. I'll spend time with both of you, I promise," he said thoughtfully.

Albus looked down briefly to see the hand that Scorp placed on his arm. As if realising what he had done, Scorpius swiftly pulled it away, looking embarrassed. He needn't have. Albus didn't mind.

"What a diplomatic answer, Scorpius, I'm impressed!" his dad remarked, smiling. "You'll be a good influence on Albus."

"Ah! Here's my family!" James' loud voice wafted over their way as he neared, getting peoples' attention. "Nice to see you all." He paused and looked at Albus. "Except you, of course."

"Piss off," Albus retorted.

"Boys," their mother said.

"Malfoy," James said, ignoring the warning in her voice. "Heard you're coming over, yeah?"

Scorpius, still standing frozen, muscles tense, nodded uneasily. "Yes." He then hastened to add, "I hope that's alright with you."

Albus snorted. Only Scorpius would ensure every single Potter was at ease with the idea of having a Malfoy in their midst. "Doesn't matter if he isn't," he quickly said. "None of his business. And his name's Scorpius."

"Shut up, Albus." To Scorpius, he said, "That's fine by me. As long as you have fun." James paused and thought for a moment. "And as long as you realise my brother's a complete wanker."

Scorpius cracked a small smile.

"Oi!" Albus blurted again, affronted.

"James!" his mother said sharply. Then, fixing Scorpius with an amiable smile, she spoke in a much softer tone. "We're all so happy you're coming over. There's nothing to be concerned about." Her smile broadened. "We'll be having a full house this Christmas!" she announced. "Teddy's coming as well!"

"Really?" Lily asked; her eyes wide.

"Wicked," James and Albus said simultaneously. Turning to Scorp, Albus decided to clarify. "Teddy's a family friend. My dad's godson, in fact. He's been overseas for about a year so it's pretty cool that he'll be back in time. You'll like him."

"I can see that you do," Scorpius observed.

Albus' response died when, over Scorpius' shoulder, his eye caught on a man whose hair was exactly the same pale-blond shade as Scorpius'. "I think I see your dad."

Scorpius spun. "That's him," he confirmed.

All the Potters turned to see Draco Malfoy standing near the barrier the led into the Muggle station, having just arrived. Dressed smartly in a long black cloak and his hair neatly combed down, he had a commanding presence that startled a poor first-year Hogwarts student as she rushed passed the tall figure in fright. Mr Malfoy didn't seem to notice her; or if he did, he was probably so used to strangers acting distressed near him that he didn't care. His firm, sharp features scanned the Platform meticulously, and Albus could appreciate that Scorpius had inherited much of his looks from his dad. After a moment, Mr Malfoy spotted his son standing with the Potters and adopted a confused expression on his normally impassive face.

"He knows you're coming over, right?" Albus whispered to Scorpius in his ear, wondering why Mr Malfoy looked perplexed.

Scorpius nodded. "I just think it's a bit of a shock to see me standing amongst your family," he answered understandably, giving a small wave to his father in the distance. "Anyway, I better go." He turned back around. "Again, it was a pleasure to meet you," he said genuinely.

"Same to you, Scorpius," Albus' father said, looking away from Mr Malfoy. "We'll see you next week?"

Scorpius smiled. "Yes. On Monday."

"We look forward to it," Albus' mother added in.

"See you, Scorpius!" Lily waved her hand quickly at him with a large smile adorned on her face.

Just as Scorpius was about to leave the family, Albus saw him pause for a moment and do some quick thinking, before smiling a little. "Mr and Mrs Potter, will it be okay if Albus quickly came and met my father?" he asked.

Albus' face dropped. _Oh hell no._

"Of course!" his mother said genially.

"Thank you. I'll return him soon," Scorpius promised. Reaching out, he tugged at Albus' sleeve and pulled him forward, just as Albus had done to him earlier. _Why, the cheeky little bastard..._

When they were out of earshot, Albus growled. "This is payback, isn't it?"

Scorpius chuckled. "You had me meet your family. Now it's your turn."

"Yes, but Scorp, my dad's not likely to sever your head from your neck the first time you meet," Albus hissed, trying not to move his mouth so much so that Scorp's dad couldn't lip-read and understand that Albus had just pegged him to be the murdering kind.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Neither is my dad. He may look stern, but he's not all bad," he replied.

Albus swallowed and briefly looked up to spot Mr Malfoy standing exactly where he had since he crossed over the barrier, having not moved an inch. His statue-like appearance seemed to fix Albus with a piercing gaze that felt like it was searching his soul, discovering every secret he ever had, and deciding that the boy currently walking side by side with his son was a disappointment to humanity.

"He hates me already," Albus said assuredly, convinced of it.

Scorpius looked sideways at him and nudged him with his elbow. "Oh calm down, you'll be fine. He doesn't even know you yet."

"He knows my dad," Albus answered swiftly. "Whom he hates."

They were less than ten metres away from him by now so they're conversation was killed. Instead, Scorpius fixed a smile on his face and greeted his dad. "Hello, father."

Mr Malfoy nodded his head in return. Albus thought he saw his mouth twitch into a faint resemblance of a smile, but it could easily have been a trick of the light. "Scorpius," he said in a deep voice. That single word managed to chill every bone in Albus' body. Mr Malfoy swivelled his hard grey eyes onto Albus, obviously waiting for a reason as to why some stupid offspring of Harry Potter was standing in his presence. Albus felt the sudden urge to use the lavatory.

"Father, this is Albus Potter, my friend," Scorpius said with a grin, nudging him as an indication to speak and greet his father as any normal person would.

Albus felt his tongue tie up in knots. "Er ..." he began intelligently, and he immediately wanted to Stupify himself. "Hi ... hello ..." He cringed at his brainless attempts at a greeting and desperately tried to remember what Scorpius had said to his parents just minutes ago. He had sounded so polite, so formal—exactly what Draco Malfoy expected from him. "It's nice to mee—" _no, that wasn't it_ "—It's a pleasure to meet you ... er ... Mr Malfoy ... sir."

What a disaster. Suddenly, all he could think about was the fact that he was staring at the father of the boy he was jerking off to last night! Albus felt fear invade his body as the knife-like stare Mr Malfoy had affixed him with made Albus think that he could read his thoughts.

_Oh shoot me now..._

He shot a desperate look to Scorpius, begging him to speak and get rid of the horrifying silence.

"Don't mind Albus," Scorpius said quickly with a very large and very fake smile. "He's got stomach troubles. He ate some rather dubious looking Cauldron Cakes on the train."

_What?_ Albus' mind screamed in embarrassment. _Stomach troubles?_ Did Scorpius want to make him look like even MORE of a loser? Bloody hell, Draco Malfoy must be wondering where on earth his son managed to find such an imbecile!

He sent an outraged look to his _friend_ and quickly turned to Mr Malfoy to try and salvage the remaining shreds of his dying reputation. "I'm fine, honestly. I'm just really ..." He trailed off, knowing he'd put his foot in it this time. He couldn't say _nervous_, though he really wanted to. The man would then think he was a coward. He didn't want to say _excited_, because nothing could be that lame. So he changed tack and started again. He blurted loudly, "It's just that ... Christmas makes me so happy, I can hardly speak!"

_Oh, bravo Potter. Next time, save everyone the trouble and kill yourself before you open your fat, dumb mouth._

Peripherally, Albus saw Scorpius sigh and lower his head in his palm in embarrassment, unable to look to his father. Mr Malfoy was observing him as one might a slug dirtying his pristine floor.

The Cauldron Cakes story would have worked much better.

To his horror, Mr Malfoy spoke next. His voice was calm and collected, and Albus would almost prefer it had a tone of repulsion. "I'm glad the festive season affects you so grandly, Mr Potter. I hope, however, that conversation will not be sparse when my son comes to visit."

Albus shook his head so quickly he was a little scared it would fly off his neck. He hoped it would; then Albus would have saved Mr Malfoy the trouble of beheading him. "It won't," he blurted. "We'll definitely talk ..." he said pathetically. In an effort to prove exactly that, with a weak smile he also added, "... well, amongst other things..." meaning, of course, that they'd also be spending time eating and going places and whatnot.

He didn't, however, consider the repercussions of what his statement suggested.

Mr Malfoy looked horror-struck.

Scorpius' breath hitched in his throat.

Albus looked on, confused. When he finally realised what Mr Malfoy thought he meant, his blood ran cold.

_Bloody hell!_ _Mr Malfoy thinks I'm shagging his son!_

"I didn't mean—!" he tried desperately.

"Albus needs to leave ... now," Scorpius said faintly, in a voice that suggested he was wondering what else Albus could possible do to make the situation more horrifying than it already was.

Mr Malfoy didn't move and didn't speak, and Albus felt frozen in paralysing terror until Scorpius forcibly yanked him away.

When they were far enough away that Mr Malfoy wouldn't hear them speaking, Scorpius rounded on him in anger. "What the bloody hell is _wrong_ with you?"

"I know! I'm sorry! I couldn't speak!" Albus cried out. "My brain ... it just ..."

"Disappeared?" Scorpius finished for him. "Merlin, Albus, could you have been any more of a lunatic?"

"I told you I shouldn't meet him!" Albus said desperately. "Why'd you force me?"

Scorpius' jaw dropped. "So this is my fault?"

_Bloody hell, can I say anything right?_ "No... it's just ..." he breathed out. "I don't want your dad to think I'm an idiot!"

"It's a little late for that! '_Christmas makes so happy, I can hardly speak'_? Not only is that a lie but it's also the most pathetic attempt at explanation I've ever heard," Scorpius shot back hotly, pinning Albus with his silver eyes.

"Alright! I get it! I suck at this. You're brilliant at it. Let's move on," Albus said tiredly, getting a little irritated.

Scorpius exhaled loudly. "What am I supposed to tell my dad now?"

"Go with the Cauldron Cakes thing," Albus suggested gloomily.

"No, you already ruined that," Scorpius accused. "Should I just tell him that you were nervous to meet him?"

Albus winced. It was the truth, yes, and the best explanation to dig himself out of the hole he was in. "Yeah, alright ... just ... tell him I'm not always like that," he requested, not wanting Scorpius' father to hate him as much as Albus was sure he did.

Silence descended between them while Albus wallowed in his misery. He kept his eyes downcast, avoiding Scorpius angry stare. Shockingly, however, he heard Scorpius give a soft, tired laugh. He looked up to see him giving Albus an incredulous and bemused look.

"What?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shook his head while a smile was growing on his face. "Only you, Albus Severus Potter, could successfully annihilate an introductory meeting with my father like that."

Hope in his chest that Scorpius wouldn't actually cut all ties with him now, he offered him a weak lopsided grin and said, "I'm a keeper."

Scorpius chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked to no one in particular.

"So you don't hate me all that much?" Albus questioned, looking at Scorpius expectantly.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could," he smiled. "My father, on the other hand ... well ... I've got a lot of explaining to do." His smile transformed into a cheeky little grin that formed dimples on his cheeks. "Trying to paint you in a good light will take some time."

"Hey!" Albus objected playfully, enjoying the sound of Scorpius' laugher in response.

Swivelling on the spot, Albus noticed that the Platform was clearing up of students. "Anyway, we better go before they close the barrier on us," he said sadly, not wanting to say goodbye yet.

Scorpius' laughing dimmed and he nodded in response. "We should," he agreed. "But I'll see you in four days."

"For sure."

There was an awkward moment that passed in which neither of them knew what to do. Should they hug, shake hands, bump fists or simply wave in farewell? Deciding to take initiative, Albus chose to do an easy side-hug by gently pulling Scorpius right shoulder into his left and holding his arm around over Scorp's upper back. The contact was brief, but any time he had Scorpius is close proximity, Albus' heard sped up in excitement. He wished, however, that they were comfortable enough to hug fully.

Prolonging their half-hug for just a second longer than what was considered normal, Albus caught a whiff of that smell Scorpius always wore. Eventually, they separated.

"Bye," Scorpius said with a small smile.

"I'll see you," Albus said, watching Scorpius turn and walk back to his father, already missing the feel of him in his arms. "Four days," he murmured softly to himself.

It would feel like a year.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Harry is inquisitive, Draco is precautious, and Al and Scorp are just missing each other. _


	59. In Which Hearts Grow Fonder

Chapter 59

**In Which Hearts Grow Fonder**

It was almost noon when Albus woke up that day, and he did so with a smile, grateful that there was no compulsory breakfast at seven-thirty with five hundred other students. It was just one of the many reasons he enjoyed about not having school.

Festive music from downstairs wafted up the steps into his bedroom and he could make out the melody of Christmas carols that his mum liked to listen to at this time of year. Accompanying the tune was the squealing laughter of his sister and deep chortling of his father as they, no doubt, were trying to set up the Christmas tree.

Deciding that twelve hours sleep was more than enough, he pulled himself out of the bed. Instantly, the coldness of his room hit his bare upper body and feet as he scurried out and to the bathroom, goose bumps decorating his skin like mini mounds of evil. He shivered.

Later, having brushed his teeth and donned a shirt, he ambled down to the living room.

"Finally up?" his father teased when he saw him. "You almost slept the day away."

"I know ... it was bliss," he replied with a wide satisfied grin that was interrupted by a loud yawn. "I see the tree is up," he said motioning at the tall dark green Christmas tree behind his dad. It was festooned with maroon, gold, green and silver decorations like it was every year since Albus had started Hogwarts. Before that, they only dared to use decorations that had Gryffindor colours. Once the Sorting Hat had sealed Albus' fate in Slytherin, he had argued petulantly to his family that is wasn't fair to only use Gryffindor-coloured ornaments. That year, their mother had gone out and bought boxes of baubles, ribbons and tinsel that featured green and silver colours. Albus had been satisfied. Since then, their Christmas tree has been a multicoloured affair. "Looks good," he complemented. "Though I'd've put more of the green stuff on," he added with a wink to his sister.

She sighed loudly. "If you'd woken up sooner, you might have had a say in it," she replied wittily.

"Yeah, yeah ... I'd prefer _not_ to get up at the crack of dawn."

Lily giggled. "You'd prefer to sleep to pass the time quicker until a certain _someone_ arrives tomorrow," she sing-songed.

He sent her a glare, mindful that their father was in the same room. "Yeah ... so I can stop hanging out with _you_," he said quickly, to allay any suspicions raised about the current unknown status of his and Scorpius' relationship. Still, he couldn't deny there was a large amount of truth in her words. The past three days seemed to almost crawl by and he could hardly wait to see Scorp again.

She laughed merrily, twirling a piece of gold tinsel through the air. "Mmhmm..." he mumbled knowingly.

"Lily, are you ready yet, honey?" called their mum from upstairs.

"When you are!" Lily cried out in response.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked her.

"Last minute shopping. It's funny, but I keep forgetting to buy you a present, Albus," Lily said mischievously. "Can't imagine why ... you musn't be that important, after all!"

Their dad shook his head in amusement. "Will you two ever be nice to each other?"

"'Course not, dad. Where's the fun in that?" Albus said with a large grin.

With a whirlwind of noise and movement, their mum rushed down the stairs, trying to shove her foot into her shoe while simultaneously descending. "Okay, I'm ready as well. Let's go!" she gushed out in one breath.

"What's the rush?" his dad asked, baffled.

"The shops close soon!" Lily responded as if the answer was obvious.

"It's midday!" both Albus and his dad said at the same time. Their voices heavily infused with outrage.

Their cry was received with rolls of the eyes and indignant looks. "Honestly, there's never enough time to shop. Everyone knows that!" Lily huffed out crossly.

Albus exchanged a look with his dad and they silently agreed to remain quiet on the issue and let them have their way. When the door was closed after them, leaving the house in silence, his dad released a breath and murmured, "Women," with a shake of his head.

"Not just women," Albus said, thinking that he could see Scorpius adopting the same opinion about shopping. He almost considered it to be an art form. Unknowingly, a smile formed on his face as he thought of Scorp.

"Huh?" his dad asked.

Albus snapped out of his brief reverie and realised what he had said. "Er ... you know ... some males like shopping."

His dad shot him a look with a mixture of curiosity and dubiousness.

"Where's James?" Albus quickly asked, changing the subject before his father asked him to elaborate.

"He's spending the day with one of his friends. So I guess it's just you and me," he said, grinning widely at Albus.

"Fancy taking me driving again today?" Albus asked, knowing he was pressing his luck. He had asked his father to teach him how to drive the new car two days ago and his dad had reluctantly agreed, after reminding Albus that he couldn't legally drive until he was seventeen. Albus had rolled his eyes and assured his dad that he would be extremely mature and responsible behind the wheel, and that his birthday was six weeks away. Getting his approval, father and son had hopped into the Chevy and Albus was given a detailed lesson on how to drive the car. It was actually fairly easy, and Albus found he got the hang of it quickly. He hoped he would; he'd love nothing more than to take Scorpius out one day in it. He grinned at the idea.

"You've taken a real liking to the car, haven't you?"

"Can you blame me?"

His dad chuckled. "Not really. Trying to exhaust your enthusiasm before your friend comes?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I can't imagine any Malfoy would be so interested in Muggle things, so I'm assuming you want to get all your driving done before he gets here," was his dad's reasonable response.

Albus shrugged. "I don't think Scorp would mind," he answered, silently hoping that Scorpius wouldn't be as scared of it as he was with flying on a broom.

"No?" His dad looked thoughtful. "Bit different from his dad then. You know, I never even heard his name from you before this year. Why the sudden friendship?"

_Oh boy_, Albus thought, _here come the questions_. He shrugged again, hoping to diffuse his father's curiosity. "Just happened."

"And what about your other friends? How are things with Matthew and Mel?"

Albus cast his gaze around the living room to keep his eyes off his dad. He supposed he should have known that eventually these questions would arise. It wasn't exactly a commonplace thing for Albus to suddenly sprout a friendship with the least likely person in the world, while simultaneously never mention his old friends in conversation. He knew he would eventually have to tell his family that he was no longer friends with them, but he had postponed it as long as possible to avoid answering questions that dealt with more than just who he sat with at lunch. To him, the answers would change the way he lived the rest of his life. But whether he liked it or not, the question was posed and his father was waiting. "Er ... I'm actually not friends with them anymore," he answered, locking his gaze on the Christmas tree.

To his credit, his dad didn't take on a look of complete shock. He simply nodded in understanding. "And Melissa?" he prodded, obviously asking whether or not she was still his girlfriend.

Albus shook his head no. "She ... she's not ..." was his simple answer. He didn't need to say anything more.

"And what about Scorpius?" his dad asked after a moment.

"What about him?"

"He's your close friend now," he stated plainly, waiting for Albus confirmation.

"Yeah ... he is. The closest." Albus paused for a moment, wondering how far to take this conversation. "He's just ... different from everyone else. I dunno; I get along with him better than anyone."

His dad smiled. "I can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really know him at all, but from your few letters home and from what I saw of you two on the train platform together, you're different with him that you were with ... say, Matt."

Albus snorted at the understatement. But his dad's comment made him a little uneasy. If all it took were a few measly letters and ten minutes on a train platform to see that the relationship between he and Scorpius was something different, then he needed to be more careful. The last thing he needed for his dad to find out that his opinion of Scorpius lately extended far beyond the platonic.

When Albus didn't respond for half a minute, his dad said, "Well, whatever the difference is, I can say that I'm glad you're friends with Scorpius. He seems like a nice, kind person."

"He is," Albus said immediately, without thinking. Then, he blushed and said, "I mean ... he's cool."

_'Cool' is one word. 'Hot' is another,_ he thought silently.

"It'll be nice to get to know him better," his dad continued. "See how far the apple has fallen from the tree. I mean," he paused and chuckled a little, "he sounds like he's worlds apart from his father when he was in school."

Albus laughed as well. "Yeah, they're loads different. For one thing, I can't really see Mr Malfoy waking up every morning and putting on make-u—" Albus froze mid-word; his insides instantly turned to ice. _Crap crap crap! What am I saying? Dad doesn't know Scorp's gay! _ "—Er... I mean ... his dad wouldn't really ... do things Scorp does ... like ..." Albus started to sweat, forcing his mind to function "... Scorp gets really good marks. Better than Aunt Hermione. His dad wouldn't ... you know, do the same ... I guess," he was blabbering; he knew he was. And it was all in vain. There was no way his dad didn't notice his slip-up. He felt his palms become clammy.

Like before, however, the expression on his face wasn't shocked or surprised. He remained passive, smiling a little at the mention of Aunt Hermione's school marks. "Well, if he rivals your aunt, Draco stands no chance next to his son," he joked.

"Yeah ..." Albus agreed pathetically, cringing inwardly at the thought that both he and his dad knew exactly what he had said, but were pretending he hadn't. It wasn't that he didn't want his family to know Scorpius was gay—he wasn't ashamed of him—he just didn't want to raise suspicions about himself. His dad had only _just_ told him that he acted differently around Scorpius. It wouldn't take long before his family started to look at him weirdly and judge him for his choices.

"He's coming tomorrow, isn't he?" his dad asked. Albus could tell he was deliberately trying to keep his tone carelessly light.

Albus nodded shortly.

"Excited?" he inquired.

Cursing his dad's endless curiosity and inability to end conversations when they should, he answered, "I suppose," in an overly nonchalant voice that fooled neither of them.

An awkward silence passed for a minute, but Albus made no effort to quell it. His dad, on the other hand, was trying to come up with more questions that weren't too forward, but still informative.

"What are you planning to do when he comes?"

Albus shrugged. "Whatever."

"Perhaps you might like to take him out—"

"It doesn't matter, dad. It's not your business," Albus interrupted stridently. He'd had enough of all the questions. Any more prodding would reveal things Albus wanted to be kept hidden. "I'm gonna go to my room," he said. Without waiting for a response, he spun and marched back upstairs.

"Albus, wait," his dad called. There was regret in his voice.

But Albus simply shut his door, cutting off anything else he wanted to say.

Given no time to think or vent out his frustration, Albus spotted an owl waiting on his window ledge, a letter held tightly in its beak. He didn't recognise the owl but retrieved the letter nonetheless, throwing a handful of owl treats in the bird's direction before flopping down on his unmade bed.

He recognised the handwriting immediately. The letter was from Scorpius.

Despite the episode downstairs, he couldn't stop the smile spreading onto his face.

_Dear Albus,_

_I trust you're well. I am. I hope the cold of winter hasn't dampened your mood too terribly. I expect to see a smile when I arrive._

_As I'm writing this, I can't help but look to where my trunk is beside my bed. Don't laugh at me, but I can hardly close it! I know you'll be rolling your eyes when you see how much I've packed. But I can't help it! There are so many possibilities, so many uncertainties. You wouldn't understand. But I suppose I wrote this to give you a fair warning that your room will be overtaken by my wardrobe._

_Oh, Albus, I hope I won't be too much of an inconvenience when I'm there. I hope I can get along well with your family ... at least, better than you were with my father! On the way home from the train station, he actually asked me if you were socially incompetent! Don't worry; I assured him that you're not completely inept ... usually! _

_Anyway, I better go. Can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Scorpius._

Albus' eyes caught on his parting words and his heartbeat inevitably sped up in excitement at the thought of seeing him and being near him again tomorrow. He had never been like this with Mel. During the summer holidays half a year ago, they had been going out but Albus couldn't remember ever feeling a sense of sadness and emptiness whenever she wasn't with him. Now, though, Albus couldn't imagine being so far away from Scorpius for longer than a few days. It actually ached.

He took a deep breath and sat to pen his reply.

-mp-

A large brown owl pecked at his window, startling Scorpius from where he was standing in front of his mirror, deciding which of his purple or navy-coloured scarf suited his new dark grey coat better.

"Coming," he muttered pointlessly, crossing over to the glass and opening it to claim the letter.

When the owl had been appropriately paid, Scorpius sat at his desk to read. His name was scrawled across the cover messily and he smiled despite himself, thinking Albus' handwriting was as adorable as it was chaotic.

_Scorp,_

_ Don't worry; I'll definitely be smiling when you get here ... even if your trunk's going to take over my room! Bloody hell, how much are you packing? All you need are some pants, a few t-shirts, and a jumper ... Ha! That'll be the day! I doubt you even own a jumper. You always wear those fancy long coat thingies. Don't get me wrong, though, you look good in them._

_ Socially incompetent? Murder me. I'll never be able to face him again. And I'll thank you to not insult my ineptness ... whatever __that__ means! Honestly! Inept? I've never even heard of such a word._

_ I'm counting down the hours. Miss you too._

_ Al._

Laughing at Albus' letter, Scorpius marvelled at how well it managed to portray its author. He could clearly imagine Albus saying those exact words to him, face-to-face.

He sat back in his chair and held the letter to his chest. It was good to know Albus missed him, because Merlin help him, Scorpius was desperate to be reunited with him. Separation only served to keep Albus fresh in his mind. It seemed as if there was nothing he couldn't do without thinking about him.

Suddenly, a house elf appeared by his side and announced that lunch was being served. Nodding his acknowledgement, Scorpius watched the elf disappear and stood to get himself ready.

Twenty minutes later, he, his father and mother, were seated in an indoor courtyard, enjoying their meal. Glass walls surrounded their table; their view of the snow-blanketed gardens of Malfoy Manor was unbroken and spectacular.

"All packed for tomorrow, sweetheart?" his mother asked while she heaped a generous teaspoon of sugar into her tea. The faint sunlight of the afternoon caused her clear blue eyes to lighten considerably, they almost appeared translucent.

Scorpius nodded. "Almost. Just a few more clothes."

"More?" repeated his father, looking up from his Daily Prophet, aghast at the idea that his son even owned more clothes than what was already in the suitcase. His eyebrows frowned warily. "Have you put an Undetectable Extension Charm on your trunk?"

Scorpius chuckled, not bothered by his father's interminable shock at his love of clothes. "No, father. I can't do magic out of school yet, remember?"

"I wouldn't put it past your mother," his father grumbled, returning to his newspaper.

"Oh, why not, Draco? Cheer up," his mother insisted, "He's just having some fun. It is no sin to appreciate one's appearance. Scorpius wants to look his best."

"Why?" asked his father sharply, looking hard into his son's face. Scorpius could almost see the thoughts ticking through his head, wondering whether or not his son was dressing up nicely for a certain Albus Potter.

Scorpius inwardly sighed. While his father had told him years ago he had accepted that he was gay, the elder Malfoy always remained cautious when a topic of conversation that even remotely touched on the issue came up. When Scorpius had written home in September that he had a new friend in Albus Potter, he knew his father's alarm bells would begin ringing instantly, speculating as to why Scorpius had taken a sudden interest in another boy.

"Father, I always try to look my best," he replied evenly. Although, he had to admit, he tried a little harder to look nice around Albus. But if he told his father that, he would have to have a Calming Charm on hand. Woe be it unto Scorpius the day he actually tells his father he has a boyfriend. Perhaps it had been wise to keep Eamon nonexistent to his parents. While his mother may have been thrilled, his father would have ended up in St Mungos. "And besides, you always tell me that it's better to be safe than sorry."

His father huffed irritably and sat back in his chair. Scorpius thought he faintly heard his mutter, "Bloody Potters," under his breath.

"It'll be fine, father," Scorpius placated with a smile. "Just be excited for me, okay?"

His father sent him an annoyed look, as if the notion of excitement escaped him. He pursed his lips tightly before saying. "I don't trust him."

"Him?"

"Potter."

Scorpius resisted the urge to roll his eyes; they were _all_ Potters. "Which one?"

"The father."

Withholding a snort of laughter, Scorpius tried to calm himself down and say, "You mean Harry?"

His father's eyes grew wide. "You're on first-name terms with Harry Potter?" he asked, outraged.

"No! I just ... you said ..." He sighed. "Never mind. No, father, I'm not on first-name terms with Harry Potter," he said slowly and clearly for his father's benefit. "But what's not to trust? He ... well ... he kind of saved the world."

His father expelled a large breath of air quickly. "The _wizarding_ world, Scorpius. Not the entire globe," he reminded, demining Harry Potter's accomplishments. His face looked like he had just sucked dry an entire lemon.

Scorpius knew his father was angry, but he couldn't resist angering him further. With a small smirk, he opined, "Still a fairly good achievement, if you ask me."

His father looked most displeased. "Yes, well, it doesn't matter what he did. The fact remains that you are a Malfoy entering Harry Potter's house—"

"He's not going to do anything. He's actually a very nice man," Scorpius explained, keeping his voice light to avoid triggering one of his father's sore points. "And besides, I'm not going there for him; I'm going there for Albus."

This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. His father looked positively green at the mention of the boy who started this all. "Albus," he repeated after his son; almost as if trying the name out. "Your friend," he added for his sanity's sake, wanting to ensure that Albus Potter was only _friends_ with his son.

"My friend," Scorpius nodded. His father still didn't look convinced; he kept shooting Scorpius dubious looks. A little irritated, Scorpius spoke again without forethought, "He's straight, father. Not like me." Of course, as soon as the words left his mouth, Scorpius wished he could take them back. Albus' sexuality was currently in question, and Scorpius inwardly smiled at the thought the he couldn't consider Albus as completely heterosexual anymore.

This seemed to mollify his father for the moment, who sat back in his chair and picked up his tea. "Well then," was all he said in a near-silent mutter.

_Well then, indeed,_ Scorpius agreed.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: The unresolved sexual tension between our boys rises. _


	60. UST

_A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. Are you guys serious? Over 2000 reviews! _

_I'll sound like a douche if all I say is 'thank you', but really, what else is there to say? THANK YOU! It's hard to believe how far this story has come since chapter 1! But don't worry, there's still more. I promised you Al and Scorp would get together, and I won't fail you_ =)

-mp-

Chapter 60

**UST**

Albus paced in front of the fireplace. Ceaselessly.

"You okay?" Lily had asked him ten minutes ago.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe you should sit down?" his father had suggested seven minutes ago.

"I'm _fine_."

"You're _still_ walking?" James had commented five minutes ago.

"Shut up, James."

"Albus, honey, he'll be here soon," his mother had said two minutes ago.

"Mmhmm."

Albus sighed loudly and nervously. None of them understood. Couldn't they just leave him alone until Scorpius got here, for crying out loud?

_And where the bloody hell is he anyway?_ Albus thought anxiously, checking the clock on the wall for the twenty-second time, confirming that it was now fifteen minutes passed the time Scorpius said he would be here, and Scorpius was _never_ late. He was the most punctual person Albus knew. Fifteen minutes was no mistake. Either something had gone wrong and he'd ended up in the wrong grate, or Scorpius had decided he wouldn't come after all. Albus felt sick at the thought.

_No,_ he thought adamantly. _Scorp wouldn't bail on me. He's coming; I know he is._

"Are you okay, mate?" came his father's inquisitive enquiry once more as he passed through the living room.

"I'm _fine!"_ Albus snapped.

His dad was taken aback. "Okay, alright. Calm down," he said calmly. "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Dad!" Albus said, dipping his eyebrows angrily. "Is it really such a crime that I'm—"

Suddenly, the fireplace erupted in green flames.

Albus spun around and almost fell over in his exhilaration. Through the bright emerald-coloured fire, Albus saw a head of white-blond hair.

"Scorp!" he yelped, unable to stop the large smile that slapped across his face.

As soon as the flames started to diminish, Scorpius jumped out. "Albus!" he blurted happily in response. The sight of him instantly doused every foul emotion Albus had inside him. But he wasn't give time to dwell on the arrival of his friend before Scorpius suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Albus' neck in a hug.

It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. It was also the first time they'd ever hugged and Albus' heart began pumping maniacally that he swore it was about to jump out of his chest. The touch of Scorpius, so close and so pressing after four long days was unbelievable. The tips of his fine blond hair tickled his cheeks. Albus almost fainted when he felt Scorpius nestle his face into the side of his neck comfortably—as if the spot was made for him. Scorp's body fit easily against his and Albus would happily have left his arms connected around his waist forever.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only two people in the room and Albus wanted to murder his father when he began to subtly cough after it was made clear that their hug was not of the brief kind usually shared between two unromantically connected friends. Bizarrely however, Albus' concern wasn't that his father had just seen him hug a boy affectionately; but that his father prevented the hug from continuing.

They separated, but the scent of Scorpius' lotion—which was now easily Albus' favourite smell in the world—remained in Albus' senses.

"Hello, Mr Potter," Scorpius greeted amiably to the older man, in a direct contrast to Albus' emotions, who would have loved to tell his father to _piss off_. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you, Scorpius. I can see that you are as well!" he said in response.

Scorpius smiled warmly with his slightly shiny lips, and Albus was instantly enamoured with Scorp's mouth. "I am now," Scorpius replied. "I've looked forward to this."

"Well, let me assure you that Albus has as well," his father said embarrassingly.

"We'll be upstairs, dad," Albus said instantly, wanting to get away from a situation that could trespass into awkward territory faster that Albus could say, 'Oh by the way, I have totally inappropriate dreams about my gay best friend.' Before Scorpius could speak, Albus grasped onto his left hand and physically pulled him up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

For a moment, they stood in front of each other, smiling like fools, words abandoning them. Albus didn't care about that, however, as he took his time in simply looking at Scorpius. Even with flecks of ash covering his normally pristine hair like dust, and bits of soot greying his attire considerably, Albus thought Scorpius was the most gorgeous thing he'd even seen. He reminded himself that they had eight days in front of them with no school, no work, and more importantly, no Matt, Mel or Eamon. The prospect of spending so much time with Scorpius alone caused a swell of happiness to sweep through Albus' body.

Finally, Scorpius had the sense of mind to say something.

"Merlin, I missed you."

Four words in, and Albus already found it a little difficult to breathe, his breath catching in his windpipe. He forced his vocal cords into normal function to say, "I missed you too." He paused and then added sheepishly, yet honestly, "Felt like weeks."

A blush lit up Scorp's cheeks. "It did. I'm glad I'm here, though."

"You have no idea. My family thought I'd go barmy waiting for you to get here," he admitted.

"Sorry I was a little late. My mother insisted I take a few more clothes, so she was repacking last minute," Scorpius said, looking guiltily at Albus, as if his secret was caught out.

Albus only laughed—because it was just so _Scorpius_ to be late because of a scenario that involved clothes. "So where's your trunk?"

"Oh," Scorpius said, remembering something. He reached into the pocket of his thick long black coat and withdrew a palm-sized version of his trunk. "My parents shrunk it for me. It should return to its normal size in a minute."

"Good, then you can set up your stuff," Albus advised.

"Where am I to be sleeping?" Scorpius asked.

The answer was meant to be innocent—and it was—but Albus couldn't stop the wave of heat rush through his body just as much as he couldn't help flushing brighter red. "Here," he said. "In my room." They had a spare bedroom in the house, but every time Lily's friends slept over, they slept in her room. So, _"why would your friend be any different?"_ his mum had asked when they were discussing it this morning. The logic was sound and Albus was hardly about to disagree, but if his mother had known that: one, Scorpius is gay; two, he's in love with Albus; and three, Albus has wet dreams about Scorpius; then Albus was absolutely certain she would have insisted Scorpius use the spare bedroom. As it was, she was none the wiser, and Scorpius and Albus would be sharing a room.

"Oh," said Scorpius, his mouth forming a tiny 'o'. The situation didn't escape him; he knew exactly what Albus was thinking, and exactly what Albus' parents _didn't_.

Albus tried to force himself not to dwell on it. It wasn't like there was something going on between them. There was nothing.

_Yet_, his subconscious added helpfully.

Seconds later, as Scorpius had predicted, his trunk blossomed before them to its usual size and Albus' eyes bulged. He had to jump on his bed to avoid getting hit by its burgeoning edges.

"Bloody hell! Is there anything you didn't bring?" he asked jokingly, impressed that one person could even own enough to fit inside the massive suitcase.

Scorpius laughed and playfully hit Albus on the arm. "It's the same size as my school trunk, you prat. Stop looking so surprised!"

"Well, come on then. Let's move it against that wall so we don't trip over it every time we come in here," Albus suggested, bending down to grasp the corner of the trunk. Scorpius held onto the opposite side and together they pushed it until it sat adjacent to Albus' wardrobe. Albus pointed to an empty space on the ground where his desk would normally be. "Mum'll set up a mattress there. But don't worry, I'll sleep on it. You're getting the bed."

Scorpius looked shocked. "No," he shook his head steadfastly. "I'll take the mattress. I can hardly deprive you of your bed—"

"Scorp, it's already decided. You're getting the bed."

"No, I absolutely—"

"Scorp—"

"Albus, please."

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on a mattress?" Albus asked, allowing a hint of a smile to tug on the corner of his mouth, when he saw that his question had sucked Scorpius' refusal right out of him, and made him blush a brilliant scarlet. His charm was irresistible. "I insist. You're taking the bed. I'm taking the mattress. And that's that."

Scorpius worried his lower lip before conceding. "Alright. You win this time, Albus."

"I always win," Albus announced smugly.

"Oh, really? So that Potions mark I saw last week was actually an O, was it?" Scorpius replied cheekily, a smile forming on his face.

Albus laughed and shook his head in wonder at Scorpius' nerve. "I've ruined you. Before you were my friend, you were never this evil."

Scorpius scoffed mockingly. "I'm a Malfoy. Evil's my middle name."

"Really?" Albus grinned. "Because I thought it was Hyp—"

"Don't," Scorpius said quickly; a finger raised in warning. "I hate my middle name as much as you hate yours."

Albus had to agree on that count. He nodded. "Yeah, alright. Truce?" He extended a hand, more for the chance to once more feel Scorpius' skin against as his own.

"Truce. We can't start our holidays with an argument, if we're planning on having fun," Scorpius said reasonably.

"Speaking of fun ..." Albus said, allowing his voice to trail of deliberately, as an idea formed in his head and a smile on his face.

"Oh dear, I'm not going to like this am I?" Scorpius teased.

"I've got something to show you."

"A book?" Scorpius asked in feeble hope, knowing the chances of Albus showing him a book was about as likely as Scorpius showcasing to Albus his own Quidditch broomstick. The fact he didn't have one proved his point excellently.

Albus snorted. "Hardly. Come on," he urged, heading towards the door.

"Do you think I could perhaps change before I do?" Scorpius asked hesitantly.

"Why?"

Scorpius pointed to his clothing. "I'm covered in ash."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead," Albus said, pausing near the door and waiting for Scorpius to get a move on.

Neither moved for a moment and Albus didn't notice Scorpius sending him a deliberate look.

"Uh, Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Should I change in the bathroom?"

Albus frowned in confusion. "Why? Just change in here," he said with a casual shrug.

"Er ... yes, okay, but ... could you ... perhaps ..."

The penny finally dropped and Albus quickly realised his mistake. "Oh! You want me to leave? Oh, right, okay. Sure. Yes, I'll do that. Fine," he blabbered on, trying to ignore the blush in both his and Scorpius' cheeks as it would only make the situation more awkward. He opened the door. "I'll just be ... you know ..." He pointed, "...outside. Waiting. Take your time!"

He shut the door behind him, berating himself for his incompetence.

But he couldn't help but wish he could be in the room while Scorpius changed.

-mp-

"No."

"Oh, come on."

"No."

"No?"

"Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"Albus, do you even know _how_ to drive a car?" Scorpius asked, looking at the low, black vehicle with displeasure.

Albus dropped his jaw, appalled. "Of course, I do! I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't! Come on, you trusted me with a broom!"

"But this is a Muggle machine!" Scorpius cried out. "And besides, you've been flying on brooms before you could walk."

"I'm a good driver too," Albus praised himself, wanting to assure Scorpius that he knew what he was doing. "Trust me."

"So this is your idea of fun?"

"Just humour me. If you really hate it _after_ you've tried it, I'll bring you back, safe and sound."

"My father will not be pleased—"

"Your father doesn't need to know," Albus replied with a grin on his lips and a twinkle in his green eyes. He saw Scorpius wavering in his decision, so Albus decided to help matters along by unlocking the car and walking around to the driver's side door. Shooting Scorpius a daring grin, he opened the door and slid in behind the steering wheel, knowing that Scorpius would now enter through the passenger door.

Any second now.

"Fine," Scorpius sighed loudly and apprehensively as he yanked open the door and sat down, looking at the dashboard with untrusting eyes. "If I die, I'm telling my dad."

"But if you're dead, how exactly will you do that?" Albus posed cheekily.

"I'll come back a ghost. And then after I've informed my father of your foolish plan, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life," he threatened, crossing his arms grumpily while turning his head to the window to avoid looking at Albus.

"Promise?" Albus teased.

Scorpius rotated his neck sharply to face Albus. Upon seeing the mischievous smile on his face, he asked. "Do you get off on getting me riled?"

Feeling bold and entirely infatuated with their playful and slightly flirtatious banter, Albus' answer was delivered somewhat suggestively. He deliberately lowered his voice a small fraction and said, "Among other things."

Scorpius' eyes went wide as he comprehended the undercurrent of what those three words meant, and for a moment he struggled to speak. Albus knew it was partly because he hardly expected such an answer and was fighting a blush; and partly because he was curious as to what Albus meant by 'other things'. He needn't have thought hard; Scorpius knew _exactly_ what Albus meant. Albus wasn't fooling himself; last week in their dormitory when Scorpius had walked out of the bathroom, he knew that _Scorp_ knew that Albus was wanking off to thoughts of him. It wasn't a stretch of the mind to realise that Albus' words alluded to that incident. Eventually, Scorpius simply said, "Oh." The tension between them simmered like a potion on the boil. Albus wondered how much longer they could keep it like this before it exploded. They had both played with fire in the past week or so—flirting, suggesting, acting certain ways—and Albus knew that sooner or later, something would happen. Mutual attraction needed release, of this he was certain.

"Ready?" he asked, breaking the silence with a voice that was distinctly huskier than his normal one. He fit the key into the ignition.

Scorpius nodded mutely.

"You might want to put on your seatbelt," he suggested, pulling his own forward to show him.

Scorpius looked at it and dragged his own in front of himself. Copying Albus' motions, he buckled it in the latch. "What's it for?"

Amused that Scorpius clearly knew _nothing_ about cars, he said, "It's for safety. Just in case we crash or something like that."

Scorpius' eyes bulged. "Crash?"

"Relax. I've got it all under control. This may not seem fun to you now, but I promise you that you're gonna love it," Albus assured wholeheartedly.

One of Scorpius' eyebrows dipped upward a little as he shot Albus a dubious look. "How can you be so sure?"

Turning the key, Albus heard the thrum of the car as it was wakened into life. Grinning, he said, "Just trust me."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I feel like that's all you ever say to me."

"And last time I did, you had a pretty good time on my Nova," Albus said smugly, releasing the hand brake to allow the car to roll forward and out of their garage.

Scorpius huffed, but had no other reply. Instead, he had his right hand clutching tightly at the door handle so that the skin over his knuckles looked almost transparent. His eyes were fixed straight ahead, looking out the windshield with a look that was three parts fear and one part curiosity. Albus was hoping his curious part would eventually take over. If their previous adventure on his broomstick was any indication, Scorpius would soon come around.

"Why exactly are we doing this, Albus?" he asked after a minute of silence, watching the traffic light in front of them with caution; its ominous red eye staring them down.

Silently relieved that Scorp's curiosity was coming out, he simply answered, "I've got somewhere I want to take you."

Scorpius looked surprised. "Really? I thought you only wanted to show off your driving."

Albus looked a little sheepish. "Well, that too. Impressed yet?"

"A little," Scorpius admitted. "So where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he answered mysteriously, giving Scorpius a wink, knowing his answer wasn't enough to satisfy his friend. When Scorpius prodded further, Albus simply replied that he wouldn't tell him until they arrived. Scorpius eventually tired of asking Albus, so he sighed loudly and grouched in his seat.

Smirking, Albus asked, "So how were your four days at home?"

"A little boring. Usually I would spend a day or two with Andrea or Claire, but Andrea's gone to visit her grandmother in Ireland, and Claire and her family are spending the holidays in Italy. So it was just me, mother and father."

"And they're not exactly the funnest people to be around?" Albus asked, keeping his eyes locked on the road as he made his way around a large roundabout.

"_'Funnest'_ is not a word, Albus," Scorpius chided teasingly. He waited until the sides of Albus' face crinkled with his laugh lines before continuing to answer the question. "I suppose they're not. I get along well with them, but father was quite busy with work and kept getting called into the Ministry. And when he _was_ home, he wasn't particularly pleasant to me."

"Why?"

Scorpius smiled. "Because of you," he said with no accusation in his voice.

"Me?" Albus yelped. "What have I done? Well, besides making myself look like a lunatic at the station."

"You _and_ your father, actually," Scorpius expanded. "My father's just not overly happy about me spending my holidays with the Potters."

"Is this really just about our last names?"

Scorpius paused for a moment. "He makes it out to be, yes. But I think it's also because this is my first Christmas away from my family. He's a little jealous that I'll be with you and not him and mum," he said. With a smirk, he added, "But of course, he'd never say that out loud. That's why I'm not angry with him; because I know he's too proud to admit that he's actually got feelings."

They had reached another red light. "Well, I'm honoured, Scorp," Albus said, facing him briefly. "That you'd want your first Christmas out to be with me."

Scorpius bit his lip through a warm smile. "Who else?"

Heart in his throat, Albus swallowed to try and let it resettle in his chest. "So your dad's pissed at me because he reckons I'm taking you away from him?" he asked to lighten the tension a fraction.

"A little, yeah," Scorpius replied awkwardly.

"Doesn't take much to get on his bad side, then, does it?" he asked jokingly.

Scorpius smirked. Then he turned his face to look out the side window, away from Albus, before he muttered, "It's worse for you because he thinks you've got ulterior motives."

Albus glanced briefly in his direction, keeping the steering wheel straight. Even though Scorp's face was turned away, he could clearly see the smirk plastered across it, and Albus realised that he was flirting in his own subtle way. Deciding to follow Scorp's lead, he inquired. "Oh, he does? What motives?" The question was useless—he could have answered it himself—but they had once again trespassed into evocative territory, where everything that was said had a suggestive connotation.

His eyes were trained forward, but he could picture Scorpius' smirk grow into a grin as he answered. "Take a wild stab at it, Al. I'm sure you won't be wrong."

Albus grinned as well. "He thinks I'm a bad influence on you?" he speculated.

Quiet giggles escaped Scorpius. "Very. In more ways than one."

He couldn't shake his smile, which expanded broadly. "Well, then. I better make sure I don't do anything to get him upset with me. I'll behave," he said, wishing that he wasn't driving so he could have a clear view of Scorpius' face.

After a minute, Scorpius replied. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Albus."

_Holy crap!_ Albus thought. Unless he was terrible at reading between the lines, he was pretty sure Scorpius had literally just _invited_ Albus to come on to him! He swallowed and tried to get his thoughts back on track. But he couldn't think of anything to say in return—he was still so shocked (and pleasantly so!) of Scorpius' latest contribution to their highly suggestive conversation.

His mission to find the right thing to say was pointless, because when he turned the final corner, he realised they'd arrived at their destination.

The city centre of London.

Or more specifically, Scorpius' chance to shop until he could drop.

When Albus saw Scorp's face light up like a third year's first visit to Honeydukes, he knew he had been wise in keeping it a surprise.

-mp-

_ Next Chapter: He's gay, he's Irish and he's back. _


	61. An Old Acquaintance

_A/N: Hey guys, I just want to reiterate that I am not British and was forced to do some quick research about fashion brands and styles in England (bearing in mind that it's the year 2022) for this chapter. In all likelihood, I may have made some incorrect presumptions and if you think that I have, I apologise. Either way, you still get the general gist of the story. _

-mp-

Chapter 61

**An Old Acquaintance**

Being the only child of a wealthy aristocrat, Scorpius had an almost unhealthy supply of money available to him at any one time. Of course, he had enough sense in him to not let it get to his head, and Scorpius made sure to never abuse his father's money. But in this situation, faced with the prospect of hundreds of clothing stores and an entire afternoon devoted to visiting each one, Scorpius had no qualms dipping into that supply and spending it on clothes he only ever saw in magazines. Muggle shopping was a foreign concept in the Malfoy household; the "non-wizard" half of his wardrobe had been acquired only through the perusal of such magazines, and incessant pleading on his behalf. But non-moving pictures on a glossy page was hardly enough to satisfy his curiosity. He needed the real thing.

The flashing shop signs of the row of stores before him told Scorpius that he was about to get exactly that.

"Oh, Albus," he gasped as he spun slowly on the spot and took a full panoramic view of the buzz of life around him. "You've truly outdone yourself."

Albus' grin could easily have stretched beyond the boundaries of his face. "Yeah well," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I know you love this kind of stuff so I wanted to take you. Consider it an early Christmas present."

Scorpius took a break from looking around him to focus his gaze on Albus as an affectionate smile settled on his face. His heart warmed when he looked at Albus. It was a rare thing for someone to go deliberately out of their way—and out of their comfort zone—to treat another; and this wasn't the first time Albus had done so. "Thank you. This is ..." He paused. "This is brilliant."

Albus winked at him—his way of saying _'you're welcome.'_ "So, just gonna stand around all day?"

"Goodness, no. When can we start?" he enquired eagerly

Albus chuckled. "Right now. Lead the way. I'm officially taking the post of your bag carrier today. I'm useless otherwise."

Scorpius laughed and shook his head. "No, you're not," he said kindly. Smirking, he added, "You're also my chauffer!"

"Ha ha ha," Albus said dryly. "It's my lot in life to wait on you hand and foot, then, is it?"

"Of course! You should have read the fine print when you signed on to be my friend," Scorpius joked.

"Funny; I thought I did. Didn't it say, 'Surprise him with spontaneous shopping trips to keep him happy'?"

Scorpius' face softened and he smiled tenderly, wanting to convey his utmost gratitude and joy at Albus' initiative. "I'm happy otherwise, Albus. You didn't need to take me—"

"I know I didn't," he interrupted. "I wanted to. I like seeing you happy."

"Mission accomplished, then," Scorpius replied warmly.

"Mine may be, but yours isn't. Come on then, the stores await you!"

-mp-

Albus was impressed him with himself. Laden with four large bags and a life-long dislike of shopping, even _he_ had to admit he was having fun. It didn't escape him that this wasn't the first time he'd had fun shopping with Scorpius—and Albus was beginning to wonder if Scorpius was inadvertently changing everything about him.

The next store they entered was an enormous department store that looked to sell everything from plasma televisions to socks. Scorpius observed all the different sorts of technologies with a slack jaw and Albus had fun trying to provide him with a layman's description of all things Muggle.

"What on earth is this?" Scorpius asked him as he peered curiously at a black palm-sized rectangular gadget.

Albus chuckled. "It's called an iPod. It's for music."

"Music?"

"Well ... it's got music inside," Albus tried to clarify.

Scorpius' eyebrows shot up in bewilderment. "Inside?" he echoed. "How does it get in there?"

Laughing, Albus tried to explain the concept of downloading and memory storage. When all he received was a blank stare, he attempted another tactic. "It's like using your wand to get memories out of your head and into a Pensieve. In this case, the iPod's the Pensieve and your wand does the 'downloading'".

Scorpius looked mightily impressed, as if realising that Muggles aren't all that stupid. And when they hopped onto an escalator to head up to the clothing department, Scorpius told Albus that, "The staircases at Hogwarts should move up and down like this one! I hate it when they rotate." Albus only hoped Scorpius wouldn't tell his father of his experiences. Albus was sure Draco Malfoy would have his head if he knew Albus was turning his son into a Muggle lover.

The entire second floor of the department store was full of clothing. As they stepped off the escalators, they veered off to the right towards the massive sign that read, _'Men's'_. But before they even reached the men's section proper, Scorpius' arms were already holding a pair of trousers, two button-up sweaters and a long winter coat.

After ten minutes of following Scorpius as he wove around islands of racked clothing, Albus started to notice that many of the things Scorpius was choosing to try on later were in sizes too big for him. He chose not to comment on it, trusting that his friend knew exactly what he was doing.

"Alright," Scorpius said a while later as they walked into the changing rooms. There was a row of three empty cubicles face a long comfortable looking couch, which Albus was looking forward to sitting on while he waited for Scorpius to try on his clothes. But then, Scorpius turned to him and said, "In you go."

"Go where?"

"In," repeated Scorpius, gesturing over to the cubicles.

"What, me?" Albus asked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You didn't think I was picking up these clothes for me, did you? Albus, they're three sizes too big and besides," he said, holding up a pair of jeans that looked very different to the ones Scorpius normally wore, "Have you ever known me to wear jeans that weren't tight?"

Albus shook his head numbly and swallowed. "But Scorp, you can't be serious."

"Get in, Potter," Scorpius commanded with a smirk on his face, and Albus got the sense that arguing with him would get him nowhere.

Still, he had to try. "This was supposed to be a shopping trip for you."

"And all this," Scorpius said, pointing to the bags of clothes already bought, "is for me. You're the one who needs clothes more than me."

Sighing, Albus knew this wasn't a quarrel he would win. "Fine," he muttered. He turned and headed towards the open door of the closest cubicle. "What am I supposed to try on?"

"You go in and take off your clothes. I'll hand them to you. Knowing you, you'd probably try on the green long-sleeved shirt with the navy-coloured sweater," he remarked with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and shake of his head, as if the thought of wearing a green shirt with a navy jacket was about as absurd as a downloading music.

Albus had no idea what he was talking about, but he had to admit that he wouldn't know the first thing about colours and styles. With an apathetic, "Yeah, okay," he went into the small room and shucked his clothes, feeling weird standing in only his boxers.

When a few long moments passed in silence and Scorpius still hadn't given him anything to try on, he asked, "If you're planning on making me stand in the nude all day, then—"

Giggles. "Calm down. I'm just deciding which outfit to give you first."

"What does it matter? Just chuck something over!"

Albus heard Scorpius sigh loudly and exasperatingly. "Albus, one does not _chuck_ clothes. Honestly!"

Albus replied sarcastically with, "Oh I'm sorry. I haven't read _Proper Care and Handling of Clothing_."

"Oh, did you want me to lend it to you?" Scorpius retorted wittily, wiping the victorious smirk off Albus' face.

"Alright, alright," Albus muttered grouchily. "Just give me the clothes."

The sound of Scorpius laughter travelled through the cubicle door. "Here, try these on first," he advised, carefully holding them up over the top edge of the door.

-mp-

When Albus stepped out of the change room, Scorpius almost swallowed his tongue.

_Oh sweet Merlin!_ his mind provided as he stared at the usually casually and carelessly dressed boy, now wearing clothes Scorpius finally approved of.

Gone was the slightly large off-coloured t-shirt. In its stead was an appropriately fitted charcoal shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearms. The black buttons that ran down the middle perfectly followed the form of his chest and Scorpius had no trouble picturing the exact shape and size of Albus' torso. His jeans were a great improvement on the slightly baggy ones he normally wore. Not too tight, but not too loose; the pants gave Albus some room to move, but still showcased Albus' toned thighs and—if he were facing the other way—Scorpius could prove that it fit his arse perfectly too.

"That bad, huh?"

"What?"

"You're not saying anything."

"Because I'm having a hard time believing it's still you! Albus, it's not bad at all. It's better. _Much_ better," Scorpius said firmly. Then he paused to admire Albus' new look once more. "Trust me, you look ... really really good."

A hint of a smile appeared on Albus' face before he said, "Alright. Can I go back inside now?" he asked. Scorpius assumed because he didn't appreciate being so closely ogled at.

"Sure. Take the shirt off, but leave the pants. I'm going to give you another shirt to try."

While Albus spent the next half a minute unbuttoning the shirt, Scorpius took the time to force the heat out of his cheeks. Albus in his normal clothing was a sight to behold. But a well-dressed Albus was incredible! Scorpius' entire face was on fire as he had taken his eye-full, and all he had wanted to do was run his hands down Albus' chest, as if to confirm that Albus' pectorals and abdominals really were as tantalising as they appeared even through a shirt. Heat remained throughout his body as the image of Albus in those jeans flashed through his mind. Being a fraction tighter than Albus' usual pair, Scorpius was given the chance to glimpse briefly in his crotch region and note that the material in that area had a distinct outward curve.

As if in response, a rush of heat swept through his body and settled in the V of his own jeans.

_Calm down_, he warned himself, trying desperately rid himself of embarrassingly pink cheeks.

"Have you got the next one ready?"

Scorpius snapped back and hurriedly sorted through the pile of clothes beside him to pick out a dark blue t-shirt that was sure to show off Albus' upper body muscles.

The next few outfits were as attractive as the last, and Scorpius had the pleasure of seeing each displayed perfectly on Albus. When they finally reached the end of Scorpius' seemingly unending pile of clothes, he watched as Albus donned the clothes in which he had arrived and he silently vowed to slowly, but surely, transform Albus' wardrobe into one that would leave him the envy of all.

Exiting the change room, Albus excused himself to the bathroom and Scorpius was left to meander through tables and racks of yet more clothes as he waited.

Two minutes later, however, his solitude was broken.

"Excuse me, but, do you ... do you go to Hogwarts?"

Instantly, alarm bells rang shrilly in his brain—he was in Muggle London, for crying out loud!—but they died almost as soon as they started when he spun to face his intruder.

The young man was immaculately dressed in an outfit Scorpius himself would consider wearing, and his short dark hair was no less impeccable. His face was as familiar as it was foreign. Scorpius knew he had seen the young man before, and as the only places he ever visited were magical in nature, he knew the stranger had to have a connection to the wizarding world of some sort.

Cautiously but kindly, he asked, "I'm sorry but, who are you?"

The young man smiled. "Don't worry. I'm a wizard. I used to go to Hogwarts, but now I work in Hogsmeade," he answered. It was a combination of both the information of his employment and his Irish accent that allowed Scorpius to recognise who he was.

"I remember you," Scorpius replied, casting his mind back a few months to when he had met the wizard while shopping on one weekend with Andrea and Claire. With an inward chuckle, he remembered that he and Albus hadn't even been friends then and that the wizard in question had been checking Albus out. Then, realising he never answered the original question, Scorpius swiftly replied, "Yes, I go to Hogwarts. My name is Scorpius."

The wizard smiled. "Ian," he introduced. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I'm sorry for intruding on you, but I saw you and I just _knew_ that I had seen your hair before. Still as gorgeous as ever," Ian said with a laugh and Scorpius reacted accordingly. Usually, Scorpius would feel a little self-conscious at such a remark, but Ian's personality excused his normal rules of social behaviour. In a direct contrast to their previous encounter, Scorpius felt like this was a wizard with whom he could be comfortable. Ian then asked, "Do you often shop in the Muggle world?"

"Not at all. First time, actually. My ... friend decided to surprise me by bringing me here," Scorpius said, smiling inside at the identity of his 'friend.'

Ian's curiosity was instantly piqued, Scorpius could tell. He leant a little closer and said. "Close friend?"

Scorpius smiled. "Very," he said, knowing than Ian was wondering whether 'very close friend' really meant 'boyfriend.'

"Is he here?" Ian asked, darting his perfectly made-up eyes left and right quickly, as if trying to guess who he was.

"Just ran off to the bathroom, actually. But he should return any minute," Scorpius replied with a small smirk, wanting to see Ian's expression when he realised that his shopping companion was the same boy they had discussed during their one and only previous meeting. "What about yourself? Do you enjoy Muggle clothes?"

"Oh yes," Ian replied flamboyantly, placing his right palm over his heart as if trying to contain his enthusiasm. "The clothes they have are simply fabulous!" Ian then paused and quickly eyed Scorpius' attire with a practiced eye. "Let me guess. Brown's 2021 Autumn-Winter collection?" he guessed, pointing to Scorpius' long black waistcoat.

Scorpius grinned. A kindred spirit. _Finally, someone who understands fashion! _"Indeed."

"I own the very same," Ian said with a wink. "This year's catalogue is just as gorgeous."

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. "The new light grey cotton-cashmere tipped cardigan with the darker hem lines looks—"

"—amazing! I know!"

"Scorp!" came the loud voice of Albus, who was hurrying over from the direction of the restrooms. "Scorp, you _have_ to check out the loos here! The taps start by themselves and the hand dryers are incred—" he stopped, realising that Scorpius wasn't alone. "Er, hello?"

Scorpius wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or amused at the fact that Albus had just shouted the praises of the store's _bathrooms_, but he wasn't given the time as Ian, beside him, suddenly broke out into a large grin upon seeing Albus.

"Why, hello there," Ian said, immediately recognising the newcomer.

Albus tilted his head a fraction. "Do I know you?" he asked somewhat bluntly, and Scorpius made a mental note to teach Albus social manners.

"Not explicitly. I work in Hogsmeade," Ian replied, still grinning.

Albus visibly relaxed. He cast a look left and right before he whispered loudly, "You're a wizard, then." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Quite," Ian chuckled. "My name is Ian O'Shea. And you are..."

"Albus Potter," Albus supplied.

A look of realisation passed over Ian's face. "The son of the great man himself. Of course, those green eyes are iconic."

Albus flushed. "Er ... I suppose."

"And you decided to bring Scorpius out shopping did you?"

"Yeah," Albus nodded. "He likes it, so I thought, why not?"

Scorpius' heart melted a little at the careless way Albus said that and he smiled affectionately at him.

"How sweet of you," Ian smiled. Then he looked between Albus and Scorpius as if trying to make a guess on what the status of their relationship was. After all, Scorpius hadn't confirmed or denied the assumptions that he and Albus were dating. Ian, who apparently didn't have the patience to approach the subject delicately, straightforwardly asked, "And are the two of together?"

Scorpius and Albus both blushed furiously red while Albus replied somewhat awkwardly with a, "Er ... no ... just friends." Which really was an understatement, as Scorpius was certain that 'friends' did not usually have perverted thoughts about each other.

Ian wasn't deterred by his incorrect hypothesis, and neither was he embarrassed for making it; instead his grin grew to impossible lengths while he muttered a low, yet easily understandable, "For now," in a knowing tone, as if he foresaw a positive change in their relationships in the near future. Scorpius certainly hoped so.

The fact that neither he nor Albus spoke up to correct him in one way or another confirmed this even more. There was nothing to deny. Ian had been right.

Albus coughed to break the tension. "What brings you to London?"

"The shopping, of course!" Ian said enthusiastically, throwing his arms around, gesturing to the clothes around them. "Not that I'd expect you to understand. You men never appreciate the thrill of new clothes."

Scorpius laughed along with Ian while Albus smirked and shook his head in amusement.

Ian turned to Scorpius and winked exaggeratedly. "You're lucky Scorpius. At least you're man has the balls to take you shopping. Mine never did," he sighed dramatically, while Scorpius and Albus proceeded to blush pink once more.

_My man, _Scorpius thought, looking over at Albus. _I like the sound of that._

Ian suddenly gasped and linked arms with Scorpius. "Let me come with you. We can have a look at the new displays. I desperately need to buy a pair of those new heeled boots they've got. The ones I've got now are positively _ghastly_—I can't think what possessed me to buy them last year—and besides, the new ones are half an inch taller! And I bet you're simply _dying_ to look at that cardigan!"

Scorpius eyes lit up. "It would go perfectly with the denims that were on page six of their catalogue."

"Oh, wouldn't it?" Ian gushed animatedly.

"More denims?" Albus asked dubiously. "Don't you own way too many already, Scorp?"

"But I don't have a Taupe-Gray pair," Scorpius answered.

"A what?" Albus frowned.

"He's referring to the colour, sweetie," Ian provided wisely.

Albus looked dumb-founded and Scorpius knew he was wondering when _Taupe-Gray_ had become a colour. "Perhaps you two can go check out those Taupey pants, or whatever they are, and I'll meet up with you later, yeah?"

Scorpius paused for a moment, looking torn. Albus had surprised him with this opportunity and he didn't want to leave him. On the other hand, shopping with Ian would be a refreshing reprieve from the blank stares Albus normally provides.

Sensing Scorpius' unease, Albus quickly added, "Don't worry about me, Scorp. You go have fun. Shop your heart out. I'll just ... uh ... be around ... " His voice trailed off. He looked at his surroundings as if he was trying to find something.

"Are you sure?"

"Hundred per cent."

Having parted ways with Albus, Scorpius and Ian roamed over to the displays they discussed; the mannequins that lined the glossy white tiled path beckoned them closer.

Ian made a beeline for the shoe section and Scorpius happily followed, curious to observe, having never owned a pair of male heeled boots before. He didn't think he ever would, but he wasn't opposed to trying some on.

While Ian chose a shiny, black pair, he casually turned to Scorpius and asked, "So, does Albus realise he's gay, yet?"

Scorpius was taken aback. "Sorry?"

Ian smirked. "Does Albus realise he's gay?" he repeated.

"He's not. He's straight."

"Honey, Albus is about as straight as I am," Ian replied with a laugh. "Well, perhaps not on the same level, but there is no way he's completely heterosexual. I spent two minutes in his company and I can already tell you that's he's totally in love with you."

Scorpius went red and bit his bottom lip. "I—I don't ... I didn't..."

Ian chuckled. "I don't know what you did to him since the last time I saw you two in the store, but you've got him hook, line and sinker. What happened to the girlfriend?"

"Oh, uh, he dumped her."

"See? Didn't I tell you they wouldn't last?" Ian asked victoriously. "What made him do it?"

Scorpius shrugged. He and Albus hadn't really talked about this in detail. "From what I know, he just stopped liking her."

"And then he started chasing after you," Ian prodded, looking as if he was salivating at the prospect.

"Well, not quite. I had someone else, see," Scorpius provided.

"A boyfriend?"

"Sort of, yes."

"And Albus became jealous?" Ian asked, his voice bordering on hysterical.

Scorpius grinned. "Very."

Ian gasped in delight. "Did they fight over you?"

Thinking that this conversation could easily be one he shared with Andrea and Claire, Scorpius smirked and said, "Not really. Although they did verse against each other in Quidditch once. That was fun to watch."

"I'll bet," Ian said dreamily, as if envisaging a pitch full of Quidditch players. "But now he's out of the picture?"

Scorpius nodded happily. "Completely."

Ian then shot him an exasperated look. "So when are you two going to shag already? You're both into each other! There's nothing standing in your way—"

"It's still a little awkward," Scorpius interrupted. "I don't think he's completely comfortable with the idea of being gay."

Ian rolled his eyes. "What's so uncomfortable about being gay?" he asked to no one in particular. Then, rounding on Scorpius, he asked, "And are you doing anything to help him along?"

"Like what?"

"_Like what_, he says." Ian sighed. "Flirt with him, say naughty things, tempt him, or better yet, seduce him! Go all out and make him want it all!"

Scorpius' cheeks bloomed pink again. "I can't do that!" he protested.

"Yes, you can. It won't be difficult. The boy probably already has wet dreams about you, he only needs little nudges. And before you know it, you'll be toppling over on a bed, spreading your legs and getting pounded into the mattress with his—"

"Okay, okay!" Scorpius yelped, wishing he could fan his heated face. "I get the picture."

Ian winked. "And what a pleasant picture it is!"

When they met up with Albus half an hour later, Scorpius found he couldn't look at him properly without that image popping into his head, and he swore his cheeks would remain permanently pink.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Nothing dampens the mood quite like embarrassing questions, awkward presumptions and badly timed entrances. Just another day at the Potters'._


	62. Defining Awkward

_A/N: To those of you who thought I had abandoned you, I apologise. No, I hadn't forgotten to upload this chapter and yes, I had every intention to. It seemed this site had other plans. I've been unable to post up this latest chapter due to errors with the system and as a matter of fact, there are still problems. The only reason I'm able to update this chapter is due to a faithful reader, diagonfloo, who found a loophole in the system. Hoorah!_

_Anyway, I think we've all waited long enough! Hope it's worth the wait!_

-mp-

Chapter 62

**Defining Awkward**

A large orange poster was staring Scorpius in the face, and the Quidditch player it depicted winked at him every time he flew past. Scorpius cringed when he did.

"Why is it so ... _orange_?" he asked Albus disconcertingly, who was carefully placing all their shopping bags on the floor of his room. "It's not a very subtle colour, is it?" Orange had never been a favourite hue of his. In a near-silent mutter, he added, "You wouldn't catch me dead wearing orange."

Albus turned his head to see what Scorpius was referring to and smirked. "It's the Canons, Scorp. Their team colour is orange," he said dryly, relaying information that apparently everyone should know.

"Sorry, the Canons?"

Albus stared at him in shock, as if trying to decide whether or not Scorpius' ignorance was sincere. When he realised Scorpius wasn't pulling his leg, he said, "Merlin, I keep forgetting you're a total Quidditch novice. The Chudley Cannons," he repeated. "It my dad and uncle's favourite team, so naturally, we all go for them. That's Buchanan, their Seeker." Then Albus paused and opined, "Not a very good one actually. He hasn't caught the Snitch in their last five matches."

"And you think you could do a better job," Scorpius stated with a smirk.

Albus grinned. "I didn't say that. But yeah, I reckon I could."

"So when will you tell your parents that the chances of you playing against Buchanan are actually quite high?" he asked, referring to the still undiscussed issue of Albus' invitation to play professional with Puddlemere.

"Tonight?" Albus said. "I didn't want to do it before you got here, because I figured you're the one who made it possible in the first place, so you should be there when I tell my parents." Scruffing his already messy hair, Albus shrugged and said, "I know I've already said thanks, but really, thanks a lot. If it weren't for you—"

"My words wouldn't have made a difference if you weren't a brilliant player. Give credit where it's due, Al. You are a phenomenal Seeker," Scorpius finished with a smile meaning every word.

The moment of silence between them ended soon after.

"ALBUS!" his mother yelled from downstairs. "Dinner!"

Albus sighed with a smile toying at his mouth. "Hungry?"

"A little," Scorpius nodded.

"Just a word of advice; ignore everything my brother may say to you. And I apologise in advance for any humiliating things my dad might mention," Albus said, looking apprehensive toward the door of his room, as if expecting his family to barge in.

Scorpius worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "I just hope I don't embarrass myself."

"Are you kidding? Scorp, you're perfect. They love you already; it'll be fine." Albus blew out a large breath of air and ran a hand through his hand. "Well ... to the dining room," he announced apprehensively.

-mp-

"So boys, when did you become friends?"

Albus inwardly groaned at his mother's stupid inquisitive question. As if she needed to know! It didn't matter when they became friends! They just did! _Deal with it, mum!_

"Half way through September," Scorpius answered dutifully after carefully dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. Albus was grateful at least one of them wasn't on a homicidal rampage to murder every Potter in existence. "It was a shock, to say the least," Scorpius added with a smile that cooled Albus' temper down a few degrees.

"I'll bet it was," his dad said, cutting out a piece of his roast beef. "A Potter and a Malfoy, eh?" Then he leaned in a little closer and turned to Scorpius to ask jokingly, "Scorpius, what on earth convinced you to be Albus' friend?"

Albus' anger flared up again. _What the hell kind of question's that, dad?_ His father's attempt at a joke was entirely unappreciated at this stage, as Albus' nerves were on edge and he didn't enjoy the slight against him. He stabbed his fork into his mashed potato.

Once more, Scorpius answered perfectly. He chuckled and joked along, "It baffles even me. And I can assure you that half of Hogwarts were looking at us like we were something to be found in a museum."

The Potters chuckled along at Scorpius' light-hearted quip and Albus marvelled at the grace with which Scorpius handled himself in front of them. He had never been an overly brave or outspoken person, but he appeared to be comfortable in this setting and Albus was enthralled by him. Whatever Scorpius' concerns were about meeting his family, they were null now. Albus was convinced his parents would easily adopt Scorpius and abandon Albus at the drop of a hat. Why couldn't he be the same way around Scorp's dad, too?

"I hope you didn't get any trouble because of it," his mum said with a careless laugh, not knowing just how close to the truth her statement really was.

Albus swallowed as a brief flash of memories filtered through his mind of all the occasions he and Scorp had been bullied. He looked to his left at Scorpius, who must have been thinking the same thing. If he was however, he wasn't showing it. Instead he smiled along and answered, "Well, eventually everyone became accustomed to seeing the two of us always with each other." Then his eyes widened a fraction and he hurried to blurt, "As friends, I mean," obviously realising what he could have been implying without the addendum.

Albus caught the tail-end of a curious look on his father's face, who quickly wiped it clean and replaced it with a smile. "And what does your dad think of all this?" he asked.

_Oh boy, more questions, _Albus groaned, shovelling peas into his mouth to stop him from badmouthing his dad.

Scorpius chuckled politely. "I think he was the most shocked of them all!" He quickly glanced to his right to Albus and shot him a mischievous little grin that Albus knew held a second meaning. He knew what it was when Scorpius added, "But he met Albus at the train station for a brief moment and he was later telling me how nice it was to finally meet him, and that Albus is an absolute delight."

_What a lying little minx!_ Albus thought, while he inwardly laughed at the deliberate fib.

"This Albus?" James butted in with a dubious voice, jerking his thumb at Albus. "My brother? _A delight_? He must need his eyes and ears checked."

"Piss off," Albus said.

"Albus!" his mother chided.

"He insulted me first, mum!" Albus mentioned.

She glared at him shrilly. "Not at the table."

Albus huffed and sat back in his chair, but remained quiet, uncomfortably aware that Scorp had just seen him get scolded by his mum. James, meanwhile, leered at him.

His dad coughed. "So, Scorpius; Albus tells me that you enjoy schoolwork," he said casually. Albus gave him an exasperated look that begged him, _Why the hell are you asking such awkward questions?_

Scorpius placed his water glass down on the table and nodded courteously. "Yes, I do. I thoroughly enjoy Arithmancy and Potions."

"And your marks are ..." His father trailed off, waiting for Scorpius to fill in the blank.

Albus would happily have slammed his forehead against his mashed potato in humiliation. _Did no one understand the meaning of EMBARRASSING?_

Scorpius looked a little hesitant, and rightfully so. The question was so absurd to be brought up at a dinner table. "Uh ... they're fine." He paused, looking as if he was deciding whether or not this was enough information. He quickly added, "I try to always keep up with my work."

Lily jumped in the conversation. "From what I hear, he's always at the top of the class."

The blush on Scorp's face deepened and he hastened to correct Lily. "You're being far too kind. That's not necessarily true."

There was a pause on the conversation while everyone took in a bite of food.

His father smiled. "And what do you like to do in your spare time, Scorpius?"

_When did this turn into a bloody interrogation? _Albus yelled inside his head. While Scorpius was looking mightily uncomfortable with the question posed, Albus quickly answered for him. "What does it matter, dad?"

"I just want to get to know him, is all," he answered innocently. Then, talking as if Scorpius wasn't even there, he said, "I know next to nothing about him. And it's taken you three short months to become such close friends." He paused and his face suddenly took on an inquisitive look—the same kind he wears when he does his Auror business. He casually added, "I can only imagine where the two of you would be in another three months!"

Albus paused. _What the hell does that mean?_

And because Albus had a habit of occasionally speaking his mind, he blurted, "What the hell does that mean?"

Suddenly, everyone sitting at the table became monumentally uncomfortable; as if something that was universally known among them was being deliberately hidden. It didn't taken Wandless Magic to realise it had to do with his relationship with Scorpius.

Beside him, Scorpius remained still, obviously waiting to see how Albus would respond. It was Albus' family after all, and Scorpius hadn't anticipated that conversation would turn so awkward.

"Oh, nothing," his dad answered far too cautiously and far too carelessly that his overcompensated nonchalance was actually painful to behold. "I just made an observation. It's ... er ..." he paused in a quest to find the right word; "... _nice_ to see you boys so ... er ... close."

_Kill me now._

Albus decided the subject drastically needed to change.

"I'm gonna be playing for Puddlemere United!" he blurted loudly.

James, naturally, reacted first.

"_WHAT?"_

-mp-

"What is _wrong_ with my family?" Albus moaned, shutting his bedroom door behind him, relieved that they had performed their duty and were now separated from the rest of them.

Dinner hadn't lasted much longer after Albus' abrupt declaration. After quickly recounting the circumstances under which they had met Mr Ipsworth and explaining the offer to join Puddlemere's reserve team, there had been a round of '_congratulations' _and _'Well done, Albus!'_. Albus was just glad that conversation had been effectively—at least, temporarily—steered out of highly awkward and uncomfortable territory. His dad immediately jumped in with approval and told Albus that of course, he would sign the form. At least one thing worked out okay, even if James was ready to hex his balls off during the entire ordeal. His older brother didn't take well to the idea that Albus had been offered the position and not he. Seeing his face had been a victoriously smug moment for Albus.

After the topic of Quidditch had been firmly exhausted, however, the atmosphere began to shift back into what it was before, and Albus' skin had begun to crawl. Enduring through dessert was the last thing Albus had wanted to do, but a quick look from Scorpius had told him that it was expected they remain.

"They're just a little uncomfortable with me," Scorpius replied, sitting down on Albus' bed with a shrug.

Albus turned to him. "No, it's not you. It's them and their stupid, embarrassing questions!"

"It was fine, Al," Scorpius placated. "We got through it okay."

"If it weren't for you, I would have punched my dad in the face after the first question," Albus admitted, releasing a large breath of air to calm himself down.

Scorpius chuckled. "Well I'm glad I could keep the domestic violence to a minimum."

Perching down next to his friend, Albus swivelled his head to look at him, aware that he had just brought their faces in very close proximity. The closeness didn't faze him. Albus was beginning to think he couldn't function normally _without_ Scorpius near to him. "How do you know what to say in situations like that? I mean, you answered every question perfectly, and half the time I was struggling to hold in my anger."

Scorpius cast his glance around the room briefly as if in search of an answer. "I suppose it's just the way I've been brought up. I was taught from a young age how to deal with people older than me and the way I must talk to them." He shrugged. "I'm a Malfoy. Social cues are inbred in my family."

"That's handy."

"It's good and bad. Good because I can avoid making a total fool of myself—" He grinned cheekily at Albus at that, to which Albus replied by sticking out his tongue in play "—But bad because it means I'm constantly checking myself on how I'm supposed to speak and act, and that can be very debilitating. I'm not as 'free' as you or your siblings. Sometimes I wish I could speak my mind."

Albus grinned at him. "Then we complement each other, in a way."

Scorpius returned the smile warmly and nudged him gently on the shoulder with his own. "Yeah, we do."

Their eyes locked and suddenly both their smiles faded. Something changed. The air became charged, like a wire fence buzzing with electricity. In that moment, the atmosphere between them transformed and Albus became completely entranced by the face before him. All his troubles and humiliations from ten minutes ago became things that didn't—that _couldn't_—matter anymore, because all that was left was the two of them. In his room. Alone.

And Albus was filled with the overwhelming desire to kiss Scorpius.

He studied Scorp's face; studied it in incredible detail; because he knew there was no way he would forget this moment. Everything would be filed into his memory; from the way Scorpius' incredible silver eyes were wide with a mixture of curiousness and delight, to the way his lips were slightly opened and shimmering with something he had put on earlier. In the light of his lamp, they shone, capturing Albus' attention like nothing else could, to the point where Albus wanted to know what his lip gloss tasted like.

No, he wanted to know what _Scorpius_ tasted like.

He remembered glimpses of it from the last time they'd kissed, but not only had he been slightly intoxicated, but the memory was tarnished by the horrible aftermath. It wasn't enough. It was never enough. He wanted more than a fading memory. He needed to make up his wrongs.

He needed to kiss Scorpius.

And from the looks of him, Scorpius wasn't about to complain.

Albus leant in—

_Knock, knock. _

—and pulled away quickly, startled by the noise. He inwardly groaned at the intruder. They had to come in _now_?

"_Albus?_" came his father's voice.

Albus dropped his forehead into his cupped palm and breathed out a loud gush of air in frustration. Hissing so only Scorpius could hear, he said, "What could he possibly want now?"

Scorpius looked him with a small smile so that two small dimples appeared alongside his very appealing lips. _Merlin, can Scorpius look any more kissable?_ Albus was considering forgetting there was somebody at his door, and continuing his earlier mission. A few seconds tricked by in blessed silence, and Albus was beginning to believe that there really wasn't anyone at his door.

"_Albus...?_" his dad called again—this time, his voice had a tinge of curiosity.

Forcing himself to snap out of staring at Scorpius, Albus looked to his door and rolled his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he spoke, but again his voice was soft so that his only audience was the boy beside him. "Just go away, dad." He hoped his dad would just give up when he got no answer.

"Uh ... Albus?" Scorpius said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps it's not such a good idea to remain quiet?" he suggested, casting a look at the door in nervousness.

"Why not? He might go away."

Scorpius winced. "Yes, but ... he _knows_ we're in here."

Albus blinked at him. "And?"

"Alone. By ourselves," Scorpius elucidated.

"So?"

Scorpius sighed. "He might think we're ... you know ... doing stuff ..." he trailed his voice off as his cheeks bloomed into a pale pink. He immediately looked back to the door in worry and began to chew on his bottom lip and Albus wished he didn't because it made him want to kiss him all the more. Within a second, he was spellbound by the sight.

"Doing what?" he said stupidly, eyes locked on Scorpius' mouth.

Scorpius swivelled his head back to send him a pointed look, which immediately forced Albus to sit upright and focus. When he did, he realised what Scorpius had said and what he was alluding to.

"_Albus?_" his father said again. This time, there was a note of panic in his tone.

Albus jumped a little and his eyes went wide with alarm. "He thinks we're ..." he began to say, gesturing between Scorpius and he. He couldn't finish the sentence, because really, it was bloody embarrassing.

Scorpius nodded.

"But we're not!" Albus whispered loudly.

"_Albus!_" His father again.

"So say something!" Scorpius hissed.

"What, dad?" Albus yelled, entirely too loudly and too anxiously to be normal.

Ten seconds of silence passed in which both he and Scorpius waited worriedly to see what his dad would say.

"_Can I come in?_"

Albus and Scorpius exchanged a similar look. Naturally, they didn't want to let him in. But if they didn't, the consequences would probably be worse.

"Sure," Albus said, defeated, plastering a weak smile on his face when his dad walked in leaving the door wide open behind him.

Upon entering, his dad stopped short, looking at the two of them with ill-concealed apprehension. Albus belatedly realised it was because he and Scorpius were sitting extraordinarily close to each other on the bed.

_Close enough to be kissing_, Albus' mind added spitefully.

"Hello, Mr Potter," Scorpius said politely, once again reminding Albus that he really is completely perfect.

"Hi boys," he said in return, continuing to keep the uneasy expression in his face. _Honestly!_ Albus sighed, it's almost like his dad half expected them to turn to each other and suddenly start making out! Albus didn't need to remind himself that if his dad _hadn't_ walked, that's probably what would have been happening. He groaned silently.

"Is there anything we can do for you, dad?" he asked, physically trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"No no," he hurried to answer. "Just wanted to make sure you two were alright. You rushed up here pretty quickly after dessert, so I wondering if something's wrong."

"Nope," Albus said, smiling falsely. "Nothing's wrong. We're just pretty knackered. Long day," he said, lying through his teeth. Albus decided it was justified—the man was just a nuisance.

"So now you're going to ..." his dad said, his sentence trailing off, waiting for one of them to fill in the blank.

"Sleep," Albus finished, hoping to dash away his father's unwarranted suspicions.

He nodded. "Of course."

Silence.

Then: "And I suppose ... Albus, you'll be sleeping on the mattress, yes?"

Albus looked at his dad with bulging eyes. Did he really just ask that question? "Yes, dad, I'm sleeping on the mattress," he answered lucidly, staring deliberately at his father and waiting for him to leave.

He didn't leave, however. Instead, he asked, "James and I are about to watch some football on the telly. Not interested?"

Unable to help it, Albus rolled his eyes, deciding that he couldn't be bothered to dignify his father with an answer. Scorpius, who seemed to be biting his inner cheeks to stop himself from laughing, jumped in and replied instead. "No thank you, sir. As much as I'd love to find out what a telly is, Albus and I really are quite tired. We were just going to change into our pyjamas and get into bed." Scorpius smiled courteously. "Separately," he blurted as an afterthought.

Now it was Albus' turn to bite the insides of his mouth.

His dad nodded. "Oh okay. That's fine. If you're tired, I suppose you should sleep."

Continuing to smile, Scorpius said, "But thank you for dinner tonight, it was lovely."

"I'll be sure to tell Albus' mum that." He paused for a minute, as if waiting for either Albus or Scorpius to say anything else to postpone his leaving the room. When nothing else was said, he simple shrugged and moved towards the door. "Alright, then ... goodnight," he bid, nervously performing a quick one-handed wave.

"Night, dad," Albus grounded out.

"Goodnight, Mr Potter."

Unsurprisingly, he didn't close the door when he left. By the time the sounds of his footsteps had vanished back down the stairs, Albus had stood and quickly shut his door, once again leaving the two of them alone.

After a moment, Scorpius began laughing, and Albus stared at him incredulously, trying to contemplate where the humour was to be found.

"I'm glad to see you're finding this funny," Albus remarked.

Attempting to reign in his mirth, Scorpius clutched his stomach and said through a giggle, "Oh but it was. Merlin, your dad's face!"

Albus cringed and long-sufferingly ran a hand through his hair. "What a disaster," he groaned. "I mean, does he realise he's just about the most embarrassing thing to ever walk on earth?"

"My dad's the same," Scorpius offered helpfully, still grinning.

"He can't be as bad as _that_," Albus replied, pointing in the direction of the door.

Scorpius shrugged while simultaneously lifting a hand to cover a large yawn. "Either way," he said when he retrieved his breath back, "Fathers always jump to conclusions."

"Really, really embarrassing ones," Albus agreed. Noticing that Scorpius was blinking more often than usual and shuffling around restlessly, he said, "I wasn't lying earlier. You _are_ knackered."

"A little," Scorpius responded with a tired smile.

"We should get ready for bed then," Albus suggested.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both lying down in their respective beds and staring up into the ceiling of Albus' darkened room in silence. Albus was glad it was dark. Perhaps otherwise, Scorp would have noticed the distinct pink tinge to his cheeks. If Albus had thought sharing a room with Scorpius in his house would be no different than sharing a room in a dormitory, he had been sadly mistaken. Never mind the fact that they had both seen each other in various stages of undress over the five years of their schooling; a silent agreement had passed between them to turn away from each other while changing into their pyjamas, and Albus had to forcefully restrain himself from turning around and looking at Scorpius' side of the room to catch him unaware.

When he finally had looked around, he had been rewarded with a similar sight to the one he saw back at school in their bathroom in the dormitory: Scorpius in a jumper so large it could have belonged to Albus, and a pair of soft-looking cotton trousers. Needless to say, it was enough to make his heart beat faster. He swore Scorpius would look good in anything.

Watching Scorpius' face look at him, too, had been a pleasant experience; one that sent a spike of pride and pleasure to his core. Since turning fourteen, Albus had made a point to never cover his upper half while sleeping. He had the grace to acknowledge it was because fourteen had been the age when the muscles of his torso and arms were beginning to take definite shape, and Albus liked the idea of them on display, even if his roommates alone saw. It was a matter of pride, but Albus didn't care. In fact, Scorpius' awed expression while he had stared at Albus' chest convinced Albus that it had been a fantastic decision. Of course, Scorpius had seen him without a shirt on before. But this was different. This time, they weren't at school. This time, there was no one else around.

Now, staring up at the ceiling, Albus knew Scorpius was awake too. The air in the room was still buzzing with the tension between them, making it impossible to sleep.

An unfulfilled, unrelenting tension.

Fuelled by mutual desire.

But still unsatisfied.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Teddy arrives_


	63. The Last Thing the Potters Expected

_A/N: Considering you were deprived for an incredible five long days between the last two chapters, I thought I'd post the next one up quickly. See? I may be depriving you of the smut you want, but I can still be nice! XD_

_Just a side note in case you're interested, I'm rather fond of this particular chapter because I make a small shout-out to my home city. You'll see when you get there! _

_Anyhow, read on!_

-mp-

Chapter 63

**The Last Thing the Potters Expected**

Harry rushed into the bedroom he shared with his wife, closed the door behind him, stood against it and whispered frantically, "Gin!"

Ginny didn't look up from the book she was currently engrossed in, but merely replied with, "Hmmm?"

"_Ginny!_" he tried again.

"Hang on a sec," she murmured, leaning closer to the book and peering at the page as if the meaning of life was inscribed on it.

Harry decided he didn't have the patience to deal with his wife's nonchalance, and he quickly rushed to her side, knelt by the bed and plucked the book from her hands.

"Harry!" she yelped unhappily, her hands grasping after the book.

"No, wait, _this_ you have to hear," he insisted, sending her a pleading look with his eyes and placing the book on the ground beside him. Then, he announced, "I just came from Albus' room." He waited for a response from Ginny while silently imploring, _What do you think about _that_?_

The only thing she had to say was, "And?"

Harry shot her an exasperated look. "_And?_" he echoed. "They were together. In his room. On his bed!"

"Were they doing anything?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. "Er ... talking, I believe."

Sighing loudly, Ginny said, "Harry, Mr Darcy was about to tell Elizabeth how much he loves her and you come in here like Fluffy's chasing you to announce that you saw our son _talking_ to his friend in his room?"

"You know as well as I do that something fishy is going on," Harry countered, trying to play on her sensibilities to get her to see things his way.

"Harry," she said in her reasoning tone that immediately informed him that he wouldn't like what she was about say. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "Nothing is going on, okay? They're fine."

Harry sighed, long and loud, and then stared at his wife with what he considered to be his 'professional' face. "Alright, Ginny, I didn't want to say this, but it looks like I'll have to if I'm going to get you to believe me," he announced seriously. With his wife's curiosity alerted, he said, "I have a very firm suspicion that Scorpius is—" He stopped. Unknowingly, the word was harder to say then he thought.

"Is what?" Ginny prodded.

Harry tried to nudge her, as if that would be enough. When she still didn't reply, he quickly wracked his brain to find a polite way to say it. "Is—er—not as ... heterosexually inclined as we had imagined ..." Trailing off, Harry didn't need his wife to tell him how pathetically delivered his statement was.

Ginny instantly twisted her mouth in amusement and Harry knew she was trying to hold in a laugh. "I'm sorry. '_Not as heterosexually inclined as we had_ _imagined'_?" she repeated. "Honey, _of course_ he isn't. You didn't know that?"

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I knew from the moment I saw him," she remarked.

Harry paused for a few moments, letting her words fully sink in. "Oh."

A small chuckle escaped Ginny as she playfully hit him on his left arm. "You are an idiot," she said warmly. "But a very handsome one, so I suppose I'll keep you."

"That's nice," he said grudgingly. Then, wanting to confirm, he said, "So it _is_ true."

She nodded. "And frankly, I'm very proud of Albus for becoming his friend. It can't be easy for them at school."

Harry turned to her with a fraction of the same urgency he had before. "That's what I'm talking about, Gin. Albus is ... he's changed. He's different. And I think it's because of Scorpius ..." he said in a quieter voice.

Eyebrows dipping in confusion, Ginny said, "Well, I can see that he's different, but I don't underst—"

"Albus broke up with his girlfriend and now Matt's out of the picture as well. Suddenly, the only friend he's got is Scorpius!" Harry interrupted.

"Like you said, he's changed," Ginny reasoned.

"No but, I think ..." Harry paused, considered his words, and tried again. "Gin, I think Al's changed a lot more than just his friends. I mean, I don't even know if Albus himself is aware of it, but ... he's becoming like Scorpius."

"With a different taste in fashion?" Ginny joked.

"With a different taste in partners," Harry said with gravity.

To his surprise, Ginny didn't seem surprised. Or if she was, she didn't let on. Instead, she allowed her face to remain completely neutral and her eyes to wonder to a point beyond his shoulder. Years of living with her told Harry that her blank expression was her own way to meet unexpected happenings head-on. She may have known Scorpius was gay, but she didn't know that Albus had the potential to be, and now she was taking her time in coming to terms with it. Harry knew that although she appeared calm on the surface, inside, her mind was whirling with questions as she tried to analyse her son's transformation.

"My question is," Harry continued after a while, "what do we do about it?"

She returned her gaze to him. "What do _you_ think about it?"

Harry took a deep breath and lifted himself up to sit on the bed alongside his wife's stretched out legs. He took his time to decide his answer. In the end, he simply said, "It's different."

"I know."

"We've never dealt with this before." He paused. "To be honest, I don't know how I feel about it," he confessed, staring into her strong auburn eyes in the hope that she would shed some light for him. Harry knew everyone expected _he_ to be the strong one, the one with all the answers; but without Ginny, Harry knew he would be lost. In a situation like this, Harry had the sense to admit he didn't have the answer. But he had Ginny. On her, he would rely.

"Are you against it?" she asked sincerely, laying all the cards on the table between them.

"No," Harry answered after a moment. "I'm not against it. I have nothing against Scorpius. But ... everything changes when it's your own kid."

"I know," she said again. "It's not what we expected at all."

"He had a girlfriend for so long that I didn't even consider anything else," Harry said.

"Do you think he broke up with Melissa _because_ of Scorpius?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't even know if _Albus_ realises it."

Ginny was silent for a moment. Once again, an expressionless mask settled on her face as she pondered. Eventually, she asked, "What made you think that Albus could be gay?"

"You can't tell me that you haven't noticed the way he acts around Scorpius," Harry remarked. "Before Scorpius even arrived, I had never seen Al so anxious about something or some_one_. It was only four days but he was acting like it was forever. And then when he finally came, the first thing they did was hug ... and not in a way that's normal between two male teenage friends." He stopped to run a hand through his hair. "Every time I talk to Albus about it, he gets angry with me."

"I think he's just as confused as we are," Ginny opined. "I think he's got feelings for Scorpius but doesn't know how to act upon it. That's why he becomes upset when we meddle."

With an unspoken agreement, they descended into silence. Harry was left to wonder on his own, knowing his wife was doing likewise.

He didn't like being faced with a situation he had little control over. Of course, he knew he should have expected it, especially as all his three children were teenagers, but it didn't make it any easier. As their father, he had a responsibility. Both a responsibility to know when to act and exercise authority, but also a responsibility to let go and allow things to happen without his hand in it. Was this one of those times? Was he supposed to let Albus go and do whatever he liked? Harry wasn't even sure whether or not he was comfortable with the idea that his own son could be gay and with a partner. He wanted to be. He wanted to be supportive. More than anything, he wanted his relationship with Albus restored. He knew Albus was frustrated with him for interfering in his personal matters but Harry couldn't help wanting to know. Perhaps he could blame his job for his incessant curiosity, he mused joylessly.

"I just wish ..." he began. "I just wish we had someone to turn to. Or maybe someone _Albus_ could turn to." He sighed. "I don't like not knowing what to do."

Ginny gave a wan smile. "I know you don't," she said genuinely. It gave Harry a small sense of relief to know his wife knew him so well. "Perhaps we should just give him time. Al needs to sort out his feelings first."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I suppose I should leave him alone then, eh?"

"If by 'leave them alone' you mean 'stop embarrassing them', then yes," Ginny said with a teasing smile.

Harry mirrored her smile. "Hey, I'm his dad. I'm supposed to embarrass him." Dropping the joke, he looked at his wife and said, "Thanks, Gin. I know I can count on you. And I'm sorry I interrupted your book," he apologised, bending down to retrieve the book that was face-down on the floor, open to the page she had been reading. He looked at the cover. "You _do_ know that you've read this one a million times already," he stated frankly. "And yet you still got angry at me."

"You grabbed the book out of my hands at the best bit!" Ginny objected.

Harry grinned. "'_In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you'_", he quoted, knowing the way to his wife's heart was a few well-placed Muggle classic references.

Ginny beamed. "I love a man who knows his Austen." And with that, she pulled him to her by his collar and they shared a kiss.

-mp-

Two days later, it was Christmas Eve.

Enthusiasm in the Potter household abounded; not only for the impending excitement of Christmas tomorrow and the anticipation of opening presents, but also for the guest they were expecting that night. In fact, Albus thought as he cast a glance at the clock on the wall, Teddy should be arriving any minute now.

It had been almost a year since any of them had seen Teddy, and Albus was looking forward to it greatly. The bond between them could well be described as familial. Growing up, Albus had always secretly wished that Teddy was his real older brother. During Teddy's teenage years, he had always been around to have fun with James, Lily and he, and never considered the fact that he was seven years older to be a hindrance. Being his dad's godson as well, meant that he was always around for Christmas and the summer holidays. Near the start of the year, however, Teddy had announced that he wanted to travel around the world for an extended period of time, and although it had been difficult, they bid farewell. But now, he was finally coming back.

He had explained all of this to Scorpius, who was standing beside him, and who had only ever heard of Teddy in passing. The anticipation shared between all the Potters had caused Scorpius to also adopt the same eagerness to meet the wizard, especially after making the connection that Teddy was his second cousin.

_"You didn't know?" _Albus had asked.

_ "I had heard _of_ him," _Scorpius had said. _"I knew that I had a cousin through my great-aunt Andromeda, but I had never met him, and I didn't realise _this_ Teddy is actually him."_

Staring keenly at the fireplace, Albus was impatiently waiting for the telltale eruption of green flame that would signify his arrival.

Just as the clock on the wall chimed the start of a new hour, the fireplace, as Albus had predicted, burst into life.

"TEDDY!" shouted everyone as his form magically appeared from the hearth; and out he stepped, covered in soot, but grinning like he didn't care.

"Bloody hell, it is _good_ to be back!" he announced loudly.

Lily squealed and ran up to him first, throwing her arms around him in happiness. Teddy stumbled back from the onslaught but returned the hug with warmth. James followed, approaching the newcomer and slapping him hard on the back with a loud, "Where have you been, you tosser?" Teddy roared with laughter. By the time Lily stepped away, their dad went next and offered a hearty, "Welcome home, son!" accompanied with a tight side hug. Teddy's grin must have grown ten times wider at the sentiment which remained on his face as their mother also went up and kissed him warmly on his cheek.

Had Scorpius not been there, Albus would probably have run up to Teddy and tackled him to the ground in play. But, mindful that his friend could be slightly out of his depth, he stayed by his side and simply grinned at the scene, knowing Scorpius would appreciate it. When Teddy finished hugging everyone, he turned and spotted Albus and Scorpius.

"Al! Merlin, you're almost as tall as me now! And who do we have here?" he inquired, grinning broadly.

"Hey Ted," Albus said, returning the smile. "This is Scorp, my best friend, and actually, your cousin."

Teddy did a double take. "Blimey it is. Scorpius Malfoy." He screwed his face in amusement as if trying to figure out why his cousin, of all people, would be here. "Well, I think I can safely say you're the last person I expected to see on the other side of that grate!" he joked.

Scorpius laughed. "You and me both. But it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, mate," Teddy said genially. "I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Alright, alright," their mum announced. "We'll continue to talk during dinner. Let's get to the table, or it'll get cold!"

Teddy turned to her. "Did you ..." he asked trailing off. He didn't need to finish the question; she knew what he was asking.

"Did I make Shepherd's Pie?" she finished for him. Then she gave him a wink, knowing it was his favourite meal. "What else, sweetheart?"

"Oh man, I _love_ you!"

When they had all settled around the table and the pie had been served, attention returned to Teddy.

"So, Ted, what's been happening in your life? What did you do? Where did you go?"

The story that followed spanned the entire globe.

After leaving England in early February, he made for France, then Spain and then Germany, spending a week at each location, simply to "soak in the culture," he said. His stories and photos of each country made Albus desire to visit them as well, after realising the rather sheltered life he has been living. Allowing his mind to fantasise the future, he dreamed of travelling with his Quidditch team for tournaments in other countries. Perhaps Scorpius could tag along as well, he mused silently.

Teddy's tale continued in Eastern Europe in places such as Ukraine, Romania and Russia where, Albus learned, Quidditch supporters were as fanatical there as in England. He had gone to a local game between the Vratsa Vultures and the Aleksandrovsk Avocets and swore that three days later, his ears had still been ringing from all the noise.

After a quick stopover in China, Ted then took an international Portkey to the west coast of America to enjoy a nice, warm summer—something he rarely experienced back home. Glancing at Scorpius, Albus had to suppress his laughter. He could hardly imagine Scorp enjoying a summer with temperatures that easily reached twenty degrees higher than what he was used to.

Ted's journey continued in South America, where, Teddy recounted, he spent more time in the Muggle world than in the wizarding one. "That way," he said with a large grin, "I got to play and watch a whole lot more football." Scorpius watched with wide-eyes, and Albus could tell he was trying to decide exactly what the sport of football entailed.

The cross-Pacific Portkey that brought him to Sydney had apparently left Ted a little nauseous at first, but he recovered after a day to enjoy a picturesque tour of the Sydney harbour, and he had the photos to prove it. When he saw them, Albus added 'climbing the Harbour Bridge' onto his list of things to do before he died. "I was only supposed to spend two weeks in Australia, but I ended up staying there three months instead," Teddy told them. "I just couldn't say bye," was his only explanation.

To complete his adventure, Ted Portkey-hopped through Africa and back up to the United Kingdom to spend a few nights in Ireland, before finally returning to England.

"My last Portkey was only a few hours ago," he said. "I stopped home long enough to take a shower and change, but then I couldn't stay away from you lot any longer. So here I am!"

"Geez, you weren't kidding when you said you went everywhere!" James exclaimed. Eyes widening, he asked, "Next time, take me with you?"

Teddy laughed. "I don't know about a next time, mate," he said. "I reckon I need to settle down a bit first. Get my life back to normal."

"Settle down, eh?" their dad repeated, with a calculated grin on his face. "Gonna get yourself a nice, French girl?" he asked in that embarrassing voice of his.

Albus felt incredibly sorry for Teddy. Being on the receiving end of his dad's humiliating jokes in the past few days meant that Albus could relate to the brilliant pink blush on Teddy's face. His dad was obviously referring to Victoire, Teddy's on-again, off-again girlfriend for a few years now. Everyone in the family had been waiting for them to finally make it official. It was only a matter of time.

"Er ..." Teddy began, rubbing the back of his neck in unease. "Not really. I'm not with ... Victoire and I are no longer together," he announced.

Everyone looked stunned. It took a few moments for the news to settle in. Albus found it hard to believe that Teddy and Victoire's six-year relationship had ended. In fact, he'd been long awaiting the day when Ted would finally be officially part of his extended family.

Their mum reacted first, asking the question everyone wanted answered. "Oh, Teddy, what happened?"

Looking incredibly uncomfortable, Teddy replied, "Well ... we just kind of stopped. Uh—it's been a few months now, that we've been split."

"A few months?" Lily piped in. "No one knew!"

"I ... uh, I told her to keep it quiet until I returned," he said. Then, for clarity's sake, he added, "It was me. I broke it. It—it wasn't easy ... but I thought it was time."

"Why?" Albus asked. "We all thought you were steady."

Teddy gave a short, nervous laugh while he shuffled around on his seat. "Things are different. I realised at the start of this year that maybe she's not right for me," he said softly. "Nothing against her, though. She's still brilliant. It's not her, it's me," he added quickly. "A few months ago, I realised that I needed to tell her."

"Did something happen?" their mum asked with an air of cautiousness, wanting to ensure that family ties were all still intact.

"Nothing bad, don't worry," he reassured. "Like I said, it was me. I ... er, I explained it to her and she eventually understood. But it wasn't easy," he said again.

Albus' curiosity was fully alerted and he could tell everyone else wanted to know details. Aware that it was probably rude to pry, he couldn't help but blurt, "So what happened? Did you find someone else?"

His mum sent him a sharp, disapproving look, but Albus didn't care. The look of complete unease and discomfort on Teddy's face had answered for him. He suddenly became completely entranced with the tablecloth and Albus was sure he had hit the nail on the head. Sometime between now and the last time they had seen Teddy, he had found another girlfriend. Probably from another country.

"Uh ... kind of," Teddy answered, almost unnecessarily.

"When? Where?" James snooped, leaning forward in his chair. Albus had never seen him so interested in a conversation before.

"Remember how I said my trip to Australia went for longer than expected?"

A pause.

"She's Australian?" James asked.

Another nervous laugh escaped Teddy. "Yeah ..." he said hesitantly, before shifting around on his seat again. "We—uh, we met there and ... we kind of hit it off, I suppose, for those two months. In the end, we decided to return to England together."

"You mean, she's here?" Lily squeaked.

Teddy picked up his water glass and downed a large gulp before replying, "In my apartment, actually."

Another pause. This time, longer.

_Wow, it's serious,_ Albus thought, surprised that Teddy would move so fast. If his relationship with Victoire had been any indication, then Teddy was a slow romantic.

"Why didn't you bring her here with you? You know we'd love to meet her," their mum said, reaching over and laying a supportive hand on Teddy's arm.

"You can't be embarrassed of us yet, mate; she hasn't even met us!" their dad joked.

Albus and Scorpius smirked, as did James and Lily, but Teddy seemed unaffected by the joke. In fact, if it were possible, he seemed even more uncomfortable. Albus was half-tempted to ask him what on earth was wrong. He had never seen Teddy so awkward before.

"You know," Ted said eventually, "This is something I'm gonna have to show you guys, instead of telling you."

"Show us what?"

Albus saw Teddy swallow. He looked like he was doing some very quick thinking; as if he was deciding whether or not to 'show' them whatever it was he was talking about. Finally, he looked up and through his eyes, Albus saw that his decision was made. "Do you mind if I Floo-call home for a moment? There's someone you should meet," Teddy said, looking suddenly resolved and determined—a large difference from the uncomfortable, discomfited person before.

"Sure, Ted," his dad acquiesced.

In a quick movement, Ted stood up and marched into the lounge room. Everyone else at the table watched with wide eyes. In the next minute, Albus heard some undiscernible muffling of Teddy talking to who he could only assume was his new girlfriend, through the fireplace. After another minute or two, there was the distinct _whoosh!_ sound of a Floo arrival. The Potters and Scorpius all straightened in their seats, anxious to meet the girl who had apparently replaced Victoire.

But when Ted came back to the dining room, the person with him was not what they had been expecting at all.

"Guys ..." Ted declared uncertainly, "I'd like you to meet Adam."

The person with him—

—was a man.

-mp-

_Disclaimer: Quote was from Volume 2, Chapter 11 of __Pride and Prejudice__ by Jane Austen._

-mp-

_Next Chapter: That thing you've been wanting to happen since chapter 1? The thing you've been waiting to see when you first clicked on this story to read it? The thing that's taken 64 chapters to get to?_

_Yeah ... it happens in the next chapter._


	64. Three AM

_A/N: Hey people. This is kind of awkward, but I've been asked to tell you guys that if anyone is leaving SocksForDobby angry or spiteful messages, please stop. It's hurtful and unkind. While I totally appreciate you sticking up for me and MHDSR, please don't flame SFD for their opinions of this story. _

_On a happier note, the amount of reviews for the last chapter was insane! Thank you so much! For some reason, you all seem to be rather excited for this chapter. Can't imagine why ... _;)

-mp-

Chapter 64

**Three AM **

Albus' initial thought was that Teddy had just pulled a huge practical joke. There was just no way on earth that he could be serious; no way that Teddy was gay. But as the seconds of silence dragged on and Teddy and Adam were looking more and more terrified as they stood in front of the table, he was forced to believe that it was the truth.

His next thought was: _Holy crap!_

He quickly looked around the table to see the rest of his family just as shocked as he was. He felt, more than saw, Scorpius tense up in astonishment.

His mum spoke first. "How nice to meet you, Adam," she said in a calculated voice, as if she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Teddy and Adam both looked a little relieved that the silent deadlock had been broken.

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am," Adam responded politely. Albus instantly noticed his Australian accent. Adam cast a glance at Teddy and said, "Ted's said so much about you."

"I wish we could say the same," their dad joined in with a tone he was trying to keep casual, "but we'll have plenty of time now. Why don't you join us?"

James and Lily immediately shifted to one side to create enough room for another chair. Reluctantly, Ted and Adam moved to their seats and Albus saw that they made sure their chairs were close enough that their shoulders were touching.

Upon sitting, Teddy said to Adam, "Well, this is my family." One by one, he said everyone's name, including Scorpius, whom he introduced as "Albus' friend from school." Adam nodded pleasantly to each person with a smile that reached his blue eyes. Albus took the time to study him. His hair was blond, though not nearly as light as Scorpius'. It looked to have been coloured by the sun itself. His skin was easily more tanned than anyone else on the table, and Albus was reminded of why he preferred the sun to the cloudy and colder weather of England.

"Everyone else," Teddy said after he had gone through each of the names, "this is Adam Malone, my bo—uh ..." He paused and quickly rethought his wording; "from Australia."

His slip-up in words was clearly recognisable. Teddy's intentions were obvious to all, even if he was too uncomfortable to say it aloud. Without knowing why, Albus felt an infinitesimal sense of release fill him; as if an invisible weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. He and Scorpius shared a brief glance.

"Australia, eh?" his dad spoke up once more.

"Yes, sir. Born and bred there. This is my first time so far from home," Adam said, smiling a little to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders. Albus had to admit he was quite attractive when he smiled.

"First time?" his mum repeated. "Well, we're honoured you chose here."

"I had no intention of leaving," he admitted. "But when Ted told me he had to go back, I wanted to go with him."

Albus saw Teddy blush, before quickly turning to Adam and smiling affectionately. "I'm glad you're here."

That small gesture of familiarity and intimacy convinced Albus that Teddy and Adam were serious. This wasn't a joke. Nor was it an infatuation. They were together, whether or not it was accepted by everyone else. It was a lovely and comforting sight.

"We're glad you're here too," Lily piped up. "And just in time for Christmas! Please tell us you'll stay overnight? Please, please, please. We can open presents together!"

Albus was happy to see Adam and Teddy chuckle along with everyone else at Lily's unbiased enthusiasm. It meant they were slowly acclimatising to the situation, and for some reason, Albus was desperate to make sure that Adam felt comfortable and relaxed in his family's presence.

Adam looked to Teddy for an answer, and after a moment, Ted answered, "Yeah, why not? It _is _Christmas."

Later that night, when dinner was over and the shock of seeing Teddy with Adam had subsided, they had all migrated into the living room, laden with portions of Aunt Grandma Molly's famous Christmas pudding. Albus was just about to put a spoonful into his mouth when conversation restarted, demanding all of his attention.

"So, boys," his dad said to Teddy and Adam, "How did you two meet?"

It was the question on everyone's mind. With intense interest, Albus kept his eyes trained on Ted and Adam for an answer.

Teddy wet his lips in apprehension before speaking. "We met at a bar, actually; where Adam works."

"Oh?" his mum prodded. "What exactly do you do, Adam?"

"My job changes. Sometimes I'm the bartender; other times I'm a waiter. I was manning the bar the first time I met Teddy," he explained. Then he cracked a small smile directed at Ted. "He was sitting alone that night and I felt a little sorry for him, so I decided to start to chat. I remember that when I first heard his accent, I thought it was fantastic."

Teddy chuckled a little as if he was also reminiscing their first encounter. He picked up the story: "We started talking and the next thing we knew, an hour had past and Adam was getting in trouble for not serving anyone else. We said goodbye, I left ... but then I went back the next day ... and the day after ... and, well, the rest is history."

They shared a look of affection and warmth, and it made Albus' stomach do a little somersault. He realised that _that_ was what he wanted as well. Watching Teddy and Adam together made Albus crave that sort of relationship. Surreptitiously, he looked at Scorpius only to find that Scorp had his silver eyes trained on him. Gazes locked, Albus let his mind conjure up images of a similar relationship between Scorp and he. He imagined what it would be like to introduce Scorp as his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

Albus' mind stalled on the word.

This was where his perfect dream faltered. He couldn't get past the idea that by donning this single word, everything would change. Again. People would look at him differently, treat him differently, call him names. It was a frightening and unfamiliar world to venture into. But if Teddy has done it—Teddy, who everyone thought would be Victoire's husband one day—then why couldn't Albus?

When he finally tore his eyes away from Scorpius, Albus knew that he desperately needed to speak to Teddy. He'd always looked up to him; now, more so than ever.

-mp-

The time was well past midnight, but Albus was still awake. He could hear the gentle and slow breathing sounds from the sleeping Scorpius a metre or so away from him. Albus knew _he_ should be sleeping too. Tomorrow was Christmas and he needed to rest if he was going to enjoy every minute of the day. But his eyes were wide open and his mind was swirling with thoughts—namely, of Scorp.

He turned his head toward Scorpius and saw him curled up on his side in Albus' direction so that Albus had a clear view of his sleeping face. A pang of something warm and pleasant flushed through him upon seeing Scorp's unreserved, calm, perfect face. It made his heart beat faster in desperate longing for something.

He had had this feeling once before—when he first realised he was in love with Mel many months ago. But this time, the feeling was stronger and his heart thudded harder. His entire body felt alive; and yet somewhat empty, as if waiting to be satisfied by something new and something whole.

He cast his mind back to a few hours ago, when he had been observing Teddy and Adam sitting next to each other, occasionally holding hands, looking at each other, sharing inside jokes with each other. It was obvious to all that they were in a relationship; totally and completely. He knew Teddy had put everything on the line by coming out to them. He had risked being shunned by his family and friends. But as Albus had looked at the way Teddy was with Adam, he knew that Teddy wouldn't have traded it for anything. Teddy had decided that Adam was worth the risk. They were in love.

Albus' stomach flipped over once more and he was suddenly short of breath. He turned to look at Scorpius' sleeping form once more, knowing he now faced a similar situation that Teddy had faced.

_Love. _

_ Is that it? Is that what this is?_

Albus decided he couldn't wait any longer. Carefully, so as not to wake his friend, Albus got up and crept through the door and down the hallway to the spare room, silent as a tomb. Cautiously and without noise, he twisted the handle, opened the door and peeked inside. Teddy and Adam were asleep on the bed which had been magically extended to fit two people. Teddy was on the side closer to the door, but he was facing away from it, having placed an arm around Adam's waist. Their bodies were perfectly aligned. Even in sleep, Albus could clearly see the strength of their relationship. The longing in his heart increased.

"Teddy," he whispered, knowing Teddy had always been a light sleeper.

Instantly, Teddy roused, lifting his arm and turning around to face the door. "Albus?" he whispered back, squinting at the door. "What—what are you doing? What time is it?"

Albus looked at the clock on the wall beside him. "It's three."

"_Three_? What the hell are you doing up at three?"

"I—Ted, I need to speak with you," Albus answered. "Please."

Teddy must have heard the note of distress in Albus' voice so he questioned no more. Instead, he said, "Yeah, alright, mate. Let's go downstairs."

When Teddy joined him on the living room couch two minutes later, he asked, "So what's up, Al? What couldn't wait until the morning?"

Albus swallowed. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I just ... needed to talk and you're the only person I want to talk to. Or, at least, the only person who would understand."

"Albus, what's wrong?"

"I think I ..." Albus trailed off and looked at the fireplace. If he finished the sentence, there was no going back. If he said it aloud, it meant that the changes he was so frightened of would happen, regardless of if he wanted them to. He took a big breath of air and spoke the words that would change his life. "I think I'm in love with Scorpius."

Teddy's eyes went wide, before his brows knitted in confusion. After a moment, he said, "As in, _Scorpius_ Scorpius?" he asked, pointing up the staircase in the direction of Albus' room to clarify whether or not they were talking about the same Scorpius.

Albus nodded gravely. "Yeah. Scorpius; the one currently sleeping in my room."

It meant a lot to Albus that Teddy didn't automatically laugh it off. Just like before, he didn't question him. Albus knew he had been right to come to Teddy for assistance.

Teddy shuffled closer to him. "Al, what—what brought this on?"

Running a hand through his hair, he said, "He did, I suppose. He's liked—well, _loved_—me for a few months now ... and things just changed." Albus sighed. "Everything in my life changed."

"In what way?"

And Albus, knowing he had a confidante in Teddy, proceeded to recount everything that had happened to him since the start of the school year.

He spoke of Matt, Paul and the rest of the boys who never left Scorpius alone; who teased him, bullied him and made his life a living hell. Telling Teddy brought on a whole onslaught of emotions and while he was remembering that awful afternoon when he found Scorpius in a pool of his own blood, Albus couldn't stop his tears. When Teddy asked him why Albus hadn't reported any of it, Albus told him that it was because Scorpius had asked him not to. "_Al,_" Ted said, "_Someone needs to know_." Albus knew he was right, and he vowed that he would uncover Matt's sins when he returned to school.

He told Teddy of his fights with Matt and that he would always return to Scorpius after every one. Retelling this made Albus realise that while he himself was protecting Scorp with everything he had, Scorpius also had been doing the same. They had found solace in each other. Without the other, they would both have been defeated by their greater foe. People had always accused Scorpius for being weak, but Albus knew from the bottom of his heart that Scorpius was stronger than even he sometimes. Scorp's strength was unique, and Albus felt honoured that he had not only experienced it, but had been protected by it.

When his story led him to retell of how his own girlfriend affiliated with Matt to humiliate Scorpius in front of the whole school, Albus was consumed by an indignant anger towards Mel. His tears, which had subsided, returned with force when he told Teddy about that horrible Halloween night.

But, perhaps the most gut-wrenching part was when he had kissed Scorpius. Teddy listened, without uttering a word, as Albus apologised over and over again for his grave mistake, knowing in his soul that Scorpius deserved so much more. His heart ached in pain then as it had done those three weeks he had been separated from Scorpius, and he told Teddy how quickly he had deteriorated being away from him for so long. "_I knew then_," Albus said, wiping his ever-flowing tears, _"that I had to break up with Mel._"

After grabbing a tissue, Albus continued. He mentioned Eamon's role in Scorpius' life and that Albus had never felt jealousy as severe as when he witnessed the two of them together, knowing inwardly that Eamon was stealing his place as Scorpius' partner. His story took a turn for the better when he described how his friendship with Scorp was mended when Albus realised that he could never let Scorpius go and that Albus was willing to go to any lengths to ensure that their relationship not only recovered, but would grow.

"That was only a couple of weeks ago," Albus murmured. "When I found out that Scorp broke it off with Eamon, I was so bloody happy and so relieved, especially because I knew that Scorp still loved me."

"But you didn't love him then, did you?"

"I was attracted to him," Albus answered honestly. Then he blushed as he remembered all those nights he had woken up with soiled sheets. "But I was too scared to do anything."

"Why?"

"Because too much had already changed, and I wasn't ready to admit it or take the next step."

"So what's different now?" Teddy asked.

A small smile shaped his mouth. "You."

Teddy paused and nodded with an understanding sigh. "Adam," he said knowingly.

Albus nodded and let out a deep breath. "When you first walked into the dining room, I thought it was some cosmic joke. After everything I was struggling with; you walk in with a boyfriend and suddenly my perspective shifted." He turned to face Teddy square on. "You knew it was a risk, didn't you?"

"Hell yes," Teddy agreed. "I was bloody scared. I didn't know what you would all think. But I couldn't hide it ... not when Adam meant so much to me." Teddy stopped and looked straight into Albus' eyes. "He deserved more than my cowardice."

Albus nodded slowly. _So does Scorp._

Teddy continued. "You told me you love Scorpius."

"Yeah."

"Do you, really?" Teddy insisted, not breaking eye contact.

Albus nodded once more. "Yes."

"Then you know what to do, Al," Ted said simply with a small smile. "I think you always did. But maybe you just needed someone to tell it to."

"Thanks. For listening."

"No problem ... but there's someone else who needs to hear it as well."

"I know."

Silence descended between them, and Albus used the time to come to terms with what he had just agreed to do.

"Half-three," Teddy announced, looking at the clock above the fireplace.

"We should get some sleep."

"Yeah. We've got to get up early to open presents tomorrow, or Lily might have our heads," Ted agreed with a snort of laughter.

Albus stood up and Teddy followed suit. "Thanks again, Teddy," Albus said sincerely.

"Anytime, mate. I'm glad I could help." He smiled playfully. "And I'm also kind of glad I'm not the only queer in the family."

Albus grinned and playfully—and tiredly—punched Teddy on the shoulder. "Shut up," he muttered. "Get some sleep, you tosser."

-mp-

Being around Scorpius the following day made Albus tense all over. He found he couldn't look at him properly without thinking about his conversation with Teddy and knowing that his feelings could no longer be denied.

It was true. He loved Scorpius. He knew that now.

But telling him was a different matter altogether. In his mind, he was replaying a hundred different scenarios on how he would do it. None of them were easy.

Scorpius nudged him. "What's on your mind?"

Albus looked down at the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. "Nothing much," he murmured.

"I don't believe that for a second," Scorpius replied, his cheeks dimpling as he smiled.

Albus shrugged his shoulders. "Just thinking."

"About what you're gonna get?" Scorpius asked, gesturing to the large pile of presents before them.

Albus looked up and observed the towering Christmas tree with all its gifts on display beneath it. One of them, labelled 'ALBUS', caught his eye. Around the tree, his family and Teddy and Adam were gathered, yawning sleepily yet still excited to open their presents. "A little," he replied, conscious of the fact that Scorpius wasn't a big fan of his short two-worded answers. But his anxiety over his decisions yet to be made was making things like simple chatting very difficult.

"Can we start now?" Lily asked enthusiastically, her fingers itching to grab on the present closest to her.

The response was a unanimous agreement and before anyone could say anything else, Lily eagerly reached for a shoe box-sized present.

The carnage of wrapping paper slowly filled the living room floor for the next fifteen minutes or so as present after present was ripped out of its paper encasings. He looked down and saw that his feet were hidden beneath a pile of gaudy red wrapping paper that had tiny Santa Clauses flying around it on a sleigh. Surveying his present pile, he was happy to note he now owned a CD from one of his favourite Muggle singers, a humorous book about some of the best Quidditch mishaps, two new shirts and a football that was signed by a famous Brazilian footballer from Teddy and Adam. His least favourite present was easily a red and gold t-shirt that had the words 'Gryffindor At Heart' emblazoned across the chest. It was from James, of course. Albus vowed to incinerate the thing.

"This one's from me, Al," Scorpius said softly so as not to grab the attention of others who were busy either opening more presents or observing the ones they already had.

Albus looked at him and saw Scorpius chew his bottom lip in nervousness. Trying to swallow with his suddenly dry mouth, Albus tentatively reached for the neatly wrapped package. "Thanks," he said.

"If you don't like it, I can change it—"

"I'll love it. I know I will."

Scorpius blushed but said nothing else, and Albus was forced to tear his eyes away from him.

Gingerly, he unwrapped the gift, pulled it out and held it up.

He grinned instantly and shook his head slowly because only Scorpius would think to buy him a gift like this.

It was a navy blue hoodie. On the front was the logo of Puddlemere United, his future team. It was the back of the jumper, though, that made Albus smile. Scorpius had paid for someone to have the word 'POTTER' written in white block writing above the number '1'—the number usually awarded to a team's First Squad Seeker.

He lowered his arms and locked his eyes with Scorpius'. "Scorp, it's perfect," he said genuinely.

Scorpius beamed. "I thought you'd appreciate it," he said.

"It's brilliant. Thank you." He looked at his surname printed across the back of the jumper and continued to grin. It was a unique gift that carried much meaning behind it. Albus could only imagine the trouble Scorpius would have gone through to getting it, particularly having to investigate the sport he paid little attention to. That Scorpius would deem him worthy of not only the effort, but also the position of First Seeker, only cemented his love for Scorp. His heart began to beat faster and his palms began to sweat. He swallowed once more. "My turn?" he asked with a smile.

"If you like."

He stood up and offered a hand to Scorpius. "My present's upstairs in the room."

Scorpius gave him a curious grin. "Why?" he asked, grabbing Albus' hand and pushing himself up.

Albus shrugged. "Because," he said simply. "Come on."

Their sudden departure sparked no questions as everyone was still engrossed in their newly opened possessions. Hastily, Albus and Scorpius climbed the staircase. When they entered his room, Albus shut the door behind him and led Scorpius to stand in front of his wardrobe.

"Al, what's going on?" Scorpius inquired.

Grinning, Albus replied with, "Just trust me, and close your eyes."

Scorpius, still with a speculative smile on his face, obeyed instantly and shut his eyes. Suddenly, Albus' heart rate tripled in speed; he could have sworn it was audible. He wet his lips.

"Keep them closed," he advised, marching over to his chest of drawers and pulling out his present. He turned back to Scorpius and moved to stand directly behind him. He could tell Scorpius was about to burst with questions, but to Albus' relief, he remained quiet and awaited Albus' instructions. Albus took a large breath and looked down at the small gift in his hands. A necklace made up of alternating black and silver links. He had chosen it himself a few days ago when they had gone shopping and now he was filled with an overwhelming desperate hope that Scorpius would like it. He had bought it fully aware of the conversation he and Scorpius had had months ago in the Hogwarts kitchens.

"_Jewellery is a very serious gift to that special someone_," Scorpius had told him.

It hit Albus that he had bought the gift without having consciously thought of the three words he had uttered for the first time last night. Maybe he had always instinctively known Scorpius was his 'special someone'.

"Albus?" Scorpius said softly, still with his eyes shut.

Albus lifted his arms and brought them around either side of Scorpius' neck, holding the ends of the necklace in each hand. In a swift move, he lowered the chain against Scorpius' neck and carefully clasped it at his nape.

Scorpius gasped, his eyes shot open and his hand instantly flew up to feel the new addition, running his fingers over the necklace, as if unable to believe it was actually real. Slowly his mouth opened in surprise as he stared at the chain that drooped over his collarbone against his pale skin.

"Oh, Al..." he whispered. The mirror on the wardrobe before them reflected the image back and Albus could see Scorpius stare in wonder at his gift. After a minute, he slowly turned around to face Albus. "It's beautiful."

His silver eyes were glistening, and Albus knew he had made the right decision. Filled with all the right emotions, he smiled down at Scorpius. "Then it fits you perfectly."

Scorpius' cheeks flooded with colour but he didn't look away like he usually did. Their eyes maintained their hold. Albus had never felt so close to someone as he did with Scorpius. Their gaze spoke volumes. The attraction between them was almost visible.

When Albus next spoke, his voice was husky. "I—um ... I have something else I want to give you."

Scorpius' eyes widened a fraction, in surprise. "Albus, you don't need to—"

"I want to."

Albus leaned down towards Scorpius and stopped until their noses were centimetres apart and the saccharine scent that Scorpius always had sent shockwaves of pleasure into Albus' system. Scorp's eyes widened at Albus' closeness, but he didn't pull away. Caught up in the beauty of his face, Albus lifted a hand and gently placed it along Scorpius' left jaw line. Tingles of sensation sparked in his palm and spread across his body. Touching Scorpius' skin was addicting; it made his body warm and ready to pursue him further. His thumb slid across the soft skin where Scorpius' neck became his jaw and he felt Scorp lean into the touch as his breathing became unsteady.

"The last time I did this, I screwed it up," Albus whispered, remembering the regret he felt that night. "You don't know how sorry I am for the mistake I made. I know you deserve more than that." He paused and stared into Scorpius' unblinking eyes, noticing the ever-present silver flecks and his almost-white eyelashes. Albus took a deep breath as he felt emotion rise up in him. "I love you, Scorp," he whispered, lowering his forehead until it rested against Scorpius', keeping their open and unhidden gazes in tune with each other. There were no more secrets. Relief flooded him. "I won't be afraid of my feelings anymore. And if you'll let me, I want to make up that moment to you."

The smallest hint of a smile on Scorpius' face told Albus it was okay. Albus couldn't wait any longer. Slowly, he closed the last gap between them and sealed his lips against Scorpius'; kissing him, for real, for the first time.

It was everything he dreamed of. It was desperate, yet slow. Hot, yet warm and loving. Fulfilling, yet it left much more to be desired. Swept up in the moment, Albus had to remember to keep his feet on the ground. He pressed into Scorpius, tightening the hold they kept with their mouths. The hand he had placed on Scorpius' jaw crept around to his nape, holding his head in place so their kiss could deepen. He smiled against Scorpius' lips, almost hesitating to believe that it was happening. Heads dancing side to side, lips caressing softly, hands touching gently; it was everything right and nothing wrong.

The sounds of their kiss echoed in his room; Scorpius' whimpers piercing his heart directly and causing waves of desire to crash through him. Heat escalated rapidly, despite the chill of the morning, leaving them short of breath. But Albus didn't want to stop. His entire body was under attack and attuned to all that was happening. His senses were bombarded, overwhelmed. The smell of Scorpius' lotions; the touch of Scorpius' skin; the taste of Scorpius' lip gloss; but beneath it all, the taste of Scorpius himself that Albus could never have enough of.

It was phenomenal.

Unparalleled.

Unequalled.

_Right._

Nothing could ever compare to Scorpius. He was, in and of himself, the centre point of Albus' world.

When they pulled apart, and he opened his eyes, the space between them was nonexistent. His two arms were wrapped tightly around Scorpius while Scorpius had linked his own around Albus' neck. They shared the same air; the same breath. Their legs were intertwined, even while standing.

A long moment of breathy silence passed.

"You're a good kisser," Scorpius whispered, letting a smile develop on his face.

It took Albus a moment to remember. Last time, it had been _he_ who had uttered those words. He smiled back with lips that were on an overdrive of sensation. "Well, I kind of couldn't have done it without you."

In the pause that settled between them, Albus began to fiddle with the soft blonde hair on Scorpius' nape. After a minute, Scorpius asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

Albus didn't need to ask what he was referring to. _Did he mean it when he said 'I love you'?_ "Yeah ... yeah, I did." He grinned. "Will that be a problem?"

Scorpius returned the grin. "Not at all. It actually solves a problem. You see, I've been madly in love with this boy for so long now, I was simply waiting to find out when he'd love me back," he joked with an air of casualness.

"Tell me who this boy is. I'll punch him for taking so long," Albus teased.

"Oh, don't do that. He's been punched too many times, and I'm fresh out of _Episkey_s." Scorpius chuckled. "Just tell him ... that it's about bloody time. And that I love him back."

Albus grinned before he tilted his head forward and kissed Scorpius again, because he could.

-mp-

_Next Chapter: You'll be reading this..._

_ "Albus' arms crept onto his hips and cradled him, keeping him steady, as his mouth became more persistent, searching for more. Scorpius was willing to give it. When he felt the wetness of Albus' tongue lap at his lips, his heart began to race and the temperature in the room rose rapidly."_


	65. Something Right

_A/N: I might be arrested for polygamy considering all the marriage proposals I received for the last chapter! Still, it's awesome to see how much you're all liking the new change of pace in the story. Finally, right? _=)

-mp-

Chapter 65

**Something Right**

Scorpius fiddled with his new necklace as he sat in front of Albus' bedroom's window, smiling. The view he stared at was the same it had been since he had arrived. There was the backyard, the fence around it, and the neighbour's house beyond that. Nothing spectacular; nothing to marvel over. Yet the smile on Scorpius' face as he looked out at it hadn't left him since he had awoken that morning. Neither had it abandoned him all throughout yesterday.

In fact, Scorpius could hardly remember a time he had been so happy.

_I love you, Scorp._

He closed his eyes so that the view from the window transformed into the memory of Albus' face when he whispered those words. He couldn't remember whether his heart had skipped a beat or if it had sped up erratically at that moment. He couldn't remember anything other than the sincerity and affection on Albus' face. It was all the proof he needed to know that for the first time, he and Albus were on the same page. Albus loved him. Finally.

The door to the bedroom opened.

"Hey," Albus greeted, shutting the door behind him.

Scorpius turned around, unable to get rid of his grin. Either way, he wasn't embarrassed about it. Let Albus see his joy. "How was your shower?"

"Bloody freezing, actually," Albus answered as he returned the grin. He rapidly dried his hair with the towel he was holding, leaving it messier and more chaotic than usual. "What were you doing?"

"Sitting ... thinking." Scorpius shrugged.

Albus took a step closer and his smile grew. "What about?" he asked mischievously, already knowing the answer.

Scorpius let the playful moment linger before simply answering, "You."

"What about me?" Albus approached him until he stood within an arm's reach of Scorpius.

Rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, Scorpius replied, "What you said yesterday." He smiled fondly. "What you _did_ yesterday," he clarified.

Albus reached out a hand and pulled Scorpius so that he stood up. They were face-to-face. "What did I do yesterday?"

His playful question served only one purpose, so Scorpius decided to act upon it. "This," he said, before rising up and planting his mouth against Albus'.

It was only their second separate kiss—third, if you counted the disastrous one in the dormitory a month ago—but it felt like something Scorpius had always known; something he was comfortable with. Security and warmth flowed from their kiss and covered him. He lifted his arms and placed them on Albus' shoulders.

The pressure of Albus' lips on his own was an addicting touch and Scorpius sought it like a moth to a flame. He knew that when the time came for them to break the kiss, he would feel bereft; robbed; like something he desired more than anything would suddenly and unbearably be stolen from him. How How had he survived before without Albus' kiss? Now that he knew Albus loved him, it was almost as if another life had begun. One with Albus. He didn't need to be alone anymore.

Albus' arms crept onto his hips and cradled him, keeping him steady, as his mouth became more persistent, searching for more. Scorpius was willing to give it. When he felt the wetness of Albus' tongue lap at his lips, his heart began to race and the temperature in the room rose rapidly. But he didn't need to think twice about what to do. Smiling inside, Scorpius opened his mouth, and savoured the moment when his tongue first touched Albus'. Tingles of bliss tickled his body, signalling a wave of pleasure to decorate his skin with tiny goose bumps.

Albus was true to his personality even in their kiss; curious, insatiable, bold. He made sure to explore all of Scorpius' mouth, to taste and touch everything, and Scorpius allowed him. There was nothing he could withhold from Albus.

One of Albus' hands abandoned his hip and resettled at the back of Scorpius' head, threading and caressing his fingers through his hair. Scorpius swore he was about to melt; he physically fought to keep himself standing upright as his knees were wonderfully weakened.

Albus spent one last moment playing and toying with Scorpius' bottom lip before he pulled away, but although their kiss ended, the connection didn't. Their noses remained in touching distance while they fought to regain breath, smiling in the sliver of space between them. Smiling, because things were finally right; as they should be.

But there was one question Scorpius wanted the answer to. "What changed your mind?"

"About what?"

"Me. Us. About the kind of relationship you want."

A beat of silence. "Teddy," he said eventually, "and Adam. When I saw them together—the _way_ they were together—I decided that that's what I wanted to have with you." Albus took on a sheepish look and offered Scorpius one of his trademark sideways smiles. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

Scorpius returned the embarrassed smile. "Sorry about Eamon."

"Eamon?"

"I know you didn't like him," Scorpius explained. "It can't have been easy for you to see me with him."

Albus shuffled on the spot uncomfortably and Scorpius knew he was remembering what it was like. Then he sighed. "But it was my fault. I pushed you away. To him. God, Scorp, you don't know how much I regret that—"

"Shhh," Scorpius interrupted gently. "That's in the past. It's over. It doesn't matter." He lifted himself on his toes and planted a small yet intimate kiss on Albus' lips. "I love you."

A heart-warming smile grew slowly on Albus' face replacing his guilt. "Yeah?"

Scorpius grinned. "Yeah."

-mp-

Keeping secrets had never been difficult for Scorpius. There were things about him only he knew, and he had never been compelled by a burning desire to speak it to another person. His mode of living was internal and private, and he was more than okay with that.

Yet this time, keeping his mouth closed was harder than before. His heart's innermost desires were becoming his reality and for the first time, he wanted everyone to know. He did, however, have the sense to realise that Albus needed to want the same thing. Until that happened, their secret relationship would have to remain exactly that.

His first test was when Adam approached him later that day, and gave Scorpius the perfect invitation to spill his heart.

"Hello," Adam said, as he perched himself next to Scorpius on the blanket-covered snow and tucked his hands under his arms for warmth. The family had decided to spend the day at the field down the road for a game of Quidditch. Albus, James, Lily, their father, Teddy and James' friend from school—Arthur, another seventh year Gryffindor—were currently engaged in a three-on-three Quaffle match high above them. Scorpius, of course, had opted to play the role of spectator. Apparently, so had Adam. "Why aren't you playing?"

"I can't," Scorpius answered honestly. "I'm absolutely terrible on a broom, just ask Albus."

Adam chuckled. "I thought all wizards had it ingrained in them to love flying," he joked.

"Not this one," Scorpius replied with a short laugh, pointing at himself. "What about you? Why aren't you playing?"

Adam shrugged. "Not in the mood, I reckon. Plus, I couldn't keep up with them crazy English blokes," he said, nudging his chin in an upward direction to point to the flying figures above. "And Lily, too," he added with a chuckle.

Scorpius laughed along, knowing that the youngest Potter gave as good as she got on the pitch, even if she had chosen not to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"So you know Albus from school?" Adam posed.

"Yes, we're friends," Scorpius answered automatically, without stopping to consider that recent events had perhaps shifted the status of their relationship to something a little more intimate than 'friends'.

Adam nodded along. "Ted told me a lot about Albus. They seem to get along like a house on fire," he joked. Then he turned to Scorpius and tilted his head a little, "But he never told me about you. Don't worry; I blame _him_ entirely for it." He laughed good-naturedly. "Ted always misses the detail," he said of his partner fondly.

Grinning at his joking manner, Scorpius said, "No, actually, Teddy never really knew me until two days ago. Well, I suppose we _are_ cousins, but he never knew I was Albus' friend until he arrived," Scorpius clarified. "Albus and I have only been friends since September." This fact made Scorpius pause. Four months ago, he hardly knew Albus. The very idea was bizarre.

Adam looked surprised and impressed. "September?" he echoed. "Wow, I'd have guessed at least a few years." Scorpius found he was happy about that. "Still, Ted and I _met_ around that time, and look at us now." Adam smiled fondly.

Scorpius envied how open and freeing Adam must feel speaking about Teddy. "Forgive me for asking, but how did you know so soon? How did you know Teddy was—?" Scorpius stopped mid-sentence. He had been too forward; said too much.

Adam grinned. "How did I know Teddy was the one?" he asked for Scorpius. "I knew," he said simply and honestly. "When I met him, I just knew. You get this feeling inside of you. Like something's right," he tried to explain, but then he stopped and sighed. "I'm not doing a good job of explaining, but ..."

"No, you are," Scorpius replied. _I have that same feeling when I'm with Albus_. "Thank you."

Snorting, Adam said, "I don't know why I deserve a thank you, but cheers all the same." He turned to face Scorpius. "Why'd you ask?"

"I admire you, really. I think what you have with Teddy is something to be desired," Scorpius answered sincerely.

Adam smiled warmheartedly. "One day you'll get there and have that too," he said kindly.

A loud cheer from Albus rang out across the field as he scored a goal and Scorpius smiled inwardly.

"I think ... I think I might already have it," he said, forcing himself to keep his eyes off Albus lest he raise any suspicions in Adam.

"Yeah?" Adam asked. "Who is she?"

Scorpius almost did a double take at Adam. _She?_ Scorpius thought he had always made it obvious—in both his speech and manner—that his sights were most certainly not set on any female. He knew he shouldn't feel offended at all, but he couldn't stop the small nudge of annoyance that Adam simply assumed he was straight. Scorpius made sure to correct his mistake. "He, actually."

To Scorpius' surprise, Adam's reaction was far from the embarrassed one he was expecting. Instead, Adam broke into a grin. "Oh good, I was waiting for you to say it. I didn't know if you didn't want it to be known."

Scorpius stared at him. "So you knew?"

"Takes one to know one." Adam winked. "I knew almost as soon as I saw you. So let me rephrase: who is _he_?"

Adam's smile was contagious. Soon, Scorpius found he couldn't resist the upward pull on his mouth. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," he joked.

"Oh, now I'm _really_ curious!" Adam laughed.

"Adam! Scorpius!" Mrs Potter called from where she was magically preparing some hot drinks for the family. "You boys want to tell me if this hot cocoa has enough chocolate in it?"

Scorpius and Adam grinned to each other. "Anything to help you, Mrs Potter," Adam said genially, getting up and offering to help Scorpius stand also. They meandered over to the warm drinks.

Ten minutes later, six brooms were carelessly discarded on the snow by their riders, in favour of hot chocolate. Scorpius giggled as he watched Albus almost inhale the drink down. "Mum, you are a genius," he declared as he sighed in bliss. "I thought parts of me would start falling off, I was that cold."

"And whose bright idea was it to start playing Quidditch in the freezing temperature in the first place ... _without_ a Heating Charm?" Mrs Potter asked in a voice that was part stern, and part playful.

All heads turned to Mr Potter, who smiled sheepishly. "Mine?" Mr Potter said guiltily. Scorpius could almost imagine Albus saying that and adopting the same awkward look. Evidently, Albus had taken after his father. "Aw, come on! It wouldn't have been natural with a Heating Charm! I'd rather freeze than boil!" Scorpius' eyebrows lifted at that: perhaps Albus wasn't quite the same as his dad, after all? Scorpius knew Albus preferred heat to cold.

Mrs Potter sighed and said, "Clearly, the only sane people here are myself, Scorpius and Adam. Come on then, let's get back to the house before you develop frostbite."

On the way back, Albus and Scorpius dropped back a little, walking a few metres behind Teddy and Adam, who, Scorpius saw, were holding hands. The urge to do the same with Albus made his fingers twitch.

"I saw you talking to Adam," Albus said in a hushed voice so that their conversation did not drift beyond the two of them. "How was it?"

"It was fine. Great, in fact. He's really quite funny," Scorpius replied.

Albus smiled. "What were you talking about?"

"Relationships, actually."

"You told him about us?" Albus asked. Scorpius could detect no panic in his voice, but he knew that Albus internally tensed up at the thought, nonetheless.

Scorpius nudged him with his elbow light-heartedly. "I didn't mention you, don't worry. Well, not by name at least. He knows I'm in a relationship with some boy," he explained.

"Some boy?" Albus grinned. "Should I be jealous?"

Scorpius nudged him again, except harder. "Prat," he muttered. "He told me a little about he and Teddy, and what it was like when they first met." He turned and looked at Albus, locking their eyes. "They're really in love, you know. It's nice."

"I can tell. It _is_ nice. If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't have gotten the guts to do this," he said, before leaning down, swiftly kissing Scorpius on the mouth, and pulling away in the space of less than a second.

Scorpius gasped and looked around anxiously. "Albus, someone might have seen," he whispered frantically.

Albus was laughing softly. "Who's gonna see? They're all ahead of us. Is it such a bad thing to kiss my—?" He stopped and squinted his eyes a little, as if he was trying to determine which word was the right one to use.

"Boyfriend?" Scorpius suggested with a playful smile. Calling Albus his boyfriend made his heart leap.

"Yeah, okay, let's go with that," Albus agreed with mock flippancy. Then, as if testing the word out, he said, "Boyfriend." He smiled at Scorpius. "I'm not ashamed of it or anything like that. Don't think I am because I'm not telling anyone. I'm just getting used to it, you know." He ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin, how on earth am I supposed to tell my parents?"

"You will; eventually. And I'll be there if you need me to be. I'm okay with keeping it a secret," Scorpius said. "Besides, telling my father will be equally as painful."

"But he already knows you're gay."

"As a label, yes. Not as a lifestyle. I think it'll really affect him when I tell him I've got a boyfriend."

Albus paused in thought for a moment. "So ... you never told your parents about Eamon?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Scorpius' mouth grew into a small smile. "I had my sights set on something better. I had hoped Eamon would never be a permanent fixture in my life. Turned out I was right."

"So now I'll have to bear the brunt of your father's wrath? Won't be easy. The man already thinks I'm an idiot. Telling him I'm dating his son is gonna be like a kick to the groin."

Scorpius laughed. "As long as he doesn't damage anything permanently," he joked.

Albus rounded on him with his mouth open in surprise. "Why, Scorpius Malfoy, it sounds like you have some sort of concern for certain parts of my anatomy. Can't imagine why," he said, playing innocent.

"Oh, shut up." Scorpius hit him on his arm. "Naivety doesn't suit you."

"And what? Being a cocky bastard does?" Albus chuckled. "Pun intended, of course."

Scorpius went red in the face and held his forehead with his palm. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation," he muttered to himself.

"You started it," Albus accused with a laugh. "You're the one who wants to make sure I don't have any lasting damage _downstairs_."

"I was only joking," Scorpius tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Face it, Scorp, you've got a vested interest in my bits, and it's for your own sake—"

Scorpius slapped a hand over Albus' mouth, certain his face was as scarlet as a tomato. "Albus!" he hissed.

Albus took Scorpius' wrist and pulled it away, shaking with laughter. "What?"

"That's completely inappropriate!" Scorpius whispered loudly, hardly able to believe Albus was talking about it in the open. Still, a small part of him was becoming increasingly excited—the part of him, ironically, that was his equivalent to the subject at hand.

"Inappropriate?" Albus echoed. Then he tore his eyes away and look to the left, seeing something and allowing an idea to form in his brain. "How's this for inappropriate?"

Suddenly, he yanked Scorpius' arm and pulled him off the path and behind a tree on the side of the road. He wasted no time in locking their mouths together.

"Hmmph!" Scorpius tried to mumble, his conscience flaring warning bells in his head that they could be seen at any moment. One of the Potters could easily return to check up on them. It was then he remembered that _he_ wasn't the one with the secrecy problem—it was Albus. And if Albus was okay with kissing him in public, then who was he to complain? Instantly, he joined the kiss and gave as good as he got, lifting himself up on his toes and pressing his face further into Albus'. He felt Albus smile against his lips.

Their tongues joined in on the fray desperately, as did their hands. One of Albus' palms gently cupped the back of Scorpius' neck, while Scorpius linked his over Albus' shoulders. Shivers exploded from his nape, skittling all the way down his body, and Scorpius was entirely sure it had nothing to do with the chill. He loved being held by Albus; loved the feeling of Albus' hands holding him so warmly and intimately. As if Albus would never let him go. He hoped not.

It hadn't been like this with Eamon. With Eamon, everything was calculated. Every kiss was carefully thought out. Scorpius' mind had always been whirring, trying to figure out the procedure of their kisses.

With Albus, it was spur of the moment. It was fast, and hot and driven by emotions buried deep within him, which only Albus could uncover. Scorpius wanted Albus to be the only one who knew this side of him.

"Albus ..." he whimpered in the split-second of time between their kisses. The single word evaporated instantly in the sliver of air between them, already lost as they continued to explore each other.

Albus' other hand, which had so far remained innocently by his side, begun to trace the shape of Scorpius' lower back and side. Layers of thick clothing separated Albus' palm and Scorpius' skin, but Scorpius swore he felt it like a gentle yet purposeful caress. His excitement from earlier grew, until he began to feel a stirring between his thighs. He was sure Albus was experiencing the same feelings, even if he couldn't actually _feel_ it against him. Scorpius allowed his mind to wander—what would it actually feel like? What would it feel like to have Albus' hardened length pressing against his own?

Love and lust flushed through him, bringing a whole new layer of heat between them and Scorpius knew they needed to stop before things went out of hand. Despite the fact that the Potters were far away by now, it didn't cancel out the fact that they were still in public and right outside people's houses.

"Albus," he whispered again, mumbling his name against his lips. He lowered his hands and placed them against Albus' chest, adding an extra pushing pressure, so that he got the hint. "Albus, we should stop," he said once their mouths separated.

Albus looked dazed. "What? Why?" he panted.

Scorpius swore he got harder simply by looking at Albus' kissed lips. He swallowed and tried to breathe in more air. "We're outside," he reasoned. "Anyone can see. Plus, we should head home."

Albus took a moment to look around him, realising Scorpius was right. It made Scorpius smile that Albus was so taken up with kissing him to have forgotten his surroundings. He turned back to face Scorpius and smiled, moving his thumb gently over the soft skin behind Scorpius' ear. "I really don't want to," he whispered hoarsely.

Scorpius blushed and bit his lower lip, feeling it throb. "We should. They'll wonder where we are."

Albus' eyes lowered marginally until they focused in on Scorpius' mouth. He licked his own lips as he watched. Scorpius grew hot and hard once more at the attention Albus was giving to his mouth. "Let them," Albus said impulsively, before colliding his mouth with Scorpius' once more.

Heart in his throat, Scorpius indulged him, letting Albus' hands guide him into the kiss, trusting that Albus would hold him, even if his knees failed him. At the rate they were going, Scorpius was sure he would swoon eventually.

-mp-

When they finally made it home, Scorpius could have sworn he saw both Teddy and Adam grin knowingly at them. He shook the suspicion away, though—how could they possibly know?

But later that night when they were preparing to go to sleep, Albus turned to him a little sheepishly and told him that Teddy (and likely Adam now) was actually well aware of their relationship. When Scorpius had asked how, Albus told him about his spontaneous rendezvous at three am a couple of days before. Scorpius found he wasn't concerned or upset at all, but rather happy that Albus had taken the initiative to act.

"I have something to tell you as well," Scorpius said. It was something that had weighed on his heart a little and he was glad he had found the right time to tell Albus. It wasn't damning or scandalous, but it was a secret nonetheless and Scorpius didn't feel comfortable keeping it from Albus.

"What is it?" Albus asked, curious.

Scorpius sucked in a breath. "I ... I know about your guitar."

Observing Albus, Scorpius could tell that he hadn't been expecting to hear that particular confession. Shock, but not of the angry sort, shaped his face. "Oh," was all he said.

Scorpius immediately launched into an apology. His words flowed out of him as a torrent of water. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but the opportunity never came up and I didn't just want to spring it on you. I haven't told anyone, if that's what you're worried about, because I know you've very secretive about it. I won't ever tell anyone, I promise. And I'm certain no one else from the dormitory knows. At least, I'm almost certain. I mean, I can't be sure, of course. I'm just assuming—"

"Scorp?"

"Yes?"

"Stop babbling." Scorpius was pleased to see a bemused smirk on Albus' face.

A few more questions and answers exchanged between the two of them and Scorpius was happy to know that the issue had been aired out. He went to bed that night, happy that he no longer harboured that secret from Albus.

But before he closed his eyes to let his dreams overcome him, he whispered into the dark room, "Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know ... I—I like it when you sing." His cheeks went pink, but thankfully, the lights were out.

"I'll have to remember that." Scorpius could hear the smile in Albus' voice. "Night, Scorp."

Scorpius smiled as well. "Night."

-mp-

_Next Chapter: Back at school, Albus does something he should have done a long time ago._


	66. Enemies and ExBoyfriends

Chapter 66

**Enemies and Ex-Boyfriends **

_Teddy,_

_ Can't believe I'm already back at Hogwarts. Holidays always seem to fly past. It's only my first week back and I've already got a stupid Charms essay to write! Oh well, at least I've got Scorp to help me out on those._

_ Actually, he's the reason I'm writing this right now. I just wanted you to know (in case you hadn't already figured it out), I told him. On Christmas Day, actually. So technically we've been together for two or so weeks now. It's a little weird for me; getting used to the fact that I've got a boyfriend (even using that word is bizarre!), but I have you to thank. Thanks for our 3am chat and thanks for coming out to the family. I haven't yet, needless to say. I have no idea how I'm supposed to tell mum and dad. But it'll happen eventually, I suppose. _

_ Being with Scorpius is great. I love him; I love hanging out with him, and now I can't believe it took me so long to admit it!_

_ Anyway, I hope you and Adam are okay, and I hope we can see each other soon. Say hi to him from me and Scorp. _

_ Your little brother,_

_ Al. _

-mp-

_Dear Mr Ipsworth,_

_ I am writing to let you know that I have discussed the matter of my training with the Reserve Squad at Puddlemere United this year with my parents, and I am happy to inform you that they have agreed to let me participate. Attached is their consent. _

_ Thank you for the opportunity to join what I consider to be the greatest Quidditch team in England. _

_ I look forward to your reply and details of when I begin my training._

_ Thank you again. _

_ Yours in Quidditch,_

_ Albus Severus Potter, _

_ Seeker of the Hogwarts Slytherin Quidditch team. _

-mp-

There were three things Albus needed to do upon returning to Hogwarts this year.

The first was to write to Teddy.

The second was to send his consent to Mr Ipsworth.

The third was to make an appointment with Professor McGonagall.

As he saw the second owl carrying his letter to the talent scout out of the Owlery, Albus dug in his pocket and pulled out a note from the Headmistress, informing him that she had some time to spare if he wished to speak to her. The password, apparently, was _Deluminator_.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Albus hurried out of the Owlery and headed to McGonagall's office. He had to be quick; otherwise Scorpius will wonder where he was, and Albus wanted to make sure to keep his visit to the Headmistress a secret from him. He knew it was wrong to omit Scorpius from his plans—and if he found out he wouldn't be pleased—but this was something Albus had to do.

"Deluminator," he announced, having reached the entrance to the grand office.

At once, the griffin standing guard began to move, spiralling inward and upward, revealed the ascending stone staircase. Albus hopped on, casting a look over his shoulder to ensure his paranoid mind that Scorp wasn't around.

"Mr Potter," the Professor greeted in her usually stern voice as he stepped into the office.

Albus took a second to look around the impressive room before turning his gaze back to McGonagall. "Hello, Professor."

"Come, sit," she invited, gesturing to the seat opposite her. When Albus did, she continued, "What can I do for you?"

Albus took a deep breath. Unbidden, a memory from long ago resurfaced in his mind. Something that Scorpius had once told him to do—or rather, _not_ to do. And here Albus was, about to break his promise. He closed his eyes and forced the memory back into the depths of his mind. This was for Scorpius' sake. Everything he was about to say and do was for Scorpius. "Professor McGonagall, there's something you should know," he said. "But the only way I can tell you is by using a Pensieve."

"A Pensieve?"

Albus nodded. "It's best if you see it for yourself." Then, he hastily added, "I can swear under Veritaserum that none of my memories are tampered with and everything is the truth."

McGonagall adopted a look of part curiosity, part shock. "That won't be necessary, Mr Potter. Very well, if you wish to show me your memories, then so be it." She stood. "This way, please."

He followed her to a cabinet in the corner of the room, which she opened to reveal an ancient-looking stone basin that reached Albus' hip. He had never seen a Pensieve before, and he had been expecting something a little more impressive looking than the simple, chipped artefact before him.

"Your wand, Mr Potter," McGonagall said.

Albus dug into his pocket and retrieved his eleven inch wand, hewn from holly. Carefully, he placed the tip against his own temple and thought how strange it was to hold his own wand in a position of attack against himself. He swallowed and closed his eyes, concentrating to pull out the right memories. A moment later, Albus felt a gentle pulling originate from his temple as the memories were extracted. A soft blue-silver glow illuminated the side of his face as the memory left him.

"In the basin," McGonagall instructed.

Albus cautiously lowered his wand to the silvery surface of the liquid in the Pensieve, praying silently that he was doing the right thing. He hoped Scorpius wouldn't be angry with him.

"Will you join me, Mr Potter?" the Headmistress asked.

"N-No, Professor," he answered in a wavering voice. "I can't." There was no way in hell he would ever be witness to the events he had just been forced to remember. Once was torture; twice would break him.

"As you wish," she granted him, before giving him a small warning look.

"Don't worry, Professor. I won't go anywhere or do anything stupid. You have my word. I'll just wait right here."

She nodded and slowly bent over to dive into the shimmering surface of the basin. Within a second, she had vanished.

Albus meandered back over to the chair he had been sitting on and sucked in a large breath of air. Even though he had told McGonagall he didn't want to follow her into the Pensieve, his thoughts betrayed him. In the silent room, with no other distraction, Albus couldn't stop his mind from conjuring up images from the past he had tried to forget.

_"He's the menace ... he's the fag. They shouldn't let filth like him enter Hogwarts in the first place,"_ Matt had said once in the common room. _"Look at me when I talk about you, you little shirt-lifter!"_

Albus gritted his teeth together and shook his head adamantly, as if that alone was enough to stop the barrage of memories infiltrating his brain.

It wasn't enough.

_Matt and Paul ... in the corridor ... hurting, punching, kicking, spitting ... there was blood ... Scorpius crying out ... writhing on the floor ... pain ... blood everywhere ..._ _and Albus was standing, watching it all ... doing nothing, just watching ... until Scorpius was unconscious ..._ "STOP!" Albus cried out, holding his head in his palms, clenching hard. Closing his eyes didn't help; it only helped him remember better.

It hurt so much. Now, more than ever. Scorpius meant everything to him now. Seeing him hurt the way he was, filled Albus with so much anger and hatred that he shook with the effort to contain it. He was glad McGonagall was finding out. Maybe now, finally, justice would be served. Teddy had been right. Someone needed to know.

He stood and paced the room, hoping the movement would help him forget. Even still, words flashed through his mind. All the names they had called Scorp. _Fag ... queer ... cocksucker ... shirtlifter ... faggot ..._

A single tear left his eyes. How could they do that to him?

After an eternity, McGonagall was back. He turned to face her.

She stared at him, shellshock, lost for words. Albus knew how she felt. Gingerly, she crossed the room and sat in her chair, eyes wide and unblinking.

"Professor?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. Albus detected anger in her tone, alongside her distress.

"He didn't want anyone to know."

McGonagall turned to him. "That is no excuse, Mr Potter. This ... is a horrifying outrage. You should have told someone—"

"I know, Professor."

She closed her mouth, her retort dying in her throat. Apparently, she took his words to heart as she observed his guilt-stricken figure. "I wonder ..." she trailed off. "...But we never knew."

"Sorry?"

"Magic performed outside the classrooms, in the corridors and common rooms, is always detected and reported, even the most innocent of spells. How did Mr Morion get away with it?"

"He hardly ever used magic," Albus replied softly. "Matt always used his hands. The one time he did use magic, we were at Hogsmeade, out of the castle. You wouldn't have known."

She nodded slowly, but kept quiet. When she finally spoke again, Albus was startled by her change in demeanour. "Thank you, Mr Potter, for informing me of the wrongdoings that are occurring right under my nose. Rest assured that the guilty party will be addressed. The consequences cannot be disregarded, and the punishment will fit the crime, I assure you."

Albus nodded and stood.

"I'll see you out, Mr Potter."

-mp-

Over the next day or so, the Hogwarts rumour mill was put through a test. A test to see how long it would take until every last student knew that Matthew Morion, the Keeper from Slytherin, and Paul Rockwell, one of the Chasers, were expelled.

Their crimes were never revealed in public. It was only announced that their deeds compared with the worst of sins and that they were a threat to the student body of the school.

Needless to say, Morion and Rockwell weren't pleased with the outcomes, but those who had any say in the matter, didn't care.

-mp-

The day after Albus had met up with McGonagall, he was sitting alone in his dormitory, going over some profiles of students who had expressed a desire to fill in the two vacant positions on his Quidditch team. Albus sighed—as if winning the Cup wasn't difficult enough, now he had to train two new players. Still, Albus wasn't complaining that Matt and Paul had left. _Good riddance_, he thought smugly.

The sound of the door being opened startled him.

"Oh, hello," greeted Scorpius as he meandered over to Albus. "What are you doing?"

"Quidditch stuff," Albus said with a shrug. "How was class?"

"Nothing too extraordinary," Scorpius answered. He sat down beside Albus and cast a contemplative look at him while toying with his bottom lip a little. "So did you ... did you hear about Matt?" Scorpius asked in tone that was too relaxed to be realistic.

Albus briefly considered remaining ignorant on the matter, but decided it would be less reasonable to pretend he knew nothing. The expulsion of Matthew Morion had more to do with him than any other student in Hogwarts.

He turned to Scorpius to reply. "Yep." Hopefully, one-word answers would suffice.

They wouldn't. Scorpius' curiosity was insatiable. "I see," Scorpius murmured. "How did you find out?" he asked innocently.

Albus shuffled the papers before him, thumbing through them mindlessly to stall for time and conjure up an answer Scorpius would be satisfied with. The task was fruitless; Albus was sure Scorpius already knew the truth. Telling McGonagall had been directly against Scorp's wishes. He just hoped that he hadn't ruined anything between them.

He expelled a large breath of air. "I had to, Scorp," he said, knowing Scorpius would know what he was talking about without saying it aloud. "I had to tell someone. I know you told me not to, but I couldn't stand the thought that after hurting you and beating you, Matt would get out scot-free ... I'm sorry I went back on my word, but I'm not sorry I told McGonagall. I'd do it again if I had to, but maybe I'd tell you about it first—"

"Shut up," Scorpius said with a cheeky grin, before leaning forward and kissing Albus' lips affectionately.

Albus' eyebrows lifted. "You're not mad at me?"

"Nope," Scorpius said, pecking Albus' mouth once more.

"You forgive me?"

"Yes." Another kiss.

"You mean, I did the right th—"

"Please kiss me," Scorpius requested kindly.

Albus' grin stretched past his cheeks. "As you wish," he granted, dropping his papers on the floor and stretching to the side toward Scorp. He captured his mouth successfully, silencing their playful conversation.

Albus' boldness had grown in the past two weeks. At first, he was almost shy when he and Scorp were together; like their relationship was still sitting on thin ice. He had taken some time growing comfortable with kissing Scorpius. It was different, not the least because Scorpius was a boy; but also because their kisses evoked emotions stronger than he'd ever experienced.

Now, two weeks later, nothing held him back. Immediately, he pressed his tongue against Scorpius' mouth and was instantly granted access. Hungrily, he dived in, exploring, tasting, loving. Every kiss was intense. He couldn't get enough of Scorpius. Voracious, unquenchable desire overwhelmed him, commandeering every cell in his body to scream and cry out for more, more, more. It just felt too good.

He moved himself closer and used his hands to hold Scorpius to him: one behind his neck, and one at the small of his back. The intimacy of his grasp caused Scorpius to whimper in the small space between them and that was all that was needed for all of Albus' blood to migrate south of his navel. The sounds Scorpius made were siren calls; a signal for Albus to not stop and keep going. He pressed closer so that any and all air between them vanished. Scorpius was pushed back and he planted his left arm on the bed to keep himself upright, against the pressure of Albus' lips.

Needing to breathe, Albus pulled up for a bit and spent the next few moments panting along with Scorpius. They were smiling like fools at each other.

"It's annoying that we need to stop for air," Scorpius joked, dimples decorating his cheeks as his grin grew further on his face.

The sight alone caused Albus to reach full hardness. He was sure if he leant back and away from Scorpius, the crotch of his jeans would be fuller than normal.

"You keep breathing," Albus suggested in a husky voice, "I'll keep kissing."

Hastily, he attached his lips to the left of Scorpius' mouth, moving his head to the side to allow full contact as he made his slow journey down the side of his face to his jaw.

Scorpius gasped loudly. "Albus..."

A surge of lust crashed through Albus. Scorpius tilted his head away from Albus to extend his neck and invite Albus to do as he wished. And Albus did. As his lips and tongue staked claim on Scorpius' left jaw, his cock pressed against his jeans with anticipation and expectancy. In the small recesses of mind not caught up with the frenzy of kissing Scorpius, Albus knew he should slow down and pull away. He was going too far. Despite the fact that he had been in a relationship before, and that he was no longer a virgin, Scorpius was. As Scorpius' first, Albus had a responsibility, and he wasn't going to let his cock make the decisions for him.

Granting himself one last, long kiss on Scorpius' mouth, Albus pulled up, staring at Scorpius' flushed features with hazy vision.

"I'm sorry," he gushed out, struggling for breath.

Scorpius' eyebrows dipped down in confusion. "What for?"

Albus licked his lips and could taste Scorpius on them. "Getting carried away ..."

A small smile grew on Scorpius' face before he quickly ducked his head shyly. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

Albus almost smiled at Scorpius' embarrassment but decided against it, not wanting to encourage his timidness. He knew Scorp meant that he didn't want Albus to keep their kisses slow and safe. He was just too shy to say it aloud. But Albus wanted him to. He wanted Scorpius to feel comfortable enough to tell Albus that he wanted to take their kisses a step further. With this in mind, he asked, "Why's that?"

Scorpius chewed on his lower lip and took his time in answering. "I like it." He swallowed. "I like it when you kiss me like that." He stopped and raised his head again until their eyes met. "It's strange; I'm not usually like that. I mean, my only previous experience was with Eamon, but even with him, I never liked to kiss. I always thought it was too personal and private. Something I should save; hold close to me." He paused and almost instinctively ran his fingers along the necklace Albus had given him. He hadn't taken it off since Christmas. He smiled. "With you, it's different. I _want_ to kiss you, and I want to be kissed _by_ you. I'm not worried about later, or tomorrow, or what the consequences are ... Which is new for me. I just want to live in the moment, and let whatever happens, happen."

It couldn't have been easy, Albus thought, for Scorpius to reveal his thoughts like that. But in the wake of what he had said, Albus had the proof he needed that Scorpius _was_ comfortable with their relationship; he just had a different way of showing it. Albus was okay with that. They each had their parts to play, and Albus was happy fulfilling the role of instigating their intimate kisses for the time being. That Scorpius trusted him above all to not only spill his secrets to, but also to share his most private moments with, meant the world to Albus. He vowed silently right then to never abuse his responsibility in their relationship. "I love you," he whispered, almost out of nowhere, staring at Scorpius with their unbroken and uninterrupted gaze.

Scorpius smiled softly. "I love you too."

Driven by emotion, Albus restarted their kiss, assured in his heart and mind that Scorpius wanted it as much as he did.

-mp-

Bumping into Eamon was the second thing on Scorpius' list of Things Not To Do When I Get Back To Hogwarts—the first being, bumping into Mel. He had been doing well, too. It was now two weeks into the term, and he had yet to come within a three-metre radius of the Ravenclaw.

But when he stupidly forgot that the third step on the staircase that led to the library was an illusion, rather than a solid step, fate stepped in. Scorpius suddenly found himself falling gracelessly and landing painfully on the unforgiving stone corridor of the third floor. His precious books bounced merrily after him and landed haphazardly on top of each other. To make matters worse, his ink pot had decided to join the skirmish and exploded colourfully on top of the whole mess, causing deep blue ink to seep deeply into the pages of his textbooks.

Naturally, the only person around to see this humiliating debacle was one Eamon Hudson.

"Scorpius!" he cried out in alarm, dropping his own books—carefully, mind—on the floor and rushing to help the fallen Slytherin. "Are you okay?"

Scorpius gritted his teeth and cursed the fates for such bad luck. Wincing in pain, he turned his head to face Eamon. "I'm fine," he fibbed, offering a very socially acceptable answer in place of the truth. "How are you?" he returned, trying to make the situation far less awkward than what it could potentially be.

"Never mind me," Eamon said, bending down and extending an arm to Scorpius. "Here, let me help you up."

Somewhat against his wishes, Scorpius accepted the offered hand and felt himself being pulled upright. "Thank you," he said instantly, cringing at the throbbing pain in his right ankle. Then, to his dismay, he examined the state of his belongings. "My poor books," he muttered sadly.

Eamon immediately bent to retrieve theme.

"No, that's okay, I can pick them up," Scorpius tried to say. "Don't you have class?"

Eamon paused and gave him an amused look. "It's Saturday," he pointed out.

"Oh," Scorpius muttered, while inwardly hitting himself for not remembering. _Of course it's Saturday!_ He stood still for a second, watching Eamon pick up his ink-sodden books, before thinking he should probably help.

When all his books were once again returned to his bag, which was then placed rightfully on Scorpius' right shoulder, an uncomfortable silence stretched between them, sounding alarms in both their minds of a past yet unspoken.

Scorpius frantically searched through his brain in a quest to find something to fill the noiseless void, but it was Eamon that responded to the silent cry.

"How have you been?" he asked simply, leaving Scorpius to berate himself for not coming up with such an easy opener himself.

"Alright. And you?"

Eamon shrugged. "Not bad." Then he took on a pensive look, as if rethinking what he had just said. "Good, actually. I've been doing well," he said instead.

Scorpius wasn't sure what to think about that. Was it a subtle way of saying that Eamon's life was now better without him? Or was it simply a positive outlook on life with no ulterior motives? Knowing Eamon, it could be either. "That's good. I'm glad," Scorpius replied.

Completely out-of-the-blue, Eamon blurted, "And Albus?"

Scorpius did a double-take. "Albus?"

"How's he?"

It occurred to Scorpius that Eamon had very likely wanted this question answered at the very start of their conversation, but had been unsure on how to bring it up. It was only natural that he'd want to know. They'd broken up because Scorpius preferred Albus over him. "He's ... great. Really good. Complaining about school work, of course, but he's also got Quidditch, so ..." he trailed off lamely.

"Is it true that he got signed on with Puddlemere?"

"Yes, he plays in their reserve team. He's actually there training right now." It made Scorpius curiously proud of Albus to confirm that rumour for Eamon.

Eamon nodded. "Good for him. He's a good Seeker."

Scorpius tried hard to detect any hint of jealousy or anger, and decided there could be a little of both.

Another silence developed, but this time, Scorpius wasn't searching for words. Rather, it was Eamon who was struggling to form the sentences. His mouth kept opening and closing, but his vocal cords weren't cooperating. Scorpius would bet a lot that Eamon was trying to ask about his relationship with Albus. Apart from Lily, James, Claire and Andrea, no one knew. Albus and Scorpius had decided that while they weren't going to keep it a secret under lock-and-key, they wouldn't proclaim it loudly either. If anyone happened to see them acting closer than friends, then so be it. Unsurprisingly, rumours had begun to spread about them. Rumours that had been neither confirmed nor denied.

But now, it seemed that Eamon wanted a sure answer. "So are you two ... together?"

Scorpius decided to put him out of his misery. Of all people, it was probably Eamon that deserved an answer. "Yeah, we are."

To Scorpius' surprise, the corner of Eamon's mouth lifted in a simper. "Finally came out of the closet, did he?"

A little irritated at Eamon's dry tone of voice, Scorpius replied frostily, "If you want to call it that." He didn't appreciate any jokes or comments made at the expense of Albus' sexuality. The whole issue was still a hushed point. Albus didn't consider himself to be gay, and Scorpius didn't think so either. Scorpius still believed that Albus was capable of entering into a relationship with a female. But as it stood, the person that Albus loved was a male. End of story. There didn't need to be any sly comments about whether or not Albus had come out of the closet.

Eamon must have sensed Scorpius' annoyance, and changed his tone accordingly. "I'm happy for you," he said softly.

Scorpius was a little dubious on the truth of his statement. Nonetheless, he said, "Thank you."

"Well, anyway, I better go. Got some things to do," Eamon said, jerking his thumb in the general direction of the library.

"Sure," Scorpius acquiesced. "I'll see you later."

A quick wave later, Eamon had disappeared up the staircase, pointedly remembering to miss the trick third step.

One he was out of sight, Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief, happy that his first meeting with his ex-boyfriend didn't leave him wallowing in anguish or resentment.

Checking the time, he realised Albus would be back from his training soon. Scorpius hurried to the dormitory.

-mp-

_ Next Chapter: Our favourite shopkeeper is back. Let the queerness abound. _


	67. Questions and Experience

Chapter 67

**Questions and Experience**

"Girls," Scorpius moaned, eyes raised to the ceiling in an effort to keep his annoyance contained, "I asked you to accompany me to Hogsmeade to help me find a present for Albus, _not_ so that you can spend all your time looking at ... looking at ... what _are_ those?"

Claire giggled and lifted up a pair of what _looked_ like shoes, but they had...

"They're toe shoes! Look!" she proclaimed.

"Toe _what's_?" Scorpius asked, looking at the peculiar items in Claire's hands and tilting his head a fraction to the left. Merlin's beard, they were horrendous!

"Toe shoes," Andrea repeated for Scorpius' benefit. "You can come closer, they won't bite."

"I'm almost tempted to think they will. They're ghastly. Who would want them?"

Lily shrugged, picking up another pair and eyeing it as if imaging what they would look like adorned on her feet. "James might," she guessed.

"Muggles, actually," came a familiar voice from behind Scorpius.

He spun around and grinned. "Ian! Hello," he greeted the store clerk like an old friend. Scorpius had been silently hoping they would bump into each other.

"Scorpius, honey, how _are_ you?" the storekeeper grinned at him, flashing two pristine rows of white teeth.

"I'm very well. How are you?"

"Marvellous, actually. I had a fabulous holiday over Christmas, and only just got back to work a week ago," he explained. Then Ian winked ostentatiously at him, giggled loudly and cupped one side of his mouth, as if ready to whisper some juicy piece of gossip. Whisper, however, was not what he had in mind. The three girls on the other side of the table heard easily. "Got myself a new beau too; just in time for Valentine's Day!"

Scorpius beamed. "Ian, that's wonderful!" Then he remembered he had his own news to report. "Actually, I have something to say as well—"

_Cough, cough._

Scorpius paused and irritably glanced over to where Andrea had interrupted so surreptitiously. "Yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you'd like to introduce us?" she suggested.

Scorpius gave her an exasperated look, but conceded. It would be rude otherwise. "Andrea, Claire, Lily, I'd like you to meet Ian O'Shea," he announced. He turned to Ian. "Ian, the girls."

Ever accommodating, Ian's smile stretched a mile as he flagrantly bowed to the three girls. "Enchanté, mademoiselles; welcome to the store. Might I add you all look absolutely stunning today," Ian said generously.

Claire laughed gleefully while Andrea and Lily blushed a little at his flamboyance. Lily recovered to say a kind, "Pleasure to meet you, Ian."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, shopping for a purpose today, ladies? Or are we simply browsing?"

"We're here for Scorpius, actually," Andrea explained. "He needs to buy a present for Albus, his—" Andrea's eyes widened suddenly and she shot Scorpius a guilty look, sorry that she had mentioned his name. She knew that Scorpius and Albus were trying to keep the whole situation quiet.

Scorpius looked at her and offered an encouraging smile. He wasn't upset with her at all. In fact, it was the perfect segue into the conversation he had wanted to have with Ian.

Only, it seemed Ian had already figured it out.

"Oh my sweet lord!" the store clerk exclaimed shrilly, clasping a dramatic hand over his heart. "He's finally realised, hasn't he? That he likes cock? That he's as gay as bottle of air freshener? As queer as a handbag full of rainbows? And now you're dating him? Am I right?"

Scorpius, Andrea, Claire and Lily were all flabbergasted by his enthusiasm and ease at using rather obscene words in public. Still, it _was_ Ian. From anyone else, Scorpius would have been mightily offended.

"Er ... yes?" he answered, even though he would never use '_as queer as a handbag full of rainbows'_ to describe Albus.

Scorpius decided _against_ telling Albus about this conversation.

"Finally!" Ian yelped. "Took his sweet time, didn't he?"

"Longer than I wanted," Scorpius added.

"Albus is never clued in to the obvious," Lily offered. She turned to Ian. "I'm his sister; I would know."

Ian chuckled and slipped an arm around Scorpius' shoulders. "Friends with his sister, already? Well done, Scorpius! Now you're gonna tell me you've already met the parents!" he mocked cheerfully.

"Been there and done that, actually," Scorpius smirked.

Ian dropped his jaw theatrically for a long moment. He pulled it back up to joke, "When's the wedding?"

Scorpius laughed. "Let me deal with his birthday first, then we'll move on to weddings."

"It's his birthday?"

"That's why we're here," Scorpius explained.

Instantly, Ian snapped into his retailer personality. "So what kind of thing are you after?"

"Well his wardrobe is completely atrocious and he couldn't tell a jacket from a jumper. Right now, anything would be an improvement," Scorpius said, looking around the store and already spotting a few things he could see on Albus.

Ian shook his head in disappointment. "What is _so_ difficult about clothing, I'll never understand," he murmured, shaking his head sadly and causing the three girls to smile at each other. "Right, well, let's get to it."

The five of them circled the store for the better half of an hour, stating the advantages and shortcomings of all different items of clothing, not necessarily for Albus. Occasionally, Scorpius would pick up something he knew would suit Albus, but for the most part, they were simply talking about gossip and fashion. Conversation never ran dry, and Scorpius was having a wonderful time.

"I think this is just stunning," Ian opined, holding up a black men's blazer with its sleeves rolled up. "Came in two weeks ago; brand new. It'll go darling with a nice formal shirt. A blazer like this requires a bigger build. It'd work on Albus, I assure you."

Scorpius observed the blazer and decided that Ian was right. It _would_ look amazing on Albus. He just needed a nice pair of jeans with it, because there was _no way_ Scorpius would let Albus wear it with the pair he already owned. _And with some nice shoes as well,_ he thought as an addendum. "I like it. This is exactly what I want Albus to be wearing." He grinned happily, sure of his purchase.

Ian returned the smile. "I'm considering buying it, myself. Not for me, of course; for my partner."

"Oh, yes, you mentioned him earlier, but we were interrupted—" he shot a look at Andrea, who looked at him innocently "—When did this happen?"

"It's only new. I met him on New Year's Day, actually. Bumped into him at a wizard bar in London. He's downright gorgeous! I fell half in love with him just by the sight of him. _And _he wasn't dressed half-bad, either! We started to talk and I immediately knew that he was new to it all."

"New to what?" Scorpius asked.

"Why, the wonderful world of homosexuality, of course!" Ian proclaimed. Lily snorted, while the other two giggled like mad at Ian's outrageous antics. "Anyway, I didn't let him out of my sight for the rest of the night, and before we parted ways at the end, I snogged the living daylights out of him."

"Bet he liked that," Scorpius said with a grin.

"Damn right, he did. Actually, you might know him. He said he goes to Hogwarts, but I'm not sure if he's in your year or seventh," Ian pondered aloud.

Scorpius' eyebrows rose. _Ian chose a younger guy?_ He shook his head as if to clear the thought. Ian could be no older than nineteen. It wasn't untoward. Then he realised something else: _Who else at school is gay? _

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Oh, it's the most _adorable_ name ever. It's—"

The bell above the door chimed as someone entered. They all turned to face the newcomer.

Scorpius' face froze.

"Well, speak of the devil, here he is now!" Ian exclaimed.

_No. There's no way. _

Ian called out, "Eamon! Over here!"

_No ... freaking ... way!_

Beside him, the three girls simultaneously gasped.

No word on earth could come close enough to describe how awkward the atmosphere became when Scorpius made eye contact with his ex. Eamon, for his part, looked equally shocked; obviously wondering what on earth his current boyfriend was doing with his ex. He hesitantly approached them.

He spoke to his boyfriend first. "Hey, Ian," he greeted in a voice laced with curiosity. He bent down to Ian and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "What's going on?"

"Remember when I mentioned that I went shopping in London with one of your fellow students?" Ian asked cheerfully, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Yeah...?" Eamon said slowly and cautiously. Scorpius knew he had already figured it out.

"It was Scorpius!" Ian proclaimed, waving his hands in a _ta-da!_ gesture towards Scorpius. "Do you two know each other?"

Claire snorted loudly. Andrea hastily swatted her on the back.

Eamon rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, but offered no answer. Scorpius decided that a reply needed to be given before Ian started to suspect something suspicious. "Er ... yes, actually. We're in the same year. We have History of Magic together." So far, nothing was a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Oh, that's convenient! Well now you can be the best of friends! I love bringing people together!"

Eamon winced at the unspoken truth. He spoke up. "Uh, Ian ... he's, uh ... Scorpius and I ..." he sighed and blurted the rest: "We used to date."

Ian's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He quickly looked from Eamon to Scorpius and back to Eamon in rapid succession. "You ... he ... _what_?"

"Now it's my turn, I suppose," Eamon said. "Remember when I said that I just gotten out of a relationship? That night at the bar?"

Ian nodded wordlessly.

"That ... was Scorpius." He tried to smile bravely.

For a minute, nothing was said, and Scorpius dearly wished he had mastered Disapparition. Somehow he had ended up in the middle. He was the missing link in Eamon's and Ian's separate stories, and now that the truth was coming out, he didn't fancy his position. Extraordinary guilt filled him and he began to desperately hope Ian wasn't mad at him.

"Well," Ian said eventually. "That's coincidental."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Eamon apologised. "I just ... I didn't know you knew each other."

Ian nodded, as if finally coming to terms with the truth. "No, that's okay. You wouldn't have known. Neither one of us mentioned Scorpius by name."

Scorpius was relieved to hear no hint of anger in his voice.

Ian turned to Scorpius with a small smile. "You just keep popping up everywhere, don't you?"

"Believe me, this wasn't planned," Scorpius remarked. "I assure you, had I known—"

"There's no use playing '_what if_'. It doesn't matter," Ian interrupted, his smile growing. He looked between Eamon and Scorpius. "I hope this isn't terribly awkward for you two."

Scorpius looked to Eamon for an answer.

"No, it's fine. We've talked about it. We're just ..." Eamon trailed off unsurely.

"Friends," Scorpius provided, smiling at him.

Eamon returned the smile. Then he turned to Ian and said, "Well, I just wanted to pop by to see if you've got some time to hang out, but I can see that you're busy."

"Oh, yes, this is terribly unprofessional of me," Ian remarked, frowning slightly. "Shoo, shoo, I've got customers". He began pushing Eamon towards the door playfully, marching him over and opening the door for him. "Find me later, okay?"

"Promise."

Scorpius tried hard to avert his eyes when Ian leaned up towards Eamon and planted a long and lazy kiss on his lips, but found that he couldn't look away. It didn't spark any feelings of jealousy or anger, but it was still somewhat awkward watching his ex-boyfriend make out with his new friend.

"Now," Ian began, ambling back over to Scorpius and the trio of girls when Eamon had left and the door was shut once more. "Where were we?"

Scorpius fiddled with the strap of his bag, hanging from his shoulder. "Ian, you're not ... mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not," Ian answered. "Who am I to judge who's been dating whom? Merlin knows I've had my fair share of boys before! It would only be natural that both you and Eamon have pasts as well." Scorpius was relieved. "What matters now, is the future and what you're going to do with it—" he winked flamboyantly at Scorpius "—Or more precisely, what you're going to do with Albus."

"What do you mean?"

Ian adopted an innocent look. Unsurprisingly, it didn't suit him. "You said it was his birthday," he said with a childlike mischievousness. "His seventeenth, I presume?"

Scorpius blinked. "Yes?"

"Is a blazer _all_ you're going to give him?"

"Well, I _was_ hoping to buy him a book also," he replied in all seriousness.

Ian rolled his eyes and slapped a palm to his forehead. To Scorpius' surprise, Andrea and Claire began giggling like they were in on something Scorpius wasn't understanding. Lily, meanwhile, was shaking her head in a look that was part amusement, and part disgust.

"Anything else?" Ian prompted.

Scorpius was stumped. "A card?"

Ian slapped a palm to his forehead. "Sex, Scorpius!" he proclaimed impatiently.

Scorpius jumped and almost dropped the blazer he was holding. He immediately blushed red. "What?" he squeaked. "Sex?"

Suddenly, realisation dawned on Ian, and he instantly paused and shot Scorpius a disbelieving look. "Sweet Merlin, you haven't done it yet, have you?"

"No!" Scorpius cried out, eyes wide and insisting. "It's been six weeks!"

Ian was flummoxed. "Six weeks!" he echoed in incredulity.

Scorpius nodded emphatically, grateful that Ian was finally cottoning on to the fact that it was much too soon to be even considering anything to do with sex. Their kisses were already intimate enough for the time being.

"Bloody hell, Scorpius," Ian said, "You're way overdue!"

_Or not,_ Scorpius thought in shock.

Ian continued his spiel. "You're telling me you've been with the boy of your dreams for more than a month now, and you _still_ haven't shagged him?"

"Oh god, this is sickening," Lily whined, placing her hands against her ears. "I'm sorry but I can't talk about my brother's sex life like this ... or at all."

Ian grinned at her and decided to egg her on. "Why? What is so wrong about your brother naked in bed with another male, shagging till kingdom come—!"

"_Stop!_" Lily and Scorpius cried out together, although for different reasons. For his part, Scorpius wasn't sure how much more of Ian's candidness about sexuality he could take, particularly when the subject at hand was himself!

Ian chuckled happily and shook his head in amusement. "I'm only teasing you," he defended.

"Look, why don't I spend my time elsewhere so you can keep talking about ... _stuff_," Lily suggested.

Scorpius wasn't sure he still _wanted_ to talk about stuff, but if Ian was going to then it would be better without Albus' little sister around. He nodded to Lily to which she gave a grateful look and scuttled out of the store. Scorpius turned to Andrea and Claire hopefully to see if they would follow, but found they had no intention of leaving.

"Hearing about two wizards getting it on is as exciting for you as it is for us," Andrea proclaimed, which left Scorpius' ears heating up in embarrassment.

"Now then," Ian started, turning back to Scorpius, "what's holding you back?"

"I just think it's too soon," Scorpius replied truthfully. And it was. Albus was still new to the idea of being with a boy, and the few brief times Scorpius had even _considered_ anything remotely sexual, he immediately dismissed it, knowing it would make Albus far too uncomfortable. It was too much, too soon, and Scorpius wasn't about to allow their relationship to turn sour all because he was impatient. He told Ian this.

"It's not impatience, Scorpius," Ian rebutted. "It's all about the moment. Goodness knows how many heated moments have passed between the two of you and it's all gone to waste."

"We _have_ had those kinds of moments, but we stop before anything happens," Scorpius admitted.

"How far do you go?" Ian inquired.

Scorpius flushed and knew his cheeks were maintaining their pink hue. "Er ... just kisses at this point."

Ian looked at him, dead-pan. "Just kisses," he repeated.

"But long kisses," Scorpius defended. "And sometimes he ... er ... you know, on the side of my neck ... with his mouth..." he trailed off in mortification.

"No fondling?"

"What? No!"

"Grabbing?"

"No."

"Grinding?"

"No!"

"Frotting?"

"N—what's frotting?"

Ian sighed theatrically. "'_What's frotting'_, he asks. Frotting, my dear virgin, is a form of non-penetrative sex, in which two men rub against each other with an emphasis on direct penis-to-penis contact that leads to orga—"

"Oh my god, no!" Scorpius cried out desperately. "Ian!"

Ian shot him a look that said, _what have I done wrong?_ Andrea and Claire, meanwhile, although blushing profusely, were also giggling merrily.

"So," Ian said, "I'm guessing that's a no?"

"That's a definite no," Scorpius affirmed. "I haven't even seen his—his ... you know."

"His _you know_?" Ian echoed. "Assume I _don't_ know. Come on then, you can say it out loud."

Scorpius shot him a glare, but granted Ian his wish. "His penis," he muttered. His face was beet red, for sure. He was talking about Albus' penis, for crying out loud! Merlin, how he wished the girls weren't there. He turned to them once more in a silent plea to get them to leave, but they were adamant.

Finally, the meaning behind what Scorpius had said sunk on Ian. His eyes went wide once more as he rounded on Scorpius. "You haven't seen his prick? Bloody hell, Scorpius, aren't you simply _dying_ with curiosity?"

To be completely honest, Scorpius had to admit that he was. "A little," he confessed.

Ian used two fingers to grab the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I could spend the rest of my life having this conversation," he murmured to himself. "Look, sweetheart, it's not a bad thing. You don't need to be frightened of sex—"

"I'm not frightened," he denied. "I'm just cautious."

"Don't be," Ian advised. "Albus probably wants it as much as you do. If not, then more. He seems like the kind of boy who thinks with his dick."

"Aren't all boys like that?" Andrea asked.

"You have a point there, honey," Ian admitted, winking at her. "But Albus more so. Eamon's like that too."

"Have you done it?" Scorpius posed.

"Of course!" Ian replied confidently.

"No, with Eamon, I mean. You said your relationship was only new," Scorpius recalled. "But by your standards, you should already have done it by now."

Ian donned a knowing smirk. "Who said we haven't?"

Scorpius dropped his jaw. "You've already...? Bloody hell!" He could hardly believe it!

"What I'm saying is, don't try and wait for Albus to be ready. In fact, _he's_ probably waiting for _you_."

"Really?" Scorpius asked dubiously.

"He's ready," Ian said with fully confidence, "And I think his birthday is the perfect time to act on it."

Scorpius still wasn't sure, but he couldn't deny that the idea definitely had its appeal. "Perhaps," he said unsurely.

Ian grinned. "It's good to see you finally opening up the idea. But before you do anything," he said, grabbing hold of Scorpius' hand, "I need to tell you a few things. I'm awfully sorry to say, ladies, that for this, Scorpius and I need to be alone. Strictly gay wizards only," Ian said, looking at Andrea and Claire guiltily.

Scorpius could tell they weren't happy about being left out, but he was glad for it. There was only so much he wanted his girl friends to know about his very _male_ sex life. Eventually, Claire said, "That's okay. We understand. We'll just be here."

"Thanks, doll. We'll see you soon," Ian promised, before pulling Scorpius towards the staircase behind the counter that led upstairs. Scorpius followed him up to find that the top floor was actually Ian's home. All the furnishings fit into one large room. On the far side was a bed and an enormous wardrobe that could give Scorpius' one at home a run for its money. The small kitchenette was placed in the middle of the room, bordered on one side with a moderately sized table, while the living room and entertaining area sat adjacent to that. A closed door in the wall to his left led to what Scorpius could only assume was the bathroom.

"Very nice," Scorpius complimented.

"It's a little Spartan for my taste," Ian commented, "but it'll do for now." He led Scorpius over to the dinner table and sat him down, while he went a poured them both some pumpkin juice. "Now it's time for some man talk," he announced as he sat back down. He grinned broadly. "Spill!"

"Spill what?"

"Everything, anything!" Ian declared. "Tell me _all_ about Albus!"

His grin was contagious and soon, Scorpius found he was returning it. "What's to say? He's amazing, wonderful, perfect, gorgeous; he said he loves me." Subconsciously, he began fingering his necklace once more. When he realised what he was doing, he said, "He gave me this for Christmas."

Ian's eyes sparkled in delight—though it could have been due to the glittering eye shadow he had on. "My, my, my; our dear Albus has taste! Not in clothes perhaps, but certainly in jewellery, and _certainly_ in men! We'll make a queer out of him yet."

"That's the thing," Scorpius said, dropping his smile a notch or two, and replacing it with a pensive gaze "I wouldn't call him queer. I think he still likes girls."

"Bi, then," Ian decided. "Though I suppose it hardly matters seeing as you two are already practically engaged." Scorpius smiled. "Does it bother you though?"

"That he's not completely gay? I don't think so. I just hope he never has the opportunity to explore his heterosexual side."

"You have to make sure he doesn't, if you know what I mean," Ian counselled, and then he split into a grin. "Which is why I'm here. Welcome to Gay Sex 101! I'll be your personal tutor." He stood up and placed his hands on his hips, satisfied.

Scorpius blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, you have questions and I have experience! We're a perfect match!"

"I don't have questions," Scorpius denied adamantly. "I think I'm fairly knowledgeable about the mechanics of sex," he said, trying to get over his annoying blushing habits. He knew he needed to learn to be far more open when talking with Ian. He imagined it would be a liberating feeling to have the confidence that Ian possessed.

"Oh, yes, you're simply _swimming_ in experience," Ian drawled sarcastically.

"Maybe not from real life situations, but I do read!" he defended himself. "I know ... what goes where ... and whatnot."

"There's more to gay sex than putting a cock into an arse," Ian replied amusedly. "For example, you need to think about _who's_ cock in _who's_ arse."

Scorpius screwed his face in thought. "Er ... me and Albus?" he offered, thinking it was fairly obvious. They _were_ the subject of the conversation, after all.

"My point exactly," Ian said to no one in particular in a bemused voice. Once again, Scorpius knew he had missed the point.

When he finally realised what Ian had meant, his face heated up. "Oh."

Ian's mouth widened into a wicked grin. "Have you thought it through? Who tops? Who bottoms?"

Scorpius flustered through his words. "Well—I ... uh ... maybe ... we—I didn't ... I just thought ... I mean—"

"Scorpius," Ian interrupted gently, "calm down."

"How ... that is, how do you know?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Is that a question, I hear?" he joked, to which he received an eye-roll. He sat back down across from Scorpius. "There's no way to know. Every couple and every situation is different. It depends on who's involved. For me, personally; I don't like topping. I'm a bottom. That's just my preference. I generally tend to look for partners who have a natural tendency to top," he explained, leaving Scorpius to wonder which one he preferred.

It was a highly cheek-reddening train of thought, as he began to think not only of himself, but of Albus too. Which one was he?

"That doesn't mean you're restricted to one," Ian continued, seeing Scorpius deep in thought. "Most gay couples switch roles. It's all about which position you receive more pleasure from."

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About Albus and I," Scorpius clarified.

Ian pursed his lips in thought. A far-away look came in his eye, as if he was picturing the different possibilities. Scorpius flushed hot. "I'm not one to say," Ian said, "The best way to find out is to experiment. You'll find out that sooner or later, you'll just fall into your natural preference. Nothing to be anxious about."

Ian smiled warmly at him, but Scorpius only look more confused. _Of course he was anxious!_

"Look, from my own experience, men who proclaimed they were previously heterosexual or have only just crossed over _usually_ like to be tops, _very_ generally speaking. Take Eamon, for instance!" Scorpius preferred _not_ to think of Eamon, but he supposed it helped to observe through example. "Eamon's not ready to bottom. He might try it, for sure, but I don't think he'll enjoy it as much as I do. But that's not a problem for me at all! In fact, it's a win-win!"

"So you think Albus will be like that also?"

"It's possible," Ian replied. He paused and gave Scorpius an encouraging smile. "How do you feel about that?"

Scorpius took his time in answering, and decided it made sense. When he thought about it, he supposed it would be more obvious that Albus might like topping more. It was in his character. "I feel alright, I suppose. It doesn't bother me or anything." He couldn't really picture Albus as a bottom, and if he was truly honest with himself, Scorpius knew he wanted that role instead.

"Good! I thought so!" Ian beamed at him, nudging Scorpius gentle from the side. "Now, what else do you want to know? Spit or swallow? How to deep-throat? How many fingers needed to loosen you? How to find your prostate?" Ian suggested; throwing topics around nonchalantly, like it was commonplace to talk about such things.

Scorpius' mouth opened and closed in shock at Ian's casualness. Deep down, he realised he wanted answers to all these things. Fumbling through his words shyly, he told Ian so.

For the better part of an hour, Scorpius remained seated at Ian's dining table, discussing question after question of highly embarrassing subjects. When he left, he was armed not only with a whole new wealth of knowledge, but also with a small nondescript bottle containing gel that Ian had described as "a gay man's best friend."

-mp-

_Disclaimer: The words _'as gay as bottle of air freshener'_ can be attributed to the lovely reviewer, Just Briana. _

-mp-

_Next Chapter: As we inch closer to the end of the story, Albus and Scorpius inch closer to each other. _


	68. Under a Tree

_**Chapter rating: R. **__Skip the second half if it's not your cup of tea. But if you've just read 67 chapters of a slash fic, I think it's safe to assume you've all been waiting for it._

-mp-

Chapter 68

**Under a Tree**

Matt's expulsion changed Albus' life in more ways than the obvious. With his number one adversary gone, Albus was finding that the number of students that detested him was actually far less than what he had thought. Before Matt left, Albus felt like every second person despised him for befriending Scorpius and abandoning his original friends. Now, the truth of the matter was that when Matt left, so did the prejudice against Albus.

Over time, his reputation was being restored, and—Albus was pleased to know—so was Scorpius'. Their story was slowly spreading throughout the school and rather than being hated, they were being admired. Rumours of their dating circulated the stone corridors of Hogwarts, but it wasn't damning as Albus had anticipated it would be. It sparked a certain sort of curiosity in most. People were wondering if it was true. More importantly, they were wondering whether Albus Potter was actually gay, especially after dumping Melissa Gordon.

Mel, for her part, was one of the few who already knew. Not that Albus had told her explicitly, but last week, she and Albus had made eye contact across the Great Hall.

There had been a question in her eyes. _Is it true?_

Albus, deciding she probably deserved to know the truth, had nodded subtly. _Yes._

Her eyes had frozen on his as the news sunk in. Eventually, she had slowly nodded her acceptance. _Okay._

Albus had sent her an apologetic look; sorry that he had broken up with her so abruptly and without warning. _I'm sorry, Mel._

The tiniest hint of a smile crossed her face. _It's fine. _

Chances were, they would never speak voluntarily to each other again, but even with that small and almost non-existent conversation, some sort of mutual understanding had settled between them. She knew and was okay with it. Albus felt a small sense of relief.

That Mel hadn't spread the gossip about he and Scorp in the week since their silent exchange made Albus respect her a little bit more. There was every possibility that she would have. But she had chosen not to. As it stood, very few people knew.

But to keep people on their toes, Albus had taken to occasionally holding Scorp's hand in public, or standing rather close to him so that others would see. Scorpius would chastise him, but always with a small smile on his face. Albus knew that deep down, Scorpius wanted news of their relationship spread.

It made Albus laugh—that his sexuality sparked so many questions. But he was happy to note that it wasn't ruining his reputation. It seemed that boat had sailed. Apparently, Matt had held more power over the student body than he knew.

Being Puddlemere's newest recruit certainly didn't hurt his name either. When Merrick and Raymond, his two fellow Quidditch players, found out about his training, they took it upon themselves to let everyone know. Albus had asked them not to, but he was secretly pleased when they ignored him and spread the word. Soon, everyone knew. Students from first to seventh year had approached him and asked him what it was like to play professionally. Albus lapped it up, while Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Oi, Potter," Merrick said, grabbing his attention. Albus looked up at him on the other side of the Quidditch change rooms. "Daydreaming about Malfoy, are you?"

Albus grinned. "You wish. I'm thinking of ways I can kick your arse on the pitch today," he replied, strapping on his shoulder pads.

"I can assure you, it aint my arse you were thinking about!" he called back, before putting his thumb and index finger in his mouth and wolf whistling. Raymond shook his head and slapped Merrick on the back of the head.

Albus laughed. "Shut your trap, and get on the pitch, Sims. We've got some students to try-out."

"Yes, O Puddlemere Seeker," Merrick replied solemnly, bowing theatrically.

The process of finding a new Keeper and Chaser was gruelling and lasted for hours. There were at least a dozen students trying out for each position and more than half of them hardly knew how to control a broom, let alone play Quidditch. He supposed they were in it simply for the popularity. Albus dismissed them quickly, weeding down the numbers to only a select few.

Inevitably, the try-outs attracted a small crowd and Albus was extremely pleased to see Scorpius among them. Although he was too proud to admit it, Albus made sure to fly extra well and extra fast with Scorpius watching, wanting to impress him.

After two hours, he had chosen his new Chaser—a third year by the name of Clementine Chilcott—while the Keeper position was a battle between two candidates. He called for a much needed break, and flew up to meet Scorpius.

"Hey," he greeted, jumping off his broom.

Scorpius smiled at him and Albus saw his eyes darting up and down his body for a brief moment. He felt a boost of confidence. "It's going well," Scorpius opined.

"You think?"

"Well, I don't claim to know anything worthwhile about Quidditch try-outs, but from up here it looks like you've got it all under control."

"Thanks," Albus said. "I just hope I make the right decision."

"You will," Scorpius said confidently.

Albus looked down at the books in Scorpius' lap and saw the top one opened to a page depicting the recipe for the Draught of Living Death. "Studying?" he asked, amused. The question was almost useless.

"Of course. We've got a test next week," Scorpius reminded him.

Albus cringed and tried to remember when they had been told this. He turned to Scorpius. "Can I propose a study session this weekend?"

Scorpius sent him a playfully exasperated look. "It's your birthday this weekend. I can't imagine you'd want to study for Potions."

"Damn," Albus whispered softly. "Er ... Monday?"

To Albus' relief, Scorpius cracked a smile. "You idiot," he said warmly.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."

Albus beamed at him and on a whim, planted a quick chaste kiss on his lips. "Thanks, Scorp."

After a long moment, Merrick, who was back on his broom and circling the pitch, called out to him. "Potter!"

"What?" Albus yelled back, sitting back from Scorpius.

"_Now_ who's arse are you dreaming about?"

Albus burst out laughing, while Scorpius looked on in confusion. "Yours, of course!"

Merrick threw his head back and joined in the merriment. "Yeah, yeah! Hey, Malfoy!" he called, grabbing Scorp's attention. "You sure you know what you're getting into with this one?" He jerked his chin towards Albus.

Albus could tell Scorpius was surprised that Merrick seemed to know, but he hid it well and replied, "Probably not, but I'm willing to risk it!"

Merrick smiled. "Albus, he's a keeper!"

"I know, mate!" He could feel Scorpius blush next to him.

Merrick nodded happily. "When're we starting again, Captain?"

"Two minutes, yeah?"

Another nod, and Merrick flew away. Immediately, Scorpius turned to Albus and asked, "You told him?"

"Actually, no. He's just assuming."

"And we _are_ making it somewhat obvious," Scorpius remarked.

Albus shrugged. "He's always joking around on me. Did you want me to tell him for real?"

"It's up to you. They're your friends."

"But it's our secret."

Scorpius looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wouldn't mind if people started to know. I mean ... I don't think people will mind as much as before."

Albus nodded in agreement and smiled encouragingly at him. "Alright then."

"Alright."

Albus decided, _what the heck!_, and placed a soft hand against Scorpius' jaw, leading him into a gentle kiss that lasted for a few seconds. They were on plain display, and Albus felt a pleasant nudge in his stomach that if anyone were to look, they would know that Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were dating.

-mp-

Not paying attention to Professor McGonagall was bad enough.

Not paying attention because he was thinking about having sex with Albus was a thousand times worse.

Scorpius dropped his head on the table and silently groaned.

He blamed Ian, Andrea and Claire entirely for the predicament he was in, and had been in for the past week. Ever since his illuminating chat in Ian's store, Scorpius had been unable to stop thinking about _doing it_, and wondering what it would be like. To his utter mortification, Scorpius had recently found himself casting clandestine glances at the crotch of Albus' jeans, trying to determine his size and shape. It was only natural to want to know, yes?

_No! _Scorpius tried to tell himself, keeping his head firmly on the wooden table before him, to stop himself from swivelling his head to look at Albus.

It was disconcerting; how much he had thought of sex lately. The stereotype of the typical teenage male never really applied to him before, but he chalked it down to having it as a real possibility now. Being intimate with someone was a prospect that had been so far out of his reach, he never bothered sacrificing much his time and effort to even think about it. Now, though, things were different. If the kisses he shared with Albus were any indication, being intimate was just around the corner.

Ian had been right; Albus _was _ready_. _And tomorrow was Albus' birthday.

Scorpius couldn't deny the small bit of excitement that ignited in his belly, alongside his chagrin at his one-track mind. He wanted to do it; not because he felt pressured to, but because the desire in him was simmering on high heat.

"You okay?" Albus whispered in his ear, causing sparks like fireworks caress his skin pleasantly. He shivered. He had only discovered a few days ago that his ears were rather sensitive—and apparently directly connected to his penis—when Albus had decided to start biting and licking the shell of his lobe in one of their kissing sessions. The memory of it alone had Scorpius' cock begin to stir.

Raising his head, he risked a glance at Albus and quickly answered, "Yep."

Mercifully, his answer seemed to appease Albus, and until the time they were ushered out of the classroom at the end of the period, Scorpius had been left alone to his own perverted thoughts.

"You have a free period now, right?" Albus asked from behind him as they joined the river of students exiting.

Scorpius nodded, struggling to keep his heavy bag on his shoulder as they were jostled about by people. "You as well?"

"Yeah." Albus reached forward with his hand and grasped hands with Scorpius. Scorpius smiled to himself and linked their fingers together. Once in the corridor, they kept their hands firmly locked together. "Let's hang out on the Quidditch Pitch," Albus suggested, stepping up close to Scorpius.

Scorpius shot him a dubious look, but before he could say anything, Albus quickly grinned and continued. "On the ground, don't worry. There will be no brooms involved."

Ten minutes later, they had exited the enormous doors of the Entrance Hall and were ambling down to the sports ground. They found a large tree near the edge of the Pitch and chose to sit under it, affording them a generous view of castle, pitch and lake. Under an unbroken blue sky, the panoramic scenery was breathtaking.

"Come here," Albus urged gently, pulling Scorpius down to sit in between his spread legs. Scorpius happily complied, settling down in the space so that his back was aligned with Albus' warm chest. The slight chill of the day seemed to dissipate the moment they touched.

Scorpius' heart spiked up in warmth when he felt Albus' arms circle his waist, and almost subconsciously, Scorpius relaxed all the way back and settled his head into the crook where Albus' neck met his shoulder. "Maybe the Quidditch pitch isn't so bad after all," Scorpius remarked softly with a smile.

Albus laughed—the movement sending shivers through Scorpius. "What we're doing has nothing to do with Quidditch," he objected.

"Hey, I'm actually _near_ the pitch, so that must count for something. Plus, I'm also in the company of the best Seeker Hogwarts and Puddlemere have ever seen," Scorpius praised, knowing that he was stroking Albus' ego.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Albus replied in a tone too serious to be realistic.

"Prat," Scorpius chided, gently pushing his elbow back to nudge Albus' stomach. "Modesty was never a strong point of yours, was it?"

"I have other strong points that more than make up for my lack of modesty," Albus joked, exercising his point perfectly. "My charm—for example—my looks, my intelligence—"

"Stop, please, your head's getting too big!" Scorpius mock-pleaded.

"Eh, you love it," Albus said confidently.

"No, I love _you_; there's a difference. I could do without your pride once in a while." Scorpius smirked, angling his head upward and to the side to catch Albus' gaze.

"Hey, you chose to have me. The good and the bad. If you have any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." Scorpius made a show of pursing his lips together tightly and Albus grinned at him. "Good to know," Albus said, before suddenly leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Scorpius' closed lips.

Scorpius closed his eyes in bliss and when he felt Albus' tongue run along the seam of his mouth, he opened up, separating his lips and allowing Albus to take over and explore. Spontaneous, Albus-initiated kisses were Scorpius' favourites.

Albus murmured against Scorpius' lips, "Can't have your mouth closed forever. I've got plans for them."

A thousand and one perverted thoughts infiltrated Scorpius' mind in a heartbeat and his face became enflamed. With staccato breathing, he dazedly said, "I hate suspense," asking for more.

Albus' eyebrows lifted a fraction at Scorpius' request. "Who am I to keep you waiting?"

He descended upon Scorpius again, pressing harder and fuller this time. Scorpius tried to twist his upper body so that his face was completely against Albus', and their mouths danced together. It was music only they could hear and follow, orchestrated by the pull between them, composed by desire. Scorpius' blood sang in his veins, making him feel flushed all over. Rapidly, his blood moved south, taking refuge in his groin. He didn't have the time or frame of mind to be embarrassed because the force with which Albus was kissing him was taking over his entire being.

Their kiss was fast and hot; their lips were moving desperately, clinging on to each other. Albus' tongue seized his mouth, and Scorpius added his own to the fray. Sensations of taste and touch made him soar; made him want to cry with joy. Two things happened next simultaneously: Albus' hands began to explore his body; and he ended their kiss in favour of sucking the side of Scorpius' face, as he was wont to do. Scorpius gasped and threw his head back against Albus' shoulder, letting Albus do as he wanted. Lust showered on him and his erection grew uncomfortable in his trousers. He knew that if Albus looked, he would see it plainly, but he was passed the point of caring.

"Albus…" he moaned, as he felt Albus' hands roam around his upper body, pillaging every nerve ending and setting them on fire. Even through the material of his jumper, the sensations were incredible. Albus ran his fingers over his nipples and Scorpius arched into the contact, wanting more of everything Albus was giving him. Albus' mouth took Scorpius' ear captive; running his tongue and lips around the curved cartilage of his outer ear. Scorpius' entire body almost melted; he lay limp in Albus' arms, shivering from the pleasure-filled onslaught on his ear. Albus gently blew warm air into it and Scorpius whimpered.

Breath deserted him when Albus decided to slide his hands down Scorpius' body and explore in his navel region, unbearably close to his rock hard erection. He used the very tips of his fingers to run circles around Scorpius' bellybutton. Ever ticklish, Scorpius' stomach contracted to his spine and he shifted his entire body further into Albus' taut stomach to escape the wicked touch.

When he did that, though, a whole bombardment of new sensation attacked him. Against the skin where his lower back converged with his arse, Scorpius felt Albus' own hardness. Albus groaned loudly at the new pressure against his erection and used his teeth to seize the shell of Scorpius' ear, biting softly. Scorpius whimpered and decided to press back more, wanting to give Albus as much pleasure as he was receiving. The feeling of Albus' erection touching him—albeit, through a few layers of clothing—was extraordinary. It was hard and long and pulsing, and Scorpius' mind went wild with thoughts on what it would look like in his hands, in his mouth, or—dare he even think it?—his arse.

"Albus!" he cried out.

"Oh god..." Albus groaned back, thrusting his hips forward slightly, wanting more pressure. He used his hands to keep Scorpius pressed against him. Scorpius didn't need him to; he wasn't going to pull away any time soon. He craned his neck once more and sought Albus' kiss. Albus didn't hesitate and immediately plundered Scorpius' mouth once more. As he did, he moved his right hand lower still.

Heart accelerating like never before, Scorpius' eyes were closed in utter bliss when Albus gently cupped the crotch of his pants for the first time. It was unlike anything he'd felt before. In a split second, all sensation elsewhere ceased and all Scorpius could feel was Albus' palm softly caressing and cupping his erection. He had never had anyone apart from himself touch him, and Scorpius was glad for it. He loved that Albus was his first.

"Ungh ... Albus!" he moaned loudly, ripping his mouth away from the kiss. He tried to decide whether or arch into the touch or push back into Albus' own hardness.

Albus' mouth, now unattached to anything, began to speak in grunts. "Scorp … oh, god … you feel so good…" His hand became braver, pressing harder and gripping stronger, right along the length of Scorpius' cock.

Scorpius whimpered and gushed out, "You do too-_ah_!" in one quick breath.

A rippling pleasure cascaded through him and he knew he was heading towards the most intense climax he had ever had. He reached up with his left hand and held it against Albus' neck. With it, he pulled Albus down and demanded another kiss. The power behind this kiss accelerated quickly and far surpassed any other they'd had. This one had a bigger purpose. They were both heading for completion and the desperation was evident.

Finesse had departed. There was no skill or thought or careful planning. There was no gentleness, no tenderness, or kind-hearted compassion.

This was a race to the end.

Albus thrust erratically against Scorpius, pressing his cock forward and rubbing frantically for friction. Scorpius was writhing against him, out of breath, but determined to keep going. Albus' right hand sped up still, stroking with purpose now. Albus was going to make Scorpius come. His hand slid up and down the length of Scorpius' cock, now obvious against his trousers. It was straining uncomfortably.

Albus forced his mouth off Scorpius to groan loudly. "Scorp…" He threw his head back as Scorpius pushed back once more.

Then Albus had other ideas. The hand holding Scorpius' erection pulled away—Scorpius whimpered at the loss—and he used it to manoeuvre them. Arms straining, Albus suddenly and impassionately lifted Scorpius over his left leg and gently pushed him down on the ground. Scorpius watched with wide eyes as Albus followed the move, bringing his legs and arms around until he was horizontally parallel with Scorpius. He lowered himself, using his arms to hold himself just above Scorpius. Instinctively, Scorpius moved his legs apart, creating a space for Albus. When Albus saw, he swallowed, grinned and moved to occupy it.

"I love you," he whispered, lowering his lower body and allowing their erections to press against each other.

Scorpius arched upward, swimming in the overwhelming feeling. "Love you too," he cried out, bringing his hands up to hold Albus' head—one on his nape, one on his jaw. He brought their mouths together frantically and immediately began using both tongue and fingers to explore Albus.

Albus started to thrust. Sharp, bright fireworks of pleasure burst inside Scorpius, starting from him erection and spreading all through his blood, muscle and bone. Every part of him was ignited by Albus' movement.

"Oh yes," he whimpered in total bliss, tightening his fingers in Albus' hair. It might have been painful, but Albus didn't seem to mind.

With single-minded intent, Albus kept grinding himself into Scorpius. "Scorp…" he moaned loudly, lengthening the vowels in his name into a keening groan. "Feels … so … good …" he kept one straining arm planted on the ground to keep himself from squashing Scorpius, but with the other, he once again restarted his question to learn every contour of Scorpius' body. Scorpius marvelled at his strength and skill, feeling light-headed as the pleasure increased tenfold when Albus' hand stroked his sides from his arm to his knee, up and down, up and down.

He was getting closer and closer to climax, and his noises were getting louder and louder. Sparing a brief thought of gratitude that they were outside, Scorpius let out a long and high shriek, when Albus' roaming hand came to rest at the juncture of their two cocks.

"Albus!" he cried out, arching and writhing, grinding against him, wondering how much more he could take before he burst. "Albus! Oh god, please!"

"Please what?" Albus grunted with his jaw clenched, using his fingers to try and unlatch the clasp of Scorpius' trousers. Successful, he unzipped and without hesitation, pulled away the elastic of his briefs and clenched his palm around Scorpius' erection.

"OH! Ungh! Albus … oh god! I … love you …so good!"

The sensation of his naked cock against the skin of Albus' palm was exquisite. He couldn't keep silent. Albus' grin was almost wild before he collided his mouth with Scorpius' bruisingly, sweeping his tongue inside so that no part was left hidden. Every part of Scorpius' being was under Albus' control.

The pleasure was almost too intense. Scorpius was nearing the end, he knew it. "Albus! Gonna … come!"

"Do it," Albus groaned. He gripped the cock in his hand a little harder, sweeping his fingers up and down the shaft, exploring for the first time what he knew he would spend the rest of his life exploring.

Suddenly, Scorpius was seized by blinding pleasure.

"_Albus!_" he screamed, spasming and writhing, as his cock exploded in Albus' palm. The feeling was euphoric; and sent Scorpius to the moon. His breathing was harsh and heavy as semen spurted out of him. It was almost too much to bear. He couldn't get the breath back fast enough to fill his lungs. And still Albus stroked him, caressing him as he rode out the wave. He locked his eyes onto Albus as the feeling began to slowly subside, and saw love looking back at him. Albus' eyes were soft but alight with passion. The smile on his face was subtle, yet proclaimed the deepest joy.

Scorpius began to breathe normally again. Albus pulled his hand off Scorpius' cock and planted it back on the other side of Scorpius' chest to hold him up.

"Albus," he whimpered in the aftermath, raising his hand and gently ran it along Albus' jaw and mouth. "I love you."

"Love you too, Scorp." Albus craned his neck down and kissed Scorpius softly. Scorpius revelled in it and moaned into the kiss, letting his lips be captured.

It was then Scorpius noticed that Albus was still hard. He pulled out of the kiss. "Al, you still haven't …" He cast a look down the length of their bodies purposefully so that Albus could understand.

Albus brought his face back up and held his gaze. "This one was about you. Don't worry about me."

"But—"

"Shhh…" Albus whispered, letting it lead into another soft kiss. "I'm okay, trust me."

Scorpius gave him a quizzical look, but remained quiet on the issue. Albus had his reasons.

After a while of staring and nipping each other softly on their lips, Albus looked down and said, "I suppose I should get up."

Scorpius reached to his right where his bag was and fished out his wand. "_Scourgify," _he whispered, pointing the wand at himself. Then he put the wand away once more. "To be honest, I'm perfectly relaxed like this," Scorpius remarked with a smile, shifting a little to make a show of getting comfortable. It was the truth. Although he'd be too embarrassed to say it to Albus, Scorpius loved the feeling of being under him, and having Albus' arms secure him. He felt safe.

Albus grinned back. "I feel like I could stay like this forever. Nevertheless, we've got class next period, which should start any minute—"

The school bell tolled in the distance, and Albus smiled smugly down at Scorpius.

Scorpius laughed. "You never told me I was dating a Seer."

"I'm just brilliant at everything," Albus commented.

"Oh, Merlin, there he goes again!"

-mp-

_Next Chapter: The penultimate._


	69. Fools In Love

_A/N: I've taken some liberties with the timeline. It's supposed to be set in 2023, but I've made it 2024. Hope you don't mind!_

_Also, the vast majority of this chapter was never part of the original plotline. It's just that I was once threatened that if I didn't provide a 15K word smut scene, terrible things would apparently happen. I hope 10K will suffice _;)

_**Chapter rating: **__**NC-17**__. Please note that you can very easily choose to not read this chapter if you don't want to. Word of warning, it's detailed and **graphic**, (and to be honest, it's not really my preferred genre or style of writing. I hope I did it justice)._

_Anyway, enough from me..._

-mp-

Chapter 69

**Fools in Love**

"Finally a man, eh?" James drawled to Albus after dinner on Saturday night. Albus was on his way to the dormitory, where Scorpius had escaped to ten minutes ago. Albus had a feeling Scorpius left early to have enough time to wrap Albus' presents. "The big seventeen."

Albus nodded smugly. "As of eleven-fifteen this morning, actually. It's official. No more pulling pranks on me at home anymore. I'm gonna give as good as I got."

"Oh, I'm simply trembling in fear!" he shrieked, imitating a voice that sounded like it would come from a female first-year. "Now that you're finally of age, the pranks are only going to get worse. Bring your a-game!"

"Like I did when I got signed on with Puddlemere? And, oh wait ... you _didn't_, did you?" Albus shot him a degrading look of sympathy. "Shame, that. Ah well, I suppose I _am_ the better Quidditch player."

"Rotten bastard," James swore with a grin before grabbing Albus' head under his arm and running his hand all through his wayward hair.

"Oi! Cut it out!" Albus yelled, before yanking his head out of the grasp severely. "Bloody hell," he complained, uselessly trying to bring a semblance of style back to his hair.

"You'll be fine. Happy birthday, little brother." James winked at him before stealing away down the corridor. "See you later," he called.

"Bye," Albus replied, a little grouchily. Inside, though, he was feeling rather self-satisfied. James still wasn't over the whole Puddlemere debacle and Albus decided then he would spend the rest of his life aggravating him.

Three other people paused to wish him a happy birthday on his journey to the Slytherin dungeons, so that by the time he arrived at his House's portrait, he was in a pleasantly satisfied mood. And if his suspicions on what Scorpius was up to, his spirits would be lifted even more. No matter how old he turned, presents still excited him.

"Hand of Glory," he proclaimed to the portrait of Silas the Sly, who sneered at him with rotten, yellow teeth, and swung open to reveal the steps descending into the Common Room. Albus, not to be perturbed by Silas' omnipresent glumness, smiled at the portrait and bounded inside. Within a minute, he was at his dormitory.

He saw Scorpius sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard and reading a book, which immediately dampened his mood a little. Scorpius was reading? Not wrapping presents?

Albus forced a smile on his face. "Hey. What are you reading?"

"A book," Scorp said shortly. He didn't look up to acknowledge Albus.

His straight and uninformative answer immediately set Albus' alarm bells ringing and he mentally ran through the last few days, thinking what on earth he could have done to make Scorpius upset with him. When nothing came to mind, he tried again: "What kind of book?"

"It's about Quidditch."

Albus blinked, taken aback. _About Quidditch?_ He approached slowly. Scorpius' answer was the last thing Albus expected to escape his mouth. He could have said, _'I'm reading 1001 New Ways to Brush Your Teeth'_, and it would have been more realistic. He stared at Scorpius. "Sorry?"

Suddenly, as if he was unable to hold it in anymore, Scorpius' face split into an enormous smile. "Fooled you."

Albus was relieved, yet confused. "Huh?"

Scorpius stood up off his bed and approached Albus, holding the book he had been reading behind his back. "Your first gift," he declared, bringing the book forward and presenting the cover to Albus.

_The Complete Guide to the 2024 Quidditch World Cup. _

"No way..." Albus breathed, alternating his wide-eyed glances between Scorp and the book. "Really? Scorp ... this is wicked!"

Scorpius laughed happily. "Take it!" he suggested, thrusting the book at Albus, who took it and stared at the cover more closely. The flags of England, France, Canada and Japan were flowing gently, and underlining the title in the centre was a picture of the Falcon 3000, the world's fastest broom to date, in all its mahogany glory. Albus was salivating just by looking at it.

He looked back up and Scorpius and saw his eyes sparkling with joy. "Do you like it?" he asked eagerly.

"Scorp! Of course I like it!" Albus exclaimed. He immediately enveloped the arm not holding the book around Scorpius, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "I've been wanting this."

"I know," Scorpius replied smartly, a knowing look in his silver eyes. "But now it's time for present number two!" he announced gleefully, stepping out of Albus' embrace and waltzing back until he stood between his and Albus' beds. He knelt down and reached under his four-poster. When he stood again, a gift, perfectly wrapped in dark green paper, sat waiting in his hands.

Albus was delightfully bewildered. "Two presents? Spoiling me much?" he asked, happily, before traversing the route Scorpius had taken across the room and came to stand next to him. "You really didn't have—"

Scorpius placed a gentle kiss on his mouth to shush him. "But it's already yours," he said warmly.

Albus breathed out a large breath and reached for it. He began to unwrap it. Scorpius appeared to be almost trembling in anticipation. Under the wrapping paper, Albus caught a glimpse of something black and he instinctively knew it was clothing. Of course. Laughter bubbled within him. He pulled out the item completely then and revealed it to be a very nice and very expensive looking black jacket that he might wear when going out somewhere fancy. He smiled at Scorp. "Making a comment about the state of my wardrobe, are you?" he teased.

Scorpius laughed. "You don't own a blazer."

"Is that what this is?" Albus said which earned him a playful slap on his shoulder. Still, he had thought it was just a jacket. What on earth was a _blazer_ anyway?

"Oh shut up. It'll look good on you. _Not_ with those jeans, mind," Scorpius remarked, pointedly looked at Albus' baggy and faded pants.

"Actually, this looks like something I could wear when I finally take you out on a proper date," he suggested with a grin. When he saw Scorpius' expression soften, he knew he had wormed his way into Scorpius' heart, despite his ignorance in fashion.

"Oh, Al..."

"I will, you know," Albus promised, staring into Scorpius' eyes. "I've just been so busy with Quidditch lately, but I promise I will definitely take you out."

Scorpius bit his lip and began to chew on it in a way that had Albus flush in heat and feel a stirring in his pants.

"I look forward to it," Scorpius said in a soft and genuine tone.

Unable to resist—he never could around Scorp—Albus swooped down into a hard kiss. He carefully placed the blazer of the bed and wound his arms around Scorpius' side and settled it on the small of his back to hold him steady while his mouth pressed persistently, head tilted to the side a little. He felt Scorpius smile into the kiss, before opening his mouth and granting Albus the access he wanted. Their tongues merged desperately, waging a war with each other hidden from the rest of the world. They were alone; just the two of them. Albus felt his tastebuds come alive with a taste that could only ever be Scorpius. He knew there was nowhere he would rather be, and no one else he would rather be with.

If the alarming thought that their kisses were becoming too heavy too quickly crossed his mind, Albus shut them off quickly. In the past few days, they had ventured further than ever before and Scorpius had been a willing companion throughout. Caught in the all-consuming kiss, Albus let his mind think back to their time under the tree. He felt his cock get harder at both the memory and the present moment. Lying on top of Scorpius, between his legs, feeling their erections together—it had blown his mind. Never mind that Scorpius was a boy and he had never even felt another erection against his before, let alone palmed it in his hand; it only mattered that it was _Scorpius_. Albus would cross any boundary and gather any amount of bravery to seek to give Scorpius the most pleasure he could.

Scorpius whimpered and brought his hands up the sides of Albus' face. It took a second for Albus to realise Scorp was trying to gently push his face away. Thickly, he ended the kiss and released Scorpius' lips, loathe as he was to do it. "What?" he breathed; his erection surging at the sight of Scorp's reddened lips and flushed demeanour.

Breathing hard also, Scorpius whispered, "I have another present for you."

Albus creased his eyebrows into confusion as he brought his hand up and softly played with the side of his face where the blond tips of his fine hair nestled near his ear. He felt Scorpius shiver in his palm. "Another? Scorp ... I don't need another one ..."

"This one's different," Scorpius whispered, lowering his eyes until they were looking more at Albus' chest than his chin. eHe s

He swallowed loudly and Albus then noticed that he had been right earlier: Scorpius _was_ trembling.

"What ... what's going on? Why are you shaking?"

Lifting his gaze until he was peering at Albus through the strands of his fringe, he breathed, "I love you so much."

Albus' heart began beating about a hundred times faster. He held Scorpius' gaze. "I love you too," he replied. He was elated, as always, to hear Scorpius say that, but this time it sounded different. Like it came with a deeper purpose.

On the tips of his toes, Scorpius planted another kiss on Albus' pliant lips. Albus participated, but not with as much force as usual. He wanted to see where Scorpius was taking this. Albus closed his eyes and allowed Scorpius to take control of it. The kiss was soft, wet and sweet, peppered with those almost-silent breathy whimpers that Scorpius made every few moment, leaving Albus squirming with anticipation for more. His erection, now almost fully hard, became uncomfortable in its denim encasing.

Scorpius' hands lowered from Albus' face, until they came to rest at about hip height. But what he did next with them had Albus' pulse accelerate to fatal levels and every last drop of his blood rushed to his dick.

Scorpius unbuttoned his own coat and pulled it off. It fell to the floor with a soft thud, but in the silence of the room, the sound intensified. In fact, every one of Albus' senses seemed heightened as he pulled back from the kiss and stared at Scorpius' eyes, hoping to discover what he was thinking.

Taking off one's jacket is not an altogether alarming thing; but when they were making out heavily, it meant something else completely.

"Scorp..." he began to say, but then his mind almost shut down when Scorpius looked down at the hem of his own shirt and held onto it with his fingers, with all the intent to pull it up and off. When he had brought it half-way up his chest, Albus stopped him with a gentle hand. "Scorp," he whispered, "what ..."

"Just trust me," Scorpius said, with a barely-there smile in his eyes. Albus returned the subtle grin, fully aware that Scorpius had just used the words Albus himself had said numerous times in the past. Each time, Scorpius had trusted him. Now the tables were turned and it was his turn.

Scorpius started to pull up again, but Albus made him pause again. "Let me," he suggested, asking for permission with his eyes.

He saw Scorpius swallow, before he nodded.

The simple act of undressing a person is incredibly intimate, even if it was just a shirt at this point. But it opened the door to a world of new possibilities and Albus was almost terrified to step through to such unfamiliar ground. But he wasn't about to stop now. Not ever. The shirt made it over Scorpius' head and Albus dropped it on the ground as well.

His breath caught. He had seen Scorpius shirtless before, of course. But not like this. The gravity of the moment of silence before they resumed kissing slammed into Albus like a herd of hippogriffs. The look of utmost trust and love in Scorpius' eyes, the hum of anticipation in the room and the sight of his bare chest worked in harmony to send Albus' heart and blood swelling. He knew then exactly what was happening and he understood the significance of Scorpius' actions. Without breaking eye contact with him, Albus slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand.

"_Obfirmo_ ... _Silencio_," he muttered, pointing his wand at the door. Now they would be alone. No interruptions. He tossed his wand on Scorpius' bed behind him and then lowered his head and met Scorpius in another kiss. This one was slow, laced with the thrumming energy of anticipation of what was to come. Albus placed one hand on the back of Scorpius' neck, playing with the clasp of the necklace he had bought Scorpius, before spreading his fingers so that his entire palm held Scorpius' head through locks of soft blond hair. His other hand he carefully slid around to hold his lower back, feeling his skin for the first time.

His skin was soft and warm and alive. Albus couldn't touch enough of it in one palm-span, so he gently slid it across and all around Scorpius' back, tracing the soft arch of his spine up near his shoulders and down where it dipped above the waistline of his pants. Scorpius' trembling never ceased, but Albus knew it was due to sensation rather than fear. His body felt amazing; every minute movement Scorpius made Albus felt in his very hands.

Touching wasn't enough; he wanted to see and taste, as well. Albus abandoned Scorpius' mouth and began sucking along his jaw line, up near Scorpius' ear—which he had discovered was one of his erogenous zones—and down to his neck. Descending lower, Albus nipped his teeth and swiped his tongue along Scorpius' slim neck, where his black and silver chain lay adorning. Scorpius' fingers curled into Albus' scalp, while he threw his head back and gasped loudly.

"Albus!" he gushed out into the still room.

The sound of his own name made Albus' erection surge and twitch. _Not yet_, he told himself, trying to ignore the intense beating of his heart. When his mouth went lower still and slipped past the boundary of Scorpius' collarbone to his upper chest, Albus had to admit that a small smidgeon of doubt entered his mind. As much as he loved Scorpius, this was still his first time with a boy. Would he do it right? Would he please Scorpius? He wanted to, with all his heart; but there was always a certain amount of doubt that accompanied inexperience.

Albus knew Scorpius was just as anxious as he was, and for this reason, Albus decided to bury his feelings of inadequacy and unfamiliarity and replace them with self-assurance and confidence. He wanted to prove to Scorpius that he knew what he was doing and was more than fine with it all. Albus forwent his doubts and focused on the moment and the love he had.

This would work. He knew it. And what's more, Albus was going to make it happen.

Standing upright once more, Albus gently but purposefully, walked one step forward. In doing so, the back of Scorpius' knees hit the bed, and he fell back onto it. Albus followed him down and knelt half on top, half to the side of him. Scorpius propped himself up on his elbows and began to move backward toward the headboard. Albus followed and tried to keep his mouth connected to Scorpius' simultaneously. It didn't work well and they were forced to separate briefly. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling. Albus lost himself in Scorpius' silver-grey eyes.

"You're gorgeous," he blurted honestly, going red in the face as soon as the words left him. _B__loody sap, _he reprimanded himself quietly.

Scorpius blushed pink but his smile grew. "You're not too bad yourself," he murmured happily, grinning up at Albus.

Having Scorpius beneath him left no doubt as to the state of Albus' rock hard cock. If he shifted a little more to the right, Scorpius would be sure to feel it against his leg. He pounced back down on Scorpius' waiting mouth and laid siege with his tongue. His hands joined desperately and Scorpius' arched into his roaming touch. Once again, he marvelled at the softness of his skin. He continued his kiss lower until he was eye level with Scorpius' chest. Almost experimentally, he licked Scorpius' left nipple.

"Al!" he gasped suddenly, breathing hard and staring down at Albus with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe Albus just did that.

Albus grinned and tried again, swiping his tongue across the small, sensitive nub. With every touch, Scorpius gasped. Albus decided he could spend the rest of his life hearing the sounds that came out of Scorpius' mouth during sex. Both nipples were put to the test and both left Albus extremely satisfied by how responsive Scorpius was. His ego was boosted and his erection never relented.

His mind singularly driven by the desire to assail Scorpius with as much pleasure as possible, Albus used one of his hands to unhook the top button of Scorp's jeans and unzip the fly deftly. Scorpius' breath hitched loudly, but Albus didn't give either of them time to get used to the idea. Without so much as a blink, he slid his hand underneath Scorpius' black briefs and wrapped his palm, for the second time, around Scorpius' member.

Scorpius moaned as he writhed on the bed, almost as if trying to escape Albus' hold.

It was an exhilarating thing, Albus decided, carefully stroking Scorpius' hard cock as best he could through the opening of his denims. New, yes, but not altogether as frightening as he would have expected. It was empowering, and shot bolts of confidence through Albus' spin, knowing what he was doing and how much Scorpius was liking it. He alternated his gaze between his hand's actions and Scorpius' flushed face.

Scorpius gasped when Albus flicked his thumb over the tip, spreading his gathered pre-come. "Albus…"

Albus desperately wanted to see, and not just touch. He pulled his hand out, and gently began tugging Scorpius' jeans down, heart pounding with excitement. He looked at Scorpius, wanting to be sure Scorpius wanted this as well before the jeans went too far down. A moment of anticipation was shared between them as they locked eyes, before they both began to work together to lower Scorpius' jeans. It slipped off easily, off his slim hips and down his pale, smooth legs.

Albus couldn't stop staring as more and more of Scorpius' clothes were coming off, mesmerised by the sight of his naked legs and thighs. They were hairless, of course, sending a fresh wave of arousal to settle in his crotch. Scorpius, to Albus' mounting delight, showed no apprehension, despite the fact that very little separated him from nudity. Once the jeans were off and thrown on the ground, he was clad in only his tight black briefs, which were currently bulging upward. Albus' saliva glands began working overtime.

He took his time to look at him.

Scorpius was completely perfect. Albus almost felt undeserving to be looking at someone so unblemished and untouched. His skin was pale, almost white—the colour of the full moon on a clear night—and appeared to have the texture of silk. Albus couldn't help but drag his fingertips up Scorpius' thigh towards his hip. Scorpius' flat stomach contracted at the tickling sensation, but he didn't pull away. Albus had been right: it felt as good as it looked.

He was slim all around. Two of Scorpius' arms would probably have the same circumference together as one of Albus'. The expanse of his smooth stomach and chest, dotted by his nipples and bellybutton, looked good enough to eat. Albus almost groaned when he saw the faintest trail of the finest and whitest blond hair travelling down into the waistband of his briefs.

Albus' erection surged painfully once more, but he clenched his jaw and promised to act on his own desires later.

"Albus," Scorpius whispered, snapping him out of his daydream.

He came forward and brought his head level with Scorpius. "Yeah?"

Scorpius toyed with his bottom lip. But Albus brought his fingers and stopped him, letting his tips of his index and ring finger rest against Scorpius' tortured lower lip. "Do you realise ..." Albus said in a husky voice almost completely overtaken by lust, "Do you realise how much it turns me on every time you do that?"

Scorpius' eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Every ... time ... I can never stop looking at your mouth," Albus confessed in a deep voice. "This time, _I_ want to be the one to bite your lip ..." He did so, capturing Scorp's pink lip between his teeth and pulling it away slightly so that it slapped back into position when he let go. "And your ear ..." He craned his head and lightly nipped the shell of Scorp's ear and felt him shiver from head to toe. "And your neck ..." Albus buried his face in the crook of his neck and began to suck and bite against his smooth skin with ferocity. "God, I want you," he groaned out loud against Scorp's skin, and bringing his lower body down until it finally rested against Scorpius' legs, letting him feel his hard arousal. "So much ..."

Scorpius whimpered delectably when he felt Albus' erection, arching up into the contact. "Albus," he breathed, wrapping his hand around Albus' shoulders and head, before bringing them to Albus' t-shirt. "Off," he said in a breathy whisper that bordered on the desperate.

Albus grinned at him, before he obliged. He brought himself up to his knees over Scorpius and clutched his shirt near his nape, tugging the whole thing off and chucking it carelessly to his right. Pride and self-assuredness spiked through him when Scorpius took a long moment to admire his bare chest and stomach. Every moment spent playing his sport and training harder than ever for Puddlemere paid off in this moment.

He put himself into a push-up position over Scorpius and slowly lowered himself to make contact with Scorpius' mouth once more. Hands grasped onto his biceps tightly, before creeping up and spreading all along his upper back. Albus revelled in the feeling of having Scorp's hands on his naked skin. He poured himself into the kiss. Propping himself up with only one hand, Albus used his other to skim lightly along Scorpius' side, tracing the outline of his body from chest to knee and up again.

"How is your skin so bloody soft?" he groaned into Scorpius' lips, bringing his tongue forward and meshing it together with Scorpius.

He felt Scorpius smile. "Remember that lotion I have? The one with the nice smell?" he panted between kisses.

"Yeah..."

"Works wonders," he whispered with a breathy giggle before his mouth was squashed once more.

Albus started to smile as well, remembering when he first smelt Scorpius' lotion. "Remind me to send a thank you letter to the people who make it," he gushed in one big breath, resuming his kisses along Scorpius' neck and collarbone.

Scorpius laughed and threw his head back at the same time, combing his thin fingers through Albus' scalp, giving Albus effortless access to his neck.

Albus groaned and thrust his lower body into Scorpius, rubbing their erections together. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as burst of pleasure rocked through him.

"God, Scorp..." he said through gritted teeth, "you feel so good."

Regrettably, Scorpius' fingers left his scalp but later found purchase at the waistband of his own jeans. "Think how much better it'll feel with these off," Scorpius said with a cheeky smile, running his thumb underneath the hem.

Albus wholeheartedly agreed and righted himself in a kneeling position once more. But before he could move his hand fast enough to get to the button of his jeans, Scorpius' nimble fingers were already there, popping the button through the hole and dragging the zip down. Scorp's eyes were glued to his crotch, and Albus spent an insane moment desperately hoping that Scorpius would like what he saw. Albus helped him tug the pants past his hips and down his upper thighs, revealing his dark grey boxer shorts which were very obviously tented at the front.

Bringing himself back down to a prone position above Scorpius, he managed to slide them down past his knees, cleverly kicking his sneakers off, before it all dropped with a brusque thud on the ground.

Without hesitation, Scorpius slid his own legs apart until they enveloped Albus' and they settled together with their erections separated by the two remaining pieces of material. Albus almost came when Scorpius moaned loudly at the closer contact.

"Oh!" he whimpered, leaning up into the wonderful pressure to meet Albus.

Albus began grinding against him, running his hands all over Scorpius' skin, unable to get enough of touching him. Scorpius thrust up as well, moaning and gasping every few seconds.

"Wait," Scorpius blurted breathily moments later, before pushing Albus' chest backward with his hands. Albus got the hint and rolled over onto his back. Scorpius followed the movement and ended up straddling him.

Albus almost swooned at the sight and sensation of Scorpius sitting directly on his cock—his yet regrettably _clothed_ cock. Not only was the act in and of itself the most arousing thing he'd ever seen, but the cheeky grin on Scorpius' face made Albus decided that nothing on earth could ever be as sexy as this. Scorpius felt fantastic sitting on him. Both their erections were almost poking through their respective underwear and Albus could almost imagine his cock nestled against Scorpius' arse.

The thought alone made him groan.

Scorpius bent down and placed a long, wet kiss on Albus' mouth, before shuffling backward until he was perched on Albus' knees instead.

"What are you...?" Albus began to say, wondering why on earth Scorpius was no longer sitting on his erection, but then his words were shot dead in his throat.

_Oh, my god_.

Scorpius' clever fingers were toying with the band of his boxers, and he began to pull them down with agonising slowness.

"Scorrrrrp..." he groaned loudly, trying to decide whether he should watch his cock being unveiled, or the intense look of concentration on Scorpius' darkened eyes.

He chose to watch Scorpius.

Scorp's silver eyes went wide and his tongue subconsciously came out to lick his lips when his boxers were pulled all the way down. Albus felt his cock flex, his heart beating erratically with excitement and a little bit of apprehension. Did Scorp like it? Was he impressed?

Albus knew he wasn't small, nor was he enormous. But he was big enough to know he ranked near the top of all his Quidditch teammates. He was just pathetically hoping that Scorpius approved.

His worries and nerves shrivelled into nothing when Scorpius finally tore his eyes off Albus' cock and locked eyes instead. He was grinning and biting his bottom lip, now that he knew what that action did to Albus. Then he carefully reached and wrapped his fingers around Albus' cock and began to stroke lightly. Albus barely had time to adjust to the fantastic sensations of having his cock touched by Scorp, before Scorpius, belying of his hesitant ways, suddenly bent down and licked the tip, swiping off what pre-come there was.

"Scorp!" Albus gasped loudly, clenching his fists into the sheet. He stared down at the top of Scorpius' head in pleasure-filled shock. Was he really about to get a blowjob?

The answer was a resounding _yes_ when he felt Scorpius close his mouth around his penis and use his tongue to continue licking at the slit. Albus' head dropped down into the bed as a long breath escaped him. It was intense. He had had blowjobs before, but this felt different. Amazing. Wonderful. Freaking fantastic! And Scorpius only had about an inch in his mouth. Albus felt the warmth of his mouth and the wetness of his tongue, and he could barely keep himself from whimpering when Scorpius ventured to take more in.

The act of getting his cock sucked was made a million times more pleasurable when Albus looked down again and saw a blond head. He couldn't believe Scorpius was doing this for him. He almost wanted to say, _'Stop, this should be about you,'_ but he couldn't bring himself to speak it. It was just too good. He didn't want it to end.

He felt the roof of Scorpius' mouth with the tip of his cock, while Scorp's tongue slid along the underside, causing all sorts of toe-curling feelings to explode through his body. If he didn't know for sure that this was Scorpius' first time giving someone a blowjob, he might have been suspicious. Albus could hardly believe how good he was.

"Oh god, Scorp ..." he moaned, feeling the suction on Scorpius' cheeks as he began to suck hard. He brought one hand up and grasped onto the root of Albus' cock where his lips didn't reach. It made Albus realise how dangerously close he was to coming.

Scorpius pulled Albus' cock out and spent the next few minutes dragging his tongue all around it, licking every hard, quivering inch.

"Scorp," Albus gushed out again, bringing his hands around and gently cradling Scorpius' head, weaving his fingers through blond locks. "Scorp ... stop," he managed to say. "Stop..."

Scorpius pulled away with a small frown on his face. Albus was on the verge of climax at the vision of his very pink and very wet lips. "Did I do it wro—?"

"No, oh god no!" Albus hasted to reply, reaching down and grabbing Scorpius' arm to haul him back up towards his face. "I just ... I was about to come ..."

Scorpius blushed, which was truly bizarre considering he had just had Albus' cock in his mouth. "You liked it?"

Albus couldn't believe he had just asked that question. His eyes went wide. "Did I like it?" he repeated. "Scorp!" Deciding there weren't words enough to answer to the question justifiably, Albus pressed his mouth into Scorpius' hard, kissing him for all he was worth. The fact that he could taste the essence of himself in Scorpius' mouth was possible the most arousing thing in the world. When he pulled away, he felt almost drunk with the kiss. "Yes, I bloody well liked it."

Acting on impulse, he flipped them over until they were in their original positions. In the process, Albus kicked off his boxers, leaving him completely nude. He decided he could no longer wait until he saw what all of Scorpius looked like. Albus lightly ran his fingers down Scorpius' side and stopped until he reached the area where is thigh merged with his hip, covered by the black cotton of his briefs. Scorpius got the hint and silently followed Albus' hand down. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and tugged them down. Scorpius had to shuffle a little—making Albus groan at the sensations—to pull the material over his arse and down. A few more skilful movements and the underwear joined the rest of the clothes beyond the boundary on the bed.

Now entirely naked, save for the necklace he still had clasped around his neck, Albus did what he had been longing to do. He took a breath and began to grind his cock against Scorpius'.

Scorpius gasped spectacularly, "Oh! Albus!" He couldn't get breaths in quick enough to puff out the words.

Albus, meanwhile, was in an overwhelming flood of feelings of his own. He hadn't even _seen_ Scorpius' cock yet but it felt fantastic rubbing against his own, eliciting feelings he had never known two human bodies could produce.

He kept thrusting, and grinding and rubbing, letting the pleasure build up like heat in a furnace. Albus was sweating in it, but he didn't care. He licked and sucked and kissed and bit Scorpius' lips until they were throbbing from all the attention. All the while, Scorpius kept crying out his pleasure, until he called—

"Stop! I'm gonna ... Wait!"

Albus toned down the force of his thrusts and separated their lips with a wet sound. He smiled softly down at Scorpius while he rested his forehead against Scorpius' fringe-covered one.

Strangely, neither of them spoke for a long, breathy moment. Albus guessed it was because they could anticipate what was to come next. But despite the enormity and intimacy of the situation, Albus felt his racing heart calm down a few notches. He got his breath back and forced his throbbing erection under his control, constantly repeated his mantra of _not yet_. He had tried in the past few days to imagine what it would be like to finally have sex with Scorpius and go the whole way. But despite his vivid imagination, Albus found he couldn't conjure up the image or emotions. Like it was something you could only feel and experience when you're in the moment. For his part, Albus hoped it would be everything he wanted it to be.

Nervous and a little frightened, Albus murmured, "Love you."

Scorpius' gentle smile seemed to break the tense air. "I love you, too," he said in response. He brought a hand up and gently stroked Albus' hair and the side of his head. "And I trust you, Albus ... I trust you with everything I am." He craned his neck up and kissed Albus softly, still trailing his slim fingers through Albus' messy black hair, causing shivers to topple down his spine. "I'm yours," Scorpius whispered.

Albus let himself get lost in Scorpius' eyes and in the intimacy of the moment. Scorpius was his. The elation behind such a victory was almost unfathomable. But wait...

_Scorpius was his?_ he asked himself silently, wondering how he could ever deserve such a priceless gift. Unbidden, a wave of emotions crashed into him and he felt the arrival of hot tears not far off. When did this happen? How could Albus—proud, arrogant, stupid, bullying Albus, who barely even _noticed_ Scorpius before last year—ever arrive at this moment, where the most perfect person in the world was entrusting his entire mind, body and soul in his hands? What could he have possibly done to be in such a position of responsibility? What could he have done to now have Scorpius in his arms, proclaiming his love and giving Albus permission to love him in the closest and dearest way two people can love?

"You're mine?" he said eventually, his voice catching on the two words, husky with emotion. He shook his head. "How? ... Why me?"

"Because you're everything to me, and because I love you," Scorpius replied, smiling his special smile that only Albus could see. "You've proven yourself to me over and over again of the kind of good and faithful and caring person you are ... and I totally and completely am in love with you." He kissed him again. "I'm not scared, Albus. I want to do this, and I have no doubt in me that I'm trusting all of who I am to the right person. You've stolen my heart, and I don't want it back ... Keep it."

With every one of Scorpius' words, all of Albus' doubts seem to wash away. Albus toyed with Scorp's ear gently. "I'll guard it with my life, and I'll never let it go."

"I know you won't."

After another long moment, Albus knew what he had to do. Wordlessly and full of emotion, he reached over to the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He'd had it for a few months now and used it occasionally to wank. He just assumed it would work for sex as well.

Scorpius followed his movements with his darkened grey eyes, watching as Albus righted himself into a kneeling position. Scorpius slid his legs further apart. Albus swallowed at the utter faith Scorpius had in him—to be laid bare before Albus without shame or fear.

He was a sight to behold—clothed only with the necklace Albus had given him. Every inch of him was a piece of Albus' fantasies fulfilled. His mind was overridden by the desire to explore it all. One day Albus knew he would. One day he would spend hours carefully and lovingly kissing every centimetre of skin and getting familiar with him in a way no one else ever would. But now wasn't the time for that. Relinquishing his future plans, Albus carefully nudged Scorpius' legs up, bending his knees and spreading his thighs further apart, instinctively knowing how to proceed.

"Albus," Scorpius whispered, letting his limbs be manipulated to where Albus wanted them.

Blood pounding hotly, Albus stared into Scorpius' desire-darkened eyes for a long moment before unscrewing the lid of the lube bottle and covering the middle three fingers of his right hand in the gel. He may be a novice at this, but he knew he needed to prepare Scorpius before they went further.

"Scorp, are you su—?"

"Yes," Scorpius interrupted gently, smiling with his eyes so that they shone. "Do it, Al. Get me ready." While saying this, Scorpius tilted his pelvis up, making access to his arse easy.

Albus swallowed at the arousing vision before him. Scorpius' cock, already hard and throbbing, seemed to beckon Albus closer, while beneath it, his tiny hole lay waiting. Albus' heart began pounding wildly while his cock seemed to scream at him to _hurry the hell up!_

With one hand, Albus began to gently caress and stroke Scorpius' cock. Immediately, Scorpius responded with a toe-curling gasp. His other hand—the hand with his lube-covered fingers—was lowered to Scorpius' tight entrance. Slowly, so as not to miss a second of such an intimate and exhilarating act, Albus touched the tip of his index finger to Scorpius' perineum.

"Oh!" Scorpius gasped loudly, the sound directly affecting Albus' painfully hard cock. Spurred by his reaction, Albus pressed a little harder with two fingers, feeling the area around his arsehole where it was soft and warm, like every other part of Scorpius' incredible body. Scorpius whimpered.

Albus couldn't help but smile in wonder at how little effort on his part could make Scorpius feel so much pleasure. He loved being able to do this to him. Still stroking Scorpius' rock hard cock, Albus moved his index finger to the rim of his hole and circled the tiny opening slowly, spreading the lubricant. Albus couldn't take his eyes off the alluring sight. He couldn't believe something so tiny would be able to open up around his cock—but Albus was definitely willing to try. He groaned out loud when he imagined how tight it would be. Would Scorpius feel as good? Would it hurt?

"Albus ... in ... please ..." Scorpius pleaded through panting breaths, making Albus' blood surge in lust.

With such a plea before him, Albus could not refuse. Clenching his jaw to keep his fingers and hands in check, Albus ever so gently pressed his index finger right on top of the furled opening, watching as Scorpius relaxed enough to let him in.

Scorpius hissed, closing his eyes and biting his lip hard.

It was tight and hot. A wave of pleasure rained down on Albus and he had to force himself not to come. How he wished his cock was in there right now. He chanced a look at Scorpius' face and saw his eyes closed in concentration and his tortured bottom once more being put to the mercy of his teeth.

"God, Scorp ... so hot..." he groaned. Everything he did sent shockwaves of pleasure through Albus. He wondered how one person could be so stimulating.

Scorpius opened his eyes and delivered a desire-fuelled gaze to Albus with a coquettish smile. "You can ... another finger," Scorpius whispered.

_Hell yes_, Albus' mind agreed instantly. He obliged Scorpius and pressed his middle finger to the tiny opening as well. Scorpius' eyes shut once more and he seemed to be almost commanding his body to allow entrance. Whatever he did, it worked, and Albus found both his fingers embedded in the tightest heat. Albus wondered if it was possible to feel envious of his own fingers.

Whatever discomfort Scorpius may have experienced, Albus tried to diminish it by continually stroking his cock, rubbing his thumb up and down the flesh and across the tip where Scorp's pre-come was on constant production. Even so, the look on Scorpius' face was of pleasure, not pain.

Albus decided to twine his two embedded fingers together, winding his middle fingers around his index. When he did so, Scorpius suddenly squeaked.

"Oh!" he cried loudly, almost out-of-nowhere, his entire body spasming.

Albus didn't want to ask, _what?_, not wanting to look completely stupid. It was a good thing too, because three seconds later, he realised what had just happened. He'd hit Scorp's prostate. Instantly, Albus' new mission became to pressure that spot as much as possible.

Scorpius moaned insatiably, writhing on Albus' fingers and arching his back and neck. He looked incredible and Albus' mouth went dry seeing Scorpius squirm at his own doing.

Satisfied that Scorpius was getting optimum pleasure out of it, Albus' chanced a third finger, wanting to get Scorp as prepared as possible for his cock. When he nudged his ring finger into place, a brief look of pain crossed Scorpius' features.

"One more, Scorp," Albus encouraged gently. He extended his body upward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Albus," Scorp whispered against his lips; and suddenly, Albus' third finger slipped in.

"That's it," Albus whispered. "Three fingers. I've got three fingers in you." He said it partly to prove it to _himself_ as well as Scorpius. It was near miraculous. Scorpius smiled amongst his panting breaths. "You feel bloody incredible, Scorp," Albus said honestly, while making soft and slow thrusting motions with his three fingers, getting Scorpius' hole used to the intrusion.

Scorpius hissed, his body moving with the motions, writhing under Albus. The sheer eroticism of it drained Albus of saliva and left him panting for Scorpius. He was burning with the desire to be buried inside Scorpius. "I'm ... I'm ready..."

For a moment, Albus' mind didn't quite register what Scorpius meant. When he did, his brain almost melted. _Holy crap._ Scorpius was _ready_.

"Are you sure—?" he asked again, almost out of reflex.

"Completely," Scorpius said sincerely, between breaths. "I ..." He paused and flushed. "I want you in me." Almost as if to prove his point, Scorpius reached over to grab the lubricant bottle and squeezed a generous heap onto his palm. Albus almost swallowed his tongue when he realised Scorpius was about to get his cock ready. He carefully extracted his fingers out of Scorpius' arsehole and knelt once more in the V of Scorpius' thighs, keeping his eyes on Scorpius' lube-covered palm. In a matter of seconds, it was surrounding his cock.

"Oh, yeah ..." he whispered, watching through lidded eyes as Scorpius' ran his fingers and palm all around Albus' cock, spreading the lubricant until every inch of his dick was covered. Albus' eyes rolled into the back of his head. It felt good.

A small giggling sound escaped Scorpius. "At the rate of things, you'll be coming with just a hand-job."

Albus' eyes snapped open. "Hell, no," he said adamantly, though somewhat short of breath. He gently pushed Scorpius backward until they had reclaimed their original positions—Albus' crotch resting directly above Scorpius'. "I've got better ideas," he mumbled against Scorpius' lips.

"Better than a handjob?" Scorpius asked cheekily.

Albus nudged Scorpius' legs further apart and up, until his knees were bent. He grinned. "_Much_ better than a handjob."

"I don't believe you," Scorpius teased in mock-doubt.

"Well, then. Let me prove it to you," Albus offered genially, before bending down and claiming Scorp's mouth in a scorching kiss that robbed them of breath. In the meantime, his hand retraced the path down Scorpius' body until it came to rest back at his arsehole, gently playing with the tight rim around the opening, encouraging Scorpius to relax.

"Ready?" Albus' blood was pulsating loudly in excitement and desire. He could hardly hear his own voice. He held onto his own cock which hovered in position, as he maintained eye contact with Scorp.

"Yeah ..." Scorpius whimpered, biting his lower lip hard. His titled his pelvis towards Albus. "I want you."

Albus smiled down at him. "I want you, too." He guided his cock to the rim of Scorpius' tight opening and applied the slightest pressure. The sensation of that first touch, even if he wasn't in yet, was incredible. Albus could hardly believe it was happening.

Scorpius gasped and his muscles involuntarily tensed when he felt Albus prod at his most sensitive area.

"You need to relax," Albus encouraged softly, never letting his eyes stray from Scorpius'. He pressed harder, the tip of his cock directly over the centre of his tiny opening. But Scorpius wasn't relenting. He dropped Albus' gaze and began darting his eyes everywhere else but at Albus. He had a small fraction of frustration and fear written on his face. "Scorp ... look at me," Albus said. When Scorpius finally did, he continued, "I love you, you know that. I don't want you to be scared—"

"I'm not, I just ..." Scorpius interrupted, but he trailed off. Then, he said, "I want to do this, Albus. It's just new to me."

"It is for me, too," Albus said tenderly, drowning out his own needs and forgetting the desperation of his erection. "This is a first for both of us; we're both learning, Scorp."

Scorpius smiled lightly. "I know. I'm so glad I'm learning with you and no one else."

A sudden bolt of uncalled for jealousy shot through Albus at the thought of Scorpius doing this with anyone else, but he wisely decided to keep quiet about it. Instead, he captured Scorpius in a kiss and let his tongue go on an invading mission in Scorp's mouth, seizing control and wiping all traces of fear from him. "Let me in, Scorp," he whispered in between kisses, applying pressure once more on Scorpius' opening. Near-silent whimpering noises arose from Scorpius' occupied mouth.

And then, Scorpius relaxed, and the tip of Albus' cock became enveloped by the overwhelming and unrelenting tightness of his arsehole.

"Nghaah!" Scorpius cried out in pain suddenly, ripping his mouth away from the kiss and arching his back. He clenched the muscles of his arse protectively, heightening the sensations.

"Oh, god!" Albus responded, awe-struck by the incredible feelings. "Scorp _... _bloody _hell_ ..." Albus wasn't sure he was able to contend with so much pleasure, and he couldn't believe only the first inch of his cock was embedded. All his instincts were telling him to thrust forward. He had to grit his teeth and tightened his jaw muscles to force himself to keep still.

Scorpius' breathing quickened as his body adjusted to the feeling of something much larger intruding within him, while Albus was having a difficult time trying to keep his brain from imploding. Scorpius felt absolutely incredible.

"So much bigger," Scorpius panted, looking up at Albus with wide eyes.

Albus wasn't sure whether he should feel satisfied or guilty. "Sorry?" he guessed was the right thing to say.

"Don't be ... It's a good thing," he gushed out, resting his head on the mattress.

Albus grinned down at him; stupidly elated Scorpius was content with the size of his cock.

"Now," Scorpius said, having got his breath back. Albus could feel the death-grip on his cock release a little. He returned the grin. "You can ... move."

Albus' smile grew to maniacal lengths, before he contracted his pelvic muscles to drive his cock further into Scorpius' unbelievably tight body. It almost felt like he wouldn't be able to go much deeper, but Scorpius' body seemed to be slowly relenting as centimetre after centimetre of his cock tunnelled inside.

Albus almost came at how amazing it felt. Every muscle in his body was tensed in an effort to keep himself steady and in control. "Oh my god, Scorp, you feel incredible ..." he moaned, breathing heavily.

Scorpius hissed, wincing. "It hurts but ... it ... feels good too."

Albus didn't really know what Scorpius meant as he was his own world of ecstasy, but with sheer monumental effort that almost killed him, he paused his inward journey for a moment. "You okay?" he asked, his cock now about three inches buried.

"I'm fine," Scorpius breathed, "I'm just ... so _full_." He let out a little hysterical laugh at that, and Albus couldn't help but snort. _Full. Well, duh, _he thought silently, smiling giddily, knowing that it was _his_ cock that was making Scorpius feel full. "But it's okay ... I think I'm slowly getting used to it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you can keep moving," Scorpius allowed, smiling up at him.

Albus kissed him chastely before pushing forward once more, letting the pleasures beset him as more and more of his cock was being swallowed by the most intense heat and tightness he'd ever felt. He was sure his cock had never been as hard as it was right now, and Albus decided that nothing on earth could ever be as incredible as the boy beneath him. Scorpius kept granting him entry to his most intimate place, and it wasn't long before Albus felt his balls rest lightly on Scorpius' arse.

"I'm in," he breathed in wonder, almost daring to believe it was true.

Scorpius released a shaky breath and smiled. "Feels good in me ..." He bit his lip tightly in what appeared to be embarrassment.

"My god, Scorp, you're amazing," Albus gushed out, as he felt Scorpius suddenly clench his inner muscles, placing more pressure around Albus' already sensitised cock. "Gotta move ..."

His body automatically started to move in the motions. He pulled out slowly and gently pushed back in, creating soft and gentle thrusting motions. Scorpius responded beneath him, arching his spine and tilting his pelvis towards Albus.

Scorpius moaned, closing his eyes, and opening his mouth in a look of utter rapture.

The image made Albus' blood surge hotly. He lunged downward and crashed their lips together, plunging his tongue in and sweeping it around until no part of Scorpius remained hidden. He knew it all. Every inch of Scorp's mouth and body was his as he kept thrusting both his cock and his tongue inside his receptive body.

His pace increased and sweat covered his entire body.

Scorpius gasped loudly throwing his head backward in bliss, leaving his neck bare for Albus to ravage.

Toes curling in ecstasy, Albus began to kiss his throat, licking all the way down to the chain clasped on Scorp's neck. His teeth nipped lightly at the side of Scorpius' throat, and suddenly, all Albus wanted to do was put his mark on Scorpius. He attacked with tongue and teeth, while his cock continued to slide deeply into his tight, hot arse.

A new idea came to him. He grabbed onto Scorpius' left thigh and grunted, "Wrap your legs around me."

Scorpius obeyed instantly, lifting his limbs and locking them together on the small of Albus' back. The change in position brought a whole new dimension into the game. Scorpius shrieked, holding onto Albus with everything he had while his prostate was targeted by Albus' driving erection.

"Right there?" Albus asked, gritting his teeth. "That the spot?"

Scorpius nodded frantically and whimpered every time Albus' cock shoved deep and hard into his body. Every movement Scorpius made, every sound, brought Albus that much closer to the brink of orgasm, but he was determined to keep going. He didn't want it to end so soon. But when Scorpius began to constantly clench his inner muscles in tune with Albus' thrusts, Albus wasn't sure he could last. He had been pushed to the limits of his pleasure, and he couldn't quite believe this was only their first time. Would every occasion be this thrilling?

He shifted his weight onto one hand and used his other to clasp Scorpius' hard cock. With his cock brushing Scorp's prostate, his hand caressing Scorp's cock, and his lips engaged on Scorp' neck; Scorpius' mouth and eyes shot open in a silent scream as he trembled under the multiple assaults.

"That's it, Scorp," Albus groaned, "You gonna come for me?"

Scorpius moaned and writhed spectacularly, almost as if he was trying to escape the exquisite torture Albus was giving him. "Albus..." he cried, quivering from pleasure.

"You gonna come?" Albus asked again, wondering how on earth he _himself_ was lasting! Any minute now, he was going to blow. The tight, hot tunnel of Scorpius' arsehole was practically squeezing the orgasm out of him.

Scorpius nodded hastily, before throwing his head back and squealing when Albus' thumb began rubbing over the tip of his cock.

"Tell me, Scorp," Albus grounded out. "Are ... you ... gonna ... come ... for ... me?"

Every word was punctuated with a hard thrust of his cock.

"Yes!" Scorpius cried out, panting for breath.

Albus grunted, putting everything he had in the force of his thrusts and squeezing Scorp's cock to near-painful measures. "I wanna see you come undone."

Scorpius screwed his eyes shut, and arched his body. "So ... close ..."

Suddenly, his entire body convulsed—

—and he screamed unreserved, unqualified ecstasy.

"ALBUS! ... OH! Ugh!_"_

Hearing his name explode from Scorpius' lips in his moment of climax sent Albus over the ultimate edge.

"Scorp!" he cried out raucously, finally letting go and spilling everything he had in Scorpius' still clenching arse. It was pleasure as he'd never known before.

All-encompassing, body-wracking, mind-melting bliss.

Every cell in his body was consumed by the wave of pleasure that poured over him. His muscles quivered with the force of his orgasm. His cock was drained of every last drop of cum.

He fought to keep his eyes glued on Scorpius, watching as tremors swept his shuddering body up to cloud nine. He loved seeing Scorpius so fully satisfied, and he vowed he would make it happen over and over again. He loved that _he_ did this to Scorp. No one else. Scorpius had been right. He _was_ Albus'. Nothing could take that away from him; just like nothing could ever erase the memory of seeing Scorpius' face so intimately after a body-trembling climax.

Scorpius' body subsided to whimpers as the last of the shockwaves rippled through his body. Slowly, he lowered his legs back to the bed. He lay under Albus, covered in sweat, but with a look of utter contentment on his face.

"I love you," Albus gushed, his breath coming back to him.

"Love you back," Scorpius whispered, smiling blissfully. "And happy birthday."

Albus started at him blankly for a moment before remembering what day it was. "Oh, yeah, I had forgotten," he admitted.

"You'd forgotten?"

"Well ... I kinda had other things on my mind," he explained, smiling mischievously.

Scorpius dimpled and blushed. "Oh," was all he said.

Albus chuckled, shifting his body to relieve the weight on his arms. In the process, his flaccid cock left Scorpius' arsehole. Scorpius sighed and shuffled around on the blankets to become more comfortable.

"Oh, I'm all disgusting," he opined, realising his stomach was still covered with his own come.

A small laugh left Albus as he settled on his side next to Scorp. "I am too. It's kind of to be expected, considering what just happened."

Scorpius blushed pink. "But you don't have come all over you," he pointed out.

Albus hid back a smile and resisted the temptation to make a joke about Scorp being covered in come _all_ over his body, not just the outside. Instead, he opted for a more gentlemanly response and reached behind the bed on the floor where half of their clothes were piled. He spotted Scorpius' wand sticking out of his jeans pocket. He grabbed it and turned back.

"_Scourgify_," he said, watching as the remnants of Scorpius' climax vanished into the air. "No longer disgusting," he declared, leaning over and giving him a soft kiss.

Scorpius smiled. "Thanks."

A long moment of silence reigned in the room. They didn't talk, but that was okay, because their gaze was speaking volumes.

Eventually, Albus broke the hush. "Best birthday present ever," he husked tenderly. He smiled. "But that was more than just a present, Scorp. You gave me ..." He tried to search for a word that would describe what he was feeling. There wasn't one. In the end, he settled for "...everything," knowing it didn't do justice to the wonder of Scorp's gift.

"I wanted to."

"You don't know how much it means to me; how much _you_ mean to me." He paused for a moment to consider his words, distractedly looking at a point past Scorp's shoulder. He continued, "Let's tell everyone."

Scorpius looked at him. "We already decided we would."

"No, we decided we didn't care if people know," Albus corrected. "I'm saying we erase all doubt. I want everyone to know we're together."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone," Albus confirmed. He twitched one side of his mouth up in a lopsided smile.

Scorpius didn't say anything for a moment, tossing the idea around in his head. Then he placed a gentle kiss on Albus' lips. "Let's tell everyone," he agreed. Then he grinned. "Starting with your parents."

Albus stalled, frozen for a second. He released a large breath of air. "If you say so," he said, donning a brave smile. It would have to happen, he supposed. But it didn't mean it would be easy. He'd have to take a few pointers from Teddy. "But then we'll have to tell yours."

"Oh, murder me," Scorpius said solemnly.

"You? _I'm_ the one your dad's gonna want to hex!"

"Don't worry," Scorpius assured him cheekily, "I'll be there to pick up the pieces of your broken body when he rips you apart."

"That's very comforting," Albus said sarcastically, "Thank you so much."

Scorpius laughed. Albus kept his gaze on him, becoming entranced by the sight of his eyes shining and glinting in the candlelight, his small pointed nose scrunching with the laugh lines of his face, while his insatiable lips curled into an irresistible grin. Albus couldn't help but smile in return.

Their mirth dimmed down into a pleasant silence once more, and Albus and Scorpius couldn't stop looking at each other. Now that he had been witness to the wonder of Scorpius in the most intimate way possible, Albus would almost feel cheapened if he had look elsewhere.

Eventually, Scorpius piped up. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Albus said immediately, enjoying the way Scorpius ducked his head downward, bashful. He used the tips of his fingers to run down the side of Scorp's face. "I'd be a fool if my mind was anywhere else."

Scorpius shook his head softly. "No, you're not a fool," he whispered, bringing his eyes back up to Albus'. He smiled ponderously. "A fool in love, maybe."

Albus tugged one side of his mouth up. "Yeah ... that kind of fool," Albus approved.

"Then so am I." Scorp's smile was warm, like a gentle fire in the early winter. "Hey, between folly and love, we make a good team."

Albus could only agree. "Finally, something went right."

-mp-

_ Next Chapter: Epilogue._


	70. If Anyone Can Make Me a Better Person

_ A/N: Dear Reader, we have, at length, arrived at the end._

_ First, an __**enormous**__ thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. You've made me smile and laugh, and helped make this a better story. Your support has been phenomenal, especially considering this was my first fic and the first time anyone beside my computer screen has seen my stories. Thank you. _

_ Also, many of you have been asking whether or not I'm going to be posting more stories and the answer is ... I hope so. I've currently got one in the making (already half written) which is primarily Harry/Draco. I'm aware this pairing has been done to death, but as far my experience in reading Drarry can tell, this one will be very different. I'm all for original! _

_ On a side note, I _do_ think it would be awesome to one day revisit Al and Scorp in a sequel _=)

_ Oh, and if you haven't already checked out the song by Relient K after which this story is titled, please do so. The lyrics, in my opinion, capture Albus and Scorp's relationship wonderfully._

_ And now, with a bittersweet taste in my mouth and an overwhelming sense of accomplishment, I offer to you the final chapter of _Must Have Done Something Right_._

-mp-

Chapter 70 (Epilogue: One Month Later)

**If Anyone Can Make Me a Better Person, You Could**

_Dear Father,_

_ I trust this letter finds you and mother in good spirits. Thank you for sending me that Potions book I asked after. Know that I am putting it to good use and hope that my marks in the coming exams will prove it. _

_ But before I continue on with pleasantries, there is something you need to know. _

_ Perhaps you should sit down._

_ Last year, just before Christmas, I told you that I believed Albus Potter, my very close friend, to be straight. This is, in fact, false information. Just recently over the past few weeks, Albus and I have grown much closer and I'm happy to tell you that he and I are currently together. _

_ I know this news will be a shock to you, but I beg that you please give us a chance. We are both very happy. Personally, father, it would mean the world to me if you would give me your approval. Write back soon._

_ Much love,_

_ Scorpius_

-mp-

"Albus, I still don't think this is a good idea," Scorpius opined nervously as he watched Albus tie his letter to a school owl.

"Why not? It'll be fine. A letter's the best way to break it to them," Albus said confidently. "That way, we can avoid the awkward silences and the large chance that one of us might die, but still let them know that we're dating."

Scorpius sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. "But it's so impersonal."

"My parents won't have a problem with it. In fact, they're lucky I'm even sending a letter in the first place and not waiting till the next holidays to tell them."

Scorpius gave him a small unsure smile. "It's my father that I'm worried about, Albus. He won't take it well."

"Come on," Albus said encouragingly with his own smile. "It's just a letter. What's the worst he could do?"

-mp-

_Scorpius,_

_ Your mother and I are expecting you and Albus this Sunday at the Manor. Cancel all other appointments. _

_ We need to talk._

_ Father._

-mp-

"Scorp, is this really necessary?" Albus asked, pointedly looking at where Scorpius' hand was clamped tightly around his wrist and yanking hard. It hurt.

"_Yes_, because if I didn't, you'd just run back to where we came from," Scorpius hissed in a tone that alerted Albus he was running out of patience. "We're almost there," he assured him, looking straight forward and marching with increased speed.

"You can let go," Albus offered, wincing when Scorp's fingers clenched particularly tightly. "I won't run away." Even as he said this, Albus wasn't so sure he wouldn't. Casting his glance left and right, he was rewarded with little more than a large, dark green wall of tree hedge on either side of the path they were on. Interspersed throughout the unbroken barrier of tightly knit green leaves were stone gargoyles sculpted in expressions of unbearable pain, as if the Cruciatus Cruse was being perpetually cast on them.

Albus gulped loudly. The sight of such torture did nothing to quell his growing anxiety.

"Just remember this was _your_ idea in the first place, and _your_ idea to send a letter," Scorpius pointed out, making Albus cringed. It _had_ been his idea. But that was before the gargoyles.

"Yeah, but I was expecting a simple _'that's nice, have fun'_ letter in reply." Albus glanced at Scorpius. "Like my parents did," reminded him.

"Yes, well, needless to say, our parents are _very_ different. My father was hardly going to let it pass undealt with. I _knew_ a mere letter wouldn't suffice," Scorpius said, looking more agitated with every passing torturous statue. "I wonder how mad he is," he muttered almost to himself.

Albus swallowed a sudden wave of fear down his dry throat. "You know it's not too late to turn back now."

"_No_. No, no, _no_, Albus Potter. It was _your_ brilliant idea to send a letter, so you are going to stick this out with me. Besides, we're almost there. We _will_ do this, and everything will be just _fine_," Scorpius recited firmly, as if saying it aloud would fulfil their wishes.

Suddenly, they rounded the final corner of the near-claustrophobic walkway.

Albus' jaw dropped open when he laid eyes on the building at the end of the stone path.

It was huge! Made entirely of blocks of stone larger than Albus himself, the building looked like something out of the old fairy stories his mum used to tell him. It had stone towers spiking upward, piercing the gray sky portentously. Enormous stained glass window pocketed the structure, but Albus was sure no amount of light could enter the building enough to illuminate it. The whole building had a shadowy aura surrounding it. The colossal front doors were made of solid dark wood; its black hinges and decorations alluded to the idea of a dungeon. More tormented stone gargoyles stood guard on either side of the entryway, facing a large stone fountain right outside the door that Albus guessed was supposed to look pretty. It didn't.

"Welcome home," Scorpius said, continuing to pull Albus towards the solid doors.

_Home_ was the last word Albus would use to describe such a gargantuan stone citadel.

He swallowed loudly once more, taking it all in.

They had arrived at Malfoy Manor.

-mp-

Draco Malfoy was no less intimidating the second time around.

In fact, if it was possible, the man had become even more austere. Albus felt like he was the size of a House Elf in his presence. It made it all the worse as the memory of their one and only previous meeting was hovering in the air between them like a bad stench. Albus was convinced he would once again make an utter idiot of himself.

It really wasn't the impression you wanted to make to your boyfriend's father.

"Hello, Father," Scorpius greeted, walking in through the doorway and placing a small kiss on his father's cheek. "Father, Albus," he introduced somewhat pointlessly, looking at Albus.

Albus felt his tongue tie up in knots for the briefest moment, but managed to quickly remember the things Scorpius had schooled him in. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mr Malfoy," he recited dutifully, hoping that the sweat running down his forehead was just in his head and not actually visible.

"The pleasure is all mine, Albus," the tall man said in an unemotional and unreadable tone. Albus would bet his Nova that Mr Malfoy felt absolutely no pleasure at meeting his son's boyfriend.

"Let's go sit inside," Scorpius suggested. "We've got so much to catch up on."

Wordlessly, Mr Malfoy turned on his heels and marched to the left and out of Albus' sight. Scorpius grabbed onto Albus' hand and pulled him in through the doorway. "It's going well," Scorp whispered.

"We've said about five words," Albus reminded dryly. "If it wasn't going well after five words, then I'd be cursing myself into tomorrow."

"Last time, five words was all it took," Scorpius said pointedly, bringing up the painful memory of the scene at the train station once more.

"Thanks," Albus muttered unhappily.

"You said the right thing," Scorpius whispered again, coming up close to Albus. "Well done for remembering." His face softened then as if realising that Albus needed him to be supportive and not judgemental. Albus felt relieves when Scorpius went on his tip-toes to kiss him softly on the mouth.

Albus immediately joined the kiss forcefully, treating it as a way to let out all his pent-up anxiety. He circled his arm around Scorp's waist and ran his tongue along Scorp's lips—

Scorpius pulled away. "Later," he breathed, "I promise. Let's get through this first."

"Well, at least I have some incentive now," Albus grumbled, his lips still tingling from their kiss.

"If you're extra polite, I'll give you a _lot_ more incentive that just a kiss," Scorpius whispered, his cheeks tinged pink.

Albus flushed at the suggestion and he grinned. "I'll hold you to that." He released a deep breath, to rid himself of the body-tingling sensations Scorpius always gave him and forced his mind into more sensible territory. "Alright, let's do this. You have your wand, don't you? In case he kills me?"

"Oh, shut up. It'll be fine," Scorpius reassured him. "Now, come on, he's waiting for us in the drawing room."

The drawing room turned out to be the size of Albus' lounge and dining rooms together, housing a few long white couches and a large window that looked out on yet more gargoyles. The room itself was magnificently decorated with a high ceiling, a massive crystal chandelier and a huge fireplace. But Albus could see very little purpose for such a grand room, apart from sitting and interrogating your son's boyfriend. There was no piano, no table, no bookcase—just chairs and couches. He and Scorpius moved to occupy one of the couches directly opposite the elegantly carved wooden, high-backed chair upon which Mr Malfoy sat, appearing to be even more daunting that usual. Albus was glad for the large space between them.

"How is school?" the man asked, startling Albus after a long spell of silence.

"School is going well," Scorpius answered. "The Professors are getting us ready for NEWTS next year, so there is much preparation."

"Good." Mr Malfoy nodded. "You can never start too early." To Albus' horror, the next question was directed at him. "And Albus, how are you?"

"Good," Albus blurted immediately. He chided himself as soon as the word left his mouth. "_Well_," he corrected. "I'm well, sir, thank you." He felt Scorpius next to him relax a little. That had been the right answer. "And yourself?" he posed, knowing it would only be polite to return the question.

"Fine," he answered ascetically.

Another silence descended upon them, leaving Albus wondering whether or not _he_ should be the one to break it. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he opted to remain quiet and let Scorpius restart the conversations. In the end, it was Mr Malfoy who spoke first.

"Scorpius tells me you play Quidditch," Mr Malfoy stated in a voice that was once again devoid of emotions. Albus couldn't tell whether he was disgusted or impressed.

"Er, yes, I do. I'm the Seeker," he answered.

Scorpius jumped in. "He's also playing for Puddlemere United, Father."

That, at least, sparked some sort of expression on his face. His eyebrows raised a small fraction. "Puddlemere United," he echoed. "But you haven't finished school yet."

"I plan to," Albus said hastily, lest Mr Malfoy thought he was planning on leaving school. "I train with the team every fortnight on weekends."

This seemed to placate Mr Malfoy. "Your father is proud of you, I'm sure."

Albus felt the tension in the room rise a notch at the mention of his father. "Er ... yeah, he is," was all he said.

Scorpius must have sensed the apprehension in the atmosphere. "Where is mother?" he asked to change the subject.

"She—"

"_Hellooo?_" sang a voice from somewhere else in the house, right on time.

"—is just on her way," Mr Malfoy finished, swivelling to his head to look to the door of the drawing room.

Sure enough, Scorpius' mother came gliding through a moment later, looking every bit the Malfoy she was. She was tall and lean, clothed in an off-white dress that had a green belt tied around her tiny waist, and rather tall black high-heeled shoes that were polished to a shine. Her hair, a cinnamon-coloured brown, was stylishly pinned up, while her make-up exaggerated her entire face until it almost popped out at Albus. All in all, she looked more like she was going to a wedding, than her own drawing room.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I'm so late. I just had to throw something on quickly to greet our handsome new guest!" she spoke cheerily, her bright red lips spreading into an impossibly happy grin that looked entirely out of place next to her husband's unending frown.

Albus flushed in embarrassment, unused to Mrs Malfoy's cheery demeanour. He felt Scorpius nudge him and he remembered that he should stand to greet her. He bolted up off his chair and smiled hesitantly at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Malfoy," he said, recycling his words from before. It was the only greeting Scorpius approved of him saying.

"Oh, what a perfect, young gentleman!" she praised, giggling gleefully while pressing a small dainty hand over her heart, as if startled by Albus' words. "_I'm_ the one that's pleased to _finally_ meet you! The boy who's stolen my son's heart," she gushed overemotionally.

Albus stared at her, almost wincing at her cheesy choice of words, but quickly adopted a hesitant smile instead. Behind her, Mr Malfoy grimaced objectionably, and made a soft _tutting_ noise. Obviously, it was still a sore point with him.

"Mother," Scorpius said, putting on a brave smile, "Perhaps you should sit down?"

"Oh, yes, quite," she agreed dazedly, sitting down elegantly on the single-sofa next to her husband's chair. Albus followed suit and perched himself back beside Scorp. He almost wished he could reach and grab onto his hand for support. He knew better than to, of course. "Now, how are you both?"

"We're fine. Busy with school work, I suppose, but who isn't," Scorp answered casually. "And how are you?"

"Wonderful, sweetheart. I spent a lovely morning having tea with Claire's and Andrea's mothers, telling them all about how you're coming to visit with Albus here—"

"Wait. You've told people?" Scorpius interjected, voicing both his and Albus' concerns.

"Of course," Mrs Malfoy replied, as if the very idea of keeping it a secret was absolutely preposterous. "Why wouldn't I? My son has finally found a boyfriend—it's front page news!"

Albus felt like hitting his head against the wall and he was certain Scorpius wanted to do the same. When they had decided to tell people of their relationship, they had only wanted to keep it in their close circles. Any further beyond that and it was sure to be subject to wild rumours and false gossip. After all, it wasn't every day that the sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would start a platonic relationship, let alone a romantic one.

"Mother," Scorpius said with exaggerated patience, "_please_ don't tell people."

"Why not?"

"Astoria," Mr Malfoy spoke up for the first time since she entered, "Scorpius is right. Not everyone needs to know."

Albus found it difficult to believe he was agreeing with Mr Malfoy, of all people.

"Why, this is absurd." She pouted her red lips in a frown. "This is happy news! Why should I keep it a secret? I'm sure if Scorpius wasn't queer, it wouldn't be a problem!"

Albus froze, taken aback by the unconcerned way she carelessly tossed the topic of Scorpius' sexuality around. He waited to see how Scorpius would respond to her insensitivity.

"_Mother_," Scorp ground out with a stiff jaw.

"Oh, darling, it's for your good," she said in a gentle voice.

"Astoria, why don't you go get us some tea," Mr Malfoy suggested, clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had gone. He gave her a pointed look.

"Oh," she said, a little surprised, "All right." She stood and pranced out, head high.

"Scorpius," Mr Malfoy said, "why don't you accompany your mother?"

_What? Oh god no, please no,_ Albus' mind began chanting when he understood what Mr Malfoy meant by suggesting Scorpius leave as well. _He wants to speak to me alone!_

"Pardon?" Scorpius squeaked, obviously as uneasy with the idea as Albus was.

"Help your mother; I want to chat with Albus," Mr Malfoy said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Scorpius flailed for a moment, looking from his father to Albus, but eventually conceded. There was no way he would win this one. Neither he nor Albus had any power to change it. Beaten, Scorpius stood, cast one long apologetic look at Albus and followed the path his mother took, leaving the room.

Watching his leave, Albus felt ever last shred of hope shrivel up in him, leaving him an empty shell of fear and misery. He wouldn't be leaving this room alive, he knew it. Within minutes, he would be dead—possibly decapitated—and Mr Malfoy would make sure that no one ever found the pieces of his body again.

Albus decided he didn't want to be the first to speak. His voice seemed to have temporarily abandoned him as he struggled to maintain eye contact with his would-be murderer.

After a long and extremely uncomfortable silence, Mr Malfoy said, "So, Albus, you seem to possess some kind of attraction to my son."

Albus blinked. His brain stalled at his straightforwardness and his tongue glued itself to the roof of his mouth. How do you even _respond_ to something like that?

"Er ... yes ..."

"You seem unsure?" he said in that expressionless voice of his that was getting on Albus' nerves.

"I'm not," he replied swiftly.

"You're not," Mr Malfoy repeated plainly.

"Yes, I'm attracted to your son," Albus clarified for his sake, trying to decide on the quickest way to dig his own grave and make Mr Malfoy's job a lot easier.

"And does he like you?"

"I'm ... sure he does," Albus replied.

"Hmm." Mr Malfoy steepled his fingers across his lap and stared unblinking. Albus suddenly wondered if there was any way Mr Malfoy could have slipped some Veritaserum in his system in the time passed between his entering the house and right now. He had to remind himself that he had yet to consume anything. "How much would you say you like my son?"

Albus stared at him, almost unable to believe the questions he was asking. _Was this guy serious?_ "A lot," he replied confidently. _Was he expected to respond on a scale from one to ten?_ In the end, Albus decided to spill the whole truth and say, "I love your son, Mr Malfoy."

"Love?" he said in return, as if he didn't know such a word existed. Albus wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't.

"Yes. And he loves me," he added for good measure.

"I see," he murmured softly to himself. "And you ... intend to continue this relationship for ..." he trailed off, waiting for Albus to pick up the rest of the sentence.

" ... for a very long time, sir."

Mr Malfoy drove his hard stare into Albus. It felt almost physically painful, like a thick metal drill screwing into his forehead. Albus was agonizingly aware he was definitely _not_ Mr Malfoy's favourite person.

"And what are your intentions?" the stern man asked after a while.

"My intentions?" Albus echoed in confusion.

"For my son."

_The hell kind of questions were these?_ Albus resisted the temptation to scratch his head while he grappled with his mind to try and find the right words. When they had broken the news to _his_ parents, sure they had been surprised, but they were content with sending a simple congratulatory letter in reply. No meeting necessary. But _no_, Draco Malfoy had written back asking them to visit at the soonest convenient time. Apparently, anyone who had the nerve to date Scorpius should also have the balls to face his dad.

"Well ..." he began eventually, "I want to do right by him ... He means a lot to me, so ... you don't need to be worried that I'd ever hurt him..."

Mr Malfoy nodded to himself, seeming to be content with Albus' answer. "And what do your parents think about all of this?"

Albus wet his lips. "Er ... well, they seem to be okay. In their letter, they said they were happy for us."

"And other students at school?" Mr Malfoy continued.

"What about them?"

"What do they think?"

"Oh, uh ... they're getting used to the idea. Actually, a lot of people are really intrigued about it all," he answered truthfully, casting his mind back to a few days ago when a trio of third-year Slytherin girls had walked up to him and Scorp and requested they kiss in front of them. One of them claimed it would be the most adorable thing in the world. Albus and Scorpius had decided _against_ making-out in front of young girls.

"Intrigued?" Mr Malfoy repeated, prodding Albus for more information.

"Well ... because it's different ... Most people haven't seen ... a couple like us ..." he trailed off pathetically. For some reason, he didn't want to use words like _gay_ or _queer_ in front of Scorpius' father.

"Well, it's new to all of us, I assure you," he said in an unsympathetic tone. Albus couldn't understand why Mr Malfoy was having so much trouble coming to terms with the fact that his son was gay and in a relationship. Surely, after all this time he could at least _accept_ it, if not support it.

Mr Malfoy went on: "I won't pretend to be fully comfortable with this, Albus, because I'm not. I've known Scorpius to be the way he is for most of his life now, but it doesn't make it any easier to know that he's suddenly in a relationship. I'm not in denial; I know it's not a phase and I know I can't change anything." He paused for a long moment, drilling his hard gaze into Albus' skull. He tensed his jaw unpleasantly. "I appreciate the happiness you've brought into my son's life. He has changed for the better, I cannot deny it."

The pause that result extended for such a long time that Albus began to wonder whether he was expected to say something or not. But eventually, Mr Malfoy continued, slowly and clearly, so there was no way Albus could miss the meaning behind his tone. "You are in a _very_ privileged position, Albus. He is my only son and I love him dearly. If you do _anything_ to hurt him—"

"I won't," Albus interrupted confidently.

"Nevertheless, if he _ever_ regrets this relationship, I will hold you personally responsible and never let you forget it for the rest of your life. _Never_ hurt my son. Is this clear?"

Albus nodded gravely, bizarrely pleased to hear that Mr Malfoy possessed some form of emotion after all. "I understand, sir, I do. But you should know that I treasure Scorpius higher myself. I ... I love him a lot, Mr Malfoy," he responded indisputably.

The silence this time stretched to half a minute, and all the while, Albus maintained eye contact with the older man, determined to show his resolve and confidence.

"Very well," Mr Malfoy announced when the silence ended. "I can't claim that anyone could ever deserve Scorpius, but I suppose you come close enough."

Albus decided that was about as close to a compliment he would ever get from Scorpius' father. "I agree with you, sir; Scorpius deserves the best," he said with a shadow of a smile of his face. "I'll try my hardest."

Mr Malfoy made an almost inaudible little grunt noise on his throat by way of a response.

-mp-

"What did he say when I left?" Scorpius demanded from him as soon as they stepped out of the front door half an hour later.

Albus laughed. "That's between me and your dad," he replied, knowing it would infuriate Scorp.

As expected, Scorpius huffed out loudly. "That's ridiculous. He's my father and you're my boyfriend, and I have it on good authority you were talking about me, so I think I have a right to know," he reasoned. "And considering I didn't have to sweep up your remains into a rubbish bin, it must have gone somewhat well."

"It did," Albus responded vaguely.

"_And_ ...?"

Albus shrugged, and continued to walk straight forward, back down the hedged path. "And nothing. He asked questions, I gave him answers, we talked; end of story."

"What questions? What answers?" Scorpius burst out, throwing his arms around a little. "Come on, Albus, give me something."

Albus stopped walked and turned to face Scorpius. "You are too curious for your own good." He smiled and sighed softly. "Basically, I passed the test."

"What test?"

"_His_ test."

"My father had a test?" Scorpius asked, his eyebrows scrunching in a frown.

"Not a _test_ test; not a literal one. But ... you know ... a _metaphorical_ test," Albus replied, thinking he sounded a little stupid himself.

Scorpius blinked at him. "A metaphorical test," he echoed bluntly.

"Yes."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It just means that he approves of me," Albus clarified.

"Really?" Scorpius asked, wide-eyed with shock. "He approves of you? I find that difficult to believe ..."

Albus shot him a dead-pan look, and said dryly, "Your faith in me is astounding." Then he scratched the back if his head. "Maybe _approves_ is the wrong word. He said I come close enough."

Scorpius looked impressed. "Still a fairly good compliment," he opined.

"That's what I thought."

"So ... he's okay with the two of us?"

"More like ... he can _only just_ _barely tolerate_ _the inkling of an idea_ that you and I can _possibly be_ together," Albus amended.

Scorpius nodded, getting used to the idea. "That's enough for me. In fact, that's worlds better than what I was expecting. When he asked me to leave, I thought I'd never see you alive again for sure."

"_You_ thought?" Albus said. "_I_ thought he would hex my dick off!"

Scorpius chuckled, and grabbed onto Albus' hand as they neared the end of the pathway, where their Portkey was waiting for them. "I couldn't let that happen ... for my own sanity's sake," he teased.

Albus dropped his jaw in mock-offense. "Oh, so not because of the fact that I'd lose a very important body part and be in immense pain, but because of how it would affect you," he said. "Nice. Thank you for your concern."

Throwing his head back in laughter, Scorpius said, "Well, it's for your sake too. Remember your incentive for being extra polite?"

Suddenly, Albus' ears perked up. "I remember," he replied, smiling.

"It's for our _mutual_ benefit," Scorpius articulated.

"And what's your verdict?" Albus asked.

"On what?"

"On how polite I was."

Scorpius leaned up to kiss Albus swiftly. "Very," he whispered.

Grinning wolfishly, Albus grabbed onto Scorpius and pulled him in until their chests were aligned. He connected their mouths for a much fuller and longer kiss.

"By my reckoning," Scorpius said when they separated, with a twinkle in his silver eyes, "we've still got a fair amount of hours left of this weekend. We could put them to good use."

"I love the way you think," Albus breathed, his eyes fixated on Scorpius' mouth. "Come on, let's get back to school."

He bent over to pick up a tattered old inconspicuous newspaper lying near the entrance gates of Malfoy Manor. Scorpius grabbed onto the other end of the mangled Portkey and held tight.

In the brief second before the Portkey activated, Albus and Scorpius shared a knowing look filled with longing and love and excitement for their road ahead together. Perhaps the future wouldn't be easy, but it would be well worth it.

This, Albus was sure of.

_**The End**_

_[Date finished: Sunday, 27 February 2011]_


End file.
